10 Miles In Your Shoes
by Cherry-Toxic
Summary: After one of the Chief's experiments backfires, Tyson and Kai swap bodies, getting an exclusive peek into each others lives. But will they like what they see? Secrets, lies and fear threaten to sever bonds and destroy friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I decided to type this one up while I'm still doing my other story "Behind These Walls," because if I didn't, I would forget.**

**I actually thought this was quite an original story-line, but after I'd thought of it up, I read a couple of others that were similar.**

**HOWEVER! They were both humour stories, where as I suck as humour, so I'm sticking to angst.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review, I always like to hear suggestions and opinions!**

**Criticism is welcome, but have manners you know? Don't just go off on one because you don't like it.**

**Basic Info**

**- This is set after the first season, but before V-Force.**

**- Hilary only briefly appears, at Tyson's school.**

**- Kai and Tyson are main characters - a bit more Kai though.**

**- This is NOT yaoi - just close friendship.**

**- The characters are in their first season outfits.**

**- There is a lot of swearing throughout, maybe some violence later on, haven't quite decided yet.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. If I did, Beyblade would no longer be intended for kids, you get my drift?**

'**Kay! Here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Whoops!

Normal POV

The Blade Breakers (Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny) were in the back yard of Tyson's dojo, training since 7 this morning when Kai had come stomping in and thrown cold water over Tyson to wake him up.

I was now just past midday, and the whole group (save Kai) were exhausted, Tyson begging for food.

"Please Kai!" Tyson moaned, "we've been going for almost six hours now, I need food!"

Kai frowned, "If you'd gotten up on time you could have had your normal 6 helpings of breakfast and you wouldn't be hungry."

"Oh come on Kai," Max chipped in, "I got up early and had Breakfast and even I'm hungry!"

"I think it would be best for a break now Kai," Kenny said, looking up from his laptop, Ray was looking at him in a similar way. The look basically said, 'stop being a sourpuss and give us a break!'

Kai sighed and called Dranzer back to his hand, "fine, knock yourselves out."

There was a cheer as Max and Tyson raced back towards the kitchen, Ray and Kenny just behind them, and Kai trailing far behind.

Things hadn't been fantastic for the slate-haired teen since the championships, he had been putting a little bit more effort into getting along wit his team mates, but he was finding it increasingly difficult.

When they first arrived back in Japan, they others had celebrated with their family and friends. Kenny was smothered by his parents almost straight away. Ray's grandpa had come from China along with The White Tigers to congratulate him and the team. Max's parent's were there along with The All-Stars. And of course Tyson had is dad and grandpa along with all his school friends.

However, the only thing that welcomed Kai back was the knowledge that he was about to face tones of trials and meetings about who would take custody of him.

Half of the time he wasn't even allowed in the meetings, they told him to wait outside so they could just talk about him. They discussed his behaviour, temperament and attitude, and tried to agree what kind of environment would be best for him.

Mr. Dickinson was one of the many people who was involved in these meetings. Bruce Granger (Tyson's dad) and Judy Tate (Max's mom) were also invited to speak in some of the meetings in which Kai was not involved in.

It infuriated him knowing they would probably go back to Tyson and Max and tell them whether he was going to be shoved in a children's home or something.

Voltaire was obviously trying to take custody of Kai, and honestly, Kai wasn't bothered if he was sent back to live with him. He wasn't afraid of his Grandfather anymore and he knew he could go outside any time he wanted.

After all the discussions and meetings, they were still no closer to finding a suitable home for Kai, so they decided to let him choose.

He was given four options:

Go back to his Grandfather's mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo.

Live with Tyson in the Granger's dojo.

Live in an apartment with a guardian from the BBA.

Or, of course, go to a children's home.

None of the choices appealed too much to Kai.

There was no way on earth he wanted to go to a children's home filled with whiney brats and a 8pm curfew.

The apartment choice sounded interesting until he found out he'd be living with a member of the BBA, baby-sitting him and reporting back to Mr. Dickinson.

So in the end, much to the BBA's dismay, Kai went back to living with his Grandfather.

Kai expected his Grandfather to be furious with him, and he was. However, since Kai came back to his mansion, Voltaire had barley spoken a word to his Grandson and that suited Kai just fine.

Kai sighed as he made his way back into the kitchen, where the others were already snacking out, or in Tyson's case, pigging out.

Kai spent his weekends here training the others from 7am until 3pm. Ray was staying at Max's house, but they and Kenny would stay at Tyson's over the weekend working on their skills. They had invited Kai to sleep over as well, but he still felt it was too much too soon.

Although Kai didn't admit it (and he never would) he looked forward to the weekends with his team a lot. Tyson, Kenny and Max had started school a couple weeks back, while Ray was privately tutored, courtesy of Mr. Dickinson. Kai, however, spent the weekdays endlessly roaming the streets looking for something to do, spending as little time as he could at the mansion, trying to deny the fact that he was bored without the others.

Kai now watched them throw down as much food as they could while he sipped coffee, well except for Kenny who was busy working on something with Dizzi. Probably some kind of new attack ring.

"Wha'cha wokrin' on Ken-ne," Tyson spluttered with a mouth full of food, spraying bits of his tuna sandwich over Max, who shrieked and said a obscene word he probably didn't even know the meaning off. Ray slapped him on he back of the head.

Kenny looked up. He looked slightly nervous as everyone was staring at him intently.

"Well, me and Dizzi had this theory that, maybe, our bit-beasts could converse with each other, and they could gain new skills and - just maybe - they could build each others status up in the areas of which they are disadvantaged in - "

"Whao whao whoaaa! Chief! Speak English!" Tyson said looking disbelievingly.

Max laughed, "what he _means_, Tyson, is that our bit-beast could **talk **with each other and could **learn** from each other."

"Precisely!"

Tyson looked around at them all. Ray looking vague. Kai scowling at his stupidity. Kenny peeping from behind his laptop nervously and Max looking smug.

"Well, geez chief, why didn't you just say that?"

All sweat drop apart from Kai who mutters "idiot" under his breath

Kenny cleared his throat, "Well anyway, we've been working on it for the past couple of weeks or so, and I think we're nearly there!" he said excitedly.

"Cool!" Tyson yelled moving into the lounge where he threw himself onto the sofa with a huge plate of food in front of him. The others followed, with Kai at the back as always.

Max sat down next to Tyson with spare be blade parts and started modifying Draciel, Ray flipped on the TV, Kenny sat on the floor typing away furiously on Dizzi and Kai stood aloof leaning against the side of the wall.

After half an hour or so, Max and Ray had moved much closer to the TV, Kenny was still in his original position and Kai was now sat where Max was next to Tyson. Both of them had their blades out and were going through the spare parts hoping to adjust them.

Kai stopped suddenly and looked over at Kenny.

"When you say our bit-beast communicate with each other and learn from each other," he said thoughtfully as Kenny looked up from his laptop, "do you mean they'll be physically close to each other, like in a battle?"

Kenny thought for a moment, "yes, I guess so if they are transferring skills with each other. Though it won't be in this reality. It'll be in a sort of alternative universe."

Kai frowned.

"Why do you ask?" Kenny inquired.

Kai's frown straightened out as he casually replied, "oh, you know, I was just concerned that Dranzer might have something useless transferred from Dragoon, that's all."

Tyson's head snapped up at the sound of his bit-beast name, he frowned at Kai, "and what is THAT supposed to mean?" he demanded.

Kai smirked, "Well, I don't want Dranzer picking up any of your skills. You do know that your stupidity is contagious?"

Ray and Max, who had been listening into the conversation, snickered at Kai's last comment, and watched as Tyson's face grew red.

"Shut the hell up Mr. I'm-Brilliant-At-Making-Decisions!"

Kai tensed ever so slightly at the last part.

'Tyson always has to bring that up doesn't he? Every time we get into an argument, he has to bring up BioVolt and The Abby, basterd,' Kai thought gritting his teeth.

"Just look at all the stupid decisions you've made within the past couple of months! The latest being you going back to that mad-man you call your Grandfa-"

"If you want to wake up tomorrow morning Tyson, I suggest you shut it!" Kai growled.

Tyson hissed something under his breath. He was deeply upset that his team captain and friend had decided to go back and live with his maniac of a Grandfather rather than live with him. Kai shot him a dirty look and they both started arguing again, getting louder by the second.

Ray and Max watched them with amused expressions upon their faces. Kenny started working with Dizzi again, briefly looking up, praying that this wouldn't turn physical.

Suddenly a warning sign came up upon his laptop screen, flashing in bright colours. Kenny's face contorted with silent panic.

"Erm… D-Dizzi?" he stuttered unheard by the others because of Tyson who was now screaming at Kai, "w-whats happening?"

"Don't look now chief! But thing are about to go BOOM!" Dizzi replied, as the 'Warning!' became faster and more vibrant.

"G-Guys! I-I think you need to hear this!"

"IF IT'S AWEBSITE WITH WAYS TO KILL KAI, THEN I'M ALL EARS!" Tyson bellowed.

"OH grow **up!** Tyson!," Kai snapped.

"You wanna settle this the grown-up way then Kai?" Tyson asked placing Dragoon down and raising his fists.

Kai snorted with laughter. "YOU think you can take ME on? Either that or your suicidal." Copying Tyson, he placed Dranzer in a safe place, and turned in time to see Tyson running towards him.

"Erm, seriously, GUYS!" Kenny yelled, becoming slightly hysterical as both Ray and Max were yelling at the other two to stop, and Dizzi was yelling something about a cancellation code.

No one could hear each other, as Tyson flew at Kai, who easily dodged his attack and seconds later had him in a headlock, trying to control rage, and laughter at Tyson's feeble attempt.

Tyson whimpered as Kai tightened his grip and his oxygen supply was cut off.

"KAI STOP IT! HE'S TURNING RED!" Kenny shrieked slamming his fist down on the keyboard.

Kai was about to let go of Tyson, when a blinding light flew out from Kenny's laptop. Kai's eyes widened in shock, he felt something hit him in the chest, but not only that. He felt something moving inside him, like his mind was shifting.

Tyson still tight in Kai's headlock felt a similar feeling, his eyes slipping out of focus, as both teens were flung across the floor, where they lay emotionless.

Ray, Max and Kenny, too busy covering their eyes with their hands, did not notice the two boys collapse, nor did they notice the fact that Dragoon and Dranzer's bit pieces were glowing and radiating heat.

It was all over fast.

Ray sat panting, his arms flung over his face, unsure of what to do. He and Max both sat up abruptly when they heard a loud moan.

"DIZZI!" Kenny howled.

Ray looked up and saw that the laptop was smoking and small sparks emitted from it every few seconds.

Max sat up, "what the hell happened?" he looked quizzing at Ray, who shrugged, then at Kenny who was still mourning over his laptop.

"Kenny, pull yourself together!" Ray snapped, then looked around, his eyes landing on the crumpled forms of his team mates "KAI! TYSON! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he yelled, springing to his feet and rushed over to the fallen teens, Max at his heels.

Ray ran to Tyson who was the closest and checked his pulse. He sighed with relief, it was there, and beating at a steady and repetitive rate. He then checked Kai, and was equally as relieved when he found the older boy was also still living.

"What happened?" Max repeated.

Ray shrugged. All he knew is that a huge light came out of Dizzi, and the next moment it was gone, leaving a fried laptop and two of his friends unconscious.

"Their just out-cold, we should move them into the bedroom. There's nothing much we can really do accept wait until they wake up."

"Gotcha Ray!"

Kenny, Max and Ray started the task of moving the two unconscious boys into the bedroom. They thought it would be quite difficult, but surprisingly it wasn't. They couldn't believe how light both Kai and Tyson were. Kai was taller and so well muscled that they felt sure moving him would be like lifting a tank, but Max and Ray easily lifted and carried him. Tyson, with all the food he eats, also surprised the boys, where all the food he puts into his mouth goes, they did not know.

After Kai and Tyson were safely lying on their futons, the others merely sat and watched them for a while until Ray turned to Kenny.

"Chief, what on earth happened in there? Why did Dizzi try and blind us?"

"She didn't mean to Ray!" Kenny protested, but paused and carried on after seeing the look on Ray's face, "erm, well, I was working at that project involving your bit-beast, when all the warning signs started going of on my laptop. I tried to tell you guys, but Kai and Tyson were yelling too loud. And the next thing I know, POOF! A blinding light and those two are unconscious." he finished gesturing at Kai and Tyson.

"So basically, you have no idea what happened?" Max asked.

"W-Well, yes - sort of."

"Greeeat."

They silenced as they heard movement from one of the futons. Max, Ray and Kenny spun around and gazed at the two boys. Tyson was stirring. _Tyson._ **He** was actually waking up before Kai - weird.

Tyson sat up, "what happened?"

"Dizzi malfunctioned, big light, you and Kai unconscious," said Ray slightly bored with the lack of information.

However Tyson looked extremely confused. "What do you mean me and _Kai?_"

Ray tilted his head, "erm, you, as in Tyson Granger, and Kai, as in Hiwatari - team captain - Mr. Sourpuss to you, were knocked unconscious somehow."

Tyson looked even more confused, slowly he turned his head and looked at the sleeping form of Kai next to him.

There was a silence, before -

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Tyson jumped to his feet, eyes wide, pupils constricted to pins and he was breathing heavily.

"Tyson! What's wrong?" Max asked worried, looking from Tyson back down to Kai.

Tyson didn't answer, he turned and strode over to a large wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room. He yanked it open and looked into the mirror that hung on the inside of the door. An expression of pure horror came over his face.

"Tyson! Wha' -"

"Wus goin' on?" came a voice.

The others turned to see Kai sitting up, rubbing his eyes groggily. He blinked slowly, and looked up at them, an amused smile on his face seeing their expressions.

"Whoa guys! I know I'm good-looking and all, but really there's no need to sta' -"

Kai trailed of when he looked at Tyson, confusion etched on his features. Drawing his eyes away from Tyson, Kai looked himself up and down before returning his gaze to Tyson, a huge smiled slapped across his face.

"DUDE!" Kai exclaimed, taking Ray, Max and Kenny by surprise, "WE'VE SWAPPED BODIES! HOW COOL IS THAT?"

Tyson looked plainly mortified.

* * *

**Well that the first chapter done? So what did you think?**

**Please review, ideas and suggestions are more than welcome! But mostly I just need the motivation to keep going, seeing as though I've got two stories going at once here.**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Logging out. **

**Phoenix-falling**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Argh! Sorry it's been a while!**

**and I'm sorry I may not be able to update quickly from now on - I'm starting college next week - wish me luck :D**

**Anyway, THANK YOU! For the lovely reviews - you made me feel like the queen. Only younger and better looking (if I may say so myself).**

**Okay! Okay! I'll continue the story before I develop ego problems and get murdered by a mob of beyblade fans!**

**WARNING****: Swearing in this chapter! (Most of it Kai)**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Tell Me I'm Dreaming

There was an extremely awkward pause in which the only sound was Tyson's heavy breathing.

Suddenly Max burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. He fell to his knees clutching his sides while everyone stared at him.

"Sorry," he choked out wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, "but that was stupid and funny at the same time! You guys ARN'T serious are you?"

Max looked from Tyson to Kai grinning, only seeing their expressions made his face drop, "oh..."

Kai (in Tyson's body) rounded on him, anger in his eyes, "Oh? OH? Is that all you can say? OH? This is a fucking nightmare! Someone tell my I'm dreaming!"

"Jeez, chill out Kai," Said Tyson (in Kai's body) looking relaxed, "What's the big deal?"

Kai mouthed his last words, "What's. The. Big. Deal? The big deal, Tyson, is that I'm stuck in your lousy excuse for a body!"

"Hey! Now wait just a min-" Tyson said advancing on Kai before Ray's voice cut in.

"Shut up! Both of you!" he blasted, "your making my head hurt."

Tyson mumbled an apology while Kai continued to glare.

Ray put his hand over his face and thought for a moment, "Okay, so what you're saying, is that YOUR Kai," he said pointing at Tyson's body, "and YOUR Tyson?" now pointing at Kai.

They both nodded.

"I think I need to sit down."

"You are sat down Ray," Kai said flatly. Ray flinched, he wasn't used to hearing Tyson's voice sound so... cold.

"Y-Yeah, I suppose I am. I need to think. This obviously happened when your laptop backfired," Ray said looking at Kenny, who seemed as though he would never be able to speak again. He nodded.

Kai glared at Kenny, which again, seemed really strange, as it was Tyson's face that was twisted with anger.

"What the FUCK did you do Kenny?" he snapped at the smaller boy advancing threatingly.

Ray jumped to his feet and stood in front of Kenny, shielding him from Kai's anger.

"Don't take it out on him, Kai! It was an accident," Ray yelled, as Max and Tyson looked on nervous, "calm down before I make you!"

Kai sneered, "like you could!"

"Just remember your in Tyson's body Kai, your not as tall or as muscular anymore!"

Kai seemed to sense the danger because he stopped glaring, and threw himself onto the floor with a 'hmpf.'

"Good," Ray said sighing with relief. Kai may be in a smaller body, but he was still Kai, and Ray knew that Kai could cause damage in whatever body he was in. Ray suddenly looked up at Tyson and frowned, "Tyson? What are you doing?"

When the argument died down, Tyson had started ... _exploring_ (**for lack of better word**) Kai's body. Flexing his muscles and pulling his top forward and looking down at his toned chest.

Kai gaped at Tyson, 'he's fucking violating my body!' Kai thought.

"Tyson! I swear to God, you better stop touching me!" Kai growled.

Tyson looked up, he had just been reaching down to the 'nether-regions' of Kai's body, "Ew Kai! You make it sound as though I'm sexually harassing you! I'm just seeing what your body can do!"

"Erm, Tyson, maybe he's right," Max said, looking nervous but also suppressing his laugher at the same time, "it does look a little... wrong."

Tyson pouted, making Ray, Max and Kenny blink awkwardly. Seeing Kai's face pout just wasn't normal. Across the room, Kai looked furious.

"TYSON!" he yelled, "stop making stupid faces in my body!"

"I will if you stop scowling in my body, I don't want my face to be stuck like that when we switch back!" Tyson retorted.

"Question!" Max suddenly said, "how do we switch you back?"

There's that silence again.

Faces all looked towards Kenny, who clutched his laptop protectively.

"I don't know," he squeaked.

Kai put his head in his hands, and Ray heard him start muttering obscenities.

Tyson on the other hand just laughed, "it can't be that bad!" he suddenly grinned evilly, "hey Kai, remember that rather large fan-girl who gave you her phone number?"

Kai looked up at Tyson, eyeing him suspiciously, "unfortunately, yes. Why?"

Tyson grin broadened, "I was just wondering if I should ask her out on a date, now that I'm in **your** body and all."

"You dare, and I will make you hurt so -"

"Ah! But would you cause damage to your own body?"

"I could easily self-inflict the pain, now that I'm in **YOUR** body and all," Kai said smirking.

"You'd be the one who'd feel the pain though!"

"I can handle the pain," Kai snapped, "but it would be your body I'm scarring."

Tyson pouted again, "fine, you've made your point! Now, I'm hungry!"

"You make me fat and I'll -"

"Yeah Yeah, you'll murder me in my sleep, play a new one Kai!" Tyson said heading towards the kitchen.

Kai growled and stomped outside, throwing himself down at the roots of a tree in the garden, leaving Ray, Max and Kenny on their own.

After a small silence Ray said, "we've got to keep an eye on them two. I've got a feeling they might do something stupid."

"Why would they?" Max questioned.

Ray sighed, "Tyson because - well- he always does stupid things, but now he's in Kai's body, he's going to push the boundaries a bit I fear. And I get the feeling Kai might commit suicide."

"Oh."

Ray turned to Kenny, "Chief, you okay? I know it's a bit of a shock, but snap out of it yeah?" he said shaking the younger boy slightly.

"I'm okay, really," Kenny said weakly.

The three boys were quiet again.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Max said, suddenly very worried, "What if we can't switch them back?"

"I think we'll be able to," Kenny said, edging closer, "Dizzi will know, I'm positive, she was trying to explain something as the warning signs were going off, but I couldn't hear her. It's just a matter of fixing her, I'll be able to, but it might take me a while."

"How long?" Ray asked.

"A few days, four at the most. So we've just got to keep it a secret until then right?"

Ray thought for a minute, "I think we might just pull through all of this," He laughed, "except for Kai, he might be a bit mentally traumatized at the end!"

The other two laughed with him. Until Max suddenly stopped and gasped.

"What?" said Ray, worried by the blondes sudden change in emotion.

"School!" Max stated, "on Monday! Kai is going to have to go in Tyson's place!"

"Oh my," Kenny said covering his mouth with his hand.

Ray on the other hand just looked confused, "what's the big deal guys? Kai's really smart, he'll probably boost Tyson's grades if anything!"

"It's not that, Ray," Max said hesitantly, "It's just that; Tyson's pretty popular at school, people are always crowding around him, especially now he World Champion. I'm worried Kai could lash out at somebody."

"Argh, I see."

Just then Tyson came back into the room clutching an armful of food. He flopped down next to Ray, "where's sourpuss?"

"Outside."

Tyson nodded, stuffing food into his mouth. It was disturbing seeing the body of a boy who hardly ever eat anything, suddenly eating like an animal.

"Tyson, we've just been talking about this - erm - little issue, and we've come across a few problems," Kenny said stuttering slightly.

"Like?"

"School for example?"

Tyson suddenly stopped, and gazed at the other three who were waiting for a bad reaction, however it did not come. Instead, Tyson whooped.

"AWESOME! Kai doesn't have to go to school does he? I'm going to get to laze around all day while he has to go to school for me with you guys! HA!" Tyson cheered and laughed.

Ray, Max and Kenny exchanged glances.

"Erm, yeah, Tyson, that's the problem," Ray started, catching the other boy's attention, "well with Kai's - erm - difficult nature, aren't you worried he might, I don't know, ruin your reputation as a nice guy?"

Tyson looked deep in thought, he actually looked like the normal Kai for a moment, "You guys will make sure he behaves himself thought, right?" he asked looking at Max and Kenny worriedly.

Another pause.

"We promise we'll try to Tyson," Max said, "but..."

He trailed off, not quite knowing how to say it, but he didn't need to, Tyson understood. If Kai went on a rampage, it's not like **Max** and **Kenny** could really stop him.

"There's something else as well," Ray said, the others looked at him, "are we going to tell any grown-ups about this, your Grandpa maybe? Or Mr. Dickinson?"

"We can't tell my Grandpa - he'll freak," Tyson said.

"I think it would be best if we just keep this quiet," Kenny said logically, "if anyone else finds out, especially the grown-ups, they'll make a huge deal out of this. And besides, I don't think Mr. Dickinson will be too happy that I was playing around with the bit-beasts," he added guiltily.

"Don't worry about it Chief," Tyson said giving the smaller boy a pat on the back, "it wasn't your fault, even if Kai thinks so, it was an accident. Anyway, this will be a piece of cake. Kai can go to school for me on Monday, while I laze around here!"

Tyson smiled blissfully, unaware as the others, yet again, exchanged glances.

"Erm Tyson, you do still remember your in Kai's body right?" Max asked, and Tyson nodded, staring as if to say, 'do I look that stupid?'

"Well then, you can't exactly stay around here then, not if we don't want anybody to find out about the swap. Your going to have to go to Kai's house, and well, live his life," Max continued, making a face slightly.

Tyson looked like someone had hit him.

"WHAT? I'm not going to that place! Especially not with that power-crazed psychopath who goes by the name of Voltaire. Or in Kai's case; Grandfa -"

"Finish that sentence and die, Tyson," came a voice.

The boys turned and saw Kai in the doorway, anger etched across his (Or Tyson's, depending on how you looked at it)features and his hands curled up into balls.

Tyson frowned, "why do you always defend him Kai? It's not like he's ever treated you like a person."

"What the hell would you know?" Kai snapped and Tyson pouted.

"Whatever," Tyson said, before taking a deep breath, "I don't want to go live at your house."

"Well I don't want live at yours either," Kai retorted, "but from what I've over-heard, looks like I'm going to have to, until brainiac here figures out how to switch us back," he said jabbing his thumb in Kenny's direction, who blushed.

Ray stood up and frowned, "Kai, that wasn't very nice," he said looking over at Kai, who squared up to Ray, despite the fact he was now smaller than him.

Max jumped in between the two and raised his hands, "okay, I'm being referee-guy. Calm down and shake hands!"

Kai threw Max a filthy look, while Ray bowed his head before plopping himself back down.

"Sorry Max, I guess tempers are going to be running high over the next few days," Ray said, "But! We have to figure something out. Now - Tyson, tomorrow night your going to have to go to Kai's house but tonight, at least, you can stay here -"

Tyson scoffed and muttered, "now I need permission to stay at my own home."

Ray frowned at him before continuing, "Kai your going to have to live here as Tyson and go to school as him on Monday with Max and Kenny, don't worry they'll look after you -"

Kai copied Tyson and scoffed, while muttering, "great, I get to be baby-sat by two little brats."

"KAI!"

"Hn."

Max giggled. It was so weird seeing such different people stuck in each others body, yet it was also quite funny. What more can you expect from the sugar-high kid though?

Ray sighed, "I know this sounds quite easy, but I hope you both know this isn't going to be as simple as it sounds."

Tyson grinned, "Awww! Come on Ray, how hard can it be to act as Kai? Watch I can do it all ready."

And with that he stood up and walked to the corner of the room, all eyes watching him, where he leaned against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest, and scowled at them all.

Ray, Max and Kenny burst out laughing while the real Kai scowled as well, making them laugh harder. Tyson pushed of from the wall and sat down and laughed with the other three boys, before Max turned to Kai.

"Come on Kai, let's see you be Tyson!"

Kai growled, 'they actually think this is amusing!'

"Hn, I'm not sure I know how to act as retarded as Tyson."

Tyson immediately stopped laughing, "HEY!"

Kai smirked, infuriating Tyson more.

"Just remember Kai; I'll take you out if I have to! I'm way bigger than you now!"

"Yeah, but you still are, and always will be, dopey little Tyson."

Tyson huffed and mumbled 'git' under his breath.

Ray chuckled, "okay, hush it up you two. So are you clear about all of this? Your to act as each other just until we get this sorted right?"

"RIGHT!" Tyson yelled happily while Kai 'Hn'-ed.

"Well, I'm just going to go back home and get some equipment and tools to fix Dizzi," Kenny said standing up and heading towards the door.

"HEY CHEIF! I'll come with!" Max yelled chasing him out of the room, "we can stop by the shops and get some candy!"

The remaining three boys heard Kenny groan, Max was sugar-happy enough as it was.

"Right, well, I'm going to start dinner since your Grandpa's out," Ray said and made his way out of the room, though a minute later he popped his head back around the door, "erm, try not to kill each other, yeah?"

Kai and Tyson sat in silence for a while. Kai was staring at his feet, cursing in his mind while Tyson was watching him.

After 5 minutes or so, Kai, irritated, snapped his head up and glared at Tyson, "WHY are you staring at me?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't realise I was," he answered sheepishly, as Kai rolled his eyes, "I was just wondering, what shall I do if your Grandfather starts talking to me? 'Cause in case you haven't noticed, I'm not overly fond of him."

"I have noticed," Kai said, "If you don't talk to him, then he won't talk to you... or even acknowledge your presence," he had added looking down.

Although Kai had only been in Tyson's body for about an hour, he had already mastered keeping the normally happy face expressionless, and the normally cheerful voice emotionless.

However, Tyson suddenly noticed a hint a sadness sound through the cold voice and the miserable look that flashed over his face.

"He - he ignores you?" Tyson asked hesitantly, wanting an answer desperately, but not wanting to send Kai flying of the handle.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kai answered, his voice strong and cold once again.

"Well, who do you talk to? You have servants right? Do you speak to them?"

"I don't talk to anybody in that house."

Tyson gaped at Kai who had taken his cap off and was fiddling with the brim.

'I wonder how he copes not talking to anybody through the week,' Tyson thought.

Kai suddenly looked up at Tyson, who was lucky that the sympathy he was feeling for Kai wasn't showing on his face, and decided to ask a few questions of his own.

"Your Grandpa isn't going to talk to me 24/7 is he?"

Tyson laughed, "nah, just tell him your doing homework and he'll leave you alone. Although, try and talk to him a bit, yeah?"

Kai didn't answer, instead he seemed to be having a good look at Tyson's sense of fashion.

"Have you got any more tasteful clothes?" he asked.

"What the hells wrong with my clothes?" Tyson said looking hurt.

"I don't do shorts, or bright colours," Kai answered simply.

Tyson scowled, "I've got a couple of pairs of fairly baggy, black jeans in the draws," he said gesturing, "but I haven't got any dark tops really."

"Hn, that'll be okay then."

"I suppose I won't be finding any shorts or yellow t-shirts are your place then?"

"Nope."

"Thought as much."

* * *

- **That Night **-

Tyson's Grandpa had come back a couple of hours ago, and to everyone's surprise, Kai managed to put on a convincing act. True, he wasn't very talkative but he put on a large smile for Grandpa Granger, and ate at least three helpings of food. Though admittedly he threw it all back up 15 minutes later in the toilet, though Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson made sure 'Grandpa' didn't find out.

"You feeling a bit better now Kai?" Max asked as they sat in the living room watching a movie.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I can't believe you chucked up all that food!" Tyson said moodily, "I only got one helping cause I had to act like you! How do you cope eating so little?"

"Shove off Tyson."

Tyson scowled. He also had put on a good act as Kai, though he did over-dramatise a couple of times.

After the movie finished, the boys started getting ready for bed. Kai hurriedly slipped on Tyson's pyjama's, looking slightly disgusted. He normally slept in a baggy top and his boxer shorts Blue and white striped pyjama's were **NOT** his style. He slid into his futon quickly and closed his eyes.

Kenny, Max and Ray were all in their futons as well, slowly falling asleep one by one.

Tyson however had been in the bathroom for the last 20 minutes.

He had originally gone in to quickly brush his teeth and wash his face. However, after rinsing the soap off his face, he looked up into the mirror and frowned. The blue shark-fin markings Kai always had on his face had not rinsed off.

Grabbing the soap bar again, Tyson rubbed at the markings, only they did not clear off.

'Damn Kai!' Tyson thought, 'what do you do? Draw and colour them on with permanent marker!'

After scrubbing furiously for 15 minutes, using various different face washes, Tyson finally grabbed a pumice rock from the the little cupboard under the sink and, being as stupid as he is, rubbed against the markings on Kai's cheek.

Tyson hissed in pain, 'ARGHHHHHHH! Guess I shouldn't have done that.'

He looked back into the mirror and gasped.

The buffer had cut into his skin and had made a small cut that was bleeding, not very much, but still blood dribbled out from it.

But what shocked Tyson the most is that the markings still had not budged. The cut was right in the centre of the larger 'fin' on his right cheek, and all the skin around it was blue.

'T-their tat-tattoo's?' Tyson asked himself disbelievingly.

Tyson had always thought Kai used face paint, sure for a 14 - nearly 15 - year old, it was a bit strange, but why would somebody tattoo blue shark fins on their face? It didn't make sense.

Tyson finally climbed into his futon, his head buzzing with questions.

* * *

-**The Next Morning**-

Kai woke up lying on his side. He peeked open an eye and was met with the sight of his own face staring back at him. For a moment he was in shock, then he remembered.

'Great, I'm still in the morons body,' Kai thought sitting up., 'Urgh! He's even managing to snore like he normally does.'

True, Tyson was sleeping at a strange angle, snoring louder than a jet-engine.

Kai stood up and padded towards the bathroom.

"K-Kai?"

Kai turned around and saw Ray's weary face yawning.

"You should go back to bed, it's only 6:20am, it'll look suspicious if 'Grampa' see's you. Tyson isn't capable of getting up this early," Ray said chuckling slightly.

"I can't sleep with the noise he's making," Kai said, glaring at Tyson, disgusted that it was his body that was in such a ridiculous position.

"I suppose your right," Ray said, smiling, "just try not to bump into 'Grampa' then."

"If I see Mr. Granger, I'll tell him I wasn't feeling too well."

Ray watched as Kai made his way into the bathroom and sighed.

Kai was the only one in the group who called 'Grampa' Mr. Granger. The old guy had insisted they called him 'Grampa'. Even The White Tigers, who only met him briefly, were calling him that. Where as Kai seemed to think calling somebody un-related to him 'Grampa' was completely inappropriate.

* * *

-**A couple of Hours Later**-

Tyson had woken up when the smell of waffles drifted throughout the dojo. Luckily 'Grampa' had gone out early so Tyson was able to eat as much as he wanted, and Kai as little as he wanted.

Because of the events from yesterday, they all agreed, including Kai, they didn't have to train today. Max and Ray found themselves a bit restless though, and started a little match in the garden while Kenny worked on fixing Dizzi.

Tyson watched the battle between Max and Ray, until he spotted Kai sat, eyes closed, under a large tree in the garden and walked over to him.

Before Tyson even opened his mouth, Kai snapped at him, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to asked you something," Tyson said innocently.

Kai cracked open an eye and studied Tyson's face.

After a moment or so, he closed his eye again, "ask away."

"Why did you have these markings tattooed on?" Tyson asked.

Kai's eyes snapped open and he glared at Tyson, looking angry, but more worried than anything else.

"What did you say?" Kai breathed.

"These markings on your face," Tyson said, touching his cheek, not noticing the mingled emotions that had escaped Kai's barriers, "I always thought they were face-paint, but last night I found out they were tattoos. Why would you tattoo shark-fin, traingle-thingies on your face?"

"I didn't do it!" Kai snapped angrily, '_skark-fin, raingle-thingies_' he thought to himself. What the hell?

Tyson turned his head to his side confused, Kai's blue bangs falling across his face, "who did then?"

"None of your business!"

"Well, why would you let someone -"

"Just **DROP IT **Tyson!" Kai suddenly yelled, jumping to his feet and stomping towards the dojo, Max, Ray, Kenny and Tyson all staring after him.

"Whoa! Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Tyson said quietly, yet Kai heard him.

Hand on the door, Kai turned and growled at Tyson, "Yes, and you were next to it!" before striding inside.

Tyson flushed and once again muttered, "git" under his breath.

* * *

**Well how was that for you? I decided to write quite a long chapter seeing as though the time between updates is probably going to get much longer.**

**Please review anyway!**

**I still try to update as soon as!**

**Logging out. **

**Phoenix-falling**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Hello all!**

**THE REVIEWS WERE SMASHING! ****So thank you! I'm really glad that so many people like this story!**

**I ain't going to babble today, so I'm just going to get on with it.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - School: Yay

Kai drummed his fingers on the table. To everyone else, he looked just as indifferent as he normally did, but on the inside he was worried.

'I don't know if I cope with this,' he thought to himself, 'Tyson craves attention where as I hate it. What the hell am I going to say to all his friends?'

Tyson was also having an inner battle. 'When I see Voltaire I should just walk right past him. No! I'll punch him in the nose. No. Then I'll get Kai in trouble. I've got it! I'll just say something incredible witty! But what?'

It was tow hours until the group would be walking Tyson to the Hiwatari mansion, and the tension was building. Tyson wanted to ask Kai questions about the way he should behave and act, but the crimson-eyed teen was still angry from the argument this morning, that he wouldn't listen. Also the fact that he was 'shitting-bricks' about having to go to school tomorrow.

Ray was busy cooking dinner. Really he just wanted to escape the tension. He could practically feel it. Kai was biting everyone's heads of if they dared speak to him, and Tyson was just talking really quickly and fidgeting. If Ray didn't know the truth he would of believed Tyson was on drugs.

Kenny was once again sat in a corner trying to fix Dizzi, while Max was sat inches away from he TV, following everything with his mouth slightly open.

Tyson started chewing his nails. Then tapping his fingers. Then his foot followed. He didn't notice Kai throwing him irritated looks from the other side of the room. Finally he snapped.

"Would you **PLEASE** stop fidgeting so much!" Kai yelled at him, "your getting on my nerves."

Tyson looked clueless for a moment, before his own temper struck up, "well if you'd just talk to me and tell me more about your life and how to live it, I wouldn't be so frigging nervous would I?"

"What's there to be nervous about?" Kai snapped.

"Oh nothing, just the little fact that I'm going to be living with a **psychopath** for the next few days!"

Kai jumped to his feet and growled, "just shut your mouth and deal with it!"

Tyson also jumped to his feet when Ray came darting back into the room.

"Sit down and stop fighting both of you! Please?!?!"

Max looked around from the TV, "ye guys, calm down, we're all nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?" Tyson asked, frowning, "I'm the one who's going to be living with that chaos-worshipping mani -"

Tyson didn't get chance to finish his sentence, as Kai streaked across to him and punched him squarely in the jaw.

"KAI!" Ray cried shocked as Tyson lost his balance and toppled onto the floor, clutching his face.

Kai leaned forwards and grabbed Tyson by his scarf, pulling him onto his feet, "I mean it Tyson, you keep your mouth closed about my Grandfather or I'll break it!" He raised his fist again.

Ray lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, pulling him backwards until he was out of reach of Tyson, who was simply stunned.

"Calm down Kai!" Ray pleaded as he fought the now-smaller boy.

"Get off me Ray, or I'll break your face as well!" Kai snarled, trying to throw Ray of him.

Suddenly their legs got tangled and they both tripped and fell with a thud onto the floor, however, Ray did not let go of Kai.

Max was edging closer, wanting to help, but as Kai was flailing his legs around dangerously, he couldn't get close. Kenny was still in the corner, he was snuggling up to his broken laptop, watching the two boys fight, while Tyson was still stood looking gormless.

Kai rolled over and managed to knee Ray in the 'delicates.' However his victory was short lived, as Max took the opportunity to pounce onto Kai's legs, sitting on them and pinning them down. Ray recovered quickly and, wincing ever so slightly, crawled over and pushed Kai down, holding him still. Kai struggled but realised in Tyson's body, he couldn't take on both of them at once. He stopped struggling and glared up at Ray, who glared right back.

"That," Ray growled, "_really_ hurt!"

Kai chuckled nastily, "pussy."

Ray restrained himself from punching Kai, instead he took a deep breath and released his shoulders.

"Go to your room, right now."

Kai looked frustrated that Ray was bossing him about, and doing it so patronisingly, like he was some naughty little five year old. He sat up and crossed his arms, "like hell I will!"

Ray gritted his teeth, "fine, you asked for it!" he snapped. He walked over to Tyson (still speechless) and took off the long, white scarf from around his neck, Kai watching him intently. But before Kai knew what had hit him, Ray threw the scarf around him, pinning his arm to his sides and tied him up.

Max suppressed a snigger, Kai was being tied up with his own scarf, it was actually kind of comical, that is until Kai gave him the infamous, 'death glare' which, even in Tyson's body, he pulled off to bone chilling effects.

Once Ray was done, he gestured for Max to move off Kai's legs, which he did. Ray bent done, pulled Kai up and then so quickly, threw Kai over his shoulder.

"What the - ? RAY! Get the hell off me! Put me down!" Kai screamed as Ray carried him out of the room.

"If your going to act like a child, I'm going to treat you like one," Ray said firmly.

"I'll show you childishness!" Kai said through gritted teeth and started thrashing around, making Ray wobble and almost loose his balance.

Ray took a deep breath, 'I have no idea what is stopping me from beating him to death with a pan.' He made it to the bedroom, where he dumped Kai on the floor, who struggled to get free from his scarf (**A/N: Attack of the killer scarf lol**).

"I'll be back to deal with you in ten minutes or so," Ray stated before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Kai huffed and sat still, starting intently out of the window.

Ray went back into the living room, where everything was normal again, Kenny fixing Dizzi, Max watching TV, Tyson… being Tyson.

"Tyson," Ray said sitting down on the sofa next the him, "can you please try and use your head?"

Tyson jerked to look at him, "What? Why me? He's the one who needs to go to Anger Management!"

"I know Kai's short-tempered, but Tyson, you were a bit… tactless."

Tyson crooked his head, "how do you mean?"

"Well, isn't it obvious that Voltaire is a touchy subject for Kai? It upsets him when you say those sort of things. Yes they may be true, but Kai doesn't like it, so just try not to, okay?" Ray asked, praying.

Tyson sighed, "yeah, okay, I'll lay of I suppose."

"Thanks Tyson."

Ray stood up and went back towards the bedroom. He was surprised to see Kai still sat bound, and in the exact same position he had left him in.

Kai glared at him, "come on, get this lecture over and done with then!"

Ray sighed, and moved to start undoing the knot in the scarf, "I'm not going to lecture you, just try and be nice yeah?"

As the scarf fell down free, Kai stared at Ray slightly shocked as he backed out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The BladeBreaker's walked down streets full of the biggest houses you could ever imagine. Sorry not houses, _mansions._ Tyson gaped at every single one, unable to believe his eyes. He turned to Kai.

"You live in one of these houses?" he asked amazed.

Kai visibly stiffened, "yes," he answered shortly.

"Wow! You must have a massive bedroom! And an en-suite! And -"

Kai didn't listen as Tyson babbled on about all the luxuries he had. Truth be told, he'd never wanted them. He learnt how to make do on so little, that plasma screen TV's, state of the art High-Fi's and a vibrating beds, just weren't in his interest range.

Finally Kai stopped outside a set of large gold gates which secured a large mansion along with 2 acres of land. Next to the gates was a stone slab with writing engraved upon it.

"'#13 Hiwatari' - home sweet home," Kai mumbled to himself.

'Unlucky 13,' Tyson thought, 'great.'

The boys stared at each other for a minute, Tyson reluctant to go in.

"Come on Tyson, you've got to do this," Ray encouraged, "you'll be fine."

Tyson looked at Kai, "what do I say?"

"Nothing. Just ring the doorbell, and someone will answer on the intercom."

Tyson nodded, you could see the sweat clinging to his forehead. He turned around and pressed the doorbell, a small buzzing sound could be heard.

Suddenly a posh and snotty voice came out from a little speaker box next to the doorbell.

"Hiwatari residence. Please state you name and business."

Tyson looked around at the others quickly, before clearing his throat, though he was not able to take the quiver away from his voice.

"It's m-me, Kai."

"Master Kai? I'll open the gates right away!"

And with that the gates slowly started to open and Tyson stepped inside. Glancing around at his friends one last time, he made his way up the gravel drive and towards the great, towering, two oak doors.

The others watched him until he was half way there when they turned around and started making their way back home.

They stopped after they had been walking for 10 minutes or so. Max and Ray looked at Kai.

"You'll be okay right?" Max asked, as he and Ray would be going back to his house now, and then Kenny would be leaving for his place.

Kai crossed his arms, "I'm not a four year old Max."

Max smiled, "I know that. I guess I'll see you and Kenny tomorrow, you both remember where we're meeting?"

Kai and Kenny nodded.

"See you then," Ray said.

"Bye guys," Kenny said.

"Hn."

* * *

Tyson's POV

Oh, My, God. I'm so nervous. I don't think I'll be able to open those doors, their too big! What if I push when I should pull? Oh crap. Damn you Kai, why didn't you tell me these things?

Luckily enough, just as I was two metres from the door, one of the servants pushed the front doors open for me. Phew!

"Welcome home, Master Kai," the servant said, bowing as I stepped inside.

"Erm, yeah. Thanks. And hi," I said nervously, giving the servant a small smile, who stared at me weirdly as though I'd just dropped off Mars or something.

Strange people, I thought as I stepped into the hallway, which may I add - was** huge**, the servant was still staring after me in amazement.

Suddenly I stopped. Where the hell is Kai's bedroom? Scarp that; where is anything?

"Master Kai?" I turned, the servant was close to me now, looking suspicious.

"Err, is, erm, is m-my Grandfather home?" I asked out of the blue, and the servant raised an eyebrow, I don't think he could be any more surprised.

"Lord Voltaire is in his study, he demanded there be no interruptions. I think you would be best to go to your room, Master Kai."

"Erm, ye, okay," I said starting to panic slightly as the servant as still watching me.

"Anthony!" a voice came, and another person appeared from a door on the left, he was looking at the servant next to me, "Lord Voltaire wishes for your presence."

"Of course, I shall come immediately," Anthony replied and swept away, glancing back at me questioningly one last time.

I sighed with relief. Thank god, at least I can get lost without anyone knowing. I decided I had to start somewhere, so I walked over to a door on the right, and peeped inside. It was the living room, and as I guessed, it was complete with a mounted plasma screen TV, leather sofa's and full of antiques. I closed the door and hurried to the next door on the right. Looking inside, I sighed. Their were some large marble stairs leading the upper floor, where I guessed Kai's bedroom would be.

I stepped up each one, my shoes echoing in the empty space, 'this place is just too big! Why the hell does Voltaire need all this space?'

I climbed to the top of the stairs and was met with another hallways of door, only more than there were downstairs.

"Here we go again," I said to myself and reached for the first door.

* * *

Kai's POV

I made my way slowly back to Tyson's dojo. I had to go to school for him tomorrow as well - that'll be a dive. I don't know how he is constantly cheery, he doesn't eat as much of the sugary stuff as Max, so I just don't get it.

I stopped outside the front door, and I heard Mr. Granger talking to someone. I scowled as I heard words such words as 'little dudes' and 'K-man,' obviously referring to me. I don't know where that old timer gets off thinking he understands me. It was like that during The American tournament, when I helped that Antonio kid, the old geezer tried talking to me with his 'holier-than-thou-wisdom.' Like he'll ever understand, I guess Tyson takes after him like that.

Bored of waiting outside, I pulled open the door and was faced with Mr. Granger and… Mr. Granger?

I blinked stupidly, my mouth open as I stared at the younger Mr. Granger, Bruce.

"Hey kiddo!" he laughed, "what's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Aren't you happy to see your old man?"

"Mr. - er - d-dad!" I stammered. Shit, I almost called him Mr. Granger!

Mr. Granger junior and senior burst out laughing, "he's that excited to see you!"

I flushed as Bruce stepped forwards and pulled my into a giant bear hug. I stiffened. Oh god, get him of me!

"Hey, are you alright Tyson?" Bruce asked concerned, holding me loosely now, but I still didn't unclench my body - I just can't stand people touching me, let alone hugging me.

It got worse as Bruce pushed the hair out of my eyes and lifted my chin so my eyes met his.

"Is… is it because I haven't visited in such a long time?" he asked.

Okay, I've got to be Tyson. So think Tyson! Does Tyson miss his dad a lot? How often does he come and visit? Gah!

I just nodded, "yes, I - I missed you, dad." I could feel myself grow warm around my neck. I never thought I'd say something like that, ever.

Crap. Bruce just hugged me again, "I'm sorry, Ty, I wish I could be around more," he said and pulled me to the sofa, Mr. Granger Senior gave us a… _loving_ look - I guess that's what it was anyway - before heading to the kitchen to make some tea.

"I know things haven't been the best they can be, especially for you; not since your mom… d-died," Bruce whispered, I stared up at him, eyes wide. I knew Tyson's mom had died when he was young, but he's always so happy, I would have never guessed that it would tear him apart so much.

"But, Ty, I promise I'll try and make things better for you, I don't want you to hurt anymore." With that he brought his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. And the strange thing was that I just couldn't do anything about it, I completely froze, inside and out.

Something was really wrong.

I still found it hard to believe that Tyson would be in pain, I mean just look at his goofy face… it screams stupidity and unawareness. But I guess it would hurt him, after all he is just a kid.

However, that wasn't what made me so uncomfortable. It was the way Bruce spoke. I just didn't understand how someone - even a parent - could be so loving. It seems so unnatural… well it does to me anyway.

I don't know how long he held me. I didn't like it one bit, but I had to be Tyson, and Tyson likes this sort of stuff, hugs and emotions - weird kid.

Three hours later as I was climbing into my futon, I was still thinking about it and I couldn't understand why. I should of blocked it from my mind. I mean why would I want to keep a memory of Tyson's dad hugging me and being all caring?

But something struck me as I lay restless. Tyson may not see his dad all that much, but he adores his father and vice versa. They have an amazing relationship, I guess anyway. Tyson had a dad who loved him to pieces.

I frowned through the darkness and growled.

"_Basterd!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes slowly and I was met with the sun blazing through the window in all it's glory. I looked at the alarm clock next to me. 6:10am.

I grinned and rolled over, planning for the day ahead, before groaning.

"Shit. I've got to go to school," I moaned pushing myself up. (**A/N: I don't know much about Japanese schools and their timetables, so I following the schedule we have here in England**)

I got up and made my way to the bathroom and took a long shower, letting the warmth spread over my body. It was soothing, although washing all of Tyson's hair was just annoying. I wonder how Ray manages it?

I turned the tap off, and a cold draft sweep through me. I shivered as goose bumps appeared on my body and I stepped out of the shower.

After drying myself of I started putting on some of Tyson's more appropriate clothes, not them damn awful shorts and yellow t-shirt.

I walked into the kitchen. I expected it to be empty but both Bruce and 'Grandpa' Granger were sat at the small table. They looked shocked when they saw me come in. I froze at their stares.

"Whoa, Tyson! What in God's name has gotten you up this early?" Bruce asked, shaking his newspaper and smiling up at me.

"Er, just wasn't as tired as normal," I replied, sliding into the seat opposite him and taking a slice of toast. 'Grandpa' Granger stood up and declared that he was going practising kendo.

I nodded and nibbled my toast, not noticing that Bruce was watching me, an odd expression on his face.

"Tyson… are you sure your alright?" he asked concerned, "I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but _your_ eating habits can't change even in that space of time. Are you feeling sick?"

I looked up, confused.

Oh fuck! Tyson demolishes all the food on the table in three minutes, how could I forget?

Not quite sure what to do, I shrugged. Bruce sighed.

"Is it because of last night? Because we were talking about mom? I guess it was wrong of me to bring up such a painful subject. I know how it is, it still hurts even me," he said, looking down sadly. I couldn't do anything but stare. I guess this family do have it hard sometimes, they know the pain of losing a loved one.

'_They know nothing of pain!'_

I shook the other voice out of my head. The same voice that cursed Tyson last night.

"It's not that, don't worry about it," I said, not with the normal Tyson's enthusiasm though. Bruce smiled.

"Well, anyway, on a brighter note; guess who's coming home for a visit tomorrow?" he asked, smile becoming wider. I blinked again.

"Who?"

Bruce's smile faltered slightly. I wonder if he thought I should have guessed straight away?

"Hiro of course!" Bruce laughed, "you do still remember your big brother don't you?!?!"

My mouth fell open. Obviously: I don't.

Since when has Tyson had a brother? He's never mentioned it before, and he's _always_ talking about himself and his oh-so-fabulous life!

"Oh! Er, t-that's… Great!" I stammered, trying to force myself to smile, though I think I just looked deranged.

"I know!" Bruce said, still smiling, oblivious to my lack of understanding, "it's been a while since even _I've_ seen him."

Bruce stood up happily and bid me a good day at school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood at the bridge with Kenny who had arrived five minutes before hand, waiting for Max. I could not stop frowning as I hitched Tyson's school bag higher onto my shoulder. I still can't believe I'm going to school.

I always hated school. When I first left the Abby, Grandfather sent me to a public school. It was pointless. I had completed my education while I was in the Abby, everything from mathematics to Religious Studies. I normally enjoyed learning, but since I knew it all I was uninterested, and the teachers took me for a moody, rebellious kid. And after a few incidents I was expelled. Though decided to wise up because Grandfather was NOT pleased. Apart from that, I haven't been to a proper school in almost 10 years.

Finally a mass of blonde hair could be seen speeding towards us.

"Sorry I'm late guys!"

"Whatever," I sighed, "lets just go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: sorry if I'm skipping too much, but I want to get a bit of school in on this chapter)**

Normal POV

Kai walked down a school corridor, Max and Kenny either side of him. As they walked, many of the other boys waved, gave thumbs-up signs or exclaimed "Yo Champ Tyson!" While some girls squealed and blushed.

'Air-heads,' Kai thought, hardly responding to any of the Tyson 'Fans.'

Suddenly Kai felt a pair of arms fasten around his neck, and a pair of legs wrap around is waist.

He almost fell over in surprise, as he growled and tried to turn around to see which obnoxious arse-hole had mistaken him for a horse.

"Ty-kun!" a high, irritating voice whispered in his ear, "you thought any more about my offer? You want to go out with me? I know you were looking up my skirt the other day!"

The person was obviously female, as a girly giggle sounded. It became even more obvious when the girl tighten her lock around Kai, and he felt her breasts press into his back.

His temper rising, Kai spun around so quickly that the girl couldn't hold on tight enough and she flew of his back and landed in a heap on the floor, pink knockers exposed.

"Marsha!" another girl cried, "are you alright?"

The girl on the floor, Marsha, pulled herself onto her knees and glared up at Kai, everybody in the corridor had stopped and were staring at the scene, some looked worried, other were laughing.

"Ty-kun you jerk!" Marsha yelled at him, her cheeks bright pink.

Max and Kenny exchanged glances, holding their breath, waiting for Kai to respond, hoping against hope that he wouldn't blow a fuse.

Kai clenched his hands into tight balls, "shut your mouth you filthy little harlot!"

Everyone gasped as Kenny and Max groaned.

'Tyson is _not_ going to be happy!' Max thought.

* * *

'I'm so happy,' Tyson thought as he rolled over smiling.

It was 11 o'clock and nobody was yelling at him to get up or train or anything.

Okay, sure, last night he was PISSED because he had to come live in the Hiwatari mansion, but that anger soon evaporated when he _finally_ found Kai's bedroom.

It. Was. Massive!

Even now, Tyson was happy, as he stretched lazily across Kai's king-size four-poster bed. He couldn't stop smiling.

'Ah well, better get up,' Tyson thought kicking the thick covers of him and making his way to the en-suite bathroom.

He only wore a baggy T-shirt and boxer shorts, but the heating was up and Tyson felt content.

He stepped inside the en-suite and gasped. 'Voltaire may be a basterd,' he thought, 'but he sure has got class, can't deny him that!'

Tyson gaped around at the marble bathroom, complete with a bath, shower, toilet, double sink and mirrors…_ on the ceiling!_

Tyson grinned again as he pulled oh his top, and stared into the mirror.

He frowned slightly as his eyes met the four cobalt tattoos on Kai's cheeks.

'I still want to know how he got them.'

Tyson them started examining Kai's body, admiring how well muscled he was. The BladeBreakers knew very well that Kai was fitter and stronger than any of they were, but he had never taken his top if in front of them, so they had no idea just how well toned he was.

Tyson, too busy gaping, never realised that if he turned just a fraction more to the right, he would have seen the reflection of the start of a few scars that littered across Kai's back. He did however, notice a scar down by Kai's hip.

Tyson traced over it, pondering. It looked like a knife-wound. How did he know? (He watches 'Crime-Watch').

Passing that aside, Tyson was suddenly struck with a very strange thought. He didn't know whether to laugh or be disgusted with himself, for Tyson had just began to wonder about the size of Kai's 'package.' (**A/N: if you get my meaning**)

'Should I look,' He asked himself, 'would it make me gay if I did look?

He argued with himself, fingering the brim of his boxer shorts, frowning every now and again, until…

'Screw it! I'll just take a quick look.'

And with that he pulled his boxers forwards and had a quick peek.

He only looked for a second or two, before he allowed the boxer short elastic to snap back into place.

He could only think of one word as he stared at Kai's reflection in the mirror.

"Wow."

* * *

**LMAO! Sorry, I just HAD to put that last bit in.**

**Oh, just en case anyone is wondering, Tyson is NOT gay, he's just a rather curious teenager.**

**Anyway, please review, always wanted! And I'll try to have the next chapter up soon as I can (omg college is awesome, just encase you wanted to know).**

**Logging out. **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Ahhh! Back to this story, I'm kind of swapping between each of my two fic's, I don't know which one I'm enjoying more.**

**It's been so long since I update, and I apologise!**

**Though I'm very happy to be writing this right now, seeing as though I've spent all day on my feet at work; holding my breath every five minutes because the store was packed with little old ladies who stank of piss - not very nice at all.**

**Oh. My. God! Your reviews are wonderful! Only three chapters and 29 reviews! I love you seriously!**

**So a little thank-you is in order don't you agree?**

**InvaderRev**

**FlamingIce94**

**Crystalbladedragon**

**Miako6**

**Lockita**

**UNpReDiCtAbLElIfE**

**Kissedbykai**

**xflightofthephoenix**

**Canyx**

**glitch**

**Shadowslayer798**

**vlissan**

**twin1**

**Sholay**

**Cailony**

**Snappa**

**RyuuKai**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**(and if I forgot anybody who has reviewed. Omfg, I am so sorry - I will lick your shoes!)**

**Anyway I'll stop going on with myself and get down to the itty-gritty shizz shall I?**

**Yes - I should.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4 - No Way!

Normal POV

Max and Kenny pulled Kai through the corridors in the boys bathroom, passing some people who laughed and cried "nice one!" at the rather amusing scene that just took place.

"Kai!" Kenny squealed, panting slightly, "What did you do that for?"

"Do what exactly?" Kai asked indifferently.

"Why did you call Marsha a whore!?!?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "you mean she isn't a whore? Could have fooled me."

"That's not the point! Tyson has a massive crush on her!" Kenny exclaimed franticly.

"Well I don't make much off Tyson's taste then, why doesn't he just run off to a red light zone?" Kai said brushing himself down, while Max goggled at him.

"It was kind of funny, you've got to admit," the blonde chuckled.

Kai glared at him, "I wasn't trying to be funny, I was just telling her what she is," he stated bluntly.

Max laughed, "come on we'd better get to class."

The three made their way to their classroom, Kai lagging back slightly because he didn't know the way. When they entered, Max and Kenny headed for the back seats and ushered Kai into a seat between them.

As soon as Kai sat down he was swamped by at least 8 people.

"Yo Tyson! You been spinning the blade over the weekend?"

"I - err."

"Can I see Dragoon? Just a peak? Please Ty-kun!"

"When's the next tournament coming up?"

"I - I don't know -"

"Hey Ty, you done your homework? Hilary will fry you if you haven't!"

"H - Homework?"

Max and Kenny watched nervously as Kai became more and more flustered. He wasn't used to people crowding him like this. He normally shot them a 'death-glare' and they stayed the hell away.

Kai flinched violently as a dark haired boy slung his arm around Kai's neck laughing playfully.

"Whoa, Tyson - are you alright?" the boy asked, shocked at his behaviour.

"Ye, Ty-kun," a girl with pig-tails asked, "your all quiet, are you ill?"

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS ILL! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING TODAY TYSON GRANGER!"

A loud female voice dominated the classroom, and the crowd parted to reveal a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Kai.

"Yikes," the dark haired guy said, shifting away, "Hilary's scary."

The girl, Hilary, marched up to Kai, who just watched her oncoming, not showing any emotion, he heard Kenny gulp next to him.

"Just so you know Granger, I'm going to be watching you like a hawk!" Hilary exclaimed, "just because you won that stupid bey-championship doesn't mean you can get away with murder!"

Kai raised an eyebrow, 'who the hell is this chick?'

"Oh, _honey_! Where's your snappy comeback?" Hilary asked triumphantly, smirking, however, surprised, as Kai returned the smirk.

"I was just merely musing over the idea that people with loud mouths have little brains, I think you just proved it true… _love_," Kai said casually, as Max sniggered into his hands next to him. Nobody else laughed, they just looked shocked that Tyson hadn't used his usual retort of "your mum!" In fact he had said something sarcastically smart.

Hilary fumed, "_**I**_ have a little brain! Are you sure your not confusing me with yourself?"

"No, I'm not retarded. Now if you would kindly extract your head from your arse, and piss off - that would be marvellous," Kai said, looking at his nails, signalling the end of the conversation.

Hilary opened and closed her mouth several times before storming of to her desk at the front of the class, slamming her hands down on the table with force.

"Ha, nice one Tyson, I didn't know you were capable of actually beating Hilary in an argument!" someone yelled, causing Hilary to twitch.

'Tyson is more dense than I originally thought,' Kai said to himself vaguely staring out of the window, hoping the hounding would stop. Fat chance. People continued to try to talk to him, and the more they did, the more he withdrew, hunching backwards in his seat, only they leaned closer.

Finally, the teacher came in and Kai sighed with relief, 'thank the lord.'

* * *

Tyson searched through Kai's draws looking for some clothes that were more - what's the word - _normal? _He pulled out a pair of black baggy trousers that looked fairly normal, until he saw they had chains wrapped around the ankles and five spikes down each side (**A/N: I have a pair like this)**. Tyson sniffed in disgust, 'what the hell?' 

Finally he pulled on a black t-shirt and grey combats. He looked at Kai's scarf that was sat on a chair next to a desk, before looking outside.

'Nah, it's too warm to wear a scarf, I don't know how Kai manages it,' Tyson thought.

Tyson stretched and slipped on Kai's trainers before heading for the door. He stepped out into the hall, closed the door, turned around and bumped straight into… Voltaire.

* * *

Kai sighed for the fifteenth time that day, he was bored, very bored. Max and Kenny kept stealing glances at him, as did many other kids in the class. They obviously didn't understand why the loud, cheery, sociable Tyson Granger was acting like a complete grump.

Kai's attention was caught when a paper ball came flying towards his face, with he swiftly dodged. He looked around angrily to find the person who threw it.

"Wow," someone whispered, "I didn't know Tyson could move that fast."

Kai frowned, 'stupid Tyson.'

"Hey! Stop whispering at the back!" the teacher shouted, and Hilary turned around and shot an angry glare at Kai as if it was him.

Max leaned towards Kai, "You may have noticed that Hilary doesn't like Tyson."

"Really?" Kai whispered back sarcastically, "well she's really good at hiding it."

"MR. GRANGER!" the teacher suddenly yelled, "you seem to have a lot to say about this subject, so maybe you could come up and answer this algebra question on the board for us, hmm?"

Kai frowned, he only spoke once!

There were sneers among the others as Kai stood up and made his way to the front of the class. Kenny and Max looked at each other.

Hilary sniggered, "there is **NO WAY** he will answer **that!** He's too stupid!"

Kai's insides boiled, he did **not** like this girl. Even though she was talking about Tyson (which in some respects was kind of amusing) she was still a first-class bitch.

Kai smirked as he looked at the equation, 'piece of piss,' he thought picking up the board marker, and filling in the answer faster than blinking.

The class stared shocked before someone cried, "he's **got** to have done it wrong!" Others mumbled in agreement, which only made Kai smirk more. He knew he had got it right.

And Hilary, by the look on her face, knew he'd gotten it right as well.

The teacher regained her speech, "err, w-well done Tyson, that's… correct! You may sit down."

Kai made his way back to his seat with a superior step in his stride.

Kenny bit his nails, 'he answered it quicker than I did,' he thought miserably.

Many people in the class stared at Kai, believing that they had just witnessed the slow and stupid Tyson Granger answer an advanced algebra equation.

* * *

Tyson stared up into the face of Voltaire, suddenly not knowing how to react at all. He just stood there, mouth open, staring at the older man, which he apparently found irritating. 

"Close your mouth!" Voltaire snapped at him, "you look ridiculous!"

Tyson obeyed slowly. His stare turned into a glare, which Voltaire returned. They stayed like this for a few minutes, each one refusing to give to look away until the other did.

Finally, Voltaire broke the eerie silence, "why the hell are you up so late? I know being with those idiotic, so-called friends of yours has made you weak; but it's past 11 for god's sake!"

Tyson's anger boiled as Voltaire said 'idiotic, so-called friends,' and restrained himself from launching at the old man, while wondering vaguely how Kai handled these situations.

'AH HA!' Tyson thought gleefully, 'I know just what to do!'

He looked straight into Voltaire's face with an indifferent expression and said…

"Hn."

And with that he brushed past the wealthy man, silently celebrating his victory. Though it was short lived.

Tyson only made in four steps when he felt a hand seize his upper arm, and he was spun around, with force, where he was met with Voltaire's angry face.

"Don't you dare treat me with such disrespect **ever** again, have I made my self clear?" Voltaire snarled, grabbing Tyson's other arm and holding the teen with a lot pressure. He shook him violently, "WELL! Have I?"

Tyson, completely shocked by this sudden aggressive movement, barely managed to nod. He silently prayed Voltaire would let him go as his grip was tight and he was losing the feeling in his arms.

However Voltaire didn't let him go, only shook him again, "why aren't you wearing your scarf?"

Tyson looked bewildered. What did it matter if he was wearing the scarf or not?

"It's t-too warm," he stammered, hoping this would satisfy Voltaire.

Nope.

It only infuriated him more.

He let go of Tyson quickly, who was able to take a deep breath, which caught in his throat when Voltaire back-handed him and he fell to the floor, wide-eyed in shock.

"Idiot!" Voltaire hissed, "why must you be so stupid? We can't have people **seeing it **now can we?"

Tyson pushed himself to his feet, and looked back into Voltaire's face.

"Seeing what?" he asked confused, before suddenly wondering if that was a stupid question to ask.

Voltaire thought so as he back-handed the teen, who he believed was his grandson, once again, although this time, Tyson did not fall, just stumbled a few steps backwards.

"Are you testing to see how far my patience and temper will stretch today or something? Because if you are, here's some advice: **don't**!"

And with that Voltaire strode past him, and made his way towards the staircase, where he turned and growled menacingly, "Well! Put your flipping scarf on! Or your not going outside!"

Tyson watched as Voltaire whipped out of sight before turning, grumbling, back into Kai's bedroom to retrieve the scarf.

" '_He doesn't even talk to me! He ignores me' _" Tyson mimicked Kai, "he was talking and paying quite a bit of attention to you then Kai, feel proud!?!?" Tyson snarled as he stomped over to where the scarf lay.

"I bet you just wanted Voltaire to hit me!" Tyson accused Kai furiously, "you knew if he saw me - well your body anyway - he'd hit me… … …"

Tyson slowly trailed of as he thought about what he was saying. If Voltaire had hit him just now…

Did he hit Kai often?

Tyson's stomach lurched as he thought about it. Concern built up, which was quickly over powered by anger. The thought of Kai having to come home to that every night made him sick, and the even worse truth, that none of the Blade Breakers - Kai's friends - had noticed, was just down-right awful.

"God this is so messed up," Tyson sighed as he picked the scarf up.

"_Idiot!" Voltaire hissed, "why must you be so stupid? We can't have people **seeing it **now can we?"_

'What the hell was he going on about?' Tyson asked himself, 'He doesn't want people seeing something? But what? Something that's normally hidden…? Hidden by… the scarf!'

Tyson smiled proudly as though he had just deciphered a complex riddle, and headed towards the mirror, scarf in hand, 'Alright Tyson! Score one for the team - or yourself! Who cares?'

Tyson looked into the mirror and looked from side to side of Kai's neck, searching for the slightest thing which Voltaire might want to be kept hidden.

He turned around and strained his neck as he tried to see if there was anything on his back.

He was about to give up, when he saw something. Black writing? On Kai's spine, slightly off the right and half covered by his top. But there was something there.

Tyson moved closer to the mirror, strained his already sore neck some more, and reached around with arms to pull Kai's top down ever-so-slightly to reveal some writing.

There wasn't much there, but it was small and because Tyson was looking at the reflection, he had to read it back-to-front, which, for Tyson, took some time.

Finally, Tyson's face held pure shock and horror as he understood what Voltaire wanted to keep hidden. If anybody found out, him, and maybe even that creep Boris, would be in a lot of trouble.

There, inked in black on Kai's back, were the words:

**Property Of**

**BioVolt**

* * *

Kai took a deep breath as he felt fresh air hit his face. It was lunch-break and he'd never felt so happy to get outside. 

Kenny seemed suddenly very happy.

"We've got a science quiz this afternoon!" the small boy chirped gleefully, as Max groaned.

"It's not fair!" Max whined, "I'm going to get the lowest score because Tyson isn't here! Unless…"

Max turned around and seized the front of Kai's t-shirt.

"Kai, how good are you at science?"

Kai raised an eyebrow and he untwined Max's fingers from his shirt, "better than you," he said simply, making Max cringe.

They went and sat at the steps near the main entrance of the school and Max and Kenny opened their packed-lunches and dug it. Kai stared blankly off into the distance sipping some bottled water.

"Aren't you hungry Kai?" Max asked swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"Hn."

"Oh."

Kenny and Max exchanged glances for the 100th time that day. They were normally watching Tyson goofing around and showing off at this time of day. It was unnaturally quiet.

"Erm, Ray and Max said they'd meet us back at the dojo after school," Kenny said nervously.

"Hn."

Max rolled his eyes, 'just like Kai,' he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Oh man' Max thought turning over his science test paper, 'I'm so going to fail! And it's going to look like Tyson out-shone me! No fair!'

Kenny was all ready scribbling away excitedly, while Kai was calmly reading the questions, he smirked suddenly.

'How easy can this get?'

* * *

Tyson walked slowly down the street, eyes downcast, the long scarf trailing behind him, covering the small writing permanently etched onto Kai's back. 

'Property of BioVolt,' Tyson thought, 'that's horrible, it's like they think he's a object that can be possessed and used.'

Tyson headed towards the river where he would meet Ray so they could head to the dojo together.

"Tyson! Hey Tyson!"

Tyson turned and - speak of the devil - Ray was jogging towards him.

"Hey buddy," Ray said, bending over slightly panting but still smiling, "I see you made it through he night."

"Yeah," Tyson said off handily, "it wasn't too bad, but listen…"

As the set off, Ray moved closer as Tyson filled him in on the whole 'scarf and tattoo' matter, and concluded by taking the scarf off and showing Ray the inking.

"Oh my god," Ray whispered, "so your saying that Voltaire… or Boris… one of them did that to Kai?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"This may be a dumb question, but do you think we should ask Kai about it?" Ray asked.

Tyson thought for a moment.

"No…" he answered finally, "You saw how he freaked when I asked him about these tattoo's -"

"Their tattoo's as well?!?!" Ray interrupted as Tyson gestured to the four blue shark-fin markings on Kai's cheeks, "I thought they were face-paint!"

"That's what I thought, but when I tried to wash them off - well they didn't wash off. And when I asked him about it, he flipped out," Tyson said as he and Ray rounded the corner and saw the dojo up ahead.

"Well I reckon your right Tyson," Ray said, and Tyson looked at him surprised, not many people thought he was right… ever. "If Kai reacted badly to that, then I'm sure it'll be worse this time. I mean if he didn't tell us to begin with, then he obviously doesn't want us to know."

Tyson nodded in agreement, " 'kay so we won't say anything."

"RAY! TYSON!"

The pair turned in time to see a blonde mop of hair obscure their vision and their oxygen supply cut short as an arm roped around each of their necks.

"Yes Max, we love you too, but seriously I need to breathe," Tyson choked out.

"Oops! Sorry!" Max laughed rubbing his head as he jumped away from Ray and Tyson who were massaging their necks.

"S'ok," Ray said off-handily, "where are Kenny and Kai?"

"Open your eyes and look," came a grumpy voice, as the figure of Tyson came into view from behind Max, only it was Kai. And beside him was Kenny.

"How was school?" Ray asked Kai.

"Hn," was the reply as Kai strode past them, and Tyson jogged up to him.

Ray looked at the other two, "did everything go okay?"

"Well, yeah I suppose," Max said hesitantly, "as well as they it could have gone anyway."

Ray nodded, "good," and they followed Kai and Tyson who were having a whispered argument.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me where your bedroom was?" Tyson demanded, "I had to search everywhere! I looked like a right tit!"

"Why didn't **you** tell me you had a brother?" Kai snapped back, "I had to sit and listen to your dad bang on about a load of mushy crap about your happy family!"

Tyson froze.

"My - my dad's back?"

Kai froze as well, 'great, stuck your foot in that one didn't you Kai?'

Kai regained his normal indifferent composure, "yeah, he said your brother, Hiro or something, is coming home for a visit tomorrow," he stated before swiftly turning and marched towards the dojo.

Tyson, however, remained still. Tears stung his eyes.

'It's not fair!' he thought to himself, 'I haven't seen them in so long, and now we finally get a chance to be together… I'm not going to be there… Kai will.'

Tears were really threatening to fall now, as Tyson sniffed hard trying to force them back, when a hand clapped on his shoulder. He turned to see Ray looking at him concerned.

"Hey Tyson, are you okay?"

Tyson blinked, "n - yes. Yes I'm fine, thanks Ray."

Kai waited for them to catch up just outside the dojo, obviously he didn't want to be alone again with Bruce and 'grandpa' Granger.

They stepped in together and Kai quickly hurried to Tyson's room while Tyson lagged behind, hoping to get a glimpse of his dad. Unlucky for him; he didn't. Looking remarkably like the real Kai, he slouched moodily into to bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"So," Ray said, "school. Tell us. Any complications?"

Kai looked aimlessly out of the window as Ray stared at him wanting an answer. Finally he sighed and looked at Max and Kenny.

"You tell us."

"It was okay, I guess," Kenny said pulling Dizzi out of his bag, "well Kai was a bit quiet -"

"A bit!?!?" Max snorted and Tyson frowned.

'There goes Kai, ruining my reputation,' he thought.

"Well, okay, _very_ quiet," Kenny continued, "but apart from the incident with Marsha, it was -"

"What?" Tyson snapped jerking out of his glaring (at Kai), "What happened with Marsha?"

Kenny and Max looked nervously at each other, Tyson would kill them just for being the messenger.

"Err…"

"Well come on! Spit it out," Tyson said crawling closer to the two boys, while Ray looked anxious.

"I called her a harlot alright," Kai said carelessly meetig Tyson glare, which turned into puzzlement.

"You called her a what?" he asked confused.

Kai rolled his eyes, "A **Harlot**," and Tyson continued to stare, completely lost and Kai's eyes rolled so violently they could have popped out of his sockets.

"A harlot! You know, a prostitute, call-girl, town-bike, hooker, slag - **common whore**. Whatever these tarts go by nowadays," Kai said stretching back.

Max was suppressing a snigger again. Kenny had turned his back on the conversation, cringing as he started typing away with Dizzi and Ray looked gob-smacked, though, like Max, slightly amused.

Tyson, on the other hand, was silently steaming away as he mouthed he last few words.

"You. Called. Marsha. A. Harlot?" He said slowly, his voice shaking with anger.

"Way! He's got there. Give him a medal!" Kai replied sarcastically.

"YOU BAST -"

"TYSON! SON! YOU HOME?"

The five boys froze as they heard heavy footsteps thundering towards the room. Tyson and Kai looked at each other, the anger evaporating from each of them, replaced with shock, though Kai managed to hide the sudden fear that hit him.

The door slid open, and they could barley blink before Kai was engulfed in a huge bear hug from Tyson's dad, knocking him backwards onto the floor. He panicked but managed to restrain himself from forcing his fist into Bruce's jaw. Instead he stiffly hug the man back.

"Whoops!" came Bruce voice as he sat up laughing and ruffled Kai's hair knocking his cap off. Kai cringed. He _hated_ people ruffling his hair, it was so patronizing.

Tyson watched jealously.

"Hey boys!" Bruce said cheerfully and they returned the greeting. All apart from Tyson, who's throat had gone dry, so he just nodded.

(**A/N: sorry, I'm skipping bits again, although they're not really that important)**

They sat and talked for a while, Bruce telling them about his research into the bit-beasts, which three of them found fascinating.

Tyson and Kai however were both distracted. Kai was being pulled closer and closer into Bruce's embrace every second, and to keep up his act as Tyson he was unable to squirm away. Something he very much wanted to do.

Tyson was unable to look at the sight for more than a couple of seconds at a time. He felt ill watching his dad being so loving to someone that wasn't him. Someone that _should_ be him. He tried to focus on different areas of the room, yet he was always drawn back to the sight he couldn't stand.

Finally, he got up. Bruce stopped talking and everyone stared at him.

"Bathroom," he said stiffly, his throat burning for some reason.

"Kay kid," Bruce said friendly, "hurry back. You'll be training soon right? You want to whip these bunch into shape. Especially this one," he laughed pulling Kai into a tighter hug and even kissing his head. Both Tyson and Kai looked like they might cry. Tyson more likely.

He nodded and hurried from the room as he felt the prickling of tear behind his eyes and by the time he had reached the bathroom, they were already falling.

Tyson clutched the sink as more tears fell, like crystals, leaving silvery trails down his cheeks. He suppressed a sob, knowing that the walls weren't very thick.

'I can't stand it. He's my dad! I can't sit there and watch him and Kai like that.'

He gasped and gulped and looked up into the mirror.

He suddenly chuckled as he saw Kai's reflection. His eyes were big and red, crying really made Kai look like an innocent kid.

He grabbed a towel, wiped his eyes and nose, and straightened himself up, hoping the others wouldn't guess he'd been crying.

Tyson took a deep breath and headed back to the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Max and Kenny had gone home after training and Ray, Tyson and Kai were left.

Luckily for Tyson, after he had returned from the bathroom his dad had gone to make dinner, so he didn't have to watch him loving another kid. Tyson and Kai hadn't looked at each other in the eye throughout the training session.

And luckily for Kai, in dinner Bruce and 'Grandpa' Granger disappeared for 10 minutes or so, in which time he was able to switch his plate with Tyson's (well Ray swapped the plates as neither Tyson or Kai would look up enough to arrange it) so he didn't have to spend another night with his head in the loo, chucking his guts up.

Now, Ray and Tyson were ready to leave, they bid goodbye to the Granger's and Kai and started walking down the path.

"Ah! Hang on one sec," Tyson said, "I've forgot my launcher!"

"Alright, I'll wait here for you," Ray said as Tyson hurried around to the back garden.

Once there, he spotted his launcher on the floor next to the mini Bey-dish in the ground. He walked towards it and picked it up, freezing when he heard voices.

"You know, Ty, I really have missed you load," came Bruce's voice. Tyson didn't know whether to be happy or sad at hearing this.

He moved back slightly and saw that the door leading to his room was open, and he was met with the sight he least wanted to see.

Bruce, _his_ dad, was sat on a futon next to Kai, who looked uncomfortable as he was hugged tightly by Bruce.

"And Hiro coming tomorrow! It'll be great for all of us to be together again, I mean, your mum is always with us," Bruce said sadly, but he was still smiling.

Kai flinched at the last bit, and Bruce misunderstood. He pulled Kai so that Kai's face was buried in his chest.

Tyson watched he scene, tears poking his eyes again, '_mum…'_

Finally, Bruce released Kai, patted him on the back and left the room.

Kai sighed with relief, with only made Tyson angry and he stood up straight and watched as Kai made his way over to the door and opened it, jumping slightly when he saw Tyson standing in the back garden.

He blinked.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked.

Tyson held up his launcher, "forgot this," he snapped back.

"Tetchy aren't you?" Kai hissed.

Tyson didn't know what tetchy meant, but it probably wasn't nice if it came from Kai, and it lead him to do what he did next.

Tyson stepped forward and shoved Kai roughly in the chest. Kai staggered backwards and hit the wall of the dojo. It wasn't the hardest of shoves, but it took Kai by surprise and he glared back at Tyson.

"Idiot!" he said in a voice just above a whisper, "what did you do that -"

"I hate you!" Tyson interrupted venomously, "that's my dad and I have to watch him love _you_ when it should be me!"

And with that he turned on his heel and stormed around the front to meet Ray, leaving Kai shocked and surprised.

After a few minutes of staring at the corner where Tyson disappeared around, Kai gaze fell to his feet.

"Yeah," He whispered to himself, "he's _your_ dad and he loves _you_. Be grateful Tyson, not all of us have that luxury."

* * *

**Sappy ending, ne? Yeah well I liked it!**

**And sorry is my spelling or grammar is all over the show, I was rushing to get this up.**

**So tell me what you think! I'll try not to leave it too long next time!**

**Logging out. **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! She's back - run for cover.**

**I don't really have anything that interesting to say apart from I hate period pains. And I know you all were **_**dying **_**to hear that.**

**Lot's of Tyson in this one but I'd never leave out Kai.**

**No chit-chat, 'ere we go.**

* * *

Secrets Revealed

After the upset between him and Kai, Tyson had stormed back to the Hiwatari mansion in one hell of a foul mood. Leaving behind a bewildered and hurt Ray who had almost had his head bitten of when he tried to start casual conversation.

Tyson reached the gates of number 13 and jabbed the button for the intercom so hard it got lodged inside.

"Hiwatari residence. Please state -"

"LET ME IN!" Tyson roared at the butler through the intercom.

The butler didn't hesitate and opened the door immediately.

Many of the servants within the Hiwatari residence had worked there for years, Voltaire didn't like outsiders and newcomers too much, and they were very well used to Kai's tantrums. It was best just to keep cool and stay clear of the stoic teen.

Tyson marched up the drive and as the butler (**not the servant Anthony from before**) was opening the door, Tyson kicked it so hard it slammed into the poor mans face.

Not saying a word of apology, Tyson stormed across the hall, steaming so bad it was almost visible - unaware that Voltaire was stood at the door leading to the dining room holding a business letter, watching the teen with a raised eyebrow and almost… amused (?) expression on his aged face.

Tyson wrenched open the door leading towards the marble staircase and ran up them, 2 steps at a time, purposely stamping his feet, making the sound echo through the empty space.

After the mission through the mansion, Tyson finally slowed down when he reached Kai's bedroom. He threw himself down on the four-poster bed. Slipping his shoes of while he pulled a pillow over his face and screamed into it, biting it until it ripped.

Downstairs, Voltaire was sat in his study, staring at the business letter he received earlier in the day, a glass of brandy in his hand. He heard a muffled scream from above and looked at the ceiling, frowning. He shook his head and took a sip of his brandy, "idiotic boy."

* * *

Ray slowly walked up the path of Max's house having stayed late with Tyson at the dojo while Max had left early to do his homework.

His mind kept straying back to Tyson. The navy-haired teen had been distracted all night, quieter and stiffer than normal. And, of course, on the return journey - well there was no easy way of putting it - Tyson had been an obnoxious jerk!

Ray pushed open the front door, as quietly as he could, Max and his dad had both insisted that he could come and go when he chose, but Ray still felt uncomfortable just letting himself into Max's house all the time - he felt as though he was intruding on a family.

He closed the door as silently as he could, cringing as the hinges squeaked noisily. Max suddenly came bounding down the stairs.

"Ray! You want to make some more noise when you come home, I thought we were being burgled for a second!"

Ray smiled embarrassed, "ye… sure Max."

Max tilted his head, "what's up buddy? You look as though you've been doing some serious thinking."

"Yeah, I have. Come on, I'll tell you about it upstairs."

The two boys walked up the stairs towards Max's room.

Max and Ray had adjoining bedrooms. They were both a similar size, large, enough for a single bed, cupboard, desk and space for whatever else the teenage boys cultured the floor up with.

"So what's up?" Max said jumping on to his bed and seizing one of his many stuffed toys, before seeing Ray's expression and dumping the furry tortoise back down on the floor.

"Well, you noticed that Tyson was acting really weird today?" Ray asked.

Max snorted, "so I was the only one who picked up on that then was I?"

"No, well I figured it was because of his dad," Ray said looking out of the window sadly and then looking back at Max who had drawn a blank. "Well you saw him didn't you? Bruce was all over Kai. Tyson doesn't see his dad all that often and now he's visiting, Tyson has to watch him smoother another kid with fatherly love. It must be tough."

Max looked down, "yeah, I guess it would be. I don't know how I'd cope if I went to visit my mom and she was hugging another kid. I… I would probably cry."

"I think Tyson did."

"**WHAT**?!?!"

"When he excused himself to go to the bathroom, his eyes were a bit puffy when he came back," Ray mumbled.

"Oh…" Max suddenly laughed, "it must have been strange to see Kai have tears in his eyes."

Ray grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I bet," he said offhandedly, wanting to get back on track, "well, anyway, just when we were going to leave tonight, Tyson went back into the garden because he forgot his launcher. I heard him say something, he sounded angry, and when he came back he was acting like a total prick! He kept snapping at me almost as bad as Kai would. I honestly think him and Kai might have had a mini argument back there."

Max smiled, "what's new eh?"

"Ha, nothing I guess," Ray laughed.

After his little screaming fit, Tyson suddenly realised how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten all his dinner back at the dojo and he didn't even know where the kitchen was here.

His stomach growled loudly.

"Screw it, I need food," he muttered moodily, getting up and walking out of the room.

Once downstairs, as quietly as he could, he peeked behind a few doors searching for the kitchen.

* * *

Tyson's POV

Why the hell is this house so freaking big? There's no need for it all!

THANK GOD! At last - the kitchen.

Aw crud, just got to find the food now.

Why do they need a kitchen this big? I know Voltaire is a greedy basterd, but come on! You could feed a whole country with all the stuff in here!

Why is the fridge hidden in a cupboard? GAH! Stupid, confusing people!

What the hell is all this healthy, nutritional crap? Why don't they just have peanut-butter? I could kill for a peanut-butter sandwich.

Argh! I'm drooling!

I quickly wiped my mouth, looking into a toaster, hoping there wasn't any spit still on my chin.

Lucky me. While concentrating on my reflection I didn't notice the set of china plates next to me. And when I finished cleaning my face up I stretched my arms out widely.

**CRASH!**

Crap. Well done Tyson. Knock over a whole collection of plates, very smooth.

Double crap. They looked kind of expensive I noted as I looked at the broken remains. I hope no one heard.

Triple crap. Nothings really going my way is it? Voltaire, followed by Anthony and the butler from earlier came streaking into the kitchen. Voltaire looked murderous, his eyes popping out when he saw the china plates shattered on the floor.

He stomped over to me, a glare that could have burnt right through my skin. At least I know where Kai gets it from.

"Those! Were antiques!" Voltaire spat, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

I looked at the smashed plates and then back up at the twisted old git.

"Oops?" I said with a shrug.

Voltaire's face turned beetroot, I smirked inwardly, though it vanished when he growled in anger and his arm shot out, as he seized my by the scruff of the neck, his other hand held my arm in an iron-vice grip.

Voltaire turned to Anthony and the butler, "clean this mess up and then continue your tasks. Do not disturb me for the next hour or so."

The butler nodded without question and hurried to fetch a dustpan and brush, however, Anthony paused for a spilt-second, in which time I noticed he sent me a worried look.

Voltaire suddenly yanked me from the room and pulled me into the hall, where he turned to face me.

"I've become tired of your disrespectful behaviour Kai," he hissed at me, "I think it's time I taught you another lesson."

Huh? What? A lesson? What the hell is he planning? I'm guessing that this isn't going to be to good for me then.

Voltaire pulled me towards a door a noticed earlier on though I hadn't seen what was behind it.

Behind is was a staircase leading down into, what I can only guess, was the cellar. Voltaire quickly clicked the light switch as proceeded on dragging me.

Once down, I saw hat there were four doors on either side of the walls of a long and narrow corridor. Each door was made of steel and had a bar-lock, it reminded me of a picture I saw about London-Dungeons. I gulped.

Voltaire had stopped looking at each of the doors, deciding which one to go in. Finally he led me to a door third-on-the-right. He shifted the bar-lock so we could gain access to the room. He opened the door and practically threw me inside and I landed heavily on the floor, bruising my wrist.

I moaned as Voltaire flicked on the lights. I waited for my eyes to adjust, and when they finally did, I observed my new surroundings.

I gasped.

We were in a medium-sized, brink-walled room, for a cellar - fairly normal, I'll grant you. But this room was filled with knives. Hanging off all the walls. Smalls daggers to kitchen cleavers to samurai swords.

My eyes must have been as wide as plates, and to my surprise I turned to see Voltaire had locked the door and was now grinning at me like a maniac. He walked straight over to me and back-handed me.

Pushing myself off the floor, I clutched my right cheek which was now red and burning.

Basterd! I'll seriously kill him!

Well, not really. I wanted to, but I just seemed to be frozen with fear. This room was seriously creeping me out, light reflecting on to me from so many shining blades and a much larger, and insane man was stood before me with god-only-knows what ideas running through his twisted mind.

I stepped backwards away from Voltaire who, obviously sensed my fear, so he took a step forward. Only I took another step back and so on, until I hit the wall with a thump, hissing slightly as one of the blades cut my arm.

Happy that I was now scared out of my wits, Voltaire stopped advancing and moved to the side towards a glass cabinet. My eyes followed his movements. His hand reaching inside his pockets, pulling out a small key which he inserted into the lock and turned.

"Now Kai, I'll give you a little reminder why you are not to mess with me," Voltaire smirked at me and retrieved an object from the cabinet. Two objects actually.

I craned my neck, and managed to see one of the objects looked like a tragic excuse for rope, it was thin and flimsy. I didn't get a chance to see the other object, although I saw a flash of silver.

Voltaire locked the cabinet and brought the two items with him towards me. And I got a chance to see them properly.

I grasped the walls behind me in fear; it wasn't a rope - it was a whip. A long black whip with three-tails.

The other was a pair of handcuffs.

I tried to move myself, to run, to grab one of the knives that lay inches from my fingers. But I just couldn't, I don't think I'd have ever been so scared before. I was visible shaking. This just made Voltaire, who was still advancing on me, smile evilly.

I felt my body regain movement and I bolted for the door, only to fall to the floor choking, as Voltaire seized that damn scarf that was fluttering behind me.

"The door is _locked_, Kai," Voltaire sneered, "you saw me do it."

Oh yeah.

Voltaire gripped my hair, yanked me to my feet and pulled me towards a metal pole that stood in a far corner of the room. He positioned my hands behind it at either side, and quicker than blinking, the handcuff's were around my wrists, preventing me from leaving that spot. Voltaire then moved behind and I turn as much as possible to watch him.

He selected a blade from the wall and came back to me, once again, I was frozen solid. All I could do was watch him move closer menacingly and I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the pain.

Only it didn't come.

Instead, Voltaire was cutting my shirt off, and then he untied my scarf, discarding both pieces of clothing on the floor.

Fuck… I know what's coming now.

I scrunched up my eyes and within seconds I felt the most painful strike across my back. It was so sharp and sudden I wondered for a moment if I'd been electrocuted.

I didn't have long to sieve through my thoughts, because Voltaire had already raised the whip and brought it crashing against my back. I felt my skin break open and blood started to run.

And as they did, the tears also started to fall. Silently and almost invisible, they ran down my face for the second time today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later I as on my knees slouched forwards, my head resting against the pole and my breathing was deep and heavy. The pain had been to terrible I'd found it difficult to breathe.

Voltaire stood behind me, the whip lay curled next to his feet. He was staring straight as my back, I could almost feel the sense the disgust shining on his face.

"A year ago you could take 10 times as much as that," Voltaire said, "You've gotten unbelievably weak, maybe I should start a training routine for you again," he added, more to himself than me.

New training routine? Is _this_ what he considers training? Then I do **not** want to be around for the final exam.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Kai," Voltaire said, "I'm am not a person to cross, you should not have forgotten. If you choose to test me again, I will make it hurt a lot more. And if this behaviour continues, you will force me to put you in the **tank** again."

Wait… the _what_? The tank? And what the hell is that? A Tiger Tank? The one's they used in the War? Or is the tank just a name for something else?

My head hurts… not as much as my frigging back though. I dare not move because I know I'll scream in pain.

"I'll leave you down here for tonight," Voltaire said carelessly unlocking the door and stepping out, "I'll be back to let you out tomorrow, until then you can have a think about your actions."

And with that he slammed the door shut and bolted it, leaving me, still handcuffed and exhausted, huddled in the corner.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Kai's POV

I fucking hate school. And do you know why? Because there are _people _there. But not just any kind of people. No. Immature, loud, snot-nosed brats who's idea of a laugh is having a burping competition.

I kicked a rock grumpily.

You may have guessed, today I had another _priceless_ day at Tyson's crappy school.

First I was hounded by, well everyone, again.

That slut, Marsha and her bitch-brigade kept throwing me dirty looks.

Hilary tried accusing me for all the interruptions in class.

Max and Kenny were continually looking at me and checking up on me, they even insisted they came to the bathroom with me, until I told them that if they wanted to see Tyson's private's, they should have just asked him. That made them fuck off.

I smirked slightly as that memory came back. The Blade Breaker's really are still kids. I mean, they mess around, whine like babies, eat like there's no tomorrow and the most amusing thing I've noticed… sex.

Okay sounds weird right? But last year when we were at the American tournament, they rented a few movies out and had a night in, I even joined them. Anyway, there was this one higher rated film that had a few sex scenes. Oh My God. It was so amusing watching them.

Kenny excused himself to the bathroom after 2 minutes, Max was giggling uncontrollably saying random things like "I can see her boobs!" Ray was pretending to watch it but he was actually looking at the wall behind the TV, and Tyson, stupid git, made it so obvious he was getting turned on, by placing a cushion over his bits.

I sniggered as I walked up to the dojo.

Suddenly, I felt a shove in my back and some one put their foot in front of my legs so I tripped and fell to the floor.

"Who -?"

I heard laughing and I turned to see an older boy standing over me. He looked like he was in his early twenties (**A/N: tbh I have no idea how old Hiro is**) his shoulder length hair shaping his handsome face. He grinned down at me.

"S'up little bro?"

I gaped up at the young man. So _this_ is Hiro.

"Erm - hey," I said uncertainly, Hiro's smiled dropped a little.

"I'll start with an apology, dad said you'd been a little off since he got back," Hiro said looking sadly at me, "so here goes… I'm really sorry I haven't visited in ages."

"I-it's okay," I murmured pushing myself back onto my feet.

Hiro smiled, "oh that's good then!" he said, shoving me hard so I fell down again and ran past me laughing.

I growled pulling myself up once again, 'jerk.'

Back in the dojo I walked in to find Hiro, Bruce and 'Grandpa' in the kitchen talking and laughing like a proper family, hell did I feel out of place.

"Yo my main man!" 'Grandpa' said poking me with a kendo stick, "how's it feel to have the whole team together again?"

I forced a smile, "Great!" I said as enthusiastically as I could manage, remembering the argument with Tyson last night made me shift uncomfortably.

* * *

Tyson's POV

I rubbed my wrists tenderly, they were still red from wearing the handcuff's all night.

All night!!!

That basterd left me in the freezing celler all night and didn't let me out until noon the next day. THEN, he says I can't go out today!

So instead I'm lying on Kai's bed, wincing every time I moved. My back is killing so much.

I had a shower a couple of hours ago when Voltaire first let me out, but the water just kept burning the wounds, although I managed to get all over the dried blood off.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Last night was pure agony, so I was surprised when only a few of the strikes had drawn blood.

But it hasn't suppressed my anger for Voltaire. That basterd, I swear I've never wanted to kill him more. Not only had he beaten me, but I'm positive he must have done this to Kai before, I mean, he thought I was Kai. So he's probably beaten Kai lots of times.

I growled. What kind of person does that to anyone? Especailly their own Grandson.

I need to talk to Kai about this, I thought.

Actually, scrap that. What the hell would I say?

"_Hey Kai, Just wondering, how often does you Grandfather beat you up?"_

I snorted, Kai would beat _me_ up if I asked him that.

I sat up, painful as it was, and then made my way to the bathroom. The wounds were getting itchy again.

I stood shirtless, with my back to the mirror, peering over my shoulder inspecting the wounds.

The small inking stood out again.

'_Property of BioVolt_.' I thought miserably, poor Kai.

I felt terrible, only yesterday I told the guy I hated him and I yelled at him. Yep, I'm on a major guilt trip.

Suddenly, something else caught my eyes, I turned my head further and stared intently at the reflection.

And I saw them. The scars.

They were as long as the whip-lashes that lay over me now and I guessed that the scars were caused by the same treatment. But there were others as well that could have been caused by various different amounts of torture.

Sick, sick psychopaths!

I tightly closed my eyes. _God Kai! Why didn't you tell us?_ _We could have helped you, we wouldn't have looked down on you either._

_He must have been keeping everything locked up inside! The pain and violence that Voltaire showed me last night. How does Kai cope? _

I opened my eyes and let my head fall onto my chest. I have to tell someone about this. I refuse to let Kai come back to this torment when we swap back.

* * *

Kai's POV

I sat in the kitchen and listened to the other Granger's speak. I noticed they kept sending me funny looks as though they expected me to speak. They probably did. Tyson is a loud mouth.

After half an hour or so, 'Grandpa' had wondered off and there was just me, Bruce and Hiro left.

"Why don't the three of us go out somewhere?" Bruce suggested and my insides froze up.

"Sure," Hiro said smiling.

Bruce looked over to me and asked, "Do you want to go out somewhere Tyson?"

Fuck no.

"Yeah okay," I muttered taking a sip out of my drink.

"Great!" Bruce exclaimed clapping his hands together, "I was thinking we could go to the swimming baths, we used to -"

I suddenly choked on my drink, spraying bits over the table and Hiro smacked me on the back, I could feel my eyes watering.

"Whoa, you okay Ty?" Bruce asked, as Hiro rubbed my back.

"Y-yeah. Just swallowed too quickly.

Bruce laughed, "typical."

Not completely true. I'm not as dopey enough as Tyson to choke on my drink. It was when Bruce said the word swimming.

Swimming? As in swimming pool? Big tank of water?

Shit.

"What's up Ty," Hiro mocked, "you forgotten how to swim?"

"Course I haven't!" I snapped, though thankfully it was mistaken for brotherly fighting.

Yes, I know how to swim. And once upon a time I was very good at it. I haven't been in deep water (or water above waist height) for over 3 years.

And I don't plan on going in it anytime soon.

"It's settled then," Bruce said happily, "we'll go swimming! They're doing long sessions all this week!"

"Erm… I'm not feeling up to swimming actually," I mumbled, and Bruce and Hiro looked at me surprised.

"What? You love swimming! Or at least you enjoy splashing around like a moron," Hiro stated.

"I-I'm not feeling too good though, think I ate something dodgy…"

Bruce sighed, "I suppose we can go tomorrow?" and Hiro nodded, while I screamed inwardly.

Hiding my anger and (as much as I hate to admit it) _fear_, I nodded and left to go to Tyson's room.

I sat myself down on the floor and pulled out Dranzer.

This just keeps getting worse and worse.

* * *

Ray's POV

I decided to go and check on Tyson. He was _supposed_ to meet me again today, but he didn't even show up. He's probably still in a foul mood from yesterday.

I wondered what the hell Kai and Tyson must have argued about for Tyson to be so pissed.

I stopped outside the gates of the Hiwatari residence and buzzed the intercom.

"Hiwatari residence. Please state your name and business."

"Erm, this is Ray Kon, I'm a friend of Ty - Kai's. Is he home?"

"Master Kai is busy and is not permitted visitors for today."

"Oh! Okay, I guess I'll come back tomorrow then."

I stared at the gates for a moment longer before heading back to Max's.

This is starting to get weird.

* * *

**Yeah okay I know that's not a cliffy, but I really couldn't be bothered of thinking of a better ending.**

**So many questions.**

**What else is Tyson going to find out?**

**How did Kai get those scars?**

**What the hell is the **_**tank**_

**Why doesn't Kai want to go swimming?**

**I ain't telling you so you just have to keep reading.**

**Please review? Pretty please, although I know that wasn't one of my best chapters, I'm sorry.**

**Logging out. **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah! I feel likes it's been months since I last updated! SO how about I make this an extra long chapter eh? Cuzzz I love you guys so much! 15 reviews for the last chapter - that made me very happy!**

**This chapter focuses a lot on Kai. **

**WARNING:**** There's a bit of mindless babble in this chapter and lots of swearing on Kai's account.**

* * *

We Need To Talk

"Tyson wasn't allowed out?" Max asked, lying on his back while tossing his stuffed tortoise up in the air and catching it again.

"No, the butler just said he was busy and wasn't allowed to see anyone," Ray answered rubbing his temples furiously, "I may be over-reacting, but I think something might be wrong. I mean, Voltaire has never stopped Kai going out before - well not that we know of - and maybe Tyson, being himself, did something stupid? He doesn't exactly like Voltaire dose he?"

Max sat up and stared at Ray.

"So you think maybe Voltaire - what - grounded Tyson?" he asked looking slightly puzzled.

"Maybe…" Ray said.

Deep down, Ray thought he might be something worse than just stopping Tyson from leaving. Especially knowing what Voltaire had done to Kai in the past.

'_Property of BioVolt'_

He still hadn't told Max. He Didn't know exactly how.

Defeated, Ray sighed loudly.

"You look funny when your in deep thought," Max said amused.

Ray scowled at him, "you look funny day in day out."

Ray dodged as a furry tortoise came soaring at his head and Max pounced on him.

After scuffling for a few minutes, the two collapsed on the floor, laughing uncontrollably, and Ray even forgot about the issue with Tyson and Kai.

* * *

Turning over for the 100th time that night, Kai's face was mingled with so many emotions. Even though it was dark and no one have seen anyway, he'd tried to stop them from showing. If he did manage to keep his emotions under wraps, however, he was afraid he might throw-up as he had done only an hour before hand. 

Trying to ignore the growing feeling of sinking within his stomach, he focused on a way of excusing himself from swimming tomorrow.

Well today actually, Kai thought looking at the clock. It was almost 2am.

'Maybe I could fake being sick?' Kai thought to himself, 'at this rate I'm sure I could make myself chuck.'

Kai rolled over again and buried his head in his pillow while pounding it with his fists.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' he thought, not caring the slightest bit that he sounded like Tyson.

* * *

He couldn't help it, another tear rolled down his cheek. 

Tyson gripped his pillow as another scorching wave of pain came over his back. He's tried to rub some Savlon cream other the cuts but he just couldn't reach.

He sat up in bed, shaking badly, and stepped out towards the bathroom, wincing with every step. Tyson knew that just _looking_ at the wounds wasn't going to make them hurt less, instead it gave him the desire to become stronger… and murder Voltaire.

'Such a blissful idea,' Tyson thought smiling into the mirror over his right shoulder.

He spun around quickly when he heard a scuffle by the bathroom door, and was taken aback when he saw the servant, Anthony, stood in the entrance. Tyson glared at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"You know, either that whip has gotten tougher over the months being left in the cellar, or you Grandfather is right, you have gotten weaker," Anthony stated casually leaning against the door frame.

Tyson furrowed his eyebrows, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Kai! He was only at you for half an hour and you were sobbing like an infant," Anthony said taking a step forwards.

"Your point is?" Tyson growled, becoming quickly infuriated with the man.

Anthony shrugged, "If he suspects that you gotten too weak, he'll beat you every night until you toughen up, or have you forgotten about that?"

Tyson was silent. He now had heard evidence that Voltaire had beat on Kai before.

"So I suppose for your own sake, just don't test him. I don't know what's gotten into you the last couple of days."

"So, just sum this up for me… what are you trying to say?" Tyson asked raising his eyebrow.

Anthony sighed, his dark brown hair falling in front of his handsome face, "look Kai, I've worked for your Grandfather for what? 7 years now? And each time he punishes you, it doesn't get any easier to listen to."

He sighed again.

"Just keep your mouth shut and do what he says, then he hasn't got any reason to hit you."

Tyson bowed his head, 'I can't believe Kai puts up with this.'

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up and saw Anthony, who looked quite shocked that the teen hadn't pulled away.

"You'll probably tell me to go to hell… but do you want me to rub some cream on your back?" he asked, keeping his voice down.

Tyson stared blankly at him for a moment or so before nodding, much to Anthony's surprise.

Standing facing the mirror, Tyson leant over gripping the sink while Anthony took the cream and rubbed it soothingly onto he teens back. Tyson immediately felt the wounds start to cool.

* * *

Kai's POV

I woke up at 5:30am today, it was pointless trying to sleep some more. I just couldn't get the swimming out of my head… sorry did I say swimming? I meant drowning.

I decided to got up, I wasn't exactly tired anyway. I could probably do some training now anyway, I've been a bit slack for the last couple of days.

I shoved on a jumper over my night-top and stepped into the back yard, shivering as the crisp morning air bit my skin. I pulled Dranzer out, I haven't left her out of my sight since the switch, not that I did normally left her lying around.

I slotted my blade into my launcher and set myself our the mini bey-dish, preparing to launch. I closed my eyes as I pulled on the rip-chord.

-----------------------**Flashback------------------------**

Normal POV

A young two-toned haired boy stood, swaying slightly, over an enormous bey-dish in a underground chamber. The walls, which once had been a normal brick colour, were scorched black, damp and slime forming in the corners of the room, almost like a prison. The atmosphere was eerie; if one was to enter the chamber, they would automatically be on their guard.

At first glance, the boy appeared to be alone, but as he stood - shivering as the a cold draft seeped through the dank room and trying desperately to restrain the strong tug that unconsciousness was having upon his body - a voice sounded from above.

"_Again."_

The boy merely nodded, his crimson eyes flickering upwards to a doorways higher up in the room where a metal platform snaked around the perimeter of the room. Upon the platform, stood a man, dressed in a long, black cloak, his face barley visible, though his long, crooked nose protruded out from behind his hood, along with a pair of abnormal, purple goggles.

The boy raised his arms. In none hand an old-school beyblade launcher, in the other was a blue beyblade, supporting a bit-chip of a beautiful, fire phoenix - Dranzer.

Attaching the two together, his body visible shaking through nervousness and exhaustion, he launched the beyblade into the dish, where it landed almost perfectly, spinning at the with perfect direction and speed. The boy smiled and looked hopefully up at the man stood on the metal platform. He prayed for a good reception.

The man continued staring at the beyblade for a few more minutes, watching it's rotation and balance, looking for the slightest flaw. He suddenly fixed his eyes on the boy.

"_Keep practising."_

As the man turned and stepped of the platform and through the door behind him, the smile slipped of the boy's face instantly and was replaced with sadness and slight despair.

He's tried so hard. Practising endlessly, following every order. Even though he cried every night and wished to be anywhere else in the world, a part of him was fixated on pleasing all his peers in this hell-hole. Yet the Director never seemed to notice his talents and his skills, just his flaws and weaknesses.

The blue beyblade flew back into the boys outstretched hands, which, again, were shaking. Only this time they were shaking with anger and frustration.

Two years. _Two god-damn years!_

That's how long he had exhausted himself trying to live up to other peoples expectations. Well not anymore.

Growling slightly, he made an oath, that from that day on, he would only live for himself. He was going to continue training to be the best, that was the only reason. And no matter how much they hated him, beat him and tried to hold him down, he would surpass them.

**------------------End Flashback-------------------**

Kai opened his eyes and watched Dranzer spinning peacefully in the dish. Perfect balance, perfect rotation, perfect speed, perfect direction. So why did he feel like he needed to improve?

His mind completely drifted away from his beyblade as he thought deeper into this, and he didn't notice until minutes later that the beyblade had stopped spinning because of his lack of concentration.

He finally looked down at his blade laying motionless in the middle of the dish.

"Shit."

He crouched down to retrieve his blade.

**---------------------Flashback-------------------**

**SLAP!**

Kai's head snapped to the side as his Grandfather back-handed him, a daily handout of punishment.

Kai barely reacted, just returned his gaze to Voltaire's face, who had lines of fury.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop swearing?" Voltaire hissed at his Grandson, who's expression remained blank, "only unintelligent and verbally-retarded morons speak in such a way!"

"Fuck -"

**SLAP!**

Kai let out a barley audible growl as once again he looked back up at his Grandfather.

" - Off."

Voltaire seized a handful of the front of Kai's t-shirt and pulled him closer.

"Listen here Kai," he growled, "if I hear another foul word leave that deceitful little mouth of yours ever again, I will make sure you become incapable of speaking at all."

**----------------------End Flashback----------------------**

Kai's POV

It's true, I swear often.

Many people, like my grandfather, say that people who swear a lot have a very small vocabulary, but I don't see it that way. I've grown up being forced to swallow the meaning of big words I couldn't even pronounce and I can proudly say I'm not a unintelligent verbal-retard (unlike some people I could name) - yet I swear all the time.

However, I have an excuse. Having grown-up in the Abbey, and (putting things very simply) having an extremely messed up childhood, I am without a doubt one of the angriest people on the planet, therefore I am liable to swear, and swear I do.

Tyson can think whatever he wants about me, and so can everyone else for that matter, but growing up in the circumstances I did makes you view life from a whole new perspective. When I look around I mostly just see a load of 'push button, gimmie-gimmie mother-fuckers,' who give me that 'go die' feeling.

I sat down in the garden and sighed.

The amount of times I have wanted to say to Tyson - "Suicide Hotline - Do It" - is unbelievable, and now I'm stuck in his frigging body. Having people treat me nice is something I've slowly been getting used to, but that doesn't change me. I sometimes feel I spend more time ignoring the fuck-wits in life than I do paying attention to the stuff I like. Irony is a pure bitch like that.

Then again, thinking back to my Abbey days and Boris - idiot - with his endless training programmes and consuming nature; I guess I need a huge collection of swear words to blow of steam.

I closed my eyes.

"_Your not holding your launcher with enough grip you idiotic child!"_

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_You call yourself a beyblader?"_

"_You're the most pathetic excuse for a soldier I have ever seen."_

**---------------------Flashback-------------------**

I felt a steel-clad boot press down on the back of my neck and my oxygen supply was cut off. Not until my vision started going black did I feel the pressure release and I gasped for air.

"I told you Kai," a voice sneered, "every time you get it wrong, you will be punished."

The same boot then connected painfully with my ribs and a loud snap echoed throughout the room.

**-------------------------End Flashback--------------------------**

So that's Boris's idea of fun. When I first met him all those years ago, I knew there was such a thing as 'constructive criticism' and then I learnt that there was 'self-harm is not enough for you.' That statement is directed to Boris, and maybe my Grandfather, both of whom persist on acting like pricks.

I stood up and started heading back inside, too wrapped up in my own thoughts to even continue training.

To sum up all of my irrational and useless thoughts, I guess if I wake up and think 'I fucking hate everybody' one more time - I might get bored.

* * *

Tyson's POV

I woke up at… 9am? Grouchy, I didn't _want_ to get up, yet I decided to take Anthony's advice and not get on Voltaire's bad side. My back feels better but that doesn't mean to say it doesn't hurt still.

Anyway, I am allowed out today, but the guys are at school at the moment so I've decided to just go for a walk. I'm spending as much time as possible away from that place.

I walked aimlessly around town, it was around noon and I can safely say I am freaking starving - I haven't eaten much since the swap.

I managed to find a bit of cash in Kai's room; I'll pay him back - maybe. I just can't wait to see the others, there's so much I need to talk to them about, well Ray, Max and Kenny, I'm not sure exactly how I'm going to approach Kai on all this.

**BAM!**

Just as I rounded the corner I smacked head-on into somebody else. Stumbling backwards, and regaining my focus, I looked _down_ to the person I had collided with.

I blinked several times.

"Kai?"

* * *

Normal POV

"So where's big mouth today?" Hilary demanded.

Kenny and Max exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Er, well - he…" Max started before trailing off.

Truth be told neither Kenny nor Max knew where Tyson, or _Kai_ to them, was. He was supposed to meet them as normal that morning, only he hadn't shown up, and now Hilary was getting impatient.

"Well! Where is he?"

"Mr. Granger is absent today," the teacher said upon entering the room and hearing the end of their discussion, "his father phoned in to let us know he's ill."

Max and Kenny looked puzzled and Hilary mutter "he's faking it," under her breath.

* * *

Tyson looked bemused straight at Kai. Wasn't he supposed to be at school? 

Kai was his normal indifferent self, and mumbled a 'Hn' in response.

They stood for a few minutes just staring at each other.

"Erm, Kai, Why aren't you at school?" Tyson asked hesitantly.

"Didn't feel like it."

Tyson frowned, "So your ditching? Thanks a lot Kai, I'm going to be the one who gets in trouble for that!"

"You won't get in trouble, I used a pay-phone to ring up the school and I pretend to be your dad, and told them you were sick."

Tyson blinked, "oh… so what are you doing at the moment?"

"Unfortunately, talking to you."

Tyson growled. 'Man he's so irritating!'

Taking in a deep breath, as calmly as he could, he said, "well yeah, but what were you planning on doing?"

Kai just shrugged, and then strode past Tyson towards the river where they first met. Tyson hurried after him and when they got there, Kai stretched lazily back onto the grass and closed his eyes. Tyson sat down nervously next to him, thinking about what he was about to say next.

"…Kai?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry about yelling at you the others day, I was out of line, and I shouldn't have done it."

…

"Hn."

Tyson rolled his eyes, 'typical.'

"…can I ask you something?"

"Hn?"

Tyson paused, in which time he took the biggest inhale of air imaginable.

"Does your grandfather hate you?"

Kai didn't answer. He didn't even move, and Tyson became irritated at Kai's response - or should I say lack off.

"Now why would you ask something like that?" Kai answered finally.

Tyson knew that Kai knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well it seemed to me that he holds some sort of strong dislike for you…" Tyson said, choosing all his words carefully and precisely.

"Meaning?"

"I was just wondering if he does hate you, as all."

"Would you pay for someone to be fed and clothed if you hated them?"

Tyson, fed up of Kai's games, shook the other boy until his eyes snapped open to reveal a well aimed 'death-glare' which Tyson returned - though Kai's was much more effective.

"Well," Tyson hissed, suddenly very angry, "maybe you can explain to me why he dragged me down into the cellar and whipped me half-to-death?!?!"

The air seemed to suddenly grow very cold and Kai's face held nothing but shock and fear.

"W-what?"

Tyson noticed the tremble in Kai's voice so he calmed down, and looked softly into the others face.

"Has he hit you before?"

Kai didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. And from what Voltaire said, I was able to figure out that he's done more than hit you… What's the 'tank'?"

Kai's eyes grew suddenly very wide and he sprang to his feet and started marching at a very quick pace away from Tyson, who followed immediately.

"Kai! Please tell me! I can help you!"

"Shove off Tyson!" Kai snarled, his voice and face back to their normal hard, cold self, "keep your nose out and your mouth shut!"

"But Kai, there's no way I'm going to let you go back to that place, knowing what goes on!" Tyson cried desperately.

"Nothing goes on!"

"Yeah right! You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't care either way. What happens in that place holds no concern for you!" Kai stormed, quickening his pace.

"Kai!" Tyson broke into a run, "KAI!"

He seized Kai's arm and span him around to face him.

"He. Is. Abusing. You!"

"No. He's. Not!"

"Stop protecting him Kai! He has no right to treat you like that! He shouldn't have any rights over you whatsoever after what he's done to you in the past!"

Kai snapped and seized the scarf around Tyson's neck and brought their faces very close to each other.

"You know nothing!"

"I know something Kai," Tyson yelled, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt, "'Property of BioVolt.' What the hell is all that about? You would willingly live with and protect someone who treats you like an object that can be bought and sold? If that's true, then your unbelievably stupid!"

Despite his raging anger at the present moment, Kai restrained himself from boxing Tyson straight in the face. Instead he thrust him backwards by the scarf and sprinted off in the opposite direction, leaving Tyson furious and breathing heavily.

Tyson grinded his teeth together, "idiot!"

* * *

Kai kept running, no idea where he was heading, just as long as he was nowhere near Tyson. He slowed down finally after about 15 minutes of running and looked around, panting, to get his bearings. He was somewhere in the town, recognising the sweet shop that Max had dragged him and Kenny into the day before on their way to school. 

Kai pulled out his watch and checked the time. It had just turned 1:15pm, so he had a n hour and 45 minutes to kill before heading back to the dojo.

He cringed suddenly. He'd forgotten all about swimming!

'Damn!' Kai thought, 'I'm going to have to think of a really good excuse.'

* * *

Kenny sat up eagerly in his seat, the teacher had just announced they would be receiving the results from the science test back. Max, however, groaned. 

Hilary looked at her nails, 'no biggy - I'll have got the second highest - next to Kenny - in the class, like always,' and then she cautiously slipped a piece of chewing gum in her mouth.

The teacher slowly came around the room, hading out their completed test papers which were now marked and scored.

Max cheered up when he looked down at his own score to see that he had achieved 73/100 and started chatting happily with another pupil, asking how well they did and so on. Most of the others in the class were up on their feet swapping scores with their friends.

Kenny practically dived on his test paper and squealed excitedly when he had 94/100 as his score. The teacher stopped in front of them and flicked through the remaining papers. She pulled one out, and after staring at it as though she was confused, she asked them:

"Since you two are Tyson's best friends, will you drop this of at his house sometime?"

Kenny nodded and the teacher laid the paper down on the desk. Kenny was just about to pick it up when another hand shot out and seized it.

"Hey!" Kenny cried, Hilary ignored him.

"So lets she how stupid did, eh?" she sneered nastily, and the she looked at the paper.

Her mouth dropped open and the chewing gum fell out.

"No… way!" she exclaimed.

Max leaned forward and snatched the paper from her hand, he stared at it long and hard for saying to a stunned audience, "Tyson got 98/100!"

* * *

Tyson wandered around miserably for a couple of hours, he hadn't been able to eat all his lunch because of the little session with Kai, and he was due to go meet Kenny and Max in 15 minutes. He trudged towards the school fingering his beyblade which lay in his pocket. He hadn't gone so long without beyblading before.

* * *

Kai stood leaning against a wall. Ahead he saw many kids chatting happily after escaping the burden that is school. In the distance Kai saw a mop of blonde hair bouncing towards him followed by a short brunette with glasses protruding. Kai stepped forward and waited for them to get closer. 

"Kai did so well in that science test," Kenny said looking down at his own test paper sadly, "I've never been second in a te -"

"Hey look! There's Kai!" Max cried, saying it more enthusiastically than he normally would have - he was just tired of hearing Kenny bang on about Kai beating him in the test.

"Huh? Where? - Oh!"

Max ran up to the figure of Tyson that was in fact Kai.

"Hey Kai! What are you doing here? Miss Kencade said you were sick," Max asked.

"Couldn't be bothered coming in," Kai stated indifferently.

"Oh."

Kenny hurried over, clutching his chest and gasping. He looked up and was taken aback.

"Tyson!"

Kai and Max turned and saw that Tyson (in the form of Kai of course) was stood just a few yards away.

Tyson and Kai's eyes met for a brief moment before Kai quickly looked away, praying that Tyson wouldn't try and continue the argument they were having before.

Tyson looked back at Kenny and Max and forced a smile, "hey guys."

Ray met them at the dojo.

"So guys, we training today?" he asked excitedly pulling Driger out, which to their surprise, had been upgraded. He grinned. "A very nice young lady at the BBA upgraded my blade!"

"TYSON!"

Everyone jumped apart from Kai who went very still as Hiro came jogging out of the dojo. Tyson's eyes went wide and he looked away, tears forming in his eyes at the sight of his older brother. Kenny, Max and Ray stared at the young man.

"Er - this is m-my older brother H-Hiro," Kai said nervously, "these are my team mates - my friends - Kenny, Max, Ray and," he looked at his feet and gestured with his hand, "K-Kai."

The boys, with the exception of Tyson, smiled and said 'hello'. Tyson, however, didn't even look at Hiro.

"Aw man, Ty!" Hiro moaned, "I hope you weren't planning on training? You promised we could go swimming with dad!"

The BladeBreakers looked at Kai.

'Fuck,' Kai thought.

* * *

Max, Tyson, Ray and Kenny were in the basement of Max's dad's shop, working on their beyblading techniques. Tyson's mind was wondering, he couldn't stop thinking about Voltaire and Kai. Kai was being abused and he refused to stand around and just let that happen. He was so caught up in his thoughts, his beyblading was getting poorer. 

Max suddenly knocked Tyson's blade out of the dish without hardly any effort.

"Tyson what's the matter?" Max asked and Tyson looked up surprised, "no offence - but that was really terrible. What's on your mind?"

Kenny and Ray looked up at Tyson questioningly, and he sighed.

"Guys, I've got to tell you something…"

* * *

Kai was chewing his nails so much they were beginning to hurt. 

He was sat in the back seat of the car, while Bruce and Hiro chatted happily in the front. They were on their way to the swimming baths.

Bruce looked in the mirror back at him.

"Hey kiddo, you alright? Your kind of pale."

"I'm fine," Kai said, though his voice was strained and his words came out very high-pitch that it made him blush slightly. Bruce gave him a funny look.

They arrived at the swimming baths and Kai practically no nails left.

He took as much time as he could getting changed, until Hiro banged on the door asking if he was giving birth or something. Huffing, Kai followed Hiro and Bruce out of the changing rooms, feeling extremely exposed in just Tyson's swimming shorts.

As soon as they were next to the pool, Bruce dived in, followed by Hiro. Kai stood on the edge hugging himself and look at the water distastefully.

Kai's POV

I bit my lip and shivered involuntarily. There is _no way_ I am going in that water.

"Hey Ty!" Hiro called and splashed me, "hurry up and get in! It's pretty warm!"

Whatever. I looked into the depths of the water, and I couldn't help myself edging backwards ever so slightly.

Hiro climbed out of the pool, dripping wet and Bruce swam to the side.

"Come on Ty!" Bruce encouraged, "do one of those stupid dives like you used to!"

I didn't move, I just continued to stare at the water. It was about 6 feet deep here, but it got deeper further down, and shallower at the other end.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms fasten around me and I heard Hiro whisper in my ear.

"I'll give up a bit of a push start shall I?"

He laughed as he heaved me up so my tip-toes were just scraping the floor, and started dragging me towards the pool. Understanding what he was about to do, I struggled like mad, forgetting everything. A few people were staring at us now, and I could hear Hiro starting to become frustrated. Though it didn't last long because he'd managed to pull me to the edge of the pool. He swung his arm and threw me into the water.

I felt myself go under, and within seconds my mind started spinning out of control.

_I was forced underneath the surface._

_I felt hands holding me down by my shoulders._

_I screamed but only bubbles escaped my mouth._

_My chest became sore as my need for oxygen came to a desperate level._

_Black spots were appearing in my vision._

_Though the swirling water - I could see a face looking down on me._

_I pleaded with my eyes._

_Before everything went black and I knew no more._

I broke through the surface, and I immediately heard Hiro and Bruce laughing. Thought they were cut of as I swam to the side of the pool as fast as I could and heaved myself out.

"Hey Tyson!"

"Where are you going?"

"TYSON!"

I ignored them and sprinted straight into the changing rooms where I locked myself in a cubicle, water dripping of my body.

I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees; shaking uncontrollably. The fear building up inside me was uncontrollable. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

* * *

**Oh my - whatever happens next?**

**Well as always you'll just have to read on won't you?**

**Yes? That's exactly what I thought.**

**Again, sorry it's been ages since I updated, this is the longest amount of time actually. I was really lost for motivation for a while. I just kept reading this chapter over and over without actually _writing_ anything. And for that - I apologise!**

**Please, please, please review! And I'll try and update a little sooner!**

**Logging out. **

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Good evening all! **

**I don't really know where this chapters going to lead, I've got a bit of a hangover (_best time to start a new chapter eh?_) and my mind isn't functioning all to well, so I'm just going to start writing and see where everything goes.**

**And sorry, I'm not very good at Tyson's Grandpa's 'lingo'.**

* * *

Something's Up

Kai stood just outside the living room in the dojo listening to the conversation Bruce, Hiro and 'Grandpa' Granger were having.

"I don't get it," came Hiro's voice sounding tired and slightly frustrated, "I knew he'd be a little put off since we haven't seen him in so long, but he's acting like he doesn't want to be near us!"

Bruce sighed, "I know, I don't understand either. Tyson's never been so distant before in his life."

"What exactly happened?" 'Grandpa' Granger asked.

"Well he was looking troubled all the way down to the swimming baths, and then when we got there he was just so reluctant to go near the water.

And then Hiro picked him up and threw him in, I expected him to just pout and pretend to be annoyed like he used to, but instead he totally freaked out. He swam to the side and bolted back into the changing rooms!"

"Really?!?!"

"Yeah," Hiro said, "And when we went to find him, he'd locked himself in a cubicle! He didn't open the door for about 15 minutes, and when he did he just said that he felt sick… so we decided to come home and he's shut himself in his bedroom since."

"I've never seen the little dude act this way," 'Grandpa' said.

"Maybe he's stressed out at school?" Bruce said.

"I don't think so," 'Grandpa' said, "I forgot to tell you that his teacher phoned up to tell me he got 98/100 on a science test!"

"He did?!?!"

"You bet, she was praising him so much she forgot to breathe!"

"Maybe he's taking steroids?" Hiro said bluntly.

"Don't be ridiculous Hiro," Bruce sighed, "it's probably just one of those puberty things. A lot of teenagers become withdrawn around his age. I just hope it doesn't last, I can't bare to see him hiding away like now."

Kai lowered his eyes.

'Great, I ruined my own family life, and now I'm ruining Tyson's. I must be cursed or something,' he thought miserably.

"You know who he's acting like?" Bruce suddenly said, receiving puzzled looks, "that older kid on his team, Kai. He was always quite and distant."

Kai didn't even realise he was clenching his fists really hard against the wall, he just seemed have frozen when he heard the last sentence.

"He does seem to be acting a bit like the K-man," 'Grandpa' said thoughtfully.

"Let's just hope he doesn't go and betray the team then," Hiro said coldly, having watched the World Championships on TV and hearing about all the trouble that happened in Moscow.

Kai pushed away from the wall and hurried back to Tyson's bedroom, unable to keep listening to the conversation. The last bits hit him hard.

He laid down on his futon and stared ahead of him. He was still slightly shaking after his ordeal at the swimming pool. He hated the fact that he was terrified of water, he wasn't supposed to afraid of anything.

Kai frowned in the evening darkness, 'trust me to be scared of the thing that 70 of our bodies is made up of.'

* * *

_------------------------ A few hours before -------------------------_

"Guy's I've got something to tell you…" Tyson started.

Ray looked up and met eyes with Tyson, understanding where this conversation would be heading.

"What?" said Max eagerly.

Tyson took a deep breath, "it's about Kai… I've found some stuff about him, and his life - at the mansion."

Kenny and Max exchanged glances, and Ray furrowed his brow.

'Does Tyson know more than what he's told me?' he thought not taking his eyes off the navy-haired teen in front of him.

"I-I told Ray a bit of this so far," Tyson continued sitting down cross-legged on the floor, "but there's more than he knows…"

Max seemed to edge closer slightly, and Kenny retrieved a pen and notebook from his bag, ready to copy down anything of importance, unable to film the conversation because Dizzi was still broken.

"It started when I first bumped into Voltaire after my first night there. He-he hit me and said I wasn't to leave the house without wearing that scarf Kai always has on -"

"To cut a long story short," Ray interrupted, crawling over to Tyson and untying the scarf around his neck, "here, Voltaire wants to keep this hidden."

Ray motioned for Max and Kenny to come closer, and they did, slowly, as if they were slightly frightened. They edged closer until they could see what Ray was trying to show them and they tilted their heads so they were able to read to inking.

They both gasped.

"Oh my," Kenny said, covering his hand with his mouth.

Max was wide-eyed in shock, "I-is that… _real_?"

Tyson nodded, "and so are these," he added stroking the four 'shark-fins.'

"No way!"

"It's true," Ray said nodding as well, "he tried washing them off but they didn't budge."

"Tyson," Kenny said, pulling a digital camera out of his bag, "let me take a picture of that tattoo."

Tyson recoiled.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kenny," Tyson said, while Ray and Max looked at him funny, "well - it's just… this is Kai's body, it wouldn't be right for us to start using it evidence or something!"

"I get where your coming from Tyson," Ray said thoughtfully, "but -"

"Wait," Max said suddenly, wide-eyed again, "you said Voltaire hit you right?" Tyson nodded, "then he's probably hit Kai before that then."

"Exactly."

There was an eerie silence in which each of the teens seemed to take turns in sharing uncomfortable glances.

"Tyson…" Ray said slowly, "I know you feel like we might be violating Kai's body or something, but if Voltaire is abusing Kai, we should get some evidence of it. We can't leave Kai in that place. And this might be our only chance, it's not like Kai would ever openly admit he was being abused, that's if he is I mean."

Tyson shifted uncomfortably and the others sensed the hesitation.

"What?" Max asked, and as Tyson continued staring awkwardly at the floor, the other became irritated, "your not telling us something Tyson!"

Tyson slowly raised his head, looking past the others, his eyes travelling up the wall opposite him, paying an awful lot of attention to the cracks and flakes in the cream paint. Finally, after what seemed like days, he met with Ray's gaze, who seemed most concerned.

"Voltaire has been abusing Kai," Tyson stated.

"How do you -"

"I've seen the scars."

Ray looked stricken, "scars?"

Tyson swallowed, "all over his back. But, V-Voltaire… he dragged me down to the c-cellar; a-and…"

He trailed off, words completely failing him and no matter how desperate the expressions on Max, Ray and Kenny's faces were, Tyson couldn't bring himself to try and continue.

"Tyson! What did he do?" Ray said, his voice low with a slight tremor.

Tyson shook his head, "doesn't matter."

"We're not stupid Tyson!" Kenny said, his small voice louder and more stronger than usual, "it's obvious Voltaire has hurt you!"

Tyson looked up, his eyes ablaze.

"Yeah, he did," he snapped firmly, "and it's not even one tenth of what he may have done to Kai before!"

Kenny looked taken aback and muttered something under his breath. Ray and Max looked away quickly. Tyson bowed his head again.

"Look, sorry," Tyson whispered, "I-I just want to find out more…"

Ray looked at Tyson, "what? About Kai's life?"

"Yeah. He's always been a mystery, and besides, I need to find a good reason to stop Kai from going back to that house."

Max nodded, "good idea… but are we going to say anything to Kai?"

"NO!" Tyson almost-yelled quickly, "I've already tried that approach and it didn't get me anywhere."

"What did you say to him?"

The others were surprised to see Tyson blush slightly.

"I guess I was a bit…tactless. I kind of just jumped in there and asked him straight out if Voltaire was abusing him."

Max sniggered, "well, that **was** stupid. I take it he bit your head off or something?"

Tyson thought for a moment.

"…No - he didn't actually, well not straight way. He avoided giving me a proper answer at first, but then… he went all quite and -"

He suddenly remembered.

"Voltaire mentioned something about a 'tank.'"

Ray, Max and Kenny all drew a blank and stared dumbly at the fourth as though he was speaking a different language.

"When Voltaire was pissed at me, he said he'd put me in the 'tank' again. And when I asked Kai about it - it was like he was scared…"

There was a silence in which everyone seemed deep in their own thoughts. Kai? Scared? It just seemed to unlikely. He _never_ got scared. He was always the one who scared and intimidated the others.

"So… what do you suppose we do?" Max asked looking at each of the other three in turn.

Ray and Kenny looked at Tyson, as he seemed to know the most, plus the obvious fact that he was stuck in Kai's body.

"I'm not quite sure," Tyson began, "but, for one thing, I'm going to find out more. About Kai's past, his family, the Abby and how the hell he ended up living with a basterd like Voltaire. I want to know everything."

* * *

------------------------------------_ Present Time_ -------------------------------

Tyson was in Kai's room, searching through the draws of the stoic teen, looking for anything that might relate to his past. So far - nothing.

Everything was clean, Tyson noted. Too clean.

Also, there were no items within Kai's room to suggest that he was a teenager. There were no computer games, DVD's, CD's, posters.

'There aren't even any porn magazines,' Tyson thought shocked, as he pulled his head up after looking under the bed, 'I mean he's 14! Almost 15 at that! Shouldn't he be interested in all that stuff?'

Tyson himself was finding it increasingly difficult to stop his eyes darting to the top shelf of the magazines section every time he went to a newsagents.

Tyson yawned, it was getting late. He could continue searching the next day. So tiredly, he slipped of his scarf, trousers and t-shirt and clambered into Kai's luxurious bed.

He sighed, before drifting off.

'Why are you such an enigma Kai?'

* * *

Kai lay in his futon, and Bruce watched him from the door.

He sighed. He couldn't understand why his son was being so distant, he was always such a warm and happy person. Yet now he seemed colder, and even if it was just a faze in puberty, it had been breaking Bruce's heart bit by bit in just the three days he had been back.

"Please come back to me Tyson," Bruce whispered almost inaudibly, before closing the bedroom door.

Kai's eyes shone in the dark. He had had his back to Bruce ever since he came in, so the older had never realised that Kai had been awake through the entire scene, and had consequently heard his parting words.

Kai looked unblinkingly at the wall in front of him before closing his eyes.

-------------------------------_ Flashback_ ------------------------------

"I HATE YOU!" a young man yelled with two-toned hair yelled into the face of a five year old child.

"This is all your fault!" the man cried, tears of pain and frustration streaming down his handsome face, "it's your fault their dead!"

He turned away from the child, who had even more tears falling from his crimson eyes than the elder did, and picked up a packed suitcase before heaving it towards the door.

"Papa!" the boy cried, "Papa please! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean -"

The man was shaking his head, "it doesn't matter if you meant to or not. You did it. It's your fault!"

"Papa please! Please don't send me away!"

"I have to. I have to Kai," the man said, looking down at the floor next to the sobbing child, "I can't look at you. I-I don't know how to love you anymore."

"NO!" the boy, Kai, screamed hysterically, grabbing his fathers trousers and clinging to them.

"Papa! I'll be good, I promise! I promise! I prom-"

Kai wasn't able to continue as he was overcome by sobs, staining his fathers work trousers with tears. His father didn't soothe or comfort him. He didn't even look at his son. Instead he looked at a third person, who stood by the door of the room, next to him were two suitcases and a rucksack.

"You'll take him now?" the man asked the third.

The other nodded. He was the oldest in the room by at least 20 years, and had been watching the scene with no emotion whatsoever.

"Get off me!" the young man snapped at his son, pushing Kai backwards, who tripped on his own shoelaces and fell to the floor with a thud.

The third man finally stepped forward and picked the boy up from the floor and held him. Kai sobbed into his shoulder, the tears still falling, like they would never stop.

"I'll have someone come and get his bags in a minute Susumu," the older man said vaguely, as though he was hardly interested in what was going on.

The young man, Susumu, nodded, more tears were falling from his own eyes now.

"I don't want to see him… e-ever," Susumu said, his voice shaking, "so if you decide afterwards that you don't want to take him in… shove him in an orphanage for all I care."

The older an raised an eyebrow, slightly shocked at Susumu's words, but also amused. As if he would put this child, who has such amazing potential, into an orphanage. Only an idiot would do so.

"Lord Voltaire?" a voice said from the door.

The older man turned to face the person.

"Yes?"

"The car is ready, will you be leaving now?"

"Yes," Voltaire replied, Kai still crying in his arms, "goodbye Susumu."

Susumu nodded, "goodbye father."

Voltaire headed towards the door, when Kai finally looked up and over his Grandfather's shoulder.

"Papa…" he begged one last time, his voice tired and hurting from all the crying, "Papa… please!"

Voltaire stopped, and listened for the reply.

Susumu finally made eye-contact with is son.

Shakily, but with a determined voice, he said, "don't ever come back to me Kai."

--------------------------------_ End Flashback -----------------------------_

Gripping his pillow tight, and scrunching his eyes even more, Kai narrowly avoided crying out in his sleep. The nightmares plaguing him were painful. But worst of all… they were real.

* * *

---------------------------------_ Next Day After School_ -----------------------------

"Hey! Hey guys!" Ray called waving at Kai, Max and Kenny who were walking towards him, but hadn't appeared to have noticed him.

"Oh hi Ray," Kenny said and darted after Max who had already pounced on the Chinese boy, Kai walked slowly up to him and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Where's Tyson?" Max asked releasing Ray and brushing himself down.

"He's meeting us nearer to the dojo," Ray answered, his eyes darting quickly to Kai, who had been staring off into the distance.

Kenny and Max quickly exchanged glances before heading towards the dojo. Neither one of them had mentioned anything about the conversation they'd had with Tyson and Ray yesterday about Kai, yet every now and again when they caught each others eye, they could tell it was on both of their minds. Even Kai had noticed that they had been unusually quiet today and were acting slightly jumpy.

They set off with Kenny and Max in front, and Kai far behind. Ray was trailing back as well. He was hoping to maybe speak with Kai, hopefully get some sort of conversation going - which seemed sometimes almost impossible with Kai, who half of the time can't be fucked with human communication - but it was worth a shot.

Finally, Ray was walking right beside Kai after slowing his pace.

"Hey," Ray said, then cringing at realising it was the worst way to strike up a conversation with Kai, he should have just started talking about beyblades or something.

Kai shot him a 'death glare.'

"Hn."

"So… how are things going at the dojo?"

Kai visibly tensed, and Ray noted the sharp, sudden intake of breathe from the older teen.

"Fine," Kai replied stiffly.

"You sure?"

"Course I'm sure! Got all my limbs still haven't I?" Kai snapped.

"All right! No need to bite my head off!" Ray said defensively, "you just seem tense - more than usual - is there nothing bothering you at all?"

Kai was silent, and Ray studied his face. He was so much more stiff and tense than usual. And he seemed to speak as though his voice was strained, like he was really forcing the words to come out.

"R-Really Ray, I'm fine," Kai answered finally.

Ray didn't believe him one bit, there was a quiver in Kai's voice that stuck out against his normal, cold, solid voice.

The group bumped into Tyson two streets away from the dojo, and they proceeded onwards, Ray now walking with Max and Kenny, and Tyson decided to have a go at making conversation with Kai.

"Hey," Tyson greeted.

Kai rolled his eyes, 'for God's sake.'

Tyson shifted uncomfortably.

"How was swimming last night?" he asked.

Kai suddenly tripped slightly, and Tyson's arm shot out to grab the older teens arm and stop him from falling. Kai quickly recovered and tugged himself out of Tyson's grip.

"Loose paving stone," Kai mumbled.

Tyson nodded dumbly, his mouth slightly open as he continued to watch him. Was it something he said?

They made it to the dojo with Tyson and Kai in complete silence, Tyson sending curious looks to the other every now and again, wondering whether to ask some more questions., but felt he pushed too far the day before.

"Tyson, is that you little dude?" 'Grandpa' asked popping his head from around the living room door as they stepped into the entrance hall.

"Yeah…"

"Ah good, I was hoping you could just help me for a moment or so. The rest of the gang can start training without you for now."

" 'Kay."

Kai followed 'Grandpa' away towards the training room, while the others headed towards the back yard, where Max and Ray proceeded to have a match. Tyson sat down moodily next to Kenny.

"Someone's in a tiff," Dizzi remarked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, well spotted Diz -" Tyson trailed off, and suddenly made a double take at the laptop, "Dizzi?"

"Yes, that's my name, try not to wear it out," the sardonic trapped bit-beast said.

"You fixed her Chief?" Tyson asked surprised.

"Uh huh, 'said I would didn't I," Kenny said smugly, "made the final touches this morning, we're going to work on a way to switch you and Kai back!"

Kenny smiled happily up at Tyson, but his face dropped when he saw the others expression.

"I thought you'd be happy Tyson…"

"I am," Tyson said, though his face said otherwise "Kai's life is a bit too… complicated for me."

"You don't looked very happy," Kenny said downcast.

"Well, it's just…" Tyson fought for the right words, he lowered his voice to a whisper, "even if you find a way to switch us back in a couple of hours… can you delay it?"

Kenny looked shocked, "what do you mean?"

"Can you pretend that you can't find a way to switch us back? Just until I sort some things out."

Kenny still seemed confused, "what things?"

Tyson sighed, "like I was saying yesterday - Kai's being abused. I need to sort stuff out - "

"But there's no way Kai will admit - "

"I just want to find some proof!" Tyson interrupted desperately, "anything I can show to Mr. Dickinson, or the police - I don't care, that will save him from that place. And… And I want to know more about Kai's past, I _need_ to know. I've seen too much to just walk out now, I'm this close," he measured a tiny about with his finger and thumb, "from actually understanding him!"

Kenny seemed to be having some sort of inner battle wit himself.

"Gah! Fine!" he said at last, "you hear Dizzi? We don't know anything, at least not now. But Tyson, I can't play this game for long, Kai will kill me if I don't have you swapped back by next week!" (**A/N: This is a Thursday, for those who haven't been keeping track of the days. Therefore this is the fifth day in which Tyson and Kai have been stuck in each others bodies**).

"No sweat Chief," Tyson said in glee, smiling properly for the first time in what felt like years, "I'm going to do some major snooping tonight!"

"Erm, guys?" came a voice suddenly from the door.

The group turned and saw Bruce stood in the doorway, he appeared to have been stood there for a while, thinking on what to say.

"Hello, Mr. Granger," Ray said politely.

"Please, call me Bruce."

"Where's Tyson? Finding an excuse to skip practise like usual?" Max asked cheerfully, and sticking his tongue out teasingly at a scowling Tyson while Bruce wasn't looking.

"He's just helping his Grandpa out," Bruce said stepping forwards, "this may seem… strange, b-but… well."

He suddenly took a deep breath, "I was wondering if any of you boys had noticed Tyson acting a little… odd?"

The others exchanged nervous glances, before each drawing his gaze back to Bruce.

"It's just - he's been acting really different since I've come back, and I was just wondering, you guys being his best friends and all, if you'd noticed anything?"

They shook their heads, not knowing quite what else to do.

"Ah well, sorry to have disturbed your practise boys," Bruce said, trying to cover the disappointment in his voice, as he headed back inside.

Kenny and Tyson looked at each other.

* * *

-----------------------------_Late That Night_ ----------------------------

It was around 11pm, and Tyson sneaked down the stairs of the Hiwatari mansion.

Practise ended at around 7pm, nothing special had happened, it was just like typical training before all this trouble started.

He had then come back to the mansion to find that Voltaire wouldn't be back until tomorrow because he was away on a business trip and there were only a few maids and servants in the house.

So a perfect opportunity to go snooping around yes?

And that's what he was doing right this instant.

Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Tyson quietly tip-toed into the entrance hall and looked around at all the doors. Which ones hadn't he been through?

He rolled over his memory. The first door on the right was the living room, the second was the door he had just come through. And the third on the right led to…. Tyson looked at the third door and recalled Voltaire dragging him towards it. Of course - it led to the cellar.

He looked across the entrance hall and at the three doors on that side. The furthest one from the main entrance was the kitchen. But Tyson didn't know where the other two led too.

Well at least it was simpler this way.

Tyson walked straight across the door second on the left, and silently opened it.

Dining room. Nope.

So that just left the first door on the left on the downstairs floor.

He headed to that door and pushed.

Tyson's POV

Success! It was Voltaire's study. There had to be something, anything, that related to Kai's past in here. Maybe a birth certificate, information on his parents, or maybe documents from the Abby?

The first thing that caught my attention in this room, is that it was spotless. There was a desk further back with a high leather chair positioned behind it.

There were bookshelves and cabinets lined against the walls, some had locks upon them, something which intrigued me more.

There was a huge window on the left from the entrance of the room, that showed the magnificent stretch of the front lawn.

I glanced around quickly, wondering where to start, when I noticed something interesting from the corner of my eye.

To my right, on the wall with the door leading in and out of the room, was a large mahogany, cabinet with a glass door. Inside was something like a huge scroll, like a tapestry.

I moved towards it, and with the light coming through the window, managed to read some of the writing.

It was a family tree.

I smirked to myself, good start.

I crouched down, moving slightly to left, letting the moonlight brighten up the scroll. The Hiwatari family once appeared to have been huge, But many lines soon deceased and at the bottom of the scroll were only a few names left.

I noticed the name Voltaire. He was an only child and had married a woman named Aleksandrina Basilevsky. They had one child.

Susumu Hiwatari.

Kai's father.

Tyson edged closer, but then moved back again as he blocked the light from the window, causing the script to become unreadable. Scowling, Tyson squinted his eyes to read the final parts.

Susumu married Kira Nuwichi. (**A/N: I'm using the names of Kai's parents from my other fic. Kirstie is such an imaginative young lady isn't she?**)

I looked closer at the name of Kai's mother. There was a birth date… and a death date.

I looked down.

So I guess Kai knows how it feels to loose your mum as well.

The date of her death was some ten years before hand. So Kai must have been around four or five. His father appeared to be still alive.

I smiled sadly. Well, there's one thing Kai and myself have in common.

I looked back at the tree. I expected to see one single line leading down from Susumu and Kira to Kai's name.

But there wasn't just one line… there were two.

I held my breath and leaned closer, closing and re-opening my eyes several times.

No, my eyes weren't playing tricks on me… Kira gave birth to two children.

The first was Kai… and the second child was born three years after him.

'Kohana Hiwatari.'

Kai's sister.

* * *

**And it's 1:30am and I have college at nine, so pleh if you think I'm writing anymore.**

**Ah, that was an insightful chapter wasn't it? And there's so many more twists and turns to come.**

**Please review, and kiss my now aching fingers.**

**(I am in some dodgy mood today - ignore me)**

**Spread the word, tell everyone of my wonderful story xD**

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**One of the difficulties in life is trying to keep your head out of your arsehole**_

_**This takes discipline**_

_**As it's always trying to sneak back up there.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Quote from the bible of**

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Okay, I **_**should**_** be updating my other story now, but seeing as though you guys really seem to like this one, and I got some really nice reviews, I'm going to update this one first.**

**100 REVIEWS REACHED! I'm happy! Thank you guys!**

**And also for all those people who were worried sick that I might be bringing an OC as Kai's sister into the fic, don't worry - I'm not.**

**I hate OC's as much as the next person (unless they genuinely are good characters). I only add them unless I have to for my storyline, and I remove them as quickly as possible.**

* * *

But How…?

Tyson stared for a long time at the name just a couple of inches away from Kai's.

'Kohana Hiwatari.'

But how was it possible? They - the BladeBreakers - would know, wouldn't they?

'They didn't know I had had a brother…' Tyson thought, before shaking his head.

'But… it just seems so unlikely…'

Suddenly, something on the scroll caught Tyson's eye.

There was a birth date - three years after Kai - and… a death date.

Tyson swallowed, not once taking his eyes away from the date. Kohana Hiwatari had died one week before her second birthday.

Tyson looked away. He felt something heavy in his stomach, like a ton of bricks. This was just one more wound that had pierced Kai, just another scar he had to live with.

'I wonder how she died?' Tyson thought as he backed away from the cabinet and began to roam the room with his eyes again, 'I can't ask Kai… it would just seem so wrong of me. Plus he'd kill me if he found out I'd discovered all of this.'

Tyson wandered over to the desk. He smirked slightly as he sat himself down in the high-raised leather chair.

There were draws in the desk, he tried them all but they were locked.

'Damnit!'

He then tried all the cabinets lined along the wall - they too were all locked. And there was nothing remotely eye-catching on the bookshelves.

Sighing in defeat - for now - Tyson quietly snuck back out of the study and into the entrance hall. He checked to see if anyone was around before darting towards the door leading to the staircase. He hurried on up the stairs and into Kai's room, throwing himself down on the bed.

So, basically, what now?

Kai had a sister who died when she was one year old, and then his mother died a year later (according to the family tree anyway). It was a start, but Tyson could tell that was just the beginning of Kai's story.

His head buzzing with far too many questions and not enough answers, Tyson slowly fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Kai drummed his fingers on the floor of the dojo.

Something was up. He knew all too well that the others had been acting distant and jumpy during practise, and he felt like he was out of the loop on something.

Now normally, if the BladeBreaker's had some sort of inside joke, Kai wouldn't give the slightest damn, mainly because he thought them as immature and stupid. But… it seemed as though they knew something important that concerned him, making him intrigued, yet that was something he would never openly show or admit.

Grumbling to himself, Kai turned onto his other side. If there was one thing he hated (apart from certain _people_) it was being confused. He liked to be in control of himself and the things around him, but the feeling of confusion just snatched all of that away.

Kai frowned, "stupid brats," he mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai awoke the next morning at about 6:15am. Stumbling towards the bathroom, he took a shower and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, and prepared for school. He looked into the mirror hanging from the inside of the wardrobe, smoothing down Tyson's longish, navy hair, before placing the usual cap on his head.

Kai's POV

I slowly stepped out of Tyson's bedroom. I was in no hurry to have a_deep_ and _meaningful_ conversation with the Granger's, just being around them was agonizing. I can't help but feel I'm destroying Tyson's relationship with his family… but I just can't help it.

It sounds quite pathetic; that I can't even act nice for someone else. I guess The Abby still has a tight hold over me. All the times Boris said that emotions were useless, and showing them was a sign of weakness… it's scarred deeper than I though.

I sighed as I walked towards the kitchen, not exactly sure why I was heading there, seeing as though I wasn't planning on eating anything, not that I normally did eat all that much, I got used to that in the Ab -

Argh! Why does everything I think of relate back to the Abby in some way!?!?!

I stopped walking suddenly and breathed deep.

------------------------------_Flashback _-----------------------------------

I was sat on the cold, hard, dusty floor cradling my aching stomach. I couldn't help the small cries and gasps that crept from my cracked and dry lips - it hurt too much. My throat was sore, it was painful to breathe, and swallowing didn't help; there was no fluid in my mouth to swallow.

I looked up towards where the light was filtering into the small, dark room. The metal-barred door - like the ones you see in police stations - allowed streaks of light from the dimming lamp in the dingy underground corridor enter my cell.

The light was already weak, but my vision was failing, making it seem more dull and blurry. I would probably faint again soon, the second time today it would be, and the eleventh time in the past week.

My stomach churned, and I cried in pain, clinging to myself tighter and scrunching my eyes up… anything that would ease the pain, if only a little.

I opened my eyes abruptly when I heard an evil cackle of laughter from the cell entrance. I opened my eyes and noticed that a figure was blocking the dull light from the lamp outside. At first I couldn't make out what the obstacle was, my eyesight too hazy, but it didn't matter. Within seconds my common sense kicked in and I realised it must be _him_.

"Good evening Kai," a sneering voice filled the room, and I looked up at the man from whom the sound came.

Boris Balkov.

I was young; I didn't know much about emotions and feelings, but I knew darn well that this man made me sick to the bone. Yet, I was too afraid, too desperate to show it.

As fast as I could, I scrambled towards the cell entrance, and sitting on my knees I clung to the bars, staring up at him with merciful eyes. My dirty face pleading with him. He grinned satanically. This is exactly what he wanted… he wanted me to cry and beg, I hated him with a passion, but I was young and naïve. I gave him exactly what he wanted.

"Sir," I pleaded, my voice cracking through dryness, "Sir… please!"

His grin widened, and he raised his right hand, in which he was holing a glass of water. I eyed it desperately. I stretched an arm through the bars and gripped the front of Boris's long trench-coat with my small hand.

"P-please! Just a bit?" I begged.

He did nothing but stare at me and I stared back. It was like the way a man teases his pet dog with a bit of chicken or something, waving it front of the creatures face and then withdrawing.

Only Boris wasn't making an sort of movement. He was teasing me with his eyes. I could see the evil glint, knowing he wanted me to beg some more before he rewarded me.

I opened my mouth to plead with him some more when I felt a tickle in the back of my throat. I coughed loudly, my hand letting go of his coat, my body slumping forwards and my head falling onto my chest. I struggled to breathe as my throat burnt, all I could do was wait for the coughing to subdue.

And it did minutes later, but my struggle for oxygen continued, my breaths inward were more like gasps. I could feel Boris's eyes on me, smiling as he viewed my small, shaking form.

He suddenly crouched down on the other side of the cell door, and lifted my chin so he could look down on my face. Boris tilted my hair further back and then raised the glass to my lips. Realising what he was down, I used whatever strength I had to hold myself upright using the floor and the bars. I opened my mouth and let the water rush inside and down my throat.

It wasn't very cold and it tasted musky, as though the water had been in that certain glass for a least a day, but I didn't care one bit.

One glass of water a day.

That's how it had been for the last four days. They locked me in this cell one week ago - last Thursday - and started cutting down on my food and water. Come Sunday, when I waited by the entrance for Boris to bring my food and water down, I was already half starved, and I got one hell of a shock when Boris only brought down a glass of water.

He told me I would have to survive without food for a few days and only a little bit of water. Apparently, this would make me stronger. Although, all it seemed to do was give me terrible head and stomach pains and make me faint a dozen times.

There were a couple of times when Boris had to come down and he had to come inside my cell and shake me awake because I was unconscious.

But now I gulped the water, realising this was my favourite part of the day (that's how bad it was), until Boris took the glass away from my lips. I clawed out desperately; there was still some left! And I wanted it.

"Now now Kai," Boris scolded, wagging his finger at me, "don't get too eager. I have something else for you."

And with that he reached into a deep pocket on his coat, and brought out something wrapped in a dirty cloth.

I watched as he opened the cloth up to reveal a small piece of bread. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and my breathing quickly increased. Boris smiled.

"You want this?" he asked.

Not taking my eyes of the food, I nodded.

"Sow me how much you want it then," Boris said, a spark of laughter hidden in his snide voice.

"Please!" I began, "please Sir! I'll do anything! J-just please…"

I prayed that this simple begging might be enough, Boris didn't think so, as he was shaking his head.

I quickly dropped myself to the floor, as though I was bowing to him, and as he extended his right leg out, I seized his foot and hugged it deeply, planting a small kiss on his boot; giving him pleasure beyond belief.

"That's a good little dog," Boris whispered to me as he leaned forward and patted my head.

He then threw the bread in my cell, where it landed on the dirty floor, rolling in the dust. This didn't sway me, as I rapidly let go of Boris's foot and dived at the food, biting and chewing greedily. It was only a small piece, just big enough to fill the palm of my hand, and it probably stale, I couldn't really tell as my taste buds seemed to be incapable of telling the difference in tastes between a strawberry and a chicken curry, but it didn't mean anything to me. It was food, and that's all I wanted.

When I finished eating a matter of seconds later, I looked back towards Boris, only he had gone, leaving the glass of water next to the entrance. I crawled over and drank the last bit in one gulp. I was still hungry and thirsty, but I did feel _slightly_ better.

---------------------------_End Flashback_ ----------------------------

I shook my head. God damn those stupid memories! They make me so unfocused.

I sighed. I hate reliving the past, but I guess it makes me understand how I turned out this way. I don't eat much because I was starved when I was a child, I got used to living with little food… which little _anything_ actually when I think about it.

I stopped outside the kitchen before taking a deep breath and stepping inside.

Hiro and Bruce were at the table having breakfast and chatting happily, although Hiro paused in mid sentence when he realised I'd walked in. He give me a quick glance before continuing.

I sat down on a stool at the breakfast table, and grabbed a piece of toast for myself, then leaning back to the counter where I switched on the coffee machine.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Hiro said raising an eyebrow.

I paused.

Aww, crap. Tyson doesn't even like coffee, he likes milkshake, orange juice, fizzy pop - things I hadn't tasted since I was four.

"Started drinking it during the Championships, kept me awake… y'know for all the training and stuff…" I made up quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh… well that's cool," Hiro said, feeling just as uncomfortable.

Normal POV

Bruce noticed the tension between the brothers.

He coughed slightly, "your grandpa said you did really well in a science test the other day," he said, trying to start a healthy conversation, "I'm proud of you kid."

Kai nodded, "yeah… thanks."

And there's that silence that visits regularly.

Hiro and Bruce exchanged looks, while Kai poured himself a cup off coffee, and sat down sipping it, not taking his eyes of the table.

"Erm… Tyson -" Bruce started, glancing again at Hiro and gathering courage, "is there anything you want to talk about? I mean - well - it's just…"

Kai stared at Bruce, keeping his mouth firmly shut. The image of this fully grown man; worrying his poor heart out over his troubled son - it frightened Kai. He'd forgotten about that sort of love years ago, he even wondered if the happy parts of his childhood where dreams - they seemed so thin and frail in his mind.

Bruce looked as though he wasn't going to be able to find the right words to piece together that sentence, so Hiro continued for him.

"What dad means, is that you've been awfully quiet, it's just not normal for you," Hiro said slowly, as Kai started taking his coffee in bigger gulps "have we done anything wrong? Or is something else on your mind… like school maybe? Or your friends? Beyblading and the team? Or maybe… a girl?" Hiro smirked slightly, "Cause if it was a girl, y'know we'd help you win her heart, right?"

Kai stood up quickly. Hiro and Bruce looked startled.

"I have to go to school," Kai mumbled, exiting the room swiftly.

Hiro watched him leave, and went to follow, only Bruce stopped him.

"No Hiro…" he said, his eyes downcast, sorrow in his voice, "if Tyson wants to be alone… we should respect that. No matter how much we wished otherwise."

Hiro looked flustered, but he sighed and nodded, taking his seat at the Breakfast table again.

Kai's POV

I walked out of the dojo and started heading towards the school, along the way I'm to meet with Kenny and Max.

My mind was going over the 'conversation.'

Stupid Hiro, asking stupid questions. My feet pounded the pavement below.

_Or maybe… a girl? Cause if it was a girl, y'know we'd help you win her heart, right?"_

How come Tyson's family have to be so damn caring? I thought angrily, where as my family don't give two shits. Actually scratch that. Grandfather does _care_ - if it's something that may affect his reputation.

"_Or maybe… a girl?"_

Yeah right. After last time?

"_Cause if it was a girl, y'know we'd help you win her heart, right?"_

Sure you wouldn't kill me if I did something… _inappropriate._

"_Y'know we'd help you win her heart, right?"_

I snorted. How _sweet_.

Crossing a more deserted area, I kicked a rock angrily on the ground. It soared through the air and landed at least 20 metres ahead of me.

I stopped and grabbed my head in frustration.

------------------------------_ Flashback _----------------------------

I sat in the living room of my Grandfather's mansion, my eyes glued in a book. Although only 13, I had delved into works from likes of Charles Dickens's, Stephen King and Norman Mailer. This particular book was '_The Silmarillion' _by J.R.R. Tolkien. A fascinating read. I hardly noticed another presence enter the room.

"Kai," came my Grandfather's voice and I looked up quickly.

I was quite un nerved by the expression on his face. It was hard to describe. The look told me he knew something, or had found something out… something that was making him silently shake with anger. I felt butterflies forming in my stomach, though my face remained blank.

"Grandfather."

He stepped forward towards the large window of the room and stared out, his hand behind his back, and his back towards me, so I couldn't see his face anymore. He was silent for a while, as was I.

"Tell me Kai," he said after a few minutes, "do you know a KeikoWatanabe?"

I froze at the name, my eyes wide and fixed on the back of my Grandfather.

_No…_

"I'll take your silence as a yes, shall I?" he said, briefly turning to face me, in which time I nodded to confirm I did know the girl mentioned, "I thought so."

_And w-why did you think so?_

Grandfather started to pace the room.

"You see, Kai," he said, "I heard something very… _interesting_today, concerning Miss Watanabe and yourself."

My eyes seemed to open even wider than they already were.

_Shit… he doesn't know does he?_

My Grandfather stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Do you have any idea what I might be speaking off?" he asked in a low voice.

_Maybe._

"N-no," I said, trying to control the tremble in my voice. Luckily my Grandfather didn't notice a thing and my mask stayed in place.

He smiled cruelly.

"Well then, you won't mind me asking where you were last Tuesday night?" he said.

_Oh no._

I remained silent, thinking of a believable excuse, though my mind seemed to faze out on me and nothing came.

"Well."

I looked up into my Grandfather's eyes, and said as confidently as I could, "I was at the warehouse on the outer Tokyo suburbs - blading."

"And was Miss Watanabe present?"

I nodded.

"For a little while."

Grandfather began pacing again for a while. When he finally stopped, he looked at me with an icy glare.

"Were you alone with Miss Watanabe at any moment?" he asked.

I felt my blood run cold.

_He knows!_

I began to panic mentally, my brain shooting out commands that I just couldn't seem to respond to.

_Just lie!_

I cleared my throat.

"No. I wasn't wi - "

"_Liar_!" Grandfather hissed at me, and I silenced immediately, "I know damn well that you were alone with her… you filthy little creature!"

I flinched at his words, looking up into his furious and hateful expression.

I was in for it.

----------------------------_End Flashback _---------------------------

I let my hands drop to my side. I didn't realise how badly I was shaking.

That night almost two years ago was extremely hazy. I remember how it started and how it finished. I _know_ vaguely what happened in-between, I just couldn't _remember_ it. Maybe that's a good thing.

I came out from the cellar days later, after being beaten and starved, with extreme aquaphobia.

I hate it.

I started walking again, my head buzzing with pointless questions that I couldn't answer

Why did I do it? Why did I have to follow the crowd? Why couldn't Keiko have kept her fat mouth shut? Why couldn't I have had an_understanding _Grandfather? Instead of a power crazed loony?

I smirked sadly. I sound like Tyson. _God help me._

* * *

**Not my best chapter, or my longest. **

**I was planning on writing some more, but if you could see into my head right now, all you'd be able to see id a barren waste-land with a place of tumbleweed rolling past.**

**Anyway, my chapters might be a little shorter, but then maybe I'll update quicker. Depends how I feel on the night.**

**Either way, please review!**

**Oh, and I just want to have a little vote to help me with the story.**

**Should Mr. Dickinson, The Granger's and Voltaire find out about the swap?**

**Yes or No?**

**Tell me which ones (if any) you think should find out.**

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I am not made of time**_

_**And I don't have time to figure out what the fuck you are doing.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Quote from the bible of**

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello poppet!**

**I wish I could say something really interesting and witty right now, but my brain is slowly dribbling out of my ears after just watching the audition rounds of 'American Idol.'**

**Anyway, long time no… update (?) but here I am with another chapter of everyone's favourite fan fiction story, right?**

**Okay, about the first flashback within this chapter, it's copied a little from Fruits Basket Volume 16 with the scene with Kyoko when she was in middle school. I just took the idea and a few of the lines and made it my own. SO little disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket (though like Beyblade, I wouldn't mind if I did).**

**Lights. Camera. Read… and review. Please?**

* * *

Lost Education

A nudge in the sides.

"Kai? Kai?"

Kai stared blankly out of the window, ignoring the hushed voices that kept trying break into his peaceful silence.

"Kai!" Kenny's urgent cried whisper reached his ears. Kai sighed and turned to face the smaller boy.

"What?" Kai hissed back.

"You've got to pay attention! Your going to get in trouble if you don't!"

"Whatever," Kai mumbled and went back to staring out of the window.

It was just after lunch and Kai, Max and Kenny were in Religious Studies class. Naturally Kenny was eager to learn, Max was trying to understand but found his attention was wondering and Kai was being Kai, and was completely disinterested.

'I know all this crap,' Kai thought pissed-off, he buried his head in his arms.

-----------------------------------_Flashback _-----------------------------------

"You will wait in here while we call your Grandfather!" a middle-aged man yelled, before slamming the classroom door, leaving it empty apart from one single furious looking pupil.

Kai heard the door lock from the outside and a vein almost popped out on his forehead. He ran towards the door and kicked it so hard it rattled violently.

"YEAH? WELL YOU CAN DO THAT! BUT HE SURE AS HELL AIN'T COMING!" he screamed. His anger boiling he turned around, picked up the nearest chair and threw it hard against the wall, though still not satisfied, Kai then walked towards the teachers desk and ripped out all of the draws. Papers, books and all sorts of stationary fell onto the floor, which he then stamped on, picking the books up and ripping out the pages before hurling it at one of the windows, cracking the glass.

Kai turned as he heard the door unlock and a person, different to the one who first locked him in there, entered. It was the assistant head teacher, Mrs Toyama and she did not look pleased.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A RACKET?!?!" she yelled, her nostrils flaring.

"None of your fucking business! You stupid old hag!" Kai retorted, just as angry.

"Well stop it this instance! You are disrupting other lessons!"

"I don't give a shit!"

Mrs Toyama slammed her hand onto the desk nest to her.

"YOU ARE A MENACE!"

Kai snapped. He grabbed the teacher's desk and over-turned it. Mrs Toyama took a few pace back, obviously she had not expected such a violent movement. Kai glared at her with his bloody crimson eyes from underneath his hair.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Shit."

His voice filled with anger and hatred, Mrs Toyama turned to leave, however another figure was blocking the door. She jumped slightly looking flustered.

"Mr. Nagasaki," she said, giving a slight bow of the head, which he returned.

"If I may have a talk with Mr. Hiwatari?" he asked, while Kai watched him carefully.

She nodded, "If you wish," she said before stepping around him. He then closed the door behind her.

Mr. Nagasaki was a young man with light brown hair, and hazel eyes. He wore glasses which made him look very intelligent, and a typical suit that a teacher might wear. However, Kai had not seen him around the school before, although that might be because he hardly ever showed up.

Mr. Nagasaki walked over to a desk and perched on the end of it, staring at the boy in front of him.

"You do realise that it very likely you are going to be expelled?" he asked calmly.

Kai shot him a deep glare that basically said, 'do I look like I care?'

Instead of cowering under his gaze like most did, Mr. Nagasaki chuckled at the pre-teens antics.

"Don't you think hanging a fellow student by his ankles off the school rooftop is a bit childish for a 12 year old such as yourself?" he asked, now tracing his lips with a finger, slightly amused. Although he wouldn't admit it to the other teachers, Mr. Nagasaki found the boy in front of him an interesting little rebel.

Kai however, didn't find anything within the conversation amusing.

"Is their a point to any of this crap?" Kai snapped angrily, "I mean is there a reason why you asking me such pointless questions? Do you get off on looking down at me? Is that why your talking to me? TO PITY ME?"

There was a silence in which Kai was stood as if ready to start fighting, where as Mr. Nagasaki had not moved from his position sitting on the desk.

"No, I do not pity you," Mr. Nagasaki's voice cut through the tension, "I am simply curious about you. You've got quite a reputation at this school, and I just wonder why you do such things, like putting a brick through the head masters car window screen for example. Or setting fire to the gymnasium? Or, like just a few minutes ago, treating Taro Ehime like a yoyo from the roof? I mean all he did was make fun of your clothing, something which I can't understand why it would get you so worked up."

"No. You don't understand," Kai growled, clenching his fist, "you never will, so stop fucking trying to!" He walked over to a chair and sat down, slamming his clenched fist on the desk in front

"Try me," Mr. Nagasaki replied with a small smiled, and Kai looked up before looking back down again to cover his surprise, "tell me why you get so angry and do these things. What annoys you?"

"IT'S EVERYTHING, YOU PRICK!" Kai suddenly yelled slamming his fist down again, "everything pisses me off! This school, this country, the world, you! Everything and everyone, I HATE YOUR GOD-DAMN GUTS!"

Mr. Nagasaki watched as Kai got more and more worked up, slamming his fists, however the elder just watched with curiosity.

"You think I'm bad? You think I'm the menace?" Kai growled, "but your all just as bad. You all treat people like garbage. Let someone get close to you and they'll stab you in the back! But you all think your so friggin' perfect!"

Kai gripped the desk tightly, "I wish... You would all just get out of my life, and stop trying the get under my skin. I'd be better off with you all dead!"

There was a short silence in which the only sound was Kai's ragged breathing.

Mr. Nagasaki suddenly stood up, taking of his glasses and using the lower part of his suit to wipe the lenses.

"That's interesting," he said, and Kai looked up at him, "because do you know what I think? I think… that you want people to pay attention to you, that you want them to notice you and be interested in you."

Kai gaze slowly fell back down onto the desk. He uncurled his left hand and noticed four, bloody, half-moon marks dented in his skin. It appeared he had been clenching his fist so tightly his nails had cut his skin. Kai only now noticed how much he was shaking.

"That's not where it ends either," Mr. Nagasaki continued, finished wiping his glasses and was now placing them into his breast pocket, "I think you want them to take pity on you and care about you. I think you want them to **love** you."

Kai was really shaking now, and he didn't know what was causing it; anger? Stress? Sadness? Fear of the truth? Mr. Nagasaki watched him closely, waiting for a reaction of any sort. It took a while before he got one.

"Yeah? That's what you think is it?" Kai's reply came out in a deathly, hollow whisper that Mr. Nagasaki just about heard. Kai was still shaking, almost violently now, and the boy felt tears threatening to fall.

"You've known me for what? 10 minutes? And this is what you've concluded?" Kai continued, "shows how much you fucking know."

Mr. Nagasaki frowned, "I may not have known you for a long period, but I read people fairly quickly."

"You haven't even scratched the surface," Kai retorted, standing up and knocking the chair he was sat on over, "so I'm a sad, attention-seeking, misunderstood, little basterd who just wants to be loved, am I? IS THAT WHAT I AM?"

"That's not what I said," Mr. Nagasaki interrupted calmly, "what I said -"

"I DON'T CARE! DON'T YOU GET IT?" Kai screamed at him.

"Calm down. Just listen -"

"NO! JUST FUCK OFF! FUCK OFF! FUCK OFF!"

Mr. Nagasaki tried desperately to calm the stricken boy, as did many other teachers who heard the commotion, only Kai clamped his hands over his ears while still screaming at them to leave (**A/N: or to 'fuck off' as it were**).

Fifteen minutes later, however, a servant from the 'Hiwatari' residence had come to the school to pick Kai up, receiving information that the boy was suspended and most likely to be expelled.

------------------------------------_Flash_ ----------------------------------

**WHAM!**

Kai curled up further into a ball as he received another kick in he ribs. He didn't fight back, he knew he'd had it coming.

Voltaire Hiwatari, Kai's so-called Grandfather, stood above the teen, a furious expression across his face. He kicked his Grandson once again, this time he kicked him in the face.

Blood poured from Kai's mouth as he drew his gaze down to the floor, looking his Grandfather in the eye was like asking for more.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Voltaire hissed, sending another kick into Kai's ribs.

"Gotten expelled from school?" Kai said while coughing and trying painfully to push himself up, though was knocked back down when another kick connected with his already sore and aching ribs.

"Don't get smart with me boy," Voltaire said, "you have just put a huge stain on my reputation! What will people say when they hear that the heir to my business and fortune, has been dropped from his education? It's a dis-"

"Is… is that all I am to you?" Kai said, his voice barely above a whisper, though Voltaire heard and looked down at him, "your heir?"

Kai took a chance and locked gaze with his Grandfather, who for a moment looked speechless. Only for moment. Because seconds later Voltaire had Kai pulled up by his hair, twisting the boys neck backwards so he could see his face and also whisper something in his ear.

"What else are you good for?" Voltaire said quietly, and Kai lowered his eyes.

Voltaire, satisfied with the look on Kai's face, then threw him into a wall. Kai's head collided with the bricks and he slumped to the ground, semi-conscious with white spots appearing in his vision. Kai vaguely heard the door shut with a bang, and a slam that could only have been his Grandfather bolting it from the outside. He was, of course, in the cellar, in one of the more common punishments rooms, one where Voltaire could beat him for hours and no one would be any wiser, thanks to the fact that three of the walls were sound proof.

Kai pulled himself to the corner of the room and decided to make himself as comfortable as he could; he'd probably be down here for a long while.

---------------------------------_ End Flashback_ ------------------------------------------

"KAI!" Kenny whispered, and Kai looked around annoyed at the brunette.

"_What_?" Kai hissed back.

"Sensei has been calling your name for the last couple of minutes now!"

"No she hasn't -"

"TYSON GRANGER! Will you _please_ pay attention!" the teacher yelled across the class and everyone in the room giggled, apart from Hilary who huffed and sent Kai a nasty look, which Kai returned.

"Your never going to get anywhere if you keep day dreaming!" the teacher continued, "so for own sake, just try!"

Kai rolled his eyes and muttered, "who need R.E. anyway?" and Max nodded in agreement while Kenny bit his nails.

It wasn't long before Kai was staring out of the window again. Normally he actually like this subjects, learning about different faiths and their beliefs on such matters as animal rights and poverty was pretty interesting… unless you learnt all about it 6 years ago.

Kai sighed, 'stupid, boring school.'

* * *

Tyson's POV

Okay, Voltaire should be coming home today, I don't know when, so I've got to be quick.

I hurried across the upstairs hallway and choose a door at random. Nope. Just a spare room. I'm guessing Voltaire's room will be very big and grand. Hurry up stupid legs!

I froze as I heard people downstairs. There was a bit of a commotion as part of the conservatory roof had caved in and the household members were trying to fix it before Voltaire came home. So this is basically a great chance to have a good snooping session. I sighed, when the voices downstairs moved towards the back of the house.

I opened the next door and glanced inside.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I have seriously never seen a bedroom this big before. This has to be Voltaire's room. Seeing as though everything is first-class in here. I'd pay someone to find even a single spec of dust.

Hurried inside, closing the door behind me and made my way over the first set of draws, opening the top to find a load of work papers.

(**A/N: okay I hope you can understand that I can't be arsed to write about what was in every single drawer, my imagination doesn't stretch too much, especially not at 4:20am**)

Started to get frustrated, I began to look in the most stupid places like in the pillow cases and down the side of the radiator. Finally I gave up and stomped back to Kai's room, throwing myself down on the floor with my back leaning against the bed.

All I wanted was a least one tiny scrap of information on Kai's past, but no - Voltaire doesn't care the slightest bit to have **anything** concerning his own Grandson in his room. God, not even a photograph or anything! And all my Grandpa does is frame and hang the most embarrassing pictures of me as a child, sitting on the beach with ice cream all over my face, on the walls back at the dojo.

I lifted one brought one leg up and rested my head on it, looking at the floor in front of me mildly bored… when something caught my eye.

Sticking out from underneath the bed side draws was a little piece of paper. I looked at it for a few moments, before deciding, not very enthusiastically, to have a look at it. I picked it up and viewed it. It was very worn and creased, like it had been looked at many times, I slowly unfolded it.

My eyes grew wide.

It was a photograph of four people just outside a hospital.

My eyes were first drawn to a woman with long black hair and crimson eyes sat in a wheelchair, she was smiling happily, a bundle of blankets in her arms where a small face of a baby poked out, fast asleep by the looks of it. Stood next to here was a handsome man with messy two-toned hair contrasting against his bright green eyes, he also was smiling, but more in a proud way. He had one arm around the woman shoulder and one arm was holding a small boy, who looked around the age of two or three. The boy had the same two-toned hair as the man and the same crimson eyes as the woman. He was smiling almost laughing, as the man appeared to be tickling him, just the look on the small boys face was enough to draw a smile onto my face.

But then my face fell into a saddened expression, to match how I felt inside. I looked at the woman and the small baby. Of course, they were Kira and Kohana Hiwatari, Kai's mother and sister. Both now dead.

That means the man was Kai's father, Susumu. God only knows where he is now.

I stared at the face of the young boy… Kai. I guess he once had been just like any other kid at one stage in his life, with a family who cared for and loved him.

And I've never been so curious to find out what could change the happy, carefree kid in this photograph, into the cold, lonesome and aggressive blader I knew now.

I will find out.

* * *

**WAHAY! What a shite ending!**

**Again, I wish I had something cool to write here… but I don't. I might as well just pull the pin and roll the grenade into my palace where my brain once resided.**

**Ah well, please review!!! Pretty pretty please?**

* * *

** -------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**It has been proven again and again that if you ignore nutters,**_

_**They will only come after you more,**_

_**So we might as well give them the**_

'_**Finger Of Destiny'**_

_**And go about our day knowing we are clear with one another.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

** Quote from the bible of**

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I promised a few people that I was going to be trying to get an update done every two weeks. However my computer, unfortunately, passed away during the night. **

**R.I.P. computer - the selfish little shit.**

**Anyway, here's a new chapter for all you happy chappy's out there I've been writing this up at college and whenever I go to my dads, seeing as though mummy won't get a new computer until march... bitch.**

**So thank you for the reviews people, I got a few rather smashing ones (Y) let's surpass that eh? Reviews make me happy, but long reviews make me so happy I shit with joy (I am well aware of how disgusting I am so there's no need to point it out).**

**On that disturbing note; let's continue.**

**

* * *

**  
I Feel Your Pain

Kai's POV

I smiled happily. Finally it's the weekend, no school. And Kenny has fixed Dizzi and they'll find a way to get me back into my rightfully owned body. So I will soon be back to roaming the streets again.

My smile dropped. That's not really a happy thought.

Damn, everything sucks.

I shoved my hands deep inside my jeans pockets and kicked some rocks on the ground as I walked. I was taking my time today because the others wouldn't be coming over until about eight tonight with their sleeping stuff for the weekend and, as usual, I wasn't particularly thrilled about be alone with the Granger's.

They're good people. Caring is the word. But I'm used to the opposite. I guess it's true when they say people fear what they don't understand.

I crossed the road and tried to slow my pace down even more, as I was only a couple of streets away from the dojo. I frowned as I thought about it and turned my gaze up to the sky, becoming engaged in the way the clouds slowly swept past.

I followed my feet around a bend when I suddenly collided with someone.

I stumbled backwards a couple of steps before focusing on the person in front of me. I blinked.

It was a girl around my age, long, curled, dark-blonde, hair and green eyes. I think her outfit was meant to say 'dressed to impress,' but to me it said 'dressed to sell.' In other words she was even sluttier than Marsha. She looked up at me, her would-be pretty face (if it wasn't caked in three inches of make-up) screaming annoyance.

"Watch where you're going, would you?" she snapped, and flicked a few curls from her eyes before stepping around me. I turned watching the back of her.

"Keiko?"

The girl paused and turned around, she looked at me confused.

"Oh my god! How the hell do you know who I am?" she asked, looking at me like I was a weird pervert.

So it was her.

I continued to stare, not knowing quite what to say to that. Of course she didn't recognize me in Tyson's body, though I should me quite thankful for that.

"Never mind," I mumbled, taking my gaze away from her and turning to continue back to the dojo.

"HEY!"I felt her hand grab my arm and she pulled me until I was facing her. She looked at my slightly confused. Finally she cracked a smile.

"You're that Tyson Granger guy aren't you?" she said and I nodded, "you were on the Japan's blading team in the World Championships, weren't you?"

Another nod.

"So you know Kai Hiwatari right?"

I paused before nodding, again, "I do."

Her smile changed from sickly sweet to something which she must have believed was sexy.

"Huh... Kai and me; we go way back," she said looking smug.

I gritted my teeth, "really?"

Keiko paced her hands on her hips and looked up from under her long eyelashes; she's so full of herself.

"Oh yes... we had a connection.

"I bit my tongue hard, "how nice. I've got to go."

Keiko only barely registered what I'd said but she waved her hand at me dreamily, "yeah me too, got places to go, people to see."

'Things to fuck,' I growled to myself, before turning and heading towards the dojo.

I can't believe her! After all this time she still thinks it was a little game, a bit of fun where no one got hurt. Damnit. She still boosts about it! I don't think she'd even care if she knew how much crap I got for that one stupid mistake.

* * *

Tyson's POV

I walked quietly down the streets. Voltaire came back a couple of hours ago and the conservatory roof hadn't been mended, so I didn't feel like sticking around while he was screaming at the servants. I'm sleeping at the dojo this weekend anyway. Good because I don't have to be at the damn mansion or anywhere near Voltaire. Bad because I won't be able to find out anything new at Kai. Unless he suddenly feels like being nice and opening up to us. Fat chance of that.

I looked at my watch. It had just gone four and I was already bored yet I had another few hours to kill before I was expected at the dojo. I could go over to Max's, but I've noticed the way Max's dad (**A/N: Shit! What is Max's dad called? Does it say it the Anime?**) treats Kai a little differently. Not in a mean or cold manner, but just different. As though he doesn't understand why Max would want to be near Kai. Then again, I overheard Judy talking to my dad after the finals in Russia, that she believed Kai was a bad influence on the rest of the team.

I sighed. I guess I can understand where they're coming from. Kai was so mean and distant to us, and then he betrayed us, so that's where the bad opinion of him comes from. But, I suppose (and it kills me to admit this) he helped us right from the beginning, and he still does. He didn't have to stick around once we returned to Japan but he did. Though he did choose his Grandfather over me... git.

"Hey Kai! KAI!"

I turned and looked around for the voice which I didn't seem to recognize.

I blinked as a girl came running over to me. She was kind of hot.

"Hey babe," she said and winked, while I had to focus on stopping my jaw from dropping open._ Babe?_ Who the hell is she? I just continued to stare at her, which she seemed to like.

"I just saw your pal Tyson, the one who you bladed with," she said ending closer, I noticed.

"...R-really?" I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Mmmhmm. I wanted to ask..." she started, and I realized how close our bodies were. She raised her right hand and used it to stroke my upper chest, near my left shoulder, seductively, "have you been talking to him about me? Cause he knew who I was..."

"No..." I said quietly, my voice catching in my throat as she pushed herself slightly closer.

"Why did he know I was called Keiko then? There aren't any other Keiko's around here," she leaned towards my ear, "it's a rare name for a one-of-a-kind girl don't you think?"

I felt myself go very warm around the neck. How were Kai and this chick connected? Man, what if they're dating; I can't muck this up for him.

"Yeah, real nice," I said nervously.

Keiko smirked.

"You know, I missed seeing you about," she said, twirling a lock of curls around her index finger, "you just suddenly stopped girls from going to the warehouse. I never really understood why...

"My eyes grew wide as she pushed her face up towards mine. Her lips were inches away... oh my god.

"KAI!"

Keiko pulled away and we both span around to see a black Mercedes pulled up on the other side of the road.

I blinked as I recognized Anthony from the Hiwatari mansion with his head out of the open rear window. He looked stunned and... angry.

Keiko turned back to me, looking annoyed.

"You know this jerk?"

I looked back down at her, "... I -"

Anthony open the door and stepped out.

"Get in the car Kai," he said, jabbing his thumb at the back seats.

I gave Keiko an apologetic smile before stepping around her and climbing in the car, Anthony following me. I shuffled over to the furthest seat and put my seatbelt on. Anthony shot me an angry look before looking into the front section of the car, "go."

I fiddled with the seatbelt for a while, glancing at Anthony from the corner of my eyes every now and again.

"...so, what were you doing around here?" I asked hesitantly.

"Your Grandfather sent me on an errand," he answered stiffly without sparing me a glance.

I nodded and turned to stare out of the window, in which position I stayed silently for the remainder of the journey.

We pulled up at the front door of the mansion about 10 minutes later. I climbed out as the driver scrambled around to hold the door open for me. The butler held the front door open and then took Anthony's jacket.

"Wait," Anthony said to the butler, who turned as Anthony held out a book to him, "please take this to Lord Voltaire."

The butler nodded, took the book and headed for the study door. Anthony looked at me.

"Come with me," he commanded, and he walked towards the second door on the right which led to the stairs while I hurried after him. I followed him up the stairs and towards Kai's room. He held the bedroom door open for me and I stepped inside looking around, half expecting there to have been something new. I heard the door close behind me and I turned around.

Anthony was staring at me with a blank expression. I felt nervous under his eye so I tried focusing my attention somewhere else… the floor was interesting.

Finally, Anthony broke the silence.

"Okay," he said, as he started pacing the room, he looked as though he was trying to gather the right words together inside his head. He suddenly stopped pacing and faced me again, "first question… are you stupid or have you just lost your mind?"

I blinked stupidly. Well I wasn't quite expecting that and therefore didn't have a very good reply ready at hand. So I said this instead…

"Well technically that's two questions."

I thought it was kind of funny.

However Anthony didn't.

I jumped in surprise as he seized me by the shoulders and shook me roughly.

"For God's sake Kai!" he snarled, "you should know by now, you can't fool around! What the hell were you playing at?"

I almost gasped at the amount of pressure Anthony was applying on my shoulders now.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" I managed to stammer out.

"Keiko!" he spat, "I mean seriously, have you gone mad? If you Grandfather had been the one who caught you…!"

I didn't have the slightest idea of what he was going on about. She was just coming on to me a little.

"We were just talking…"

"Looked a little bit more than talking if you ask me," Anthony hissed.

"Well, she was a bit grabby…"

I gasped suddenly. Anthony had become slightly more gentle on my shoulders, but he suddenly grasped them tightly again whilst glaring at me.

"You shouldn't be anywhere near her! Not after what happened before," he snapped, before taking a deep breath and loosening his grip again, "you just better pray the driver doesn't mention anything to your Grandfather or you're in for it."

I was completely stunned. What did this mean? Do Kai and Keiko have some sort of history together? Whatever it was, I guessing it wasn't good for Kai.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Anthony in the eye.

"Thanks," I mumbled, and a confused look fell upon his face, "for just, you know, caring."

Anthony couldn't have been more surprised if I put on a dress and did ballet for him. But he released my shoulders and stepped back.

"Don't get me wrong Kai," he started, "my loyalties lie with Voltaire, they always will. But that doesn't mean to say I agree with everything he does."

He paused, while I swallowed. Some life Kai has.

"I suggest from now on, you stay on your Grandfather's good side," he said, looking away, as though he was slightly ashamed of what he was saying, "be in for 6 every night and come straight here to your room. I'll make sure someone brings food up."

And with that he turned and left, while I gaped at the spot he had been stood at. He was _not_ serious was he?

I walked to Kai's bed and threw myself down on it. This sucks.

* * *

Normal POV

"Dizzi?"

"Yeah Chief?"

Kenny was silent for a moment. He kept replaying the conversation he had with Tyson, about wanting to find out more about Kai, in his head. Even though he didn't show it as much as the others, he too was also intrigued and curious about the team's stoic captain.

"Can you search the net for 'Hiwatari?"

Dizzi paused for a moment.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Kai's POV

I was looking through a few of Tyson's draws. I wasn't being nosy or anything. However unlikely it was, I just wanted to see if he had any books. I was bored out of my mind and the only thing of interest I had found so far, was a moldy pickle sandwich in the draw which served as some entertainment for three seconds when it fell onto my lap and I shuck it off with disgust.

I found an old school book with was cover with graphite and stickers, and underneath that was the weirdest thing I ever thought Tyson would own… a little music box. It was made of wood and polished so the light from the room reflected off of it. On the top were the words 'Sweet Music' carved into it.

I carefully opened it and a slow, soft melody started to play. I listened for a few seconds before noticing the box contained a few folded pieces of paper. I took the first one and unfolded. I smirked slightly as one word came to my head… _blackmail!_ It was a picture of Tyson around the age of three in just a nappy (**A/N: or diaper to those non-British**) with Hiro. Hiro was fully clothed in shorts and t-shirt and was smiling like a typical 10 year old-ish would. Where as Tyson looked like he had just soiled himself. The expression on his face was priceless.

I placed that picture to the side, wondering why Tyson would keep something so embarrassing.

I picked up the next piece of paper and unfolded it, guessing that this was some sort of memory box. The music was still playing.

This was a picture of Tyson sat on his dad's shoulders at a theme park. They both looked really happy. I felt the smirk on my face slip into a sad smile as I placed this one next to the first.

The next paper I picked up wasn't a photo graph. It looked like a hand-made card. I straightened it out and tried to get rid of a few creases before looking at it properly. It was a card. On the front in big, scruffy, crayon-drawn letters were the words "HAPY MUFFERS DAY!" There was also a picture which I guessed was meant to be two people holding hands underneath a rainbow, but it looked like two blobs melting underneath three lines of red, orange and violet.

I opened it and after a few minutes I managed to decipher what the so-called 'words' said.

_To mum!_

_I wanted too wish you a very hapy muffers day!_

_I hop you hav a reall great day when we go to the park._

_Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of LOVE_

_From Tyson._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I couldn't help but cringe slightly. It was so cute it was nauseating.

I placed the card down and turned my attention back to box. I froze slightly at the next photo. Unlike the others it had not been folded up and it had been fitted between two sheets of plastic.

I guessed straight away that this was obviously Tyson's mum. The sad smile came back to my lips. She was pretty. She was smiling happily making a peace sign at the camera, her face full of life. She had long blue hair, a bit lighter than Tyson's and brown eyes. Just from the picture I was able to imagine her being very similar to Tyson in personality.

I stared for a few more moments when I was distracted as I felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw Hiro in the doorway. It appeared, by his posture and facial expression, that he had been there for a while.

He came forward and kneeled beside.

"I… I thought for a while you had forgotten about this," he whispered, motioning to the music box, "mum loved this melody."

I stayed silent. A feeling like my already cold and motionless heart was being ripped out suddenly came upon me. I really didn't belong here.

"I respect that you need your own time and space Ty…" Hiro started hesitantly, "but you've still got us. Mum may be gone, but I'm here, dad's here and Grandpa. We 're all here and we won't give up even if you do," he chuckled, "your stuck with us forever."

I looked away. Every part of my body seemed to be going numb.

God, please just shut up, I begged as I scrunched my eyes up. I don't want to listen. I don't want to talk. I don't want to think. Please, just stop speaking…

_---------------------------------- Flashback -------------------------------_

I stood outside a doorway in the hallway of the upper floor of our house. I wanted to go inside, to try and make things right again. But I was scared. I'd tried before but things just seemed to have gotten worse.

Gathering my courage, I pulled the handle down and opened the door, stepping inside and then quietly closing the door behind me.

This was a spare room that was normally completely empty with blank walls and a large window with no curtains. However now there were a few pieces of furniture in the room including a chest of draws, desk and mirror, a rocking chair and a single bed. A maid stood by the chest of draws folding up clothes and placing them inside. She glanced in my direction when I entered.

"Kai…" she said, "maybe you shouldn't…. I think it would be best if you didn't come in –"

"The sky is upset today."

Both the maids and I diverted our attention to a third person who sat on the bed staring emotionlessly out of the window. It was a woman with long black hair that fell right to past her waist and curled on the sheets. She once would have been very beautiful, however now she looked pale and gaunt. He lips were thin and her eyes were wide and the colour of dry blood. Her pupils were as small as pin-heads. Underneath these deathly eyes were large and drooping bags. She looked like a woman who had fallen into insanity. And that she had.

"Ma'am," the maid said, walking over to her and trying to pull her gaze away from the window.

"No, no, no! Look! It's sad," the woman said squirming away from the maid, her thin body looked as though it may snap at any minute, "it's crying, see?"

I looked out of the window, where the clouds were a dark grey and the rain was pounding heavily upon the building.

I slowly walked over and reached my hand out to hers.

"Mama?"

The woman turned her gaze to me, though I knew that she wasn't actually _looking_ at me. It was something I had gotten used to recently. Instead my mum turned back around the face the window. She pointed at the sky.

"See up there?" she asked the maid, who nodded sadly, glancing at me slightly and I saw the sympathy on her face, "Up there… past the clouds and the stars… that's heaven that is…"

"Ma'am please!"

"My little baby is there now," mum said, her thin lips stretched into a wonky smile, "I bet she makes a pretty angel."

The maid desperately pulled my mum's body around so her back was facing the window. Suddenly mum grabbed the maid's arms, who gasped.

"Ma'am!"

"Only good people go to heaven you know?" she said her eyes wide, blinking rapidly, "that's why I know she's there. She was a good little girl, my little Kohana."

"I know. I know she was ma'am," the maid soothed, "but please calm yourself."

My mum paused before nodding and releasing the maid's arms. Her eyes rolled around the room and over me a few times before she fixed her stare on the ceiling.

"Yeah, only good people go to heaven," she said dreamily, "there aren't any bad people there. No rapists, no thugs or thieves, no…" her eyes fell down and she finally looked at me properly, "no murderers."

My hand shot up to my chest as I practically felt my heart break in two.

"MA'AM!"

I looked up just in time to see my mum lunge forward and seize my arms and pull me forward. Her hair seemed so wild and her eyes looked as though they would drop from their sockets at any time. She looked utterly mad.

"But it doesn't matter…" she whispered, and she pressed a finger to my lips as I made t say something, "ssshhhh! My sweet. I love you… you know…. And that's all that matters."

I cried out as I felt her nails break through my skins and small traces of blood appeared on the back of my upper arms.

"Ma'am stop it!"

Tears poured down my face as two other servants came in and helped pull my mum away from me. She screamed at them and started crying herself as they pulled out restraints from under the bed. It wasn't something new… my family had been broken for a while now.

_----------------------------------------- End Flashback -------------------------------------_

I felt completely limp, and as Hiro wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, I just fell into him. I couldn't protest, a part of my body was screaming at me to resist, but the largest proportion of my brain had completely shut down on me. I just stared blankly ahead of me while I'm sure Hiro cried silently. I felt so hopeless… pathetic.

I'm not quite sure how long we stayed there for, but the moment finished when we heard a knock at the front door. Hiro loosened his grip around me and I pulled away slightly. I heard 'Grandpa' answer and then the voices of Kenny, Max and Ray.

"Tyson my man! Your lil' hommies are here!"

Hiro chuckled.

"Something never change eh?" he said and placed his hand on my shoulder, "you might want to sort yourself out a bit, you look like you've just woke up Tyson."

I… I'm quite sure what I was thinking at the exact moment, and I'm not quite sure what part of me told me to do it, but all I know is that my mouth just open and the words tumbled out, quietly, almost inaudible. But I also know that Hiro heard me.

"I'm not Tyson…"

* * *

**Oh My Gosh!**

**That was actually quite an emotional chapter for myself. While writing that flashback, I was like, "this is so cruel… yet so friggin' juicy!"**

**Hehe, I hope you guys review, because it may not be my best chapter, but I **_**actually **_**kind of liked that one. And you're your own biggest critic, so that's something.**

**Though a lot of that chapter just tumbled out, I hadn't even planned that last part.**

**Anyway, please do review; tell me your view, personal thoughts and opinions.

* * *

**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_If your heart was really broken…_

_You'd be dead._

_So shut up._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**

**Quote from the bible of**

**[Kirstie[Katastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	11. Chapter 11

**Why is itthat I only notice all the typo's I've made in a chapter ****after I've posted it? I can proof-read a document 10 times but I won't notice the mistakes until it's on the bloody net.**

**Anyyyyway! NEW COMPUTER!!! And it's awesome.**

**And I have to say - THANK YOU for all the reviews! I got so many and some of them were so long! I was like, "yes... I am loved."**

**I quickly gathered from the reviews that many of you are rather eager for the next chapter... so I'm going to talk for a while :D**

**Only joking.**

**Cue Chapter 11!**

* * *

**When I was ten, I read fairy tales in secret. Now that I'm fifty I read them openly. When I become a man, I put away childish things; including the fear of childishness."**

**C.S. Lewis**

* * *

How did this happen?

There were voices throughout the house, but to Hiro they seemed hazy and distant through the fog in his mind. He only became aware that he was holding his breath when he realized that the figure next to him was breathing extremely heavily.

Hiro looked down at the figure, who had his head bowed, eyes fixed on the floor. Hiro extended his hand and placed it on the boys back, withdrawing ever so slightly as he felt the figure tense. Hiro breathed in deeply and took the boys chin in his hand, pulling his face up to his level and looking into his eyes, though his gaze was not returned for a few seconds.

When the figure finally did look straight back into Hiro's eyes, Hiro had a daunting feeling that this was not his brother staring back at him.

"What did you say?" Hiro breathed, his voice shaking.

Kai looked away, "nothing," he said, tugging his chin from Hiro's grasp and making to turn his back on him, only Hiro had different ideas.

Hiro's arms snapped out and seized the other, gripping him tightly and pulled him so they were face to face again.

"No," Hiro snapped, trying to keep his voice low, "I heard you!"

"Then why are you asking?" Kai hissed back, starting to put up a struggle to get Hiro off him. He didn't want to do this. Not now. Not ever.

Hiro grabbed Kai's wrists, "I want you to repeat it!"

Kai squirmed and even tried to kick out, but Hiro kept a firm grasp on his wrists, "get off me!"

"Not until you repeat yourself!""Screw off!" Kai snapped and he lunged forward and bit Hiro's fingers.

Hiro gasped out and his grip loosened, whilst Kai took the opportunity to push Hiro away from him.

Kai's POV

As Hiro fell backwards, I scurried to my feet. I looked at the door leading to the hall and then the one leading into the back garden. This was stupid, it's not like I could just run away. Damn, me and my stupid mouth. No it's those stupid flashbacks I keep having! They're making me disorientated!

Okay, never mind them for now.

I paused as I heard Max and Ray laugh from just down the hallway, they were getting closer. Out of instinct I turned to the back door, screw shoes, I would just go barefooted.

However, all the stupid pausing and thinking gave Hiro a chance to get back up on his feet. I started to hurry over to the door when he tackled me around the waist and we were both sent flying across the room where we landed with a huge thump on the floor.

I swore as I felt Hiro trying to pin me down. I thrashed around and even managed to land a punch in his gut, but it quickly dawned on me that Hiro was a lot stronger than I was, as much as it pained me to admit it. I didn't give up but when his head collided with mine while we were scuffling around, he was the first to recover and I didn't have a chance to defend myself as Hiro sat on my legs and pinned my arms together above my head.

Everything seemed to stand still and each second felt like a lifetime. Hiro was glaring at me whilst as I felt the panic rising in my chest. I felt like prey cornered by a predator with no escape what soever. It was a feeling I hated.

"Get off me..." it was more of a plead than a command. Hiro's eyes narrowed andit felt like he could see right into my soul.

"Who are you?"I scrunched my eyes up and ignored him. I heard him take a shaky inhale as he used his free hand to give my shoulders a shake.

"I said... who are you?" he repeated, a slight hint of anger mixed in with the desperation and fear, "if you're not Tyson, then who are you?"

I suddenly open my eyes and bucked my lower body trying to throw him off me. It seemed easier in my head as all it seemed to do was make him loose his balance ever so slightly and anger him more.

"Answer me!" he said, his voice getting louder.

"Get OFF!" I shouted and started to struggle again, though all I was doing was wearing myself out.

"Not until you tell me who you are!" he snapped back, just as the door opened and light from the hallway shot into the darkened room.

"Wha - ? KAI!"

"Max quiet!" Ray hissed urgently.

My eyes went wide and I heard Hiro gasp loudly.I turned to look at the figures in the doorway whilst Hiro stared straight at me, his mouth open and eyes wide in shook.

Stood just outside the room were Ray, Max and Kenny. They were all also in shook.

Kenny was clutching Dizzi like it was his last and only lifeline, while Ray's handwas gripped tightly on Max's shoulder. As for Max himself, he was looking unbelievably surprised and he had one of his hands over his mouth. I phased out for amoment as I looked at them. Everything just seemed to be happening so quickly and I only came back to reality as I heard a whisper above me.

"Kai?"

* * *

Tyson's POV

Bag packed - check. That's it I guess. My weekend ticket away.I picked up my bag, slipped a pair of Kai's trainers on and headed downstairs.

Even the events that happened earlier on today with Keiko and Anthony really couldn't spoil my mood. I was going to be getting away from this crappy house and be spending the weekend with the guys. I don't even care if Kai makes us train.

I made it down the stairs and into the entrance hall without bumping into anyone, but just as I put my hand on the front door handle, the door leading the living room opened and I turned to see Anthony walk out. He jumped in surprise when he saw me.

"What are you doing," he asked, eyeing my bag and coat, after a moment of stunned silence.

"Going to Tyson's for the weekend," I replied carelessly, while Anthony gawped at me.

"Weren't you listening to a word I said earlier?" he said advancing towards me while I blinked, confused, "I want you in at 6 and your to go to stay in your room, no going out again."

It was my turn to gawp open-mouthed.

"But... Wha - ? W-Who the hell to you think you are?!?!" I managed to stammer out. No way was this happening. I'm NOT staying here all weekend while the other guys get to all hang out.

I practically saw a vein in Anthony's head pop out, "I'm just looking out for you," he snapped.

"By imprisoning me!?"

"Stop being such a drama queen and go back upstairs!" Anthony (more or less) shouted, seizing my upper arm and dragging me away from the main door.

"Let GO!"

"KAI!"

"Now now children," an icy voice trialed across the entrance hall, and Anthony and myself turned abruptly to where the voice came from. Stood in the doorway to the study was Voltaire, looking pissed but also slightly amused by the events before him.

"Both of you," he commanded, pointing inside the study, "a word."

I tugged my arm out of Anthony's grip and strode ahead of him into the study. I stood in the middle of the room with my arms crossed over my chest while Anthony stood beside me in a similar fashion, both of us looking at opposite sides of the room.

Voltaire glided past us and took a seat in the large leather arm-chair behind the desk. He stared at us for a few seconds before clasping his hands together on the desk.

"Anthony, in future, you will come to me to set rules and regulations concerning my Grandson, is that understood?" he said smoothly.

Anthony looked for a second as if he was going to argue, but then thought against it.

"Yes, Lord Voltaire," he replied nodding.

"As for you," Voltaire growled, his eyes setting on me while I glared back from behind the grey/blue bangs falling in front of my face, "you may go out to your friends... for tonight. However, you will be back by four tomorrow afternoon."

My head snapped up and I glared at him properly, "What? Why?"

Voltaire looked stern, "I will be attending a business party at the owner of 'Vlastos Industries' manor ," he said, "hopefully I will be able to convince him to sign an agreement concerning the 'Hiwatari Enterprises.'"

"So?" I snapped moodily.

Voltaire smirked at me.

"It's very important for the company that I get this deal sealed," he said, while I quirked an eyebrow up. I had no idea what the hell he was trying to say.

"I hear he has a son a little younger than yourself who has a genuine interest in beyblades," Voltaire continued standing from his seat and walking around to stand directly in front of me, "and Mr. Vlastos will certainly be interested in knowing what the heir to his company will think of this deal."

"What are you _imposing_?" I asked cautiously.

His smirk deepened.

"**You** will attend and be a wonderful companion for the Vlastos's son for the evening.""WHAT?"

My bag dropped to the floor as I completely froze with disbelief.

"You will also behave accordingly and treat all the other guests with politeness and respect," Voltaire continued, walking passed me and towards the door. Once there he opened it and gestured for us to leave.

Anthony went first and strode of to other parts of the house to continue with his duties, where as I snatched my bad up moodily and stomped forward. However just as I was a couple of feet from the door, Voltaire slammed it closed and rounded on me.

"I don't think I'll have to remind you about what will happen if you mess up tomorrow," he warned threateningly.

I glared up at him, too angry to even think about any consequences at the moment and snapped, "I may have forgotten!"

I only realized how god-damn stupid that was when Voltaire seized by my scarf and dragged me right in front of his face.

I automatically reached up and grabbed his hands and tried to pry him off, I didn't want another repeat of what happened last time I got him angry, "s-sorry," I stammered.

"I'm warning you now Kai," he growled, "if you put even one toe out of line and loose me this deal, I will make sure you never walk again!"

And with that he swung me around, opened the study door and practically threw me out, slamming the door behind me and leaving me to stare dumbly at it, shaking violently.

* * *

Kai tensed ashis eyes flickered to the side beforehe looked back up into Hiro's shadowed face.Helay still as Hiro continued to stare at him. The other three at the door appeared to be holding their breath, a little confused at what exactly was going on.Hiro was breathing deeply but quietly, he wanted to say more but his voice kept failing. Finally he swallowed a couple of times before speaking.

"Y-your Kai?" he said, a quiver in his voice.

I had no idea what to do or say, I glanced over to the others who were all looking back at me, equally dumb-struck. I faced Hiro again and nodded.

"… You're not Tyson then?"

I almost rolled my eyes, but realized it would probably be seen as inappropriate for this moment in time, so again, I nodded.

I watched as so many mixed emotions were running across Hiro's face, though I couldn't blame him. He's probably thinking that I'm insane, or his brain is melting with confusion. Slowly he released my arms from above my head, and he sat back. I was still pinned down, but I felt slightly better knowing he wasn't going to throttle me or anything.

"T-This isn't happening," I heard Hiro mumble… yep, his brain is melting. "You're not being serious?" Okay, no, he thinks I'm insane.

"It's true," Max whispered coming into the room and crouching down next to us, Kenny and Ray followed, "It happened on Saturday…"

Hiro frowned, confusion etched onto all his features, "what exactly happened?" he asked looking down at the floor.

"They swapped…" Kenny said in a hushed voice, and Hiro's head snapped up to stare at him wide-eyed, "Tyson and Kai, they swapped bodies."

Man, this must be completely screwing the guy up.

"B-But – you… the music box!" Hiro cried, looking back down at me and seizing my shoulders desperately, "you were looking at it! Only you and me knew where it was!"

I stared back up at him and I actually felt sorry for him. He was determined not to believe us. Or maybe… maybe this is just how you would react if a close member of your family was in this situation… I certainly wouldn't know anything about that.

"I was just… having a look around," I mumbled quietly, while Hiro was looking as though he was trying to find another option out of this, "I found it by luck, I guess."

Hiro let go of my shoulders again, and looked at the others, hoping one of them would jump up and yell 'YOU FELL FOR IT! HA!'

"But… how is it possible?" he whispered.

Kenny shifted guiltily, "I was doing an experiment with the bit-beasts and there was an error… I can't explain fully, but I'll figure it out… I promise."

Hiro's eyes widened suddenly.

"Tyson!" he exclaimed, "where is he then? If you're here," he looked at me, "then he'll be at…"

He trailed of in realization. I stopped myself from huffing, is it really such a dilemma that Tyson is living at my house? Yes, okay, I know my Grandfather is a tad… insane, mentally and criminally, but I've been living there almost all my life. I'm still alive and happy… sort of anyway.

"He's been living at Kai's house for the past few days," Ray filled him in, "with -"

"Voltaire," Hiro growled and I felt a stab of annoyance.

"Yeah," Ray said, and Hiro finally got off of me and stood up, his fists curled up into tight balls.

"We have to go get him, now," he said finally.

I sat up quickly and stared at him, nobody else seemed to know what was going through Hiro's mind. But I knew very well what he was thinking. And it pissed me of big style.

"He can look after himself you know," I hissed, and all four of them turned to stare at me. Ray, Max and Kenny looked most surprised, probably because they thought I was sticking up for Tyson, but I guess (as wrong as it sounds) I was sticking up for my Grandfather.

"What do you mean?" Hiro questioned glaring at me, with what I believe was dislike in his eyes.

"Just because he's living at my house doesn't mean he's in danger or anything," I replied, maybe a bit snappishly, standing up.

Hiro snorted and turned away, muttering something which sounded suspiciously like, "with that lunatic, yeah right."

I suppressed a rising growl, with difficulty.

"It's okay Hiro," Ray said moving forward slightly, "we've seen Tyson everyday I think and he's been… fine." The last word was uttered a bit more quietly from the others, and as Ray glanced discreetly at the others, it was obvious to me that the other bladebreakers may also know about the incident that happened in the cellar with my Grandfather and Tyson. Though I decided to keep my mouth shut… for now.

I stood up completely and looked at Hiro, as did the others. Everything seemed to stand still for a minute, even as we heard voices and footsteps throughout the dojo along with doors opening and closing, we ignored then and waited for Hiro's response.

"I don't care," Hiro said finally, "whatever had been going on for the last few days, I want it to end now. I want Tyson back -"

Just then the door slid open and my own body walked into the room. Perfect timing.

Hiro's breath seemed to catch in his throat as we all stared at the new figure in the room.

"Tyson," Max said quietly, and Tyson flinched slightly.

"Eh-he. I'm Kai, remember Max," he said his eyes flickering over to Hiro while he shot Max a funny look.

I sighed, "He knows Tyson."

Tyson looked at me shocked, before his eyes rested completely on his brother, "he – he knows?"

"Yeah."

I actually thought, knowing Tyson, that he would have pounced on Hiro right there and then, or vice versa. But nothing happened; no one in the room moved a muscle.

"Y-your Tyson?!" Hiro finally choked out in disbelief… again.

Tyson nodded slowly, and smiled slyly, "yeah, I guess."

Again came that silence that we all love.

I was surprised, however, when Hiro placed a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress his sudden chuckles. All five of us gaped at Hiro as his chuckles soon became a strong laughter. I saw Kenny, Max and Ray all exchange confused looks, while Tyson and myself found ourselves unable to take our eyes of the older boy, who was now shaking with laugher. I could hardly see the amusement in this situation.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say while taking deep breaths. Hiro looked up at Tyson and smiled properly, "you _guess_ that you're Tyson? It really is you!"

Hiro strode forward and pulled Tyson into a tight hug, the comical look of utter misunderstanding on the younger boys face now hidden in his brother chest.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked scowling as Hiro pulled back.

Hiro almost started laughing again, "Only you'd say something that stupid!"

----------------------------------------_ Later that night _--------------------------------------------

Normal POV

After the small but large scene of Hiro finding out the truth, things had actually gone quite smooth.

They told Hiro the whole story, and even though at times e tried to interrupt and even threw Kai a couple of funny looks; he seemed fairly understanding in the decisions they had made, and had even agreed to keep it secret with them.

_"At least everything makes sense now," Hiro said, glancing quickly at Kai, who had been the least talkative, "and I agree what you said about Grandpa, he would freak out if he knew, dad would as well."_

_"…So, you won't say anything?" Kenny asked shyly._

_Hiro thought for a minute, "no," he smiled, "your secrets safe with me… But you will have everything back to normal soon right?"_

_Even Kai looked up quickly at this point and glare hard at the chief, who, unknown to everyone, blushed through guilt, "very soon."_

_Kenny glanced at Tyson, who seemed to understand the look very well. Of course, they had a small agreement that they wouldn't reverse what had happened until Tyson had sorted a few issues concerning Kai out._

_Hiro smiled warmly at Tyson, "that's good then."_

Hiro and Tyson were sat in the dining room together. The others were in Tyson's room, and Bruce and Grandpa Granger had gone down to a local pub with some of the neighbors.

"This is so surreal," Hiro commented for the 100th time.

"I know," Tyson said smiling.

A huge weight seemed to have been lifted from his shoulders now that Hiro knew about everything.

"I'd been wondering for a few days why you were so cold and distant towards us," Hiro said, and Tyson stiffened slightly, "I mean dad and grandpa were starting to go out of their minds with worry, and after all of that… it wasn't you. I'm really glad to know that," he added with a small laugh.

Tyson looked down at the drink in his hands, "so… what exactly was Kai _like_ while he was here?"

"The complete opposite to you," Hiro said vaguely, since finding out the truth he hadn't spared a thought of how this may have affected Kai, he only worried for his brother, "he kept shutting himself in your room, and when we did try to make conversation with us, we just got one word answers. OH and then there was the swimming incident… man that was crazy."

Tyson, whose attention had been drifting slightly, found himself suddenly very keen to hear the rest.

"What? What happened?" he asked, maybe a little too eagerly.

"Well for starters, I thought he was going to chew his fingers right off cause he was biting his nails so much," Hiro said thinking back, while Tyson watched him closely, "and then he spent far too long getting changed, like he was trying to delay it. So when he finally came out, he just completely refused to go in the water!"

"What?" Tyson asked shocked.

"Yeah, he just stood at the edge of the pool like a frightened little rabbit," Hiro said, laughing slightly at the memory, "so I decided to give him a little… _encouragement_," Tyson frowned, he knew Hiro had a pretty warped view of what encouragement is, "but as soon as he was in the water, he went scrambling back out again and locked himself in the changing rooms. Took us about twenty minutes to persuade him to come out again, and then he said he wasn't feeling good and asked if we could go home!"

Tyson was just speechless at that, even when Hiro through his arm around him and laughed, he was left paralyzed at hearing that information.

"Doesn't matter now though," Hiro said cheerfully, and Tyson felt a small stab of annoyance at his brother's ignorance, "I was worried sick that you were mad at us or something, but here you are, completely fine!"

Tyson forced a smile onto his face and hugged his brother back, even though his head was buzzing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Kai could hear the others laughing and joking happily inside, he decided against joining them, and was now sat on the porch, one leg hanging over the side, and the other one pulled up against his chest which he rested his arms and head on.

He heard the porch door slid open and then close again, and felt someone's presence behind him. Kai didn't have to turn around to see who it was, he already knew.

"Weird night, huh?" Tyson asked, sitting beside the older teen.

Kai stayed silent.

Tyson chuckled slightly, "I thought it would be me and my big mouth who would spill first, not you," he said, glancing at the other, "how exactly did it happen?"

Kai stood up quickly, "do you know how Kenny is getting on with his research?"

"No," Tyson said, blinking in surprise, "Why?"

Kai walked over to the door, and slid it open, "because I want to switch back… now."

And with that he swept inside, past the others and into the bathroom.

Tyson sighed, 'Will I ever get through to him?' he asked himself.

"Tyson," Kenny's voice entered his mind.

"Yeah chief?" Tyson asked turning to see the small boy stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

Kenny sat down beside him and opened his laptop, "I did some research and found some stuff out…"

"But Kenny! You promised!" Tyson whispered, "you said you wouldn't switch us back even -"

"It's not about that…" Kenny interrupted, and he paused for a minute, "It's about Kai…"

* * *

**Hehe****, I mean, I know, I like it!!!**

**I can't write much here, because my brother is going to kick me off any minute. But what I can say is… REVIEW!**

* * *

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_If at first you don't succeed_

_Destroy all evidence that you tried._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

**Quote from the bible of**

**Kirstie****Katastrophe****™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	12. Chapter 12

**Edit March 1st 2013:** Some of you may be aware that a few months ago this chapter just up and disappeared. I did not delete it._  
_I also noticed this problem on a couple of other stories I've read; I can only assume that there must have been a problem with the website because as far as I can tell there aren't any problems or breaching of rules within this chapter.  
The reason why it took me so long to replace this chapter was because I got a new laptop last year and the word document got lost/deleted somewhere while transferring my files over. This led to me trying desperately to remember what actually happened in this chapter, getting angry because I couldn't remember and then sulking about it for months.

Fortunately, in January I found the original, hand-written copy in my old notebook when cleaning my room. I revised and revamped it a little but I didn't want to change too much.

* * *

_**It doesn't matter what you look like! I mean if you have a hunchback, just throw a little glitter on it, honey, and go dancing.**_

**James St. James**

* * *

I Don't Want To Hear

Kai's POV

Sitting on the edge of the tub and staring, barely thinking, at the white tiles in front of me. Everything was a mess. More disastrous than it was before.

I sighed; all I wanted was things to go back to the way they were before. Why can't _one_ thing I want come true? I've never asked for much. I thought for sure I'd be back in my own body by now. I mean, it's almost been a week.

Through the walls and doors I can hear the laughter from the others. Considering what went down this evening, I found it surprising how normal everyone was behaving, even Tyson. He's going to have it easier now that Hiro knows out little secret. Although I get the feeling it's only going to get worse for me.

_"You know who he's acting like? That older kid on his team, Kai. He was always quiet and distant."_

_"Let's just hope he doesn't go and betray the team then."_

I know that Hiro doesn't like. Well, it's not like it would take a genius to figure that out.

I sighed again; I know very well that I can't stay in here all, but I can't deny that it is tempting. Anything to escape the annoyed looks that Hiro frequently sends my way, the worried ones from Ray, Max and Kenny and of course, let's not forget all the deep conversations Tyson's keeps trying to initiate.

I look around the bathroom several times, my eyes roaming over the decoration before settling back on the taps and see tiny droplets of water fall; soundlessly landing in the basin.

* * *

Tyson looked up with interest, "What?"

Kenny nervously opened his laptop.

"Well after all the things you said about Kai, and considering how worried you seemed… it got me curious," he admitted, opening one of the many files sat on his desktop. "So I researched 'Hiwatari' on the net."

Tyson felt himself frowning with disappointment and a little confusion. _That's it?_ He thought, _Damn, I thought it would be better than that._

Kenny saw the look in Tyson's eyes and smiled reassuringly, "I know what you're thinking Tyson, but believe me, even I was surprised with the amount of information I found."

Eyes lighting up, Tyson shuffle closer, "what? Show me."

"Well…" Kenny began and opened a file that seemed to have saved directly from the internet. "Quite a lot of what I found _was_ about the Hiwatari Enterprise; there's a lot of information about how it was founded and every owner right down to Voltaire."

Tyson listened carefully, trying to make sense of how this information was relevant to Kai now, but he kept silent knowing that Kenny wouldn't bother bringing this up if it wasn't necessary.

"I discovered the origins of the business," Kenny continued, "for decades – who knows, maybe centuries - the Hiwataries lived in the outskirts, similar to where Kai lives now. When the business started expanding, Voltaire's Grandfather – or Kai's great-great-Granfather - Hiwatari Akihito moved to Russia in the early 20th century. Russia and Japan have been their home of operations ever since. Akihito married an unnamed Russian woman and they had two children, one of whom never married and later died in the war. The other married and had one child, Voltaire. He married Basilevsky Aleksandrina."

Tyson nodded to himself as he remembered the named from the family tree in Kai's house.

"Yeah, they had one son. Susumu," Tyson said.

Kenny blinked behind his oversized glasses and glanced to his friend in surprise, "yes, how did you know?"

"I saw it on a family tree in Voltaire's study," Tyson answered with a shrug, "I went snooping around the other night."

"Oh, alright," Kenny said, feeling like he missed out on something big. "Well anyway, after Akihito every member of the Hiwatari family married a Russian except Susumu. He grew up in Russia but on a business trip to Japan, he met Nuwichi Kira, a Japanese born lawyer. She appeared to be quite well liked."

Kenny's voice slowly began to lower as though he was beginning to have difficulty speaking.

Tyson's fingers twitched restlessly. "Not trying to be rude Kenny, but so what? What has this got to do with _anything?_"

Kenny shook his head a little before continuing. "It goes on to say that she stopped working after she gave birth to her _first_ child, Hiwatari Kai –" Tyson did not miss how Kenny put emphasis on the word '_first,' "- _she looked after Kai while Susumu worked for the family business…"

Kenny paused and looked at Tyson sadly, if you've seen the family tree… I suppose you know that Kai had a younger sister?"

Tyson nodded slowly. "Yeah. I didn't want to bring it hope, I hope you understand that?"

Kenny gave a weak smile, "I get it. She died before she was even two years old."

The two sat for a moment in silence, the sounds of Max and Ray's laughter drifted from inside the house where they were watching a television program. It was getting cold as the evening went on and goose bumps were beginning to spread across their arms. Tyson glanced sideways at the younger teen who sighed as he stared up at the starry sky.

"Kai's mother died, you know that right?" Kenny said eventually, not needing to turn to see the other nod as he already knew the answer. "But do you know _how_ she died?"

Tyson inhaled sharply. A part of him wanted to know – to understand – Kai's past so he could have a little understanding of how his mind worked. He wanted to help him, but he felt like he was intruding on something incredibly private.

"No… all I know is that she died about ten years ago."

Tyson couldn't see – even as he glanced at him– that the brunette's eyes were beginning to brim with tears.

"She committed suicide," he whispered eventually, so quietly that Tyson barely heard.

* * *

Kai washed his hands and dried them on a towel before looking up and taking in his reflection in the mirror. He frowned at the state of his hair, it was unruly on a good day but after running his hands through it continuously it stuck up almost violently in every direction. Flattening it as best he could, Kai finally turned to leave and face the others.

He opened the bathroom door and barely took one step before he jumped in surprise as he came face to face with Hiro. Kai scowled and drew himself up to his full height – although still smaller than the young adult in front of him – as they stared each other down, annoyance ticking over Hiro's face. The older male crossed his arms over his chest, towering over the teen in what could be interpreted as intimidatingly.

"Finally come out of hibernation?" Hiro snapped sourly.

Kai gave him a death glare, immediately feeling his hackles rise. He had _hoped_ he could keep his down and avoid any confrontations tonight, especially with Hiro.

"Shove off, Hiro," Kai snapped, attempting to pass him, only Hiro seized his arm and pushed him back against the door frame.

"_Excuse_ me?" Hiro hissed. "You do realise you are an unwelcome quest in _my_ home? If you didn't have the sympathy vote from my brother; I'd have kicked you out by now."

'_What did I do to deserve that?'_ Kai found himself a little loss for words.

Hiro smirked at Kai's silence and asked mockingly, "does that bother you?"

That question could have applied to a number of things and Kai lowered his head, his heart racing angrily but he bit his tongue. He refused to allow Hiro's words to get to him, not after all those years of training and practising at reigning in his emotions. He would not let anyone disturb him (Tyson was an exception). So instead of shooting back a hurtful put down or throwing a punch – which he kind of wanted to do – Kai simply threw him one of his infamous 'death glares' before pushing past the other and heading to where he left his teammates.

Hiro watched the other leave before entering the bathroom.

Once inside, he (unknowingly) copied Kai's earlier movements and sat on the edge of the bathtub, looking at the floor tiles. A strange feeling arose in his chest as he went over all the revelations that had been made today. Considering everything he knew now, could he really say that he hated Kai? No… He never really did. He simply cared an awful lot about his brother. Hiro could not understand how Tyson – or any of the other boys on the team – could consider someone as sullen and cold as Kai a friend. Face it, none of them _anything_ in common with him.

Okay, he was a first class beyblader, no doubt. But besides that, there was no connection. Although Tyson insisted many a times that Kai was part of the group – that he was a _friend_ – Hiro just could not see Kai returning the feeling.

When everything was simplified to its most basic form; Kai was just a bad influence.

Hiro frowned as he remembered back when the tournament had just finished. He was still in Egypt with his archaeology team working around some newly found ruins, though he was in daily contact with his father after all the drama in Russia and this was how he heard about the news concerning the custody battle over Kai. Bruce had explained what was happening in the meetings, they were determined to get Kai into a suitable home and back to normality as quickly as possible. Bruce trusted his son's opinion on the matter, seeing as though he had never met Kai and his opinion was _supposedly _unbiased.

Except Hiro was rather judgemental. He had heard very unpleasant things about Voltaire, and anyone who shared blood with that man should be kept under careful watch.

_-Flashback-_

Hiro was sitting on his bed in a nice hotel in Luxor that sat close to edge of the Nile. He was resting with his back against the headboard, a book lay forgotten next to his outstretched legs and a phone grasped in his palm and pressed to his ear.

"And how are things on the boards?" Hiro asked, looking out the window at the deep red sunset on the horizon.

Bruce sighed, "Not good. Voltaire was invited to yesterday, and naturally a huge argument was presented," Hiro smiled a little at this.

"You should have hit him, Dad."

"You have no idea what I wanted to do," Bruce said, with a tone of disgust in his voice, "I have really no idea how that man may walk freely walking."

"Money. Dirty money and these corrupted lawyers," Hiro said, "but at least managed to lock up the other one, what was his name? Boris."

"Yeah, that's something I gues," Bruce sighed. "Although I cannot understand why Voltaire would take custody of Kai again. Following the World Championships and all; they didn't part on good terms. I honestly thought Voltaire would completely disown him."

"He's probably for another plan up his sleeve," Hiro dismissed. "How's Mr Dickenson taking everything?"

"Well, like everyone else, he doesn't want Voltaire to regain custody," Bruce said. "Stanley would prefer to have Kai somewhere where the BBA can monitor him. Or in a care home so he can be around others in his situation and make friends outside the BBA."

Hiro suppressed a laugh. _Kai? Friends? _That's amusing.

"Of course Kai didn't respond well to that…" Bruce continued.

"Why? What did he say?" Hiro asked, his attention captured.

"He said he didn't want to be put in a care home," Bruce summed it up simply. "Or to be quote his exact words, _'I am NOT going to a dumping ground with a bunch of whiney bastards.' _And when Stanley stepped in and asked him to calm down he said some obscenities that I've never even _heard_ before. They removed him from the room after that."

"So… where's the kid living now?"

"Stanley's got him living with a colleague who's also a close friend," Bruce said. "That's a third option. Stanley wanted to take full custody of Kai, but he simply doesn't have the time with, especially since the BBAs reputation has taken a good beating recently and… well, Kai isn't exactly a _normal_ child. So he considered having Kai stay with this friend permanently, at least they'd be able to keep a close eye on him. But Kai's not a stupid. He figured out that the BBA would want to supervise him after the events in Russia, so he refused."

"Picky kid," Hiro scoffed in disdain, lying down on his side after his neck began to cramp.

"You mean _poor_ kid," Bruce corrected, and Hiro frowned. "I think at this point he just needs a proper home; something solid. Tyson is still pushing for him to live at the dojo."

Hiro almost choked on his saliva.

"_What?_" He stammered through his coughs.

"From what I've heard it seems to be a reasonable option. Your Grandfather has already agreed and it's a suitable environment. It all depends on what they decide is best for Kai."

Hiro cursed to himself and muttered something inaudible.

"Great. Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson might be living in my house. _Please_ don't give him my room!"

"Why're you complaining? You're never there anyway!"

"Well _actually_," Hiro began slowly, "I'm planning a visit soon. For a couple of weeks, maybe even a month."

"Hey, that's great!" Bruce exclaimed excitedly. "Tyson will be happy. My own visit hasn't gone so well, I've been too busy helping Stanley. And I'm going back to China for a little while in a few days."

He finished in an unhappy tone and Hiro felt a wave of guilt. They saw each other from time to time as they were both archaeologists and sometimes they worked together on the same projects. But visit to see his brother and Grandpa were few and far between. It had been some time since he'd seen his little brother.

Hiro smiled to himself. _I'll see you soon, Tyson_.

-_End Flashback-_

Of course the plan for a fun family get-together hadn't exactly happened. But now he knew the truth, Hiro could fix that. Their time was limited but as soon as Kai was out of the picture then they could enjoy themselves as he had planned.

* * *

Tyson let out a shaky breath as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Suicide…." He said to no one in particular.

"Yes…" Came the trembling reply, "when Kai was five. Apparently she had been sick for some time… like, _mentally _ill. Since her daughter died a few months before hand she'd went from being a happy, vibrant woman to being emaciated and completely dependent; trapped in her own mind."

Tyson turned away. He could almost see it. That beautiful woman in the photograph in front of the hospital, holding that bundle looking so happy and proud. And when the world tore away her precious baby girl for whatever reason it had been, with it, it took her passion and her sanity.

"News reports from that time say she's been suicidal for some time, but on New Year's Day 1997, she managed to hide from the maids and got onto the roof," Kenny's breath hitched and beneath the thick mop of his fringe his eyes were damp. He sniffed heavily, willing the tears back. "Apparently, j-just before she jumped… she looked _happy_. It's speculated that she believed she was freeing herself."

Tyson felt an impossibly large lump swell in his throat and he struggled to swallow around it as his eyes followed suit and began to swell uncontrollably with tears. He knew that Kai hated any shred of sympathy or pity aimed his way, but Tyson felt an overabundance of each. His heart _ached_ just thinking about the pain Kai must have suffered through. He was five years old, old enough to understand that after death; there was no coming back.

"I didn't find much more," Kenny continued after a pause in which time he used to remove his glasses and dab his damp eyes with his sleeve. "Kai went to live with his Grandfather a few days after Kira's funeral."

Tyson blinked, casting the brunette a puzzled glance. "Why his Grandfather? Why not his Dad?"

"There's no precise reasoning. All I could gather was that since Kohana died in the fall of 1996**(1)**; there had been some serious problems within their family. They were falling apart from the inside."

Tyson's gaze wandered over his backyard thoughtfully, his eyes landing on a large tree that stood on the right side, the one that Kai liked to sit under during practise. The once vibrant, summer green leaves were slowly turning into a range of reds, orange, yellow and browns. Underneath the stars and moon it was a rather beautiful and picturesque sight.

But with the end of summer long past and the mid-autumn chill settling in; the leaves were slowly pulled from the branches and summoned to the ground to rot. It made Tyson think about Kai. About how although something could look so strong and perfect on the outside, there were many factors in life which could create holes that only grew larger with time.

If a person was overloaded with problems and deep secrets, they would _eventually_ begin to crumple and that vision of perfection would be destroyed. Just like the leaves falling from a tree and ruining its beauty. Maybe it was the perfect metaphor or maybe Tyson's mind was just determined to drown him with stupid sentiments.

* * *

Max yawned loudly as he settled down in his futon, more than ready to fall into a deep sleep after an eventful day. It was not long before his breathing evened out and his body stilled. Ray wandered into the room having freshened up and headed towards where his own futon lay next to Kenny's.

After speaking with Tyson in the back garden, the little computer genius and returned indoors and remained silent throughout several TV shows until the others had notably grown tired and deemed it time for bed. He had not done any research or even thought about switching his laptop back on; it was almost as if he were in his own world. Seeing but not really noticing anything that was around him. He lay in his futon but sleep had yet to reach him.

Tyson, however, was not yet even thinking of sleep. He stood in the main hallway standing in front of a door which led into the room he knew Kai was currently in. He had not yet made any movement to open the door and instead he stood there hesitating with his head bowed, imaging the different possibilities of what he was about to do.

His main goal was very simple; he needed to go in, tell Kai about the party he was expected to attend the following night and maybe ask for a few pointers on how he should behave. However, considering how badly some of their latest conversations had gone, Tyson found his insides squirming and he just_ knew_ that he was probably going to stumbe over his words and say something stupid.

He could just see it now:

"_Hey Kai, buddy, you should know that your Grandfather is dragging me off to some formal business party tomorrow night and you know how much I don't like him so I'll probably screw up at some point! So next time you see your body, it'll probably be covered in bruises. Oh, and I heard your mum leaped off of a building about ten years ago. Gee, crazy what some people do, isn't it?"_

Okay, that might _seem_ like an extreme exaggeration, but Tyson knew as well as anyone that he had a tendency to put his foot in his mouth at the worst of times.

He exhaled sharply. Well it was now or never. He just hoped that Kai would remember the others had gone to bed and the impending argument would be a hushed one.

At first he thought he'd made a mistake and the room was empty, but then he spotted the tips of Kai's spikey multi-toned hair sticking up from over the arm of the sofa. Feet following his vision, he walked over to find Kai sat cross-legged on the floor and resting against the cushions on the sofa. His arms were folded over his chest, his head was bowed and Tyson presumed his eyes were also close. It was a typical Kai pose and Tyson had no doubt that despite looking relaxed and meditating; the older boy was alert and expecting.

"Kai?" Tyson asked, kneeling down quietly next to his teammate already knowing he was awake.

"Hn," was the only answer he got though he shouldn't have expected anything different. Tyson felt a smirk tug at his lips. Some things never change.

"There's something I need to talk to you abo-" Tyson began but was cut off when Kai's eyes snapped open and fixed him with a blazing glare.

"There's always something with you, isn't there?" He sneered, pushing himself onto his feet without any leverage from his arms. "Get it through your head, Tyson: I don't want to talk, nor do I want to listen or even _think_ about any of the stupid things that have happened during the last week!"

"Kai, just listen-"

"No!" Kai hissed, "I'm tired of it, Tyson. I'm sick of you sticking your nose into things that do not concern you. Stop trying to bring up my business as if it has something to do with you. It's the _past_, just leave it there!"

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly; triggering Tyson to wonder how long Kai had kept that bottled up for. Though angered by the content of what he'd said, Tyson couldn't help being impressed that Kai had managed to keep his tone low and quiet despite it being obvious the team leader probably wanted to throttle him. Compelled to keep the conversation (argument) civil, Tyson rose to his feet finding the slight height difference encouraging and spoke as calmly as he could.

"Okay, smartass, first of all I wasn't even going to ask you anything about your past or whatever. Secondly, just because you decided not to talk about it, doesn't mean all this crap is going to disappear. You just being – what's the word…? – _ignorant _and you can't live like that." Kai looked like he was about to interrupt but Tyson quickly held up a hand to silence, his calm exterior crumbling. "Thirdly, when one of my friends is being beaten at home; _I make it my business!"_

Kai's face froze in shock after that last sentence, his mouth half open and probably ready to fire back some kind of insult but Tyson's words had struck him hard. They'd danced around the subject a lot – Tyson probing and Kai denying – this may have been the first time Tyson had laid out the simple truth that Kai was desperately trying to ignore.

_You need help and I'm going to help you._

Kai swallowed hard and looked away, embarrassment creeping onto his face and into his voice, "I'm not being beaten."

"Not this again!" Tyson whined in exasperation. "If you just _admit_ it then we can work together to make it stop!"

"There's nothing to stop," Kai mumbled, desperately wishing for his body back just for the height difference. He could already feel himself losing this argument and knowing that he had to look _up_ at Tyson wasn't helping in the slightest. He picked a good spot on the floor and focused on that instead.

"Kaiii!" Tyson drawled out his name, clearly frustrated but he kept pushing anyway. It was becoming a battle of who could be the most stubborn and Tyson was always being told he was the most stubborn person on the planet so he figured he might just win. "I can help. Myself. My family. We can offer you a place here; you know you're always welcome, right? Your Grandfather would never be able to lay a finger on you again."

Kai's initial reaction was so simply tell Tyson to shut his mouth but the words caught in his throat as he found himself replaying exactly what his younger teammate had said over in his mind.

"_Your Grandfather_ _would never be able to lay a finger on you again."_

'Trust me, Tyson. He always finds a way.'

"_Your Grandfather…"_

'Exactly. My_ Grandfather_. My flesh and blood. My family. I can't just leave; even if sometimes I wish I could.'

"_I can help."_

'No you can't. You're a kid and you couldn't even _begin_ to understand my life.'

"_Myself. My family. We can offer you a place here."_

'Really? Hiro certainly gave the opposite impression.'

"_Excuse me? You do realise you are an unwelcome quest in my home? If you didn't have the sympathy vote from my brother; I'd have kicked you out by now."_

Tyson waited somewhat patiently for his answer, an expression of anxiety and worry written on his face. Kai finally fixed him a look of solid rejection.

"For the last time, Tyson," Kai growled, "my Grandfather has never laid a finger on me. My life is good and even if it wasn't; you would be the last person I'd seek help from."

Kai had expected his teammate to be crestfallen, hurt and defensive by his statement but Tyson surprised him – something that was becoming increasingly common – by simply shaking his head; a wryly smile adorning his lips.

"So tell me then Kai," he began with arrogance, "how would your Grandfather react if I were to ruin this party we're going to tomorrow night?"

Kai blinked. "What?"

"Oh, you heard alright," Tyson continued his tone becoming mocking. "This is the real reason I came to talk to you in the first place. I was going to ask you for some advice, since I have no idea what to expect. But since you and your Grandfather have such an _amazing_ relationship then I guess it shouldn't matter if I act anything less than perfect. I'm sure he'll understand if I complain and be rude to other guests, right?"

Kai looked away, feeling somewhat floored by the news. Not that it should have been news; Voltaire had told him about the business party with the Vlastos family _weeks_ ago. How the hell had he forgotten? With all that had happened recently it was understandable for it to slip from mind but… _damn_. And Kai couldn't help the dread creep over him. What if Tyson did something stupid? His Grandfather had high standards and Tyson – being the idiot he was – would never reach those expectations.

The relationship between Grandfather and Grandson was already balancing dangerously on the point of a needle. One tiny screw up from Tyson could cost Kai everything he'd tried to hold together after the world championships.

"Listen, Tyson… you can't mess it up okay?" Kai said eventually in soft voice meeting Tyson's eyes with a steady gaze.

"Oh? And why not?" Tyson asked with a raised eyebrow.

'_Because Voltaire will be angry with you won't he?_'

Kai swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat, his mind working for an excuse. "Because…"

'_Because he'll hurt you, won't he Kai?'_

* * *

_Money can't buy love  
_

_But it can rent a very good imitation._

* * *

** Quote From The Bible Of  
**

**[Kirstie [Katastrophe ™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello. **

**OKAY THIS IS A MUCH SHORTER CHAPTER THAN NORMAL BUT MY BRAIN HAD MORE-OR-LESS DIED ON ME! AND IF I DIDN'T UPLOAD IT NOW, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD ANYTHING FROM ME IN A WHILE! SO I'M ****VERY**** SORRY.**

**Anyway, apologies aside, thank you for all the reviews! We've surpassed 200 now! Very happy indeed.**

**If you are into this story then you might want to check these ones out:**

**Ballin' Baby by Late White Rabbit**** – Seriously this is a great fic, I think at the moment there are only two chapters up but I'd defiantly take a look.**

**How To Survive Without A Heart by Phoenix-Roar**** – a TyKa, but don't let that put you off, it's really good from what I've read and I bet the next chapters are at the same standards if not better.**

**They're both centred on Kai and Tyson and are full of your usual-good-old angst!**

**Now, commence Chapter 13!**

* * *

"**Speak when you are angry and you will make the best speech you will ever regret"**

**Ambrose Bierce**

* * *

I Don't Want To Talk

Kai thought frantically. He could never admit the truth, even if Tyson had figured it out, his Grandfather would kill him, but more importantly, he'd _hate_ him. That may sound dumb to other 

people, but Kai had been brought up in, well, _harsh_ circumstances and all he needed to get along was the approval of one of his last living relatives. He wasn't going to throw away the chance of being accepted for what he was by his Grandfather by snitching on him.

So as Tyson watched him unblinkingly, Kai made up the quickest and most believable lie he could.

"Because... if you do something that looses my Grandfather this business deal, then... then it'll effect the company," Kai stated in his usual cold and composed voice, looking for any trace of disbelief in Tyson's face, "and in case you've forgotten, the company will one day belong to me. If you screw up just to spite my Grandfather, in the long run, I'll be the one who's screwed!"

'Good one,' Kai thought to himself, inwardly smirking, proud of his cover-up.

Tyson glared, wondering whether or not to believe the teen in front of him. He knew that Kai wasn't going to openly admit the abuse; he figured that out a long time ago, so he knew that Kai would try to cover-up somehow. But that story had been convincing, he couldn't deny that. And it was true that Kai would one day run the company... maybe what he said was true.

Tyson sighed and stood up, towering above his own form, "fine, I'll take your word for it Kai. I'll behave myself tomorrow. But don't think for one moment that you're shielding yourself! What I do tomorrow may affect the company in years to come, but I'm not dumb. You're covering for yourself as well. I know _damn well_ what Voltaire will do to you if I messed up!"

And with that he stormed over to the door, wrenched it open and slammed it behind him, leaving Kai to stare at the floor. It hadn't even been a week since they had switched bodies, but Kai found himself becoming weaker. Like, Tyson had yelled and invaded his personal space more than once, and no matter what Kai did, in the end he found himself shrinking away from the younger teen. He just couldn't understand _why_! He should have put the dragon-wielder back in his place by now!

Sighing and feeling defeated he slouched down onto the sofa and sent a glare up at the ceiling. Things were so much easier just a week ago. He was easily living in his secretive world... but now things were so beyond messed up it was just pathetic.

Kai decided to wait for a while before he went to bed; he didn't want to bump into Tyson again tonight so it was better to give the others time to fall asleep. Sighing, Kai thought ahead to the next day. _If_ Tyson was to mess up at the Vlastos's business party, then basically there wasn't any silver lining to the cloud or any sort of sugar coating, he would be well and truly _fucked_.

* * *

Tyson threw himself down onto his futon and roughly pulled the covers over him. Glaring at darkness ahead of him, he was startled to see two yellow orbs staring back at him.

"Have Kai and yourself gone a day without fighting yet?" Ray whispered, and Tyson could sense the smirk forming across the neko-jins face.

Tyson frowned, "it's him! He's so god-damn stubborn it's unbelievable. Even if we saw Voltaire punch him straight in the face; he'd still deny he was being abused!"

Ray chuckled softly before turning onto his back and whispering a 'goodnight' to the younger teen, who grumbled something incoherent back and settled more comfortably in his futon.

After an hour or so, when the four teens were all obviously asleep, the door slid open and Kai shuffled inside, making as little sound as possible. He made his way over to his futon, not bothering to change into his sleeping gear, and slipped under the covers. It wasn't long until he's fallen into a deep and not-so-peaceful sleep.

_A small boy no older than six stood on his own, fully dressed in black, his arms tightly wrapped around his small body. Small, silvery tears leaking out of his crimson eyes, as people passed by him, throwing him looks of disgust and fear._

_--_

_The boy stood in the courtyard of a small mansion, his little hands clasped over his mouth as he stared wide-eyed at the bloody figure of a female lying spread-eagle, face-down on the stony ground. The boy's eyes darted up to roof of a building just a couple of feet behind the unmoving body, realization dawning on him as maids and other household servants came running over._

_--_

_Silvery-blue hair was tangled and stained with dry blood as a tall man clad in dark, leathery clothes threw ice-cold water onto a small and already frozen child around the age of 8. The child's crimson eyes sprang open in shock and he sat up against the stone walls shivering uncontrollably. A twisted smile appeared on the face of the man stood triumphantly before the boy._

_--_

_A dark phoenix rose high in the chamber, its power too strong for the thick, stone walls, as they started to crumble and the roof began to cave in. A high, ear-piercing screech erupted from the creature, shattering glass, the whole chamber piling with broken shards, dust filing the area. Amidst all the chaos and rubble was a boy of 11, slowly sinking to his knees, wondering what he had set loose. The floor was trembling, fires were breaking out and alarms were going off, the boy could only watch as the phoenix became a nothing but a blur and soon all he could feel was pain until he eventually passed out._

_--_

_Glazed-over eyes stared unblinkingly out of a barred window. A pre-teen sat on the window-ledge of a completely white room, white walls, and white bed with white sheets. The boy himself was fully dressed in white, a tag tied around his left ankle. His expression was one of utter hopelessness._

_--_

_Terrified eyes widened and then stung as water invaded. His mouth wide in a scream but nothing apart from bubbles escaped. His hands clawed out desperately, scarping against a soft material above the water surface, although it did not help in any way. His chest stung as his oxygen supply deceased and with one last shudder, his body became still._

Kai shot up, his hand flew over his mouth and he bit down heavily upon his index finger, drawing blood, although he didn't pay the slightest attention. His breathing was extremely heavy and he was shaking from head to toe.

Not daring to remove his hand, knowing that a potential scream was resting in his throat, Kai looked around him. He was lying in his futon fully dressed; Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny were all around him sleeping soundlessly even though the sun had rose and the sound of birds chirping outside could be heard. Knowing he would not be getting any more sleep, he hurried onto his feet and into the bathroom where he proceeded to take a shower.

His body was still shaking as he stepped under the water. Kai closed his eyes and flashes of his dreams appeared beneath his eyelids. It wasn't often he had dreams like that, normally his sleep was peaceful and undisturbed; but every once in a while, hidden memories from his past would appear throughout the night, flashing past him within seconds but haunting him for days afterwards. Kai still didn't remember everything about his past; in fact he knew less than half of it. His time at the Abby was extremely hazy. It was like he only owned 10 pieces to a thousand piece jigsaw set. All Kai knew was that his time there had been horrific, he remembered a few moments of beatings, the freezing weather, the long hours of harsh training, the illnesses and diseases seeping through the dirty cells, the starvation and loneliness. It was all that which contributed to what he was today: cold, emotionless and untrusting.

Then there were the other memories, the ones of his time outside the Abby, before and after. The death of his sister and mother were some of the first to come back to him after the chaos with Black Dranzer. Knowing the circumstances around their deaths and the fact that he couldn't remember the previous five years of his life almost sent the 11 year old Kai into insanity. His Grandfather, however, was _kind_ enough to beat some sense into him.

* * *

After a good breakfast, Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny met Kai in the back yard where they began to train. Strangely enough, Kai sat out all morning, watching the others practise against each other from the base of his favourite tree in the garden. Ray and Tyson were in the middle of a battle, while Max sat with Kenny of the edge of the patio which winded around the outside of the building. All of them were pretending to be completely focused on the battle, but out of the corner of their eyes, they would constantly shoot their captain worried looks. And to make the situation even more weird, Kai didn't seem to notice, even when Max forgot the meaning of the word 'subtle' and stared straight at the team leader biting his nails anxiously.

Ray peered over Tyson's shoulders for the millionth time, not caring that the other teen took the opportunity to bash his blade, and stared deeply at the oldest member, hidden in the shadows of the tree. It was hard to see Kai's face as he had his right leg bent and brought up against his chest while the other was folded in front of him. He was leaning forwards and resting his arms on his right leg and his lower face was buried within them. The top half of his face was hidden by navy hair, however underneath, his eyes were slightly glazed and he was looking at down at the floor.

Ray bit his lip before glancing over to Max and Kenny who seemed to fully understand the neko's concerned expression. Tyson, although he had not taken his eyes of the battle in front of him, sensed the silent communication around him, grinded his teeth together furiously.

Ray gasped as Dragoon suddenly shot out of the bey-dish without any sort of impact. Ray, Max and Kenny could only watch as the blade went flying full-force in Kai's direction.

**SMACK!**

Kai jolted out of his daze when he felt something skim past his ear and slam into the tree behind him with a deafening crash. His hands flew to the ground and he gripped the grass tightly, panting hard, wondering what the hell had just happened. His eyes slowly travelled down where a slightly-cracked, whitey/gray beyblade dropped just next to his hand.

"So are you going to join us in training today or what?"

Kai looked up to see Tyson stood a few feet from him, glaring at him annoyed. He blinked a few times and allowed his brain to catch up with events.

'_He just launched his bloody blade at me!'_

Kai stood up slowly as the rest watched him carefully, half expecting him to stride over and slug Tyson. However, he stalked past all of them and into the dojo whilst announcing, "Practise is over!"

The other four were left in silence before Tyson exploded.

"He thinks he owns the whole damn world!"

Ray snorted with laughter, while Kenny packed Dizzi away in his bag.

"Oh come on Tyson, why are you complaining?" Max asked cheerfully, "no more training for today!" And with that he sprinted inside, yelling for Ray to make some late-lunch.

Tyson followed the others inside but left them in search of Kai. After going through a couple of rooms, he found the older teen exiting the bathroom. They eyed each other for a moment.

"Don't you have a party to be getting to?" Kai said carelessly, stepping around the other.

"It's only two," Tyson replied with a pout, following Kai into the living room and taking a seat next to him, "I have until four."

Kai refused to meet Tyson's gaze. He stared directly at the wooded floor in front of him, chewing on his nails, a habit that he was finding inescapable in these situations.

"Tyson..." Kai started, trying to find the words that wouldn't completely destroy his pride, "just go now. It'll be better if you. I mean... you want to be ready in time..." His voice slowly trailed off after getting quieter and quieter.

Tyson, on instinct, opened his mouth to argue. But he closed it again after he sieved over Kai's words and recognized the hidden emotion. He looked at Kai's face, eyes shielded by the navy bangs.

'_He's worried,'_ Tyson thought, _'scared even.'_

Kai was expecting an argument, but instead he felt the material below in sag and he looked up to see that Tyson had gotten off the sofa and was heading for the door. He stopped in mid-step and looked back.

"Okay..." he said with a small yet confident smile, "It'll be fine tonight, I promise."

And with that he stepped out of the room.

Kai sat still for a while, a bit shocked at Tyson's reaction. It was defiantly unexpected. After a few moments and hearing Tyson say goodbye to the others, Kai got up from his seat and went to the window, just in time to see the form of his body going out of the gates and around the corner.

'_I hope you're right about tonight Tyson,'_ he thought, _'for your sake as well as mine.'_

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the shortness and crappiness of this chapter. I've just been so lazy recently so my brain-cells have gone on holiday. You have no idea how many times I opened this chapter on word-document and then just **_**stared**_** at it, half expecting it to write itself.  
**

**Well I PROMISE the next chapter will be better. And it will include the business-party!**

**Will Tyson make an idiot of himself? Will secrets be revealed? Will Voltaire be his usual basterd self? Or will it be really boring?**

**Please review everyone!**

* * *

**--**

_You can either agree with me or be wrong._

_Take your pick._

**--**

* * *

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't have the Internet - I feel so disconnected from the world. Updates aren't going to be as quick as before, the only time I can upload is when I go to my dads; and that's (if I'm lucky) about once a month. **

**I apologise for the long delay. However, I hope you're all satisfied with this extra-long chapter, and find the need within your hearts to forgive me.**

**Please review! I'm so happy with all the feedback I'm getting.**

* * *

_There is a finger missing on my right hand,_

_A butcher's hand in a butterfly wing span,_

_The sky hangs on a thread,_

_As I paint the white picket fence red,_

_Said am I alive or am I dead._

_**The Butcher and The Butterfly by Queen Adreena.**_

* * *

Chapter 14 - Presure

Tyson's POV

I walked up the gravel drive towards the mansion, kicking rocks at random. As usual, two metres away from the stone steps, the main doors opened and I was welcomed inside with a bow from the butler.

I was surprised to see so many people moving around the grand entrance hall. There were a few maids hurrying out of the living area to the next door which lead upstairs, looking rushed and flustered. Turning my head slightly more to the left, outside the first door, Voltaire's study, were a clump of people gathered in upper-class suits; some of whom I did not recognise. I noticed Anthony and Voltaire's chauffeur among three others who I had never seen before, though they looked like servants, judging by the white gloves. As soon as Anthony saw me he came striding over.

I blinked stupidly when he bowed low: since when was he so approving of me?

"Welcome home, Master Kai," he greeted formerly, "I trust you've enjoyed your weekend thus far?" I nodded, dumbfound, '_what the hell? Talk about a split personality!_'

"Very good indeed," he continued with a small smile, and I wondered for a moment if that smile was of amusement at my puzzled expression as I realised the four other people still standing by the study door were watching my closely. "Now, Lord Voltaire has requested your presence as soon as you got home; Katsuya will take your bag and jacket to your room -"

Before I had time to fully register what was being said, I felt the weight of my bag leave and my jacket being gently pulled from my shoulders. I craned my neck around to see the butler carefully trying the peel my jacket away, looking almost nervous, as though he was begging me to co-operate. I sighed discreetly and helped by shrugging it off.

"This way please, Master Kai," Anthony said, presenting an arm in the direction of the study. I raised an eyebrow in mock of his new manners and then followed him. He gave a quick nod of the head to the chauffeur and the three other men outside the study door, "excuse us please Gentlemen."

And with that he stepped past them and rapped on the door quickly with his knuckles. Seconds later, I heard Voltaire's commanding tone come through the door, still strong and powerful albeit a bit muffled.

"Enter!"

Anthony turned the silver handle and pushed the door open. He bowed and allowed me to enter the room properly before closing it behind us. Like normal, Voltaire was seated in his high leather chair behind his desk, however, there were also two very classy looking men sat on the other side facing Voltaire, although they had now both swivelled around and were staring directly at me. A smile broke out over the face of the elder of the two.

"Ah! So this must be Kai, eh?" he said, striding over to me and offering a bony hand out for me to shake. Despite my mild confusion at the time, out of politeness I raised me hand to meet his. He smiled brightly and then proceeded to grasp my hand with a firm grip and shook; almost ripping my arm from its socket, taking me by surprise. He definitely did not look the type to be so strong. He was middle-aged, his grey/brown hair slowly balding, and he had an extremely thin frame. You would imagine a light breeze would send him hurling through the air.

He stepped back as the other unknown man (unknown to me anyway) had also come forward to greet me. Once again, I smiled politely trying to hide my bewilderment while I took in the seconds mans appearance. He was definitely younger than the other by a good ten years judging by his brown hair, flecked with only a few grey hairs and the creases on his forehead were much shallower. I looked between the two men comparing them, they looked oddly similar to each other, despite the age difference. During this time, I hadn't even noticed that Voltaire had left his seat behind his desk and was now standing behind me. I only realised when he clasped his hands on my shoulders in a proud manner.

"Kai, I would like you to meet Tatsumo Fukui," Voltaire gestured to the elder of the two, "and his younger brother Yamamoto Fukui," the younger nodded, and that's when I noticed the resemblance between them. Their faces were shaped very similar and they both had the same coloured eyes, hazel.

"Together they run the 'Fukui Corporation,'" (**A/N: I really do suck at company names**) Voltaire continued in a formal, but _friendly_ voice. I frowned at his tone, _since when was Voltaire able to sound friendly?_ Although I guess it wasn't hard to find the reason for this sudden change. The Fukui Brothers were obviously wealthy big shots in the business league, therefore Voltaire would only want to send them one impression: that he was a business tycoon, and, of course, a gentlemen. The latter being the least true.

Stepping away from my thoughts, it struck me that maybe I ought to be absorbing any information that I'm given, after all, I've always had a problem with names, and I really don't think Voltaire will be pleased if I start clicking my fingers tonight while I try to remember what someone is called. It also struck me that maybe I should say something now, giving that Voltaire just gave my shoulders an impatient squeeze.

I smiled as Tatsumo and Yamamoto before giving them a low and respectful bow.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you both."

SCORE! I raised my eyes as I was drawing myself back up to full height and saw the brothers exchange a look of approval with each other. Not only that, but when I was stood up straight again, Voltaire replaced his hands on my shoulders and gave them another quick squeeze. However this time, not through impatience, but what I guessing (or hoping) was satisfaction. I could practically _feel_ the smug expression on his face.

"Now, I have some queries to discuss with my Grandson, so... Anthony?" Voltaire commanded, turning to face the servant who had been silent and almost invisible throughout the greetings but now stepped forward to receive his orders, "please take our guests through to the living area along with their companions outside. Bring them food and drink if they request it, and, also, tell Leana I wish to see her immediately," Voltaire turned back to the Fukui's, "Tatsumo, Yamamoto, if you will, please..."

The Fukui's bowed to Voltaire, receiving an incline of the head in return, obviously Voltaire was higher-class than the two younger men, and therefore they were more respectful to him than he was to them. They then followed Anthony from the room. As soon as the door snapped shut, Voltaire removed his hands from my shoulders and went and sat down in his chair behind the desk. Once there, he glared at me for a few seconds.

"Sit," he commanded. I huffed but did as he asked anyway.

"I think you know the basics of what I expect from you tonight," Voltaire started, and I suddenly suspected this wasn't the first time Voltaire had given this speech. "I may have used many threats before Kai, but this time I am deadly serious. There hasn't been any sort of opportunity for this business with such a level of importance for many years now," Voltaire's eyes narrowed and his voice grew drastically menacing, "to sum up what I am saying - if you destroy this opportunity for me with any sort of repeat from the New Year's Eve party three years ago... I **will** break your legs and you **will** spend the rest of your natural life in the cellar, does that suffice?"

I sat there dumbly with my eyes and mouth wide... Holy-Crap. _What a freaking maniac, he looks completely serious, pile on the pressure why don't you? _Not seeing any other choice, I just nodded.

"Good," Voltaire announced, while my already deflated mood dropped down a few more levels so I was past Kai's typical 'moody teen' act. Voltaire ignored me as I scowled like a child.

"There will be no glaring, rude gestures, sarcasm or insults of ANY kind!" Voltaire snapped, "You will be respectful and use honorifics with everyone you speak to -"

At this I groaned. Not because I was disrespectful, but among my family, friends and even neighbours, we had come to a silent agreement that the use of honorifics were not needed. We'd just all become so familiar and friendly with each other that it seemed unnecessary. The problem was that this unspoken agreement was made when I was about seven, the only honorifics I knew and used were the common one that everyone used, such as '-Kun,' '-San,' '-Chan,' '-Sensei,' and '-Sempai.' And of course I recently learnt the meaning of a new one, '-Bozu' (It means 'kid' or 'squirt') thanks to Kai who often used that one with me. Anyway, somehow I guessed that I was going to need a better and more respectful honorific tonight than, '-San.'

'I'm so screwed,' was the tiny sentence repeating itself over and over inside my head. However, showing any sort of faltering in front of Voltaire was **not** a good idea, so I swallowed quickly and nodded. Voltaire now seemed satisfied, and I stood up ready to leave, however just then there was a knock at the door. I halted as Voltaire gave the person knocking permission to enter, and in stepped a maid in her early forties. She came into the middle of the room and courted.

"You requested to see me, Lord Voltaire?" the maid asked.

"Yes Leana," Voltaire said standing up from his desk, "Have our suits ready for half past five, and give our shoes a good buffing, would you. Also run **him** a bath" Voltaire turned me, "you have two hours to get ready..."

My attention to what Voltaire was saying slowly drifted away.

'_Does he think I'm a girl or something? I don't need two hours to get ready!'_

I scowled at the floor for a while until Voltaire's snapping voice cut through my train of cursing thoughts.

"And for goodness sake; do something with his hair!" he barked, nodding in my direction. I glanced upwards slightly to see the tips of the messy, grey bangs shooting off in all directions... Not very smart. I guess he has a point there.

"Will that be all Sir?" Leana asked.

"Yes," Voltaire replied with a nod and Leana courted again and exited.

Voltaire put his hands on his desk and leaned over slightly, eyeing me all the time, so much that I started to feel agitated under his glare. I fidgeted and shoved me hands in my pockets and rocked back onto my heels, my head was bowed but I was watching Voltaire through my hair.

"I'll have none of that tonight either!" he snapped suddenly, and I raised my head to show my confused face clearly. Voltaire nodded at me, "that anti-socialism... You will keep your mouth shut unless someone speaks to you, however you will listen to what the other guests are saying, and most importantly, you **will** look interested and laugh at the appropriate times, understood? Good. Also the Vlastos's son is called Dominic. Although they are originally from Russia, they live by Japanese traditions, and even though Dominic is younger than you, you will refer to him as Dominic-san.

I expect you to be ready and in the entrance hall at 6pm, and we will be travelling to the mansion in a car borrowed from the Fukui's. But firstly, know that I will be checking your appearance before you even dream of taking a step down the stairs, am I making myself clear?"

My face must have been a picture as I tried to absorb all of this information, luckily for me, Voltaire didn't notice as he had settled himself back down comfortably into his chair and was now flicking his wrist in the direction of the door which I gathered was a gesture for me to leave. I moodily stropped over to the door and wrenched it open, betting with myself at how bored I was going to be tonight. As soon as I was back in the entrance hall, my thoughts were interrupted by Anthony who had come scuttling over.

"Is there anything you want?" he asked hurriedly, back in his usual casual voice. I thought for a moment, taking my time. I was quite hungry, but I remembered the last time I took a peek in the fridge, it was full of healthy, nutritional crap. Anthony snapped at me suddenly, "_please_ Kai, sometime this year... _some of us have two pompous snobs to attend to_..."

I grinned at the last bit, which had been mumbled grumpily.

"I'm good thanks," I said and left it at that, heading up to Kai's room.

I stepped into the room and noticed the butler, Katsuya, had placed me bag and jacket on the edge of the bed. I heard the taps running in the en-suite as I kicked off my trainers and collapsed onto the giant bed, sinking into the duvet. I stretched out and yawned, then slowly began undoing my belt with one hand with difficulty (I'd soon learnt that all of Kai's trousers were too large around his hips, so new holes, which were small and tricky, had been pierced into the belt). After struggling with the belt for a few minutes, I undid the button on the black combats before moving my hand downward over the zip. However I froze completely when I heard a gasp.

I raised my head to see a petite, but pretty, young maid stood just in front of the entrance to the en-suite. Her hands were in front of her mouth, her cute face a startling colour of red and I noticed that her eyes kept darting back and forth from my face to where my hand was.

Oh boy.

I wondered whether or not I wanted the ability to read her mind right now. I watched as she bowed low, glad that I didn't have to see the shock etched across her face for a few seconds. She put on a straight face as she looked back up again, but there was still a tinge of pink smudged across her cheeks.

"Apologies Master Kai," she said, staring intently at the floor and I heard a nervous quiver in her voice as though she was expecting me to be angry with her, "I-I should have knocked first... your-erm-your bath is ready now Sir."

She bowed gain and I rolled my eyes; _the Hiwatari's have a major superiority complex_. She headed for the bedroom door to leave as I pushed myself up onto my elbows.

"Hey..."

"Yes!" the maid squeaked, spinning around so quickly her apron came loose and fell to the floor. She picked it up hurriedly, the colour swimming back into her cheeks. I almost laughed, her clumsiness was kind of adorable.

"What's your name?" I asked casually once she had put her apron back in place.

She blinked. Twice. Three times. I saw her eyes glance to each side of the room a couple of times as though she was wondering whether I was speaking to her or not.

"S-Sayuri, Sir," she stammered.

I smiled, "okay," I said simply, "Well thanks, Sayuri, for running my bath... ... ... and I - err - I wasn't about to - erm - **do** whatever you may have thought I was about to **do**... when you walked in I mean..." I trailed off awkwardly and I was thankful that Sayuri seemed to have learnt not to question some things and she took my word for it (well I _was_ just getting undressed to have a bath that's all). Sayuri nodded shyly, still red-faced, and then exited the room.

I sighed as I heard the bedroom door close, before standing up and padding over to the bathroom. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, feeling the heat of the water from across the room. I undressed quickly and slid inside the large tub, gasping slightly as the water burnt my skin.

* * *

'_Now I understand why I was given such a long time to get ready,'_ I thought grumpily as I wrapped a large, white towel around my waist and shook a load of water from my hair. I'd just spent almost an hour in the bath because I had to sit and read every single bottle lined up around the bath edge just to know what each product was for. Cleansers, scrubs, moisturisers, gels... whatever happened to soap? Good old soap bars. Then again, the _Hiwatari's_ are probably too good for soap.

I opened the bathroom and stepped back into the bedroom. Once again I froze at the sound of a gasp. I looked at the wardrobe where Sayuri was stood after just hanging an extremely expensive looking suit on the inside of the door. I nearly did laugh this time as her face was beetroot, her eyes fixed on my chest. I couldn't suppress the little grin that made its way onto my face.

Without trying to sound too gay or anything, I couldn't deny the fact that Kai was eye-candy for the girls. It's something I'd (unhappily) picked up on during the World Tournament. In China, the girls were head-over-heels for Ray, but it appeared that in America, Europe and Russia that Kai was definitely popular with the females, same here in Japan. They always seemed to scream louder for him, something that has always infuriated me. I mean, Kai had always been ignorant towards his fans, basically because he's not interested in them (or so he says), but these girls practically faint when he just marches past them without a glance! I never understood how he seems to get away with it; if I did that, the media would give me stick about it for months, you know? '_Ungrateful World Champ Thinks He's too Good For Fans_.'

Anyway, back to the present. Sayuri looked like a deer caught in the headlights at the moment, her mouth in a perfect 'O' shape. For a minute or so it seemed as though she wasn't breathing until she fell into the lowest bow I've ever seen, her head almost touching the floor.

"I'M SO SORRY!" she cried, "A thousand apologies Master Kai! I-I didn't think you'd - I mean... I'm sorry I should have knocked!"

She continued rambling apologies while I bit my lip to stop myself from smirking. _She so fancies me... well Kai anyway._ She couldn't have been more than 20 years of age, I would have guessed that she was 18. I watched as she finally stopped speaking, I think she ran out of breath, and she looked up slowly, her eyes passing over me. Her posture was one similar to the way a dog would bow its head when being scolded.

"A-Anyway Master Kai," Sayuri said after taking a deep breath, "I will t-tell Leana-San that you are out of the bath, I think she will be up in about 10 minutes to do your hair," she blushed again, "you should put some s-shorts on Sir."

She bowed again as she hurried towards the door to leave. As soon as was out of hearing range, I collapsed onto the bed, laughing. _I should borrow Kai's body more often!_ I only sat up when I heard the door open and Leana entered. She raised an eyebrow at me in a sort of 'mothering-disapproval' way.

"Put some shorts on," she said simply, and I got the impression that she was probably the female equivalent of Anthony. She had a friendly but firm voice, and I figured she was the type who knew how to have fun but also knew where to draw a strict line. She reminded me of some of my schoolteachers. Deciding not to cross her, I stood up holding the towel tightly around my waist and got a plain pair of black boxers from the chest of draws to the left of the bed. Quickly making sure Leana wasn't watching, I slipped them on and dried the top have of my body thoroughly before going to the dresser at the other side of the room where Leana was stood placing a few different types of combs and hairsprays on the table.

"Sit," she said nodding at the chair, and I sat down staring at my reflection that hung from the wall in front of me. Leana took the towel that I draped around my shoulders and started rubbing my hair until most of the moisture was gone and I was left with a damp birds-nest on top of my head. I watched Leana pick up a comb and a pair of scissors through the mirror, but what caught my attention is the way she froze for a few seconds, her eyes fixated on my back. I watched as her eyes travelled over the new cuts, which stretched over the width of my back, mingling with the many other scars. Leana frowned ever so slightly; I'm guessing she didn't know about my recent trip to the cellar. Whatever she may or may not have felt inside, Leana didn't say anything and within seconds she was dragging a comb through the messy, black hair at the back of my head.

I sat there for around 20 minutes whilst Leana tried various different styles and chopped of a few inches of hair. Finally, just when I couldn't feel my arse anymore, she seemed satisfied and I glanced up into the mirror. I stared for a few seconds taking in my new appearance. The slate bangs that once flew up and out in every direction were a couple of inches shorter and now fell around my face, giving it more shape. I guess it looked quite good, and it gave of a whole different aura. I'd never really thought that a hairstyle could define a person so well, but before the messy hair gave Kai a certain look, one which matched his personality. But now, just by tidying it up, Kai actually looked a bit more friendly and approachable. He looked smarter, and (urgh) handsome.

Leana snapped me out of my thoughts, when she slammed a little make-up bag on the dresser. She stood at my side and pulled my head around so I was facing her. With one hand she reached inside the make-up bag and pulled out two objects. One was a little bottle and the other was a round tub with an almost-white powder inside. A little alarm went off inside my head and I frowned in disgust.

_Foundation._

_You've got to be kidding._

Seconds later, Leana had some of the pale liquid from the bottle on her fingertips and was rubbing it over my cheeks. I cringed. _It's so greasy! _the other side of my face received the same type of treatment and I vaguely wondered why Leana was only putting it on my cheeks. I could have slapped myself when I looked into the mirror though. _Of course! _Giving myself a mental slap. _She's covering up the tattoos. Voltaire obviously doesn't want anybody at this business party seeing them. _The cobalt blue 'shark-fins', which lay over each, cheek where now barely visible, and after Leana applied some of the powder, blending it carefully against the pale skin, they were completely covered.

"Don't smudge any of that off tonight," Leana stated, placing the foundation back into the make-up bag before looking me directly in the eyes, "your Grandfather will throw a right hissy-fit if you do."

She chuckled slightly and gave me a warm smile. Squeezing my shoulder, she stood up fully, collected her thing and left the room. I watched her leave, feeling a bit better knowing that maybe Kai did have one person to rely on in this house. It made me wonder what the other maids and household staff thought about the relationship between Kai and Voltaire (if you can even call it a relationship). Did they even know about the things that went on in the cellar? Obviously Anthony and Leana knew, but what about the others? Sayuri? Does she know where the scars on Kai's back came from? If she did know, why didn't she tell someone? Social services or the police? Or maybe she didn't know, maybe only a few people, like Anthony and Leana, knew? But still, how were they able to willingly work for someone who did such things to their own grandson? It doesn't make any sense.

I stood up and made my way over to the wardrobe where the black suit I was to wear tonight was hanging. I stared at it, taking in all the little details, such as the silver buttons and linings on the black shirt. The trousers, shirt and blazer were all black, but the tie was white; I would have thought it was a funeral suit - if it wasn't so well made that is. Slowly and carefully, I unhooked the trousers and pulled them on, trying hard not to crease them. Next I took the shirt and pulled it on, cursing that it had to be long-sleeved. I wandered over to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of black socks and quickly slid them onto my feet, just as the door opened.

I looked up to see Leana had returned carrying a shoebox and a leather belt, Voltaire was a couple of steps behind her. I stood up as Voltaire came forward and eyed me up and down. I noticed how he frowned at the ends of my shirt, which I hadn't fully tucked into my trousers yet and were therefore half hanging out scruffily. He pulled me forward by my upper arm before roughly tucking my shirt in properly while I tried to stare elsewhere in the room. Once done, Voltaire stepped back and took the belt from Leana.

"Put your tie on," he snapped at me suddenly as he withdrew a small, sharp, silver pin from the inside pocket of his own blazer and started puncturing a new hole into the belt. I nodded before taking the tie from the hanger, pulling up my collar and fitting the tie around my neck. I pulled a face , _I was never good at tying ties_, I'd only ever had clip-on's. I fiddled with it for a bit, going slightly red as I could feel Leana's eyes on me, which were soon joined by Voltaire's. I heard him sigh irritably.

"Leave his shoes on the bed Leana," he said, "and please inform out guests we will we down shortly."

I didn't look up, but I heard Leana moving around and the sound of the door opening and closing. I continued _trying_ to sort the damn tie out until Voltaire knocked my hands out of the way and took the soft, silky tie in his own.

"Stupid child," I heard him mutter as I just looked straight ahead at his own black shirt, "can't you even dress yourself?"

I'm guessing that was a rhetorical question, so I kept my mouth shut. I waited until he had folded my collar down before I even looked anywhere else, but it didn't particularly matter what I was looking at because seemed to have decided that I was incapable of dressing myself as he was now fitting the belt through the straps on my trousers. A flash of silver made me look down and I noticed the belt buckle was in the shape of a capital 'H.' I rolled my eyes, _must be nice to be this rich_.

"Can you manage to put your shoes on?" Voltaire asked nastily, turning his back on me and getting the blazer from the hanger. I pulled a face at his back before getting the shoes from the box next to me. Again, they were very expensive looking, something my family would have to save up for months to afford. I quickly put them on and did up the black laces. Voltaire was already holding out the blazer for me to take, and I took it grudgingly, I hated wearing blazers; they were so heavy. However, I was surprised when I put this one on, it felt very light and soft.

I didn't have time to admire it for very long because Voltaire had taken me by the shoulders and was viewing me up and down before spinning me around and brushing down my back, _probably a few flecks of dust that needed removing_.

"Come on then," he commanded, letting go of me and heading towards the door. I'm guessing that I must have looked good, or however Voltaire viewed 'acceptable.' I followed him out of the room and down the stairs where the Fukui's were waiting for us in the entrance hall. The three men I'd seen gathered outside Voltaire' study earlier were with them, and I realised that they must have been servants from the Fukui's household. The front doors were already open and I could see two cars parked just outside.

"Ah Voltaire, Kai, I take it we are ready to leave?" Tatsumo asked, clapping his hands together, and leading us outside. He held am arm out proudly at the two cars, "'Rolls Royce Black Phantom,' brand new, excellent automobiles."

I watched him with a sour look on my face as a servant held open the back door to the first car and he and his brother climbed into the back seat. Now, I'm not an expert on cars, but even I felt utter envy when I looked at the two in front of me... damn rich basterds! I scowled as I followed Voltaire into the back of the second car, and stared blankly out of the window whilst Voltaire's chauffeur got into the drivers seat.

After about half an hour of being in the car, driving through various parts of Tokyo I recognised, I started to notice how the streets were getting cleaner and smarter again, and how the houses were becoming mansions. I'd never realised I'd lived so closed to so many people of such wealth. The car started to slow down, and I looked out of the front window. There was a few cars in front of us, all indicating to turn left into one of the mansion.

"Are we here?" I asked, looking at Voltaire, who glanced at me briefly and nodded. I felt my stomach tighten considerably. I honestly didn't realise how nervous I actually was. As our car followed the others through a set of open gates and up towards a mansion similar in size to the Hiwatari's, I felt all a strange numbness come over my mind. _I really don't think I can do this._

* * *

Normal POV

Hiro sat staring out of the window in Tyson's room. Ray, Max and Kenny were only a few feet away, gathered around Kenny's laptop as Dizzi was showing them the replays from their previous tournaments. Hiro sighed. Right now his little brother was off at some fancy party pretending to be someone who lived a completely different life. He didn't even understand how Tyson had managed to convince _anyone_ that he was Kai; they're polar-opposites.

"It's not fair!" Max moaned suddenly and Hiro turned around and looked at the three gathered around the laptop, "I thought I totally had Gary in that match! And then he just turned around and whooped me!"

Max buried his head in his arms, while Ray patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, thought he was grinning.

"Forget about it, Max," Ray said, "we all loose from time to time... though you're right; he whooped you bad!"

Hiro chuckled as Max jumped up and pounced on Ray, trying to pin him whilst saying, "I'll whoop you!" Kenny quickly dived out of the way, but forgot his laptop so then he had to go back and try to pull it away while avoiding the other two who were rolling around the bedroom floor.

Hiro glanced up and over the two scuffling boys. Sat at the opposite side of the room, looking out of the patio door at the darkening sky, was Kai. He was sat cross-legged, his elbows resting on his knees. He looked in deep thought, but at the same time he looked like he was day-dreaming. Hiro watched him for a while. The kid had been completely out of it all day. Kai had let the others out of training after only a couple of hours and since then, he had been floating around the dojo, not talking to anyone, but just staring of into the distance with empty eyes. Just an hour ago when the group were having dinner from a Chinese take-away, Ray had actually had to clap in front of Kai's face to bring him back down to earth, just to ask if he wanted some sauce.

Normally everyone would have just thought this was Kai's typical ignorant behaviour. But there was just something about his eyes that wasn't right. Usually, those red eyes would have a sharp gleam that you always felt were watching your every move, but now they looked completely dull and glazed-over, like they were made of glass and had fogged over. Hiro frowned, there was either something really heavy on his mind, or maybe, _Kai was actually worried about Tyson?_

Kai's POV

I wonder if my Grandfather has killed Tyson yet?

Never mind.

I closed my eyes.

"_Kai? Kai?" a voice drifted into my head. _

_I mentally sighed. Why can't **they** just leave me alone? Don't **they** understand that I want them to leave? Yet **they** come here, pestering me, everyday the same irritating voices and the same stupid questions. I don't want to speak to them, why won't **they** leave?_

"_Kai?"_

_Go away._

"_Kai?" I could here her getting slightly impatient now._

"_Kai?" I still didn't move. If I ignore her, maybe she'll leave._

"_Kai?" Take a hint, lady._

"_Kai?"_

_Her patience must have worn out, because she finally reached out and gently pulled my face around to meet hers. Another mental sigh as my view from the window was replaced by the face of a blonde woman in her twenties. She smiled sweetly at me as I looked blankly into her eyes._

"_There we go!" she said happily, flicking a few strands of hairs from my face. My eyes never for one moment left hers, but I don't think it bothers her anymore, at first it used to unnerve her and she would fidget... but I guess after so long..._

_I finally broke my gaze and went to turn back around to look out of the window. There wasn't much of a view, but it was better than nothing. I think... we're on the 17th floor, it's hard to count from this angle. And it's not like I can open any of the windows. I tried once just to get some fresh air, but **they **thought I was trying to escape and **they** sedated me. Not that it would have particularly mattered if I had got the window open, there are bars on the outside anyway, like all the other rooms. I heard a guy once managed to open a window and he jumped... so since then, **they** took extra measures to keep us in here._

_Anyway, even though the view is crappy, I like looking out of the window, it takes my mind away from... things. However, she pulled me back around again to look at her._

"_Come on now, Kai," she said disapprovingly like I was a naughty little kid, "I've got you breakfast here," she said, holding a bowl of porridge and a spoon, "you know this is the most important meal of the day, so eat up!"_

_She hovered a spoonful of porridge just in front of my lips, the same way she does every day, and smiled in an encouraging way. However, I continued to stare at her blankly, my eyes moving slowly from the spoon up to her eyes. This continued for a minute or so before she sighed._

"_Not this again, Kai," she said, disappointment in her voice, "I don't want to have to force you, so come on, just open your mouth."_

_I didn't open my mouth. What was the point? Eat and drink and then I have to live in this awful world another day? I'd rather die._

_But **they** won't let me die. _

"Please_ Kai!" she begged, poking the edge of the spoon against my lips, pleading with me to just open my mouth, but as usual I just looked straight into her eyes. "Come on, let's keep this simple! Please don't force me to use the tube again Kai. You don't want me to use the tube do you?"_

_No... I don't want to be fed with a tube, I hate that. I don't want to eat at all, why can't you people understand that? _

_I just want to die. Why won't you let me?_

My eyes snapped open, and I looked around quickly and discreetly. Ray, Max and Kenny were watching the replays from the tournament still, only Max was sat on Ray's back... were those two toy-fighting again?

I put my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes with my palms, I must have fallen asleep. I felt a prickle down my spine suddenly. Moving my fingers away from my eyes, I looked over at Hiro who was sat at the other side of the room... he was watching me. I turned my attention to the floor. I closed my eyes again.

Why are these dreams suddenly becoming so frequent?

"_Kai? Are you going to eat something today Kai?"_

"_Won't you talk to us?"_

"_Kai?"_

"_Your Grandfather has come to visit... aren't you going to say 'hello?'"_

"_Come away from the window Kai."_

"_KAI!"_

_... That completely **white room**._

NO! That never happened! NONE of that was real. I would know, that was nothing more than a dream.

My eyes had snapped open again and I glared at the floor. I could feel myself shaking, and a few more prickles went down my spine. I glanced quickly out of the corner of my eyes and I saw that Max, Ray and Kenny were all watching me discreetly, where as Hiro wasn't being as subtle. I ran a shaky hand through my hair.

What am I so worked up about? That **wasn't** a memory! It was a stupid dream and it meant nothing!

I closed my eyes and counted to ten before looking back up at the sky.

I wonder if my Grandfather has killed Tyson yet?

* * *

**GAHHH! My fingers hurt.**

**Okay, I know I said I would actually have some of the business party in this chapter, and I also told a few people that I had a good cliff-hanger ready... but that was before I wrote about 10 pages of Tyson just getting ready for the party. SORRY!**

**The business party WILL be in the next chapter, promise! **

**Once again, I'm sorry for the delay's that will be happening with the updates, believe me I would be on the internet everyday if I could.**

**Please Review! I think seeing as though the space between updates is getting longer, I shall simply write longer chapters! And I think I'll probably have time to carry on with "Behind These Walls." **

**Yey for my interesting life.**

* * *

_--_

_**I Don't know what I'm saying.**_

_**But whatever it is:**_

_**I'm right.**_

_--_

* * *

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I****'****m back pretty soon yes?**

**Well I thought seeing as though so many people seemed to enjoy the last chapter even though all I did was describe Tyson getting ready, I thought i bring you an update a lot sooner. And it****'****s great that I have a lovely bunch of friends who let my use their computers.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they were smashing. More more MORE!**

**Anyway, I****'****m sorry for the late update, I was hoping to have this up before I went on holiday last week but I suppose I was that excited, I didn****'****t even think of writing anything. ****'**_**Metal Camp 08**_**'**** was ****the shit.**

**I****'****ve decided that the main language everyone uses in my fic is English, I mean, think about it, you have Japanese, Chinese, Americans, Europeans, and Russians and they all just happen to speak Japanese? Unlikely. So, yeah, everyone is speaking English unless I write a change in language. I****'****m really picky when it comes to stuff like this - sorry!**

"_/ Russian /"_

"**/ Japanese /"**

* * *

"_You are the all singing, all dancing, crap of the world._

_You are not a unique and beautiful snowflake, _

_You are the same decaying organic matter as everybody else."_

_**Fight Club**_

* * *

Chapter 15 - Walking The White Line

Normal POV

The car had finally come to a halt outside the main doors of the mansion. Tyson looked out of the tinted windows and up at the enormous house, shrinking away as the very top of the building seemed to be leaning over to glare down on him. Like the Hiwatari's, this mansion had a few stone steps leading up to two, huge wooden, but strong nevertheless, double doors. On either side of the steps where three servants, welcoming the guests and helping some of the more elderly up the steps. Just inside the doors, Tyson could make out two shadowy figures, they're backs to the light shining out from the grand entrance hall, masking their faces in darkness.

Tyson felt his stomach do summersaults as the engine switched off and the chauffeur climbed out of the car and marched around to the door next to which Voltaire was seated. Voltaire was quickly brushing himself down and fastening a few of the buttons on his blazer. He had a determined expression on his face, and when the car door opened, he turned to Tyson and said,

"Best behaviour now."

And with that, he climbed out of the car. Tyson scowled as he shuffled over to the open door and climbed out.

'I hate it when grown-ups say that,' Tyson thought bitterly, '_ "Best behaviour now!" _It's so frustrating, I mean, especially since he's already threatened me a billion times, does he need to nail it into my head like a railroad spike? How old does he think I am?'

Tyson's POV

I cursed in my mind for a few more seconds, before my current situation came fizzling back to the centre of my brain. I looked up at the steps where the servants were standing either side like prison guards. The Fukui's had just been greeted and I could see them just inside the entrance hall looking around admirably. Voltaire was already approaching the first steps when I scuttled after him. I think this has to be the only time in my life when I am going to actually _want_ to stay by his side. As we reached the top of the stairs, one of the servants stepped forward and bowed formally.

"Good evening Gentlemen," he said once he straightened up again, "Welcome to the Vlastos's manor, may I see your invitation please?"

Voltaire was just about to reach inside his blazer, when I voice boomed out from just inside the entrance hall.

"No need, Satomi!"

A man in his thirties came striding out of the entrance hall, and like most people I'd seen here so far, he was dressed in very expensive suit. He was smiling warmly at Voltaire and myself. The servant, Satomi, looked confused but choose not to question the man.

"Voltaire Hiwatari is the main reason we are holding this little party tonight," he continued, presenting out a hand which Voltaire shook. I stood back and watched blankly. The man had a very, thick Russian accent, and I guessed that this was Mr. Vlastos.

"It's nice to see you again, Ramiro," he said with a fake pleasantness in his voice, "I trust life has been treating you and your family well?"

Ramiro winked, "hopefully life will be treating us extraordinarily well after tonight!" He laughed cheerfully, and extended his arm in the direction of the entrance hall, "come in come in!"

Voltaire strode inside and I followed, watching him as he viewed the large room with mild interest. I looked around with a sour expression, _why can__'__t I have as much money as these people?_ There were a few other guests gathered in groups chatting happily and toasting with crystal glasses filled with champagne. The men were all wealthy looking and were wearing suit as smart looking as my own. The women, young and old, were all beautiful and very elegant looking, most of them appeared to be here with husbands. It made me wonder how some of the men here were able to pick up such women, but then again, a large wallet is probably very attractive. I guess I can truly say I'd never felt so out of place, I'd been brought up in a working/middle class family and although we have never been at loss for money, our bank account was probably only one hundredth the size of the people here. Everyone looked as though they had been brought up to live this sort of lifestyle, the lifestyle where is wasn't a rarity to play polo or be invited to grand business parties such as the one I was at now. I remember seeing my dad wearing a suit only a couple of months ago when he attended some of the meetings with Mr. Dickinson about who would take custody over Kai, I nearly burst out laughing seeing his hair combed over and the flawless clothing; he just looked so _alien_ to me.

Anyway, Ramiro was once again chatting, and I could see how strained Voltaire was trying to be just as friendly back and how when he laughed it seemed so forced. I smirked to myself. It's like Voltaire and Kai find it painfully hard to just be nice to others. Although, in Kai's situation, I can see why. The smirk slowly slipped from my face. From what I know already (and I **know** there's still much more for me to discover), Kai's had it hard throughout his life.

"Ramiro!" a female voice called from inside a room on the left. Voltaire, Ramiro and myself all turned and watched as a women wearing a dark blue dress came into view from the two double doors which were wide open and guests were coming in and out of. The women, who looked around the similar age as Ramiro, spotted us and came strutting over.

"Ah, perfect timing!" Ramiro said, just as the lady had stopped next to him and was now linking arms with him, "Voltaire, I'm sure you remember my wife Angelica-chan," I pulled a face discreetly as Angelica giggled.

"I do indeed," Voltaire said, taking Angelica's hand and placing a small kiss just below her wrist, "How could I forget? It is a pleasure to see you again, and may I say you radiant!"

I felt like I might puke, _could he get any more fake?_ I suppressed myself from rolling my eyes as Angelica giggled again, taking a hold of her husbands hand before her eyes fell on me.

"Well now!" she said in surprise, leaning over me slightly, her mouth curved into a smile "who is this handsome young man here?"

How patronising. If she's trying to be friendly, she could at least stop talking as though I was six years old... or a little dog. I bet both Ramiro and Angelica knew who I was (or whose body I was in anyway). Instead of glaring at her with a look of disgust on my face, which I so wanted to do, I smiled back and bowed low, allowing myself to pull a face and roll my eyes whilst no one could see. Like back at the Hiwatari mansion with the Fukui's, Voltaire once again placed his hands on my shoulders proudly and pulled me so I stood in front of him.

"Ramiro-san, Angelica-san, I would like you to meet my Grandson, Kai," he said, "Kai, this is Ramiro and Angelica Vlastos. They are the one who invited us here tonight."

I grinded my teeth as I shook hands with Ramiro. All this politeness is starting to get on my nerves, I've just been introduced to two people who probably already knew who I was, and I already overheard their names. Although I can say this at least, _so far so good!_

"So you captained the Japanese beyblading team through the World Championships and to victory, eh?" Ramiro asked, his eyes dancing, "quite an achievement, you must be very proud Voltaire!"

I think at this point I held my breath and strained my ears, desperately wanting to know how Voltaire would answer. I could sense a small smile creeping its way onto his aged face and his grip on the shoulders tightened somewhat.

"Indeed I am," he said, his voice strained again, "it is not something every Grandfather can boast about."

"Oh, you should meet our little Dominic!" Angelica said, "he's absolutely crazy about beyblading, isn't he Ramiro?" She didn't wait for him to answer before she continued, "I bet you will get on so well! I'll go find him!"

I was quite glad when she turned and went in search of her son, Angelica seemed friendly, but there was a way in which she spoke which suggested she was talking _down_ to me. I think I'm starting to understand why Kai glares so much, if I was forced to be around these people so much... let's say I'd probably think the world was against me.

Voltaire was trying to make small talk, commenting on the _'__wonderful state__'_ of the furnishings and '_how well was business doing?__'_ Quite obviously, casual conversation is not a strong point for the Hiwatari's. I stood impatiently, wondering how long was left until we could leave, when Angelica came wandering back over, a boy who looked like he was in his pre-teen years walking by her side.

"Ah! Here's the little tyke!" Ramiro said seizing his son's shoulders and pulling him into a rough hug, I could probably imagine there is a look of disgust on Voltaire's face round about now. "Dominic-my lad! This man right here," he said, pointing at Voltaire, "is Voltaire Hiwatari, a gentleman of great status, so I expect nothing but utter respect, okay?"

Although I can well imagine Ramiro was being serious in what he was saying, there was also a playfulness about his voice. Obviously he has a strong relationship with his son. Dominic nodded before stepping forward and bowing as I had.

"Voltaire-sama. I've heard such great stories from my father and various others, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

What a little suck-up.

On the plus side; I know a new honorific.

I don't think Voltaire could have actually cared less about Dominic because all he did was nod his head and force a smile onto his face before he was trying to make light conversation with Ramiro again, only Ramiro cut through him quickly.

"Well, I suggest we take conversation into the sitting area," he said cheerfully, clapping his hands together, "Dominic? Why don't you show Kai-san your room?"

I snapped out of my daze when hearing this, and I turned to look at the younger boy, who surprisingly had been staring me directly at with a look of slight awe for the last couple of minutes. His eyes darted to his father's as he nodded before he locked gaze back with me.

"Good good! Off you go then," Ramiro said, "Voltaire; this way please..."

Before Voltaire turned away, he sent me a glare which I understood as, _'__Don__'__t you dare ruin this or I will kill you.__'_ I watched them disappear through the door to the left from the front doors into the living room before turning back around to Dominic. His blue eyes were still fixated on mine. Finally he looked away.

"My rooms this way," he said, pointing to a door at the end of the entrance hall and, checking that I was going to follow, he headed off towards it. He led me into a small corridor with a set of small winding stairs to the upper floor. It was in this room where I noticed the huge difference between the Vlastos's mansion and the Hiwatari's mansion. They were both of similar size and the downstairs had quite a similar layout from what I'd seen (apart from the staircase). However, the Vlastos's mansion had more of a _homely_ atmosphere. And lined up down this corridor was photograph after photograph, of Ramiro, Angelica and Dominic on various family outings, framed on the wall. Back at the Hiwatari mansion, I had not seen a single photograph anywhere (apart from the crumpled one I found under Kai's bedside table of his parents and sister).

I followed Dominic up the stairs, and then into the first room on the right. I stepped inside and closed the door around me. Unlike Kai's room, this room was much more to my liking. It actually looked like a young person lived here, what with the red painted walls. Pushed up against the side of the room was a double bed with blue covers and pillow. Around the room were random CD's and PC games spewed across the floor, most of them quite close to the large flat-screen TV hung opposite the bed.

"Err - nice room you got... Dominic-san," I said, hating the awkward and annoying silence. Dominic had just been kicking off his shoes when he turned to me, a little grin on his face.

"You don't have to call me '_-san_,'" he said, "I bet you only do it because your Grandfather told you to. My dad told me to do the same to you, but - they're not here right now and what they don't know won't hurt them."

I gawped at the kid whilst he went over to the TV and switched it on. At first glance, I thought Dominic would be one of these stuck-up kids who knew had to spend their parent money and enjoyed going to the theatre. But now as he flicked idly through the channels, he looked like the type of guy I could probably get along with very well.

He turned to me suddenly, "you want to play on my _Nintendo Wii_?" he asked casually.

I coughed as my saliva got caught in my throat, "you have a _Wii_?" I managed to choke out, eyes watering slightly.

Dominic shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, my dad just came home with it last month. Why? Have you never played on one? There pretty good fun."

I watched stupidly as Dominic started getting the controls out of a little wooden cabinet below the TV. _What a lucky kid! I__'__ve wanted a _Nintendo Wii_ for ages! But, noooooo! Grandpa says it__'__ll distract me from my kendo training._

"What games do you have?" I asked, coming forward and having a look at the controls in Dominic's hand. The younger boy looked up at me with an interested look on his face. I merely blinked at him.

"You know… you're a lot different than how I imagined you," he said thoughtfully, before connecting the _Wii_ to the Television. I watched him curiously.

"How do you mean?" I asked, walking backwards and perching on the edge of the bed as Dominic crouched down, remote in his hand, searching for the right channel.

"Well…" he started uneasily, "I totally love beyblades, I swear; I know **everything** about every team that competed in the World Championships, and from everything I saw, read and heard about you… I just expected you to be _different_ is all."

I watched him with a slight frown as he selected a game from the wooden cabinet.

"You just always seemed… apart from the rest of your team," Dominic continued, turning around to face me suddenly, "not that I think bad of you or anything. I just had a different view of how you were in real life. I mean I've heard a lot from my dad as well…"

I frowned properly. I get why people think certain things about Kai. Pretty much everyone I know thinks Kai is grumpy, moody and a spoil-sport. Even I still call him a sourpuss, though admittedly I feel guilty about it now knowing the things about his past. But… there is something in the way that Dominic talks, in the sound of his voice; something that tells me he knows more about Kai than what he sees on TV or reads in magazines.

"What does you dad say about Ka - ah - me?" I spluttered stupidly, almost dropping myself in it.

"Well, my Granddad used to run the family business before he died and he's worked with your Grandfather before," Dominic began casually, facing the TV again as the game-screen came on, "I don't know exactly what this business deal between my dads company and your Grandfather company is all about, but apparently there have been negotiations for years now. Anyway, because of that my dad is still quite good pals with your dad, he goes to visit him quite often… … … …"

Dominic trailed off and I saw him put his face in hands. I leaned to the side to try and get a better view of what he was doing. He looked like he was in some sort of mental pain. I glanced quickly around the room wondering what could have brought on this sudden change in mood.

"Shit."

I looked back at Dominic as he cursed in a whisper.

"**/ Shit.****/" **He cussed again, only this time in my native tongue.

"_/ Shit. /" _I blinked. What was that? Russian?

I heard him take a huge inhale of air, before he took his head from his hands. He was sat crossed legged on the floor, staring at the remote just next to his right knee.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly and suddenly. I blinked slowly, _sorry for what?_ I was quite glad he wasn't facing me at the moment because I'm sure I must have looked like the most mentally-retarded person on the planet, pure puzzlement etched onto my face.

"What are you apologising for?" I asked. Despite all my confusion, my voice sounded quite emotionless; Dominic swivelled around on the floor, there was a look of misunderstanding on his face as well, only not as obvious as mine.

"Well… I just mean - that…" he said offhandedly, scratching the back off his head, "for mentioning your dad and all. I wasn't even thinking…"

He trailed off awkwardly, choosing to look at the floor again. However, I couldn't take my eyes away from the pre-teen. What did he know about Kai?

"How… how much do you know about me?" I asked slowly.

Dominic looked up quickly, looking shy and slightly uncomfortable, "please don't think of my family as gossipers, but my mum and dad have spoke a lot of your parents…" he swallowed, "I know pretty much all of the events that happened with your mum and dad… and your sister…"

There was so much discomfort on his face, he probably thought I was going to fly off the handle and kill him just for knowing this stuff. I just wish he _explain_ more. But then again, he thinks I'm Kai, so he would obviously think I would know what he was talking about, therefore he wouldn't need to go into detail because he… GAH this is confusing!

"What do you mean by _the events_?" I asked with curiosity, trying to make it sound as though I just wanted to find out how much he knew. In all honestly, I wish he would just tell me Kai's life story, but I can't just turn around and say _'__hey, I have amnesia. Tell me what happened to my parents?__'_

Dominic looked up at me again, "I-I know about the rumours surrounding your mum's and s-sister's deaths…" he leaned forward suddenly, looking shy but eager, "my dad told me that _your_ dad doesn't go outside anymore… is that true? Oh - but then again," he moved back again, his voice getting quieter, "you probably wouldn't have seen him in years…"

We both sat in silence for a few minutes. By the look on the younger boys face, I guessed this conversation was over, Dominic did not look comfortable at all, picking at the cream carpet fabric with his fingernails. I stared at the floor, deep within my own thoughts. _What did this all mean? Kai__'__s life is just one big puzzle, every time I think I__'__m getting somewhere close to figuring out the solution, so many more numbers come into the equation. There were rumours about Kira and Kohana__'__s deaths? Kai hasn__'__t seen his dad in years? His dad who apparently doesn__'__t go outside anymore? I bet it__'__s all connected somehow… I just don__'__t know how._

"DOMINIC?"

Both Dominic and myself looked up as we heard Angelica's voice ring from down the corridor.

"YES MA?" Dominic called back, just as the bedroom door opened and Angelica popped her head around.

"Oh there you boys are!" she said cheerfully, "there are some guess who would like to meet the pair of you… so if you could hurry downstairs?" We both nodded and she gave us a bright smile before leaving.

Dominic stayed still for a few moments longer until he looked up and made eye contact with myself. He smiled sheepishly.

"Guess we're not playing on the _Wii_ then?" he said, with a small laugh.

"Guess not," I replied, standing up slightly disappointed. Dominic is probably the only person in the whole building who I am likely to get along with, it would have turned into a surprisingly good evening if I could have just stayed up here and played on the _Wii_.

Dominic slipped his shoes back on and headed for the door, turning back to see if I was following, "come along then Kai-_san_."

I laughed, "No, no! After you Dominic-_san_." Dominic did a mock bow before jogging out of the room and down the hall, I was just behind him. I slowed down slightly as we passed a mirror, quickly checking that none of the make-up Leana had applied on my cheeks had not smudged off. Luckily it hadn't.

Angelica was waiting for us in the entrance hall. She smiled that over-sized smile of hers before leading us into the living area. We went past many guests, none of which were of similar age to Dominic or myself. However, everyone was dressed in similar suits and gowns. I recognized Tatsumo and Yamamoto Fukui chatting loudly with some of the other guests holding champagne glasses. Stood at the further end of the room, was Voltaire and Ramiro Vlastos, surrounded by several other people. Even from a distance I could make out the fake smile on Voltaire's face as he forced himself to laugh along to the jokes and stories being told by various other guests. He was probably quite glad when he saw Dominic and myself coming over, at least he could spare himself the embarrassment for a few minutes during the introductions.

"Ah ha!" Ramiro cheered his voice a lot louder and face a lot redder than it was only twenty minutes ago when we left him. Then again, looking around, the amount of empty wine and champagne glasses left on the tables and windowsills was growing by the minute. "The stars of the future are here!!" Ramiro said, loudly seizing his son shoulders and pulling him into a large hug. My eyebrows raised a few centimetres and I bit the insides of my mouth as I watched Dominic roll his eyes in a sort of _'__I__'__m used to his behaviour__'_ way.

Voltaire placed one hand on my shoulder and pulled me next to him, pretending once again to be _proud_. It didn't take me long to realise that Ramiro was a bit more than 'merry' with drink, the fact that he kept calling one of the guests, 'Tai-soup' when I'm positive he was introduced as 'Taisuke,' was proof enough. Soon some of the guests were splitting off on there own, however no matter how much I wish I could just walk away, Voltaire still had his hand on my shoulder. So I had to stand there for well over an hour, trying to spread my weight equally onto both of my feet whilst listening to Ramiro ramble on and on with never-ending stories that didn't seem to have much point to them.

Finally, Dominic interrupted his father, subtlety asking how business deals were going, which got Ramiro asking if he could talk with Voltaire in private. We watched the two men exit the living area and head towards the stairs. Dominic shuffled over to me.

"Sorry about him," he said with amusement, "my dads a nice person, but after he's had a few, well… he does go on with himself a bit." I chuckled. Dominic then led me out of the living room, across the entrance hall and into a small study/library. I was glad to see there were no other guests in this room.

* * *

After around an hour of talking about beyblade and Dominic eagerly asking me to tell stories of the World Championships, there was a knock on the door. Both of us looked up, just as Ramiro slipped his head around the door. He smiled when he saw us perched on a large leather sofa.

"There you boys are," he said coming over and settling himself down in an armchair opposite us. He sounded as though he had sobered up considerably, his speech no longer slurred. "What have you two been talking about then?"

Dominic sat up properly, a large smile on his face, "try everything!" he said, "Kai-san has been telling me all about the World Championships and his team."

Ramiro smiled back and glanced at me, "well, Dominic my-lad, you'll have to ask Kai-san if he can give you some pointers at some time."

Yes, I am capable of noticing a hint when I hear one. Although Kai will probably hate me for doing this, I don't fancy being rude and then having Voltaire break me legs, so I said: "you wouldn't have to ask, I would be happy to blade with you at any time."

Dominic grinned happily and Ramiro looked at me properly with an interested expression on his face. He looked back at his son suddenly.

"Dominic, could you just go find Voltaire-sama and ask him his he would join us in here?"

Dominic nodded and got up from the sofa. I suddenly gulped knowing that I would be left alone with Ramiro Vlastos for a few minutes. As soon as Dominic closed the door behind him, Ramiro stood up and sat down where his son had been sat, next to me.

"I've heard a lot about you Kai," Ramiro said thoughtfully, staring at the wall a head of us, "you're different to how I imagined you."

Second time I've heard that tonight.

"I know your father very well," Ramiro continued, "I don't mean to bring up this subject to cause you any pain. Just that, knowing this you would believe that my opinion of you would be quite one-sided… but meeting you in person has been quite a shock. My Dominic has always spoken highly of you. You wouldn't have noticed, but he flashed me a thumb-ups when you came down from his room."

I sat there, not knowing quite how to answer him. So instead I stared at my lap, thinking. That's twice tonight that Kai's father has been mentioned. The first time, Dominic was apologizing for bringing him up… and the second time; Ramiro believes this is a subject _that would cause Kai pain_? Let's just say I'm more than curious now.

"Yes," Ramiro said, "I can imagine I will be seeing a lot more of your Grandfather and yourself over the next few months…"

I looked up at him sharply. Does that mean this business deal (thing) that Voltaire wants is close to being sealed? I didn't have chance to ponder over it for long as Dominic and Voltaire had just entered the room, I didn't even hear them knock. A maid followed them inside with two full bottles of wine and two glasses. She set them down on a little glass table a couple of feet from the sofa before she took her leave.

Voltaire took a seat opposite Ramiro and they were quickly talking business again. I withheld myself from sighing; however I couldn't help but glance up at a tall, oak Grandfather's cloak which sat at the other end of the room. 9:15pm. Great, I was hoping it would be later so we could leave soon. Even Dominic looked bored. Fortunately for him, Angelica came looking for him quite soon after and told him to go to bed. Lucky little basted. I stood up and shook hands with him before he waved and left.

Just as I was sitting back down, Ramiro's voice caught my attention.

"Charming Grandson you have, Voltaire."

I turned to look at them, feeling edgy when I realized Ramiro was staring directly at me. I glanced at Voltaire, who had had a fair share to drink tonight as well, and was turning slightly red in the face. He didn't reply to Ramiro but narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

Ramiro chuckled, he looked away from me, "it pleases me knowing that you have such a person to succeed you and inherit your business."

A greedy look appeared in Voltaire's eyes, and he spared me a glance, "as am I. Kai has been my pride now for many years."

A feeling of anger grew deep within my chest as the two men leaned closer to each other and started talking contracts. I guess Voltaire is very close to getting this deal signed. I should be happy that I'd managed to last the night, but there was something inside me which was burning with fury.

What was Kai to Voltaire? His pride? His heir? _Wasn__'__t he supposed to be his Grandson!?_

* * *

Kai's POV

I uncomfortably against the walls of the dojo. It was quite cold outside but that was good, anything to keep me awake. I hate to admit it, but I was afraid of falling asleep. The flashes that appeared before me every time I closed my eyes… they were haunting.

I don't understand. Why now? Why is it happening so frequent. Has it got something to do with the switch between Tyson and me… or is it because Tyson is nosing around in my past? I closed my eyes and sighed, letting the gently wind ruffle my hair.

_I scrunched my eyes up before opening them again. The whiteness of the room was bright and blinding my eyes. I tried to move my arm to shield my sensitive eyes… only I couldn__'__t. I was restraint. A thick leather strap was tied tightly around both my wrists and ankles. _

_I sighed. Of course. I forgot where I was for a moment or so then. How long has it been now? Three months, I think anyway. I keep losing track._

_Why am I restraint? _

_My Grandfather came to visit yesterday. I don__'__t like the way he speaks to me, it like he__'__s trying to grow-up. But I can__'__t, my body may grow, but my mind can__'__t, not right now, it__'__s too hard and I__'__m too tired. I remember him getting angry at me; his words get more hurtful when he__'__s mad…_

_I lifted my head off my pillow slightly as I heard a jingle of keys and the door of the room being opened. Another sigh. It__'__s just her again. I rest my head back down after seeing her blue intern uniform and blonde hair. As usual she wheels a trolley inside, closes the door and brings a bowl and spoon over to me._

"_Good morning Kai," she says with a smile. I close my eyes and ignore her, I'__d hoped that by now that __**they**__ would have got the picture and left me alone, but they never do._

_I reopened my eyes as she plumped up my pillows and gentle pulled my higher. The smile never seems to leave her face, but her eyes tell a different story. Her face shines of pity, but she__'__s not allowed to let me know what she really feels. Her job is to help me get healthy again (whatever you can call _'healthy'_), so that fake smile has to stay slapped on her face all day, only she doesn__'__t fool me._

_She took the bowl from the desk next to my bed and held the porridge-filled spoon in front of my lips. I sighed before opening my mouth, my eyes on her face, watching as a small, but genuine smile graced her lips. She put the spoon inside my mouth and I ate the porridge with disdain, grimacing at the taste._

"_There we go!" she said, she leaned forward slightly; "your Grandfather said he'__d be coming to see you later on, are you excited?"_

_My heart pounded suddenly. Not again. Every time he comes… I see dark corridors in my head… I see their faces…_

_I hear Kohana and my mother crying while my father yells._

_My Grandfather__'__s voice always cuts into my head through them though…_

"_Your memories of them are what make you weak. Forget them. You have me."_

I gasped.

What the **hell** was that?!

I squeezed my eyes tight shut. That room! Why do I keep seeing it in my dreams? I don't understand, it has NOTHING to do with my past: nothing! I swallowed hard.

Looking up at the stars, I decided to go back inside, it was getting late.

* * *

Tyson's POV

I yawned openly, glad that I didn't have to hide my tiredness or boredom anymore. I was sat in the back seat of the Roll's Royce heading back to the Hiwatari mansion. I think it was about half 11, the last few hours of the business party had dragged on painfully slow. Ramiro and Voltaire drank their way through both bottle of wine, celebrating their new contract which they had both agreed to sign. What this contract was all about I had no idea, but I'd heard enough off Voltaire to know it was important for their companies.

Voltaire, surprisingly, was in a very good mood. He was talking loudly and openly with the chauffeur, disrupting me from falling into a deep sleep. The thought of Kai's huge, comfy bed just sat, waiting for me was pissing me off. I was so tired that I didn't even notice we had arrived back at the mansion until I heard the electric gates opening.

The car pulled up outside the front door, another car with Tatsumo and Yamamoto just behind us. They were to be sleeping in two of the guests rooms tonight because apparently they lived in Kyoto. Not that I really cared what they were doing right now, I only cared about myself into bed. I crawled out of the car like a zombie and hurried up the stone stairs and into the entrance hall. Anthony was up and waiting for us, he took Voltaire's and the Fukui's coats and offered them something to drink. I was astounded when Voltaire said yes and told Anthony to bring a few bottle into the living room. He even invited Anthony and the chauffeur to join them. I shook my head at them discreetly as Tatsumo and Yamamoto went into the living room with the chauffeur before I started to make my way toward the stairs. However, before I'd even made it two steps, Voltaire seized my wrist.

I looked up at him drowsily, "hn? What?"

Surprisingly, Voltaire didn't lecture me for my ignorance; he was probably too much in a good mood.

"You may go back to your teammate's house tomorrow," he said simply, giving my wrist a little squeeze before heading into the living room and leaving me alone in the entrance hall. I raised an eyebrow skeptically, _that__'__s probably the nicest thing he__'__s ever said to me_. And with that I headed upstairs.

* * *

I was shaken awake the next morning by Anthony. Having forgotten to close the curtains last night, the sun blared through the window and burnt my eyes. I tried to push roll over and slap Anthony's hands away, but he continued to pester me.

"Kai! Kai, wake up right now!" he hissed at me, "_Kai!_"

I rolled over to face him, "what?" I snapped, sitting up, noticing that I was still in my suit trousers and shirt from last night, only the blazer and shoes were tossed untidily next the bed. I glared at Anthony, who glared back… only I noticed that was concern and worry tangled in his eyes.

"Get out of the house, now," he said as calmly as he could, though I noticed a quiver shimmer through his voice.

"W-What?" I stammered out, "Leave? Why?"

He shook his head, stood up and hurried over to the wardrobe. He opened the door and pulled a grey duffel bag out. He then went to the chest-of-drawers and started throwing random bits of clothing into the bag. I watched him with my mouth wide.

"What are you doing?!" I cried, clambering off the bed and going to his side, confused.

"J-just get changed," he panted and I noticed the flustered look upon his face, "take these clothes, go to your teammate's house and stay there for a few days."

I stood still and stared at him until he threw some clothes at me and hissed, "_I said get changed!_"

I took the clothes and started undressing whilst Anthony went into the bathroom and gathered a few items before coming out and throwing the into the duffel bag.

"I don't understand," I said, "why are you telling me to leave?" I asked as I pulled a plain back T-shirt over my head and stared at Anthony's back extremely bewildered.

He whirled around and glared at me.

"_Think!_" he hissed, "After you went to bed last night, Voltaire, Tatsumo and Yamamoto went into the living room and carried on drinking!"

I threw my hands into the air, "so what!?"

Anthony growled, "He invited the chauffeur to have a drink with them!" I continued to stare at him with no understanding.

"The **same** chauffeur who was driving me around on Friday when we saw you!"

My insides went cold.

"_Keiko!" he spat, "I mean seriously, have you gone mad? If you Grandfather had been the one who caught you…!"_

"_You shouldn'__t be anywhere near her! Not after what happened before.__"_

"_You just better pray the driver doesn__'__t mention anything to your Grandfather or you__'__re in for it."_

I can't say I know who Keiko really is… but it can't be good. I took a shaky inhale of air before looking up to meet Anthony's gaze.

"Did he…?" I swallowed, "W-What happened?"

"He knows," Anthony said, worry back in his eyes again, "he told Voltaire when he was drunk that you and Keiko were together, and believe me; he made it sound worse that what really happened."

"Worse?"

Anthony looked away, as though ashamed, "I'm warning you now Kai… just get out of here for a few days. Let your Grandfather cool off," he looked back at me again, "unless you want to die again…"

* * *

**Feck me I****'****m tired. I thought I****'****d leave you guys at a nice little cliffhanger for your enjoyment. La-la-la-la-Voltaire-is-going-to-go-psycho!**

**I bet so many people thought that Tyson was going to mess up at the business party. But no, he was a good boy, pity about the mess he****'****s in now, hehe.**

**This chapter turned out to be much longer than I expected, over 6500 words.**

**REVIEW! Pleeeease!**

…**My eye'****s hurt.**

* * *

**--**

_If you can__'__t dazzle the world with you knowledge,_

_Then baffle them with your bullshit._

**-- **

* * *

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my loyal readers!**

**  
****Brilliant news: ****I have the internet back****! Does a funky dance **

**Well, **_**actually, **_**I've had the internet back for over three weeks now and I've just been too pre-occupied with drinking myself into an early death to actually write anything. Ah well, might as well while I can.**

**There were so many people confused about the ending of the last chapter. "**_**Die again? How can he die again?" **_**Well that's for me to know and for you to find out (I'm so original!)**

**Anyway this chapter is a sort of late brithday gift for ****Vlissan****! Happy Birthday!**

**I apologise for any spelling mistakes; spell-check wasn't working for some damn reason and I'm hopeless without it!**

* * *

_Do I need a gasmask?  
Can I get inoculated?  
Will this war last?  
Will I be insinuated?  
False Gods. Death Squads._

_**Warhead by Otep**_

* * *

**Chapter 16 - In Too Deep?**

**  
**Tyson's POV

I found myself struggling to breathe, my insides felt far too tight. Suddenly everything appeared to be moving in slow motion. Anthony was saying something but there were too many thoughts running through my mind so his voice sounded quiet and far away. I looked down at the floor were the cream carpet seemed far too bright for my eyes. I then tilted my head to the right, the door to the en-suite was slightly a-jar and, I don't know if it was because I was swaying, but it looked as though it was moving slightly.

"Kai?"

I swallowed and licked my dry lips, before opening my mouth to say something... only no sound came out. What could I say anyway? Sure there were so many thoughts running around in my head, but none of them made sense to me. I don't understand what's going on. _I don't understand any of this!_

"Kai!"

My head snapped upwards and I jolted away from my thoughts. Anthony was stood directly in front of me. I'd never seen so much worry in his eyes before. His face was tensed, his jaw line sticking out more than usual, telling me he was clenching his teeth together quite hard. I bit the inside of my lips, feeling myself shaking.

No matter how badly I wanted to unravel Kai's mysterious past and pull him away from this house; right now I just wanted to run away from this building and never come back. _I don't understand_, and I beginning to hope I never will.

"Are you okay?" Anthony asked concerned.

No... I'm the furthest thing from okay. It was the first time since my experience in the cellar that I'd ever felt this scared. Heart and pulse racing, I reached out and took the grey duffel bag from Anthony. He nodded sternly, and headed from the door, I was at his heels. I noticed how he was walking quickly but hardly seemed to be making a sound, and strangely I had unknowingly been copying his movements. I followed him down the stairs and into the entrance hall, where he grabbed my jacket which was hung up on a hook next to the main entrance.

"Where's my Grandfather?" I asked in a whispered voice, as I took my jacket from Anthony.

"He's still asleep, it's only 7," Anthony replied in an equally hushed voice, he looked me in the eye, "your lucky that I managed to coax him into going to bed. He was going to go straight up to your room after he found out and rip you out of your bed."

I gulped.

"I guess it's also lucky that Tatsumo and Yamamoto were here," Anthony continued, unlocking the front door, "your Grandfather wouldn't show his _other side _to them."

He turned around to face the door and started unbolting the many locks, making us both cringe when a few of the older and rusty ones squeaked noisily. After unlocking the main lock, Anthony pulled open the doors as quickly and quietly as he could. I slipped through the doors, before pausing and turning back to the brown-haired man.

"What will you tell him?"

Anthony frowned slightly, as though in deep though, "I'll tell him you left early to go train..."

I swallowed nervously. As much as I was worried for myself, I didn't want Anthony to get into trouble for my mistakes. The servant may be very loyal to Voltaire, after so many years of service, but no matter what he said, it was obvious Anthony cared for Kai. Otherwise he wouldn't put himself at risk like he was now. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Thanks..."

"Get going!"

I didn't need telling twice. I jumped down the steps outside the doors as I heard Anthony close the doors and sprinted down the gravel drive, the electronic gates ahead were slowly opening for me to exit. I pulled my jackets tighter around my body as the cool morning air swept through the large, open garden, but I don't think it was particularly the wind which was making me shiver so much. The dread creeping through my veins chilled me from head to toe. _What would I say to Kai?_

I don't want him to go back to that house, never. Not with what is awaiting him. But I don't want to come back either now. Will a few days away give Voltaire time to cool off? Or would it just make him bottle his anger until he got chance to unleash it on Kai... or me.

A shiver ran down my spine as I exited the grounds on the mansion, the iron gates closing slowly behind me with a buzz. I hear them grind to a stop when I am a few paces away, feeling the tingle of the shiver still lingering at the base of my spine, and before I know it, I'm sprinting. As fast as my legs would carry me, duffel bag swinging and bumping into my thigh, my hair sweeping to the left in the wind. But nothing matter. My mind isn't functioning properly, but I know where I'm going somehow. I ran down several agonizingly long roads, which despite their length only had a few mansions on them (that might be because these mansions were rather large in size as well), and although there was a raging ache shooting through the back of my legs I picked up the pace, sprinting none stop for at least 10 minutes. I finally made my way out of the outer suburbs, only slowing down when I started to hear the sound of the traffic of the early workers speeding to get to work on time.

Panting, I looked ahead, feeling glad to see skyscrapers in the horizon, knowing I'm no longer in the silent suburbs, and I'm in the outskirts of Tokyo; Bey City. Although my house is on the other side of Bey city, closer to the heart of Tokyo, I've always felt a sense of contentment when I hear the bustling noises of the city. So hearing the engines and horns of vehicles and the shouts of aggression from the motorists calmed my racing heart, even if I was still quite a distance from my home. I sighed and looked to my left across the road, the houses here were miniscule compared the mansions a couple of miles in the direction I'd just come, and I was able to see the sculpted image of the Glitter Dome Bey-Stadium in the distance where the centre of Bey City was. Strangely enough, Bey City was not an actual city. In fact, it was only the size of a small town, situated on the outskirts of Tokyo. I guess it picked up that name because this it is where **everyone** comes to Beyblade. Anyway, I live in-between the centre of Tokyo and Bey City, Max lives _in_ Bey City (a good location for his dad's hobby shop) and Kai lives at the other side of Bey City, in the '_upper-class_ area' as it's known.

Just being in Bey City calms me down enough to plan what I'm going to say to the others. I couldn't help the slight crease appear on my forehead as nothing particularly convincing came to mind. Obviously there was nothing going to stop me having a word with Kai, but even I was beginning to feel uncomfortable about going behind Kai's back and speaking secretly with Ray, Max and Kenny. But then I feel as though I'm being unfair on them. They are Kai's friend as much as I am (despite how much he denies it) and they deserve to know.

I continued to walk as I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed my temples... I guess I'll figure it out when I get there.

* * *

Normal POV

The clock on the wall of the dojo read 7:50am and surprisingly, everyone in the house was awake and moving around. Much to Bruce's and 'Grandpa' Granger's amazement at who they believed was Tyson, had woken up before seven, had eaten breakfast and was outside with his blade practising. Max, Kenny, Ray, Hiro and Bruce were all having breakfast whilst 'Grandpa' Granger was preparing the dojo for his morning class. To the youngster's surprise, neither of the adults had yet realised that the blade spinning in the bey-dish outside was not Dragoon, but Dranzer. Kai had hidden his beyblade from the Granger's well, practising at night, but today he didn't appear to care if they noticed his blue beyblade as he tugged on the rip-chord over and over.

Bruce looked up for the one-hudreth time that morning to look at the figure in the back yard again, a slight frown on his face. The worry and concern brewing deep inside his heart had not faded and was not going to do so anytime soon. The teen in the back yard, who he believed was his son, was still keeping himself at a distance, hardly communicating with his family or his team-mates.

Hiro, sat oposite to Bruce, looked up and watched his father chew the inside of his cheek for a few seconds. Since Friday evening, the young man had been exstatic about spending time with his _real_ brother, and not the brooding teen currently occupiying Tyson's body. However, seeing his father and Grandpa struggling to cope with the new attitude of the youngest Granger was quickly tearing his good mood apart.

The Granger's had always been a close family despite the size. A week wouldn't go by without an aunt/uncle/cousin ringing up to just _'say hello.'_ Every New Year's Eve the whole family would come stay at the dojo to celebrate with each other. Birthday's, anniversaries and other special occasions were never forgotton by anyone.

For the four Granger's currently living at the dojo, the past nine years or so had been a painful struggle. Ever since Misaki Granger had passed away when Tyson was only four years old and Hiro only twelve, leaving Bruce shattered. A short time after his wife's death, Bruce had taken to working abroad, travelling to keep his mind pre-occupied. He visited from time to time and was constantly phoning to check up on his sons, but he had only been planning to travel for five or six years. However, after getting caught up in the discovery and research of the ancient bit-beasts, Bruce ended up being away for longer than he had intially planned. Hiro joined him on his travels three years ago when he turned eighteen, and the young man had barely been home since. During this time, Tyson and his Grandpa had grown extremely close, so much so Tyson was able to lead a perfectly normal life without his parents or brother around... Well as normal as life can be with Grandpa G.

Tyson had also always been very forgiving. Despite the amount of time his father and brother spent away, he never got angry with them and he never blamed them. Deep down, he did miss them, constantly and he ached to see them more often. Hiro knew this, so did Bruce and 'Grandpa' Granger, although they all knew very well that Tyson is as strong-hearted as they come. However, Tyson rarely portrayed this on the outside, grateful for what he has and mostly just unwilling to hurt Hiro's or Bruce's feelings.

Hiro looked away from his father and glanced outside where Kai (or Tyson to the unsuspecting world) was still training. He couldn't help frowning as a sharp gleam appeared in his eyes. After all these years and after everything his family had been through, things were finally better. His father and himself were both here, together, for a visit. 'Grandpa' Granger was thrilled at having them back, trying to rope both of them into kendo training every hour of the day, Hiro was meeting up with all his old school-mates whilst Bruce was visiting some of his old friends. Hiro had expected this visit to be one big reunion; quiality time he could spend with his family and close friends.

What he didn't expect was _Kai Hiwatari._

Why? Why now of all times did this have to happen? Everything was supposed to have gone well, they were supposed to have hung around, laughed and had fun. But instead all they did was watch Kai wander away from them and refuse to talk. It just seemed like the world was against the Granger's.

And of all the people who Tyson could have swapped bodies with, why did have to be Kai? Moody, miserable, grumpy, anti-social; every crappy trait a person can have.

Hiro sighed and grabbed another piece of toast, making eye-contact with his dad for a mili-second before his eyes flickered to the window again. He was slightly taken back when he didn't see Kai out there anymore, even more surprised when the said-teen walked through the kitchen door and sat himself down at the breakfast table with the others, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Ray glanced up at Kai who hadn't looked at any of the occupants in the room, even though Bruce was obviously trying to catch his eye to gave him a warming smile.

Kenny, who had his laptop open next to him, pushed his plate away as soon as Kai sat down next to him. It wasn't news to any of the Bladebreakers that the small brunettes nerves would plumit as soon as Kai was around. The stoic teen had taken to glaring at the chief recently with eyes that said, '_hurry up and get me back in my own 'effin body!_'

Hiro noticed the small boy fidgeting, and even though he wanted to, he resisted throwing Kai a filthy look. In stead, for not just the Chief's sake, but for everyone at the table (sans Kai) who were desperatley trying to think off a way to break the ice, he spoke.

"What are you working on Kenny?" he asked casually, taking a bite out of his toast hoping to get a conversation going. Unluckily, this question pricked Kai's interest and he set his glare fixed on Kenny, who gulped.

"A-attack rings…" he stammered out, before burying his head back into his laptop, typing away frantically. Hiro couldn't help but send a glare in Kai's direction for intimidating the smaller boy, intencially or not.

However he wasn't glaring for long, as the sound of the phone ringing snapped his attention away. Bruce pushed back his chair and stood up.

"CHILL YOUR COOT'S HOMIES, I'LL DEAL WITH THIS!"

Everyone, including Kai, turned and stared at the door from where 'Grandpa' Granger could be heard in the hallway. They heard the phone been taken from its bed and the ringing suddenly stopped. Bruce scratched his head and sat down, whilst Hiro looked oddly confused.

"What are coot's?" he asked Bruce with a 'he's-your-father-so-you-explain' look.

Bruce chuckled, "don't ask me. Your Grandpa has always been - ah – _youthful_ with his words."

Hiro snorted, "youthful? More like plain weird!" And just to prove his point more they 'Grandpa' Granger in the hall talking at the moment.

"Yo, I dig sister. Just give me a second and he'll be grooving on in here."

Max snorted with laughter at hearing this while Kai just rolled his eye. The Bladebreaker captain had never admitted this to anyone, but deep down he felt a lot of respect for the eldest Granger. Although, the Golden Oldie was far to excentric and flamboyant, Kai found him strangly interesting. 'Grandpa' Granger was one of those people who probably knew the answers to all the wisdom questions, always seeming to know the right way to approach and handle a situation and his temper never got the better of him, something which Kai really admired. However, there was just one thing which made Kai uncomfortable; and that was the feeling that the youthful, old man was able to read him. Without words. There were times during the Championships when Kai had made eye contact him and then hastily looked away, the smile on 'Grandpa' Granger's face was one of knowing.

Kai's musing were cut short when the kitchen door opened and 'Grandpa' Granger popped round the door, his eyes quickly traveling over each of them, before landing on Ray.

"Ray, my man," he said, his kendo stick flying up to point at the neko-jin, who jumped backwards slightly, "hop your tooty to the phone."

Ray stayed frozen in his seat, not quite understanding 'Grandpa's' beach-talk. Hiro sighed.

"There's someone on the phone for you Ray," he translated with a small smile.

Ray blinked, "for me?" he looked at 'Grandpa,' "do you know who it is?"

"It's the White Tigers home-girl," 'Grandpa' said, leaning on his kendo stick after removing it from in front of Ray's face, "Lass sounds like she wants to lingo real bad, don't keep your girlfriend waiting, it ain't smooth!"

Max raised an amused eyebrow as Ray turned a deep shade of red. He stood up from the table while mumbling, "she's not my girlfriend…"

"Sureee, we believe that," Max replied gleefully, as Ray passed 'Grandpa,' his face still beetroot and he stepped out into the hallway where the main phone sat on a small table next to a vase and a few framed phtographs.

'Grandpa' watched him with a small smile, "young love, ain't it just the sweetest thing to see?"

"Grandpa, have you been watching chick-flicks again?" Hiro asked.

* * *

"Mariah?" Ray asked as he pressed the phone against his ear, a pointed tooth creeping over his bottom lip as his mouth curved into a smile hearing his childhood friends voice. The smile slipped away though as Mariah spoke quickly and desperatly, so much so Ray didn't understand what she was saying.

"What? Mariah, slow down, I can't – No I heavn't heard from anyone, why?... _Slow down Mariah!_ Now, start from the… … … …" Ray voice trailed of as Mariah inturrupted him.

"What?" he whispered, he swallowed, "w-when? Three days - ? Oh God…"

* * *

It was half past eight by the time Tyson made it to the dojo. Even after taking the long way around town and slowing his face right down so that he was being over-taken by grumbling, old women with walking-sticks; he still had no idea what he was going to say to the others. He walked up the drive-way, smiling as he heard the distant clanging of Beyblade crashing into one another from the back yard. Deciding not to draw attention to himself, he didn't knock on the front door, instead he went round the side of the building and crept up behind The chief who was sitting on the patio with Dizzi.

However Tyson stopped in his tracks when he noticed the battle going on in the bey-dish. He _expected_ Max and Ray to be battling and Kai to be slumped under his tree, brooding as usual. However, Kai was at the dish, putting a lot of effort into an intense match with Max, who seemed equally determined to come out the winner. What surprised tyson the most is that Ray was sat right at the other end of the patio with his back against the dojo wall, legs pulled up to his chest and chin resting in between his knees. Slowly, Tyson moved around next to Kenny and gently put his bag down, hopefully not startling the brunette but just getting his attention.

"Have there been any more body swaps?" Tyson asked, and Kenny looked at him sharply. Tyson cringed as his fast movement caused a few pops from his back bone.

"No," he said quickly, jumping to all the wrng conclusion, "why? What's happened?"

Tyson simply shrugged, "I was just wondering why _he_," he said pointing at Kai, "is actually joining in instead of sulking. And why _he_," now pointing at Ray, "is sulking instead of joining in?"

It was Kenny's turn to shrug, "don't ask me. Ray was fine until about half an hour ago, then he said he was feeling unwell so he asked if he could sit out today. And Kai? Well… he's been acting strange ever since you left last night. Only this this morning he just suddenly turned back into his old self."

"What do you mean he's been acting strange?" tyson whispered, shuffling closer to the brunnette. He glanced up to make sure Kai was still completley focused on his match. Luckily neither Kai nor Max seemed to have even realised he had arrived.

"Well…" Kenny started, swallowing nervously, "he just kept zoning out, like he did during practise yesterday. It was like he was awake and sleeping at the same time. He didn't talk to us all night… not that he ever really does…"

Kenny trailed off ackwardly and Tyson felt a pang of pity for the smaller boy. Kenny had always been intimidated by Kai, ever since they first met. And although Kenny was quite happy to sit back and let Kai do his own thing, while he could socialise with the other members of the team; deep down Tyson knew that Kenny would absoloutly love it if Kai were to give him a little praise like he had done for the other three. Kenny wanted some respect from Kai, but it wasn't something he could demand without worrying the older boy would tear his head from his shoulders. Sometimes Tyson wished that Kai would stop acting as though Kenny was invisible and give the computer-wizard a break, he was a genius after all.

Both boys looked up suddenly as there was a deafening crash, even Ray raised his head to look at the cause of the noise.

Dracial and Dranzer flew back into their Master's awaiting hands at the same time after smashing into each other with extreme force, leaving the match at a draw. Kai scowled at his blade while Max looked pleased with himself.

"Good match you two," Tyson called, getting their attention.

"TYSON!" Max cheered, hopping onto the patio and slinging his arms around his friend. Kai however, froze where he was stood, staring, with surprise in his wide eyes, at the other.

'He actually survived the night?' Kai thought to himself disbelievingly, 'well I never would have bet money on him doing that…' Kai's musings were cut short though as he noticed Ray standing up and coming over, offering an obviously fake smile.

"Hi Tyson!" Ray greeted more enthusiasticly than normal, "welcome back!"

Tyson flatered slightly, giving a little smile of his own, "erm, thanks Ray… is there something wrong?"

Max slowly let his arm fall from around Tyson's shoulders as he turned to look at Ray, concern in his eyes. The American had also noticed that the neko had been completley out of character for the last hour or so, making him worry. Although, Ray was a good-hearted person, he always tried desperatley to hide his worries from the others, not wanting them to be burdened with anything unnecessary. Yet he was always the one in the group to show most concern for the most trivial of problems any of the others may have.

Ray smiled again and said in a falsely, cheery voice, "oh no, n-nothing at all."

"You're are a real bad liar, Ray."

Ray seemed to slump slightly in defeat, and Kai noticed the discomfort in his face, his eyes appeared to have lost a bit of their shine and his skin was defently a shade paler than it had been at breakfast.

"Ray?" Max said, taking a step towards the Chinese teen, only Ray stepped back, swallowing and trying to force a smile onto his face. Kai watched as he saw pain and fear flash through the neko's eyes.

"L-Let's say we go watch TV guy's? Yeah?" Ray said, with a shake and stutter in his voice. Kenny, Max and Tyson had worry written on their faces, and although Ray was trying to ignore them, he felt scared he was about to break down in front of them. So he turned around and went to head inside, afterall, he didn't want them to see him at his worst, they shouldn't have to worry. The best thing he could do was compose himself when they got inside and hopefully his barriers would stay up. _It will work_, the Neko thought to himself confidently, placing his hand on the door handle and sliding it open.

Kai's eyes narrowed at Ray's back as he stepped forward with his right leg into the dojo.

"What did Mariah want, Ray?" Kai asked suddenly, making he younger boy freeze in his place.

"W-what was that, Kai?" Ray asked nervously.

"I said, what did Mariah want? When she phoned up this morning?" Kai repeated slower and louder. Max, Kenny and Tyson looked from Kai to Ray's back.

"Oh t-that," Ray said, with a false laugh, "nothing really."

Kai walked forward, stepping up onto the patio so he was on the same level as everyone else, putting more pressure on Ray. Kai knew how to do this; if you want an answer from someone who seems unwilling to reply, you intimidate them. It may seem unfair and cruel, but right now Ray was bottling something up, something which was causing him pain. It needed letting out.

"Then tell me, why would Mariah make a long-distance phone-call, which would obviously cost a lot of moent, just to chat about _nothing_?" Kai said in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

Ray swallowed, taking his hand off the door, though he didn't turn aqround, he could see Kai's shadow on the ground next to him, knowing the Russian teen was pressing him for an answer. He was good at hiding things from his friends, they were **now** everything to him. He didn't have anything else left.

"S-She wanted to give me some news…"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "and this news was?" he said coldly.

Ray tried so hard to hold his voice together, to no avail. He was shaking badly now, despite the heat from the morning sun.

"She t-told me… t-that my – my G-Granddad," Ray gasped, a tear leaked from his eye and Max rushed forward wrapping his arms around his best friend.

"…He passed away."

The last bit was mumbled, and it positively nearly broke Max's heart. Tyson came forward as well, with Kenny just behind him. Neither could really find any words to say right now. Nothing could make this any better for the raven-haired boy. His Granddad was an extremley kind old man who they'd met during their celebrations after they'd won The World Championships, however, apparently he had suffered from bronchitus for years and his health had been slowly declining. He was the only family that Ray knew about, and it tore him apart knwoing he was gone forever.

Kai closed his eyes and unfolded his arms, "I'm sorry, Ray," he said, his voice slightly softer than usual but still devoid of all emotion.

Ray nodded his head, more tears streaking out from behind his eyes. Max pulled him gently inside the house, supporting most his body weight as Ray's legs seemed to have turned to jelly from the knee down. Kenny, who had most of his face hidden behind his laptop, probably to hide the fact that he was also crying, followed them. Kai opened his eyes and made to go inside as well. However Tyson blocked him.

"Why is you feel when you want answers, you have the right the get them?" Tyson said, voice slow but aggressive as well. Kai glared at him. "I'm glad that you managed to get Ray to confess that... but why is it that when I ask _you_ to tell _me_ what's wrong; you completley blank me out?"

"That's because, Tyson; Ray is unable to deal with his problems alone, he relies on his friends to support him," Kai spat, "I, on-the-other-hand don't need you or the others. Consequently, right now I have no problems, apart from the slight issue of me being stuck in your body, that need addressing."

Kai then roughly pushed Tyson out of the way. However, Tyson wasn't about to let this fly away. He reached out and seized Kai's wrist, halting him from going any further.

"Oh you have problems, Kai," he snapped, trying to keep his voice steady and low, "I know very well you do. You pressure Ray into spilling like that, but you keep a lid on your own feelings. How does that makes us feel? Like you don't trust us!"

"Have you ever considered that maybe I don't trust you?" Kai hissed.

Tyson growled, "whether that's the truth or not, it's not important right now, cause we need to talk!" He watched as Kai took a deep breath, closing and reopening his eyes.

"No Tyson," he said finally, "we're are not going to talk about anything right now. Because you know what is important? Ray. He needs us. So _stop talking shit_ about things you know nothing about."

Tyson blinked ackwardly as Kai sent him one last glare, yanked his wrist free and marched into the dojo, head high. He heard Max comforting Ray in the living room and he paused outside the door. Kai was the best at comforting people, he used harsh words and pushed others into using their troubles as a ladder to grow stronger. Yet he knew he couldn't go in there and start pushing and shoving, he wasn't that much of a bastard.

Kai closed his eyes. This wasn't the way he had hoped this day would start. Only this morning, when he had awoken at 4am, had he made himself a promise to get himself back in gear. He had repaired his mask and was going to put a full stop to Tyson's meddling. But now, it would be inappropriate for him to start shouting and bossing everyone around again whilst Ray was grieving, knowing full well himself how hard it was in these situations. All Kai could do was pray Tyson would drop everything, at least for a while.

Tyson stood rooted on the spot. How could he have been so thoughtless at this point? One of his best friends was inside crying, and all he could think of doing was kicking up a fuss with Kai? He inhaled deeply. His mind seemed so burdened, he felt so bad for Ray, the poor guy had always been so strong and reliant, he didn't deserve it. And as one of his closest friends, Tyson felt even worse because he was still pre-occupied with Kai.

Everything that happened this morning with Anthony, running away from the mansion in fear and panic… it felt like it happened _ages_ ago. Letting the breath he had been holding escape from his lungs, Tyson headed inside. Kai was right, what was mattered now was Ray. Everything else could hold for a little longer.

* * *

**There we go for now! I feel like I've been writing this story for ages and ages now, not that I'm getting bored or anything. Only the other day I read the first few chapters of 'Behind These Walls,' and I was like, "…Oh my… this is tragic."**

**I've improved at I think **

**Anyway, reviews are wanted and appreciated as always! I got 27 for the last chapter! I was so happy. My stats for this story are quite impressive:**

**Revi****ews:**** 308**

**Hits:**** 16,464**

**Favourites:**** 81**

**Alerts:**** 90**

**You guys are brillaint! Keep up the good work, it keeps me motivated!**

**--**

_When life gives you lemons:_

_Would you just shut the fuck up and eat your damn lemons?_

**-- **

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! Back again.**

**I searched on Wikipedia and it said that Tyson's Grandpa is called Ryuu? Is that right? It doesn't particularly matter, but whilst writing the last chapter, I just kept thinking, '**_**if I have to write 'Grandpa Granger' one more time; I swear I'm going to go out and kill a cat or something.'**_

**Does anybody else think it's depressing how so many Beyblade fics nowadays seem to contain an **_**oh-so-perfect-female**_** OC? I was scanning through the other day hoping to find some new angst or friendship or drama stories; lets just say I was pretty disappointed. I read the summaries, and I know you shouldn't judge a story just by the summary, but as soon as I saw an unknown girl's name I would scroll right past whilst muttering incoherently under my breath.**

**Anyway, I'll grumble about something else at the end of this chapter.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews!! You've been very patient with me and I'm grateful for all the support I get from you readers. And I know that the last chapter was a bit short on action. I'm trying to find a way of stretching my chapters out a bit cause I don't want it to end any time soon!**

* * *

_When I am Queen_

_I'll have my way_

_I'll make it 'Drowning Dolly Day'_

_And all the tears that we have cried_

_We'll suck back up into our eyes._

_**When I Am Queen by Jack Off Jill**_

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Emotions**

Normal POV

Tyson walked into the living room, sliding the door close behind him. The painful silence in the room made him cringe slightly. Kai was stood by the window leaning against the wall with his hands behind his back, he was looking at the floor, only his eyes would glance up every now and again the study the other occupants of the room. Kenny was sat of the sofa, for once, he did not have his laptop open. Instead he was sat cross-legged with his hands clasped on his lap. In front of the sofa, sat on the floor were Max and Ray. Ray had his legs pulled up to his chest and he was resting his chin on his knees, his face was still stained with wet tear trails from his eyes and over his cheeks. Max was sat next to him, a supportive arm cast around his friends shoulders. He was sat more on his side, leaning close to Ray, almost urging to Neko to talk.

Ray knew he should talk to his friends. They would help him deal with his pain. But... he just didn't know how to start. Different words came to the surface of his mind, but they all seemed to slip away before he could process them and actually speak them. Ray glanced up, noticing Tyson, who had just kneeled down in front of him. He took a deep breath.

"I know you're expecting some words from me... but I don't know what to say," he mumbled truthfully. He felt Max's arm tighten around his shoulders as the American gave him an assuring squeeze.

"It's okay, Ray," Max said quietly, "we're just worried... we have been since breakfast."

"I should have told you guys straight away," Ray said feeling guilty as he tried to pull his knees even closer to his body. The others sensed his guilt and fell silent for a few seconds, questions were on each of their minds, but it all depended on who dared break the ice first.

"When?"

Ray looked up at Kai. The stoic teen now had his arms crossed over his chest and was watching Ray, not with his usual soul-seeing glare, but with soft eyes.

"What?" Ray asked.

"When did he die?" Kai repeated.

Tyson couldn't help but snap his head around quickly and send a fixed glare at the older teen for his bluntness. Maybe he didn't realise that this was one of the only ways Kai knew how to deal with these situations. Unlike before, Kai wasn't trying to intimidate Ray into speaking, but he just found it easier to ask the questions simply and directly rather than try to empathise.

Ray swallowed, "three days ago..."

Tyson's head snapped back around to face Ray, his eyes wide with shock and, surprisingly, anger.

"Three days?" he snapped, a fair bit more aggressively than he intended, "why have you only just found out about this today? Shouldn't you have been one of the first to know?"

Ray bowed his head. He _should_ have been one of the first to know. Within the White Tiger clan it was a rule, through respect of course, that relatives of a recently deceased person were the first to know about their deaths... that is if they are in the village. Ray couldn't help but shudder. He was _supposed_ to be in his village, no one had expected him to leave to suddenly. Rarely does a member of an ancient clan, such as the White Tiger clan, leave the village for long periods of time. They only ever leave the boundaries to venture into nearby towns or cities for supplies such as medicine, or in such situations, to use a phone, as there was no electricity in his village.

Ray didn't answer straight away, so Tyson pressed on, "I mean, you are his Grandson! Mariah should have phoned as soon as possible! And there's no way-"

"She did phone as soon as possible..." Ray interrupted quietly, stopping Tyson in his tracks. Ray lifted his head, tears were visible swelling in his eyes again.

"In m-my clan, there is an old tradition for when a member passes away," Ray whispered, his voice quiet and trembling, "for three days after the deceased persons death, the whole village goes into solitary confinement. No one is allowed in, and no one is allowed out... it's a-a time for m-mourning."

Tears fell down the Neko's face.

"H-His funeral would have taken p-place on the third day, followed by a wake," Ray continued slowly, "On the day he died and the second day, they would have been preparing. There is always a proper send-off for a member of the White Tigers..."

He trailed off leaving the room in silence. Tyson was staring at Ray, his mouth slightly open. He was at a lose for words. Not only had Ray's Granddad died, but he had missed the chance to say goodbye with the other White Tigers. Max could only pull Ray closer; the blonde was simply acting in ways which he thought appropriate, having never been in a situation like this before. He swallowed hard, trying to stop tears welling to his own eyes. It was if he was able to actually feel Ray's pain.

Kenny sat fidgeting nervously on the sofa behind them. He wanted to say something, something that would help; but nothing came to mind. Instead he awkwardly laid his hand on Ray's shoulder.

Seeing his other friends offer comfort, even in the smallest of gestures, Tyson automatically moved forward, joining in on the small hug.

"I'm sorry Ray," Tyson whispered softly, "I wish there was something we could do..."

He felt Ray shake his head, and he looked up, expecting the Neko to day something. Only Ray had his eyes tightly shut, tears still leaking out from behind his closed lids. Tyson bit his lip and moved to Ray's other side, wrapping an arm tightly around his shoulders. Tyson's gaze flickered to Max and Kenny, making contact with both of theme, their eyes speaking a thousand words in a matter of mille-seconds.

Max, Kenny and Tyson both holding their weeping friend whilst he gripped tightly at their clothing with a clenched hand. They stayed like that for what felt like days, and it seemed as though nothing existed beyond the four of them, even though Kai stood only metres away.

Kai watched his team-mates in front of him with so many mixed feelings. He had been taught from such a young age to block all emotions. Well he knew straight away he had failed because it was obvious to anyone that he had a short temper, however, all other emotions were not as easy to spot. He still felt all sorts of emotions, maybe not to the same extent as your average person, but, all the same, he still felt them. Only he was able to hide them so well from the world. How? Though experience.

Maybe it wasn't a good thing, but he didn't know _how _to express his emotions. In certain situations, very much like the one he was in now, there was a small section of his mind urging - _begging_ - him to go forward and show the others what he felt on the inside. Even as he stood there, his knuckles white from tensing his fists into balls so hard; a part of him wanted to go and sit with the others and show his worry and concern for Ray. But he just couldn't... the rest of his mind was ordering to stay exactly where he was and not let his mask drop an inch even for a second.

So that's what he did.

Standing on the outside looking in.

Like always.

* * *

To anyone with even a tiny bit of common sense it would be obvious that training that day was cancelled. The rest of the Granger's had been filled in on everything and Max phoned to tell his dad as well. Ray was offered kind and comforting words from everyone. Well almost everyone.

Kai had been completely silent about the whole thing, shocking Bruce and Ryuu, who both saw it as Tyson who was ignoring the situation. They had both been surprised, and also deeply embarrassed, when they found out about Ray and his Granddad and they saw the figure of Tyson stood at the window sill away from his friends. Even more surprised seeing (who they believed was) Kai lending a shoulder for Ray to cry on.

It was late afternoon now and the Bladebreaker's, minus Kai, were in the living room watching a film waiting for dinner. Max had barely left Ray alone that day. Some would have probably found the blonde as an annoying tag-along, however Ray was extremely grateful for the persistent worry him, as well as his other friends. He was even grateful to Kai. Although had not offered a great deal of comfort; Kai was the one who had got him to talk. Other people may have seen it as unkind, the way Kai had pressured Ray into talking, but Ray knew that Kai didn't make anyone speak unless it was important, he had learnt this when they had shared a room together during the World Championships. Kai only made conversation when it was necessary.

Ray leaned comfortably on the arm of the sofa, allowing a small but genuine smile grace his lips for the first time since early that morning. A part of his heart was still aching and he knew it would be a long time until the pain healed, but somehow, knowing that he had friends like the Bladebreaker's was a real comfort to him.

Ray let his eyes travel over three of the best friends he'd ever had.

Kenny. He found it hard to find his voice in certain situations, but the brunette had a big heart, even if it did belong to his laptop.

Ray's eyes landed on Max next. Although he had such close and tight friendships with many people, over the past couple of months, Ray felt as though his friendship with Max stood out most of all. He was always happy and had such a such a strong will. Always standing up for what he believed was right, and he had welcomed Ray into his home without blinking. Ray admired how Max was always able to smile though the hard times in life, rising above the difficulties and come out stronger than before. Not many people were able to do that.

And finally Tyson. Tyson had always been there to push Ray back in the right direction if on rare occasion he did lose his way. Ray felt he would always be in Tyson's debt somehow. After everything that happened in China with his old team, Ray was sincerely grateful to the bluenette for challenging him and consequently showing him how much the Bladebreaker's meant to him. Ray's smile grew slightly at the thought; Tyson cared so much for his friends, for him. Even now Tyson had so many problems of his own, and he was still sitting in here, keeping Ray company.

Ray sighed. He was flattered that Tyson was offering so much comfort through this hard time... but he should be elsewhere. There were other problems the dragon wielder needed to sort. Problems greater than Ray's own. Problems concerning a certain cold and mysterious teen currently training in the back garden.

* * *

Kai's beyblade flew back into his awaiting hand. A frown appeared on his face as he glared at the blue blade. Why did it feel as though he still wasn't good enough?

He questioned this every time he practised, each and every time, ever since he had been in the Abbey. Why was it that people like Tyson were able to equal his power? Tyson had _never_ trained as hard as he had. Not from the minute he woke up, until the minute he fell asleep... or the minute he passed out due to exhaustion. The sort of training where you'd prefer to have never heard of beyblade than carrying on practising.

No doubt Tyson had overcome a lot of difficulties and obstacles, but he had always beybladed because he _wanted_ to, not because he had to. To him, beyblade, was fun. Tyson would always get better because he loved to beyblade and he enjoyed playing the game.

Kai raised his arms and launched the blue blade into the dish with all the force he could muster. Dranzer landed precisely where Kai had aimed, and then flew around the dish with extreme speed, leaving a mark of its trail. Kai frowned again. Why? Why wasn't he good enough? He was supposed to be the best. Yet he knew he was no were near his potential.

Kai suddenly completely froze, sensing someone behind him. Regaining his composure and putting his solid mask into place, he held up his hand and his blade flew into his awaiting palm. He didn't turn around nor make any movement to suggest he knew someone was there. Kai re-launched his blade, completely ignoring whoever it was behind him. If they wanted to waste their time and just aimlessly watch him train; so be it.

However, after five or ten minutes, Kai found himself growing irritated by the person behind him who had made no attempt at making themselves known, and Kai was beginning to find their pointless presence distracting. The Bladebreaker's knew that Kai would only accept someone's company for a good reason. He wasn't the type of person to just sit around with people in silence, especially not if they were watching him. So, if whoever it was behind him wasn't a member of the Bladebreaker's...

Kai mentally sighed.

"What do you want Hiro?"

Kai glanced over his shoulder, and as he guessed, the elder of the Granger brothers was stood on the patio leaning casually against a wooded stilt. He looked very relaxed, but a second glance at his eyes would say different. They were cold and glaring aggressively at Kai. Not that it particularly bothered Kai, he simply gave Hiro a bored look before turning back to face the dish.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a heartless bastard, Hiwatari?" Kai heard Hiro asked, followed by the a soft _thump_ and the sound of footsteps on grass. Kai's eyes flickered to the left as he sensed Hiro was now stood very close behind him. As much as the closeness was unnerving for him, Kai didn't move away, despite his initial reaction to do so. Instead, he turned to face Hiro with a smirk on his face.

"On countless occasions."

And with that he turned his back on Hiro, setting his blade into his launcher and tugging sharply on the rip-chord.

The smirk that he had been wearing suddenly slipped from his face as he felt a prickle down his spine. In one swift motion he shot a few paces to his left, flinching slightly as he felt something skim past his right ear. An angry growl caused him to glance back and look to were he'd previously been standing. Hiro was stood there, fist still raised and clenched into a ball.

Kai raised his own hand to his ear and rubbed softly on where Hiro's fist had just missed him. He felt slightly behind times as his mind caught up with what had just happened. From the look on his face, Hiro obviously hadn't thought that Kai would have been able to sense that attack coming, let alone dodge it. Kai seemed to read his mind.

"You caught me off guard only once, Hiro," Kai hissed venomously, "it will never happen again!" Thinking back to the night when Kai had accidentally told the older teen that he was not who Hiro had believed him to be at that point. Kai still found it difficult not to cringe at how easily Hiro had over-powered him that night. It was embarrassing for him to say the least.

Kai shot him one last glare, before snatching his blade, which was lying motionless in the bey-dish, marching towards the dojo, and through the open doors leading into Tyson's room.

Hiro was steaming on the inside. Just who the hell did that kid think he was?

He lowered his fist and took a deep breath. Despite his bitter mood and despite how much he disapproves of everything that Kai is; he shouldn't have tried to hit him. For starters, Kai is only fourteen years old; how could Hiro ever justify hitting someone who is eight years younger than himself? Though, no matter how it was laid out before him; Kai was one hell of an irritating kid.

And what infuriated him more is that Kai didn't do it on purpose.

It is very easy to hate someone who is annoying you outright without caring, or even worse, _knowing_ that they are getting on your nerves. But for someone like Kai, he wasn't trying to annoy Hiro... he was just being himself. And that is what infuriated Hiro more; that he didn't have a solid reason not to like Kai, because he didn't **want** to like him. In fact, Hiro didn't want Tyson to like Kai either. It hurt him every time he saw Tyson get upset when Kai said or did something, and it seemed to happen quite often.

Hiro had first noticed it a few months ago when he still in Egypt. He would desperately try to book time of work on the dates when he knew the Bladebreaker's were competing in a tournament match. Naturally he did miss a few of their battles, but he always kept himself up tot date on how well they were doing and whether or not they had reached the next stage. Hiro was ecstatic when they won the Asian Tournament, and his excitement grew when he watched the American Tournament. Hiro was most pleased though when the Bladebreaker's beat the European team; because he had, in fact, met them the year before when he stayed in Italy for a week. He found the European champions far too pompous for his liking, no sense of teamwork and everything just seemed to be about pride and honour. He saw them in a similar way to how he sees Kai.

Anyway, it was during the Bladebreaker's match against The Majestics when Hiro first felt the rising dislike for Kai within his chest. He couldn't deny that he was impressed by Kai's performance against Johnny, but after the battle was over, Hiro had watched on his small, hotel television as the rest of the team came over to congratulate their captain. Although, the camera was too far away to pick up anything they were saying, Hiro saw the looks of excitement quickly disappear from the team as Kai undoubtedly said something extremely cruel to them. Hiro was angered by the so-called team-leader for upsetting his brother more than anything. He missed Tyson so much and to see someone treat him so unfairly when he was he was so far away; it made Hiro feel worthless. And he blamed this on Kai.

Kai stormed inside the dojo, passing the kitchen, ignoring Max who stuck his head around the door and called out his name. Kai carried on walking, not caring that his feet were pounding the wooden floor a little too hard, so that everyone in the whole building knew he was coming.

* * *

In the living room, Ray, Tyson and Kenny exchanged glances after hearing Max call Kai's name over the banging footsteps. Kenny sighed whilst pulling on a plain brown coat.

"I'll be back in about half an hour guys," he said, "I need to go home and pick up some discs."

Tyson and Ray nodded, watching the smaller boy exit the room and head into the entrance hall. Tyson went back to watching TV, while Ray stayed still staring at where the chief had just disappeared around he corner. He waited until he heard the front door open and close before he turned his vision to the other boy.

"Tyson?"

Tyson tore his gaze from the TV much quicker than he normally would have. Maybe it was because he felt Ray needed lots of attention at this time, whatever the reason, Ray noticed and chuckled.

"Tyson, I know you're really worried about me, Max and Kenny too," Ray started, while Tyson actually turned the TV off, "...and I'm - I'm really grateful for everything you guys have done -"

"Ray -" Tyson said standing up.

"Just listen one minute," Ray interrupted, "you've done a lot, and I know the guys are going to support me over the next few weeks; I feel a lot better knowing that. So... I want _you_ to stop helping me."

"I - what?" Tyson stammered.

"You've got other things to focus on," Ray said calmly, reading Tyson's bewildered expression, "like Kai for example."

Tyson blinked. Was Ray really telling him to stop lending hi support just so he could continue his seemingly impossible task of getting closer to Kai? But wait... isn't that what Kai had also said to him? Worded quite differently, but Kai had still wanted Tyson to stop fussing over him, and concentrate on Ray.

"Ray..."

"If you're unsure, Tyson," Ray said, sliding of the sofa and sitting on the floor cross-legged, "then just compare the situations. I've lost my Granddad, and that's bad... it - it hurts. But what about Kai? I know you haven't told us everything..."

Tyson looked down. He suddenly felt guilty for so many things, he knew that none of the current issues were of his fault... but with the weight of all the secrets and time quickly running out before Kai would be going back to the mansion... he couldn't help but feel hopeless, and that feeling just fed his guilt. Tyson could sense Ray's eyes on him.

"What do you want to know?" Tyson asked finally, sitting down next to Ray but avoiding all eye contact.

"Everything you've found out..."

Tyson sighed, he didn't know where to start. Scanning his memory, he tried to think of all the things he discovered involving Kai, what had he told the others so far? Or should he be asking, what **hadn't** he told them? There was a whole list.

"Last time I told you that I knew Voltaire had abused Kai, you remember?" Tyson said after a while.

"How could I forget?" Ray answered, and Tyson looked up nodding his head.

"Well.. I was positive of this because... Voltaire dragged me into the cellar..." Tyson struggled to find words, whilst Ray remembered how Tyson had said this before, only he hadn't told them what happened in the cellar. He was cut from his musings when Tyson gave a bitter laugh.

"Heh, I say 'cellar,' but it looked more like a torture chamber," he laughed sourly again, "can you believe it? The old bastard actually whips his own Grandson."

Tyson met Rays eyes, which were as wide as saucepans, though his pupils were nothing more than pin-pricks. It was obvious that Ray wanted to say something, but all words seemed to fail him. It wasn't surprising. Imagine it. You'd just found out that one of you friends it not just beaten at home, but _tortured_, and another one of your friends has been subjected to it as well. Before Ray managed to fully process these thoughts, Tyson continued:

"Since then I've been trying to find out everything I can," his eyes travelled across the room, up the was and fixed themselves on the ceiling, "you'd probably say I've found out quite a lot, but I know I haven't even scratched the surface yet.

"First there's the tattoos, I know nothing more about them. Not how Kai got them or when, though it's easy to take a guess and say he got them during his time at the Abbey. Secondly, I haven't found anything more about this '_tank_' that Voltaire mentioned. However, I've dug up a fair bit on Kai's family, Kenny helped out a little as well. Kai had a sister y'know?"

Ray spluttered something incoherent at this. Not just at this surprising news, but also at how calmly Tyson said it. Like he was announcing that Kai had a rather nice tie in his wardrobe.

"Uh huh, I saw it on a family tree. And before you ask," Tyson said, tilting his head to look at Ray who made to interrupt, "I said he '_had_' a sister because she died. Almost 10 years ago now. And his mother committed suicide only a few months after."

"WAIT!" Ray snapped suddenly, holding his hands in the air as if trying to calm the situation down, he was breathing quite heavy, "you're saying this a little too casually for my liking, Tyson. _Dead sister? _And _committed suicide?_ They're not words you just throw out in a conversation!"

"I know..." Tyson whispered quietly, and to Ray's surprise, he saw tears lining the other boys eyes_, _"I haven't really had time to stop and think about everything. There's just _so much_ going on and it's finally catching up with me..."

Ray pulled his friend into a tight embrace as Tyson choked out a sob. He was trying so hard to make life better for Kai, that he hadn't realised how all the effort and information was taking a toll on his mind. Tyson felt tired, mentally more than physically. He wished to just be able to go to sleep and know then when he awoke; there would be no more pain, no more secrets and lies. He wished everything could just be _normal_.

"I've never met anyone with as much determination as you have, Tyson," Ray whispered, a small smile creeping onto his lips, and Tyson opened his eyes confused, not realising that he had shut them. "You never give up and I admire that. So I'm not going to let you fall now. Go talk to Kai."

Tyson shook his head against Ray's shoulder.

"No," he mumbled, "I haven't even told you half of it yet..." He pushed himself up and wiping the few tears that had managed to work their way out from behind his eyes. "On Friday when I was wondering around, this girl came over to me - Keiko her name was - and she obviously has some history with Kai -"

"What - you mean like an ex-girlfriend?" Ray gasped disbelievingly.

"Hard as it is to believe, that's the impression I got," Tyson said with a shrug, giving his eyes another quick wipe, "she was seriously all over me, and I think she was going to kiss me, but one of the servants from Kai's house pulled up and told me to get in the car. We went back to the mansion and this guy, Anthony, told me that I shouldn't be anywhere near Keiko. His exact words were something like, 'you shouldn't be near her after what happened last time...' And then he mentioned that if Voltaire found out I'd spoke to her; I was 'in for it'"

Tyson sat up and watched as Ray processed everything.

"It sounds like she got Kai into some sort of trouble," he concluded finally and Tyson nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter," Tyson said, "what I wanted to say was..." he paused for a moment or so, his face twisting as though he was having some sort of inner battle, "last night, after that party-thing - which apart from being _really_ dull, went without a glitch. Well, when we went back to the mansion, Voltaire and a few others were drinking in the living room, I don't know how long they stayed up 'cause I was shattered. But, Anthony woke me up this morning... a-and he told me that Voltaire had found out about me talking with Keiko."

Tyson shuddered suddenly.

"I was scared shitless, Ray," he breathed, "I didn't have the slightest clue what was going on, and Anthony was telling me to leave the house and stay away for a few days. A-And now, I don't know what to say to Kai... h-he's going to kill me."

Tyson placed his head in his hands and took deep breathes. Everything coming back up to the surface. This morning he felt so scared when he left the mansion, then he'd been angry when he spoke with Kai, then he'd felt miserable for Ray, and now...? Well it was a round trip and he gone back to being scared. Not just about talking to Kai - something he knew he was going to have to do - but scared of the entire situation he was in. He wanted out, but there was no turning back now.

Ray watched sympathetically. He felt guilty that he hadn't noticed what Tyson was going through. But somehow, as much as he wanted to be there to help with the whole 'Kai-scenario,' he just _knew_ that this was something that Tyson had to do. Of course he would help in any way possible... but Tyson was a stronger person than he was.

Stronger than Max and Kenny. Probably stronger than Kai.

Tyson stood up, and Ray jumped at the sudden movement. He made eye contact with the other boy, and the strength he had just been thinking about was shining in Tyson's eyes.

"I'll talk to, Kai," he said, a brave smile tracing his lips, "you're right, y'know. I shouldn't let myself get distracted."

Ray smiled back, giving an encouraging nod, as Tyson left the room, passing Max who had just left the kitchen with a sandwich. However, when he was safely in his bedroom, out of earshot from the living room. He lumped against the wall and sighed, although a little smile was lingering on his face still.

'God, I'm an emotional wreck.'

* * *

**I know! I'm sorry! This chapter was just talk, talk, talk.**

**I actually wrote this chapter as a bit of a recap. I was worried that some people may not be keeping up with everything that's happened and are maybe forgetting all the little plotlines. Seriously, **_**I**_** can hardly keep track of what's going on in this fic and I'm writing the bloody thing.**

**Anyway. From what I'm planning, the next chapter isn't going to be a very long one, so I PROMISE to have it up sooner. I've had a crap few weeks, and so I've started taking those stress-relief 'Kalm' tablets. My god, I have never felt so chilled in my entire life!**

**And I'm going to see Disturbed on Monday! I can't wait.**

**Review please! **

**Next chapter - A lovely argument between Kai and Tyson.**

* * *

**--**

_When God made me;_

_He was just showing off._

**-- **

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

So, last week I sat down with my pen and notebook and wrote a little summary for the next 15 chapters. Just something to help me remember where this story is heading. And let's just say I cannot WAIT to get to Chapter 30! So much drama to unfold.

**Some of you may have noticed that I didn't reply to your reviews. For this I am terribly sorry! I managed to reply to at least half of them, but then for some reason, when I clicked on the reply URL, it said that Fan-fiction was currently unavailable.**

**So, I'm will put my thanks here:**

**Yuliya, Wah-Keetcha, LovelySinner7, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Naenna, Miako6, Ryoko Echizen the demon fox, DHiwatari, Canyx, wolf's lament, or-chan, grimnessreaper, vlissan, Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it, marishka91, twin1, blitzkrieg soldier87, volli the 1 criticand xflightofthephoenix.**

**Thank you all for reviewing chapter 17! Please continue to spoil me!**

**For those who don't know, I have written a four-shot (it was MEANT to be a one-shot but I got a little carried away) called Fragile Nights. Another story revolving around Kai and how much I love to torment him. I've only got the last chapter to post now but I'd appreciate it if you took a look.**

**Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

**Guess what? I just sneezed all over my keypad **

* * *

_Never underestimate the predictability of stupidity._

_**Snatch**_

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Confrontations**

Normal POV

Kenny sat at a desk in his bedroom, staring at his laptop, which was open in front of him. He sighed hearing his parents bustling around downstairs in the bakery they owned, his mother's cheery voice as she greeted the customers. How he wished he had the time to go downstairs and help out, forget his problems and just serve the nice people bread and pastries.

"Penny for your thoughts, chief?"

Kenny snapped out of his trance and focused properly on his laptop; or should he say his bit-beast partner Dizzi. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Despite her chatty and sometimes sarcastic personality, and despite the way they could argue like a married couple; Kenny, not so secretly, adored her. She was not only a partner, but a friend as well. During the few days when his laptop short-circuited, Kenny felt very alone. He lost his closest companion, but also, because of all the drama surrounding Tyson and Kai, he felt neglected by his other friends.

Kenny smiled as he sat up straighter.

"Just thinking," he answered simply.

"I can see that," Dizzi said, "want to add anything else?"

Kenny shook his head a little, before selecting on a document labelled 'Bit-Beasts.' He searched through the many files he had, hoping to find some information on what had caused the switch between Tyson and Kai. He rubbed his temples.

"Dizzi, where were we just before the malfunction?" He asked, his memory felt misty, which may be due to the stress over the past week or so.

"Ah, so that's what's running through that busy little brain of yours eh?" Dizzi said proudly as though she'd just figured out the answer to a complex riddle.

"Come on Dizzi!" Kenny whined, his hand sneaking up behind his fringe to rub his eyes that were obscured by the brown locks, "we need to figure this out."

"I thought Tyson doesn't want to be switched back yet?"

"He doesn't, yet," Kenny said, "but what happens if tomorrow he decides he does want to switch back? And we have absolutely know idea how to do it!"

The hand, which had been rubbing at his tired eyes, was now frantically pulling at his hair.

"Whoa chief calm down!"

"Calm down! How can I calm down?" Kenny shrieked, "oh no no no! Kai is going to kill me!"

"CHIEF!" Dizzi shouted over him, "listen stop freaking out. Do you really think I'd let that happen?"

"Well what can we do?" Kenny moaned, dropping his head onto the keypad of his laptop.

Dizzi sighed, "Get off my buttons chief and listen." Kenny lifted himself up and squinted at the screen, his nose wrinkling sceptically.

"I know you've been stressed, but this girl has a brain to go with her beautiful..." she trailed off at the look Kenny gave her. With a fake and metallic sounding cough, Dizzi continued, "I've been doing a little recon of my own, and I think I may have found a solution to the problem."

Kenny sat up eagerly. His mouth in a little 'O' shape. His tongue flickered out to moisten his dry lips.

"You know how to switch them back?"

"I have a theory as to how it all happened, and I'd say I'm 98 percent sure it's right."

"So? Tell me already," Kenny squealed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"There are two main factors involved. First, the bit-beasts, and second: emotions."

Although it went unseen, Kenny merely blinked. For the first times in years the little genius was completely clueless. He mouthed a 'huh?' at the computer screen, feeling more confused than he had before. Dizzi sighed in mock annoyance.

"I'll explain," she started, "At the time of the switch, we were working on that experiment involving the bit-beasts, yes?" Kenny nodded, "remember me telling you a while back that if bit-beasts want to communicate with each other, they have to be, what we call -"

"Active," Kenny finished for her.

"Bingo," Dizzi said, "I was trying to communicate with Dragoon and Dranzer at the time, and I as getting weak signals that they were trying to respond -"

"Eh?" Kenny interrupted with hurt in his voice, "why didn't you tell me this at the time?!"

"Give me a break chief!" Dizzi cried, "I may be a genius, but do you know how exhausting it is trying to get other bit-beasts 'active'? It's something normally only their partner would be able to do. It's not a surprise that my circuits got fried!"

Kenny scratched his head, still mildly confused, "Dizzi, I don't really get this whole 'active' thing..."

Dizzi sighed, "The only time a bit-beast is 'active' is when they are called out during a bey-battle. Not since ancient times anyway. That's why our little experiment has taken so long."

"But..." Kenny paused, scrapping his memory; "Tyson has told me countless times that Dragoon reacts to him when they're not even in battle. He told me that sometimes when he's angry, Dragoon's bit-piece glows and he suddenly feels calmer."

"Chief, there's a difference here," Dizzi explained, "Bit-beasts are normally only 'active' when they are in battle, though I suspect they can become 'active' whenever they're partner calls upon them. However, that doesn't mean they spend the rest of the time sleeping. Bit-beasts are always 'aware' of what's going on around them and their partner. So when Tyson was angry, Dragoon was able to sense this and use his own power to sooth and relax him without becoming 'active'. Are you following me?"

Kenny nodded slowly, "so basically, if a human partner calls upon they're bit-beast so it can use it's full power... that is when the bit-beast would be 'active.' And the rest of the time they are not 'active', but 'aware' and are still able to use some of their powers?"

"That's definitely one way of putting it, yes," Dizzi said, as Kenny open a blank document and started writing up all of which he had just learned. Still typing quickly, Dizzi continues, "going back to last Saturday, as I said, I was making weak communication with Dragoon and Dranzer. But because I'm not either of their partners, they had to become 'active' to respond to me."

Kenny clicked the 'save' button and nodded, "You think that because they became 'active', this is what caused Tyson and Kai to switch bodies?"

"Not entirely," Dizzi answered thoughtfully, "you see, it wasn't like Dragoon and Dranzer became 'active' and then suddenly Tyson and Kai swapped bodies. I was 'online' with Dragoon and Driger at one point and there was nothing."

"And by 'online' you mean...?"

"They were both 'active' and we were communicating."

Kenny picked up his laptop and moved over to his bed. He sat down comfortably with his back leaning against the wall and Dizzi on his lap. He copied down the latest information in the new file, when a question came to mind.

"Dizzi?" He asked slowly, "why aren't any of the guys aware when their bit-beasts become active? I mean, surly they would notice?"

"Nope, that's human ignorance for you!" Dizzi said gleefully, only she changed her tune when Kenny sent her a reproachful look. "To be honest chief, I'm actually not quite sure why they wouldn't know when their bit-beasts become 'active'. I guess that's just something we're going to have to figure out later."

"Great, more research to do..." Kenny said sourly, before chirping up slightly, "Anyway you said you believed there were two factors involved with the switch. What was the second one? _Emotions_?"

"Ah, now this is interesting chief! And I'd get ready to type down a lot of info," Dizzi announced, and Kenny redid himself, fingers hovering over the keypad.

"Bit-beasts can react to their partners emotions and thoughts at any time because they are always 'aware'. However, their power is limited. That changes, though, when they become 'active', then they can use their full power, but the way they use their power still depends on their partner. During a bey-battle, a bit-beast is at it's strongest when their human partner is confident, happy, determined and, most importantly, when they are enjoying the battle. On the other hand, if the human partner is feeling unconfident, unsure or if they feel their heart isn't really into the battle, then a bit-beasts performance declines.

"You will have noticed many times throughout the championships, that a bit-beast gives a poor performance when the beyblader becomes _angry_ or _frustrated_."

Hearing this, Kenny froze, his fingers still holding a few keys down, however he didn't pay attention as line and lines of the letter 'B' started zooming across the screen. _Of course!_ It seemed so _simple_. Kenny remembered how his laptop's warning appeared on the screen, flashing as though a corrupted file had leaked a nasty virus. It had happened seconds after Tyson and Kai had started yelling at each other. And they had switched when they started fighting.

"Erm, Chief? What have a told you about leaning on my buttons?" Dizzi lectured.

"Wha?" Kenny uttered, realising that he was still pressing on a few keys. He frowned before selecting the two pages of 'B's that had been growing on his document and then deleting them. "Sorry Dizzy."

"Don't worry about it," Dizzy joked. She paused as Kenny typed a few more things down before continuing. "Do you understand what I was trying to say?"

"I get where you're coming from, and I think I know where you're heading with it as well," Kenny stated, "but I'm just not quite sure how it all adds up together."

"Well, my theory is that Dragoon and Dranzer tried to react when they sensed their partners rising anger. Normally they would've only had limited power, but I was 'online' with them at the time, so they were 'active', therefore -"

"Their power was increased by... ... who even knows!" Kenny cried.

"Exactly," Dizzi concluded, "I bet Dragoon and Dranzer were trying to calm Tyson and Kai, only they're powers were too great."

Kenny ran his fingers through his hair, he was in a slight state of shock. There's only so much information a person can process in one day, and he was nearly hitting his limit.

"Wow..." he whispered, "this is just... so... wow!"

"Impressive vocabulary you have chief!"

"Shut up Dizzy."

* * *

"Kai?"

Kai turned around and saw Tyson coming down the hall. Somewhere in his head, a little voice told Kai to just run now, and avoid conversation with the younger teen. He could probably guess why.

"We need to talk."

Kai rolled his eyes, 'I should have just stayed locked in the bathroom.'

"No, Tyson," Kai stated arrogantly, "_you_ need to talk. _You always_ need to talk. _I_, however, do not need or _want_ to talk. So buzz off."

Kai turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction back towards the bedroom and bathroom. Tyson had recently noted that Kai had a tendency to lock himself in the bathroom. He seemed to do it whenever he was annoyed or when he wanted some peace, he had done it quite often when they were travelling together as a team. Tyson took a guess and figured that that was what Kai was planning on doing now, so he decided not to waste time.

"Who's Keiko, Kai?"

Worked like a charm.

Kai froze mid-step and Tyson swore he could see every muscle tense even through his clothing. He watched Kai flexed his fingers a few times, obviously trying to get a grip over himself. It was a pity that he couldn't see Kai's face at the time, he wanted to see just exactly what expression Kai pulled when he mentioned Keiki's name.

"What did you say?" Kai suddenly said in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

Tyson took in a deep breath. He could almost feel Kai's insides boiling. 'Don't loose your nerve now, Tyson,' he reassured himself.

"I said. Whose. Keiko. Kai?" he repeated slowly, sounding each word loudly and clearly as if he was talking to someone who was deaf.

Kai pivoted on the spot. An angry glare already formed on his face, he narrowed his eyes viciously at Tyson.

"What do you know about her?" he growled.

'Don't let him intimidate you!' Tyson told himself, 'That's what he wants! He wants to frighten you into backing down. Don't let him.'

Listening to his inner voice, Tyson took a few brave steps closer to Kai, giving a glare of his own back, which, although was put to shame by Kai, was still quite impressive. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Nothing really," Tyson said maybe a little too casually, "but that Anthony guy wasn't impressed when he saw me talking with her."

He mentally smirked as Kai's eyes widened considerably and the older teen took a step back. Feeling himself with the advantage, he took another couple of steps forward, closing the distance between them. They were within three feet of each other now, and Tyson could clearly see Kai's jaw clenching and unclenching.

"You - you were...talking to her?" Kai stammered out, and Tyson gave a little nod, "when?"

"Err, Friday," Tyson answered, after thinking for a second or two. He focused his gaze on Kai again, paying particular attention to how often he flicked his tongue out over his dry lips, something he unconsciously seemed to do when he was nervous.

"And does anyone else know that you... spoke with her...?"

Within a matter of seconds, all the superiority and cockiness vanished from the air around him and Tyson swallowed the lump in his throat. Oh_ shit_.

Fifteen minutes ago, he had been sat in the living room confessing to Ray that he was terrified of telling Kai that Voltaire was angry with him. So what did he do? He waltzed up to Kai, struck at his nerves and made himself appear like the bigger person. Maybe Tyson did it because he knew that Kai was going to tear his limbs off. He might as well have got in a few seconds of superiority first.

"Yes."

Kai nodded slowly and calmly, but Tyson cringed as he heard Kai's breathing increase in speed and volume.

"Who?" Kai asked, trying to knock the shake out of his voice, which only made him sound strained instead.

Tyson closed his eyes.

'I don't know who you are, Keiko. But your flirting has caused my death. Goodbye world.'

He reopened his eyes.

"Voltaire found out this morning..."

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Cue fight.

Tyson let out a choked cry as Kai lunged at him, his hand tightening around his neck. They fell sideways and slammed into the wall before collapsing onto the floor. Tyson thrashed around and landed a kick in Kai's gut, causing the older loosen his grasp as the sudden hard impact winded him. Tyson slipped his neck away from Kai's hands, but he didn't mange to escape as most of Kai's weight was on top of him. Kai, recovering from the blow to his gut, drew his fist up and aimed for Tyson's face.

"Whoa! Kai seriously, calm -"

Tyson didn't have chance to finish his sentence as he used all the strength he could muster to heave his and Kai's bodies to the left, causing Kai's fist to miss it's target, and instead smash into the wooden floor with a nasty crack.

Tyson heard Kai give a short, sharp hiss of pain when his fist connected with the floor. Using this time he gripped Kai's upper arms and rolled them over, so the he was the one now pinning the other with his weight. What he hadn't realised was just how close the wall was. Tyson bit his lip and cringed as Kai let out a yelp when his head crashed against the wall.

"What's going on?!" Max cried running into the hallways and almost falling over the two bodies struggling with one another. He glanced over his shoulder as Ray halted behind him. They stared unbelievingly as Tyson tried to use his own weight to securely restrain Kai beneath him, only Kai wasn't going to allow him to do that without a good fight.

"Kaiii!" Tyson growled, "will you _please _stop - !" Tyson suddenly froze, his teeth gritted, "ah!"

Ray and Max shared a look of puzzlement before turning back to watch as Tyson shifted off of Kai, who used his newly freed hands to massage the side of his head. Tyson laid on the floor next to him, his hands snaking down to his lower-regions protectively. Ray and Max suddenly cringed, understanding what had happened.

Kai sat up, still rubbing tenderly at the side of his head which slammed into the wall, he glanced at Tyson who was glaring daggers at him.

"That!" Tyson hissed, "was _unnecessary__!_"

"Your lucky you're in _my_ body," Kai snarled back in disgust, "otherwise I would have ripped it off!"

Kai climbed angrily to his feet and stomped down the hallway into the bathroom. Forcing the door to slid shut so forcefully, it was surprising the wood didn't split. The only sound left was Tyson's heavy breathing.

"Guys! I'm back," they heard Kenny's voice call through the house, and said boy appeared behind them from the living room, "there you are... are you okay, Tyson?"

Tyson nodded his head, and pushed himself up and onto his feet, wincing at the slight pain he felt 'down there' which made him hunch forward slightly.

"Err, did I miss something?" Kenny asked, receiving a shake of the head from Ray and Tyson, but just a shrug from Max.

"I'm as confused as you are chief!" Max announced, sounding as cheerful as usual as he headed back in the living room, tugging Kenny along with him. As soon as they disappeared from view, Tyson leaned closer to Ray.

"Still think it was a good idea for me to talk with him?" he asked sarcastically, and Ray just frowned at him disapprovingly. Tyson shook his head and wandered past Ray (with a bit of a limp) towards the back garden. Ray glanced down the hallway to the bathroom door with was closed, not doubt locked from the inside. Figuring there was nothing he could do for now, he decided against talking to Kai himself and he followed Tyson outside.

* * *

Kai sat on the bathroom floor, his back leaning against the wall. His legs open and pulled up loosely against his chest. His elbows were resting on his knees and his hands were cover his mouth and nose. His eyes were fixed unblinkingly on the wall opposite him, as he took in deep, shaky breaths.

If you ignored his heavy breathing, wide, unblinking eyes and the fact that he was covering the lower half of his face, you would have believed that Kai was very calm at this moment. However, his mind was going at a hundred miles a second.

The fight with Tyson was nothing. For a few seconds, in blind rage and fear, Kai had wanted to tear Tyson to shreds. The fight itself was rather low-toned. In fact, if the situation wasn't so serious, Kai could have laughed at how pathetic and comical if had been to see Tyson clutching his (**or Kai's depending on the way you see it**) privates in agony.

However, there was a something _slightly_ more important poking his brain with a million needles right now. Two names kept repeating themselves over and over in Kai's head, forcing the ever-growing panic in his chest to swell uncontrollably with each passing second.

Keiko. Voltaire.

In one speedy movement , Kai rocked himself forward onto his knees, and scuttled over to the toilet, where he proceeded to heave and tip his breakfast and lunch into the bowl. He felt his eyes watering as the back of his throat burned. Closing his eyes, he waited until his stomach felt satisfied before he dared move away. He spat bitterly into the toilet, grimacing at the horrible after-taste left in his mouth.

He reached out blindly to his left until his hand hit the toilet-paper. He broke a few pieces off and wiped his mouth before throwing the paper into the toilet bowl as well. Kai slowly opened his eyes, hoping that the dizziness would have passed. He blinked a couple of times and began to slowly push himself onto his feet, still feeling a tad light headed. He took in a deep breath and, determined not to look at his own vomit, he quickly flushed the toilet.

Kai looked at his reflection in the mirror and frowned. 'I look a mess,' were they only words in his head. In the past five minutes he had definitely turned a shade paler and his forehead was coated with a layer of sweat. Hands still shaking, he grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped his face down. He was preparing himself to face the others again, although hiding in the bathroom seemed somehow strangely appealing.

Kai sucked in air through his nose, though he knew that there was nothing now to calm his nerves. Voltaire knew Tyson had spoke with Keiko. The 'hiding in the bathroom' plan was sounding better by the minute.

There was no way he could allow Tyson to go back to the mansion, not now. And although right now he couldn't help but feel like Tyson deserved to be battered over the head with an empty ink-cartridge for being such an idiot and getting him into this mess... Tyson _didn't_ deserve to be on the receiving end of Voltaire's fury. He could think of very few people who deserved that.

Kai's POV

I shut my eyes again. Memories resurfaced and were played back behind my closed eyelids. One of the biggest mistakes of my life had been meeting Keiko Watanabe. At the time, I didn't think much of it. I remember, it was right after I won the Regional Tournament when I was thirteen, lot's of kids suddenly knew who I was and they recognised me in the streets and followed me. I'd had my own gang for a year or so at this point, the Blade Sharks, and suddenly everyone wanted to join. Kids who were two, three years older than me actually wanted me to boss them around. People who couldn't even beyblade were asking to join.

Keiko was one of them. A bunch of other prissy Queen B's and herself would sit around the warehouse for _hours_ putting on more lip gloss and reading teen magazines. A lot of them were the girlfriends of some of the older guys I bladed against, and were reluctant to leave their _beloveds_ sides. Every time we took a break I could see them from the corner of my eye, lips locked, looking like they were trying to swallow each others heads. I didn't make a fuss of it though, as long as I had a tough gang who were stupid enough the do anything I said, in hope that I would share my power with them.

Keiko stood out from the others though. She wasn't in a relationship with anyone, and she was _always_ watching me. At first I actually thought that maybe she had a genuine interest in beyblades.

I snorted at remembering this. I was either very naive or very stupid. Which ever, Keiko soon made her intentions clear, and I paid for it dearly.

My hands clenched and I gripped the edge of the sink tightly. As angry as I am with Tyson... this is _my_ problem, _my_ fault. If I hadn't of made that mistake a year ago, then there wouldn't be a problem now. I can't let Tyson suffer at my Grandfather's hands for something that is inevitably my fault.

...And as much as I don't want to have to go back to the mansion, knowing what will await me.

I tensed my jaw and stood up straight.

I am a Hiwatari. And I am _not_ a coward.

This has to be done.

* * *

Normal POV

"Wait up a sec, Max!" Kenny whined, as Max ran out of the room and towards the back yard, leaving Kenny on his own to pack up his laptop and discs. Ray had come in a minutes or so before so fetch some water, when he bobbed his head around the living room door and announced that Tyson wanted to 'trounce somebody in the bey-dish.' Max had eagerly accepted his challenge.

Kenny huffed as he picked up his laptop and hurried out of the living room, hoping they wouldn't have started the match without him. He was hoping to analyse their beyblades.

**SLAM!**

Kenny let out a shriek as an arm shot out in front of him and slammed into the wall, stopping him in his tracks. Shaking wildly and his heart smashing against his ribcage, Kenny slowly and nervously looked up to see the face he had to desperately not wanted to see.

Any normal person would be thrilled to see the face of their best friend. But Kenny knew this wasn't Tyson, even if it was his body. Those stormy eyes had never looked so dangerous before.

Kenny gulped.

"Kai," he acknowledged with a nod.

Kai did nothing but stare at him, his gaze penetrating the smaller teen, and the little confidence that Kenny did have was now flying out of the window. Kai exhaled and loomed over the brunette, who back himself against the wall, ruining his own chance of escape.

"I hope you've found a way to switch Tyson and myself back," he whispered, a hidden threat tangling within his words. Kenny shuddered, remembering his promise to Tyson.

"Kai... I - I'm really sorry, b-but I haven't f-found any... anything - !"

Kai slammed his right hand onto the wall on the other side of Kenny's head, so the younger teen was well and truly trapped. He could have screamed from the look Kai was giving him, but all he managed was a pathetic little "Eep!"

Kai lowered his head and sent one of his most ruthless glares from behind the navy bangs. He leaned closer to the chief and spoke in a voice than barely above a whisper, yet he sounded more deadly and dangerous than anyone could have even if they were shouting.

"Listen to me, you little nerd," Kai breathed, venom in his voice, "if you don't have us swapped back to our original bodies within the next to days... mark my words; you will be more than sorry."

Within seconds Kai had swept away, leaving the brunette back against the wall and hugging his laptop to his chest defensively.

* * *

**Kai is such a bully.**

**Well I managed to squeeze everything I wanted into this chapter, but it is still much longer than I predicted. I was only planning on about 2500 words, but instead I've almost doubled than and I'm bordering on 5000 words.**

**I beg thee to review. This chapter is a bit of a turning point in the story, and as I said at the top, I've planned out the next fifteen chapters or so, and I'm really looking forward to writing some of it. Tell me what you think, am I putting in enough detail or am I over-doing it? Oh God, and _please_ tell me everyone understood everything in the first scene? I'm hoping it makes a little sense, although Kenny and Dizzi haven't fully worked out how to switch Tyson and Kai back yet.**

**Disturbed was some sexy night. Jam-packed, second row centre, I got to grope the hot guy in front of me all night and because we were so squashed; I could make it look like an accident.**

* * *

**--**

_Well there's a vegetarian option;_

_You can fuck off. _

**-- **

* * *

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's happened AGAIN! The internet keeps dying! I'm depressed.**

**That aside, thanks so much to those who reviewed!**

**Elves of the Moon, twin1, Miako6, OnlyNotReally, vlissan, FlamingIce94, Rapunzelle, ****Wah-Keetcha,** **Lily Hiwatari, volli the 1 critic, Yuliya, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Marishka91, or-chan, blitzkrieg soldier87, xflightofthephoenix, LovelySinner7, X-Panda-Chan-X, wolf's lament, **​**Ryoko Echizen the white lion, p power, Canyx, .EverLastingFun., bladz-liska, grimnessreaper, RyuuKai, yruahippo, dragonlilly1993.**

**It's always nice to receive words (if only a few) of encouragement. So I urge, as always, to keep reviewing, that way chapters come sooner!**

**Time to advertise:**

**Only The Strongest Will Survive by frillylover - Go read it. Now.**

**By the way; I hope no one misunderstood when I said I had the next fifteen or so chapters planned out that there were only fifteen chapters left. Oh no, there are going to be a lot more than that, but that's just what I've planned out in detail so far. A random guess, I'd say this story is going to have 50+ chapters. But that may change.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_Britishness._

_There's only two things we like;_

_Moaning and Queuing._

_Why Queuing?_

_So when we reach the end we can have a good old moan about it._

_How long the queue was,_

_How slowly it was moving,_

_And how those rude foreigners kept pushing in,_

_Because they have no idea what a bloody good queue looks like!_

_**Andy Parsons**_

* * *

**Chapter 19 - All For One And One For All**

Normal POV

Kenny quietly stepped out onto the patio in the back garden. He arms were tightly wrapped around his laptop and his head was bowed. He sniffed as he glanced towards Max and Tyson, who were battling it out in the mini bey-dish. Shuffling forwards he perched himself on the end on the decking next to Ray who was leaning against one of the wooden stilts.

"You okay, Chief?" Ray asked, eyeing the smaller boy and noticing the his down-cast mood.

"M'kay," Kenny mumbled back, his head still bowed. He placed his laptop on his lap and lifted the lid. Ray eyed the brunette suspiciously, he looked shaken up and nervous. As he watched Kenny start typing, he noticed his trembling hands and the way his fingers seemed to be taking much longer to find and press the right keys.

"Are you sure?" Ray said with concern in his voice.

"Yes, Ray," Kenny assured, before giving a nervous little laugh, "really, it's me who should be asking you that; you've had a tough day."

Ray leaned back against the wooden stilt again, taking the Chief's word for it, although that still did not put his mind at ease.

"I suppose..."

Ray tried to make himself focus on the battle between Tyson and Max, though his eyes kept slipping to the side as he peered curiously at the small brunette beside him who was still wracked with shivers. Ray shook his head in order to gain a little control over himself. Now his eyes fell onto Max. He swallowed nervously. As today was a Sunday (a day that seemed to have dragged to no end) tonight he would be heading back to Max's house and he was planning on telling the blonde everything which Tyson had told him earlier that day.

It was truly saddening just having to imagine telling Max the disturbing information. Each time he closed his eyes, he could see Max's reaction. The look of pure shook and horror etched onto his normally innocent and cheerful face, those sky-blue eyes widening and watering in despair. Ray knew Max all to well. The blonde kid may seem like the most naive person alive, but despite his child-like personality, Max would probably feel detached because he was the last to know. Max hated seeing his friends in pain more than Tyson, and it seemed like, especially because of today's event, Kenny and himself were the only ones not to have suffered at all. Well actually...

Ray glanced at the boy next to him again. Kenny was hunched over his laptop, and Ray was positive he kept hearing him sniff, like someone would when they were trying to prevent tears. Ray sighed, today had _not_ be a good day.

Still feeling his heartstrings panging with loss every time his Granddad's image flashed through his mind; it seemed almost impossible to keep up with events. He was worrying about the upcoming conversation he was going to have with Max tonight. Kenny was obviously upset about something, but appeared to be too caught up in his workings to speak. Kai was still locked away in the bathroom, and Ray dreaded to imagine the homicidal thoughts running through the older boys mind at that moment.

And Tyson?

Ray looked at the said person, his head almost ready to explode.

To anyone else, Tyson may have looked completely normal (well as normal as he could be in Kai's body); but when Ray squinted his eyes, he saw how Tyson's face seemed to concentrated, his body tense and eyes narrowed dangerously. He was trying too hard to keep up appearances, for the sake of the team. Kenny and Max did not yet know how much Tyson was struggling internally. Heck, the only reason he was battling now was to let out some steam.

--

Tyson glared at his beyblade furiously.

Why was it that - that... _things_ just had to be the way the were right now.

_Come on, Dragoon!._

Why couldn't Kai just speak to him, normally and openly, without want to rip his limbs off?

_Dragoon!_

He let out a growl of frustration as Dragoon was knocked back. Draciel was pushing his blade right to the edge of the dish, something which was slowly ticking Tyson off. Max fought defensively, it should be _him,_ Tyson who was doing the pushing while Draciel would hold its ground. But right now, Max's attack was over-powering him.

Tyson was ready to rip out his hair. He tried to focus on the match, but every time he did; Kai's face came slithering back into his head.

_Get out of my face, Kai! DRAGOON! Come ON!_

Despite his inner voice screaming out commands he **knew** Dragoon was able to hear, his blade stayed in its place, barely holding out from the continuous attack from Max. He gritted his teeth together in attempt to hold back another oncoming growl.

"Tyson!"

Tyson looked up at hearing his name called. He was met with Max's concerned face from across the mini bey-dish.

"Tyson, you need to chill out!" Max insisted, he gestured towards the two beyblades in the dish, "you're getting worked up, and you should know by now that that doesn't help in a match!"

Kenny suddenly looked up from his laptop, and stared at the American teen with interest. Ray and Tyson were also listening to him carefully.

"I can see it in your blade movements," Max continued taking a step back, and as he did, Draciel moved away from Dragoon. The green beyblade span back to the centre of the dish where it now sat snugly, waiting for it's next command. "Clear your head a little, and just focus on Dragoon. Getting angry won't help you in Beyblade."

Tyson merely blinked at Max, while Ray just smirked, sitting back comfortably. Although it was unheard by anyone but Kenny; Dizzi let out a little chuckle.

"After all my research, Max just lay's it down in one little speech," she said, watching through the camera on the laptop. Kenny didn't say anything, he, also, had his eyes fixed on Tyson, wondering how he would react.

Tyson closed his eyes slowly.

_Max's right. This may only be a friendly practice match, but I owe it to myself and Dragoon especially to also give it my best._

Reopening his eyes, Tyson positioned himself in an attack stance.

"Knock him out, Dragoon!"

The grey blade which was wobbling dangerously on the edge of the dish, now shot forward with new speed and balance. It slammed forcefully into Max's blade, which, although had it's strong defences up, was knocked back and Dragoon took more ground.

Max smiled as Dragoon took to the attack again. Even when Draciel was forced out of the dish from the power of the attack, the smile stayed on his face. _Way to go, Tyson!_

Tyson gave a little sigh as he collected his blade from the dish. He pocketed it, before turning to Max.

"Nice match," he commented.

Max smiled and gave him the thumbs-up, "Nearly had you."

Not feeling at all disappointed by his loss, Max spun around and bounded over to Kenny, leaning over the brunette expectantly.

"So, Chief, what did you make of that?" he asked cheerfully.

Kenny jumped at the unexpected interruption, and looked up rather nervously from his laptop.

"Erm... I don't know..." he said shyly, "I wasn't recording any data..."

'_I knew something was up_,' Ray thought, shuffling over to the other two as Tyson came over as well.

"What?" Tyson said, puzzled, "Chief not taking data! What's wrong with you, bud?"

Kenny stiffened himself in attempt not to cower away. He glanced up awkwardly to meet with Tyson's eyes, reminding himself that this was his best friend talking to him, despite it being the intimidating figure that was Kai towering over him. His self-reassurance was not working too well, because Kenny could not help but gulp. Just looking at those red eyes and sharp, cobalt-blue tattoos brought back clips of the aggressive threat he received no more than twenty minutes ago.

"_Listen to me, you little nerd; if you don't have us swapped back to our original bodies within the next to days... mark my words; you will be more than sorry."_

Kenny shivered as Kai's voice floated through his head.

"Chief?"

That was Ray's voice, Kenny noted. But there was no reply from the spectacled boy, who seemed to be shrinking with each passing second. Should he tell them about Kai's threat? Or would that just cause another fight? He had promised Tyson he would draw-out the time until he switched them back, and as much as he wanted to keep that promise...

Kai had been able to suck the little confidence he had out of him with just a few words. As much as he hated to admit it; Kenny was scared of Kai, not intimated or nervous around him, but actually scared.

Before the BladeBreaker's, he had been held captive by the former Blade Shark leader, and it was an experience Kenny had never quite managed to shake away. He hadn't told Tyson or anyone else some of the torment he received from some of the Blade Shark members or from Kai himself. He remembered how Kai had threatened to throw Dizzi from the rafters at the top of the warehouse, and when Kenny had tried to stop him, Kai and Casey had help him upside down by his ankles over the edge of the upper level and threatened to drop him instead.

Kenny had learned to just stay out of Kai's way most of the time and he was unlikely to face that sort of treatment again. Over the Championship's Kenny had found himself respecting and looking up to Kai, even hoping for some recognition and respect in return, although he never got it. However, at the same time, there was always this pulse inside his gut telling him to be wary of the elder boy, knowing full well of what he had done and what he was capable off. All the fear he had felt while being bound and hung upside down at the warehouse had come rushing back when Kai had cornered him less than half an hour ago.

"Chief!?!"

Kenny snapped out of his little trance. Clutching his laptop protectively, he squeaked, "I have to swap you and Kai back!"

He was met with a stunned silence, obviously no one had quite expected him to say that. None of them even knew he had figured out a way to switch the two mentioned teens back to their original bodies.

"B-But Chief!" Tyson managed to stammer out, "I thought... you - you said you wouldn't switch us back until I -"

"I know what you said, Tyson!" Kenny cried frantically, "But, it's gone on long enough now! We need everything to get back to normal!"

Tyson worded something, trying desperately to find the right words.

"You... you know how to switch them back?" Max asked quietly, everyone's attention focused on Kenny, who nodded shyly.

"Dizzi has an idea," he said, "it's complicated, but we think it may work..."

"How?" Ray joined in, moving close so he was now sat next to the brunette with Max and Tyson stood just in front.

"Well..." Kenny started, opening his laptop, "the idea is quite similar to what Max said during the battle... What we think is that because Tyson and Kai were both angry and acting aggressively towards each other at the time when they first switched, this caused Dragoon and Dranzer to act as a sedative for the two, like they would with any of you, right?"

He was met with three nods, all of them having had moments when their bit-beasts had soothed them whenever they felt saddened or angered etc.

"Well, at the same time, me and Dizzi - well just Dizzi actually - were trying to communicate with Dragoon and Dranzer, and because they were using a lot of power in attempt to communicate back, this may have caused them to over-power when they reacted to Tyson and Kai's emotions... do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

None of the other three reacted straight away, each trying to process of the information they had just heard. But slowly a look of surprise and understanding passed over each of their faces (yes, even Tyson's) as the news slowly sunk in.

"As _bizarre_ as that sounds..." Ray began, thinking everything through, "I actually think that you've hit the nail on the head here, Chief."

"It _does_ sort of make sense," Max chipped in, though he still looked oddly confused. He glanced at Ray and Tyson before looking back to Kenny, "But how do you swap them back?"

Kenny scratched his head. "Well, Dizzi suggested we try and copy the situation Tyson and Kai were in when they swapped, and then she... will do whatever she was doing before..."

"So what you're basically saying," Max started with an amused smile slowly slipping onto his face as he sat down on the other side of Kenny, "is... for Dizzi to '_work her magic,'_ we need to get Tyson and Kai into a fight again?"

Kenny fidgeted slightly before nodding.

Max chuckled, "shouldn't be too hard."

Tyson scowled at him.

"One more thing..." Kenny said, "when we do this - and I suggest we do it tomorrow after school -"

Tyson glared at him, "hey! Wait just a min-"

"I don't think we should tell Kai about it," Kenny interrupted speaking louder over Tyson. He needn't have bothered raising his voice however, as Tyson fell completely silent at hearing that last bit. Ray and Max both stared at Kenny questioningly.

"I... I just don't want to get his hopes up..." he sighed, knowing very well that if his plan didn't work, Kai would probably kill him.

"You've got a point there..." Ray commented, resting back on his hands, "he'd probably get so excited he wouldn't be able to get angry with Tyson."

Max snorted with laughter, "I wouldn't go that far. Kai _always_ manages to get angry with Tyson!"

"_Ex_cuse me?" Tyson growled at them, "who says we're even going to be switching back anytime soon?"

"Tyson..."

"Chief! You promised me you wouldn't switch is back until I get things sorted!" Tyson ranted, "as soon as we switch back, Kai will be able to hide everything away and act like nothings changed!"

"Tyson," Ray said calmly, "think it over. You told me yourself only a couple of hours ago that you were struggling to deal with everything. All the secrets..."

Kenny looked down as his lap. He hadn't been present at the time of the conversation between Tyson and Ray, but he was the one who told Tyson about Kai's sister and mother... he was able to imagine some of the stress he was going through.

Max however, was looking from Ray to Tyson, wishing someone would explain. Something which they both noticed. Tyson felt immediate guilt, realising that Max hardly knew anything about the current situation. He wanted to slap himself. Max was such a trustworthy and honest friend, yet Tyson had not personally shared anything with him, like he had with Ray and Kenny.

"Max, I -"

"Tyson asked me to fill you in tonight," Ray interrupted quickly, accepting the grateful look that Tyson sent him. Ray had spent the last two hours planning how he was going to tell Max everything anyway, and despite the fact it was a conversation he wasn't looking forward to, Tyson had enough to deal with as it is. He didn't need the stress of repeating how exhausted he felt.

Thankfully, Max seemed to understand just by the look in Ray's eyes. He gave a little nod, "Okay."

Ray nodded in thanks before turning to Tyson again.

"Tyson, no matter what happens, we're not going to give up now. You've done so much, and I think I speak for Max and Kenny as well when I say we're going to help out as much as we can," Ray said with determination. "But there isn't much we can do right now. Kai is getting more and more unsettled. The longer he stays in your body, the more withdrawn he's going to get. And in case you haven't noticed, you dad and Grandpa are really worried..."

Tyson felt his stomach tighten. That was something he had tried to ignore, though it hadn't worked. It was hard not to notice the strained faces of his dad and Grandpa every time they looked at Kai. The concern and despair that shone each time Kai walked past them with so much as a glance in their direction. If Tyson got back into his own body, he would be able to rebuild the relationships with his family... yet here he was trying to find an excuse to draw it out - to prolong their suffering.

Tyson finally sighed in defeat, "fine... we'll try your idea tomorrow."

Ray smiled reassuringly, "remembering Tyson, this doesn't mean we're giving up on Kai."

"Yeah, I know.." Tyson replied, slumping down onto the grass.

They were silent for a few minutes, before Tyson cracked a small smile. He chuckled to himself, lying down on his back with his hands behind his head.

"You think Kai would have realised by now that we won't leave him alone so easily."

* * *

**I seriously could not figure out a good way to end this chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't sound too sentimental. I was aiming for that annoying **_**'we're-a-team-and-together-we-can-do-anything' **_**attitude that Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny seem to have throughout the first series.**

**And gosh, **_**no Kai! **_**It's disgraceful! I'm sorry...**

_**OhMyGod!**_** My friend bought me a beyblade from E-Bay. My **_**first**_** beyblade! *Squeal* ****Yeah, I know it's a bit late for me to be getting excited about having a beyblade, but I only started watching it about two/three years ago. Back when Beyblade was first aired on television, I was a Pokemon freak, and just **_**nothing**_** compared to Pokemon back then. Yeah, I was a loser. But, YAY, I got a Dranzer beyblade and one of those little stadiums. The lasy few days have been so much fun! I'm easily amused.**

* * *

**--**

_You can't use _that _toilet,_

_That's __**my**__ toilet._

**-- **

* * *

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	20. Chapter 20

**As always I wanted to have this chapter up much sooner, but I've had a busy few weeks. I went to see Lee Evans (comedian) on the November 15th; which was a very entertaining night, up until the point where I fell down a hole on the way home and bashed my knee. I've also been spending a lot of time AWAY from the computer (shock horror) in attempt to do some drawings, seeing as though my DevaintArt account looks rather... empty.**

**However, that fell flat on it's face, because after twenty disastrous attempts at Beyblade art, I finally remembered that I'm crap at drawing. So back to the computer I went.**

**Excitement kicking in here. Five days until I go see...... SLIPKNOT!**_**

* * *

  
**_

"_Because 'Doink' knows you do more than sleep in your bed."_

_**Ikea Advert

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 20 - Thoughts**

Normal POV

The morning school bell rang on Monday morning, students arriving at the last minute raced towards their classrooms, praying to get there before registration. Normally, Tyson Granger would be among the late-comers, shooting through the classroom door, apologising hysterically with a mouth full of toast. This would earn a sigh from Miss Kencade, a scowl from Hilary and abrupt laughter from his fellow classmates. However, that past week could be considered quite dull compared to usual. Tyson, the well-known class-prankster, hadn't so much as cracked smile, let alone a joke.

The two young boys sat either side of Tyson, knew very well that the boy between them was in fact not Tyson, but Kai Hiwatari. Thank fully, despite Kai having not made any effort to act as the normal Tyson would, nobody had deeply questioned as to why the navy-haired teen had seemingly become the most miserable person on earth within the space of nine days. Max and Kenny, who sat either side of Kai, had long since given up pestering him to smile or talk to the other students. Max sat with his chin resting on his hands on the table, bored and feeling sleepy. Normally he would have Tyson to entertain him by flicking bits of rubber at Hilary's back, which often earned both boys a detention, however now if seemed extremely dull without him.

Max swallowed heavily, his eyes flickering quickly to Kai, who had his elbow bent on the table and was leaning his head on his hand. Max slowly lifted his head, looking back down at his hands. He couldn't help but wish it was Tyson here instead of Kai, but he also wished he could change his thoughts around.

Last night when Ray and himself had left the dojo, Ray had filled him in on everything. He remembered how Ray had cringed when his own face must have twisted with horror at hearing the news. His efforts to remain cheerful and supportive through what must be an unimaginably, tormenting experience for Kai and Tyson had began to shatter piece by piece since last night. Just how much of a strain was everything taking on Tyson's mind. And Kai...

Here, Max's eyes flickered once again to the teen next to him.

The mysteries surrounding the older teen were as thick as morning fog. But, slowly, the group were managing to get slight glimpses past the mist, and what they saw was far from cosy. Max felt a sickening guilt settle in his stomach. He tried to rid himself of those thoughts, the thoughts that wished Tyson was here instead of Kai. How could he think such things? Trying to justify these thoughts was just making pathetic excuses.

But... despite Max being one of the most cheerful and optimistic people around, always looking for the best in others; Kai was a difficult person to like. With Ray, Tyson and Kenny, a true friendship had been formed within seconds. Whereas Kai avoided the hands offered to him, and made by on his own, making him seem so untouchable.

Max knew that Kai cared, even if just a little bit, for him and the other members of the Bladebreakers. There were signs, even if they were hard to spot and read, and even then, Kai would deny them fully. But Kai didn't have to stick around after the Championships. He didn't have to come join them at the dojo on weekends, but he did. And not just to Beyblade. He would join them in other activities (with a bit of persuasion of course) like going to the cinema. However, after knowing each other for almost seven months, and after everything that had happened in Russia, one would have thought that Kai would have opened up more than he had.

Max sighed. He wanted to help Kai... but what could he do? A direct approach had proved many times unsuccessful. Yet, snooping around behind someone's back, especially if that someone is a friend, was not something Max was fully prepared to do.

--

Kai's POV

I don't know if Max is trying to be sneaky every time he quickly glances at me; but if he is, he's doing a mediocre job. I can tell by his face that something is bothering him, and the constant looks in my direction prove it has something to do with me.

I blinked slowly. Great. Just Great. More for me ponder over.

I felt a stab of annoyance at my own thoughts, _since when did I worry over other people?_ It pains me that I know the answer to that question. It's _them_. The Bladebreakers. Those childish, irritating little brats have actually managed to wean there way inside of me.

I frowned at that thought. No matter how many barriers I had placed up around myself, and no matter how often I expressed my dislike towards them (okay, it was half-hearted), they were like cockroaches. Bothersome and persistent. And because of that, I would constantly find myself, unconsciously, stressing over their well-being.

For such a long time, I've never had to deal with people before. From what I can remember, my life has consisted of just my Grandfather and his expectations. Everything I did was, in some way, connected to him. After the Abbey, my Grandfather never made it a top priority to help me get my memories back. Instead he dismissed everything I had learnt in the Abbey, and left me to myself most of the time. All he did was give me a foundation, and his expectations.

Naturally, the first foundation was a beyblade. I remember it quite clearly. I'd just left the institu... - never mind.... I was eleven. I came back to what was supposed to be my home, though it didn't feel very homely or welcoming. As much as I hate to say it, at this point my mind was exactly how I disliked it; messy and unorganised. My Grandfather was in a hurry to correct this, and I suppose I'm thankful for that. He placed Dranzer in my hands, and it was like a huge, hollow gap in my body was filled. In a matter of seconds I regained some of my former self. My Grandfather told me what he expected and, that was that, he dismissed me. I practised on my own for months and months, all the while, I waited for him to come and view my progress.

He never did.

I remember the strong state of confusion I was in. Everything from my past was like a blur, and the things I did remember; I didn't _want_ to remember. The only thing I could do was practise my heart out. But somehow, it didn't satisfy me. I wanted _more_. I wanted my Grandfather... I wanted him to explain what was wrong with me and then comfort me afterwards. It drove me to do some extremely stupid things in a bid for his attention. As much as I desired his approval, in time, I began acting rebelliously but away from him, in secret. There were some things Grandfather was never meant to find out about, but... luck never really was on my side. After all, it was just my typical luck that I met Keiko. I won the regional tournament, and my prize? _Her..._

After the huge fiasco with that dreaded girl, there was a long and awful period where I felt like I was constantly walking on egg-shells. My grandfather and I did not speak for months, in fact, I hadn't dared to be in the same room as him. I spent as much time as I could away from the mansion. I practised day and night, and it was around this time where I really earned a name for myself. Most people forgot I was the reigning champion in Japan, they just knew me as the most vicious street-blader around. Everyday was the same. Get up, train, terrorize the first beyblader(s) I saw, beat them, crush their blade and leave. If anyone threatened to interfere with my neatly, structured routine, I would personally see to it that they were very sorry in the end, as many unfortunates learned the hard way that I am not to be messed with.

Routine is important to me, structure and co-ordination are the fundamentals of pretty much anything I do. I start by laying out the situation and addressing what I consider to be to most important aspect first. No interruptions.

Well that's how it was until one big disturbance came along under the name of the Bladebreakers. I wanted to compete in the World Championships and maintain my reputation, and at first, it was easy to push them away. They called me 'sourpuss' and 'wet-blanket,' but it didn't mean a thing to me, opinions didn't matter, as long as no one interfered with my routine. Ray and Kenny seemed to understand me need for solitude the most. Kenny barely ever said two words to me, and Ray rarely tried to force me into team activities. Max and Tyson were a different story though.

Every single day, '_come on Kai! Stop being such a grump and join in!' _It was practically torture, their enthusiasm would then sometimes spread to Ray, who, instead of trying to insult me would made deals with me, '_Kai, if you join in now, we'll leave you alone tonight, deal?' _It was during the American tournament when I first realised they were starting to have an effect on me. I'd always taken my role as the team leader seriously, but up until then, I'd never let their petty problem get in the way of my goal.

That was until the finals. There was something about the look on Max's face when he was told I would be battling in the final match instead of him. It bothered me that he was so torn up and hurt by this decision. I knew he wanted to make his mum proud, but I couldn't understand why I was letting that fact get to me...

All I know, is that when I told him I wasn't going to compete in the last match, therefore he would have to; the smile on his face that glowed with exhilaration actually gave me some satisfaction, like I had succeeded in some way. Why?

I sighed. They have managed to get under my skin and find a place within me. And... even though, in a strange and questioning way, a small part of me thinks that it feel _right_... it's messing up my head. My mind is in turmoil, I can't concentrate on single objectives anymore, there are so many other issues concerning those... _children_ that are pressing against my brain.

I can only just about manage carrying the weight of my own problems and secret, without having to deal with others as well. Maybe it's just the cause of the switch between Tyson and myself... or maybe I am just spending too much time with them. Whatever, the cause, I'm going to have to sort it out. I'm not going to be able to carry on like this, not while I have my pride and dignity to hold in place.

* * *

Tyson's POV

"Tyson...?"

I looked up sharply from my place on the porch to see Hiro standing in the doorway to the dojo. He appeared oddly surprised to see me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh... It's just... you're here, and it's Monday," he said offhandedly. He came forward and sat down beside me, "everyone normally goes home on Sunday night... but then again," he gave a little snort, "I can see why you'd rather not leave."

I gave a small smile, ignoring the fact that once again my brother had subtly insulted one of my best friends. I decided it was easier to let Hiro believe that I didn't want to go back to the mansion because I basically just didn't like Voltaire, which is true, but I can only imagine the uproar he would cause if he knew the main reason. If he knew that if I was to return to the mansion I was most likely going to have my limbs torn off. No... it was easier not to say anything.

"Are Max, Ray and Kenny coming over tonight?" Hiro asked suddenly, snapping me out of my current musings, only to plunge me into even deeper thoughts.

Yes... the three mentioned were coming over tonight, straight after school. And it would be then that we'd see if Kenny and Dizzi are the most intelligent combo around. I was mixed with so many emotions. Anxiety, anticipation, concern, excitement, impatience, uneasiness... basically there were butterflies larger than the size of my hand flapping around in my stomach right now.

"Yeah, they are... training..." I answered after a while. This is another thing I do not want to tell Hiro about. He is quite easy to read at times, and I know very well he can be pretty over-protective. He's proved that a lot in that last few days. He doesn't want me stuck in Kai's life, and he doesn't want Kai entering my life either. According to Hiro; Kai is too much of a _bad-influence_.

It irritates me.

I know Kai has a shady background, most parents don't want their kids to have anything to do with him. What, with his well known influence in gang culture, his obvious bad attitude, and the fact that he is the Grandson of a man who was close to being jailed last month over allegations of child-abuse and neglect, as well as others.

But none of these people actually _know_ Kai. Not that I can say we are the closest of friends, but I've seen other sides to Kai they haven't. All because, I can proudly say, I put in the effort. I kept at it and managed to break down a few walls. There is still a long way to go before I get to the centre, but with each wall that collapsed, I saw something knew. Some things I didn't like, like when I discovered some of his dark past. But there were some things I did like.

I let a little smile grace my lips again... Kai is a lot kinder that he lets on.

---

It was almost four when the gang turned up at the dojo. Hiro and myself were sat in the living room watching TV and talking about any old thing. Ray had arrived first, flashing me a nervous smile, allowing me to know that his thoughts today had be plagued with anxiety over what we were planning to do this afternoon.

Fifteen minutes after his arrival, Kai, Max and Kenny came through the door, both Max and Kenny shooting me signals as well. Kai, however, appeared oblivious as he settled himself down on the sofa silently. Kenny made gave a small cough, effectively gaining my attention, and then nodded his head discreetly in the direction of the door leading to the hallway.

Excusing ourselves, Kenny and myself left the living room and headed to my bedroom, closing the door firmly behind us.

"Dizzi and I are ready whenever you are, Tyson," Kenny spoke first, nervousness swimming in his voice.

I glanced around before hurriedly, almost expecting Kai to materialise out of no where, and said, "I don't want my brother around when this goes down... I don't know why, but I just won't be able to do anything if he's watching..."

Kenny sat down on the edge of my bed, "I understand, Tyson... I think he knows a lot more than he should already to be honest."

I scratched the back of my head, deep in thought. I'd been thinking about this all day, preparing myself. It almost made me scared thinking about switching back, the first time had been so spontaneous, it had come completely out of no where, the only thing I had felt was all-over shock. But now, as I bit my nails, I wondered if it was going to hurt... if I know it's coming I will be able to collect my senses more, what an earth is it going to feel like?

I don't know what that has to do with me not wanting Hiro around, but I know that there's a large part of me that does not want him to see it. Despite feeling anxious and afraid of what's to come, there is another part of me that it excited... I'm going to be with my family again. My dad... God. He's been worried sick for the part week...

I swallow thickly. The next time I see Hiro, Grandpa and Dad; I want to be looking at them through my own eyes. I really do. Maybe that's selfish of me for pushing aside the fact that Kai will be returning to a living nightmare, but my emotions are jumping all over the show at the moment. And, maybe... after spending what feels like an eternity stressing, physically and mentally; maybe I just need a bit of peace.

--

Max, Kai and Ray came looking for us after a while. Hiro and Grandpa had gone into the dojo to do some kendo training, while my dad had apparently just left to get some food shopping done. I noticed how Max was chewing on his lip, as though any second now he expected a familiar blinding light, and for us to switch back.

It seemed that tension had gripped Ray as well, as he was as silent as the rest of us. Kai was as indifferent as usual, sat on the edge of my bed, staring out of the window, and no one expected him to be the starter of any conversation. The only sound in the room was the tapping of keys from Kenny's laptop. I was extremely grateful when Ray cleared his throat, and started a casual conversation on the topic of (three guesses?) beyblade, ridding us of that painful silence, Max soon caught on while I sat patiently waiting for Kenny's signal.

Kai's POV

I sat on the edge of Tyson's bed, staring blankly out of the window. Normally, I am quite happy to sit in complete silence, in fact I prefer it; but right now, it's starting to tick me off.

Without even looking at them, I could sense the awkwardness coming from the other four. I could sense the glances they were sharing with each other, begging one another to say something.

I know they're up to something. Why else would it be this painstakingly hard for them to start talking? Especially Max, he's usually bouncing off the walls.

It suddenly dawns on me that I'm sat furthest away from the door, which is closed, and they are all sat around me... crap. I should have noticed this earlier, I should have seen it coming. I tense automatically. They've been planning this as a group. It's going to be one of their '_we're a team' _talks, which Tyson always tries with me. Where he tries to get some answers out of me, yet this time, they're all going to come at me.

Damn it! Why didn't I see this sooner!?

Exhaling slowly and as calmly as I could, I try to think of the most subtle way of leaving. Restroom? No way, I think they've caught onto my little, 'hide out in the bathroom,' game. I have to give them some credit, they do learn after a while.

I froze as I heard Ray give a small cough, before he inhaled, obviously about to say something. Fabulous, here comes the lecture...

...Seconds later, I want to slap myself as Ray starts babbling something about Beyblades. Max soon joins in the conversation, that child-like enthusiasm shining in his voice as always.

I guess I had myself worked up for nothing for a few minutes then, though I should be grateful my sloppy ignorance didn't earn me an earful.

Tyson's POV

Kenny quickly nudged my foot with his, my eyes quickly flicking away from the wall opposite me to look at the small, brunette. He isn't looking at me though. I frown at him annoyed, when suddenly I notice that he is slowly turning the screen of his laptop to face me. Giving the chief one last curious glance, I look at the screen.

My insides seemed to freeze for a few seconds and I gulped. I guess this is it. Show-time as they would call it, my eyes scanning over the words Kenny had typed on a blank document.

'_Dizzi's online with your bit-beasts... Make him angry.'

* * *

  
_

**...Did I go over-board with the details at the beginning? It's really hard to tell when you're the author. I hope it's alright, because I don't particularly like it when stories just jump around the all the action, so I'm trying to take it slowly and write it at a pace that I like. But then I have no idea if it's too boring for everyone else...?**

**Confusing babble, ignore me.**

**And I'm sorry, I know the ending is really rushed. I started to get so irritated with this chapter that I just wanted it up and posted to I could start the next one. Normally when I get myself comfy at my computer, I can write a good few pages, but this time around; it just wasn't flowing.  
**

**Well, the next chapter... we get to see how everything turns out. How exciting!**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, it is always appreciated a lot, and I ask kindly for you to continue to do so. I really want to have the next chapter up before Christmas, but if not I'm aiming for before the new year.**

**Waaay! It's snowing!

* * *

**

**--**

_Warning:_

_Lecturing me about my smoking may be hazardous to your health._

**--

* * *

  
**

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	21. Chapter 21

**I feel really bad. I wanted to have this chapter up within a week of my last update as a way to say thank you for all the reviews (I am VERY grateful). **

**Seriously I don't know what's up with me. When I have loads of spare time and nothing to do (like I have over the past few weeks) I can't seem to write anything. Yet, whenever I'm busy and should be focusing on something else, I get these ****huge**** brainstorms and all I want to do it sit down and get typing! It's so frustrating!

* * *

**_Remember;_

_We only make others feel bad,_

_To make __**you**__ feel good._

_**Ugly Betty

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 21 - Back Where They Belong**

Tyson's POV

'_Dizzi's online with your bit-beasts... Make him angry.'_

I let out a shaky breath, my eyes flickering from the screen over to Kai's still figure. I swallowed hard; this is it. This really is it...

So, if this is it, why am I not doing anything?

I continued to stare at Kai for some time, I could feel Kenny becoming impatient beside me, earning me a soft step on the foot. But for some reason, I sat still, as though paralysed, drifting off into something of a different dimension. Time seemed to stand still, and the only thing I could see was the back off Kai.

'_Make him angry.'_

Why did this suddenly seem like the most impossible task?

Since I have known him, I have been able to irritate Kai just by breathing the same air as him. I can clearly picture how he used to close his eyes in a frown, a vein twitching around his temple and how he would take a deep breath and walk away with a '_hn.' _He very rarely showed emotion back then, however since we won the tournament in Russia, a whole new side to Kai seemed to develop out of nowhere. He got frustrated a lot and his sarcasm was upped a few notches. But, for some reason, I never saw this as a bad thing. Sure, his temper was a pain in the backside to have to deal with, yet... it felt like Kai was _allowing_ us (us meaning the Bladebreaker's team) to see a different part of him. And it was always quite a nice surprise to get some sort of reaction out of him, instead of the cold-shoulder.

I don't like fighting with Kai, though I can't deny that sometimes I like to irritate him like hell, but I don't purposely want to make him storm off in one of his moods. Yet, almost every time we've seen each other over the past month, (or since our return from Russia) we've squabbled like a married couple and sometimes things have even turn pretty violent and nasty, however, despite this and despite how much Kai makes me want to scream at times; I don't want to fight with him. I never do. And that's why it suddenly feels _wrong_ and, god what's happening to me? - _cruel_, of me to make Kai get angry.

Kenny nudged his foot against mine again, only through impatience this time. My eyes quickly flicker slyly in his direction. His fingers are resting on his laptop keypad, but he was tapping random keys, I guess he was feeling just as nervous as I was. I can only imagine how disappointed he'd be if this _experiment_ (I guess that's what we're calling it) doesn't work.

For his sake more than mine, I decided I'd better at least try to get started.

I glanced around the room quickly, as though wishing I could use telepathy to make some random object act on my behalf. My eyes landed on a notepad that was laying on the desk which I was leaning on. With only one pathetic idea in mind, I cautiously opened the notepad and ripped out a blank page. Glad that Max and Ray were still making small talk, I was able to silently scrunch the paper into a ball. With that done, cringing before I'd even started, I lamely threw the paper ball at Kai, where it hit him on the back of the head.

Kenny slapped his hand over his eyes dramatically as my cringe deepened. Max and Ray both fell silent and looked at me with raised eyebrows; I merely shrugged at them. Kai slowly turned around to face me, one of his own eyebrows raised and a look of annoyance and slight curiosity on his face. His eyes dropped to the paper ball, which was now on the floor next to the bed, before sliding back up to view my face again. I said nothing, feeling highly embarrassed at my terrible attempt to piss him off. Kai rolled his eyes at me, like I was a silly little child before turning his back on us to face the window again.

The room was silent for a moment as Kenny, Ray and Max all stared at me like I was the dumbest person on the planet. I pulled a face at them, as though it was my way of explaining my actions.

I can't really explain why, but I felt almost pressured while they were in the room. I wasn't looking forward to seeing an angry Kai, so I was already lacking enthusiasm; but having Ray, Kenny and Max stood around me, waiting expectantly for me to pull the pin on the grenade (a hypothetical grenade of course), wasn't doing much for my nerves.

I carefully scrunched up another piece of paper from the notepad while I was watched unbelievingly by three pairs of eyes, before throwing it again at the back of Kai's head.

The sharp inhale of annoyance from Kai was heard by everyone in the room as once again he turned to face me, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How old are you?" he snapped.

With no reasoning behind what I was doing, I replied carelessly;

"How old are _you_?"

I saw the impatience and irritation flash in his eyes while Ray and Max shared a bewildered look. I can admit it; I have no idea how to make Kai angry... I know, unbelievable right? So I guess I'll make a fool out of myself, that has somehow always got on Kai's nerves. With everyone watching, I ripped another piece of paper from the notebook, scrunched it into a ball and threw it at Kai. Only this time he caught it before it hit him.

"Seriously... what _are_ you doing?" he asked slowly.

I was silent for a moment, as once again, I ripped out a piece of paper, purposely being slow, and screwed it up into a tight ball.

"I'm throwing paper balls at you," I answered indifferently, before launching the newly made paper bomb at him, which he block with his arm.

He lowered his arm, a perfect glare settled upon his face, "_why?_ May I ask."

I shrugged, another paper ball already formed in my hand. "Because I'm bored..."

I threw the ball at him, which, again, he easily blocked.

"Moron," he sneered, throwing one back, which I wasn't expecting and it hit me squarely on the forehead. I heard Max snicker to my right. I rubbed my head, not that it hurt, but just to rid myself on the annoying tingling that was there now.

"_I'm_ the moron?" I snapped, picking up the paper ball he had thrown at me and launching it back in his direction, "_you're_ the moron! Always running and hiding away..." I added the last part a little more quietly, but it was still enough for the annoyance in Kai's eyes to turn into frustration. I also noticed how Max, Ray and Kenny all appeared to have become very uncomfortable being in the room with us. Ray's fingers were stretching out and them curling continuously. Kenny looked like he was trying to hide behind him laptop and Max was chewing on his lip; his eyes zooming back and forth from Kai to me.

I almost expected Kai to launch at me then and there, I even closed my eyes half way as though I was preparing to flinch. However, no sort of physical contact was made. Instead, Kai was still sat on my bed, giving me one hell of a vicious glare, one which I read as, '_shut the hell up right now or else you'll be sorry_.'

Swallowing my nerves and pushing down my doubts, I continued;

"While we're all in here, I wanted to ask you a few questions -"

That got the reaction I was looking for. Kai stood up sharply, eyes narrowed. His temper had obviously rose a fair bit with just hearing that one sentence despite his attempts to stay calm.

"_No_ questions!" he snapped, before striding across the room, hastily pushing Max out of his path to the door.

For a few seconds, it was like time appeared to slow down. As Kai's hand outstretched to the door handle, I felt a chain of reactions travel throughout my body. I frowned in annoyance at Kai's usual response of '_avoid all questions_,' before a feeling a current of anger pulse through my veins. I closed my eyes. _Why does he always do it? Why does he run? What is the point? What's he trying to protect?_

When I reopened my eyes, I just caught the tip of Kai's jacket disappearing around the corner of the doorway. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was properly up on my own feet and I was storming over to the door in pursuit.

"Get BACK here you bastard!" I roared, following Kai along the hallway, noticing how he picked up his pace when realising I was chasing after him. He passed the living room, and that's when I realised he was heading for the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!"

--

Normal POV

Max had a strange look upon his face as he chewed the inside of his cheek nervously. Kenny still sat opposite him, his laptop resting on his lap, and although the lid was open, he was not typing anything. Instead he was wringing his hands together.

"...That was awkward," Ray spoke after a while, his eyes finally having left the floor to make contact with the other two still left in the room. Despite how nervous he had felt throughout the day, Ray couldn't deny that he'd felt almost _happy_ that things may soon be back to normal. However, that last scene had left him feeling rather cold inside. The reality of the situation was finally setting in; two of his friends were probably about to start beating each other black and blue.

"I hope neither of them get hurt," Max mumbled in response.

Just at that moment a huge **THUD!** sounded from outside the room, and Ray, who was leaning against the wall in Tyson's bedroom, even felt the vibration from the impact. Only seconds past when they heard Kai's voice...

"SON OF A - !"

Ray jumped sharply away from the wall in surprise as they heard another **thud!** against the wall, it was unbelievable that wood didn't split from the force. Ray stared at the wall in shock before turning his head to look at Max and Kenny.

Kenny's mouth had dropped open, while Max had scrunched up his face and stuffed his fingers in his ears. Good thing too, as the next sounds that could be heard were some of the most vulgar and insulting words ever invented. Ray's eyes widened as he distinctly heard, '_mother-fucker!_' and '_little shit-head!_' were thrown out, although he selectively cut off his hearing when he heard Kai used the 'C' word, (the 'C' word being a distasteful synonym for the female sex organ).

"You think they're angry enough yet?" Max asked, his fingers still in his ears, although Kai's cussing was getting louder by the second.

"YeAH," he said, raising my voice as the wall shook violently as something (which he guessed was either Kai or Tyson) rammed into it from the other side. "Your call chief!"

--

"Is this the way you solve thing's, Kai?" Tyson choked out, narrowly avoiding one of Kai's hands which shot out to seize his throat, "by throwing a hissy-fit!?!?"

Kai growled angrily, forcing Tyson back and slamming him against the wall in the hallway. He felt his pulse rate go through the roof. How DARE Tyson keep pushing his nose into his business? And then he has the nerve to act like HE'S the one behaving like a PMS-ing teenage girl. Tyson went to push Kai back, but Kai planted his feet firmly on the floor and held Tyson in place; purposely making the other teens head slam against the wall.

"And what about you, Tyson?" Kai sneered nastily, deciding he's received enough verbal crap and it was time to give some back, "Daddy and big bro' are back but it's not you they're smothering with that disgusting, sickly putrid. Is _that_ what makes you sad? _That's_ your excuse for acting like a ungrateful little four year old?"

Kai saw the physical transformation Tyson went through from the impact of those words. His face twisted in anger, teeth slightly bared and his expression seemed to freeze like that. Though the anger was still growing, judging by those blazing, fiery eyes. The pupils that thinned right down to pin-heads, eyebrows knitted together in fury.

"Don't like it, do you?" Kai hissed aggressively, "when someone outside starts judging your family and yourself when, basically, they know nothing at all."

"And what?" Tyson snarled back, "you think our situations are the same? I've tried to offer you help Kai, blatantly I have. But you're too much of a stubborn, prideful _arsehole_ to accept."

With a new found strength, Tyson seized the front of Kai's T-Shirt and managed to force him back a few steps, so he was no longer pinned against the wall. Both boy's were shaking with anger, though the fight right now had turned more into a glaring match. Neither of them noticed Kenny pop his head out of the bedroom door, holding Dizzi up so she could see what was going on.

"They're both angry Dizzi... Why isn't anything happening? Are you sure both Dragoon and Dranzer are 'active'?" He whispered to the trapped bit-beast.

"Positive," she answered back in the quietest tone her metallic voice could manage, "...they just need to get more angry..."

Kenny gulped, glancing from Kai to Tyson. The tension and fury around the two was growing by the second, he could feel it... heck, he'd be surprised his Hiro and 'Grandpa' couldn't feel it and they were right at the other side of the Granger property in the dojo training room. _More angry?_ That didn't even seem possible at this point. If there was any more rage to come; the house would probably be in ruins at the end of it.

Kai was obviously surprised by the sudden increase of strength from the other, as the muscles in his arms visibly tensed as he tried to push Tyson back.

"Stubborn?" Kai snapped viciously, "try taking a look in the mirror Tyson. And pride? What of it? You're the one with the ego!" he sniggered cruelly, "is that why it hurts so much when daddy isn't fussing over you? That's pathetic. Then again, sentimental slush seems to run in your family!"

"You _bastard!_"

Tyson completely snapped, he quickly let go of Kai's T-shirt before reeling back one of his hands, curling it into a ball and thrusting his fist straight into Kai's cheek. Kai was staggered back a few steps, almost hitting the other wall. He was able to gather himself just in time to block another punch from Tyson. Seizing the oncoming wrist, he tugged Tyson towards him and brought up his knee.

Tyson let out a pained gasp as he felt his intestines clench up at the impact and the wind knocked out of him. If he had been in his own body and Kai had done that to him, Tyson probably would have keeled over and curled himself up in the foetal position on the floor, however, it would appear that Kai's well built abdomen cushioned the blow a fair bit. In terms of muscles, Tyson (being in Kai's body) would have the upper hand, however, Kai had had years of training and had better fighting technique than Tyson. In other words; this was not going to be pretty.

Tyson, recovering quickly, punched Kai in the stomach. Kai , winded, doubled over.

"Little shit!" he managed to gasp, as one of his arms instinctively wrapped around his waist, cradling himself.

Tyson glared angrily at Kai.

"I actually can't believe you have the nerve to insult my family!" he spat seizing Kai's shoulders, "at least they don't beat on me! They don't take me into the cellar and torture me!!! THEY DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A TOOL!"

From there on, it turned into a full-fledged fight. Punches were thrown and kicks were aimed as both teens tried to get the upper hand. Kenny, who was only stood a couple of feet away from them, could only watch in horror. It was lucky he hadn't dropped his laptop yet.

"Dizzi???" he cried, his hands shaking badly as the two boys toppled onto the floor and it became a battle of who could pin the other first.

"If it's going to work," Dizzi started, shock evident in her own metallic voice at the scene being played out in front of them, "it should be any minute now!"

Kai, using all the strength he could muster, rolled himself and Tyson over, so he had the other pinned beneath him. Outrage in his eyes, he raised his fist, preparing to make Tyson _very_ sorry for saying such things.

There was a mille-second that past by like a millennium. Kai's and Tyson's eyes were locked upon each other. Emotions were passed between the two as though they were reading each others minds.

'_You act like being beaten by your relatives is natural. Like it's human for families to treat each other like that. I hate everything that your Grandfather does to you. But I also hate __**you**__ for allowing him to get away with it!_'

'_Why do you think you have the right to preach to me? Everything I am; the life I live, the pain, the solitude... my Grandfather... it's all I've ever known. Who are you to stick your nose in and tell me it's not right? Who do you think you ARE?'_

Kai growled with rage, the hand that was curled into a ball raised at head level, suddenly came crashing down, aimed straight for Tyson's face. He was determined to make Tyson remember this one. Tyson closed his eyes as a sudden fear took over him, seeing the fist coming straight for his face, Kai was really going to do some damage with this one.

However, before Kai's fist could make contact with anything, there was a an alarming white light, momentarily blinding both boys.

Kenny let out a shriek as the entire screen on his laptop turned white and began to glow. It turned their surroundings pure white, and all he could do was scrunch his eyes closed. Kenny let out a gasp as his laptop over-heated and staggered back dropping it onto the floor.

_--_

Ray and Max, still inside Tyson's bedroom, listening to the commotion outside the room, abruptly jumped from their sitting positions as a blinding white light appeared from the crack underneath the door. They stared, wide-eyed, at the light that swept into the room like a ghost, before sharing a look.

"You think...?"

--

Tyson opened his eyes despite the brightness when he heard Kenny shriek and a clatter from behind him. It took a few seconds before he was able to focus on anything. He felt dizzy, unable to concentrate on single objects. However, one thought ran through his mind.

'_This is it... we - we're switching._'

It was strange. Beyond strange actually. He'd never been drunk before in his life, but he imagined this is what it felt like. Eyes swivelling, stomach churning, head pounding and unconsciousness tugging on his brain. Despite this, he forced his eyes to stay open. He managed to focus on Kai who was still above his, fist only a few inches from Tyson's face. Kai had his eyes scrunched up tightly, and he was swaying badly. The hand that Kai was using to pin Tyson's shoulder to the floor was shaking, in fact his whole body was.

Slowly, Kai opened his eyes, blinking in pain as the bright light stung.

Tyson almost felt himself crumble at the expression on his face. His face was wrung with confusion, anxiety... and fear. Of course, Kai wasn't in on this plan, he had no idea what was happening.

And he looked absolutely terrified.

"What's h-happening...?" he breathed, an obvious quiver in his voice. But before Tyson could even open his mouth to answer, Kai had fallen sideways and hit the floor; unconscious.

Tyson turned his head as he watched Kai fall. The movement pained his head, and he began to see double. Knowing he was about to faint, he used every ounce of strength and will he had left in his body, he lifted his left arm, which felt as though it was made of lead, and reached and grasped Kai's wrist.

"It'll be okay..." he croaked, his vision fading into darkness.

"...I promise."

And with that he fainted.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

There was silence throughout the room. Max, Ray and Kenny were back in Tyson's room, the tree of them all sat on the bed, staring down at the figures of Tyson and Kai on the floor, a pillow underneath each of their heads.

Ray looked sympathetically at Max, who was chewing n his fingernails almost violently, his eyes looking watery. He placed a hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Max," he said, hoping he sounded reassuring and confident, "they'll wake up any minutes now... though I'm curious to know whether or not they swapped back..."

At this, both Max and Ray turned to look at Kenny, who was in a stunned silence, very much like the first time Kai and Tyson had swapped. In his hands was his laptop, fried. Again, were similar to the first switch. He hadn't said a word since Max and Ray had dashed out of the bedroom after the light, that had crept underneath the gap in the door, had disappeared to find both Tyson and Kai on the floor, unconscious.

They had lifted the two boys into the bedroom fifteen minutes ago, and were now sat patiently waiting for them to awake. It had been a painfully long fifteen minutes. Every time either Tyson and Kai so much as twitched in their slumbered state, Ray, Max and Kenny would jumped to the edge of the bed and lean forward with desperation.

"...It was amazing..."

Ray blinked at Kenny's response.

"Chief?"

Kenny shook his head, "it's hard to explain... it was like everything in the world fell away, and there was just white. Like we were nothing more than data on a computer."

Ray opened his mouth to respond, (something like '_you like computers way to much, chief,'_) when there was movement on the floor. Max, Ray and Kenny all jumped forward. It was Tyson... or Kai... well it was Kai's face that was twitching slightly, and within moments, crimson eyes opened.

And the first thing those crimson eyes saw were the faces of Ray, Max and Kenny inches from his own.

There was a very large silence, as the three kneeling boys held their breath watching as one slate eyebrow slowly rose up. Finally Max couldn't take it anymore. He seized the shoulders of Kai's body and shook the boy hard.

"ARE YOU KAI OR TYSON!?!?"

The other slate eyebrow rose up to meet the other.

"I'm Kai..."

Ray and Kenny feel backwards with a huge sigh while a huge smile formed over Max's face. He whooped happily and released Kai's shoulders.

"It worked!"

Kai sat up slowly, his hand moving up to his forehead and rubbing his temples, trying to rid himself of the pounding in his head. It was only after in minute or so before he fully registered Max's words.

"What work - ?"

Kai completely froze as he looked at the palm of his hand. _Pale_...?

His eyes travelled down to his lap as he looked over his clothing... _his_ clothing, as in _his own_... not Tyson's. _What?_ Confusion written over his features, he slowly lowered his hand. Ray leaned forward, noticing the frown on Kai's face.

"Kai?" he asked, "Kai, are you alright?"

Kai ignored him. Slowly, _very_ slowly, his head bowed and tilted to the left.

He sucked air in sharply through his teeth. That was _Tyson_ lying next to him. Tyson in his own body... so that must mean they had swapped back... but...

Kai squeezed his eyes shut. _How? When did... The last thing I remember is fighting with Tyson... and now...? This doesn't make any sense... But, this is what I wanted._

He swallowed thickly, and he felt like a tone of bricks had just landed in his stomach.

_Keiko... Grandfather..._

Without warning, Kai lifted himself onto his feet. He flicked his hair out of his eyes, and scanned the room, his eyes not stopping once to answer the puzzled looks he was receiving from Max, Ray and Kenny. His eyes finally stopped on the duffel bag that Tyson had brought the day before.

Ignoring the cries from Max as he roughly shoved the blonde out of his path, he made his way over the bag and scooped it up, throwing it onto his shoulder. He was about to head for the door, when he suddenly stopped.

_Something not right..._

Kai dug his hand into his cargo-pants pocket, his hand touching metal, and he scooped out a grey/white beyblade. Dragoon. He made his way over to Tyson, who was still out-cold on the floor, ignoring Kenny who he pushed out of his way this time, and dropped the beyblade next to Tyson's hand. He then dug his hand into Tyson's jean pocket, where he knew Dranzer was, having placed his beloved blade there only a few hours ago.

Kai straighten up and finally gave his attention to Ray, Max and Kenny.

"I'm going home."

* * *

**My fingers are actually aching after writing this.**

**Well the experiment was successful, though I think most of you guessed it would be. BUT don't you get clever yet! Because I still have a lot of twists left that NONE of you will have guessed. NONE OF YOU, I say!!!**

**I really sorry if I'm annoying anyone by saying this again... but detail? Am I doing okay? I used to not worry about it so much only a little while ago. However, I told my best friend, Casey, about fanfiction .net, and she got really excited because she loves writing and beyblade, and she started writing her own story. Anyway, a few weeks ago, she let me read what she'd wrote so far...**

**Seriously there was so much detail and description, it was absolutely amazing... and I guess ever since I've been a little paranoid about my own writing skills.**

**Please review everyone. It will be greatly appreciated.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas, and I wish you all the best for the new year. Make sure you all get excruciatingly drunk.

* * *

  
**

**--**

_Sometimes I wish I could be you,_

_So I could be friends with me._

**--

* * *

  
**

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	22. Chapter 22

**I made three New Years Resolutions:**

**1) Quit smoking**

**2) Cut down on the alcohol**

**3) Update my fanfiction stories quicker**

**I have stuck to none of them so far; it's beyond a joke.**

**Anyway... I am eternally grateful. Thirty-eight reviews! I'm very happy!**

_**Apologises **_**for the**___**very**_** late update. I've been excited for so long about getting to this point in the story, but when it actually came to writing it... it just wasn't going very well.

* * *

**

_You can't change who people are, _

_Without destroying who they were._

_**The Butterfly effect

* * *

**_

**Chapter 22 - Punishments**

Kai's POV

Have you ever had that feeling where your stomach is twisting so tightly with worry that you actually feel physically sick? Even though you're not really ill, but your mind is so overcome with dealing with the anxiety coursing throughout your body that you start to feel light-headed and dizzy? You know when you squeeze the end of a balloon and all the air rushes to the other side, causing the material to stretch and expand; and it you squeeze to hard, it will tear, and everything inside just burst out with a bang?

That is sort of how I feel right now.

Like someone is squeezing against my stomach and intestines so hard it's beginning to get difficult to breathe. And soon it just feels like my head will blow off. That is the most simple definition I could think of right now to describe how I'm feeling.

Why?

I smiled bitterly as I walked.

I wish I could forget. I wish I could just keep walking forever, to somewhere I've never been where no one knows me, and then I really could just forget. To someone else that would seem like a rather hard and rash thought, but really it would just be too easy for me. And there's something about this world that will never let me have it easy.

Despite my thoughts, I'm heading back to straight back to the mouth of hell - my home.

I'm somewhere in Bey City at the moment, the Glitter Dome is to my left on the horizon. I'd give myself another twenty minutes and I'll be out of this bustling City and into the suburbs.

That small, bitter smile stayed on my face as raised my head to look at the sky. The sun will be setting in about an hour or so, it was already hanging low in the sky, a deep red in colour. A red setting sun usually means that the weather will be nice tomorrow. But I can only imagine... just as I can only guess whether or not I will be seeing the sun tomorrow.

* * *

Normal POV

"Tyson?"

Max leaned steadily over the teen laying on the floor who appeared to be slowly waking from unconsciousness. His closed eyes were flickering very slightly and something inaudible was mumbled from his mouth. Ray and Kenny came over and crouched down next to the slumbered boy, both of them having barley moved since Kai's departure fifteen minutes ago.

"Ty?"

"Wha-? Shud'up... I'm not -" Tyson slurred, as one of his arms twitched. He rolled onto his side, facing away from the other three boys, "'m sleepin'..."

Max sniggered into his hand, only silencing after Ray give him a disapproving look.

Ray closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh of relief. It would appear that everything had gone to plan; Kai and Tyson had successfully swapped back to their original bodies, Tyson was already acting like his normal self. Only Kai...

Why had he just left like that?

Ray thought about the look on Kai's face as he'd left. He could have been imaging it, but Kai actually looked _upset. _Like their decision to not include him in their little 'plan' had hurt him. Of course there was obvious confusion written on the older boys face... but that wouldn't explain why he'd just leave within seconds of waking up from a supernaturally induced unconscious state. Ray sighed in defeat, maybe they were trying to do the impossible by attempting to understand how Kai's brain works.

Ray's eyes fell onto Max, who, during the time the raven-haired boy had been thinking, had taken to blowing into Tyson's ear. The blonde kept blowing, even though his crouched frame was wracked with laughter. He almost keeled over when Tyson let out a long whine, his arm twitching to cover his ear. Max chuckled, poking Tyson in the back and blowing in his ear again. Only he got a bit of a surprise when Tyson's arm shot up and hit him in the face.

"Argh!"

The blonde jumped backwards, rubbing his cheek and pouting.

"You deserved that one, Max," Ray laughed, while Max crossed his arms and stuck his bottom lip out with a '_hmph_!' before harshly punching Tyson in the arm.

"Nnnnngh!"

Ray sighed dramatically, and nudged Tyson with his toe, "Tyson, get up." Tyson, though only half awake, completely ignored him, determined not to get up. Ray crouched down next to him and Max, and shook the bluenettes shoulder, "Tyson!"

Tyson rolled over, a supposedly annoyed look on his face, though it was ruined because he was pouting. Ray raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"I'm _sleeping_ Ray!"

Max rolled his eyes as Tyson's closed his won determinedly.

"Tyson..." Max whispered slyly, an amused smirk on his face, "why don't you have a look in the mirror?"

Tyson let out an irritated huff but kept his tightly shut. Kenny and Ray shared a look, while Max stretched back leaning on his palms, the smirk still evident on his face. He started counting in his head...

"MIRROR!" Tyson sat up sharply, eyes flying open. He jumped to his feet, hands wandering over his body while he quickly scanned the room for a mirror, "Did we switch...? Am I - ?"

Just like Kai had done, Tyson was knocked silent when he noticed his skin tone on his hands. Tanned... The other three boys watched on in suspense as the thirteen year old stared at his hands is almost disbelief. After what seemed like an age passed by, in which time Kenny looked as though his heart had actually stopped beating, Tyson ran one of his tanned hands through his hair and let out a shaky laugh.

"I'm back!" he exclaimed happily.

"You never left," Max stated, though his voice was wrung with excitement. The blonde climbed to his feet and shook his head in mock annoyance, "Jeez, Tyson. I can't believe I actually had to count up to seven before you realised what I was talking about!"

"Hey!" Tyson huffed aggressively, placing his hands on his hips, "have you ever swapped bodies with anyone? No! So therefore you have no idea what it feels like!" Tyson sighed and tried to look innocent, "really sends you mind haywire."

"Funny," Ray commented, tapping a slim finger on his bottom lip, "Kai seemed pretty okay when he woke up..."

Tyson looked like he was about to whine in his defence, when suddenly he froze and blinked. Ray raised a mocking eyebrow as if to say, _"and your witty retort is...?"_ However, Tyson said nothing and looked twice over around the room. After travelling the room, his eyes dotted from the three other occupants. _That's Max. That's Ray. And there's Kenny... Where's?_

"Where _is_ Kai?"

"He left already," Kenny answered after a slight hesitation.

Tyson said nothing. But his eyes widened with, what one would guess, surprise. However, to Ray's keen eyesight, Tyson's expression seem to be one of hurt. The blue orbs dropped to face the floor, circling around while Tyson thought of something to say.

_Why would he leave so soon?... I wanted to talk to him... apologise, even though what I did was for the best._

Tyson looked up, forcing a small smile back onto his face. He stood up and stretched.

"Ah well," he said, trying to sound carefree, "we'll probably see him tomorrow."

_I hope you're alright, Kai.

* * *

_

Kai's POV

Here I am.

_13. Home Sweet Home._

Ah, nostalgia. How lovely.

I stood vacantly in front of the intercom, my finger hovering inches away from the grey button. I wasn't aware of how long I stood there, my eyes downcast. I was only delaying the inevitable. I knew that it would be just easier to go inside and it over and done with, after all; it will be nothing I haven't had to deal with before.

Some would say that the best and easiest option right now would to turn around and go back to the dojo, where I'm sure my team-mates would be there to help.

Yes, I am aware that those four would listen to anything I might have to say about myself. And I know very well that they are the type of people to help with any problems I have. But what would that make me? A coward. A coward who is unable to solve their own issues. Besides, I have my pride to maintain.

I pressed the button on the intercom, only having to wait seconds before someone answered.

"Hiwatari residence. Please state you name and business."

I paused for a second or two, wondering who it was that answered.

"It's me..." I said, smiling sourly to myself. It was Takahiro who answered the intercom, another servant of my Grandfathers, only he worked part-time.

The electric gates buzzed and began to open, giving my access to the driveway. I stepped forward onto the property, not in any particular hurry to get to the building, I took my sweet time.

I found it almost comical that I had almost memorised all the work shifts of the household staff. That's how _fantastic_ my life is here. When I'm at home, I have nothing to do, that's why I choose to spend as much time as I can away. There were periods of times though when my Grandfather wouldn't allow me to go outside, whether it be because I had displeased him or because we had guests over who he wanted me to meet. Whatever the reason, I spent most of those times sat on the windowsill in my room, watching as the servants came and went. There are six of them in total; two of whom are aware of my Grandfather's '_other side_,' the one which he hides with his professional business-like personality.

"Welcome home, Master Kai."

I'd made in to the front door, which had been opened for me. I looked up to be met with a pleasant welcoming smile.

Takahiro is not one of the two servants who knows about my Grandfather's darker side, that would be why he's greeting me with such carefree ease. I stepped into the entrance hall, my heart was beating wildly, though my cool and calm facade remained in place.

"I will inform your Grandfather that you are home," Takahiro said, heading towards the study. He glanced back when he reached the door, another smile forming on his face. "He was very worried when you didn't come home last night."

_Worried my arse._

I watched as he knocked on the study door and entered, the door closing behind him.

"_Why_ are you back so soon!?!?"

I almost jumped at the sharp voice that cut through the silence in the hall. I looked to my right, where the voice had come from, to see Anthony stood in the living room doorway.

"Oh... it's just you," I said in a bored voice.

I noticed how Anthony's eyes seemed to widen at my attitude before narrowing in anger. He quickly glanced over at the study door, checking that we were definitely alone.

"Don't give me the attitude, Kai," he growled, taking a step towards me, "I told you to stay away for a few days and let your Grandfather cool off -"

"That never works," I interrupted calmly.

"If you had given me chance to talk to him," Anthony snapped, his fists clenching, "I could have swayed him. Don't you ever think of other options?!"

"And how many times have I told that your interfering is not needed?" I answered coolly, folding my arms and closing my eyes. I could almost feel the annoyance radiating off of Anthony, it almost made me feel guilty. Ever since I came back to this house three years ago he has always tried to look out for me, even though we'd only just met.

I should be grateful that I have someone willing to put themselves at risk to help me... but that's just it... Anthony is one of those two who my Grandfather trusts beyond all others. By offering help to me in this way is defying my Grandfather... it's like he does not understand how it will affect him if my Grandfather finds out. And as I mentioned before; I have my pride. I don't need anyone to support me, I'm not a weakling and I can handle whatever my Grandfather throws at me (which is usually his fist).

"Do you seriously think you've got everything figured out?" Anthony asked, more to himself than to me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him curiously. Why would he ask a question like that? It makes no sense. Anthony's eyes were fixed upon me and there was an expression on his face that made me believe he was desperately trying to understand something. I didn't even have chance to make any sort of comment, another voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Anthony."

I froze on the spot, only my eyes widened and my breathing increased. Footsteps sounded behind me, echoing throughout the hall. Everything else appeared to be silent but those footsteps were enough to deafen me. My jaw tensed uncontrollably, my teeth grinding together almost painfully.

"Page Juro and tell him he may leave, I will not be going out again tonight," my Grandfather said, his voice void of all emotion.

Anthony nodded, unclipping a radio-phone from his belt. Our eyes met briefly before I hurriedly looked away.

"Good day, Lord Voltaire."

My head snapped to the right as the front doors were opened and Takahiro swept outside pulling on an expensive looking coat. He was leaving... although his work-shirt wasn't meant to end for another three hours. And Juro, the chauffeur, was being dismissed for the day as well...

I forced myself not to cringe as I imagined what my Grandfather was going to do. A few feet in front of me, Anthony clipped the radio-phone back onto his belt and ran a shaky hand through his dark brown hair.

"I have informed Juro," he said to my Grandfather, "he will return tomorrow."

"Good, continue with your duties. Now... _you!_"

My breathing hitched, and slowly I turned to face my Grandfather, wondering what expression he would be wearing.

It was exactly as I imagined it. Completely blank. It seems that only when Grandfather is absolutely furious he keeps an expressionless face... that is until we're alone; that's when he unleashes his anger.

"Grandfather," I said, bowing my head to him. I heard his footsteps again, coming towards me. I closed my eyes, even when the footsteps stopped and I sensed him right in front of me. I swallowed nervously. No matter how many times I have been through this; I guess I'll never stop being afraid.

Normal POV

Voltaire glared down at his grandson who'd head was bowed, eyes closed. The old man slowly, and with no viciousness, firmly grasped Kai's upper arm. Voltaire felt the shiver that ran through the teens body, but apart from that, the only movement Kai made was a simple shrug of the shoulders as he let his duffel bag fall to the floor.

Kai felt a slight tug on his an as Voltaire began to walk, pulling him in tow. He followed without any fuss, his eyes still locked on the floor, trying to force his jaw to unlock. He didn't have to look up to know where he was being taken; and just as these thoughts passed over his head, the sound of a door opening was heard and the bottom of the wall came into his line of vision.

Voltaire flicked the light switch at the top of the stairs leading down into the cellar. He glanced down at his Grandson, desperately trying to force down his rage until he's at least said what he needed to. Kai's eyes were hidden by his unruly (though slightly neater than before it was cut) hair, but Voltaire was able to see how the teen's jaw was tensed and his mouth was shut tightly, his lips appearing as nothing more than a line.

Voltaire proceeded to drag Kai down the stairs of the cellar; his grip on his grandson's arm tightening somewhat. Voltaire had had over a day to plan what he would say to Kai, and also how he would punish him for disobeying his wishes. They reached the bottom on the long staircase, stone walls surrounding them and eight metal-barred doors ahead of them, four on their left, four on their right.

Kai raised his head and took a look at each of the door. One would expect, that behind each of these doors lay a terrifying secret; but that's not true. The closest three doors (first two on the right and the first on the left) were quite small, and had nothing apart from cleaning equipment inside of them. The second and third on the left were storage rooms, where mainly old furniture was kept. The third on the right was the 'Knife Room,' inside of this room were a lot of expensive and collectable knifes that Voltaire was strangely fascinated with. The fourth and final room on the right was an old music room, however, Kai mostly remembered it as the room where Voltaire would usually knock him around in.

And the fourth door on the left...?

It was the room that Voltaire appeared to be heading towards now...

Kai's eyes widened frantically, and for the first time since his Grandfather had seized him, he began to struggle.

Kai's right hand shot up and grasped Voltaire's wrist, trying to loosen the hold on his upper left arm. Voltaire carried on walking, dragging the teen along behind him, who's attempt at escaping became more desperate.

Breathing increasing rapidly, Kai dug his heels into the concrete floor and started twisting his body around. He didn't care if Voltaire wanted to yell at him, hit him and leave him in the cellar all night... he just _couldn't_ face going in _there_ again. He was likely to have a panic attack before his Grandfather managed to force him into _that_ room.

Fourth room on the left...

Also known as 'The **Tank**.'

"Grandfather!" Kai cried, his face twisting in fear as his panic became vocal. Voltaire finally halted only two feet away from the last door on the left, and Kai took this opportunity to reach out to the wall and grip onto one of the large stones in the wall.

Voltaire turned and glared viciously at his Grandson. He had planned out Kai's punishment; it was to be quick and simple yet it would be a lesson that Kai would not forget. After all, Voltaire knew about Kai's intense fear of the 'Tank.'

However, despite all efforts to control his anger, Voltaire found a vein throbbing in his forehead, one which he could not ignore, and it forced him to loose some control.

With speed that would seem impossible for someone of his age, Voltaire raised his left arm over to his right, before snapping across Kai's face quicker than blinking. It was with such aggression, that if Voltaire had not be holding Kai firmly in place, the teen probably would have staggered backwards at the sheer force of the impact.

Kai could only gasp as the back of his Grandfather's hand came slicing across his cheek. It felt like such a long time since he had received this sort of treatment, and, dare he say it, it actually _hurt_. He didn't have long to leave his thoughts lingering on the feeling, however, as Voltaire had seized his other arm and was shook him roughly.

"Don't you _dare_ expect any mercy from me, Kai," Voltaire growled, squeezing Kai's arms with enough pressure to leave a bruise. "You constantly work to displease me. This appears to be the only way you learn..."

"But I didn't _do_ anything!" Kai exclaimed, hoping for once, his Grandfather would believe him over the word of someone else. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be... Voltaire ignored Kai's protesting cries, and tugged the teens arm violently. Kai's grip on the wall slackened but he did not let go. "Grandfather! Please, believe me!"

In one swift movement, Voltaire swung his body around, his left hand curling into a ball, and thrust his fist into the right side of Kai's face. He let go of Kai's arm and allowed the teen to slam into the wall before dropping to his knees.

Kai, completely unprepared for the sudden attack, made no defensive movement. Voltaire moved so quickly that there hadn't been enough time for Kai to even flinch. It was only as he bounced off of the wall and fell to floor that he was able to comprehend what had happened. Lifting one hand from the dusty, stone floor, Kai raised it to his face, gently pressing his finger tips to his now throbbing cheekbone.

His withdrew his fingers when a sharp and intense pain shot through the right side of his face underneath his eye. At the same time, a dull, aching pain seemed to spring up in his chest as Kai felt a prickling sensation behind his eyes.

Voltaire was a man who took pride in everything he did. If he was going to be a businessman; he was going to be a successful one. If he attended a meeting; he would make sure he left a lasting impression. If he was to involve himself in underground (and often illegal) groups; he would make sure he was feared and respected.

And if he was going to beat his own Grandson; he would usually do it neatly in order to avoid leaving visible marks.

The fact that Voltaire had hit him so hard in the face was proof to Kai that his Grandfather was well and truly beyond furious. Voltaire usually retorted to backhanding him across the face because it would rarely leave a bruise... if Voltaire wasn't worried about causing scars here; then that meant Kai was in for a rough time.

Kai felt his eyes stinging, like he was about to cry. Not because of the pain in his cheek, but because of the thought of what his Grandfather was going to do.

_Why won't he ever believe me?_

"Believe you?" Voltaire snarled, seizing a handful of Kai's hair, ragging the teens head forward, "Why should I? You're a deceitful, little brat. You do nothing to gain my trust!"

Kai let out a strangled cry as Voltaire began to pull him towards the fourth door by his hair. He wanted to resist, but being pulled by your hair is a little different than being pulled by your arm. Scalp burning, he couldn't stop himself from scrambling forward on his knees, one hand reaching up to try and pry his Grandfather's finger out of his tangled hair.

"Grandfather...!" Kai gasped, "I-I swear! I s-swear I didn't -"

"Lord Voltaire!?"

Voltaire stopped in his tracks abruptly, turning on his heels to see Anthony stood at the top of the stairs. His already angered expression twisted into something much more predatory.

"I thought I told you to continue your duties!" Voltaire barked at him.

Anthony's face twitched slightly as he restrained himself from biting his bottom lip. He looked grim faced as his eyes fell from Voltaire to Kai's crouched frame on the floor, an expression of pain settled on his features.

"Sir, you still have work...to do," Anthony said finally, drawing his eyes back up to Voltaire, who's face screamed annoyance.

"I will continue with the paperwork tomorrow," Voltaire snapped, "not that it is any concern of your own, now _leave_!" He gave Kai's hair a violent tug with his final word, causing a sharp intake of air from the teen.

Anthony didn't leave, instead he walked down a few of the steps until he was halfway down, concern written on his face.

"But, Sir! Surely your work hold higher importance than - than _this_?!?!" Anthony stammered, praying that Voltaire would fall for his act and return to his study, hopefully buying some time for Kai.

Unfortunately, Voltaire had always been keen eyed and intelligent. Those keen, grey eyes narrowed at the young man stood on the stairs.

"Since when have you ever cared for the welfare of this little rodent?" Voltaire sneered, shaking the hand which was clutching Kai's hair, "I see through your little performance, Anthony. Do _not_ forget your place! How I discipline my Grandson is my decision. You have no voice on the matter!"

Voltaire then leaned forward and grabbed Kai by the back of his scarf, forcing him up onto his feet, careless to the fact that he was choking the teen. His other hand gripped Kai's wrist and he pulled him so they were in front of the fourth door.

"Voltaire!"

Voltaire froze, seething as Anthony called out to him as though they were equals.

"Please..." Anthony begged, "I can't stop you punishing him... but I urge to see some sense..."

Voltaire inhaled deeply, his teeth gritting.

"Last time was far too close... I'm saying this on your behalf," Anthony continued, his own breathing seeming to increase rapidly, "you can't risk putting him in there again, not when you're this emotional..."

He could only pray now. Voltaire had placed his trust into the servant for seven years now, and Anthony had known that Voltaire valued his opinion... but when it came to Kai; it was a completely different matter. Voltaire seemed to loose all control with situations concerning his Grandson, for reasons that even Anthony didn't know.

It was true, nothing Anthony could ever say would tame the relationship between Grandfather and Grandson, but he hoped his words could stop Voltaire from doing something he would deeply regret...

Last time _had_ been far too close... if Anthony hadn't been there... well... Kai wouldn't be here now.

No other thoughts could pass through Anthony's mind as Voltaire suddenly swung Kai around, letting go of his scarf and wrist and letting the teen slam into the opposite steel door. Anthony took a step back, shock spreading over his face as Kai's head crashed into the metal. Although he was stood over twenty feet away from the pair, Anthony was able to clearly see the blood drip from Kai's head onto the floor, though his view was blocked as Voltaire stepped over the teen and unbolted the door on the right.

"Your point has been made," Voltaire hissed, as he opened the door, giving Kai a swift but not very strong kick - his way of telling him to move inside the room.

Dazed and disorientated, Kai crawled inside, collapsing only a few feet in, but relief spreading through his body. He knew he was still in for a beating, but beyond grateful that he wasn't going in the 'Tank.'

Voltaire glared at the back of Kai's slumped form, before moving his gaze to Anthony.

"Do not disturb me."

With that, he stepped inside the old music room, slamming the door violently behind him.

Anthony let out a long sigh, feeling mentally exhausted about the whole thing. He dropped backwards to sit on the stone steps, placing his head in his hands.

His whole body tensed and he grimaced as he heard a _smack!_ from the end room followed closely by a cry. He closed his eyes as a single tear fell down his cheek.

His loyalty to Voltaire could not be questioned, but nobody deserved what Kai got...

Standing up, he made his way out of the cellar, trying to ignore the sounds of flesh striking flesh emitting from the end door on the right.

_This wasn't in my fucking job description...

* * *

_

**That chapter was a bitch.**

**No simpler way of putting it.**

**I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I don't have any excuses, I had loads of chances to write but I just didn't - stupid me. And yet, I'm still going to beg all of you to review; feel completely free to give me some abuse.**

**Anyway, I hope no one has lost interest or forgotten this story! Cause this is where the plot starts to thicken and we're going to learn a lot more about the Hiwatari's!**

**Please review! The next chapter will not take two months - I promise!

* * *

**

**--**

_If you don't like me,_

_Then from this point on,_

_All your opinions are rejected._

_ThankYouPlease!_

**--

* * *

**

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	23. Chapter 23

**Right, seeing as though I was a complete arse with the last chapter and took FOREVER to update; I decided to get cracking on this one right away!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing again! It's greatly appreciated and I always feel a lot more confident about my writing skills after getting so much positive feedback!**

**Please continue to give a little time so drop me a message at the end, thank you!

* * *

**

_"I have one commandment. _

_Be aware of your own mortality. _

_Because as you live and achieve, the clicker is going down"._

_**Shawn Crahan

* * *

**_**Chapter 23 - Interlude**

Normal POV

_The nights in Tokyo were cold a this time of year. Only a complete fool would go outside not wearing a large coat and gloves. But for some unfortunate people, they could afford neither._

_One of these unfortunate people was a young man in his late teens. He was stood leaning against a stone wall with his head bowed, a mass of dark brown hair falling in front of his face. He brought up his right hand, a cigarette held between his index and middle finger. He took a long drag before flicking the tip with his thumb, ash falling from the other end, burning out before it got any close to the ground._

_He tilted his head backwards, allowing his face to appear as his brown bangs fell to each side of head, and he opened his mouth, exhaling slowly. The smoke drifted out of his mouth, and some from his nose, the teens brown eyes watching it as it floated upwards, almost dancing with the light breeze running through the street._

_In front of the boy, lined along the street were many expensive and fancy looking cars. The owners of these car were currently attending an upper-class business party. This party, being held in the building behind him, was due to be finishing soon. It was past midnight, and some those invited had already left. Unfortunately for the teen, these people had managed to park inside the buildings grounds and were therefore already in their cars before they got out onto the street._

_The teen sighed irritably. He'd been here over an hour now and so far no one had come outside the grounds by foot, giving him no opportunity to beg for money. He gritted his teeth hearing loud shouts of laughter from inside the building; rich men and women enjoying the finer delights of life, ungrateful for the small things such as warm clothes and a roof over their head. It was a very cold night and anyone with sense would not think of going outside; but this young man, it was a good chance to pick up some pennies. The people he could see tonight had money that he could never even dream of having and were usually willing to splash it out._

_That was the upside._

_The downside was that the upper-class are quite well known for being stingy. They say that their money is theirs', and if you want to live a quality life, you most earn it. Which, in some respects, is quite hypercritical, as many of them inherit the money and business's they have, and pay others slave wages to do the hard work for them. _

_Still, if they had spare change on them, they might be willing to part with it for this poor beggar. That is the only reason this young man was stood in the freezing weather right now; hoping to get some money so he could eat real food for the next couple of days._

_Hearing voices close to the gate, the teen looked to his right, he saw two figures step out from inside the grounds around twenty metres down the road. Even better they started heading in his direction._

_Flicking the cigarette onto the floor next to his feet and stamping it out, the man pushed away from the wall as the couple drew closer. Under the glow of the streetlights, he was able to see that the pair were a male and a female, obviously 'together'; seeing as the female was linked arms with the male. In the women's other hand, she was clutching an expensive looking bag to her stomach. The only clothing he could see on her were a pair of high heeled shoes and a long, thick fur coat that covered what was probably an expensive gown. The man was wearing a full suit, which was either black or dark blue. The teen wasn't able to figure out the colour in such a dim-lit place. But either way, judging from appearances, they were obviously very well off money-wise, and that's all that mattered._

_The couple drew closure talking and laughing, apparently oblivious to the young man only a few feet ahead of them. However, when he stepped in the centre of the sidewalk, the pair jumped back in surprise and stopped talking immediately, their eyes scanning the teenager in front of them, notably looking at his torn jeans, messy hair and scruffy trainers. The teen was very used to this reaction to his appearance and did not allow it to sway him._

"_Hey," he said in a gruff voice, "you got any spare change on you?"_

_The woman took a step back, and glanced up at the man unsure. The man slipped his hand around her waist, and began to guide her around the teen, sticking his nose up as he did._

"_No," he answered in broken English, "we haven't."_

_The teen rolled his eyes, and tuned on his heels, running a numb hand through his hair. He watched as the man pulled out a small device from his pocket, and pressing a button. Orange lights on a car just ahead of them flashed twice and the doors unlocked._

"_Oh come _on_!" he cried, raising his voice, "of course you do!" _

"_No, I'm sorry," the man said stiffly, opening the door to the drivers seat as the woman horridly scurried around to the left side and climbed into the passengers seat._

_The teenager, angered by their ignorance, thumped his fist down onto the bonnet._

"_Come ON!" he yelled over the sound of the engine starting, "don't be a pair of -"_

_He was cut of as the headlights shined in his eyes. He took a few steps back, raising his hands to shield himself from the lights. He could barely see as the car pulled away from the pavement, the couple obviously in a hurry to get away from the scruffy-looking teen._

_As the car drove away, the teen threw his hands in the air and swore. Clenching his fists, he spun back around to face the entrance of the grounds. He relaxed greatly, however, when he saw that more of the guests were exiting the gates, some were stopping the bid each other goodnight and have a final chat, whereas others were leaving quickly on foot, heading his way._

_The first to reach the teen was an old man buttoning up his blazer as he walked._

"_Hey, HEY!" the teen yelled, waving his hands out to stop the man, "please, man, have you got any spare change?"_

_The man titled his head in confusion, before some very quickly spoken words spewed from his mouth in a heavy French accent. The teen groaned and rubbed his temples._

"_Ahh, crud!" he closed his eyes, wracking over his memory, before reopening them, "Bonjour..." he exhaled deeply, "Avez-vous - er..." he gritted his teeth miserably, "Oh forget it," he snapped, moving out of the way and slumping forward against the wall, wishing he had paid more attention in his French lessons back in school. _

_The French Gentleman watched as the teen repeatedly, but lightly, banged his head against the wall before moving on towards his car parked further up the road._

_The teen was breathing heavily, tightly screwing his eyes up._

'_Come on,' he encouraged himself trying to be optimistic, 'there's still loads more people to come out yet, loads of opportunities!'_

_Opening his eyes and taking a deep breath, his eyes flickered back down the street, his next targets, two men, walking towards him. Unlike the others he'd stopped so far, these two men were watching the teen carefully the closer they got, probably expecting him to mug them or something of the sort._

_The teen pushed himself away from the wall again._

"_Excuse me," he said as politely as he could, "do you have any spare change on you?"_

_One of the two men looked confusedly at his partner, having not understood the English. However, the other and taller of the two raised an amused eyebrow and laughed mockingly._

"_Yes, we do have spare change. Lots in fact," he sneered, looking down at the teen superiorly, "but I'm afraid you're not getting it."_

_The taller man gestured for the other man to follow him as they went to step around the teen, only they were stopped again._

"_Wait," the teen said jumping in front of them, his breathing increasing, "please, come on, help a guy out?"_

_The man laughed again, "Why don't you help yourself out? Get a job!" He snapped, glaring at the teen. He leaned forward slightly and sniffed in disgust, "And a bath while you're at it. You are disgusting!"_

_The teen found himself pushed roughly out of the way, as the two men walk past without glancing back. He found his temper rising again._

"_Well FUCK you!" he shouted after them, another couple climbing into their car across the road watching him, startled by his outburst. "YEAH! Think you're so fucking good don't you? With your money and clothes and cars! Think you're above everyone else! Give me a fucking break!"_

_He kicked the wall violently and spat on the floor. The couple across the road shook their heads in disgust, and, although unheard by anyone, muttered, "disgraceful" under their breaths._

_The teen glared viciously at the wall, his face twisted in rage. His breathing was heavy and ragged. Most of the street had heard his outburst, and the few people walking in his direction hurried past, shaking their heads. The teen ignored them, annoyed at himself for loosing control in front of all these people. Some of them may have been kind enough to spare some change, but after seeing a violent streak such as the one he just displayed, it was unlikely any of them would give money to him now. He shut his eyes tightly, resting his forehead against the wall._

"_Well that was quite a show..."_

_The teen's eyes snapped open at the sound of a new voice. He turned his head to face the person who had spoken. It was a man, he looked around the age of fifty, with long greying hair, falling down to the centre of his shoulder-blades and matching steely-grey eyes which were locked upon the teen. There was a small smile playing on the man's lips._

"_Humour me... why _don't_ you get a job?" the man asked, taking a step forward. Out of suspicion, the teen took a step back, his eyes narrowing._

"_I don't mean to be rude," the teen said slowly, "but unless you're going to give me some money, just piss off; I don't need your insults."_

_The man chuckled slightly at the teen's response._

"_Oh but I have something much more worthwhile than money," the man replied, reaching inside his finely-made blazer and pulling out a small white card. He offered it to the teen, who, after a moments hesitation, took in and held in up to his face, grateful the words were in English._

_**Hiwatari Enterprises**_

_Voltaire Hiwatari_

_Owner_

_Tokyo-to_

_Chiyoda-ku_

_Marunouchi 2-Chome_

_5-43_

_Head Office_

_There was also a telephone and fax number underneath the address, but the teen didn't bother with these as he never had the money to spare to make a call or send a fax. The teen glanced questioning from the card to the man stood before him, but before he could open his mouth, someone else spoke._

"_Lord Voltaire?" Another man appeared from behind the older man._

_The man, Voltaire, waved his hand, "I'll be at the car in a minute." _

_The new man nodded and stalked past Voltaire and the teen, who was still clutching the business card in front of his face, and headed up the street towards a car._

"_What's this about?" the teen finally asked, completely puzzled by the whole scenario._

_Voltaire smirked, "Go to that address tomorrow, well..." he looked at his watch, "later _today_. I have a proposition for you."_

_There were no more words shared between the two as Voltaire swept past the teen, who made no attempt to stop or question him. Minutes passed and he was still stood there, the card held tightly in his hand and a confused expression on his face. He had no idea what this obviously very wealthy, big-shot Voltaire wanted with him. But he was definitely curious._

_--_

_Later that day when the sun had arose in the sky, the same teenager was stood in the Marunouchi district, the 'Hiwatari Head Office' directly in front of him. His eyes travelled up the building sceptically. Why on earth would someone who, not only worked in, but _owned_ this business want anything to do with _him_?_

_Business men and women were hurrying passed him, some carrying briefcases or talking on mobile phones; he stood out like a sore thumb. Yet surprisingly, most people seemed to preoccupied with their work they barely noticed him. Dropping a cigarette onto the floor which he had been previously puffing on, he shook his head, shoved his hands in his dirty jeans pockets and walked towards the front doors of the building._

_He stepped into the lobby, exhaling in content as the heat swept over him, happy to be out of the freezing weather. He looked around, again surprised at the lack of attention he was receiving. The queue at the reception was fairly long. The teen gave a disbelieving snort. Like hell he was going to wait in that just for the receptionist to turn her nose up at him and call security. Cautiously, he shuffled over to a map on the wall and began looking for suite 43, the head office. After finding it on floor 28 (the top floor) and glancing around again to make sure no one was watching, he wandered over to the lifts, hitting the 'Up' button._

_With an amazing stroke of luck , he managed to get the lift all to himself. The teen smirked to himself, noting that he should tell Hiwatari to get his security upgraded. As the doors shut, his smirk turned into a frown as he noticed the highest the lift went was the floor 15. There were instructions above saying if you wanted to go to higher floors, you had to change lifts on the 15th floor._

_Rolling his eyes, he hit the button marked 15 anyway, before leaning back against the metal wall. When he reached the 9th floor, the doors opened and a man on a mobile phone stepped into the lift. His eyes briefly looked at the teen, before hitting the button to the 12th floor. The man suddenly did a double take at the teen, halting in the middle of his speech as his eyes roamed the teenager, not quite believing what he was seeing._

_The teen looked elsewhere as he sensed the mans eyes travelling over him. The man crinkled his nose and coughed, before continuing to yap away in Japanese down the phone. The teen began to chew on the skin around his nails for the remainder of the lift journey, spitting the dead skin cells out after the business man who left on the 12th floor._

_When he reached the 15th floor, he popped his head out of the opening doors, checking no one was around before skipping out. At the end of the corridor were four more lifts, all of with only had an 'Up' button. He jabbed the button, and waited, looking over his shoulder every two minutes, expecting someone to come and haul him out of the building._

_The lift doors pinged and opened and the teen stepped inside again, hitting the button marked 28. This lift journey was, thankfully, undisturbed, and he was on the 28th floor in only a couple of minutes. _

_When the doors opened, he steeped out into a rectangular and almost bare room. At the opposite end there was a double wooden door. In front of the door, to the left was a large desk, where a women was sat on a chair, her back facing the teen, as she talked in fluent Japanese down the phone while flicking through a file._

_The teen glanced at the women, who had not yet noticed anyone was here, despite the fact that the lift doors _pinged_! when they opened. Uninterested, he walked forward, heading towards the door. However, he only got half way across the room when the women in the chair, obviously a secretary, put the phone down and swivelled around in her chair, jumping as she saw the teen._

_Her reaction was somewhat similar to the man in the lift. Her nose wrinkled as she took in the teens appearance. The teen only rolled his eyes and continued forward, only the secretary jumped from her seat and strode in front of the doors, halting him in his path. She said something in Japanese that the teen did not understand._

"_What?" he asked._

_The secretary sighed in a sort of '_bloody foreigners_' way, before speaking in English, "Why are you here? Are you lost?"_

"_Huh? Oh, nah. That Hiwatari guy told me to come."_

_The secretary raised her eyebrows sceptically, it was obvious she didn't believe a word he had just said. She watched visitors come and go everyday, and there was never anyone of lower-class - and she viewed this boy as _lower_ than lower-class. He looked as though he hadn't seen a real bath in months._

_She smiled softly, "I think it would be best if you left, young man..." She extended a hand towards the door._

_The teen raised an eyebrow at her, glancing back towards the door before returning his eyes to her face. That smile was as fake as her breasts... and her nose. Rolling his eyes._

"_Look," he hissed, pulling out the card Voltaire had given him in the early hours that morning, and shoving it under her fake nose, "he gave me this and told me to come today."_

_The secretary took the card, but still did not look convinced, she smiled mockingly at him again, "then Sir, do you have an appointment?"_

_The teen growled irritably, "no! But he _told_ me to -"_

"_I'm sorry, Sir," she interrupted in a sickening sweet voice, "but no appointment, no entry._

_The teen laughed out loud, "thanks, but I'm not interested in sleeping with you!"_

_The women's mouth fell open in horror and disgust and she made an outraged sound in her throat. She marched over to the desk and snatched up the phone, "I'm calling security!"_

_However, before she even dialled a single number, the teen violently snatched the phone from her hand._

"_Okay, listen here you moose!" he snapped, his voice raising, "I have dragged my arse half way across Tokyo to get here to day because Hiwatari said he had a proposition for me. So I am going to see him for whatever it is he wanted, even if I end up punching him afterwards, have you got that?!?!"_

_The secretary had backed herself into the corner of the room, her eyes wide and terrified. She stuttered on her words as she tried to speak, but it did not matter, as they were interrupted by the sound of clapping. Turning to face the double doors, which were now open, the teen was surprised to see Voltaire standing in the doorway, applauding his little outburst._

"_L-Lord Voltaire," the secretary stammered, coming out of the corner, "I'm terribly sorry, I tried to tell him to leave, but -"_

"_Don't overdo yourself," Voltaire dismissed her with a wave of the hand, his eyes not leaving the teen for a single second, "he was not lying, I invited him here today."_

_A smirk settled on the teen's lips and smiled in the same fake-sweet way she had done to him. "See?" he gloated patronizingly._

_Voltaire allowed a small smile to grace his lips at the teens antics, before stepping aside and giving him permission to enter. The teen stepped into the room, his eyes widening at the furnishings. For just an office, it was extremely well done out. There was a huge wooden desk facing the doorway and behind was a glass window, with amazing views across Tokyo. There were three settees, all brown leather laid out across the room, there were also many storage cabinets and shelves lined with files. On the desk, was a laptop which was open at the moment and many letter and papers were spread across the top. In front of the desk were two expensive and comfortable looking chairs, with one also behind the desk as well._

"_Take a seat," Voltaire said, gesturing to one of the two seats in front of the desk as he walked around the desk and sat down in his own leather chair facing the teen._

"_Well, I am not a man for small talk, so I'll get to the point," Voltaire said as soon as they were both seated, "I'd like to offer you a job."_

_The teen choked on his own saliva and coughed. His hand shot up to stop spit from flying out over the desk. His eyes started to water as he struggled to catch his breath. Hitting himself on the chest, and weakly looked at Voltaire._

"_Say _what_ now?"_

_Voltaire smiled, "I think you heard me perfectly clear, I would like to offer you a job. Will you accept?"_

_The teen pulled a face at Voltaire, trying to force the smirk off his face. He placed his hands on the desk and leaned over the desk._

"_You do realise that I slept in a bin last night?" he said in a low voice._

_Voltaire leaned back in his own chair, clasping his hands together on his lap, "your point?"_

_The teen's smirk widened, "and that doesn't bother you at all?"_

"_No. But if you do choose to accept my offer, that will have to change."_

_The teen fell back into his chair, completely lost for words. He tried twice to say something, but he was having trouble getting his head around what Voltaire was saying to him. This _had_ to be some sort of practical joke. Finally, after running a hand through his dirty hair, he managed to get a sentence out._

"_By any chance, have you recently been in an accident where you sustained injuries to the head?"_

_Voltaire raised an eyebrow, his lip curling before replied shortly, "no, will you accept?"_

"_Stop asking me that!!!" the teen exclaimed, "you don't even know my name!"_

"_That is true," Voltaire replied, collecting some of the papers scattered across his desk, "what is you name?"_

_The teen slumped back disbelievingly, laughing to himself._

"_It's Anthony," he said, pressing his fingers against his forehead, "Anthony Mayhall."_

"_Well then, Anthony," Voltaire continued, "as I said, I would like to offer you a job."_

_Anthony scoffed, bringing one leg up to his chest, his foot resting on the edge of the chair and he rested one arm on his bent knee._

"_Yeah, I got that part," he said, "But you see, here's my problem. I'm not understanding why you're offering a job to _me_. You're obviously someone well known and have high standards, so why on earth would you pluck some random street kid and offer them a job? Besides, you know nothing at all about me. I have hardly any qualifications. I can't speak, read or write Japanese. My social skills aren't the best, and the last time I used a computer was to watch pornography... I must be missing something here, so please, fill me in."_

"_I understand your confusion," Voltaire replied, "Firstly, the job I'm offering you is not connected directly to my business. In fact, the position is to become a member of my household staff. So qualifications are not needed, everything within the job description can be taught to you very simply. Also being within my home, I would get to know you over time. One of the few things I do request of you is that you learn the Japanese language fluently."_

_Anthony raised an eyebrow, and placed his chin onto his knee._

"_You want me to be a servant?" he asked, "don't you normally get those posh middle-aged guys for that job? 'Cause believe me, I ain't posh."_

"_That can be overlooked," Voltaire said, "All I ask of you is that you present yourself well, look after my home, and, most importantly, I ask for your loyalty for years to come."_

_Anthony raised his head, his eyes narrowing suspiciously._

"_My loyalty...?" he repeated slowly, "...I'm not killing anyone for you..."_

_Voltaire let out a small laugh, "I will not be requesting anything like, don't worry."_

_Anthony nodded slowly, letting his leg drop back down to the floor, all the information settling in down in his brain._

"_Okay..." he said finally, "I'll accept... but," he smirked up at Voltaire, "how do you know I'm not going to rob shit from your house?"_

"_With the salary I will pay you, there will be no need for you to take anything," Voltaire responded, folding his arms, "though with that said, there are now some things I would like to ask you."_

_Anthony raised an eyebrow again, wondering when it would get to this._

"_You're parents..." Voltaire began, his eyes scanning the teen in front of him, "at least one of them was of Japanese heritage?" His eyes notably traced over Anthony's dark hair and eyes._

"_My father was Japanese," Anthony said, "my mother is British and I grew up with her in Northern England."_

"_Yes, I presumed that from your accent," Voltaire said, "I take it you came to Japan in search of your father?"_

"_Yeah. My mum died when I was thirteen and the only thing I knew about my father was his name and that he lived in Tokyo," Anthony explained, looking over Voltaire's shoulder and out into the city, "I started saving up all my money when I was fourteen, I skipped school to work on a construction site. They probably knew I was underage, but they didn't seem to care. I left school with only one GCSE thanks to my constant absences, and a year later when I was seventeen, I booked myself a one-way flight to Tokyo and I've been here for two years now. I haven't found any trace of my father, and my money source dried up months ago. Nobody wants to employ me either, in answer to your question."_

_Anthony smirked as Voltaire looked at him confused._

"_You asked me when we met this morning why I didn't get a job... that's the answer. Nobody would employ the foreign street kid who couldn't even speak Japanese." _

_Voltaire nodded._

"_Well that would seem to have changed now, wouldn't it?" he said, "You may live at my house until you find a place to stay, although if you do gain my trust and respect, I shall have you stay overnight in the servant quarters more than often. _

_However, there is one rule that goes for everyone I employ: You are not to talk about what goes on in my home to anyone else. What happens in that building; _stays_ in that building."_

_

* * *

_

Anthony sat in the living room, his fingers clasped together and his chin resting on his hands. He had been sat there for over an hour now, having given up taking care of his duties. It had been almost three hours now since Voltaire had taken Kai into the cellar, and he hadn't heard a single thing. Then again, the old music room was sound-proofed.

His eyes had barely left the wall in front of him, and he hadn't made any movement whatsoever since he'd sat down. His mind was wracked with confusion. No matter how much he wished to help Kai and stop Voltaire's violent outbursts; he could not bring himself to do so.

Voltaire had saved him from the streets and offered him not only a job, but a home and a future when everyone else had shut him out. Moreover, Voltaire had never asked for anything extravagant in return. He only had one rule to follow:

_What happens in this building; stays in this building._

To keep Voltaire secrets secret.

Anthony knew almost everything about Voltaire, his business, the people he worked with (this included his involvements with a certain Russian Abbey and a shadowy man name Boris Balkov), his family history and the bitter relationship he shared with Kai. He had never spoken a word of these things to anyone outside the Hiwatari residence. In fact the only other person who knew as much as he did was Leana, a maid who had worked here years before he even came to Japan.

The sound of a door slamming made Anthony jump out of his slump. His head shot in the direction on the door and he listened carefully. He heard footsteps in the hallway, so he hurried to his feet and looked out into the hall to see Voltaire disappear into the kitchen.

Anthony followed him in, sadness coming onto his face as he watched Voltaire rinsing his hands under the tap, blood flowing down the drain with the water. Voltaire's eyes flickered over to Anthony's figure stood in the doorway, before squirting some hand-wash onto his palms. No words where passed, but that was probably a safe option for Anthony, as part of him wanted to scream at the old man right now.

Once satisfied that his hand were clean, he dried them on a towel and turned to face the servant. Anthony's eyes roamed over Voltaire suit, where flecks of blood were splattered across his shirt and there was even some on his neck and a little on his face. He dreaded to think about the state Kai was in.

Anthony said nothing as Voltaire strode past him, and headed towards the door leading to the staircase, however he paused as his hand touched the door-handle.

"Anthony?"

"Yes, Lord Voltaire?" Anthony said with a small and discreet sigh.

"I am going to retire for the night," Voltaire said, not turning around and Anthony noted how his voice seemed rather quiet compared to usual appeared quite strained. "I will remind you to remember your place. No one is to go into the cellar until I allow it, understand?"

"Yes, Lord Voltaire..."

Voltaire nodded still not facing the servant. He opened the door and stepped through, slowly closing it behind him, "Goodnight."

Anthony watched the door close before whispering a, '_goodnight_,' in return.

Now in complete silence and solitude, Anthony's eyes travelled over to the door leading down to the cellar. He wanted to go down and see Kai, but his body would not move. His eyes fell to the floor, believing he could have done more to prevent this. He had grown up with no father, and he lost his mother at the age of thirteen, he'd lived a life for years with no one... but then Voltaire came along and offered him everything.

So why was it that Voltaire could give everything to a complete stranger and ask for barely anything in return...

Yet he _demanded_ everything from his own Grandson and only beat him in return for the smallest of mistakes?

* * *

In the old music room in the cellar, blood coating the centre of the back wall, Kai lay exhausted on the floor. The only sound was his ragged breathing, and a strange noise as the still wet blood in his nose bubbled slightly as air rushed in and out. He looked impossibly pale compared to the blood down his face. There was an open gash on his hair, his hair soaked crimson. his nose and mouth both had blood dripping from them, but it was slowly drying now.

He was laying on his side, his ribs suffering painful throbs and his legs and arms ached. Bruises had already formed along his arms, and he was most likely going to be black and blue on his stomach, chest and shoulders come tomorrow morning. The bruising on his face was the worst though. There was a large purple bruise on his left cheek, and on his right there was bruising along his jaw line, cheekbone, eye and temple. There were a few cuts on his face were the rings on Voltaire's fingers had torn his skin open.

Despite the beating he had received, Kai had not passed-out, he was awake even now, his dead-looking eyes were fixated on the walls opposite him, staring longingly at a couple of blankets folded neatly upon each other. He was absolutely freezing and shivering was causing more pain to his body, making him worry about internal damage. Despite this, he could not summon the energy to even _crawl_ over to the blankets. He was well and truly wiped-out, and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

But before sleep would overtake him, Kai had to suffer a few more hours of aching limbs, ice-cold air and nausea from the blood loss. Though when unconsciousness finally did come, Kai found himself wondering whether or not he wanted to wake up.

* * *

**Seeee? Update in within five days! And it's long! I did good, yes?**

**Urgh! My advice to anyone writing fan-fictions: never, NEVER! resort yourself to researching the Japanese addressing system. Not unless you want to end up ripping out chunks of your hair. I wanted to make a believable address for the Hiwatari Enterprises, and being the perfectionist that I am; I ended up researching to entire system, and I swear, it can not get anymore confusing.**

**Anyway, I wanted to make up for my last update which took much longer than it should have done, so I've spent most or yesterday and today typing like crazy. **

**This was just an interlude, so I can understand if you felt it didn't have much to do with the main story, but personally, I feel this chapter is quite important for giving the story and characters some shape.**

**Please review everyone! Pretty please!

* * *

**

**--**

_I don't mean to sound unsympathetic,_

_But I am,_

_So that's how it comes across_

**--

* * *

**

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	24. Chapter 24

**Once again I must apologise for the delay with this chapter. However, I _have_ been extremely busy. I'm working a lot more now, and to be honest, I am exhausted. **

**On the plus side, I turned 18 last week, so - hey hey hey - I'M A BIG GIRL NOW!**

**Some of you may know that I wrote a random two-shot Tala/Kai fic last year, right? Well I found out a few days ago that someone had copied sections of the _lemon_ and put it into their own shitty Hogwarts story, but changed the pairing to Rei/Kai. So yeah... not overly thrilled about that!**

**Oh, and by the way, Anthony is twenty-six years old at the present time. In the flashback last chapter, he was nineteen. So he's been working for Voltaire for seven years in total.

* * *

**

_"Yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash, subtle as a splinter, _

_Yeah my baby's smooth as sandpaper, warm just like the winter, _

_Screaming 'catch me if you can,' with a cigarette in hand,_

_And it's love." _

_**Modern Swinger by The Pink Spiders

* * *

**_

**Chapter 24 - Picking Up The Pieces**

Normal POV

Tyson stood at the front door of the dojo, giving a final wave to Max, Ray and Kenny who were just leaving. It was only half six and the gang would usually stick around for longer, but while they had sat and talked about how '_Kai-and-Tyson-swapping-bodies-had-been-the-most-amazing-and-sureal-thing-EVER!'_ (Kenny's words) Ray had picked up, judging by the look on his face, that Tyson really wanted to go and see his family.

So after subtly mentioning that after such a chaotic day maybe they should all go home, Ray managed to silence Kenny and usher him and Max out of the door; giving Tyson the space he needed.

Sighing, Tyson watched as his three friends disappeared around the gates of the dojo and titled his head to gaze at the red, setting sun - it would be a nice day tomorrow. Tyson smiled to himself, feeling relaxed for the first time in ages. Of course he was worried about Kai, but for once, this worry wasn't contaminating every crevice of his brain. It was a good feeling.

Still wearing the same smile, Tyson turned around and headed back inside, closing the door softly behind him. He knew his Grandpa would be in the dojo now, teaching his last class of the day and it was likely that his dad would be with him; so he set of in search of Hiro.

The young man was currently in the kitchen, making himself a snack when Tyson walked in. Hiro glanced over his shoulder, the blank expression on his face being replaced with a scowl as turned his head back to the counter he was fixing his sandwich on.

"Planning on being sociable tonight?" He snapped, dislike in his voice.

Tyson merely blinked in a bewildered manner. His eyes roamed the room as the sudden excitement left his body. Why on earth was Hiro speaking to him with such fierceness in his voice? His big brother had been nothing but overly protective over the last few days.

"Err - I was going to go with '_hello_'..." Tyson answered awkwardly.

Hiro froze where he was. He stared at his sandwich for a few seconds, before slowly turning around. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes scanning Tyson up and down.

"...Tyson?"

Tyson nodded his head in a patronizing way, "...Hiro...."

Hiro's eyes widened slightly as he stared gob-smacked at the teen.

"You're Tyson!?!"

"...Duh."

"But... K-Kai...!"

Tyson blinked again.

_Oh Yeah... he doesn't know we swapped back..._

"Eh-heh," Tyson chuckled to himself stupidly, a small pink blush creeping onto his cheeks as he scratched his back nervously over his shoulder, "yeah... we kinda swapped back..."

Hiro shook his head in disbelief as Tyson waited for a demand of answers. However it didn't come, as all Hiro did was pick up his sandwich and head for the exit. As he brushed past his younger brother, Hiro smacked Tyson, not very hard, over the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell!?!?" Tyson snapped, his hands shooting up to massage the spot that had been hit.

"You're are such a dork, Tyson," was all Hiro said, chuckling to himself as he exited the room, leaving Tyson to glare angrily at the spot where his brother had been stood a second ago.

_Jerk..._

"I'm glad you're back, Tyson..."

Tyson glanced at the door hearing Hiro's words and a small smile crept onto his face as he bowed his head slightly. It felt good to be back home. Although... Tyson couldn't help feel a little nervous about seeing his dad and grandpa. It felt like years since he'd spoken to them, and he knew all to well that he needed to do some damage control after Kai's stay.

* * *

"All right! That's enough for this evening!" Ryuu called out, the sounds of wood slicing through the air silencing as his evening Kendo class came to a halt in their training. "Anyone interested in advanced classes can come back Wednesday at 5pm. If not I'll see you all same time next week!"

Bruce stood in the corner of the dojo leaning against the wood walls, a small smile of amusement playing his lips as he watched his father. It was amazing the way the old guy could suddenly switch his usual flamboyant and outlandish persona, to something very professional. He waved good bye to a few of the last pupils leaving the kendo class, before heading over to his father who was placing the kendo sticks back into a small storage cupboard at the back of the dojo.

"That group has improved a lot over the last few months," Bruce said, "I think most of them will join the advanced classes."

"I feel that. Those dudes do me proud!" Ryuu replied taking his own kendo stick and leaning on it, "there ain't nothing more fulfilling than seeing your lil' homies do good"

Bruce raised an amused eyebrow. Though Bruce knew his two sons often found Ryuu's _odd_ behaviour the height of embarrassment; however, Bruce found it quite amazing how a man nearing the age of sixty still managed keep his teenage spirit. Too often now were people growing old miserably, so Ryuu was definitely a breath (or sometimes a gust) of fresh air. Secretly, Bruce admired his father for keeping up with the times and not allowing himself to fall behind. He was sure that deep down, Hiro and Tyson would not accept their Grandpa any other way.

Though... it was hard to guess what an earth was running through Tyson's mind now. Never before had the family seen the youngest Granger be so distant. It was strange, seeing as many teenagers who become withdrawn often have huge temper-tantrums and tell their relatives that they 'hate them' on frequent occasions. However, Tyson had done nothing of the sort; he just shut himself in his room and only spoke in one word sentences. Bruce had even noticed the change when he was with his friends. He sat away from them and rarely spoke.

Bruce couldn't get his head around how the rest of the Bladebreaker's kept training and spending time together like there was absolutely nothing wrong... what was even more confusing was that Kai, the well known anti-social team-captain, appeared to be spending more and more time with the group.

It was like a personality swap, Bruce noted to himself. Ryuu had told him that only a day or so before he had come back from his travels, Tyson had been his usual self, happy, loud and out-going. But since Bruce had returned, it was like his real son had vanished and been replaced with someone else. Also, Kai used to only visit at weekends, yet he was here almost everyday now; he even slept over last night, which was a school night (not that Kai had to worry about that).

Noting how his good mood had suddenly dropped, Bruce could only sigh wearily and push his fingers through his hair, something with Ryuu picked up on.

"Tyson on your mind again?" he asked, a saddened expression creeping onto his aged face. Bruce glanced up, a similar look written on his features, and just nodded simply. Words were not even needed now when they discussed the youngest Granger. Both Bruce and Ryuu were baffled about Tyson's new personality, and despite the amount of times they'd spoken privately about it, neither of them could come up with a reason that matched this sudden change in behaviour.

"I just _wish_ we knew what was wrong," Bruce spoke after a short silence, "I mean, he's **my** son, but I don't even know how to talk to him anymore... he just sits there looking as though he wants to be somewhere else..."

Bruce shook his head in confusion, turning his gaze to the back garden through the window, muttering almost inaudible, "I don't know him anymore..."

Ryuu could only watch sadly. He couldn't imagine how it much Bruce must be hurting. He rarely got to see Tyson, and their last few meetings seem to have been disturbed. They had little chance to speak when they were reunited in Russia, what with the World Championships and stopping Boris to worry about. Then when they returned to Japan, Bruce was constantly out of the house, meeting with Mr. Dickinson and helping to gather evidence for Voltaire's trial; not to mention trying to arrange a place for Kai to stay over those troubling weeks.

And now, when Bruce had hoped for a free and non-stressing stay, Tyson had no interest in spending anytime with _anyone_, not just his him.

Ryuu sighed, "just leave the little dude to it. What ever problems he has, he'll deal ya' dig?"

Bruce leaned against the side of the dojo wall, his eyes distant and still staring out of the window. "But what if he can't deal? He's only thirteen after all."

"Listen son," Ryuu stated firmly, nudging Bruce with the tip of his kendo stick, "I know Tyson better than anyone, even you. An' I know that you've got one hell of a kid, sure he has his issues, but you ain't seen nobody bounce back like Tyson does!"

"Really?" Bruce mumbled miserably, resting his forehead against the window frame and staring aimlessly into the garden.

Before Ryuu could even open his mouth to answer, an attentive cough sounded across the empty space of the dojo from the door. Both Ryuu and Bruce turned from their positions to find themselves looking at the boy they had just been discussing.

Tyson stood in the doorway, one hand resting on the open, wooden door. His upper body seem to be slightly more forward as though he had been wondering whether or not to enter. His eyes were focused on his father and grandpa, an emotionless expression on his face, though his eyes were softer and more comforting looking than they had been over the past week or so. It would appear that Tyson had been stood there a while and had heard most of the words shared between Ryuu and Bruce.

Bruce pushed himself hastily away from the wall, his eyes wide in surprise and lips slightly parted.

"Tyson, son, we were -"

"My ears were burning..." Tyson interrupted softly, a tiny smile creeping onto his face, "my ears were burning so I figured someone was talking about me. I came to investigate..."

There was a silence in the room as Bruce and Tyson's eyes stayed locked upon each other. A small gust of air from outside swept through the dojo, playing with Tyson's navy bangs that poked out from underneath his cap and shaped his face. His face which appeared so relaxed compared to how it had been over the past week. Bruce allowed a wave of relief spread through his body, a flame of hope that Tyson was back to normal flickering in his eyes.

Tyson would sometimes say the strangest and most random of things while in a tense situation, which could raise a few eyebrows but also it was soothing. Tyson always knew how to ease down the mood, and much like his Grandpa, he could be a real breath of fresh air. Bruce felt a similar smile to his sons creeping onto his face as he ran a hand gently across his forehead and closed his eyes for a second.

However, that second must have been a long one, because when he reopened his eyes, Tyson was now stood directly in front of him.

"Tyson... Wha'? -"

Tyson cut him off by throwing himself forward to hug his father around the waist.

"I missed you, dad!" Came his muffled voice as his face was pressed against Bruce's shirt.

Bruce stood silent, the only part of him that moved was his eyelids as he blinked repeatedly, coming to terms with what was happening. Slowly he glanced down at his son, and without even noticing, his arms had curled around Tyson's shoulders automatically. He gave a relieved sigh.

"I've missed you, Tyson," he whispered, his arms tightening as though he never wanted to let go. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you," Tyson mumbled, barely audible, "I just -"

"It doesn't matter," Bruce said firmly, letting go of his son and pulling him back so they could view each other properly. He looked straight into Tyson's deep blue eyes, "maybe I didn't realise how coming back here, with Hiro as well, could affect you so badly. We've been gone and left you here for such a long time now," Bruce lowered his eyes in regret, "it was stupid of me to come back and think you'd be okay with us. It's not fair on you, Tyson..."

Tyson almost wanted to hit him. Shake him and tell him he was wrong. Whatever time he had with his father and his brother were precious to him. He would much rather they didn't leave for such long periods, but it would be selfish of him to stop them. He knew very well that after his mothers death, Bruce had difficulty carrying on with his life. He found it too painful, too hard, to stay in Tokyo. Everywhere he looked he had a memory shared with his wife and that was slowly tearing him apart; he needed to leave. At first, Tyson had partially detested his father for leaving, but over the years he had gradually come to accept that this was his fathers way of coping with the pain. All he could do was enjoy the time when his father was here, and miss him when he was gone.

Although... swapping bodies with your anti-social friend can cause quite a inconvenience.

Maybe, after such a mentally draining week, Tyson believed things were starting to get back on track. Or maybe, that's simply what he wanted to believe. At the back of his mind, there was a nagging thought telling him that his Dad and brother would probably be leaving again soon, and he may not see them again for months, possibly years; it's not like that hadn't happened before.

And if that wasn't enough, Tyson knew that if he continued to worry and fret the way he did over Kai's well-being, he was going to completely exhaust himself.

But for this single moment, Tyson pushed his thoughts away and stamped down those feelings. For now, all he wanted to do now was rest; to pretend that everything was going be okay. Not forever. But at least up until the point where he could gather him thoughts collectively and plan his next move.

* * *

Max lay on his back on his bed. Above him he held him favourite tortoise soft toy and he stared thoughtfully into its black, marble eyes.

"Please, Max, don't do that."

Max rolled onto his, clasping the tortoise to his chest. Ray lay on the floor in the centre of Max's room on his chest, pieces of forgotten paper scattered around him. He was chewing on the tip of a plain blue, biro pen while his yellow, cat-like eyes flickered from Max to the tortoise.

"Do what?" Max asked innocently, his eyelids slipping to cover those sky blue eyes for a mille-second.

Ray pulled a distasteful face, "stare at that... cuddly toy like that. It freaks me out..."

Max snorted, "are you scared of my fluffy tortoise, Ray?" He asked, imitating a baby-like voice, as he crawled to the end of his bed and holding the soft toy in his outstretched arms at Ray.

Ray did nothing but roll his eyes, glancing back down at a text book that lay in front of him with disinterest. "Aren't you a bit old to still have teddies?" He mused aloud.

Max blinked. He pushed himself backwards into a sitting position, turning the soft toy around to stare into those black, shiny eyes again.

"I've had this since I was about four," he said, not talking to himself, but not really speaking to Ray either. Ray looked back over at the blonde now sat cross-legged on his bed, and he noticed how the tortoise looked rather old, and quite shabby. The colours were faded, and some of the material was ripped, the white inner-stuffing poking out at different places. But Max still stared at the toy fondly, the same way he looked at his beyblade. Ray bit the insides of his cheeks, suddenly feeling a little mean for his words.

"When my mum and dad were arguing a lot before they divorced..." Max began, his eyelid lowering, "my Grandma bought this for me, to try and keep me preoccupied. And it actually worked. When ever my parents started shouting; I would just go to my room and... I'd play all these imaginary games with this toy," Max chuckled humourlessly, "pretty stupid, isn't it?"

Ray leaned forward to rest his chin on the back of his hands, "no, that doesn't sounds stupid at all... your Grandma sounds like a pretty smart lady..." he paused for a moment, "say... was it the same Grandma who gave you the pendant that held Draciel?"

That cheerful smirk quickly returned to Max's face as he beamed proudly. "Yep! I kind of get the feeling she planned on me having Draciel right from the beginning. She always dropped little hints, y'know? But it's only recently that I realised... it's a pity I didn't get to see her when we were in America..."

"Oh, so she's your Grandma on your mothers side then?" Ray asked.

"Yeah! Despite her age, she looks scarily like my mum!" Max said brightly, "But they don't see each other that often. My Grandma has always lived in the countryside, my mum was raised with her on a ranch, but my mum wanted to become a scientist so she moved to the city... I think that's why my grandma and my dad are on such good terms despite him moving back to Japan; they both prefer a quieter and simpler lives..."

Max slowly trailed of into his own thoughts, while Ray, sensing the end of Max's speech, turned back to the homework his tutor had given him. Silence filled the room, but not an uncomfortable silence, more of a pleasant one which the two boys could easily share with one another. Max and Ray had become much closer friends while Ray had been living with Mr. Tate and his son. Max was happy to have company, and Ray found himself enjoying the homely feel that the house had, it reminded him of his village in China. Although, here in Japan, Ray knew he had a better chance to get a real education and the opportunities were much wider than they were back with the White Tiger clan.

Suddenly, Max leaped from his bed, the stuffed tortoise soaring from his hands as he did, and stood up with a cheerful smile on his face.

"I've got it!"

Ray jumped and looked up with a startled expression.

"You've got what?"

"My plan of action!" Max stated with pride. Ray merely blinked at him.

"I didn't realise you were planning for any sort of action..." he responded, baffled.

Max gave him a reproachful look, "just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean my brain isn't working!"

Ray laughed, holding his hands up in defence, "I wasn't throwing any accusations around. I'm just curious to know what you've been making plans for?"

Max chuckled in a very un-Max way, almost sinister, and Ray wondered vaguely if he wanted to know at all. There was a gleam in those sky-blue eyes and the smile plastered on his face could almost be called a proud smirk.

"The 'Kai-Investigation!'"

Ray's mouth actually dropped open.

"The _what-now_?"

Max faltered and his smile dropped with disappointment. "You don't like the name for it? I came up with it myself..."

One of Ray's eyebrows rose up as he could only stare in bewilderment at the blonde, who looked crestfallen.

"Max..." Ray started, taking a deep, calm breath, "I don't know what _'it'_ is?"

Max let out an exasperated huff, as though he was dealing with a silly five year old, He sat down on the edge of his bed, crossing his arms and legs in a very Kai-like manner, before eyeing Ray carefully, making sure he had his full attention.

"The 'Kai-Investigation' is our new project," Max said is a firm voice, closing his eyes and nodding on agreement with himself, "last night, after... after everything you told me," Ray noted how Max's voice suddenly lost that strong, firm edge and was gradually getting quieter. "about what Tyson has discovered about Kai... it - it made me want to _do_ something; something to help."

Those sky-blue eyes opened slowly, and fixed themselves on the floor. Max's eyebrows were furrowed and his forehead slightly creased, as though he were in deep thought. His jaw was locked tightly, giving his face an almost _pained_ expression. Slowly, his head lowered, his arms unfolded and his hands fell down the bed where his fingers grasped the duvet tightly.

Ray pushed himself up, worry suddenly over taking his body. He had never seen Max like this before. He had seen the Max through many different stages and emotions; happy, cheerful, competitive, lonely, pained... Each and every time, Max would come out of a situation with a smile plastered on his face, waving his hands excitedly but modestly, saying '_It was no big deal!_'

But Ray had never seen Max like _this_. Shaking with raging emotions; anger and hurt. So much so, the muscles forming along his arms from extensive training were extremely visible, and the veins along the backs of his hands - usually unnoticeable - were popping out so much it was almost disturbing to look at. It was unnatural - almost _scary_ - to see Max this way. This sort of behaviour was reserved for Kai, or Tyson, or even Ray himself.

"Max..." Ray whispered, surprisingly himself at how his voice caught in his throat, that single word coming out as barely more than air.

Max's body seemed to loose some of the tension at the sound or Ray's concerned, and almost _frightened_ voice, but the blonde did not look up, nor did he release the duvet from his tight grip. Finally, after taking a gulp of air, he managed to speak.

"Honestly, Ray," he stuttered, "I felt so _pathetic_ when you told me. I felt useless!" He looked up and Ray actually reeled backwards slightly in shock to see such self-hatred in those innocent eyes.

"We've done nothing - **I've** done nothing!" he spat out, feeling disgusted with himself, "I hardly noticed a thing! How could I not have?" he added to himself, "it's so clear and yet I didn't realise until you told me..."

"Realise what?" Ray asked, already knowing the answer, but understanding that this was something Max needed to get off his chest and say aloud.

"Tyson and Kai..." Max answered solemnly, "how much they're struggling... Tyson is exhausted, you can see it in his eyes. He's trying to do so much, he trying to _help_; but at the same time I can tell he's _lonely_. I know that feeling of being so close to your parents, but... you're unable to get too close..."

Max sighed.

"And Kai? I don't even know where to begin." His eyes met with Ray's again, and all in a second, that pure, child-like, innocent look fell back to his face as he looked at Ray questioningly.

"How long do you think Kai has been abused for?"

Ray inhaled shakily.

What do you do when you find out one of your friends is being hurt in their own home?

All the expected emotions arose. Shock, horror, hurt, disgust, anger. But then what...? Considering how serious the situations was... hadn't the Bladebreakers taken the news rather well? What had they done to prevent it so far? Hardly anything. Wouldn't the first thing you'd do is tell someone? Why hadn't they gone to the police? Or told an adult, such as Mr. Dickinson who cared for each member of the Bladebreakers welfare more than anything.

Ray could barely understand himself, but... this was _Kai._

Kai Hiwatari.

Maybe they just hadn't fully grasped the seriousness of the situation; but Ray couldn't help but feel that Kai was _okay_. That whatever he was having to go through, he was dealing with it. After all, Kai has never spoken a word of what goes on at his home, and he was given the option to leave but he _choose_ to stay with Voltaire.

Yet... at the same time... Voltaire had _whipped_ Tyson believing he was Kai, and Kai's body was littered with scars, which - although faint and barely visible - had been gathered over years of abuse. Not to mention the tattoos.

"Max..." Ray started, feeling slightly ashamed of what he was about to say, "maybe it isn't as bad as we think. I know Voltaire is a lot more..._strict_ that most guardians; but Kai had told Tyson countless times to not get involved. Maybe we should just leave Kai to sort himself out before we go rushing in trying to save the day."

Max's mouth was slightly open as he blinked at Ray in shook. Ray squirmed guiltily under that gaze and refused to meet Max's eyes.

"I'm not saying we should completely abandon him to cope on his own, but maybe we should wait until Kai makes the first mo-"

"He could be being beaten right now, Ray."

Ray couldn't help but cringe at the emptiness in Max's voice.

"It's not like I'm suggesting we go barging into his house and drag him out," Max said, looking directly at Ray, trying to will him to understand, "but - like Tyson - I want to know more. I've been curious about Kai for a long time, but I've never asked or delved into the matter because it's Kai's business.

"But, despite it being something we'd rather not have to deal with and despite whether or not we like it; Kai _is _being abused. I care about him, and as his friends, we _have_ to do something."

Ray was silent for a few minutes, rolling over his thoughts.

Max's words were the truth, the hard truth. It didn't matter what they thought about it, or how they wished things could be different. The world doesn't care about the people in it. No matter what problems arise, time keeps ticking and the world keeps bringing new days. It does not stop for anyone.

It definitely hadn't stopped for Kai.

How long had he been tormented the way he is? When did his suffering begin?

'_Property of BioVolt.'_

Everything finally seemed to sink in as the truth sunk home for Ray. Maybe it was his own stress over the past couple of days that had caused him to ignore reality. Whatever the reason, he pushed it aside in his head. What was important right now, was helping his friends. Tyson couldn't keep going at this alone, he relied on his friends for support; and it was about time Kai was offered some support where he really needed it.

Ray looked up and met Max's gaze.

"The 'Kai-Investigation' it is then."

* * *

**FINALLY!**

**Chapter 24, done and dusted. At last I can relax a little... before I go back to work, **_**again**_**.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. And I'm going to make a start on the next chapter tomorrow probably, hopefully it won't take as long, seeing as though I'm not working as much over the next couple of weeks.

* * *

**

--

_Let's have a 'Gay-Off'_

_Hands on the table and lips pursed!_

--

* * *

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	25. Chapter 25

**This past month has been filled with PAIN!**

**First of all; I had my back-piece tattoo started. And I mean FULL back-piece, top-to-bottom, left-to-right. I had the entire outline done which took around two hours, and every obscene word under the sun came hissing out of my mouth.**

**Secondly, I think I was dancing a little too crazy one Friday night and I strained all my neck. I got an hours sleep before I had to go to work at 6am Saturday morning for nine hours on feet that had been wearing 4 inch heels all night. I swear I was ready to cry by the time my shift finished.**

**And finally. A friend and I - for **_**a-bit-of-a-laugh**_** - donned boxing gloves and pranced around each other making snarly faces. Then all of a sudden, she left-hooked me in my ear. And I simply cannot believe how much it hurt.**

**Well, my pain aside; I think I really need to say thank you to everyone so far who has reviewed, especially those who have read and reviewed every chapter and have stuck by since chapter one (I honestly can't believe it's been nearly two years since I first began this story!)**

**This chapter is a bit of 'Pick N Mix' - there's a bit of everyone, and hopefully there's something to suits all you readers! So please enjoy and review!

* * *

**

_I wanted to create my own world. _

_A world full of colour where everyone could play. _

_One big party that never ends._

_**Michael Alig

* * *

**_

**Chapter 25 - Scattered Thoughts  
**

Monday night rolled by and soon the sun was arising ready for a new day. Though despite the glorious weather, Tyson Granger was definitely not feeling very peachy. He had actually managed to come up with a downside effect with being back in his own body.

'_I have to go back to school...' _he thought miserably, _'Back to math... Urgh, back to __**Hilary**_..."

Tyson glared viciously out the window and at the twittering birds that dared wake him up. Tyson groaned irritably and flopped his head back down onto his pillow. He knew he should probably get up now or else he'd be late, but...

'_Fifteen more minutes wont hurt,_' he reassured himself and closed his eyes.

No sooner had these thoughts passed over his mind, Tyson heard a tremendous "HYAHH" and Grandpa came flying into the room, which gained a rather unmanly screech from Tyson. The bluenette dived from his bed, face-planting the floor in a heap as Grandpa whacked the pillow with his kendo stick in the exact place where Tyson's head had been seconds before.

"Yo T-Bone! That was some quick-thinking move!" Grandpa exclaimed, "though the landing could have been more graceful! What d'you land on your face for, homie?"

Tyson groaned in response. He pushed himself of off the floor, the side of his face throbbing. Slowly, and with a _very_ dissatisfied look upon his features, he turned to glare at his Grandpa.

"Why can't you be more _normal_?" Tyson whined.

Grandpa let out a bark of laughter.

"Now where's the thrill in being normal?" He asked gleefully, "I just gotta get your bag o' bones outta bed somehow. Now hop your little tush to the bathroom!" Grandpa began to exit the room, only pausing to add: "Or you won't get no grub before the school bell, ya dig?"

"What!?!" Tyson yelled, "no breakfast?! You'd let me starve?!"

All he heard was his wacky Grandpa chuckle away down the corridor before the golden-oldie began whistling; badly out of tune.

Tyson grumbled something incoherent, before pulling of his pyjama top and dumping on his bedroom floor. He headed towards the bathroom to catch a quick shower.

* * *

Hiro sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen, reading the newspaper that was dropped off this morning and munching on a slice of toast. His father had gone to the supermarket to pick up a few bits, and Tyson was probably still in bed.

And Grandpa...?

Hiro frowned as the sound of badly pitched whistling became louder. A matter of seconds later, Grandpa came bounding into the kitchen. He slam the tip of his kendo stick on the breakfast table, scaring the life out of Hiro and sending his coffee everywhere.

"Grandpa!" Hiro shrieked, jumping from his seat and quickly grabbing some kitchen roll the clear up the mess.

"AH!" Grandpa yelled, pointing his stick into Hiro's face, "Gotta be quicker! You need to sharpen your reflexes, sonny!" He positioned himself in a fighting stance, "You've gotten sloppy while you've been away! Take THIS!"

Grandpa lunged forward, his kendo stick above his head. Hiro let out a strangled cry, before throwing his now soggy newspaper at his Grandpa - which hit the old guy squarely in the face - and scurrying around to the other side of the table. Grandpa let out what sounded like a war-cry, his kendo stick coming crashing down onto the kitchen surface, smashing straight through a carton of orange juice and sending the orange liquid everywhere.

Hiro panted clutching the table tightly as Grandpa stared at the flattened juice box, as though wondering why it was suddenly so... _flat_.

"Why can't you be more _normal_?" Hiro asked, dragging his palm down his face before picking up the kitchen roll that was now on the floor after it had gone flying from his arms in the chaos. He proceeded to begin cleaning up the mess.

"Y'know, T-Bone just asked me the exact same thing!" Grandpa said, rather happily, his attention having now left the squashed juice box. "and you know what I said to the dude?"

"I don't ca-"

"I said, '_T-Bone, where's the thrill in being normal!_'"

Hiro rolled his eyes, "so I take it you attacked him as well for no reason?"

"Argh! You kids today!" Grandpa lectured, "trying to give you lessons here; keep you on your toes! But do you appreciate it! No way, ho-zay!"

"I'm not exactly a kid anymore though, Grandpa," Hiro stated, "I've got a career now and I'm travelling the world."

"Well, I can't deny that," Grandpa said thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "but as a grown-up now, you need to squeeze a little bit more time in for your family, ya dig?"

Hiro suddenly looked very uncomfortable. His face twitched slightly and he furrowed his eyebrows. Slowly he straitened himself up to face his Grandpa properly.

"Dad told me the other day that he thinks the reason why Tyson has been acting so odd lately is because we're never around and then we both show up suddenly and act like nothing has changed..."

Although deep down, Hiro knew this was not the reason for Tyson's behaviour. _No_, he thought almost angrily, _the reason behind all that happened to be __**Kai. **_But despite this, somewhere in the back of his mind, Hiro had always known that his fathers and his own absence had always affected Tyson, and not all in a positive way. Tyson had become more independent, stronger and all the more loving; even though his father and brother were not around, he still opened himself to anyone and he offered friendship and support to those around him. But, in other ways, Tyson had also become weaker and lonely. Hiro knew Tyson clung desperately to those precious to him - and that could be deciphered as an admirable trait, however...

Tyson clung onto people like this because of his fear of abandonment.

Nobody ever wants to be alone, but Tyson absolutely despised the idea of being lonely and having no one - he'd known the feeling a few times in his life. So, he opened his arms to anyone who he could get along with and he was truly a '_friends-forever'_ kind of person.

But... Hiro couldn't help but feel that because of Tyson's easy-going personality he would be taken advantage of. Hiro, himself, partially felt like he was taking advantage of Tyson's kindness. Because, no matter what they may have done, Tyson _always_ forgives those he cares for.

"Now you listen here," Grandpa said firmly, interrupting Hiro's thoughts, "there ain't no denying that Tyson misses you and your dad, but he's a tough little cookie and he don't crumble easily" - Hiro rolled his eyes at his Grandpa's use of words - "and I don't think it has anything to do with the way Tyson's being acting recently."

"So why do you think he's been acting weird then?" Hiro asked, trying to sound natural.

Grandpa scratched his chin again.

"I'd say it has more to do with his friends than us," he said after a while, "and it caused a bit of a personality-swap."

Hiro coughed, saliva catching in his throat. He blinked weakly and looked up at his Grandpa.

"What?"

"Mm-hmm," Grandpa nodded as if agreeing with himself, "you'd have to be blind not to catch it. Tyson's been acting odd, and the K-man wasn't his usual self either, and all the other little dudes where on the edge. It was like... T-bone became T-man; and K-man became K-bone."

Hiro blinked again, "_what_?"

Grandpa smiled knowingly, and Hiro's eyes widened somewhat.

"I think Tyson may have discovered some new things about his buddy Kai over the past week or so," Grandpa said, the same smile upon his face while Hiro could only stare disbelievingly. "Sometimes when you need to understand a person, you gotta take a little walk in their shoes."

Hiro's mouth nearly fell open. Did Grandpa _know_ something? He couldn't! There was no way possible!

"Grandpa... w-what _exactly_ are you talking about here...?" Hiro asked cautiously.

"Let me lay it down this way, Hirri." Hiro's eye twitched - he despised that childhood nickname. "Your Grandpa here... he don't miss a thing."

Grandpa chuckled to himself as Hiro's face seemed to stretch with shock so much he didn't look recognisable. The soggy kitchen roll in his hand dripping with orange juice as Hiro's fingers tightened around it.

"Yo dude. I thought you were cleaning that up now. Chop-chop!" Grandpa said, giving Hiro a nudge with his kendo stick.

Hiro frowned, shaking his head slowly, forcing himself to believe that his Grandpa was just being his usual crazy and cryptic self and that his words a minute ago meant nothing. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but feel his Grandpa knew a lot more than he was fully letting on; even if it seemed impossible. Hiro looked at the soggy bundle of paper in his hand, another frown line appearing on his forehead.

"Remind me again why I'm the one cleaning this up?" Hiro asked in annoyance, "I seem to remember you being the one who smashed the carton."

"Ah - ! Well, Hiro-my-man. I'd love to help you out, but at my age; my back ain't what it used to be!" Grandpa lied quickly and began to march out of the room, ignoring Hiro's shouts of protest.

"Oh I believe that! Coming from the man who just leapt into the air and sliced through a carton of orange juice without breaking a sweat!"

* * *

Ray wandered inside the BBA building, heading to the reception where he could sign in. The receptionist smiled at him as usual, but this time he spoke.

"Ray, Mr. Dickinson asked if he could see you straight away, he's warned your tutor you might be a little late," the receptionist said, "he's in his office."

Ray nodded, curious to know why Mr. Dickinson would suddenly want to see him, "do you know what it's about?"

"No idea," the receptionist replied, "but he'd seemed rather excited."

"Okay, thanks."

Ray placed the pen back down over the guest list and headed towards the elevator. He knew Mr. Dickinson's office was on the top floor so he hit the button marked _five_. It wasn't long before the doors _pinged!_ and opened; a few people exiting the little metal room, leaving it to himself. The lift journey was rather quick and undisturbed, and soon Ray was stood outside a wooden door where a plate hung with the words '_Mr. S. Dickinson_' upon it.

Ray eagerly knocked, curious to know what Mr. Dickinson wanted to see him for.

"Come in!" came the cheery voice from inside, and Ray pushed down the handle and entered the cosy little office.

"Ah Ray!" Mr. Dickinson greeted, standing from his desk, "please, take a seat." He gestured towards a comfortable sofa at the side of the room. Ray took a seat as Mr. Dickinson collected his laptop and came to join him.

"Well, I suppose you're interested to know why I called you here?" Mr. Dickinson began, placing his laptop down on a glass table in front of the sofa, "so I wont keep you waiting...

"We have begun preparations for another Beyblade Tournament to be held!"

Ray blinked in surprise. As the news settled in he felt his mouth curve into an excited smile, a sharp fang slipping over his bottom lip.

"Seriously?!?!" He exclaimed.

"Very seriously!" Mr. Dickinson replied, not being able to contain much of his own excitement, "Of course, it wont be for a few months yet, and we've got a lot of planning to do. After the... _fiasco_ at the last World Championships," Ray noted how Mr. Dickinson frowned here, "the Board were very sceptical about allowing us to hold another competition-"

"What?" Ray interrupted suddenly. Mr. Dickinson sighed.

"There were a lot of complaints , m'boy," Mr. Dickinson said, sounding rather weary, "parents worried about heir children playing the sport when they saw some of the violence take place in the finals. I don't suppose you've forgotten about the injuries you received during your own match?"

'_How could I forget?_' Ray asked himself, his left hand unconsciously going to stroke his right wrist which was badly sprained during his match against Bryan of the Demolition Boys.

"It's caused lot's of trouble for us over the past couple of months," Mr. Dickinson continued, leaning back against the sofa, rubbing his forehead. "People believe that if the sport of Beyblade could contain such violence, then there should be an age limit of at least 18-"

"_What?" _Ray interrupted again before he could stop himself. Mr. Dickinson nodded sadly, as Ray clenched his fists.

There was no way they could possible pass an age limit on Beyblade! It was a sport played and loved by children as young as five across the world; perhaps even younger. In his home village, kids were picking up the spinning tops as soon as they could hold them. If the Board thought that they could deprive them of this then they were wrong. It was simply _unnatural_ to take away someone's Beyblade, they put their heart and soul into the game!

"That's not all..." Mr. Dickinson said bitterly, "other people wanted the sport banned completely." Ray's eyes widened. "There's been protests to have all Beyblade with Bit-beasts to be collected and secured away..."

"But...! H-How come we haven't heard about any of this!?!" Ray managed to stammer out.

"We've hushed it up as much as we can," Mr. Dickinson said with another sigh, "and we've managed to convince the Board to allow us another Tournament to prove that Beyblade is a safe game. So that brings us back to were we started." Mr. Dickinson smiled. "All the teams who competed in the World Championships will be invited, and you've got one chance to prove what the real spirit of Beyblading is all about! But for now you need to keep this quiet until we have a formal press release."

"Sure, no problem," Ray said, "But we will be allowed to tell our relatives and such wont we?"

Mr. Dickinson chuckled, "Of course! I doubt that Tyson or Max would be able to contain themselves anyway, and I take it you will want to contact your friends from the White Tigers? And I'm sure Kai will be very eager to compete again, though I doubt he will show it.

"Now, all I need you to do is give one of these consent forms to each of your team-mates, including Kenny. We need our star engineer after all!"

Mr. Dickinson pulled his laptop onto his lap. Ray leaned closer and blinked at what he saw.

"Do you have information on all of us," he asked suddenly, pointing at the screen.

Mr. Dickinson glanced at him before focusing back down at his files. On the screen were a number of files, some titled as tournaments (Ray recognised the Asian, American and European on there), others were names such things as '_Defence, Attack and Speed_.' But what caught Ray's interest were fives files write as the top of the screen each named after a member of the Bladebreakers.

Mr. Dickinson chuckled, "Of course we do, m'boy!" He patted Ray rather patronizingly on the shoulder. "You can't expect us to create a team of Bladers without knowing anything about them!"

Ray leaned forward slight, his eyes narrowing at the files. He glanced briefly over the ones labelled _Max Tate_, _Tyson Granger _and _Kenny Saien_, his eyes flickering to the file under his own name, before they finally rested on the one entitled _Kai Hiwatari_.

'_I want to know more. I've been curious about Kai for a long time.'_

Ray wondered what sort of information Mr. Dickinson might keep in those files.

"Can I see them?" Ray asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Ah - sorry Ray," Mr. Dickinson said offhandedly, "Only myself and your guardians are allowed to look at these, at least until you're eighteen."

Ray grinned and dropped back against the back of the sofa, trying to play it natural, "oh come on, they can't be all that important can they? Besides they're about _us_ so it's only fair we get to look at them."

Mr. Dickinson chuckled, "sorry Ray, it's not allowed. But you are right about one things. They don't contain anything particularly interesting. Health records and such, and a little background information, which I'm sure you know all about already."

Ray sighed, trying to not to show the disappointment he felt inside, "Oh well, doesn't matter then, I guess."

Feeling a little deflated, Ray's eyes could not stop jumping over the laptop. His curiosity was getting the better of him, and even as Mr. Dickinson handed him the consent forms to give to his team-mates; he found himself thinking of ways he could look at those files.

* * *

"Have a good day, Lord Voltaire," Leana said, handing Voltaire's briefcase to him with a small bow.

Voltaire accepted the item held out for him with a '_thank you_' before he swept through the open front doors of the mansion towards the car waiting for him. Leana watched from the top of the stone steps as Juro, the chauffeur, held the rear car door open for Voltaire. She closed the door after a few moments and moved into the living room, heading for the window. Standing just behind the curtains, Leana peered outside, watching the black car exit the grounds; the electric gates closing after it.

Slowly, she let out a shaky sigh, her heart beating faster.

If all was according to schedule, Voltaire should not be returning from his Tokyo office for a couple of hours at least. Juro will most likely stay in the city; on call in case Voltaire needed to go someplace else and there was only one other member of the household staff working with Leana that day. This was one of the only chances she was going to get.

Leaving the living area, Leana headed upstairs to wear she had left her cleaning equipment earlier this morning, just outside one of the guest rooms.

"Sayuri?" Leana called out down the empty hall, and out of one of the open doors, a head popped out.

"Yes, Leana?" the young maid, Sayuri, asked.

"Could you make a start on the guest rooms, m'dear?" Leana asked, handing the petite brunette a bottle of polish and cloth.

"Of course. Do the beddings need washing?"

"No, not in any of the guest rooms," Leana said, "but the servant quarters may need looking at, and Kai's bedding will need to be stripped."

"Okay!" Sayuri replied brightly, quickly tightening the elastic bobble that held her hair up. "Say, where _is_ Master Kai? I haven't seen him since Saturday?"

Leana flinched, bowing her head to hide her darkened expression. Her aged face twisting ever so slightly as she unconsciously bit her bottom lips. when she looked back up again to answer the innocent question, she forced a small smile onto her face.

"Kai is staying with his Beyblade friends for a few days," Leana answered with a strained voice. "Now, make a start on those rooms; I'll be back to help you shortly."

Sayuri - completely oblivious to the blatant change in Leana's behaviour - nodded with a cheery smile, picked up another cloth and went into the first guest room to make a start on the cleaning.

Leana watched her go before turning around and going back downstairs. She went straight into the kitchen, filled a glass with water and picked up a cloth. Her heart picking up speed again, Leana then headed towards the cellar, stopping outside the door. She listened carefully for any sounds, as though she was expecting Voltaire to suddenly come home, or an unexpected visit from one of the other servants. Hearing nothing, Leana took a deep breath, before pressing the door handle down and flicking on the light on the wall just inside the cellar entrance.

The long, narrow stone passageway below her lit up, giving her the light she needed to get down the steps. She could feel herself begin to shake; no longer with the worry that she might be caught disobeying what Voltaire had wished; but in fear of what she was about to see.

Her foots echoed on the stone floor as she made her way to the last door on the right. She managed to lift the bar-lock - with much difficulty though - and prepared herself.

Slowly she pushed open the door.

The horrified gasp could not have been prevented no matter how prepared she may how been.

Blood was flecked across the centre of the back wall and along the floor, and in the middle of the room was Kai.

He was lying on his front, his resting on one of his arms; the another above his head. It looked as though he had tried crawling but only failed and collapsed. From what Leana could see of him; he was not in good shape. His hair was soaked with blood, now dry and crusted, tying his once silver and blue now crimson locks together in bloodied clumps. Some parts of his clothing were slightly ripped, and for one terrifying moment, Leana believed he were dead, only the shuddering movements of his chest expanding relieved her.

Hesitantly she moved towards his crumpled and defeated form, as though any sudden movements would cause him to shatter. She knelt down in front of him, placing the glass of water and cloth next to her legs. Slowly and gently, she reached out placed a hand on the back of his head, though he made no response.

Tears arose in her eyes, but she forced them down, sniffing hard. She moved each of her hands under his arms, and pulled him up as lightly as she could as though he were made of glass, and pulled him towards her lap, rolling him over as she did. Another gasp escaped her lips as she looked upon his beaten face; almost unrecognisable.

The bruising was much more apparent now, the colours more vivid and sickening to look at. The swelling was larger and Leana could only begin to imagine how painful it must be.

With Kai's head now resting on her lap, Leana took the cloth and dipped a little part of it into the water and began washing some of the blood from around his mouth and nose.

The cold liquid making contact with his skin brought Kai from his unconscious state, and his eyes began to open, though his vision was blurred and dark. AS soon as he awoke, his head began to pound, and the powerful aches and twinges across his body were painful reminders of the beating he had received. A groan escaped between his lips.

"Kai?" Leana breathed, her voice almost silent.

Kai's eye dropped shut again through exhaustion and reopening them was a difficult task; one which he only just managed a few seconds later. His vision was slightly sharper this time, and he squinted as he noticed a face above him, trying to recognise the person.

"...Le-ah-na...?"he croaked, his throat dry and raspy, and almost immediately this sent him into a coughing fit, his lungs shuddering painfully.

Leana quickly lifted his head and brought the glass of water to his lips, tipping the glass and allowing the water to rush into his mouth. However, he barely managed to swallow a mouthful, and most of his simply dripped from the corner of his lips, dribbling down his chin; making him look downright pathetic. Leana bit her lip hard, forcing back tears once again.

Leana waited until the coughing had subsided before she dared place the glass against his lips again, and this time he drank more gratefully, though some water still escaped his mouth.

After the glass was drained, Kai's eyes fell shut again and he slumped his head back against Leana's lap as she stroked a hand through his matted hair. It tore her apart she him like this. A boy she had known and taken care of since he was a baby, and had grown to love over the years. The feelings of disgust with Voltaire - and with herself for never intervening - were so intense it was enough to wrench her heart into pieces.

Gently, Leana lifted Kai's head again, only to shift herself from underneath him. She placed his head back down as softly as she could on the stone floor before rising to her feet. Glancing around, she spotted two blankets, neatly folded upon one another. These are probably what Kai had been trying to reach. She picked them up and unfolded one of them, throwing it out and over to cover Kai's freezing body. The other she placed underneath his head.

She picked up the glass and cloth and straightened herself up, her eyes portraying sadness and grief. Kai had opened his own eyes and turned his head to see where she was.

And as Leana slowly backed away from him towards the door, a shaky and blood stained hand slithered out from beneath the blanket and reached out for her, begging for her to stay.

Leana almost crumbled at the sight, and this time, she could not hold back the tears. They fell freely down her face. It killed her to turn her back and close the door on the boy, pleading with her to stay with and comfort him.

If it were an option, she would have stayed with him all day and night. but it was not an option.

Voltaire was her master, and she could not disobey.

* * *

**I'm so mean to Kai... T_T**

**I hope everyone enjoyed! I feel a lot better knowing you didn't have to wait two months for this one! Though, the next chapter may take a little longer. I'm going on holiday next week, and I'm seriously so excited! Back to Metal Camp 09 for sun, beer and heavy metal! My idea of heaven!**

**I have a recommendation for everyone! I recently found an amazing fanfic that I think most of you would enjoy:**

**Past And Present by zzdoricorezz**

**Honestly, it's brilliant, and I don't think it's getting the recognition it deserves. I've never seen such a unique and original take on the relationship between Kai and Boris (No yaoi, no rape, no sexual abuse). So, please give it ago!**

**Anyway, reviews are, as always, very much appreciated. And I'll see everyone next chapter!

* * *

**

**--**

_Why Yes!_

_I am made of awesome._

_Thank you for noticing!_

**--

* * *

**

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ahahaha. My GOD! I have just seen the funniest thing!**

**Did anyone see **_**Panorama: The Truth About Happy Hour **_**on BBC 1 on Monday 10th August?**

**No?**

**Go watch it on BBC iPlayer. Like, now!**

**Ahahaha, y'know which town that documentary all about binge drinking was filmed in?**

**MINE! I was probably one of the drunken girls they found KO'd on the pavement! **

**...Sorry, I found that WAY too amusing.**

**Well, I've got to apologize for the delay with this chapter. And unfortunately I can't promise future chapters will be any quicker. Late last month I was offered permanent full-time hours and - my mind on the money as always - I accepted. And guess what - I FUCKING HATE IT! That is all.

* * *

**

_That's life._

_If nothing else, its life. _

_It's real, and sometimes it fuckin' hurts,_

_But it's sort of all we have._

_**Garden State

* * *

**_

Chapter 26 - Bad Moods and Memories: 1

_Monday Night_

Tyson lowered his head so it was touching the wooden floor of the dojo He closed one eye, took aim... and flicked the turquoise marble across the smooth floor towards the goal Max had made with his hands.

"GOAL!" He roared with delight as the marble was seemingly rolling straight towards Max's open hands. When suddenly -!

"NO!!!" Tyson shrieked, the little glass ball catching on the smallest of grooves in the floor and veering off course. Max chuckled.

"So..." he said in a gleeful drawl, "that's Tyson _still_ on... _zero_. And me on... six!"

Tyson huffed, pushing himself up from his lying position on the floor, and sat up. He crossed his arms moodily, "this is a stupid game anyway."

Ray - who had been sat watching the '_game_' being played out before him with a disbelieving face - sighed with relief and rubbed his sore eyes that had been transfixed watching that damn marble roll across the room for the last half hour.

"Don't be a sore loser, Ty," Max said with a smirk, also pushing himself up off the floor and collecting the marble, which he placed in the pocket of his shorts. He then glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh man, we should get going," Max exclaimed, looking at Ray, "dad will freak if we're not home soon!"

Ray tried to hide the look of gratitude he felt at those words. He didn't want to upset Tyson; but today his mind was buzzing with questions. The files he had seen on Mr. Dickinson's computer were grating his curiosity, it's as though he wouldn't feel satisfaction until he had read them. Well, mainly just Kai's file; but it wouldn't hurt to have a look at his own would it?

But the problem was... how on earth would he get to Mr. Dickinson's computer? And even if - somehow - he did manage the first task, Ray disliked to admit it, but he was atrocious when it came to technology. Having grown up in a small mountain village that did not use electricity, Ray found himself lacking in knowledge when it came to anything technical - hell, even the microwave still got the better of him from time to time.

Ray hadn't even told the others about the upcoming tournament. Well, _upcoming_ is probably the wrong word, it could be months yet until Mr. Dickinson had even finalized the plans, but Ray knew just the though of another tournament would send his friends into hysterical excitement. However, he just decided against telling them for now, he didn't know why - maybe he wanted Kai to be around when he broke the news.

With a sigh, Ray pulled himself to his feet. Kenny appeared ready to leave as well, laptop folded under his arms and jacket already on.

"Oh, one thing though," Max said suddenly with a little excitement in his voice, "this weekend my dad is going out of town - collecting some orders that never turned and blah blah blah. But! Ray and me have got the house to ourselves, so d'you want to come stay over?"

Tyson blinked in surprise, "your dad's letting you stay on your own?"

Max scratched the back of his head off-handily, "yeah, but I get the feeling he wouldn't have if Ray wasn't living with us, eheh..."

Tyson chuckled. "Yeah, I'll stay over," he said, his face lighting up, "Oh, I'll get Gramps to get us some popcorn, and some sweets, and some chocolate, and -"

"You coming too Kenny?" Max interrupted Tyson before the bluenette got too carried away. Kenny gave a little nod with a smile. "Awesome! Hey! We'll have to drag Kai out -"

Max mentally slapped himself when he saw Tyson's expression sink rapidly.

An awkward silence took over the room. Max scratched his arm shiftily as he watched Tyson start picking at the wooden floor with his fingernails. Although it had only been twenty-four hours since they had last seen him; the way in which Kai departed from the dojo had left all of them feeling rather down. Tyson especially seeing as though they hadn't exactly separated on good terms.

Ray cleared his throat. "Yeah that's a good idea, Max!" He said, giving the blonde a reassuring smile and trying to bring the cheer back. "We'll have to go over to his house sometime and ask him."

Max nodded and gave a weak smile, though noting how Tyson didn't appear to have cheered up.

"Well, I'll guess we'll see you tomorrow, Ty!" Ray said as he gave a little wave and headed for the door, earning only a grunt in return from the bluenette. Max shifted on the spot a little, before biding goodbye as well and hurried on after Ray.

"Don't let it get you down, Tyson."

Tyson looked up to see Kenny stood in the doorway ready to leave as well.

"Remember, before you two swapped bodies; we only used to see Kai on the weekends . I'm sure he'll come over on Saturday to drag you out of bed!" Kenny chuckled.

"I don't know, Chief," Tyson sighed, and went back to dragging his fingernails along the floor. "He just upped and left yesterday, he didn't even wait to see if I was alright... I think he's probably still mad with me because of the things I said..."

"Of course he'll be mad at you!" Kenny stated with another laugh, "he's _Kai_! That's what he's like! Give him a few days to _sulk_ and I'm sure he'll be back to make you pay for it with extra training!"

"What about Voltaire?"

Kenny's smiled slipped away with that question. He was _trying_ to cheer Tyson up, he didn't want the conversation to end up _here_. His face twisted little as he thought of a way to steer the conversation in a different direction. However, Tyson already had an answer for his own question and Kenny could take a good guess of what that answer was.

In Tyson's mind, Kai was probably receiving a world of abuse. After all, he had also been on the receiving end of Voltaire's malicious temper and he'd heard and seen enough of the mans spiteful personality over the eight days he occupied Kai's body. He didn't need to be a genius to know Kai was most likely acquiring some sort of _punishment_; if he already had not.

And what stabbed his mood was the fact that it was his - Tyson's - fault.

Kenny may be a genius when it came to technicality and fair play; but he definitely was not a genius when it came to Kai. Not anybody had really earned a distinction in that area.

After a few moments of gather himself but failing to put together a sentence, Kenny finally managed to speak with fake cheerfulness in his voice.

"Chin up, Tyson!" He said, sounding somewhat like Grandpa. G. "Everything will be alright!"

Tyson didn't not look the slightest convinced as Kenny left the dojo.

Kenny caught up with Ray and Max a little down the street.

"Chief," Ray said sharply as soon as he was next to them, "you're good with computers, right?"

Max snorted with laughter at this and said, "understatement of the century!"

Ray ignored him and awaited the brunettes answer.

"Well... _yes_," Kenny replied after a few seconds, vaguely wondering if Ray had only just noticed his knowledge and affection for computers recently. "Why do you ask?"

Still ignoring Max - who was giggling at him - Ray chewed his bottom lip slightly as they continued walking. Kenny was staring up at him quizzically waiting for him to speak.

"This morning when I went for my tutoring, Mr. Dickinson called me up to his office.." Ray began, "he told me there's going to be another Beyblade tournament -"

"WHAT!?!" Max and Kenny shrieked in sync, almost bowling Ray over with the volume. They stopped in their tracks as Max bounded in front of him, hopping from foot to foot excitedly.

"You're serious!?" He almost-yelled ecstatically, a huge gin dancing on his face, "please please tell me you're being serious!"

Ray couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"I'm being serious, Max. Though it could be months yet," Ray added, "apparently Mr. Dickinson has been struggling to arrange another tournament... y'know especially after the World Championships."

"That honestly doesn't surprise me," Kenny piped up, "but why didn't you say something earlier? I mean, what about Tyson? And Kai?"

"Well, this is where I need your help, Chief," Ray said with a sigh. He walked to the side of the path and sat down on a stone wall. "Mr. D had his laptop open at the time and I saw a bunch of files named after each one of us - he just said it was general information and stuff... But - I dunno - I just _really_ wanted to have a look at Kai's file."

"Why didn't you just ask?" Max inquired, coming over and leaning against the wall next to Ray.

Ray rolled his eyes.

"I _did_. But Mr. Dickinson said as we're underage we're not allowed to."

"Aw! That's bull!" Max cried, earning himself a light smack from Ray.

"Don't start swearing, Kai's bad enough!"

Max grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but, come on! We should be allowed to look at them, they're about _us!_"

"Yeah, I know, I tried that approach, but the answer was still no," Ray replied with another sigh as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "So that's why I wanted to ask the Chief is he knows anyway I could, maybe... get those files _off_ Mr. Dickinson's computer...?"

Max's eyes widened. "Whoa, Ray, I always thought you were a goody-goody!"

Kenny shifted awkwardly.

"It _is_ possible. But you'd have to do it from Mr. Dickinson's computer," he began, stuffing one hand inside the pocket on his shorts as he searched around for something. "If you could somehow get onto his computer, you could use..." after pausing and fishing around in the seemingly bottomless pockets for a few seconds, Kenny withdrew a little black, inch-thick stick of plastic. "You could use _this_ to copy the files and then we could have a look at them on my laptop."

Ray took the little stick from Kenny's hand and held it up to his face where he stared at it blankly. The plastic was smooth and shiny and about the length of a stick of chewing gum. However, even if Ray was to stand there all day and take in every ounce of detail that this thing had - he wouldn't be any closer to knowing what it was.

"And _this_ is...?"

Max couldn't contain himself again. He burst into another fit of laughter, and Ray could feel himself burning red.

"Honestly Ray, people would think you're from another planet!" Max choked out through his laughter. He took the little stick from Ray with both hands and - pulling gently - one of the ends came off like a cap to reveal a small rectangle of metal. Ray's eyes widened suddenly as the little stick suddenly became more familiar.

"Oh! Don't tell me! I know what this is!" He almost squealed as he frantically scanned all his memories from the few Information Technology lessons his tutor had given him. "It's.... erm - you plug it into a computer - It's..."

"A memory stick!" Max butted in triumphantly, amusement tugging his lips as Ray scowled at him, "but you are right, you can connect it to your computer with the USB -"

"Universal Serial Bus," Kenny interjected quickly, and Max frowned at him.

"Don't be such a geek, Chief," he said plainly before turning his attention back to Ray, "if you can get to Mr. Dickinson's computer and plug this in, you could copy the files that you want to see and put them on here. Then we could look at them on any other computer!"

Ray's forehead creased a little.

"It isn't hard is it?" He asked taking the memory stick back from Max and replacing the cap. "Because I'm _sure_ you guys have picked up that I'm not exactly brilliant when it comes to this stuff."

"Nah, it's easy!" Max said pushing away from the wall and began walking again, Ray and Kenny scrambling after him. "though I guess your biggest problem would be _finding_ the files once you got onto Mr. Dickinson's computer."

Ray fell into step beside Max, "how do you mean?"

"Mr. Dickinson is Chairman of the BBA, Ray," Kenny piped up from beside him, having to take small but very quick steps just to keep up with the taller boys. "He's likely to have _hundreds_ of files on his computer."

"So basically this means that the entire thought of _me_ finding the files I want is completely pointless?" Ray mumbled, his mood dropping. However, Kenny simply chuckled.

"Not at all!" He remarked brightly, pushing his over-sized glasses up his nose which had slipped down as he was almost jogging to keep up. "If the name of the file was simply '_Kai Hiwatari_' then all you have to do is open his documents and find the search option. I honestly believe the hardest part will be getting onto Mr. Dickinson's computer."

Ray said nothing. It was probably pointless to even think about viewing those files. Ray was a good-natured person, so first of all - going behind Mr. Dickinson's back was enough to make him feel uneasy after all the kind old man had done for him. and it didn't help that even with all the advice Kenny and Max could give him; Ray would _never_ get the hang of all this modern day technology that everybody else seemed able to use from the age of - what - _three?_

Nonetheless, Ray pocketed the memory stick and made a mental note that he would make at least one attempt at getting his claws on those files; convincing himself he was doing this to help Tyson and not just to quench his own stubborn curiosity.

* * *

I've often found myself shifting through every crevice of my mind trying to separate the images into what is possibly a memory and what is a hallucination. Of course, by now I'm starting to believe that I could keep this up for a million years and still be no closer to piecing together my fractured mind.

I lived in the Abbey for five years, give or take a month. I know this because Boris told me when I returned to Russia for the World Championships. It was just a plain old fact that he didn't seem to mind sharing with me. Everything else though - well, he seemed to find it more entertaining to watch me struggle in trying to collect together the broken shards of my memories.

I have so few memories from the Abbey. The most common moving images I see are just dark corridors. Sometimes I'm walking down them alone; sometimes Boris is guiding me through them with a firm hand gripping my shoulder. I also see grotty cells on either side, although my head usually stays faced forward. Curiosity was a punishable offence in the Abbey - if shown at the wrong time in the wrong place that is.

I know these are memories from my childhood because of how big everything seems. I can remember being told many times that I was miniscule for my age until I was around ten when I suddenly began filling my shoes. When I see flashes of faces that belong to other students (or _unfortunates_) the Abbey housed, they always seemed taller than me.

None of the faces are recognisable either. I often wonder if I ever knew Tala or Spencer during my time in the Abbey. It was five years after all; I had to have bumped into them at one point...

I knew Bryan.

Well... _knew_ isn't the right word. We were never close. I don't even remember speaking to him. But we were _favourites_ of Boris and for a period of months we trained together.

In fact, if I remember clearly - Bryan was part of the reason why I got into the Abbey as early as I did.

* * *

**Well I'm ending this chapter here. Short? Kind of.**

**But fear not! Because the next chapter WILL be up within twenty-four hours!!!**

**Why this sudden splurge of generosity you may ask?**

_**Simple!**_** I say. **_**Because today is the two year anniversary of '10 Miles In Your Shoes!**_**'**

**HURRAY!**

**Actually, I didn't even realise it was two years until I received a couple of messages this morning asking me if I was planning anything special, to which got this response out of me:**

**O_O**

_**Oh bugger**_**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**

_--_

_Talk to the hand_

'_Cause the wrist is pissed!_

_--

* * *

_

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know I said twenty-four hours! But what I **_**meant**_** was a week! (And a few days)**

**Okay, yes, **_**sorry!**_** I broke my promise. But I **_**did**_** put the effort in, I spent nearly all my free time writing this and I even turned down a pub offer - which would have included all my drinks being paid for. Now **_**that's**_** commitment.

* * *

**

_I'm a getaway car for real feelings. _

_I'm your Miss Methamphetamine, the truth shoved up your nose. _

_Smile, with your gasoline teeth and forced empathy. _

_Let me be the one thing that makes your heart break because you can't help it. _

_You need someone like me to make you feel wrong._

_**Jeffree Star

* * *

**_

**Chapter 27 - Bad Moods And Memories: 2**

This room in the basement is almost silent. The only noise is my own ragged breathing. In general, my Grandfather's mansion - along with many other estates he owns - are unnaturally quiet. It's expected seeing as though there are only the two of us who live here, and rarely more than four maids/servants here at once.

The only time there is usually any sound in the mansion is when my Grandfather is on the phone. Sometimes I can hear him from my room; snarling away down the receiver in many different languages. Or, of course, when he gets into an argument with myself which usually results in: doors slamming, or my current position.

Whatever may or may not have been happening upstairs since I was locked down here will remain unknown to me. Even if Grandfather had been screaming till he turned blue in the face at some poor employee on the other end of the phone or even if the roof had caved in - I wouldn't know. No sound makes its way in or out.

I'm not entirely sure how long I've been down here. I'm sure Leana was down here at some point; but I don't know if that was a dream or not because I awoke a few hours ago and there was no one. Though, after noticing the two blankets - that previously were at the other side of the room - I realised that she must have been down here.

I don't know what time it is, or even if it's daylight outside. There's a light stretching across the centre of the ceiling blaring out a white, artificial light straight into my irises that came close to blinding me when I first woke up. I've grown used to it now though, and I no longer have to squint.

I let out another shaky breath that caused my ribs to twinge painfully. I've already been through the unpleasant routine of discovering most of my injuries - where they were and what the possible damage was. I've taken a rough guess that two of my ribs are cracked. Aside from that, most of my other injuries don't appear to be that serious. The only other thing I am concerned about is the gash somewhere around my hair line. I felt around with my fingers to find a rather large lump but I couldn't locate the actual cut itself. It couldn't be good though, seeing as though the blood which had erupted from the opening had travelled right down the left side of my face, down my neck and had now dried leaving the collar of my t-shirt rather stiff and crusty. My left eye had also glued itself shut with blood and wrenching it open had not been a fun task. I could have probably left it shut because most of my vision in that eye is useless anyway.

The majority of injuries were just bruises and small cuts. The sort that were making lying on a stone floor most uncomfortable but would heal nicely after a few days and hopefully with no side effects.

Walking was going to be a problem though.

For one awful hour when I awoke, I thought I was paralysed from the waist down. I could not move nor feel my legs. That surge of panic that sent me screaming silently into distress. Hating my Grandfather and myself for how useless I had now become. I'd pushed myself up onto my elbows slowly and that's when my ribs protested, sending a wave of pain throughout my body. Momentarily I was blinded by a pure white light. Upon regaining my sight, I realised during that period of agony, I had unconsciously curled my body in attempt to dull the pain.

I'd stared at my legs - which were now bent at the knee - and hated myself for my own stupidity.

It wasn't long until a new injury made itself known. The boot on my right foot felt far too tight and there was a gruelling pain in my ankle. After an annoying amount of frustrating effort, I managed to kick of my boot and I automatically knew something was _definitely_ out of place. The first clue was that the area around my ankle had swollen to a disturbing size. Wiggling my toes is painful but doable, however I'm not planning on attempting to put any weight on it yet.

I turned my head slowly to the right, trying not to aggravate any of my wounds and rest my cheek briefly on the blanket folded beneath my head before I gently heave myself up into a sitting position.

A sharp pain once again stabbed at my ribs and I sucked air in through my teeth making a _hissing_ sound. Raising my arm, I pressed my knuckles to my mouth, willing the pain to pass - which it didn't, but did dull down to an distasteful ache.

I began to wonder how long it would be before my Grandfather would come let me out - well... he _never_ comes to let me out himself. He always sends Leana or Anthony to do it. And the first thing he instructs them to do is clean and bandage my wounds. For a long time I never understood why, but for a while I've pondered over the idea that he may feel _guilty_ for what he does to me.

It's a wild guess.

Slowly I began to turn myself, pulling my legs underneath my body to help support what my arms could not hold. I couldn't stand looking at my arms. There were awful bruises scattered up and down, a mixture of colours from black and purple right down to a sickly yellow. Unfortunately for myself, I could imagine that many other parts of my body were now painted in similar colours.

Even though my Grandfather is heading towards his sixties now, I'm amazing at how powerful his strikes can be. If it's really true that bones becomes more brittle and muscles weaken in old age that I'd have hated to be on the receiving end of Grandfather's fist when he was in his prime.

I wished more than anything that I could be in my bed right now. But if I learnt anything from the Abbey, it's '_Don't get your hopes up_.' Even if I convinced myself that my Grandfather wouldn't leave me down here for much longer; I would eventually be proved wrong. I was locked up for weeks at a time in the Abbey; forced to survive on minimal food and water, no company but my own erratic thoughts, no comfort of the material kind and worst of all - no toilet.

Boris enjoyed that.

We were taught to be strong, proud men and nothing could shatter your soul quicker than a good dose of humiliation. It generally confused me for quite some time. Boris was creating an army of men who were independent and scared of nothing - yet at the same time, he raised them as puppets who would fear him and answer to his every command without any doubts. Contradictive? I thought so too.

My Grandfather wants nothing more than for me to be like him. I know this.

I lived with Grandfather after my father left. For around eleven months, I barely left Grandfather's side, we spent a lot of time on aeroplanes. Travelling to and from each corner of the globe, though mostly we were flying back and forth between Russia and Japan. The long flights became routine to me, just another part of life. I stayed in my Grandfather's Russian penthouse, looked after by the house-maid while he attended to his business.

After living with Grandfather for five months, he took me with him to an Abbey.

I couldn't read Russian all that well at the time, so upon entering the building, I stated to my Grandfather:

"_It looks like an orphanage._"

And he replied:

"_It is._"

He wasn't lying either.

The Abbey was split into two sections. The upstairs and the basement.

The upstairs of the Abbey actually was a registered boys orphanage. Boys of all ages were sent here from all over Russia when they had no legal guardian. And they lived average lives. They had schooling from 8:30am - 3pm with two lunch breaks in-between. They were given homework that would rarely take them more than an hour to complete and they had the opportunity to play with children from inside and outside the orphanage. In their spare time they were encouraged to Beyblade.

Little did they know they were always being watched.

These boys in the orphanage had no idea of what went on below their feet. They didn't know there were tunnels and laboratories and dingy cells rooming helpless children. And neither did anyone else

Boris watched these boys while they grew. Selecting the ones that possessed a natural talent or potential to become future Beyblading champions. Sometimes, a child disappeared from the orphanage, but the care-workers always told the other children:

"_Oh! He was just moved to a new orphanage that's all!_"

Or:

"_Vasily? He was adopted, didn't you know?_"

I'm not sure if it was out of caution, but Boris had a strict rule that no boy under the age of eight was ever to be taken into the basement of the Abbey. It was common for kids to run away from orphanages, especially as they grow older. So if Social Services ever came knocking on the door, asking where little Vasily was, Boris could always say:

"_Vasily ran away. We informed the police, but no action seems to have been taken... It's unfortunate, but sometimes, when they hit that age..._"

My Grandfather tried getting me into the Abbey when I was five, but Boris wouldn't hear of it.

I held Grandfather's hand that morning, walking up the front stairs, the snow crunching under my feet. There were children in the courtyard who stopped their games and activities to wave at us. To them, Grandfather was the kind Mr. Hiwatari who donated money to keep the orphanage running.

He led me through the orphanage without a single word until we reached a large wooden door. Grandfather did not bother to knock, instead he yanked the door open and stepped inside with me following at his heels.

"_Ah, Lord Voltaire! Good to see you_."

These were the first words I ever heard Boris Balkov speak. At first, my eyes were too busy scanning the roomy office to take notice of the tall, purple-haired man. My Grandfather did not greet Boris with the same pleasantness. Placing a hand between my shoulder blades, he pushed me forwards not once taking his eyes away from Boris.

It was a this moment that I felt his shadow fall over me and I craned my neck to see the man looming over. His eyes were penetrating green eyes staring hard at my from down his crooked nose.

To this day I can still feel that unpleasant, cold feeling that overtook my body. The way I stepped back and seized a handful of material from my Grandfather's work trousers and fought the urge to hide behind his legs. I desperately wanted to look away but couldn't. He held my gaze for a long time and I felt myself begin to tremble with anxiety.

I remember how - slowly - his thin lips curved into a cruel smirk and he finally tore his eyes away from me, briefly glancing at my Grandfather before turning his back to us and tidying a few papers on his desk.

"_Rather small isn't he?"_

I think Grandfather took more offence to that comment than I did. I was just glad that those eyes weren't boring into me anymore.

"_He'll grow!" Grandfather snapped back_.

Even with his back to us, I know Boris was smirking.

They don't like each other; my Grandfather and Boris. They never did. But Boris needed someone to invest in the Biovolt program. And my Grandfather?

He just had far too much money and wanted a new hobby. He has always been obsessed with power and wealth.

"_We've been through this, Voltaire," Boris replied turning around to face us while leaning back on his desk slightly. "Bringing the child here and putting him under my nose will not change my mind."_

It wasn't until I got older did I understand what they were talking about. Boris did not want me going into the Abbey while I was so young.

"_Your control over this project was split the moment I choose to invest," Grandfather stated pulling himself up to his full height. _

_A small smirk formed on Boris's face, "I don't remember signing any contract."_

"_Precisely," Grandfather shot back, "my decision to invest in your little science project is not legally bound. I can pull out when ever I choose."_

_A smirk had also grown on my Grandfather's face as his victory in the conversation was settled when Boris's expression darkened._

_They engaged in a silent glaring contest for a few moments while I was practically hugging my Grandfather's leg, my eyes flickering back and forth between the two. Finally, Boris broke eye contact as he let his head fall forward. He closed his eyes and let out a little chuckle._

"_Lord Voltaire, I was not disputing your authority," Boris began, pushing away from the desk and stepping closer to us. By instinct, I moved my body half behind my Grandfather's leg. "But, he is still merely an infant." Those green eyes focused on me again and I cowered under the gaze. "Look at him. He's far too attached to you, he will not cope with training in the Abbey."_

"_I assure you he has the talent and potential to become the greatest of all your students."_

_Boris chuckled again. _

"_Even so, that potential can not be unlocked until he has matured."_

By this point, I wanted to bury my face underneath Grandfather's coat to escape those leering green eyes. Fortunately, I didn't have to as at that moment, Boris looked back to my Grandfather.

"_Give it two years; and I will gladly take young Kai here and teach him everything there is to know."_

From that day, Grandfather started treating me differently.

Upon arriving back at his penthouse, Grandfather stormed into his study and didn't re-appear until dinner. Even then he gave me the silent treatment. He barely so much as looked in my direction. If we ever went outside, he no longer held my hand but pulled me by my wrist. He snapped at me if I ever took too long tying my shoe-laces or zipping up my jacket, where as he'd always been patient with me before.

"_What's wrong with Grandfather?" I asked the house-maid at the penthouse one day, "He won't look at me anymore. Is he angry with me?"_

I remember how the maid smiled at me and said that Grandfather was probably stressed from work. I accepted her answer as the truth and tried not to bother him much. Although I was always considered smart and mature for my age; I was still naive.

One evening, he was sat in the lounge, his head bent over a pile of letters and documents in front of him while he rubbed his temples. I had previously heard him barking down the phone at someone and he sounded very stressed indeed. So, taking it in my stride to try and cheer him up, I crawled onto the sofa next him and said innocently:

"_I love you, Grandfather."_

_His head shot up and his body jerked away slightly as though he had not realised I was there. An irritated sound escaped his throat._

"_What do you want, boy?" He snarled. "Go to bed already!"_

_My eyes widened and I stared at him in surprise as I felt an ache rise in my chest. He only glared at me in return, and soon I felt tears stabbing behind my eyes. I'm sure he saw them fall as I scrambled off the sofa and shot out of the room._

I used one arm to scoop up the two blankets and toss them over my shoulder. I felt my other arm shudder as it became under more pressure to hold my weight on it's own. Once I was reassured the blankets wouldn't slide back to the floor, I placed my arm back down, palm on the floor and began to slowly crawl/drag myself towards the right wall. My body felt stiff having been lying on the stone floor for hours and consequently had become quite uncooperative. Nonetheless, the room isn't all that big and it wasn't long until I was dropping my tired body back, propping myself up against the wall.

I gently tugged at the blankets, allowing them to fall onto my lap. I allowed my eyes to slip closed as keeping them open was quite a difficult task. My eyelids felt like lead - as did many other parts of my body and my ankle was throbbing. Reopening my eyes was hard but I managed nonetheless. I looked at my right foot free from it's boot before leaning over - ignoring the pain as my ribs ached again - and pushing down my sock with my fingertips.

The sight of purple/blue clumping around my ankle was enough to make me cringe. I could feel the swelling but didn't dare press down - I'd had enough pain for on day... or week. Seriously, how long have I been down here?

I sighed.

I hate this room. I _used_ to like it, back when there was a piano down here. It used to be in one of the spare rooms upstairs, but my Grandfather then turned that room into some sort of library and the piano took up too much space, so he moved it down here. I don't know why he had it in the first place - he never used it. But it was an antique - aged 1907 I think - and Grandfather always had a 'thing' for collecting as many rare and valuable furnishings he could.

I spent hours at a time down in this very room teaching myself how to play and read music, especially if Grandfather and myself were not on speaking terms. It was a Bechstein Grand model and I loved it. Everything. From how magnificent it sounded to the polished fiddle-back mahogany case.

But then one day when I stepped into this room I was struck frozen as I noticed the piano was no longer here. Apparently - as he had no use for it - decided to sell it. God only knows how much he got for it. To me; that piano was priceless. And what I hated the most was that Grandfather knew very well how much I loved it. A part of me believes he sold it as a way of teaching me a lesson. Though I didn't allow him to see how upset I was when I found out.

However, suddenly this room which I once sought out as a place of solitude and peacefulness became nothing more than four walls and a door. Without the piano, there is no sound in here, and the surprisingly the silence is too much for me. It's like a cell. All Grandfather needs to do now is pad out the walls, paint everything white and it'll feel exactly like being back at the crazy -

Never mind.

* * *

**:D**

**...**

**SORRY!**

**Yes, I can already count the reviews telling me to get a move on and get this story rolling. But, I'm not going to let myself fall back into that old habit of rushing around, skipping details and jumping to all the action. **

**So my lovelies; you'll have to wait a couple more chapters or so before poor Kai is free. Until then, please drop in with a review! It's much appreciated! **

**I have a little paper cut on my finger and it really hurts.

* * *

**

_--_

_You suck._

_Like a supercharged Dyson._

_Have a nice day._

_--

* * *

_

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. The past couple of months haven't been the best for me. But things are starting to look up. Halloween was great, got covered in fake blood. And I spent the following day taking part in the 'Manchester Zombie Aid Walk', which involved dressing up as a zombie and just walking around the city centre - including the mall while it was closed - banging on shop windows and groaning! Unfortunately we didn't break the world record for **_**most people dressed as a zombie in one place, **_**though there were still over a thousand of us.**

**For anyone who celebrates it; I hope you all had a good Bonfire Night. Mine was fun except the bit where the firework fell sideways and a rocket shot into my leg. Sobered me up quicker than blinking. And I spent the weekend in Lincoln visiting my best friend in University. I was hoping to this chapter up sooner - having a week off work and everything - but as you can tell I ended up with a rather busy schedule.

* * *

**

_So there was this woman and she was on an airplane,_

_and she's flying to meet her fiancé, sailing high above the largest ocean on planet earth._

_And she was seated next to this man, who she had tried to start conversations with and really the only thing she heard him say was to order his Bloody Mary,_

_And she's sitting there, and she's reading this really arduous magazine article about a third world country that she couldn't even pronounce the name of._

_And she's feeling very bored and very despondent,_

_and then suddenly there's this huge mechanical failure, and one of the engines gave out and they started just falling - thirty thousand feet._

_And the pilot's on the microphone and he's saying: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Oh My God, I'm Sorry" and apologizing._

_And she looks at the man and she says: "Where are we going?"_

_And he looks at her and he says:_

"_We're going to a party, it's a birthday party. It's your birthday party, happy birthday darling. We love you very, very, very, very, very, very, very much."_

_**The Bottom of Everything by Bright Eyes

* * *

**_

**Chapter 28 - Actions Speak Louder Than Words  
**

Despite the glorious weather from the day before, rain thundered down as though the sun would never shine again. The mood inside the BBA headquarters seemed to have changed with the weather, Ray Kon noted as he sat in the cafeteria with his home-made bento in front of him.

It was past one in the afternoon, and he had just under an hour before his tutor expected him back. Ray had hoped during his lunch break he would have the time to go see Mr. Dickinson and make an attempt to collect those files off his computer which he so desperately wished to look at. However, upon arriving at the BBA earlier that day, soaked to the bone and seething like an angry cat, his will to do _anything_ had evaporated.

Ray sighed and placed his chopsticks down on the table, glancing unhappily at his barely touched lunch. His appetite had faded and he was left with a twisted feeling prodding at his gut.

Unconsciously, his left hand slipped of the table and felt at the pocket on his trousers where he could feel a small, rectangular object that was in fact the memory stick Kenny had given him only the day before. Through the material he toyed with the little stick of plastic while he asked himself some questions he probably should have considered beforehand.

Would he _really_ be able to find and copy these files? How would he get onto the computer which belonged to the _chairman of the BBA_?

Did he actually have the nerve to go behind Mr. Dickinson's back?

And Ray could safely say he didn't know the answer to a single one of these questions.

Ray never really was a big risk taker. Not like Tyson. That's why he never mentioned anything about these files to the bluenette. Tyson was one to dash ahead without much thought of action or consequences and he had a way of forcing these traits onto to other people. The last thing Ray needed was Tyson pressuring him to stop being such a good boy and just take the plunge. He'd much rather hang back and stick to what he knows.

And Ray - despite what many believe - does know how to be cunning and sneaky.

With a deep breath, he placed his bento back into his satchel which he then slung over his shoulder and stood up. Quick and graceful, without so much as a squeak from his shoes, Ray had crossed the cafeteria and slipped through the doors completely unnoticed by anyone else. Fortunately nobody paid him much attention as he hurried down the hallway either. Men and women passed by him, noses buried in files or checking their mobile phones; far too preoccupied with their work to even realize that the young man who had just glided past them was in fact a member of the very team they'd assisted in creating.

But Ray didn't mind. In fact, he found it somewhat thrilling to know that these men and women were so caught up in their work they barely had time to look up. It was amazing how the sport of Beyblade affected so many people of all ages. It didn't matter what they did, if - like him - they choose to participate in the actual sport or if they were behind the scenes, developing new equipment or organizing the tournaments - it meant so much to these people.

Stopping by a large window with the city stretching out in front of him under the darkening clouds; Ray gently laid his hand on the windowsill. He could feel the flaking paint beneath his fingertips, and even as he glanced down, the white flecks were already attaching themselves to his skin. His eyes wandered up again. In the distance he could just about make out the Seaside Dome stadium.

That's where the Bladebreakers were first created. Where their journey first started. Where the beginning of their friendships are rooted.

Well, their friendship with Kai took a lot longer to grow, but it did eventually. And now, just when it was so close to blooming; it seemed to have been torn and scattered. Ray might just have been exaggerating - heck, it had only been two days since they had last seen him - but Ray felt that their parting had been one that Kai intended to be final.

What if Kai thought this friendship caused too much trouble? What if he never came back?

Ray didn't want the team to fall apart. Schooling wasn't the only reason he'd chosen to stay in Japan. Being with the Bladebreakers was so different to being with The White Tigers. He did not want to lose what they had created together.

Could he convince himself that simply getting background information on Kai - finding out things that Kai had never felt they need to know - would be enough to keep them together?

Maybe.

But he would never know unless he tried would he?

* * *

"Chief?"

"Yeah, Tyson?"

Tyson shifted awkwardly in his plastic chair, his open school-bag on his lap. He was squinting at a little paper booklet - or maybe a pamphlet - just poking out of the top of his bag. The expression on his face was something that could be described anywhere from confused to completely lost.

"Err, Tyson...?" Kenny repeated when the other teen did not answer him. He glanced across Tyson to where Max was slumped with his face in his hands, watching them with a bored expression.

Kenny fidgeted when still it seemed he was being ignored when it was Tyson who had asked for his attention in the first place. Raising his small hand and curling his fingers into a fist, he coughed. And then he coughed again, a little more loudly this time.

And then came the very exaggerated cough.

Finally, Max kicked Tyson under the table.

"Arh! Maxie! What was - !"

"What were you saying to the Chief before you lost yourself in your own blissful world?" Max said sweetly with a little smile, tilting his head to the side and fluttering his eyelashes; completely ignoring the accusing pout that Tyson was giving him as he rubbed his tender shin, a nice bruise surely rising.

Tyson stuck his nose up in the air.

"Quiet, Blondie!" Tyson demanded. A triumphant smirk began to settle on his face which caused Max and Kenny to exchange almost apprehensive glances with one another.

Before Max even had time to role his eyes and divert his attention somewhere else as his mind planned, Tyson swiped out the pamphlet he had been so fixated on and waved it frantically in Max's face.

"Jealous, dude! Totally _jealous_!" He declared loudly and with an accusing finger hovering inches away from Max's wide and startled blue eyes, which flickered slightly to the left to see Kenny's perplexed expression over Tyson's shoulder.

"What - ?" Max's jaw simply drooped, words failing him as his mind became unable to process thoughts with Tyson's gleefully mad face shining in front of him..

"You!" Tyson began loudly and proudly, his finger tapping the pamphlet tauntingly, "are so jealous because I got 98/100 on this science test!"

Max blinked slowly before he finally took a good look at the pamphlet in clenched in Tyson's hand. On the front cover in big, back, bold letter it read, "First Term Science Test" and Max recognized it as the science test they had taken only a week before. Only Tyson hadn't actually taken that test.

"Tyson -"

"JEALOUS!"

Max sighed and snatched the pamphlet from Tyson's grasp, flicking through the pages before stopping on a random page and selecting the first question he saw.

"Tyson, what is kinetic energy?" He asked in a bored voice.

Tyson's sunny expression sank rapidly; his lips parting and eyes rolling upwards as he fell into deep thought.

"Kinetic energy...?" He repeated slowly, his sniffed a little, "that's like, chemistry, right?"

"Physics!" Kenny chirped up from Tyson's other side. Tyson threw him a glare over his shoulder.

"I knew that," he said. "Now where was I? Kinetic energy... kinetic energy..."

Without warning, Tyson's hand shot and he snatched the test pamphlet back from Max, throwing it under his eyes and reading the answer wrote underneath.

"The energy of movement!" He exclaimed, waving the page in front of Max's face again, pointing at the answer. "See! I knew that because I got it right in the test!" Just to prove his point, he jumped around in his seat and shoved the pamphlet underneath Kenny's nose as well, dancing a victory dance with his upper body until...

"Wait..." Tyson paused, bringing the pamphlet back to his own eyes, "this isn't my handwriting..."

Focusing his eyes onto the black ink, Tyson finally realized that the neat and absolutely miniscule handwriting was drastically different to his own. His nose crinkled as he flicked through the next few pages of the test pamphlet; the pieces of this puzzle were not quite falling into place.

"Tyson..." Max began slowly, as though he were talking to a stupid five year old, "You. Did. Not. Take. This. Test - Kai did."

Frown lines appeared in Tyson's forehead as the news sank in.

"So, basically, if it was me who had of taken this test, I would have failed?" He asked.

Max nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, most likely," he said, before his face broke into a huge smile. "_Oh_, but the look on Hilary's face! Dude, _priceless_!"

Tyson seemed to perk up at hearing that. He glanced sideways at Max - ignoring Kenny groan from his other side - with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Really?" He inquired with amusement dancing in his voice; light bulbs glowing in his eyes when Max confirmed with a nod. Tyson let out a little cackle of laughter as he stood from his seat.

"Hilary! _Oh, Hilary_!!!" Tyson sang across the classroom, amusement growing as said girl twitched with annoyance. Hilary, slid around in her seat, revealing her desk which had her books, pens and pencils all lined up neatly and accordingly. The look upon her face screamed FAKE. The smile was forced and the twitch below her left eye was the cause of great pressure not to glare.

"Yes, Tyson?" She answered in a sweet but stiff voice.

Tyson bared his teeth in an open grin, waving the test pamphlet over his head enthusiastically. "Remember this! How did you score again, my dear?"

Triumph soared throughout Tyson's body, through every nerve and vein, as Hilary bristled with anger - Tyson swore he could see her hair standing on end. The twitching beneath her eye became apparent to everyone in the room, and if this conversation had taken place in anywhere else but school - because Hilary adores school - the fuming teenage girl would have probably shredded Tyson apart then and there. Instead, with amazing self control, Hilary turned her back on him - although the murderous expression stayed in place as she seized four of her neatly aliened pencils and snapped them in half all at once.

Tyson fell back into his chair, mind screaming 'VICTORY' and he allowed himself to laugh aloud.

"You know she's going to make you pay for that, Tyson," Kenny whispered to him once he had calmed down. Unfortunately, while still high on his pedestal, Tyson did not allow the thought of Hilary's vengeful nature tear him down.

Instead, he just smirked.

"Bring it _on_!"

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Dickinson."

"Don't fret, m'boy," Mr. Dickinson chuckled, rising from his chair behind his desk. "It was an easy mistake to make. I believe everybody at some point accidentally puts something through the wash without realizing."

Ray gave an apologetic look again, as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"Yeah, I know," he said, "but I didn't mean to cause a fuss."

"Now, don't you worry," Mr. Dickinson replied as he came to stand next to the teen, "my secretary has the original letters on her computer. We'll have you a new set within a few minutes."

Ray's heart sank as he realized Mr. Dickinson was expecting him to go with him to the secretary's office. Drawing his bottom lip in between his teeth, his eyes scanned the room frantically while Mr. Dickinson picked up his walking cane. In the most desperate attempt to but some time to think, Ray strode over to the shelf behind the chairman's desk - which held many framed photographs and newspaper cuttings - and picked up a photo album with stood half opened.

"Hey, what's this?" He inquired at a louder volume than needed.

"Hm? Oh, that!" Mr. Dickinson said with some excitement in his voice, placing an aged hand on Ray's shoulder. "That, m'boy, is an album of every team the BBA have helped to create, including the Bladebreakers."

Ray suddenly found himself more interested that he had intended. He flicked through the pages, engrossed in the photos which displayed many youngsters holding their beyblades triumphantly. In some images, none other than Mr. Dickinson himself was present; jolly smile set in place.

"I didn't know of these other teams..." Ray commented, his eyes grazing each photo delicately, looking at each face carefully but no form of recognition hit him.

"Well, none of these teams have ever been as successful as the Bladebrakers are," Mr. Dickinson began. "Most of them were formed in small towns where the BBA were promoting the sport and went on to win small competitions and such. But I'm very proud of them all.

"You stay here, and have a good look at it, m'boy. I'll go fetch those forms."

Ray barely looked up as Mr. Dickinson open the door and stepped out of his office. As he left, Ray's eyes scanned over a photo of a full team of girls - probably no older than ten - all desperately clutching a big trophy with manic grins on their faces. It was only as the door closed with a little snap! did Ray look up and notice he was alone in the office.

Alone in Mr. Dickinson's office.

Isn't that what he wanted?

Then why was he stood there gawping like a fish while the clock ticked by?

When realization hit, Ray let out a hiss - sounding incredibly like a cat who's tail had just been stood on - and scrambled over to the computer, which - with some magnificent stroke of luck - had been left turned on! He leaned over the desk, his face scrunching up as he fumbled around in the deep pocket of his trousers looking for the memory stick.

Even with this great opportunity standing directly in front of him, Ray couldn't help but feel a little pessimistic. For someone with such a balanced personality and a firm believer in karma; this whole situation just happened a little too easily for Ray's liking.

He finally retrieved the memory stick from his pocket while his eyes stayed firmly glued to the door; his feline-enhanced hearing trying to pick up any sounds from outside the office. For at least a minute, Ray made no movement whatsoever. Instead he simply fixed his attention on the door as he tried to convince himself that he could not risk losing this chance to retrieve information.

He took a deep break and allowed himself to drop back into Mr. Dickinson's comfy leather chair. His yellow, cat-like eyes left the door and locked onto the screen of the lap-top in front of him. He glared.

"You won't beat me!" He declared defiantly.

Running his fingers gently over the touch-pad, Ray moved the curser to the bottom left-hand corner and clicked the 'Start' button and the popped up. He tried to ignore his wildly beating heart as he selected 'Computer'. The new window opened, and Ray took a moment to listen for any sounds coming from outside the office again. On the left hand side, was the 'Search' option.

So far, so good, he thought as he clicked upon it, a small bar appearing underneath in which he began to type.

'Kai -'

He needn't bother to continue as files beginning with the letter K appeared on screen, and when he hit the following A and I, many files disappeared, leaving only one named: Kai Hiwatari.

A small smile graced Ray's lips as he congratulated himself. Though he didn't allow himself to celebrate yet, noting that his hand were quivering slightly as he un-capped the memory stick and searched for the correct drive to plug in the USB.

After connecting the USB, he waited nervously as another smaller window popped up in the middle of the screen.

Open folder to view files was one of the general options and also the one that Ray clicked upon, that small window disappearing only to be replaced by a larger and completely empty one.

'Copy the files that you want to see and put them on here' Max's words flashed through Ray's mind as he went back to the window with Kai's files in it.

Right click, copy and then paste.

And that's that. Done, over, complete. It went easier than Ray could have ever imagined; he had time to waste... or spare on other things. A pointed fang crept over his lip as he smirked yet mentally slapped himself for being so a curious little kitty. He brought the curser back over to the 'Search' box and clicked. If he had the time, there was no reason why he couldn't have a peek at Kenny's, Tyson's and Max's files. And his own, of course. Instead of searching for them separately, Ray chooses a quicker option and decided to type the word 'Bladebreakers' and see what comes up.

However, Ray only managed to type the letter B when a scroll bar appeared below with all the files on Mr. Dickinson's computer beginning with that letter. He glanced down searching for Bladebreakers when something else caught his keen eyes, which then widened, eyes narrowing to slits.

There - at the very top of the scroll bar - sat two words that had Ray's heart thudding against his ribcage. Butterflies, getting aggressive and growing in size as time passed beating rapidly in his stomach. His hands quivered as he moved the curser over the two words and double-clicked; the file appearing on the white, empty screen. He stared.

Balcov Abbey.

What on earth!? What is this? Why is it on Mr. Dickinson's computer? What information could possibly be in this file? Who's names could appear...?

* * *

"Yes, thank you very much!"

Mr. Dickinson's cheery voice sounded as he closed the door to his secretary's little office situated only down the hall from his own. In his hand he held the newly printed copies of the consent forms which Ray had asked for. He hummed quietly to himself as he made his way back down the hall, pausing outside the door to his office as he shuffled the forms around, taking them into the same hand in which he held his walking cane.

He placed his hand on the door handle and began to push down.

"Mr. Dickinson!"

* * *

Ray had sat - eyes transfixed on the file which sat upon on the screen of the laptop - for at least two minutes. He debated whether or not he should look now.

That decision shot out of his head as a jerk on the door handle across the room sent his heart flying up his throat. He choked. Panic seeping through every crevice of his mind as his eyes shot up, wide and startled. Time seemed to stand still as his pupils - as thin as pin-heads - stared frantically at the handle which slowly descended and Ray found himself frozen where he was. He was about to get caught and he couldn't do anything to save himself!

"Mr. Dickinson!"

A female voice was heard from a distance, and Ray sighed with relief as the door handle snapped back up to its original place. Forcing himself to relax, Ray listened carefully as he heard Mr. Dickinson's voice - muffled through the door - and another converse.

Pushing aside the mild panic and digging out his courage, Ray right clicked the file marked Balkov Abbey and copied it before selecting the window (E:) and pasting it next to the files containing information on Kai. His heart had not slowed down to a comforting speed yet, so he did all of this in an agitated and desperately quick speed. His body jerked again as his sensitive ears picked up the very light sound of a hand grasping the door handle again.

* * *

Mr. Dickinson chuckled again, giving a small wave to his secretary who closed a folder she was holding before placing his hand back on the door handle.

"The dead-line isn't until next week so we have plenty of time," Mr. Dickinson said pleasantly.

"Of course, Chairman. Please do call me if you need anything," she replied, turning around and making her way back to her own small office. Mr. Dickinson's gripped the door hand and pushed down, successfully opening the door with no more distractions. He closed the door behind him and smiled. Ray was sat on his cozy, little settee still flicking through the photo album, his eyes glued to the pictures.

Mr. Dickinson shuffled over and held the new forms out for Ray. It took the raven-haired teen a few seconds before he looked up. He placed the album on his lap, the photo he had been viewing was the most recent to be placed within the album. It was taken when the Bladebreakers became champions of the world in Moscow. Ray smiled to himself before closing the pages and looking up.

"Thanks, Mr. Dickinson," Ray said as he took the forms and placing the photo album back on the self.

"Not a problem, Ray," Mr. Dickinson smiled. "You'd better be going now, m'boy. Your tutoring will start soon."

"Yes, Sir," Ray waved goodbye and heading across the office and opening the door.

"And Ray?" Mr. Dickinson called from his place behind his desk. Ray turned, giving his attention back the BBA chairman. "Try not to place those copies into the wash this time!"

Ray smiled sheepishly as he backed out of the room, closing the door on Mr. Dickinson's light-hearted and merry laughter. He gently folded the new copies of the consent forms for the upcoming beyblade tournament and placed them in his deep trouser pockets. As his hand disappeared into the black material, Ray's fingers brushed against the smooth plastic surface of the memory stick. Only, unlike before, the memory stick now contained the data he's been so stressed about getting a hold of. It was so surreal. How could it have been so easy? What the heck had he been worrying for?

And not only would Ray be leaving with the information on Kai, but also an added bonus.

Balkov Abbey.

However, Ray couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. Did they really want to know all the secrets of the Abbey. If Kai's past was anything to go by then maybe there are some things that should just stay hidden.

Ray shook his head. Well it was too late now. Whatever is in that file was about to come to light for the Bladebreakers.

* * *

At the Hiwatari's mansion, Leana frantically searched the kitchen for the first aid box. She had known exactly where it was, however, in her current state of mind she seemed to have completely forgotten. Scurrying around on her hands and knees, she checked all the cupboards underneath the work units. knocking bottles of detergent and kitchen cleaner out of her way.

"Top cupboard, Leana," came a deep voice from behind her.

Leana jumped at the voice, clutching at her chest where her heart would be as she turned to face the person who spoke standing in the doorway leading to the dining room. Leana wiped the panicked look from her face and turned her expression into indifference.

"Of course. Thank you, Lord Voltaire," she replied rather coldly, as she rose to her feet. Voltaire's expression darkened as he noticed the icy tone Leana regarded him with. However he said nothing, and simply left the room.

Leana opened one of the many cupboards hanging from the walls, her memory rebooting as she remembered exactly where she had left the first aid supplies after she last used them. The dark green box was lifted into her hands, and Leana stared at it with a sense of Deja Vu. Last time she had opened and used the contents of this box was strikingly familiar to the situation she was in now.

Only ten minutes before - having dismissed the other servants for the day - had Voltaire ordered Leana and Anthony to get Kai out of the basement. And like every other time this happened, Voltaire would disappear to his office in Tokyo and not reappear until the late hours of night. Sometimes this helped. She was always the one who would clean and bandage Kai's injuries. Sometimes... Leana became so _frustrated _she felt like physically hurting the man just to see how he would like it. It was a silly thought, standing at only 5 foot 2 inches, Leana would hardly cause any real damage and then she would lose her job.

Sometimes she hated Voltaire. But who would look after Kai if she was not there?

Leana inhaled sharply, her fingers grasping the medical box as she held it close to her chest. For minutes she stood in silence, eyes closed as the many bright lights in the ceiling beamed down on her shaking figure. It was only as the front door closed with a snap that she was brought back to the present.

"Leana...?" A different voice spoke from behind her, and she turned to face the person which she already knew was Anthony.

She smiled weakly at him, noting his rather grave looking face. The poor young man hated these situations as much as she did. Even though he probably didn't feel the same sort of love she felt for Kai; there were never any positive emotions when they repeated these actions.

"Could you run a bath?" Anthony asked, looking at the floor and Leana sensed those similar feelings they shared of disgust and self-hatred. "I'll go get him"

Biting her lip, Leana nodded. She scurried from the room, past Anthony and towards the staircase, still clutching the box to her chest.

* * *

Anthony could only watch as Leana passed him. He wanted to say something her, comfort her in some way. But words... words were just meaningless. What could he say? _Cheer up. It'll be alright. Kai will be fine._

This sort of depression wasn't something you could just lift with words. The only chance they had of things ever being _alright_ was if Voltaire suddenly stopped caring for his business and made his family a top priority. And only when that happened would Kai ever be _fine_.

How the future looked grim.

With Leana upstairs, Anthony switched off the lights in the kitchen, wandered across the empty entrance hall - his every move echoing against the walls - and made his way down into the cellar. The stone walls and large, menacing metal doors aliened parallel to either other should has become a familiar sight to him; but Anthony always felt a wave of unpleasantness wash over him when he came down here. The eerie look of a prison. The silence and cold air. It did nothing to calm his wildly beating heart which he felt pounding throughout his body. The mansion was such a beautiful home, but it held some ugly secrets beneath.

Breathing heavily, Anthony placed his hands on the cold metal bar on the end door on the left which kept it securely locked. With a slight grunt he lifted it, a small but awful squeaking sound - like nails on chalkboard - echoed throughout the stone hall before he gently pushed the door open.

His eyes flew around the room in one swift motion, landing and freezing on a figure propped up against the wall to his right. Anthony exhaled as he took in the sight. Coated in a fair amount of blood, Kai appeared to be sleeping. His head was hanging forward, chin on his chest with his legs straight out in front of him. A blanket covered most of his body.

Anthony walked over to him, taking light steps as though fearful of the teen. He slowly crouched down and gently placed a hand on Kai's shoulder, giving him a little shake.

"Kai?" He breathed, before clearing his throat and adding more volume to his voice. "Kai?"

Kai's body jerked a little, a tiny cry escaping his lips as he was pulled back into consciousness. His head slowly rose up, eyes closing half-way as the light blinded him. Kai sniffed a few times and slowly looked around before his vision rested on Anthony. He squinted and opened his mouth, but didn't seem to be able to get any words out.

"Where do you hurt?" Anthony asked as soon as he had Kai's attention. Kai closed his mouth and swallowed - throat burning - and Anthony noted how his lips were dry and cracked.

Kai didn't answer for a while. He seemed to be concentrating on breathing or allowing his mind to catch up with time. Finally he spoke:

"W-what day is it?" His voice was extremely hoarse and strained.

"It's Wednesday. Nearly 8pm. What hurts?" Anthony replied hurriedly. However, Kai didn't seem to be keeping up with the conversation. Either that or he just enjoyed not answering Anthony's questions. After taking a few very deep and painful sounding breaths, Kai licked his lips and forced his voice to work again.

"Should you be down here?"

Anthony sighed and gave up asking the questions. He leaned forwards and gently placed a hand under each of Kai's armpits, one hand creeping around his back.

"Your Grandfather wants you out and cleaned up by the time he gets back."

Kai didn't answer this time, only concentrated on pushing his body up. He knew it was very unlikely he would be able to walk on his own, but he refused to allow Anthony to carry him out of here. He tried not to rely on the arms wrapped around his torso, helping him to stand and forced his legs to sustain his weight. He inhaled sharply as his right ankle began to throb. Luckily some of the swelling had gone down and it wasn't as painful as he anticipated, but it still hurt and it would take a while for the bruising to fade.

Once Kai was on his feet, Anthony moved to his side. He had one arm still wrapped around Kai's back, steadying him, but not holding too tightly as he learned all too well that the teen was most likely going to have at least one broken rib. His uneven breathing was a good clue. He noted that Kai was trying not to accept his support but failing. He limped slowly - stumbling on occasion and consequently forcing his to seize Anthony's jumper to stop him from falling - over the door, which Anthony walking awkwardly beside him.

Anthony stopped himself from sighing in frustrating. He _knew_ Kai was stubborn. He _knew_ Kai would always insist he didn't need help. But if he could just _let go_ of his pride for _one minute_ and let himself be carried; Anthony knew they could be upstairs by now.

But no. This was Kai Hiwatari.

Battered, bruised, hardly standing and barely thinking straight, somehow he still managed to cling to whatever the hell was left of his dignity.

"Anthony?" Kai croaked suddenly.

Anthony glanced at the teen he was holding up. Head bowed and eyes most likely glued on the floor - he couldn't tell, those unruly slate bangs hid his face. "Yeah?"

Kai's ragged breathing sounded heavier. Maybe it was because of the closed, narrow space or maybe because walking was excruciatingly difficult for him at that moment.

"Did you say my Grandfather was out?" He asked after a while as they began climbing the stairs out of the basement.

Anthony's face softened, his heart panged with sorrow. It was such a sad, stupid situation. Kai: proud, strong, intelligent, resilient... And stupidly loyal. So _stupid_. Why did he choose to come back here? He could have escaped all of this. Took his second chance and used it wisely. Why did he keep coming back to Voltaire. After _everything_?

"Yeah, he's out..." Anthony said softly.

Why did he keep clinging to that silly hope that one day they'd have a _normal_ relationship? That dream he'd one day be treated properly. That he'd be loved.

"...Oh."

* * *

**Well, that's that for now. I'm going to try and make my chapter longer again because they were getting quite short. Next chapter is pretty much a direct continuation of this one.**

**I know I mentioned that there'd be a couple more chapters before Kai is released from** **cellar but it turns out I didn't have as much to write about Ray's bit as I thought. I'll be honest when I say Ray isn't exactly one of my favourite characters... in fact I think he's my least favourite, out of like, **_**everyone. **_**I just thought he was really boring and then in G-rev he got really cocky. And he can't do cocky. But I try my best to write him fairly. Although I always find it's easier to write your favourite characters than it is anyone else.**

**Okay, two requests. 1) I've got a new poll on my profile about my future fanfics that I'd appreciate if you voted on. And 2) REVIEW! (Please)

* * *

**

--

_Your spelling and grammar makes retards cry._

--

* * *

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm SO sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been very busy with work, the run up to Christmas is a nightmare, I've been pulling twelve hour shifts for the last couple of weeks and my feet hurt!**

**I'll wish everyone a belated Merry Christmas! And I hope you had a great start to the new year.**

**THANK YOU! For all the great reviews! Seriously, it means so much to me. I think I can finally say with confidence that updates will be coming a lot quicker from now on; I got a laptop for Christmas! So I don't have to rely on that old heap of rubbish that crashed on me every two seconds!

* * *

**

_Darling, what is going on?_

_Honestly, that never happened, lying is your favourite passion._

_Leave me - go where you belong,_

_Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest fashion._

_**Situations by Escape The Fate

* * *

**_

**Chapter 29 - Pain And Pity  
**

Leana ran her fingers through the warm water which filled the large bathtub. The heat would sooth Kai's aches, but she didn't make it too hot in case it would burn his wounds which were still open. The water rippled from her touch and Leana watched it, mesmerized, her eyes filled with grief. Although she had already seen the Kai in his battered state; Leana was dreading the moment Anthony brought him up. There was always a silence, one which couldn't be described as _awkward_ or _painful_. More like _agonizing _and _heartrending_.

Whatever word you choose, they were all the same to Leana. Just useless synonyms one would use to try to illustrate her current position to an audience. The emotions swirling around inside of her could not be plucked out and traced onto paper. They were too deep. Too raw. But somewhere in the midst of this inner, emotional tornado; Leana could feel guilt clawing at her heart which she so desperately tried to encase.

Who was she to feel apathetic when Kai was the true victim? Did she have the right to cry? Or break down from because her mental state was over powering her?

It's only part of the reason why silence would fill the air for the next few hours. If she spoke; Leana was certain she would cry. And with all of his life's weight bearing down on his shoulders; Kai did not need anymore problems.

So when she heard the door open to Kai's bedroom - her fingers withdrawing from the water - Leana stood bravely, wiping her face clean of any expression and prepared herself once again for a sight she could not bare.

--

Anthony shuffled awkwardly into the room, his biceps taut as he heaved Kai's weakened body forward. He could tell that Kai would probably want nothing more but to curl up in his bed at this point, judging by the way the teens eyes were drooping, his head lolling onto his chest and how he groaned when Anthony dragged him towards the en-suite. But Voltaire's order where to have his Grandson washed and bandaged before he returned. A demand which Anthony - and most likely Kai and Leana - could ponder over and never have an answer to.

Despite Voltaire's ruthless and cold attitude towards Kai; Anthony sometimes wondered if Voltaire felt guilty for his actions. He avoided facing Kai after one of these _punishments_ until he was cleaned up. He would never see Kai's exhausted, battered form. Maybe it was because Voltaire wanted to distance himself so he wouldn't lose control again. But a tiny part of Anthony's mind suspected it was guilt.

Guilt for what he had done to his own Grandson.

However, it was a suspicion Anthony would ever place money on. After all, why would Voltaire continue the abusive behaviour if he had to face the guilt that would follow? He was a proud man who avoided emotional conflictions. He had a cold heart.

Back in the present, Leana appeared in the doorway of the en-suite, wringing her aging hands together in front of her body, trying desperately to control the quiver of her bottom lip. Her dark brown hair flecked with grey was pulled up into a high bun but loose stands had fallen from the elastic fabric and now frizzled around her head as though she had received a small electric shock. Anthony noticed how her eyes closed half-way and became watery as she laid her sight upon Kai. But both knew this was not the time to get emotional.

Leana ran the fingers of one hand through her hair - a nervous act which only caused more strands to fall loose - before walking cautiously over to Kai, her eyes flickering once over Anthony who stared determinedly at the floor.

As though sensing her nearing presence, Kai lifted his head, exhaling shakily as he fought of his drowsiness and - with an exhausting amount of effort - he forced his body to resist help from Anthony and hold his own weight. Although Anthony frowned slightly as Kai pulled away from him, he did not make any attempt to stop him. Kai needed to stand on his own for himself, for his pride. Whatever was left of it.

Leana couldn't help but smile as she watched the teen, the same old Kai she knew and loved. Pushing himself beyond what he should. But that was the way Kai's mind worked. He did not know his limits, he would keep fighting until he hit them.

Taking another tentative step forward, Leana raised her shaking hand and brushed her finger gently across Kai's jaw line. His skin was still quite cold, and Leana sensed the shiver that rushed through the teens body at the contact. Although his eyelids were drooping and keeping them open was somewhat of an effort, Kai strained his eyes, focusing on the blurry shapes produced by exhaustion.

He didn't need perfect vision to know it was Leana. He recognised her gentle touch, the sound of her wavering breath - knowing she was putting on a brave face just for him. Just for now anyway. She would cry later. Weep her heart out. And she'd try to stay quiet, wipe the tears away as soon as they spilled. She'd try not to let him know that she was crying, but soon enough the sobs in her throat would break free. And she'd bawl all over him. Feeling sorry for him. It was just a matter of waiting; wondering how long she could hold up a mask for.

As her features became more focused through his overworked eyes, Kai could make out Leana grave face, her fingers still lingering centimetres from his jaw. He could feel darkness pushing against the boundaries of his mind, lulling him in unconsciousness; but despite his bodies need for sleep, Kai worked himself onwards. Shrugging off Anthony's hand - the last source of extra support - which still gripped his upper arm, Kai leaned forward very slight so his cheek made contact with Leana's fingers hovering in midair. The tiny but alleviate smile formed around her lips was enough for them both.

Anthony brought his eyes up even though his face was directed at the floor. He watched silently as Leana lowered her hand, stroking down Kai's arm before gently grasping his hand; turning to lead him towards the en-suite. In such a bitter situation, one would wonder how _anything _could possibly make the moment more uncomfortable. Anthony, however, had discovered it. Watching the other two - the battered teen, the kind maid - he queried over where he belonged.

Anthony cared for Kai. Hell, he cared much more than he was ever going to allow himself to show. But Kai never treated him with the same sort of respect he treated Leana with. Maybe because Kai had known Leana basically all his life, where as he'd only known Anthony for three years. It wasn't like this fact bothered him most of the time; but Anthony _wanted_ to help Kai. Possibly comfort him. But he wasn't quite sure how to express this. Leana was just so much more capable, more emotional.

A shaky sigh, one which had his chest greatly expanding, fell from his lips as Anthony tilted his head back and gazed at the ceiling. The door to the en-suite closed with a small _click!_ as Leana and Kai disappeared behind it. Anthony found it difficult to believe how many times he'd been in this situation.

The reasons were always different, but the process always the same. It usually started with Voltaire witnessing/discovering Kai had done something against his wishes. The first time Anthony had witnessed this had been just nearly three years ago when Kai and Voltaire had attended a New Years Eve party at some top-league business mans' mansion. Around that time, Kai was still readjusting to the world, having only been released from the hospital six months previously.

Anthony wasn't present at this party, but he had been the one supervising the Hiwatari mansion when at _stupid-o'clock in the morning_ he had been woken by an enraged Voltaire dragging Kai into the cellar for his first visit to the _tank_. Anthony was somewhat surprised Kai didn't need to go back to the hospital after that encounter.

All year long Voltaire and Kai broke into arguments which usually resulted in the younger receiving a _crack!_ across the face from his Grandfather, but things escalated again in October, almost exactly two years ago.

Kai got expelled from school.

And Voltaire was _not_ pleased.

Another year on when the worst trouble started. Keiko Wantanabe strolled into Kai's life with her ridiculous bleached hair (which eventually was dyed every colour under the sun, how her hair had not fallen out yet Anthony could not understand), fake eyelashes, clothes that left hardly _anything_ to the imagination and tremendously bitchy attitude. Anthony had known many girls like her when he lived in still England, but he thought _Kai_, of all people, would have never associated with that awful girl.

Unfortunately, he was proven wrong and Kai faced the _tank_ once again.

There were moments between the two relatives where life seemed almost _peaceful_, but the moment never seemed to last too long. Sooner or later, Voltaire would find something extremely insignificant and cause an uproar over it, whether it be Kai arriving home too late or because he was breathing too imagined a future where Kai would no longer be a child but a grown man _still_ being abused by his Grandfather just because he was too stubborn and proud to ask anyone for help.

--

In the en-suite, Leana had sat Kai down on the edge of the bath and was carefully viewing the injuries on his face. A large amount of dried blood coated most his skin, most of which seemed to have leaked out from the gash somewhere just above his hairline and from his nose. Parting his hair, Leana managed to locate the afore-mentioned gash. She crinkled her nose slightly at the sight of it. About three centimetres long and raised on a lump. Fortunately, after the two days the cut was beginning to scab over and it looked as though stitches would not be required. Leana could only pray it hadn't been infected though.

Taking a cloth from the unit next to the bath and dampening it with the water in the bathtub, Leana dabbed the cut as carefully and cautiously as she could, but the pressure on the tender area still caused Kai to flinch.

"Sorry..." She breathed, pausing in her actions. Kai simply shook his head a little and allowed her to continue.

After cleaning the area around the cut, Leana dropped the cloth back onto the unit before eyeing Kai up and down. It was only then she noticed he was missing one of his boots. His right foot was socked and Leana guessed - from the way Kai was limping and hesitant to put any weight on it - that there must have been some damage. She kneeled down in front of him and grasped his leg, peeling away the sock.

Leana was met with some very ugly bruising running from the beginnings of Kai's toes, across the top of his foot, right up to and around his ankle. The whole area was slightly swollen as well.

"I think your ankle may be sprained," Leana noted quietly, talking more to herself than to Kai, who barely registered what she said anyway. Leana glanced upwards and noticed that faraway look in his eyes. Kai looked completely exhausted and she knew very well what he needed was rest.

Standing up, Leana gripped the bottom of Kai bloodied, dark purple shirt and peeled it upwards. Although Kai was seemingly lost to the world and all conscious thoughts, he managed to raise his arms and allow Leana to remove his upper clothing. Two ribs - which were most likely cracked - stuck out through Kai's muscled torso. Most of his stomach and chest was a yellowish colour dotted with darker blue, black and purple patches. Leana inhaled sharply, clenching her eyes shut for a single moment.

Her finger-tips trailed lightly over the marred flesh causing Kai to shiver at the touch. His eyes slipped shut as the comfort from another mixed with his current state began to take over. Even with the artificial lights that he could almost see even through his eyelids, Kai could feel himself beginning to drift into oblivion.

Leana glanced up when Kai's head fall forward slightly. Sensing he was extremely close to falling asleep, she decided to get him into the bath sooner rather than later. She brought both her hands to his waist and took the silver belt buckle in her fingers, pulling the black, leather strap free from it's metal lock.

Kai groaned, shaking himself out of his disorientated state and pushed Leana's hands away from him.

"Okay..." Leana whispered, backing away, knowing full well that Kai wouldn't - _couldn't_ allow her to undress him fully. She turned around and took a towel and bathrobe in her hands which previously lay on the opposite unit, her fingers clutching them rather tightly.

"I'll leave these on the side here," she said in a calm yet strained voice, which probably would have gone unheard if not for the echo in the large bathroom. Leana glanced over her shoulder to see that Kai had undone his belt and was now waiting for her to leave. As close as they were, Kai still had his principles and there were some things he would not allow even Leana to see. One of these was his body.

Leana quietly left the room, the door shutting behind her with a soft _click! _

Once she was gone, Kai raised his head and allowed his eyes to roam the room. Kai knew Leana was never going to judge him or turn her back on him; he just hated it when she saw his body. Many parts of his flesh were scarred, and although over time he had come to accept himself the way he was; Kai felt his scars were for his eyes only. Nobody had the right to know what lay beneath his clothing.

With a small sigh which caused a tremor to ripple throughout his body, Kai heaved himself onto his feet, swaying but managing to keep his balance. He grasped his belt with his fingers and yanked the leather fastening out of it's straps. Without the tightened support, his trousers dropped and hung low on his hips. He dropped the belt to the floor before placing his thumps on the waistband of his trousers and pushed them down over his hips. They dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap as he stepped out of them leaving him stood naked except his boxer shorts.

Kai took this moment to glance at himself in the mirror that was set upon the wall in front of him. Despite the hot and steamy air around him, Kai could not help but shiver as his eyes roamed his marked body. Starting from his swollen ankle and ending at the bloodied gash above his hairline. Kai's porcelain skin was like a canvas painted with bruises, cuts and thin, white scars, ageing from newly healed to old and faded.

His eyes lowered slowly, a feeling of disgust overcoming him. He couldn't tell what he was disgusted by. The injuries. His Grandfather for causing them. Or possibly himself. Kai could admit to himself that he spent the majority of time wondering why he stayed with his Grandfather. Why did he put himself through the rubbish Voltaire dished out to him? What was he hoping for? Was there really anything worth putting up with this life for?

Checking to make sure Leana had most definitely left the room, Kai stripped himself of his last article of clothing and clambered into the bath filled with warm water. He slowly lowered himself into the tub, the clear water lapping against his skin, peeling away the dried blood encrusted around numerous cuts. Fortunately, the ripped and torn areas of flesh had already begun to scab over so there was no sting when covered by the water.

Finally settled, Kai gripped the edges of the tub and pushed himself down, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as his head slipped beneath the surface of the water, devouring his facial features. Underwater, his sense of hearing seemed to intensify. All sound above the surface was lost, but the rushing of the water and beating of his heart were so loud his whole form seemed to vibrate. Kai slowly opened his eyes, squinting as the pressure from the water bore down upon his eyeballs. Above him he could barely make out what he knew was a ceiling mirror. He didn't mind looking at himself from beneath the water because he couldn't see clearly at all. He couldn't see a single bruise, scar and cut. His blurry reflection looked completely untouched by anyone, as though no one had ever laid a violent finger on him.

Sometimes, Kai had thought about running away. Planned every detail. The things he would take, his escape route, the best time, where he would go and how he would continue life undetected. It was almost like he had blueprints laid out within his mind, and Kai knew very well he was could run away and survive on is own. He could do it anytime. Now if he wanted to.

But all he had to do was think about his Grandfather, imagine his voice or see his image in his head and the whole idea of leaving would fall to pieces on the spot. When he imagined his Grandfather discovering his own Grandson - his flesh and blood - his heir had run away - left him; Kai felt very cold. There was something about that image that made Kai feel very sick with himself. No matter how rocky and unstable their relationship may be, life was so much simpler with Voltaire. He knew what to expect and what was expected of him; he was used to it. Running away would do nothing but destroy what little positive feelings they had for each other. While they lived together, Kai could try to maintain peace. And if he was successful, who knows, maybe he could hope for something more?

Kai shot himself upwards, breaking through the surface of the water, his eyes scrunched up as he coughed water out of his lungs. His hair was soaked and no longer sticking out n every direction but limp and flat against his skull; the tip of his usual messy and spiked fringe hanging lifelessly by his chin. Kai sniffed and opened his eyes, water leaking from them as he blinked a few times to fully regain his sight. The vision in his right eyes was still quite dark to one side, but that would most likely repair itself within a few days.

Kai slid himself up the tub so he could lay back against the smooth surface that was set at a 135 degree angle. He noted that the water had turned slightly pink after mixing with the blood from the gash on his head. He relaxed and closed his eyes again, feeling another wave of fatigue hitting him. Even though Kai felt hungry and a good meal would not go amiss; his bed was his most wanted possession at the moment.

--

Leana paced Kai's room, glancing every few seconds at the door to the en-suite. She had left Kai in there around half an hour ago, and although she thought she had heard him climb into bathtub soon after she'd left; there had bee nothing but silence since, and Leana began to worry slightly. During the time, she had pulled out soon of Kai's sleeping clothes, plumped up all his pillows, retrieved an extra blanket - just in case - sorted through all the medical supplies in the first aid box and selected those that she needed. Now Leana found herself growing anxious and a little impatient as Kai never took a long time in the bath or shower. He never saw the need to use the several different but equally expensive body lotions which Voltaire ordered his bathroom to be filled with. Even injured Kai would not take this long.

Leana stopped pacing and faced the door. She knew very well that Kai was fiercely defensive about people - including herself - seeing his scars. It's the reason why he choose to wear a scarf and arm-guards, and also why he would never wear shorts or take his shirt off even during the humid summer. Although his scars were not very nice to look at, Leana refused to show her discomfort; Kai was already a very withdrawn person and the last thing he needed was strange looks from people who were disgusted by scars that were caused out of malice from another. So without further hesitation, Leana strode forward and opened the en-suite door.

The first thing she noticed was that Kai had managed to get himself into the bath, but was now presumably fast asleep, propped up with his head safely above the water. Leana gave a sigh of relief, exceptionally glad that he hadn't slipped beneath the water, but also rather disappointed with herself. She should have known better than to leave him in the state he was currently in. Kai appeared to be quite clean however, the blood which previously coated his face had been washed away and the water was not tinted pink.

As though sensing her presence, Kai surprisingly awoke from his slumber, his eyes wearily opening. He blinked drowsily and shivered, the water a lot cooler than when he first got in. Kai gazed around the white, pristine room before his eyes fell and rested on Leana's figure by the doorway.

Kai initially reacted by bringing his legs up so they were bent by the knee in a weak attempt to cover himself. Leana didn't know if the red flush across his cheeks was caused by the heat rising in the room or embarrassment, though she guessed it the latter. Desperate not to make Kai feel even more uncomfortable, Leana averted her gaze to the other side of the bathroom, pointedly not looking at him as she went to collect the towels she had laid out earlier.

"Are you done?" Leana asked quietly, unfolding the towels. Behind her she heard the water splash and ripple. Turning her head to one side and quickly glancing over her shoulder to see Kai had pulled himself up into a sitting position, his elbows resting on his knees. He gave a small but clear nod of the head, and Leana opened the towel out in her arms and turned around.

She walked forward and stopped in front of the bath.

"Here," she said simply, making it clear that she was not looking at him. Kai looked up but for a moment he did not make any other movement. Eventually after reassuring himself that she was definitely watching him, Kai rocked forward so his feet were supporting him from underneath before pushing himself up into a standing position. He took the edges of the towel with Leana held out and wrapped them around his waist. Leana stepped backwards and turned away as Kai adjusted the towel and cautiously stepped out of the tub.

"Dry yourself off and then come next door," she said, picking up a bathrobe and handing it to the teen. "I'll just go get you some shorts," she added, leaving the room and reappearing moments later with a pair of simple, black boxer-shorts. Kai had leant back against the bath unit again as he found himself tiring. Drops of water fell from the tips of his hair, splashing on his shoulders and chest, making small rivers as they trailed downwards over his lean, muscled torso, some dipping within his belly-button before soaking in the white, fluffy towel he held securely around his waist. **(1)**

Kai watched Leana as she folded his shorts and left them hanging over the white, marble sink. She offered him a small smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Kai let his head drop forward again and gave another sigh. He still felt tired but his very small nap seemed to have done him some good; he felt a lot more awake than before. Gripping the towel tightly with one hand and using the other to push himself onto his feet, Kai walked forward, careful not to slip on the smooth, tiled floor that was slowly become wet beneath him. He stopped in front of the sink and began to dry himself off. He then put on the boxer-shorts that Leana left for him and towel dried his hair, being very gentle around the lump and gash which didn't need to be pressed hard to cause a sharp wave of pain. Once mostly dry, Kai took the bathrobe - also white - slid his arms into the sleeves and wrapped it around himself. He took one last look in the mirror, noting how his face seemed much less ruined now that the blood had been washed away - although the bruising around his right eye was still not very attractive.

A gentle tap on the door took Kai out off his daze, his eyes snapping away from his reflection. He limped over to the door and opened it revealing Leana looking slightly worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, trying to catch his wavering gaze. Kai stared over her shoulder as though his mind was somewhere else, however he managed to answer with a little nod, his lips parting like he was trying to say something but with no power to give sound. Leana wasn't sure if she was completely convinced. "You just look a little lost that's all…?"

Kai blinked and licked his lips. "…fine," was all he said.

Leana nodded, deciding to take his word for it and took him by the hand, leading him to his bed and sitting him down. Kai followed without objecting, he was after all quite used to Leana mothering him on occasion. He sat down on the edge of the bed and felt himself sink down into the mattress; the urge to throw himself backwards and let sleep devour him became almost unbearable. Leana obviously noticed this, because she seized the bandages and antiseptic cream she's previously laid out before taking Kai's face in her hands. She tilted his head forward and parted his damp hair where the gash was. Although it was already healing quite nicely, Leana squirted a small lump of the antiseptic cream onto the tip of her index finger - rubbing it with her thumb and middle finger - before dabbing it over the scabbed cut. Kai inhaled sharply but otherwise made no complaint.

Leana began measuring the correct sized bandage she's need when the sound of a car engine caused her to freeze in her actions. Kai also heard the motor, and he raised his head, his eyes travelling to the window where a beacon of light - presumably from the headlights of the car - shone over the darkened gardens of the mansion. Leana inhaled sharply as her gazed followed suit and she stared out of the window.

"He's home earlier than I would have thought," Leana breathed, her voice quivering slightly as she tried to hide the sudden fear that hit her. It wasn't even ten yet; Leana thought he wouldn't be home until after midnight. After one of their fights, Voltaire always came home after he was sure Kai would be in bed. Did he could back early for a reason? Leana shuddered and glanced at Kai who was staring out of the window. The sound of the revving engine suddenly stopped and was overtaken by an almost deafening silence. Car doors slammed and the sound of the main doors opening could be heard, light from the entrance hall spilling out over the grounds.

Kai continued staring out of the window, not sure of what he felt knowing his Grandfather was home early. A part of him felt elevated - somewhat _excited_ maybe - that Voltaire was home early. He could have come back to see how he was…?

Yet another part of him feared something could have gone wrong with the business and Voltaire had decided to come home because he was stressed. It wouldn't be the first time Voltaire had taken his fury over the _Hiwatari_ business out on his Grandson.

Realising Leana had spoke and was awaiting for some sort of reply, Kai cleared his throat and rediscovered his sinking voice. "Yeah…"

--

"Welcome home, Lord Voltaire!" Anthony said with a fair amount of surprise, not expecting to see the Lord of the house home so soon. Voltaire barely glanced in Anthony's direction even when he handed over his coat. The chauffeur got back in the car .and took it around to the garages around the other side o the mansion. Anthony closed the doors and hung Voltaire's long coat up. The elder Hiwatari had moved into the living-area and Anthony scurried to keep up with him.

"Would you like anything to eat? Drink?" Anthony offered, only Voltaire seemed not to hear him. Either that or he was pointedly ignoring him. He picked up a silver letter-opener and took out an envelope from the inside of his blazer and sliced it open. Anthony stood awkwardly at the doorway watching as Voltaire took out the letter and read through it slowly.

"Anthony!" Voltaire barked finally, folding the letter up and placing in his breast pocket. Anthony jumped at his voice, hardly expecting the other to talk after such a silence. "Make a copy of my Grandson's grades from his latest SAT's." **(2)**

Anthony blinked, rather taken back by the sudden order.

"I'm going to retire now," Voltaire finished, striding past Anthony who still stood looking bemused in the doorway.

"Ah! Yes, Sir. Goodnight."

Anthony furrowed his brow, completely confused by Voltaire's request to have Kai's SAT results copied. Although Kai had not been to school in nearly two years, he was registered as a home-schooled student and was required to take the same exams and test as public and private school pupils. The only why Voltaire would want Kai's grades copied would be to use them so Kai could go back to school…

--

Leana stood by Kai's bedroom door listening intently while Kai lay back on his bed, new bandages wrapped around midsection, ankle and a smaller, square piece securely wrapped around his forehead. The bathrobe had been discarded and he now wore a pair of sleeping trousers while a baggy t-shirt lay folded next to him. Leana gripped the doorframe as she heard footsteps coming down the hall, which she guessed by the heavy steps were more likely to be Voltaire's than Anthony's. She held her breath as the footsteps neared Kai's bedroom, praying Voltaire had nothing to say to either of them that night.

The footsteps grew closer and louder until they stopped completely; right outside the bedroom. Leana pushed away from the door, as though expecting it to burst open at any second. Still holding her breath, she could not help but cross her fingers, hoping Voltaire was in a good mood. For a few seconds longer, silence continued. But then the footsteps began again, heading past and away from the door. Leana exhaled, relief swimming through her system. With a shaky smile, she turned back to Kai.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a moment," she said quietly, praying that Voltaire would not hear. "I'm going to go ask Anthony why your Grandfather is back so early."

Kai barely nodded, his eyes half-lidded as he watched the maid open the door and slip out, closing it behind her with barely a sound. Again, Kai didn't quite know what he felt. Partly disappointed. Something inside of him had hoped against hope that his Grandfather would come to check if he was okay, or possibly wish him goodnight.

Somewhere out in the hallway, Kai heard a door open followed by complete silence. Curiosity getting the better of him, Kai pulled himself up and - grabbing and placing on the sleep-shirt Leana had got for him - headed for the door. Kai grasped the door handle softly before pulling it down and stepping out of his room. He first looked right, down towards where the staircase was and where he thought he heard the noise from. Seeing nothing, he turned his head the other way. He didn't expect to see his Grandfather stood leaning against the doorframe to the library/study on the other side of the hall, arms crossed and staring directly at him.

Kai felt his throat go dry at the sight of him. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what would be appropriate; opening his mouth before he knew what Voltaire was thinking would be a stupid mistake. For the time being, his Grandfather seemed to be taking in the injuries still visible. Notably Kai's bandaged right ankle, and Voltaire took quite some times tracing his eyes over the bruising over Kai's face.

Kai - half wanting to look away - bravely held his gaze but couldn't quite trust himself to speak yet. Even if he spoke out of complete innocence; if Voltaire was in a bad mood, he could twist anything around to make it look bad on him.

"Kai."

Calm, cool and with no trace of ill-feeling. Just a simple greeting.

"Grandfather," Kai responded, bowing his head with respect.

In that single moment, it was as if all was forgiven. To anyone watching, it would seem as though they may have had a silly argument in which caused a little tension. No one would have ever guessed that Kai had just spent two days locked in the cellar by Voltaire's command.

"Lord Voltaire?"

Kai and Voltaire broke eye contact as one turned around and the other looked up to see Leana edging nervously forward; her fingertips outstretched and brushing against the wall as she walked. When she reached Kai's side, she couldn't help but grasp him arm, reassuring himself that Voltaire had caused him no more harm.

"Take him to bed," Voltaire instructed in the same collected voice as before. Leana nodded and Kai shuffled inside his room, sparing only one single glance over his shoulder to his Grandfather, who caught this look but made no reaction.

"And Leana?" Voltaire continued, catching the maids attention before she followed Kai into his room. "I want him downstairs by seven tomorrow. Cover up that mess on his face."

Voltaire didn't give her time to answer as he turned around and went back into the library, closing the door behind him. Leana felt a hot wave of fury pulse around her veins as she inhaled sharply through her nose, her lips pressed together in a thin line. Inside she was enraged how Voltaire could speak so carelessly.

_That mess on his face!_

It were as though he had forgotten _he_ was the one who had caused that mess!

So many words - obscene, abusive and vulgar words - arose in throat as she fought to force them down. Once again she thought about bursting into that room and giving that man a piece of her mind. Anger overrode her other senses. She turned sharply into Kai's room, and slammed the door, uncaring that Voltaire would most definitely have heard it. Kai stood in front of her watching vaguely as Leana wiped away frustrated tears that leaked from her eyes. She marched past the teen who clearly heard what Voltaire said but seemed completely unaffected by the words, even though they were directed at him.

Throwing back the thick duvet, and thumping the pillows with the palm of her hands, Leana couldn't help but curse under her breath.

" _- Awful, disgraceful man! Disgusting, nasty piece of -"_

"Leane… it's okay -"

"It's _not_ okay!" Leana shrieked, whirling around, sill grasping a pillows tightly in her hands Kai looked rather indifferent, but one glance at his eyes would tell a different story. Leana could have screamed seeing the pity in his eyes.

_He_ felt sorry for _her_.

If was almost like Kai pitied Leana for being so emotional.

Kai lowered his eyes and sighed quietly.

"I don't mind…" He said.

"Well you _should!_ Leana snapped slamming the pillow down over the bed sheets. Kai continued to stare at the ground, hurt because not only was he unsuccessful at making her feel better but also because she was taking her uncontrolled emotions out on him. Leana pushed her fingers through her messy hair, her anger with Voltaire fading only to be replaced by guilt with herself for snapping at Kai who did not deserve it in the slightest. Pressing her fingers against her forehead, Leana choked on a sob, tears spilling down her cheeks again.

"I'm sorry," she cried, her hands moving to cover her eyes while her small frame began to tremble. Bowing her head, Leana relieved herself of the stress of holding her emotions together, her sobs escaping louder and more frequently. "I'm so sorry!"

Kai raised his head and gazed at the sobbing maid through half-lidded eyes. He'd seen this before; Leana somehow always ended up crying, every time he was taken from the cellar. He'd seen her in this state several times, and yet he still was not sure on how to react.

Like when he watched Ray cry for the loss of his Granddad; an inner voice from somewhere in the back of Kai's mind screamed for him to forward and offer the poor woman some peace. But it was useless. His body reacted of it's own accord and Kai found himself simply brushing past Leana and climbing onto his bed. He sat in an upright position and listened to her trying to gain control over her sobs.

"Just forget about it," he mumbled finally.

* * *

**And CUT!**

**I really hated writing some of this chapter, it just wasn't working for me at all.**

**(1) This was pure fan service. Had to be done.**

**(2) SATs are the first exams that came to mind when writing this bit. I don't know if SATs even exist in Japanese education, but I haven't had the internet to research for the past few days.**

**Next chapter will include the Bladebreakers for all those eager to know what is on those files which Ray salvaged. Until them, please drop a review.

* * *

**

_--_

_Dementors:_

_Turning people 'Emo' since 300 BC_

_--

* * *

_

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	30. Chapter 30

**Well I can safely say that the start to this new year has started with a pie in my face. I began to feel like my social life was disappearing, work has been officially kicking my arse, and I haven't been able to sleep at night which has led me to living off of energy drinks. And despite what the commercial claims; Red Bull does _not_ give you wings but it makes you anxious as fuck!**

**The last week had improved though; had 10 days off from work so I went back to Lincoln University to see my best mate; shopping and clubbing = bliss. I finally got a set of Copic markers, so my artwork doesn't look as shitty anymore. But best of all……….. I've started tattooing! And I love it!!!**

**Ehem. All that aside. Thanks for waiting everyone! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Warning! Towards the end of this chapter is a scene which even I find a little disturbing. I'm not going to give any hints away now but I'm giving you a caution so nobody approaches it with a soft-heart.

* * *

**

_Your not nineteen forever pull yourself together._

_I know it seems strange but things they change._

_**Not nineteen forever by The Courteeners

* * *

**_

Chapter 30 - Only A Child

_Wednesday afternoon_

Rays of sun burst through the grey clouds that layered the sky above. The rain that thundered down earlier that morning had long ceased, although dampness still hung within the air that was breezing along in a gentle wind. Navy hair caught in the light gust, rising and dancing. Dark blue eyes gazed towards the stormy-looking clouds but did not appear to really see.

Fiddling aimlessly with the brim of his multi-coloured cap, Tyson sat on the edge of the wooden patio which snaked around the edge of the dojo and connected it to the main house. His friends, Max and Kenny were currently inside the dojo, waiting for Ray to join them while believing that Tyson had only left them to use the bathroom. How long he had been gone for - Tyson could not even guess. There was a faraway look in his eyes as he simply tried to enjoy a little peace and quiet; something which he had found hard to come by recently. If you had told anyone that Tyson Granger enjoyed silence and solitary moments from time to time, you probably would have called me a liar.

However, this is the truth.

Tyson's chest rose upwards as he took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. He was leaning back on his hands with his legs dangling over the edge of the patio. So lost within his own world, Tyson didn't he realise the sensation of pins and needles running from the tips of his toes to his knees, nor the fact that the grooves in the wooden decking had left deep imprints in his hands.

This was the first time in days Tyson felt like he'd managed to get some time to himself. What with the rather pressing issue of swapping bodies with Kai, life had been pretty hectic. Max and Kenny never left his side in school and even then they insisted on coming over to his house afterwards. Tyson suspected they feel he had gotten lonely while locked away in Kai's body, which was half true, but he felt it unnecessary that they try so hard to make up for not being there for him. Finding time to himself was becoming an issue.

Even worse, when he _did_ manage to get these moments of solitude; Tyson's mind was heavy with thought.

Despite forcing himself to act as his usual cheery and loud self, deep down Tyson felt far from _normal_ or composed. Not for a moment had he forgotten about Kai, even while he goofed around, told jokes and laughed excessively; Kai's name was written on the back of his mind and it dragged his mood down. He needed to see the older boy. Needed confirmation that he was okay. Until them, he would never feel peaceful.

The past couple of days had passed by so slowly. It felt like years to Tyson since he had seen Kai. Maybe it was because a tiny, nagging voice in his head kept whispering over and over that Kai wasn't going to come back again. He left so quickly on Monday night; as soon as he awoke and didn't even wait to see if Tyson was okay or sane as well.

Tyson shook his head, his eyes closing so they were barely open by a millimetre. Was he just over reacting? After all, before the switch, Kai used to only come to the dojo on weekends - probably felt like he might grow too close or too _attached_ to the team if he came over more often.

_Typical Kai,_ Tyson thought with a snigger, the tiniest of smirks gracing his face for a single second before it disappeared and was replaced by a frown. What was he supposed to do? Wait around and act like everything is normal until Friday evening arrives? It may only be two days away, but Tyson knew it would pass like a lifetime. Time always appears to move slower when you're looking forward to something. A part of Tyson's mind kept telling him to stop wasting time and just_ go_ to Kai's house and see for himself that the Bladebreaker captain is fine and dandy!

_But what happens if I leave the dojo and Kai comes here looking for me?_ Another voice - this one sounding timid and worried - flared up in Tyson's mind. As the voice echoed between his ears, Tyson raised one hand and began to chew his nails nervously. He hadn't left the dojo since Monday night apart for school, a piece of anxiety tugged at his conscious telling - _persuading_ - him that Kai was going to come to see him. Tyson couldn't risk leaving the dojo, even for a minute.

Tyson exhaled in a sigh, his teeth chattering slightly as the cool evening air picked up. From inside the dojo, he could hear the faint voices of Max and Kenny conversing with one another, joined every now and again by Dizzi's electronic tone. Knowing he couldn't stay outside for too long - his pass to the bathroom only excused him for ten minutes or so - Tyson heaved himself to his feet, running a tanned hand through his navy hair before replacing his cap back upon his head. He glanced once more at the cloudy sky before burying his hands in the pockets of his jeans and started walking back around the patio towards the entrance of the dojo.

Wit his eyes downcast, Tyson did not notice the presence of another.

"Hey Tyson!"

Jerking out of his trance, Tyson looked up with a surprised expression to see Ray just in front of the sliding panel door. Although his thoughts were still serious and slightly apathetic; Tyson forced a care-free grin to break out of his face.

"Hey Ray, buddy! Where've you been? We've been waiting for you," Tyson exclaimed. Not a tremor in his voice would have suggested he was in anything but good-spirits.

Ray just shrugged. "My tutor had me stay behind for a while so we could review some notes," he sighed, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Ray glanced over Tyson's shoulder and frowned, "what were you doing round there?"

"Huh? Oh -! I needed to use the bathroom and -"

"Urgh, Tyson! That's gross!" Ray scolded, his nose scrunching up. "The bathroom's not _that _far away!"

"What? - Aw Ray!" Tyson whined, turning around and grasping the door with a huff, "you think I'd actually pee in my own back garden? Jeez, give me a little credit!"

Tyson slid open the door and marched inside, mumbling something or other under his breath. Behind him, Ray snorted with laughter, holding his hands up in the air in defence while kicking his shoes off.

"Sorry for making that assumption," he grinned, sobering up, "though when it comes to you Tyson; nothing would really surprise me."

Tyson slumped himself down on the floor next to Max as he and Kenny greeted Ray. He dropped his chin into his hand and pouted. "Gee, _thanks_!"

Thanks to Tyson being so self-absorbed in his sullen mood; Ray, Max and Kenny were able to freely exchange glances, gestures and nods knowingly without drawing unwanted attention to themselves. Suddenly it appeared all three boys had become fluent in an unknown style of sign-language.

Max flicked his wrist in the air, drawing Ray's attention before raising his eyebrows expectantly: _'Did you get those files?'_

Ray's eyes flickered over to Tyson to make sure the navy-haired teen wasn't aware of their silent communications before his lips curved into a triumphant smirk. His golden eyes flashed as he noted Kenny was watching him along with Max, anticipation wrote across their faces. Their eyes following his every moment; Ray raised his arm, his hand swishing out before being drawn back in to pat the right pocket of his trousers. _'Right here guys.'_

Max's eyes widened considerably. _'What? _You_ actually managed to do it!?'_

Ray shrugged his shoulders carelessly, closing his eyes and smiling gleefully. _'Yep!'_

Kenny clenched his small fists, bringing the tightly clenched limbs up in front of his body. He looked to be almost trembling with excitement. _'Oh, I can't wait to see what sort of information Mr. Dickinson collects about us!'_

However, as Ray reopened his eyes, his smile faded away and his expression turned serious causing all excitement t rush away from the other two. _'But there's something else…'_

Ray cleared his throat and sat down with the other boys.

"Hey Tyson," he said, "I've got some news that might cheer you up…"

Tyson huffed, puffing his cheeks out. "Well it better be pretty darn good considering you've just insulted me!"

Ray couldn't help but grin as Tyson's dark eyes settled on him looking as though whatever he was about to say would not please him at all. However, Ray knew better, so he stated rather casually: "Mr. Dickinson is trying to arrange another Beyblading tournament."

"WHAT!?" Just the explosion Ray was expecting.

Tyson jumped up onto all fours and scrambled over to where Ray was sat.

"For serious?" He inquired to which Ray nodded in response. "DUDE! This is AWESOME! Did he say when? Man, I better get training. I bet there will be loads of tough competitors this again. Will we be entering as a team? Or - Hey! What's up with you two?"

Tyson stopped in the middle of his enthusiastic and animated speech when he noticed that both Max and Kenny weren't sharing his enthusiasm. In fact, they had barely reacted at all; instead choosing to sit back and watch Tyson with amused smiles. Tyson's frowned as he inspected his three team-mates with slight irritation realising he was missing out on some inner-joke or something similar.

"Okay, what's the deal here?" He asked finally, deciding to focus his attention on Ray, "you guys obviously know something I don't."

"Well, Ray actually told us about the tournament last night when we were on our way home," Max confessed, giving an apologetic smile when Tyson turned his head to look at him, his mouth hanging open as though he couldn't quite believe what he just heard.

"What?" Tyson cried, his head shooting back to face Ray again, "how come you kept it from me?"

Ray shifted uncomfortably, "Err, I guess I just forgot at the time," he invented lamely, "I originally wanted to tell everyone when the whole gang was here, but…"

Silence overtook the group and each of the boys eyes seemed to simultaneously drop so their vision hit the floor. The questions upon their minds were mostly the same. When _would_ the whole gang be together again? Were they just meeting up every night in hopes that Kai might appear? Or was it just an action they felt needed so they could try to erase the past couple of weeks and adjust back into their lives prior to the body-swap? Whatever the thoughts, it appeared nobody was willing to actually voice them.

Ray took a deep breath.

"Listen Tyson, there's something else as well that you don't know," Ray began not taking his eyes of the floor but could somehow feel Tyson's heated gaze fixed on him. "And I need you to hear me out fully before you start asking questions and such, okay?"

Tyson opened his mouth as though he was ready to argue, but thought against it as Ray raised his head and met his eyes. Biting his tongue, Tyson bit his tongue and just nodded his head.

"Right. Okay then. Well…" Ray stumbled over his words, unable to decided how and where the best place to start would be. "Mr. Dickinson told me about the plans for the new tournament yesterday. He called me up to his office and he still had his laptop open and I saw a bunch of files in his documents, one for each of us. So it got me thinking about what sort of information he might have on us; or more specifically on _Kai_."

Tyson's eyes widened considerably as he began to understand what Ray was getting at. And despite the sudden urge to bombarded the Chinese teen with a thousand questions, Tyson kept his mouth firmly shut and allowed Ray to continue.

"I told Max and Kenny about this last night, and Kenny gave me _this_," Ray continued, using one hand to reach inside his pocket and pull out the small memory stick.

If it was even possible; Tyson's eyes widened even more, instantly recognising the small device cupped in Ray's hand. Despite his silent promise to keep all questions to himself until Ray had finished; Tyson was unable to control his tongue this time.

"You copied the files from Mr. Dickinson's laptop?" He blurted out. Ray smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, it was easier than I thought it would be too," Ray answered, extending his arm and handing the memory stick to Kenny. Kenny uncapped the protective lid that covered the USB and went to connect it to his laptop, which - as usual - was open and ready to program.

"Wait!" Ray intervened quickly causing everyone to freeze where they were, taking their eyes away from the memory stick and focusing back onto Ray again. "There's more."

Kenny and Max exchanged glances, realising that Ray had obviously discovered even more than what they were aware of.

"While I was on Mr. Dickinson's computer, I found another files which I thought was interesting," Ray said, his voice becoming quite shaky. "It was named _Balcov Abbey_… I copied that one as well."

Ray felt his heart thudding within his chest, so heavily in fact he was almost expecting it to smash right through his ribcage. Discomfort clearly showed on his face as he fidgeted impatiently with the material of his trousers. Could someone _please_ say something? Did they _have_ to gawp at him so much?

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Ray said forcing himself to laugh nervously. However his voice faded as the other three continued to stare at him like he'd grown another head. Ray sighed. "Guys, please stop staring at me like that, it's really making me uncomfortable…"

In any situation that involved Kai or BioVolt, Tyson was usually the one who began 'freaking out' - blowing everything out of proportion and dropping all other thoughts until the problem was solved. It was funny to think how Tyson and Kai initially hated each other. They were so different and had completely opposite morals, but being such high level competitors it was probably inevitable that they would become rivals. Not many people would have ever suspected that they'd become friends - possibly Ryuu Granger or Mr. Dickinson. Even to this day Kai fiercely denied any bond of friendship between the two -- _they were team-mates! Nothing more! _- - however, to the astute eyes; one would be able to carefully separate the fondness and little affection he desperately tried to cover with his scowls.

And of course, Tyson being Tyson usually held his arms open to any old Tom, Dick and Harry. Despite somewhat hating Kai thanks to their rough and insult-shared meeting; deep down Tyson had always wanted to be closer to his cold and lofty captain. Maybe it was because Kai was so unlike anyone he had ever met before. Sure, many times Tyson had come face-to-face with aggressors, gang-leaders and yobs, but Kai wasn't your typical play-ground bully. Kai didn't need nor did he want anyone beside him or there to back him up. He was perfectly happy to use the people who placed themselves next to him and then fling them away without any conscious feelings. Preferring to act alone and despising any thoughts of help, teamwork or shared-glory. So fixated on being the best -- being _perfect_ -- that emotions, bonds and comfort had become irrelevant.

Kai appeared so untouchable -- so out of bounds -- Tyson could not help but drawn towards him. Like he was a challenge that needed to be overcome, a mystery he needed to solve.

That could explain why -- minutes after Ray had spoke -- Tyson was still goggling, mouth opening and closing continuously. Kenny had taken his eyes away from Ray and was now staring at the memory-stick held in his hand like it was either: a) The ring from LOTR - totally _precious_; or b) a nuclear weapon which he should NOT be touching. In fact what was it doing in Tyson's dojo? It shouldn't even be in the neighbourhood. Get it away from him. Like, now.

It has been noted many times that Kenny has a tendency to over-react.

Max had also managed to close his mouth, his thoughts back under his own control, however, he still did not want to be the first to speak. And _why_ was Tyson still gawking a Ray? Did he realise he looked like a goldfish? Ray -- being all cat-like and everything -- will probably eat him in a minute if he doesn't snap back to reality.

Max swallowed thickly, the silence was beginning to irritate him. With a sideways glance from Ray -- his expression _begging_ for someone to draw Tyson's eyes elsewhere -- Max raised his hand and clicked several times in front of Tyson's face. As though struck by an electric current, Tyson jerked, his eyes blinking rapidly resealing them with moisture that had been lost during his motionless trance. As if unsure as to what had just happened, Tyson frowned, perplexed, at Max's retreating hand.

"Thought we'd lost you for a second then," Max commented, chuckling humourlessly. The smile which usually coated his face straightened out into a horizontal line, his eyes lowering to floor before flicking to the side; gluing themselves on the memory stick in Kenny's hand. "Are we going to stare all day or should we…"

Tyson inhaled sharply. This was it. On that tiny little stick could be the answer to all the questions he'd spent hours pondering over. Kai's biography -- in writing -- just there waiting for him to see. Just by looking at the data carried on that stick; they could learn more about Kai within a few minutes than what they'd gathered over the past few months. And that had been the plan all along right? To help Kai he needed to know more. _Right?_

But Kai doesn't want help… at least that what he says. He doesn't want Tyson, Ray, Max or Kenny -- or _anyone_ -- rooting around in his business; in his past. _Shut up_. _Keep out of it. Mind your own business --_ how many times had Tyson heard Kai say those words, each time more bitter and threatening than the last. As a friend, Tyson should respect Kai's need for solitude… and right here -- on that tiny, _tiny_ memory stick -- was Kai's privacy.

Defenceless, bare and handed to him on a silver platter, screaming '_look at me!'_

_Look at me and destroy the trust Kai has in you_.

Tyson inhaled sharply. "Plug it in then."

Sometimes you've just got to do what you've got to do.

--

Not really knowing when; but at some point a tight semi-circle had been formed behind the Chief; three eager faces leering over his shoulders glaring greedily at the screen of his laptop that was position in front of him. Window **(E:) **-- Removable Disk -- was open on the screen, and sat side by side were two files; one entitled _Kai Hiwatari_, the other _Balkov Abbey_. Kenny's fingers hovered over the touch-pad nervously as though waiting for some sort of instruction, although he was _supposed_ to be the computer-genius here. He glanced from one file to the other, unknowing that the other three behind him were copying his movements. The tension and suspense of the moment was enough to have them forget they were sitting on a solid-wooden floor and cramp was definitely going to become an issue.

"Which one first?" Max breathed, his breath tickling Kenny's ear. Kenny felt them lean closer with that question; he could feel each one of their hearts pounding within their chests. At least he was comforted by knowing they were just as apprehensive as he was.

"Kai's."

Kenny tilted his head to the left, recognizing the voice as Tyson's.

"Read Kai's first," Tyson continued in a voice barely above a whisper. "I get the feeling we might need to prepare ourselves more for the other one…"

Nodding in agreement, Kenny dropped his fingertips onto the touchpad and moved the cursor over the file listed under Kai's name. He double clicked on it, the screen flickering as half a dozen more files appeared. Four pairs of eyes scanned over the documents, engraving the title of each one into their minds: _Images, Stats, BBA Identification, Basic Info, Medical Record_ and _Parental Consent._

Without hesitation or instruction from the other, Kenny automatically selected the folder _Basic Info_. A document opened under Word Processor, and Kenny had to tense-up completely in order to protect himself from falling as Ray, Tyson and Max all fought to get a better view.

"Wow, it's his birthday next month!" Max exclaimed with surprise, his eyes focusing on the words marked _D.O.B._ followed closely by the figures _27/11/1992. _"I never knew that!" **(1)**

"None of us did," Ray commented not taking his eyes away from the screen, "I wasn't even completely sure he was the oldest of the group; I just assumed judging from his height… and attitude."

"Born in Nagoya…" Tyson noted.

"Where's that?" Ray asked.

"In the Aichi prefecture," Kenny explained, his fingers drifting over the touchpad, "South-west of the Chubu region. I've heard it's nice…"

"It is," Tyson said, "I've got family down -"

"_Alexander!_" Max interrupted loudly, jumping forward jabbing his finger at the screen where Kai's name was listed. His _full_ name. "Kai _Alexander_ Hiwatari… Hah!"

Ray glanced sideways at Max with a curious raised eyebrow. "What's funny about that?"

"Well, you know… _A-lex-AN-DAAAR!_" Max snickered, not noticing the bored look that Ray and Tyson shared as they knew full well that Max found odd things humorous. "It's just so… soo _posh!_"

"Well his Grandfather is a _gazillionaire…_" Tyson said.

"Plus he's the heir to the family business empire," Ray added, tapping his lip thoughtfully.

"And he grew up in an upper-class, suburban mansion…" Kenny interjected, not even bothering to turn around.

"So yeah, I would say Kai comes from a _pretty_ posh background," Tyson concluded with a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "Not that he looks the part himself…"

"Besides, let's not forget that he's half Russian and Alexander is a common Russian name," Kenny said.

Max slumped backwards and pulled a face at his friends.

"You guys wouldn't get it," he mumbled bitterly, "it's a Western thing…"

Ray couldn't help but smirk at that comment and he caught Tyson grinning slyly as well. Kenny scrolled down the page, quickly flicking over the information that was presented. He twisted his mouth slightly to one side and exhaled as he scrolled back up the page again.

"There's nothing else here that we don't already know," Kenny murmured, more to himself than to the others, as he scanned the page one last time in case he missed anything, After he double-checked, Kenny closed the document and opened the window containing the six files from before.

"What's that one?" Ray asked, extending his arm and tapping the screen where the files marked _Stats_ was located. Kenny couldn't help but smirk smugly.

"_That_ folder contains all the research I have collected!" He announced proudly, nodding his head as he agreed with himself. Tyson rolled his eyes and mimicked him from behind causing Max to stifle a snicker in his hand. "All the information I have gathered on Kai and Dranzer, his Beyblade statistics, strengths and weaknesses; it's all in there!"

"Whoopie," Tyson deadpanned. Kenny scowled and attempted to dig Tyson in the ribs with his elbow. He missed.

"Let's look at _Images_ next!" Max suggested with an up-beat tone in his voice like what they were doing was fascinating. Ray couldn't help but frown.

"Why would we want to look at _Images_?" He asked slowly, the words rolling of his tongue laced with amusement at Max's comment. "I think we're all well aware of what he looks like."

"Okay, Mr. Smarty-Pants!" Max taunted, leaning over Kenny's shoulder to get a better look at the files, "Seeing as though you know everything; what's in the _Parental Consent_ file?"

Ray sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know…"

"Well then! _Ner-neeeer!!_"

"And people say I'm childish," Tyson said and Ray rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kenny -- ignoring the infantile behaviour behind him -- opened the afore-mentioned files and took his time to view the contents.

"It's just a copy of the consent forms we had to get our parents to sign," He announced, recognising the page which Mr. Dickinson had handed each of them a copy of months earlier before the Asian Tournament. "Oh… and emergency contacts. I guess from the area code that that's his Grandfathers number. And - Hey! There's another address…"

Tyson, Ray and Max once again seemed to jump onto Kenny's back like giant leeches. As the brunette had mentioned; underneath the address and contact number of the Hiwatari mansion was a secondary emergency contact. The address showed that the property was on the opposite side of Tokyo -- more specifically in a small family neighbourhood. The name of the occupier was -

"Susumu Hiwatari," Tyson breathed, "that's Kai's dad."

Kenny simply nodded in agreement feeling rather confused about this discovery. From everything he had pulled up about the Hiwatari's he had become fairly certain that there was a huge drift between Kai and his father -- and that was putting it _nicely_.

"I thought that kid at the business party you went to said Kai hadn't spoken to his dad in years?" Max asked, shifting himself so he could face Tyson - who was frowning at the screen, looking as though he was having an inner-debate.

"He _did_," Tyson spoke after a few moments of silence, as he revised his memories of the conversations with Dominic Vlastos. The young boy had made it clear that Kai and Susumu are not in contact with each other. So why was he listed as an emergency contact…? Unless there was no one else… "I-I wouldn't have thought that…"

Tyson trailed off, not even knowing what he was going to say in the first place. The boys shared a few awkward glances with each other before Kenny cleared his throat.

"Let's have a look at his Medical Record then," he said, selecting the correct file. "Blood type: _B_. Had all vaccinations for travelling…" His voice became quieter so he was practically mumbling as he roamed the page with his eyes. "Healthy, healthy, healthy… Wow Kai doesn't seem to have had so much as a _cold_ in his entire life!"

"I can't ever remember him being sick in the time that we've known him," Max noted thoughtfully, "even that time when on the plane when him and Tyson ate those dodgy peanuts… although that could have just been Tyson who was being dramatic."

Tyson pulled a sour face and Max responded by sticking his tongue out.

"I'll have you know that those peanuts were lethal!"

Ray and Kenny ignored the dispute and kept their attention on the computer. Although Kai's file was quite interesting if one wanted to know more about their captain on a competitors level; for them this file was a bit useless. They need to know about Kai on a _personal_ level and - unfortunately - there seemed to be no such information. However, as Ray shuffled closer to Kenny so he was sat beside him rather than leaning over his shoulder; the two shared a knowing look.

Maybe the other file Ray had salvaged would be more satisfying for their minds.

Kenny selected the back button so they were right back to where they started -- only this time all their attention was focused on the other file: _Balkov Abbey_. As Kenny moved the cursor over the file icon, both Tyson and Max halted in their mini-argument and simultaneously moved closer to the screen as though the tension had seized their minds in a vice-grip.

Although no one saw - they heard the double _click!_ And the file opened to reveal at least another _thirty_ icons.

"Oh man…" Max breathed, "where do we even start…?"

Files under such names as _Students, Brief, Court Case, Experiments, Bitbeasts, _and most particular _Boris Balkov_ stood out from the group. But even though there were more intriguing aspects than others; the boys couldn't help but wonder what length of time they might need to search through ever single one.

"Try looking under _Students_," Ray suggested, "Kai might be listed somewhere…"

Nobody made any sign of disagreement, so Kenny proceeded to the file and double-clicked once again. As the window blinked following the command; Kenny didn't know whether to freeze in awe or groan. Inside the file were _more_ files, however, this time their numbers seemed to have quadrupled.

Icon after icon, row after row - each listen with a different name. All Russian names from what they could see.

"Oh My God… I never realised the Abbey had so many students…" Ray stammered as Kenny scrolled down, different names flashing by until… _Hiwatari, Kai._

As a group, the boys inhaled sharply through their noses. Any pain residing in their legs from having been sat on the floor for so long was completely forgotten. The only sounds that could be heard were the birds tweeting outside the dojo. It seem almost ironic that while they were sat in a light, airy dojo in a traditional and beautiful Japanese garden; they were about to discover a twisted, sinful other world through the pixels on a computer screen.

Upon selecting the icon marked under _Hiwatari, Kai_, they held their breath. Like in the BBA folder, there were files entitled such things as _Statistics, Medical, Background, Bitbeasts, Director's Report, Images_ and -

"Videos?" Kenny blurted out and without a second thought he selected the file.

If Tyson, Max or Ray had any complaints about Kenny calling the shots; they were quickly diminished. Sat alone in this file was a single icon with a dark, blurred image. The title it had was _VC-03-12-2000-TAT-1._

"It's a video clip…" Kenny began, his voice sounded strange - more high-pitched. "_03-12-2000_... I think that's when it was recorded. December 3rd, year two-thousand."

"He would have been eight."

Ray and Max glanced at Tyson -- the one who had spoke -- only to find that he had not taken his eyes from the screen. Completely fixated on the little icon -- unblinking.

He didn't know what to feel. He couldn't believe that the pounding of his heart was from excitement or anticipation. It felt more like fear or dread. Tyson thought that Kai's life would be unveiled to him by words; whether they be on a computer or spoken from the mouth. He wasn't expecting images and photo's. And he definitely was not expecting videos.

Should they watch it? Heck, should they even be _thinking_ about watching it? Was it something they would regret seeing?

"It could be nothing…" Ray.

"Or it could be horrible." Tyson.

"We don't know enough about the Abbey to judge…" Max.

Kenny moved the cursor over the video icon.

"Yes or no, guys?"

Tyson clenched his fists in his lap. It noticed that the others seem to be waiting for his answer, as though it was his choice to make. Then again, Tyson _was_ the one who put this little _investigation_ -- for lack of a better word -- into motion. So it could be assumed that he was something of the leader.

"Do it."

--

_Masculine voices broke through the speakers, buzzing and almost unrecognisable, heavy with static. Their language was unspoken by the four viewers but didn't take a genius to figure out that the sharp, fast-spoken, thick accented words were none other that the mother-tongue of the origin of the video. Russian._

_A timer at the bottom right-hand corner ticked by, counting the seconds in the video. Next to that was the date. 03-12-2000._

_The screen was blurred and the images moving fast; too fast. Thick, pixel blocks made up most of the scenery. The setting was very dark, only shadows could be made out as the holder of the camera jiggled causing the image to loose focus. Suddenly, light came into view and as many voices continued to converse; the image became sharper, the pixel smaller and the sounds clearer._

_The light of the screen became known, a dingy light bulb hanging from a cord in the ceiling. The camera lowered and large figures appeared in what seemed to be a middle-sized room with brick walls. The camera surveyed the room. There was one door. A large, sturdy wooden table lay in the centre of the room and next to his was a smaller metal trolley carrying some sort of electrical equipment. Wires coiled around a black power-box which was connected to an extension cable that dropped of the edge of the trolley and presumably lead to a power-socket somewhere on one of the four walls._

_Stood around the able next to the trolley were three men. Two were closer together, talking and laughing speedily in the their native language; so quick that even a translator would struggle to keep up. The third man was very different to the other two. While they were dressed in long robes with hoods, he wore a dark green tank-top and cargo trousers. He had a shaved head, full moustache and goatee-beard. Just above the bridge of his nose was the black ink of an inverted cross. 'Goatee' picked up a metal instrument on the trolley and held it up to the camera, speaking fluently in Russian. He pointed out different aspects of the instrument, notably the V-shaped body, two rubber coils and a tension screw._

'_Goatee' was interrupted as one of the other men -- taller with rancid looking yellow teeth -- cheered and laughed like he was cat-calling to a pretty young woman. The second hooded man -- smaller and very porky looking -- joined in with his partners antics._

_The camera rose and focus towards the doorway where two more figures had stepped into the room. The first; tall, straight-back, proud-looking. A dark trench coat hanging over his powerfully-built figure, short and trimmed purple hair. Covering his eyes was a grey mask with eerie, penetrating red lenses. There were no second guesses._

"Boris," Tyson growled.

_Boris strode forward, his hand firmly grasping the other person -- half his size in height -- by the arm. The small figure seemed reluctant to move any further into the room but followed command anyway. The camera zoomed in on the small figure._

_Only a child._

_With slate blue hair that stuck up at odd angles and deep crimson eyes that stared innocently into the camera lens. The child was obviously male. He had very pale skin that was smudged here and there with dirt and dust. He wore simply back trousers which dragged on the floor and a navy-blue turtle neck jumper with sleeves that fell right past his fingertips. Despite being rather small and tired-looking; the boy seemed in relatively good health._

_Pulling the boy in front of him, Boris motioned to the camera-man to get a shot of them both. Once they were both fitted within the frame, Boris spook in Russian, sounding as proud and cruel as he ever did. His hands rose to the child's face and he stroked his thumbs down the boys cheeks. The boy seemed confused by the entire situation and was gazing around the room with no interest in what Boris was saying. That was until the man took his hands away from the boys cheeks and made a rectangle with his fingers in front of the small face. He barked something in Russian and the camera zoomed in fully, the whole frame nearly being taken up just by the boys face which Boris was holding up with his hands. Those red eyes bore into the lens, magnified on the laptop and straight out to meet the viewers._

The four boys gasped as recognition hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Kai…" Max whispered, his hand jerking as though he wanted to reach out for his friend.

Staring into such innocent eyes, Tyson nearly felt his heart break. Did Kai even know where he was? Did he know of anything that might happen to him? Did he even understand the language at that period in time? Was he _scared_?

He was only eight.

--

_The video froze and jumped -- the timer skipped forward by several minutes. They were still in the same room as before with the same people. Boris, Kai, Goatee, Yellow Teeth and Porky. Only their positions had change. Yellow Teeth and Porky stood at the back against the wall observing the others in front closer to the camera. Kai sat cross-legged on the wooden table with Boris stood behind his, his hands placed either side of the boys face. Goatee was stood in front of Kai next to the metal trolley. He held a long, thin object in his hand which -- on closer inspection -- turned out to be a black marker pen._

_The camera zoomed in again as Goatee took a hold of Kai chin and -- after hissing something in Russian -- placed in ink-covered felt against Kai's cheek and began to draw a shape._

_--_

_Time skipped again._

_Goatee moved back and away from Kai, giving full view to the camera. Zooming in on Kai's face, Boris tilted the boys head towards the lens. On the boys face, drawn in black ink, were four-perfectly shaped triangles. Two on each cheek, the higher ones which came mostly over his cheek-bones were larger than the ones below. _

_Boris's voice was heard as he laughed about something. The image distanced as the camera-man zoomed out. Boris leaned over and placed his face next to Kai's, his chin hovering slightly above the boy's small shoulder. He grinned maliciously, the red lenses flashing. After another sneering comment, Boris turned his head and planted a kiss on Kai's temple._

Tyson snarled. His fists tightening again as Boris sick face loomed next to Kai's.

He was only eight.

_The camera moved away from Boris and Kai and focused on Goatee instead, who was once again playing with the instruments on the trolley. In his hand was a metal tube possibly around four inches long. He picked up the V-shaped instrument he had before and inserted the tube through a small hole in the machine. Once in place, he tightened it with a small wind-screw._

_--_

_Time jump. A minute later._

_Goatee was now fitting a long, thin but very sharp needle through tube which was securely fixed to the V-shaped instrument. Once in place, he slapped an elastic band around the needle and instrument before holding it proudly up to the camera, speaking in rapid-fire Russian as he did. He took one of the wires of the metal trolley. One end of the wire was connected to the black power-box while the other end split into two, metal hooks separated by a spring. He squeezed the hooks together and inserted the tips into his V-shape instrument._

_Once again, he held it up to the camera. Holding the metal tube almost like a pen. At the bottom of the tube, the very tip of the thin, sharp needle poked out by about 2 millimetres. Goatee pressed down on a piece of metal next to the tension-screw -- it bounced like the edge of a spring-board -- and as he did, the needle moved in and out of the tube; from two millimetres to four millimetres._

Tyson squinted at the instrument being held up. The more he stared at it, the more it seemed to resemble a gun… Not a typical gun used for shooting bullets though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

_Goatee held the instrument by the tube in one hand and turned his attention to the power box. He flicked a switch and a very faint buzzing sound began to emit from the instrument he was holding. He then grasped a knob on the power-box which resembled a volume control you might find on an old high0fi and slowly turned it to the right. As he did, the instrument in his hand began to buzz louder and could even be seen vibrating as an electric current shot through it; the sharp needle began to move in and out of the tube again, only this time is was at lightning speed and undetectable to the human eye._

_Goatee waved a small bottle in front of the camera, it contained a deep blue liquid. Popping the cap, he squirted some of the liquid into a tiny plastic cup. Once filled to the brim, he placed the bottle aside, raised the instrument and dipped the needle into the blue liquid._

Realization hit Tyson. And it hit him hard.

"No…" He breathed.

He was only eight.

_Laughter was heard over the buzzing and as the camera moved back to Kai and Boris; Yellow Teeth and Porky had stepped forward and were pushing Kai down so he lay on his back on the table. Porky held the boy by his ankles, Yellow Teeth pinned down his wrists and -- the camera moved as closed as he possibly could to the group -- Boris tilted Kai's head to the right so his left cheek was facing the ceiling._

_Goatee stepped closer. The buzzing instrument in hand._

"Oh God…" Max cried, bringing his hands to cover his mouth.

Tyson also hand a clenched fist brought up to his face, pressing his knuckles fiercely against his lips.

Ray glanced at his two team-mates with puzzlement. He had never seen such an instrument before, and -- although there was a small voice within him that had guessed what it _might_ be for -- he was pretty much lost as to what was happening.

Slowly, he turned his head back towards the screen.

_Goatee loomed over Kai's face. Crimson eyes watching fearfully from the corner or their sockets as the instrument - the machine - the gun - came closer and closer to his cheek. The tiny needle beating out from inside the tube, ready to puncture whatever came in it's path_

Ray's eyes widened frantically as he suddenly understood why his friends wore such horrified expressions.

"No!" He gasped. "Please tell me they're not go-!"

_All previously sounds were blocked out - crushed - by the piercing scream of a child_

He was only eight.

_Kai tried to move, he writhed his body on the table, but the three men -- much bigger, much stronger -- held him down with little effort. Goatee made a comment before laughing and pressing the needle into the boys flesh again. Kai screamed aloud, a jumble of Russian words falling from his tongue, sounding garbled as Boris held his jaw tightly. _

_Blood began to run along with the excess ink, only to be wiped away carelessly by a paper-towel. The camera-man darted around the table to gain a better view. Two sets of hands pressing against the boys face were not enough the hide the pure agony Kai was in. His eyes clenching shut as he screamed when the needle tore open his flesh, injecting blue ink beneath his skin. When the needle came out -- whether it be because more ink was needed or to wipe away the blood -- those crimson eyes slid open, tears clinging to the dark lashes. _

_Kai looked up as he saw the blinking red light from the camera, mumbling something incoherent. Tears slipped out and pooled at the side of his nose._

He was only eight.

_Kai could only guess when the needle would be pushed back into his skin; but even if he did know, he wouldn't have been able to prepare himself for the pain. His eyes screwed shut and another scream tore from his throat. His screams were so much louder from here._

_And he begged them to stop. His desperate pleas coming out in any language he knew. Russian, Japanese and English mainly._

_--_

_Time skip. The video cut around twenty minutes and the camera man was back to his original position. Zooming in, Kai's left cheek was stained with the blue excess ink. The two triangle were almost fully coloured, Goatee was just finishing the larger of the two. The skin around the tattoos was bright-red and inflamed. Kai's screams had turn quieter and he was crying, tear after tear dribbling over his nose before dropping onto the wooden table._

_Goatee finally pulled the needle away and hit the switch on the power-box. The horrifying buzzing sound stopped and the only sound left in the room was Kai sobbing._

_The camera-man back away as Yellow Teeth and Porky released Kai and stepped away from the table. Boris was leaning over the table, his face close to Kai's as he stroked the boys hair soothingly and whispered to him in Russian._

_--_

_Time skip._

_The buzzing was back and so were Kai's scream. This time, Kai had his newly inked cheek pinned to the table while the other side of his face received the same treatment. Unlike before, Yellow Teeth and porky were conversing normally as though it were nothing out of the ordinary to tattoo someone so young._

He was only eight.

_For several long minutes, the camera zoomed in on Boris's face as he spoke casually. He glanced down many times, smirking at the boy who was crying below him. There was no guilt, no sadness or remorse. This man chatted to the camera as though he enjoyed making video logs while torturing humans. His speech ended with laughter from himself, Yellow Teeth, Porky, Goatee and the camera-man._

_--_

_Time skip. The timer said the whole footage without any cuts was almost an hour long._

_The tattoo-gun lay motionless on the metal trolley at Goatee peeled away the rubber gloves he had been wearing, which -- although began white -- were stained blue. Yellow Teeth and Porky were no where to be seen; they were either behind the camera-man or had left the room._

_Boris stood at the edge of the table, with his arms wrapped around Kai. The boy was resting back against the Abbey Director. His cheeks bore the four triangle he would one day become recognised for in the streets. His marks that everybody knew. But for now his skin was still inflamed. His cheeks had been wiped down, but some faint stains from the blue ink were left smudged around his face. _

_Kai still sobbed but more silently now. His breath hitched every now and again, joined by a small sniff or hiccup. Boris hushed him gently, rocking him back and forth and wiping away any stray tears that made their way down his face. Acting the way a caring parent would when their child had hurt themselves. _

_Boris leaned over once more so he down to Kai's level, still rocking the boy with one hand stroking his hair. The camera zoomed in, clearly catching the way Boris's upper lip curled as he smirked sinisterly. A few last words were spoken slowly and calmly before Boris pulled Kai closer and planted another kiss against his temple._

_--_

_The timer stopped. 00 hrs - 59 min - 23 sec._

_And the screen went black._

_--_

There was nothing but silence inside the dojo, but the birds outside still had the nerve to sing their last song before the sun disappeared.

Kenny reached out and closed the lip on his laptop without shutting the system down properly. He didn't know what to say, or even what to think. He's be surprised if he ever managed to form another word again. What the heck is a person supposed to do after seeing something like that?!

_He was only eight._

Ray swallowed thickly. He felt… he felt _empty_. So disgusted, frustrated, despaired… lost. That was _Kai!_ It wasn't some fake scene from a movie. It wasn't a document based on some poor-child from the other side of the globe. It was someone he knew, someone he cared for. _Shit_, it was his friend!

_He was only eight._

Max's hands were still covering his mouth, fingers gripping one another as he used all his will power to stop himself from crying.

"I feel sick," he mumbled from behind his hands. And he wasn't lying. He could still hear those screams echoing throughout his head causing his stomach to twist. He felt bile in his throat.

_He was only eight_.

"He's so lucky he's in prison."

Kenny, Ray and Max looked up.

Tyson sat with his head bowed, his hand screwed into fists, visibly shaking in his lap from the tension.

"He's so _damn_ lucky!" Tyson snarled, trying to beat the tremble in his voice. Raising his head, Tyson sniffed, unashamed to let the others know he was crying.

"Cause if he wasn't in prison," he continued venomously, another tear falling down his cheek "…I'd kill him."

_He was only eight!

* * *

_

**I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written! I didn't plan for it to be so long, it just sort of… happened.**

**(1) Okay, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure when Kai's birthday is. I heard August 3****rd**** get thrown around a lot, but there seems to be some debate about it. So just so we're clear, since this is my story, Kai's birthday is November 27****th****, 'kay?**

**I really hope everyone will review, 'cause this chapter really killed me.

* * *

**

_--_

_Kirstie has just wrote twenty pages_

_Over 8500 words_

_She's TIRED_

_So get stuffed . com_

_--

* * *

_

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…

* * *

**

_Everything I've learned about friends, I've learned from pens._

_If they don't work, you shake them;_

_If they still don't work, you throw them away! Bin them!_

_**The League of Gentlemen

* * *

**_

**Chapter 31 - Seeing You**

Silence reigned over he dojo as it had done for the past few hours. Kenny's laptop Dizzi sat solitary in the middle of the room used for Kendo training; the memory stick still plugged in via the USB. Max and Ray sat side by side leaning against the side of the wall. Max sat with his legs crossed, head bowed with his hands clasped in his lap while Ray stared aimlessly at the opposite wall with one leg stretched out and the other brought up to his chest. The sun was low in the sky now and the room was cast mostly in darkness. The last beams of sunlight which made their way through the window were blocked by two figures.

Tyson stood with his forehead against the glass, his eyes downcast. Kenny stood a couple of feet behind him, one small fist brought up to his chest as though he were trying to find the strength to say something. However, having being stood in the same position for at least an hour; it would seem this desperate attempt to discover his inner-courage had failed somewhat.

The horrifying video they had previously viewed had shocked each of the four boys into their own inner-battles -- allowing the silence on the outside to consume them. Tyson had only recently stopped crying but silvery, damp trails were still visible on his cheeks. Soon after shutting off the video he had moved over to the window and had stayed there since. It was obvious Kenny had desperately wanted to help, he stared intensely at the back of his best friend; wishing he could offer support whether it came in the form of words or actions.

Unknown to anyone but himself and Dizzi; Kenny had recently discovered an emotion within himself that he hated -- jealously. Somewhere in the past month or two, it had become apparent to everyone that Tyson and Kai had grown closer -- only by a tiny amount and mostly one-sided, but it was definitely noticeable. Ever since their victory in Russia -- through the arrest of Boris Balkov and the court hearings where Voltaire was almost charged and imprisoned -- Tyson had become… _protective_ over Kai. Of course it was only natural for a person to become concerned and supportive to another they considered a friend (especially one with a background like Kai); but Kenny felt as though his title of 'Best Friend' to Tyson may slowly be slipping.

The brunette lowered his eyes at the thought. Throughout most of his life, Kenny had just been '_the nerd_' -- the intelligent nobody who worshipped any technical machinery. He never really cared -- always quite happy to stay by himself with his nose inches away from his laptop screen and fingers tapping the keys at lightening speed -- but when he met Tyson Granger that fateful day nearly seven months ago; for the first time in his life he finally discovered what it felt like to be respected by someone his own age -- someone popular and talented in the Bey-dish. Someone considered _cool_ but also genuinely kind. Kenny couldn't have asked for a better friend, he felt like he owed the Dragon blader so much. Even after only knowing each other for a few day; Tyson came steaming to his rescue when he was taken by the Blade Sharks. It seemed ironic how the very person who had tormented him during his forced stay at the warehouses - the leader of that notorious beyblade gang - was the very same person Tyson was so desperate to protect.

How times had changed.

Six months ago Tyson and Kai probably couldn't have hated each other more than they already did. Their relationship was similar to those coming straight out of an anime. Tyson: the honest, brave and caring rookie fated to be a hero, while Kai: the talented, vicious but intelligent villain with his _take-no-prisoners_ attitude out to destroy the joy that was beyblading… In the end, the story couldn't have ended more differently to those in the movies. Kai: _not-so-much-of-a-villain_ turned _victim_ -- though he'd probably disembowel anyone he heard calling him a victim. If Kenny could turn back the clock to six and a half months previously; there's no way in hell he'd ever imagine seeing Tyson furiously trying to help -- let alone _crying_ over -- Kai Hiwatari.

Kenny took his eyes away from Tyson's form by the window and glanced over his shoulder at his laptop that sat in the middle of the room. Documents and images flashed over the screen quicker than blinking as Dizzi raided the files on the memory stick.

Instead of personally searching through the seemingly endless documents and possibly stumbling upon some other video, image or general information that they weren't mentally prepared to view; Kenny had given Dizzi the task of examining each document in a hunt for information which they could use. Of course, not only being a highly intellectual being but also a powerful Bit-beast; this course of action was a hundred times quicker than if the Bladebreakers had taken the challenge upon themselves.

And Dizzi could easily separate any files which were too… _uncomfortable_ (to put it lightly) to view.

Across the room, Max and Ray had gradually pulled themselves out of their trance-like phases and had began to rise to their feet - synchronised with one another without any form of communication. Kenny offered a weak smile which wasn't returned from Ray, although Max made an attempt to curve his lips but failed somewhat miserably.

"We should probably head home now," Ray spoke eventually, his voice hard and emotionless. His amber eyes flashed as the last beams of the setting evening sun beamed through the window, giving them a bright golden appearance. "It's getting pretty late…"

Kenny nodded slowly. It was actually quite early for them to be leaving; they had stayed at the dojo until much later in the night on previous occasions but the circumstances were different on this particular day. Kenny was understanding. The mood was depressing if not completely morbid and he didn't know how much more he could take himself. They usually stayed for dinner… but even Tyson had no appetite.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," Max murmured as he slid open the door, and Kenny noted how he said _at school_ and not at the bridge where they normally met up before school started - that was presuming Tyson would be on time. Speaking of whom; Tyson didn't even turn around, though Max did notice those midnight orbs watching them from the corner of his eyes.

"Bye guys," Kenny whispered as Ray and Max stepped outside closing the door behind them. The sound of their footsteps of the wooden patio grew fainter as the distance between them increased until the room was as silent as it had been before. Kenny fidgeted nervously. He found it impossibly hard to believe how awkward he felt. This was Tyson - his best friend - and himself in a room together and Kenny had no clue on how to behave. Should he try talking to Tyson? About what? The weather, food, Television, school or homework? Should he stay away from sensitive topics?

Heck, did Tyson even had the will to summon any words at this point?

Kenny couldn't read him at all -- this was a first. He tried to spread his weight equally on each foot but standing still was too difficult - uncomfortable. Kenny actually wanted to _leave_. Tyson just seemed too unreachable at this moment and that was _scary_.

"You can go if you want."

Kenny jerked, his body clenching against his will. Tyson had turned and was watching the smaller boy - his face unreadable.

"I think we all need a bit of space…" Tyson continued as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

Kenny drew in his bottom lip and bit it; torn between wanting to leave for the sake of his own sanity, but also feeling _obliged_ to stay. If he knew Tyson half as well as he thought he did; Kenny knew that the Dragon wielder had a habit of doing _stupid_ and _reckless_ things when he was emotional.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Tyson?" Kenny asked timidly.

A tanned hand rose and pushed itself through the strands of navy hair; the famous trademark cap knocked to the floor in the process. Tyson rolled his head backwards, stretching his neck and Kenny heard a couple of bones pop. And Kenny now realises that the sound of bones popping makes him want to vomit…

"I don't really _want_ to; but - but I guess I need to… Think - yeah," Tyson mumbled, dragging his palm over his face, smothering his already garbled words. "I - My head is, like, _messed_. And… _God!_ I'm like… I don't know; _angry_ or _something?_"

Kenny sympathised. It was hard to single out an emotion. All he knew is that there was some kind of _ache_ in his chest where his heart was; and _fuck_, it was tearing him up inside. But… sometimes the worst thing you can ever say is '_I understand._' Because pain is never the same, it differs from person to person. And as much as Kenny cared for Kai -- the agony he felt seeing him _tortured_ at the age of _eight_ -- he couldn't compare what he felt with Tyson. Or Ray or Max. It's not fair to say you're hurting more than someone else.

"I'm listening," was all Kenny said.

We all need a bit of space. _Bullshit_.

"Seriously Chief, _what-in-the-crap_ was that video?! Who the _fuck_ would do that to an eight year, huh? _Who_? I _knew_ Boris was a bit of a sick freak, I _knew_ the Abbey was a creepy breeding-ground for _mad scientists_ and _evil bit-beasts_ and _world-domination_. And Voltaire! He's no model Grandfather but how could he have just _let that happen!?_"

Tyson paced the floor with wild and dramatic gestures, speaking -- or screaming on occasion -- loudly and cursing without a care, barely stopping to catch his breath. But Kenny still listened.

"I mean, what else could they have done to him? Tattoos? They're just colourful scars, and he's _covered_ in scars! We don't even know how long he was in the Abbey for! He could have been there for _months _and _months_ and we saw _one measly hour_ and he was _screaming_ and _crying_ and … -"

Speaking of crying…

Tyson wiped his eyes furiously as he choked on a sob, completely destroying his enraged rant.

"Crap," he sniffed, rubbing his nose before Kenny handed him a miniature packet of tissues that he retrieved from among his spare beyblade parts deep inside his pockets. "Thanks, Chief," Tyson mumbled, to which he received a weak smile in return.

"And all this time we were panicking because we thought Voltaire might be knocking him around at home…" Kenny continued from where Tyson trailed off.

"Yeah… s'probably why Kai doesn't put a stop to it," Tyson mumbled. "If he's been treated like that since he was a kid -"

" - then it's probably what he's used to," Kenny concluded.

Their eyes met for a single moment before switching to the floor.

Was this the correct answer? Was Kai so used to abuse that he didn't even bother to fight it anymore? If so, then that was just _sad_. A sad existence. If you took away Beyblading; then it would be hard to name a single thing Kai had to live for. The question was; would they -- the blade breakers -- be able to change that? Was what they had to offer enough to save Kai?

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Kenny asked with a sigh, correct in guessing this was the end of the conversation. After all, what more could they say that wasn't a copy of what had already been said? Tyson simply nodded, turning away to face the window again. It was dark now, in the distance he could see the streetlights had flickered on lighting up the empty neighbourhood streets. Kenny silently collected his laptop from the centre on the room but he didn't close the lid. The data flashing on the screen lit up his face as he cradled the machine in his arms. He padded across the room with socked feet over to where his shoes lay parallel by the door. Tyson didn't react as Kenny uttered his farewells and left the dojo.

Biting his lip, Kenny jogged around the Granger household to the driveway and out of the front gates which always seemed to be open and welcoming. He thanked any God that was listening that the streets were deserted and his parents noodle shop wasn't _too_ far away -- thirteen years old and walking home in the dark with a _laptop_ could cause a few problem if he were in the wrong area. Walking slightly more faster than a casual pace, Kenny glanced down at his open laptop held in his arms again.

"How's the data compilation going, Dizzi?" He asked his bit-beast softly.

"I'd say you boys are in for quite a viewing tomorrow, Chief," Dizzi replied in a blank voice. "There's lots of information on Kai -"

"Is there anything else like that video we watched?" Kenny interrupted.

"Well, err, not _really_."

"What does _not really _mean?"

Dizzi was silent for a while. Even a bit-beast -- a mythical creature dating thousands of years, likely to have witnessed some of the many tragic and distressing events in history -- found it hard to view the information stored in the Abbey files. In only a couple of hours, Dizzi had unearthed some of the darkest secrets of BioVolt.

"There are a few images that you probably _don't_ want to see," Dizzi spoke finally - and if machines could cringe, Dizzi would have shut her own lid.

Kenny frowned as he stole a look up; he could see his house looming in the distance.

"What could be worse than what we've already seen?" He mumbled eventually. As much as he'd hated watching the video-clip and dreaded thinking about seeing anything similar; Kenny wanted to do his part. Any information Dizzi and himself could pull up -- horrifying or not -- they needed to at least examine it - anything possible to bridge the gap between the Bladebreakers and Kai. After all, if Kai had his own way, he would just take his past and shove it back down onto a dusty shelf, ready to be forgotten. Seems almost reasonable doesn't it? However, Kai seemed to have failed to learn his lesson in Russia: a persons past is what forms them into the person they are. Under unfortunate circumstances, sometimes the past needs to be faced, it can't be ignored or forgotten - as Kai found out when he returned to Moscow earlier that year. Still, it would appear the dual-haired Captain was determined as ever to avoid facing his past, to continue living his defiant life which - on closer inspection - seems rather contradictory as he's still stringed along like a puppet by his Grandfather.

"Maybe not as bad but they're still not very pretty to look at," Dizzi explained.

"Well, you know what Dizzi? I don't care!" Kenny announced strongly, his rather high-pitched voice sounding fiercer than it had done it years. He stopped as he approached the back door to his house -- his parents discovering what was on his laptop was the last thing he wanted. "I need to see these images! No matter how bad they are -"

"Chief! _'Bad'_ is such a kid word! Try _revolting!_ Or _twisted_. Or -"

"Come on, Dizzi! I've made up my mind!" Kenny stated, albeit his attempt to sound strong and positive; his voice still held a nervous tremble and Dizzi did not miss it.

"You don't sound like so sure," came the sceptical reply.

A growl slipped from Kenny's throat and through clenched teeth. She may be suck inside a laptop and unable to use her mythical powers as other bit-beasts would; but Dizzi still managed to get the upper hand on her partner in most situations. Useless in terms of physicality but her tongue was sharper than a Cold Steel knife to which Kenny sometimes found himself the unsuspecting victim of. He last thing he needed right now was to be belittled by his laptop.

"I am fully capable of making this decision for myself, Dizzi!" Kenny berated with more than a _hint_ of annoyance.

Even Kenny had his stubborn streak. It rarely flared up but once it did; the little brunette could sometimes become as hot-headed as Tyson. Only Dizzi knew about this concealed alter-ego, and she knew all-to-well that this meant defeat on her party. She sighed, disappointment etched within her electronic voice - she knew when she was beat.

"I'll show you one picture and then you can decide if you want to see more, Okay?" Dizzi finally bargained, to which Kenny responded with an eager nod. The data that was previously whizzing by on the screen came to sudden halt as Dizzi selected one of the pictures Kenny had demanded to see. The screen blackened and Kenny was left in partial darkness; the curtains were pulled shut in his living room where his parents were most likely to be sat watching the television so only small beams of light made their way out into their simple back yard. He inhaled heavily -- his small chest expanding -- mentally preparing himself as the imaged popped up on the screen. Kenny scrunched his eyes shut as the sudden brightness from the screen shot straight into his pupils, momentarily blinding him with a small but sharp burst of pain. Slowly, Kenny opened his readjusting eyes.

_Gasping._

A choking sound emitted from the back of his throat.

_Clatter._

His arms weakened, enough for the lightweight laptop he cradled to slip from his grip. He stumbled backwards as the machine fell soundlessly. His eyes widened -- he heard laughter from inside his house -- the laptops fall drew to a close and it collided with the solid ground. It wasn't an ear-deafening crash but the laughter from inside the house abruptly stopped with cries of _'what was that!?'_

_Gagging_.

He span around, doubled over, his hand flying over his mouth by reflex. Footsteps grew closer as the back door flew open, light flooding in to the back yard - just in time to highlight Kenny as he heaved and spilled the contents of his stomach all over the concrete.

"KENNY!"

The shriek alerted the brunette of his mother and fathers presence. Now on his hands and knees -- his legs muscles seeming to have dissolved -- Kenny scrambled around, coughing out bile and lumps of _whatever the hell that was!_ Frantically, Kenny scuttled over to his fallen laptop.

"Oh, you poor thing!" His mother cried coming to kneel beside him.

Whether Dizzi had automatically shut herself down when company arrived or the fall rattled and broke something inside was anyone's guess for the time being. The laptop was certainly not running and for that Kenny was extremely thankful. He didn't want his parents -- or _anyone_ -- viewing the image that was now _engraved_ in his memories; sure to be vibrantly present in all of his nightmares.

Kenny didn't like fake blood in cheesy horror movies; dripping like tomato ketchup from a vampire with plastic fangs. So when the disturbing image of his infant friend coated in the crimson liquid stares him blatantly in the face - vomiting is to be expected.

His face had turned drastically paler and his skin felt cold yet clammy to touch. Even as his father heaved him to his feet -- whispering comforting words that he could not hear let alone interpret -- Kenny trembled uncontrollably, hating himself for being so _damned foolish_ and ignoring Dizzi's warnings. But his hate came in larger forms as he thought angrily of those who he _knew_ were cause of that photo.

_And the tears fell.

* * *

_

Despite having been drained and exhausted -- falling asleep as soon as Leana shut off his bedroom light and feeling as though he could sleep for days -- Kai had awoken in the very early hours of Thursday morning feeling reasonably refreshed. He now sat up in bed with his back propped up against a stack of pillows. The alarm clock which sat on his bed-side cabinet read 05:42 and Kai was expecting Leana to come and wake him up -- if he wasn't already awake of course, but still.

There was a dull ache in the side of his head which - although irritating - wasn't_ too_ painful considering the large split in his skin. His ankle wasn't hurting at all, however Kai wasn't going to fool himself into thinking it would stay the same way once he started walking around. The room was pitch black, you'd be unable to see your hand in front of your face but Kai didn't need to see himself to know the bruises were still visible. He only had to frown or scrunch up his nose to be reminded of the disfiguring black and purple blemishes that littered his sections of his face. Thankfully, Kai had learned though time that he was a fast healer; whether reproducing white blood cells at an increased rate was something his body had become accustomed to in the Abbey, or if it was simply in his genes was anyone's guess. But nonetheless - he was grateful. Walking around with a bruise-patterned face and gaining horrified looks from passers-by was not something Kai could be bothered dealing with. The questions always hit hard on this obviously touchy subject; even his team-mates -- the closest thing Kai had had to friends since he was _four_ -- could not get an answer that didn't involve cursing or physical violence… or both.

Kai raised his head slightly as his ear perked at the sound of soft footsteps in the hallway. His guess was Leana; nobody else in the house would be awake for another half hour or so - his Grandfather was an early riser.

Slowly, his bedroom door opened almost soundlessly, only a soft _hush_ as the smooth wood brushed against the carpet. All though he could barely see anything in the darkness; Kai's years of training in the Abbey were not lost on him, he could practically _feel_ Leana tiptoeing cautiously towards his bed until he sensed her presence next to him. Suddenly, the lamp on his bedside cabinet lit up, granting Kai with his sight back and the first thing he saw was a very tired looking Leana leaning nervously over his bed clutching a make-up bag in her hand.

Leana - expecting Kai to be in a near-comatose state - lurched backwards with a startled cry, her hand shooting to cover her mouth and smother her volume.

"Goodness Kai!" She breathed heavily, dropping her hand to her chest and resting her palm over where her heart would be. "You frightened me!"

Kai only blinked wearily at her before closing his eyes and sighing. He felt the mattress sag next to him as Leana perched on the edge of his bed and gently laid her hand on his shoulder and giving a small squeeze.

"How are you feeling?" Leana asked in a whisper.

"Better." Came the hoarse reply.

Kai forced his eyes to re-open and was met by a weak smile from his caring maid.

"I'm sorry I have to get you up so early," Leana whispered, "but your Grandfather wants you downstairs for seven and I don't know how long it will take to cover up these bruises." She gestured his heavily blackened eye, before adding in an after thought; "that's if I _can_ cover them completely…"

Kai nodded and lifted himself from his resting position against his stacked up pillows. Leana gently grasped his upper arm in an attempt to assist him as he struggled to pull himself from his comfortable bed. However, unlike the previous night when he had been completely unable to help himself and had therefore had no choice but to be dependant on others; a resistant and irritated groan escaped Kai's lips as he tugged his arm from Leana's grip. He felt stronger today and even if he was not anywhere near full health and fitness; this increase in strength meant he now had no excuse to except any aid.

Leana let out an inaudible sigh but released him anyway. She knew. She _knew _how Kai's mind worked in these situations but Leana couldn't push aside her own natural mothering instincts. Having raised three children of her own from birth right up to adulthood and two of them being male who always came home with a new injury during their younger years -- Leana was more than used to applying band-aids and showing her affection. But she still couldn't get used to having her affection denied by Kai. You would expect that a fourteen year old -- abused and mistreated -- would jump at the chance to receive warmth and kindness; yet Kai seemed to want to total opposite and this was what Leana could _not_ understand.

Leana stood up and backed away, restraining herself from helping as Kai shifted himself around and placed his feet on the floor, wincing as his ankle gave a slight throb. Slowly and hesitantly, Kai's rested his full weight on his feet and he felt a sense of relief wash over him when noticed there was barely any pain despite the painful looking bruises still colouring his right foot.

"Go wash up," Leana said gesturing to the bathroom. "I'll get you some clothes and wait for you here."

Leana walked to the dresser and placed the make-up bad down and unzipping it, taking out a few of the contents. Kai didn't need to look to know that he would soon be having his face smothered first by an greasy, heavy-concealing foundation and then topped with an almost-white powder until the bruising was completely covered. Kai couldn't help but scowl as he pattered over to the bathroom.

He _hated_ make-up.

* * *

Kai changed his mind. He didn't hate make-up.

He _despised_ it. Loathed it.

Dressed and ready to face his Grandfather; his alarm clock now read 06:38. Leana stood by the door waiting to walk him downstairs while Kai stared at his reflection in the mirror. There was nothing Leana could have done for the swelling -- though it was barely visible now anyways, having had over two days to settle -- but the bruising and his cobalt tattoos were completely covered!

However, on the downside, Kai felt like a few extra pounds of weight had been added to his face. He could barely move his facial features! And if he did, the now dry and hardened foundation that was plastered onto his face like wall-paint would crack and flake. Leana could obviously sense his discomfort but there was nothing more she could do so she just offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Kai sighed as he turned away from the mirror and trudged over to the door.

The walk short walk to the ground floor was a silent one. The curtains throughout the mansion had been pulled open to reveal a blue sky with large patches of grey clouds. As they reached the entrance hall and headed for the dining room, Kai heard movement in the house. He already knew his Grandfather would be awake and the cook would be almost ready to serve breakfast. Leana stepped forward and grasped the handle on the door to the dining room, but first she paused and titlted her head to face him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Nervous enough to feel nauseous could have been one way to describe how Kai felt but he opted to stay silent and simply reply with a nod of the head. Disbelieving but knowing that a small pep talk wasn't going to change anything; Leana pulled open the door and stepped inside.

"Good morning, Lord Voltaire."

Kai followed her inside and his eyes landed on his Grandfather sat at his usual spot at the head of the table. Voltaire took his eyes away from the newspaper which he held open in front of him to look at his Grandson. Gone were the bruises and also those striking tattoos; however there was still a bandage wrapped tightly around his forehead. Voltaire frowned. This would cause nuisance questions… although to say Kai had an accident while training would be a perfectly acceptable _excuse_.

Folding up his newspaper and dropping it onto the table, Voltaire gestured at the seat next to him.

"Sit." It wasn't a request; more of a command.

Kai, although rebellious on occasion, did not disobey. He strode forward and pulled back the chair to his Grandfathers left and sat down - cutlery was already set out on the table. Kai stared straight ahead, his heart thudding quite violently in his chest while he felt his Grandfather eyes roaming over him awaiting his judgement.

Leana had picked out a pair of simply but smart dress trousers and a plain purple, ong sleeved, button-up shirt. If he had his own choice Kai would have chosen his usual cargos and t-shirt but it was probably best he try to stay in his Grandfathers good-books. Despite the thick bandage around his head; he looked fairly smart. Nothing compared to his Grandfathers expensive suit but it was decent enough.

Even after minutes of silence, Voltaire still eyed his Grandson carefully and Kai could have not been more grateful when their food was brought through the double door adjoining to the kitchen. The food was placed on the table and Kai and Voltaire were handed freshly wiped-down plates, however the first thing the two relatives did was reach for the coffee pot.

Kai froze instantly before withdrawing his arm and placing his hand in his lap feeling awkward. Voltaire took the coffee pot and poured himself a cup as though nothing had happened. Kai waited a minute before he copied the move. Although having not eaten in over three days; Kai didn't have much of an appetite. Sat in front of him was a rack of toast, eggs, bacon, sausages… it seemed completely unnecessary as neither Kai nor Voltaire would eat half of this food. Even _Tyson_ would struggle to -- actually no, that was a lie. No amount of food would ever fill the bottomless pit that was Tyson's stomach.

Eventually, however, after Voltaire had begun to fill his plate; Kai selected a small piece of everything and started to eat - if only to make himself feel less uncomfortable. Soon his Grandfather had unfolded the newspaper again and was currently reading through the business section on profits and shares ratings. Every now and again he would frown and makes a dissatisfied sound from the back of his throat which only told Kai that Voltaire would be soon be raging down the phone at his management team. Kai felt sorry for the poor people. Voltaire ran a strict business and he didn't stand for upsets no matter how insignificant and uncontrollable. It's not like his employees could _control_ the trading market but they still got an earful if the rate of shares went down.

"Lord Voltaire?"

Voltaire looked up and Kai turned to see Leana stood just inside the room as before, only this time she gripped a piece of paper in hand.

"You just received a fax from the office," Leana explained coming forward and holding out the paper for Voltaire to take. Voltaire took it silently and read through it. Although Kai usually kept out of his Grandfather's business, he knew the fax must have been of some importance as Voltaire usually forbid his employee to contact him during his meals. That's why the phone never rang at this time where as it rings constantly at all other hours.

Voltaire gave a frustrated sigh before handing the fax back to Leana.

"Let them know I'll be in contact soon but I shall not be going to the office today," he stated firmly and Leana complied with a '_yes Sir.'_

"Now," Voltaire began as soon as Leana left the room and Kai stiffened as he realised his Grandfather was finally addressing him. "As for _you_. You shall not be leaving this house today either. In fact, you shall not be leaving my side _at all_. Understood?"

Kai nodded.

"What was that?" Voltaire barked.

"Yes, Grandfather."

* * *

When the mail arrived at nine thirty, Kai could no longer feel his legs.

This was the second part of his punishment.

When Voltaire had ordered Kai had not leave his side; he meant it very literally. After breakfast, Voltaire had retreated to his study to check his e-mail and make numerous phone-calls - some of which involved a lot of shouting and even a few threats. However, upon reaching the study and taking a seat behind his desk, Voltaire had clicked his fingers and pointed at the floor next to him. And this is were Kai was now kneeling and had been doing so for the past hour and a half. This may seem rather lightweight compared the first punishment, however, despite the lack of punches and bruises; this punishment was painful in a different way. Boredom quickly settled in within the first half hour as Voltaire did not speak a single word to him and instead focused all his attention on his laptop. Then came the cramp that started with a tingling sensation in his toes and had now spread to give Kai the irritation of having '_dead-legs'_. Worst of all; the day had only just begun.

At eleven o'clock, Leana brought in some coffee and some more letters before her shift finished and Voltaire dismissed her. Kai vaguely noted how today was also Anthony's day-off so… Katsuya would be on-call next with another maid who's name he couldn't quite remember - Sachi? Sayuri? Sayomi? It began with an _'S'_ he knew that much. She was fairly new to the household and seemed to be close to Leana despite being quite young. But that's all Kai really knew. For some reason she got completely flustered and red in the face whenever they had crossed paths with each other. At first, Kai figured she was just extremely nervous about working for the Hiwatari's -- after all his family name was known throughout Japan and various other countries -- however, he then noticed the young maid had grown rather confident around Voltaire but still acted like a oxygen-starved fish when around him. Kai didn't understand, maybe he frightened her?

Kai shifted his weight slightly more onto his left side as he worried about any extra damage that could be caused to his swollen ankle. Considering it was most likely sprained, he shouldn't even be putting the slightest bit of weight on in. In any other _normal_ household he would have been sat with his feet up for a few days to let it heal. But for ordinary folk, the Hiwatari household wouldn't be a very accurate definition of normal. Not that Kai knew any different. _This_ was normality to him. Love and comfort played no part.

Actually, speaking of comfort; Kai began to realize that his bladder was uncomfortably full. He spared a quick glance at his Grandfather who was sat back in his chair, one hand holding a letter to his face while he pressed the fingers from his other hand against his temple. Whatever he was reading must have been irking him somewhat as the frown lines upon his forehead seemed to grow deeper and deeper with every word he read. By the time Voltaire finished reading the letter, his aged face was wrinkled with disgust. Within a second, he turned and fed the letter through his paper shredding machine.

"Complete ludicrously," Voltaire muttered to himself.

Kai watched from the corner of his eye as Voltaire selected another white envelope on his desk and --using a silver letter-opener -- sliced it open. Kai couldn't help but sigh. This was likely to go on for hours. Sometimes his Grandfather had stayed locked in his study all day just examining the piles of letters that got dumped on their doorstep every morning. It was unlikely Voltaire was going to suggest they take a break anytime soon -- judging by the way he settled himself comfortably into his chair as he unfolded the letter -- so Kai decided to take his chances and interrupt.

"Grandfather?"

Voltaire's eyes flickered away from the letter and rested on his Grandson who did not face him but stared straight forward. "Yes?"

"May I use the bathroom?" Kai asked stiffly, wondering if his Grandfather would be petty enough to make him sit there with a full bladder. However fortune must have swiftly passed by as Voltaire flicked his wrist at the door.

"Come straight back," he warned though, making sure Kai understood the silent _'or else'._

Kai nodded as he pushed himself up off the floor trying not to cringe as a vicious wave of pins and needles shot through his feed and his legs threatened to buckles. He wiggled his toes as he walked in attempt to get his blood circulation going again. Once outside the study with the door safely closed behind him, Kai rotated each of his ankles in circles and stretched his legs before heading upstairs to his bathroom.

Kai could hear his Grandfather's ranting from the other side of the mansion. As he walked cautiously down the staircase, gripping the banister tightly as he steadied himself, Voltaire's engraved voice came floating into the large open space, echoing off of the walls. Kai couldn't make out what he was saying; all he could hope is that his Grandfather's anger wasn't aimed at him. Kai slowly approached the study, hesitant to enter. He doubted that there was anyone else in the room; his Grandfather had a short-temper when it came to his business (and his Grandson) but had never acted aggressively towards his household staff. So, some poor sucker was getting their eardrums shredded on the other end of that phone line…

" - Completely unacceptable. My address is listed privately… - _Don't be ridiculous!_" Kai opened the door and slipped inside. It seems he had guessed correctly. Voltaire glanced at his Grandson as he entered the room but did not say anything as he had his ear glued to the phone. Unlike before, he was no longer sat down but stood restlessly in front of his desk with the letter he had just opened before Kai left gripped in his hand. Kai crossed the room gingerly, hoping not to distract his Grandfather.

" - Do you honestly believe _I_ would be so negligent?" Voltaire snarled down the phone pompously. "There has obviously been some sort of leak in the office and if you value your job; you _will_ find the problem and see to it! I refuse to receive such trash at my home any longer!"

_**SLAM!!!**_

Kai actually jumped quite violently as Voltaire smashed the phone abusively back into it's holder. Kai stared at his relative with questioning eyes as the older man rubbed his ferociously rubbed his temples in attempt to relieve some of his stress. Voltaire sighed irritably as he lifted the letter back to his eyes, scanning the words with disbelief as he dropped himself tiredly back into his chair. Curious, Kai leaned backwards and tilted his head to the side in a bid to hopefully see what had displeased his Grandfather so much. Unfortunately, just as Kai got into good view; Voltaire placed the letter onto his desk.

"Preposterous." He growled, glancing quickly at his Grandson from the corner of his eyes. However, Voltaire looked back again quickly. He had not expected to see Kai leaning back attempting to look at his mail.

Kai jerked back realising his Grandfather had caught him staring. He faced his head forwards again and bit down on his tongue. Unknown to him, a vaguely amused smile slipped over Voltaire's face.

"Fetch that chair."

Kai whipped his head back around the look at his Grandfather. "What?"

Voltaire gave an irritable sigh. He leaned back, closed his eyes and flicked his wrist at the opposite side of the desk. "Get that chair and bring it around here," he repeated.

Kai blinked slowly as he glanced back and forth from the chair to his Grandfather still not completely sure of what he was being asked of. Confused, he rose to his feet and collected the chair from the other side of the desk, bringing it around and placing it down next to his Grandfather. Voltaire, who was re-reading the same letter once again, paid no attention to his Grandson for the moment so Kai stood waiting uncomfortably for another command.

"Sit down." It came after a couple of minutes.

When he was younger, this sort of situation would have worried Kai. Sit down on the chair? Or the floor? Although always weary of his Grandfather's unpredictable behaviour; Kai had since let go of the fear he once felt when facing the old man. Long ago, Kai would have been terrified of making the wrong move - no matter how insignificant - frightened that he could provoke his Grandfather's temper into rising. However, over the years Kai had dealt with all imaginable situations and consequences and would now ask himself: what more could Voltaire do to him that he hadn't already faced? Of course that doesn't mean that Kai would willingly provoke his Grandfather, no, he didn't _enjoy_ being yelled at and hit, but…

…Maybe he'd just grown used to it.

Kai sat down in the chair and Voltaire wordlessly handed him the letter. The younger Hiwatari scanned the letter briefly; there were a lot of numerical figures and eqautions that Kai paid no attention to. However, some areas of the letter stood out, such as - '_Lord Voltaire Hiwatari', 'your magnificent empire', 'a man of such superior power as yourself', _and _'my deepest and most humble regards…'_

Kai couldn't read the whole thing, he just crinkled his nose in disgust. To put it _ever so bluntly; _some body was trying to lick his Grandfather's arse. Whether they wanted money, information, a step-up into the market, land/buildings owned by Hiwatari Enterprises - _whatever _- they were certainly going the wrong way about it. Voltaire only dealt with these sort of people when there was something worthwhile in it for him… which there usually wasn't.

"This proposition," Voltaire stated suddenly - successfully grabbing Kai's attention as he gestured at the letter. "…Would you invest?"

Kai stared blankly at his Grandfather, completely misunderstanding - something which Voltaire did not miss. He exhaled heftily through his nose.

"Read through the letter again - _properly_ this time," Voltaire said a bit snappishly.

Kai swallowed before turning his eyes back to the letter. Carefully, he read through all of it this time. Underneath all of the nauseating grovelling and demeaning pleads; there seemed to be some sort of proposal. However, Kai had to stop, go back and read it twice over. This _person_ was asking for _60,000,000 Yen_so his family could start their own _gnome-making _business. Kai began to wonder if he had concussion and it was causing his brain to jumble up information before he could process it.

Voltaire couldn't have not noticed the deep frown settled on Kai's features even if he were a mile away. He reached for an envelope and his desk and pulled out a few more slips of paper.

"He sent _pictures_ as well," Voltaire sneered as he handed the glossy photographs to his Grandson. Kai flicked through them with disbelief on his face. The first few pictures contained pre-made gnomes. A gnome with a fishing-rod. Another with a red-sack on it's shoulder - delivering the mail. The next with a bouquet of flowers. OH - this one a _family of gnomes!_

_Thrilling!_

The last few photo's were of the family _(lunatics) _who wished to start this business _(freak-show)._

Kai was left quite speechless.

"They - ! They're _joking_, right?" He spluttered eventually. Silently, Voltaire placed two more pieces of paper on the table. The first was a return envelope, pre-stamped and addressed. The second was a complete contact form, three different telephone numbers, two addresses, two e-mails and a fax number. It would appear that these people were completely serious.

Kai raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"That's just stupid." He stated incredulously.

"Correct," Voltaire said, plucking the pictures from Kai's hands and feeding them one by one through his shredding machine. Kai, however, paid no attention to this as he suddenly felt a chill of _pride_ sweep over him. Maybe something close to _happiness?_ Kai tilted his head forward so his hair fell in front of his face and covered the tiny smile on his lips.

"Unfortunately," Voltaire continued, unaware of the change in his Grandson mood, "these so-called _proposals _somehow keep making their way to this address. The only way they should make it here is if my executive team forward them to me, as it is their responsibility to deal with propositions. _This_ -" Voltaire waved the letter at Kai before it followed the photo's through the shredder, "- should have been burned long ago. However, as it somehow landed upon my desk I'm beginning to believe my home address has somehow been leaked. And now every _commoner_ with some _ingenious idea_ will be writing up _filth_ in hope for _my_ money!" Voltaire finished angrily.

"Why can't they just take a loan from the bank?" Kai asked, actually feeling somewhat interested.

"Because the banks offer money and a useless hand guide. More often than not; you'd go bankrupt within a year because you have no idea how to run a business," Voltaire explained, "large companies such as the Hiwatari Enterprises can offer not only money but guaranteed success. Remember boy, this business has been growing for more than a century; we have more power and wealth than some _countries_ do."

Voltaire locked onto Kai with a glare that made the teen shift uncomfortably.

"Someday _you_ will be taking over from me, so I expect you to be able to make all the correct decisions."

Voltaire looked away and Kai mentally cringed.

He'd known for _years_ exactly what was expected of him. He would take his final exams in four years time, in which he was expected to earn top marks. Pass was simply not good enough. He is a _Hiwatari_; he must excel with distinction. The university he will attend and the courses he will take are to be chosen by his Grandfather and again, only the highest of marks will be acceptable. Upon graduation he will work with his Grandfather until the old man retires or dies and then he shall become the owner of _Hiwatari Enterprises_. However, before this (but after graduation) he will no doubt marry the pretty daughter of some equally successful business empire and produce an heir or two.

Kai could safely say he wasn't particularly looking forward to _any_ of this.

But as Voltaire handed him another letter and instructed him to decide whether or not to invest; Kai couldn't help feel strangely _satisfied_ with his life.

"Well?" Voltaire asked.

Kai paused for a minute as he scanned quickly over the letter again.

"They're asking for 3,500,000 Yen to start a Beyblade manufacturing company," Kai began, to which Voltaire nodded. "They seem fairly clued up and have most of their actions already planned out. _And_ there is a large market for Beyblade…" Kai added.

"But…?" Voltaire could already sense the negatives.

"_But_, it's very risky," Kai continued, "there's strong competition. Japan already have several Beyblade manufacturers, one being the BBA which is the largest in the world… so I'd say it's too much of a dangerous move. Plus, they're only offering you 10 per cent of their takings…"

Voltaire nodded and took the letter before shredding it. Once again, Kai felt a thrill sweep through him.

This may not have been his first choice in life. He didn't _want_ to inherit such a demanding and time-consuming business. In fact, Kai wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life - he couldn't Beyblade forever. But…

_This_ - what was happening right now, his Grandfather and himself _communicating_ in a civil way. He had wanted this for years. Voltaire was treating him with respect. For the first time in his life, Kai _knew _that his opinion was being taken into consideration from the person he'd always been trying so hard to please.

And, that actually made him _happy_.

* * *

…**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please Review. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

* * *

**

_Who lit the fuse on your tampon, sweetie?_

_--

* * *

  
_

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay first of all, please go to my favourites and check out a story called 'Behind The Walls of Sleep' by 'Breeyar98.' I think it's really amazing and deserves some recognition.**

**Well, at this time of year, how could I **_**not**_** mention the FIFA World Cup? As many of you probably know, recently my home team were knocked out by Germany - **_**gosh**_** no more vuvuzelas for me! No more idiots painting their face with the St. Georges flag and banging on about this year is going to be **_**our**_** year! What a **_**shame**_**. (Please not the sarcasm).**

**I'm sorry for taking such a long time with this update. I've taken to enjoying the rather glorious weather we've had recently. Thank you very much, Global Warming!**

**Rant over. On with the actual story. I've been looking forward to this chapter for a very long time! Enjoy!

* * *

**

_This is the beat that my heart skipped when we first met, _  
_Now that I've heard it, it leaves me with a kind of regret. _  
_No disrespect, _  
_We just left a lot of people upset, _  
_And what we had wasn't really what we'd come to expect._

_**The Beat That My Heart Skipped by Dan Le Sac Vs. Scroobius Pip

* * *

**_

Chapter 32 - Voltaire Hiwatari

The day was still dragging by slowly. Voltaire Hiwatari had read through dozen upon dozens of proposal letters and had not yet approved of a single one. The only thing which had changed since the morning was his blood pressure. On numerous occasions, Voltaire had spent several consecutive minutes on the phone, roaring down the receiver until he was red in the face. His Grandson, Kai - who was sat to his right - now had a continuously high-pitched ringing sound in his left ear.

With a defeated sounding sigh, Voltaire picked up his desk phone once again and jabbed his finger at a couple of numbers. He only had to wait mere seconds before somebody answered on the other end.

"Lord Voltaire?" Came a voice.

"Katsuya, have Juro bring the car around. I've decided to go to the office," Voltaire answered swiftly while using his spare hand to collect a few papers scattered across his desk. He glanced sideways and caught Kai's eyes as his Grandson wordlessly handed him the letter he had previously been scanning through. There was a strange look upon the teens face that Voltaire could not quite decipher but quickly decided not to put much thought into it.

"Yes Sir. Is there anything you need me to collect for you?" Katsuya complied.

"My Grandson shall be coming too; bring him a coat."

"Yes, my Lord. Juro will be here in five minutes, I shall show you out." The line went dead and Voltaire placed the phone back down. Beside him, Kai was slowly picking up the last few letters from the desk and stacking them together.

"If any one is to ask…" Voltaire began with firm voice catching Kai's attention as he glanced quickly to the bandage around Kai's head. "You're injuries occurred during a Beyblade match. Understood?" Voltaire stared forcefully into Kai's eyes as though daring him to defy. However, to his satisfaction, Kai nodded.

"Yes, Grandfather."

Voltaire stood from his chair fastened a couple of buttons on his suit blazer, a very tiny, unnoticeable smile graced his lips. He may have lost a lot over the past few months - notably a large amount of money, credibility and some respect from his peers due to the investigation on BioVolt - but one thing Voltaire had not lost was his Grandson's loyalty. Many thought that Kai would cut all ties with his untrustworthy relative, but the youngster shocked and outraged the Beyblading community by returning to Voltaire even after his defiant show in the Russian finals.

But Voltaire knew this all along. Many times had Kai acted disobediently - attempting to prove his independence only to appear like a rebellious, insolent teenager. On each and every occasion - that had involved a lot of screaming and shouting and ended with Kai storming out of the mansion - the flustered teen would have could crawling back home with his tail between his legs. Although sometimes it wouldn't be for a few days, once Kai had not returned for six days after a particularly emotional argument. Voltaire did not know where his Grandson went for these periods of time though he suspected he slept at some of the old storage warehouses that the company owned but never used.

Voltaire smirked. Sometimes he could think of no worse punishment when he saw Kai return home after one on his disappearances. Head bowed, clothes torn and dirty with an unpleasant smell; all traces of smugness wiped away.

All the same, Voltaire knew that Kai was still _his_. They often disagreed and fought but Voltaire had a powerful hold over Kai which he did not hesitate to exploit. He received a slight scare after the Beyblade World Championship when Voltaire believed he may lose his Grandson - Dickinson stuck his nose in where it didn't belong - but in the end; Kai came back. Like he always did. Because, truthfully, Voltaire knew that deep down Kai didn't know how to live without someone telling him what to do. It sounded bizarre but Kai had lived nearly ten years under Voltaire's influence; some habits are hard if not impossible to break.

Katsuya was waiting outside the office with a simple black jacket for Kai folded over his arm. Voltaire stepped into the hallways casting a fleeting glance behind him as Kai followed slowly. There was a slight limp in his step, his ankle obviously giving him some pain. Voltaire's eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Katsuta attempted to help Kai into his jacket only the teen quickly snatched the article of clothing and quickly placed it on. Again, Voltaire noticed the slight wince as Kai stretched his arms through the sleeves. His wounds were barely three days old and Kai had taken no form of pain killers; he tried not to show it, but he _was_ hurting.

Juro was parked right outside the front entrance of the mansion - at the bottom of the small set of steps that led up to the front doors. Voltaire strolled forward and climbed through the car-door that Juro was holding open. He placed the briefcase he had been carrying on the roomy floor of the car. He settled himself comfortably into the leather seats as Juro closed the door beside him. The opposite door opened and Kai slipped into the car.

The two shared no words as they left the property with Kai staring vaguely out of the tinted window. Voltaire spared him a few glances but was interrupted several times by the ringing of his personal mobile phone.

* * *

Voltaire and Kai arrived in Marunouchi just outside the Hiwatari Enterprises head office. The moment Voltaire stepped out of the car, one of his employees came running over, thrusting some paper work under his nose while babbling so quickly Voltaire could hardly understand a word.

Voltaire ignored the man and waited for Kai to join his side. The man stopped talking and looked baffled as Voltaire simply brushed passed him and began walking towards the front doors. Noticing his presence; many others tried to stop and talk with the company owner however Voltaire completely ignored their attempts and simply walked faster. By the time he got through the front door, there was a small crowd following him - many flipping through folders, trying to draw Voltaire's attention to the contents. Once in lobby, two members of security came to Voltaire's side, effectively blocking the other employees who could not seem to take the hint that Voltaire was not interested in what they were saying.

"Give Mr. Hiwatari some space."

" - if you need share something with Mr. Hiwatari then forward it to his personal assistants office…"

"WATCH IT! You almost knocked Lord Voltaire's Grandson down!"

Voltaire turned sharply on his heel, exhaling almost angrily at the large horde of people so focused on gathering his attention that Kai had been forced out of the way. As expected, the mass silenced immediately once his stern expression washed over each of them. Kai hurried to his side, wincing as his ankle gave a slight throb. Fortunately, no one except Voltaire noticed this as they were too busy praying that he would not explode at them for being so negligent. Placing his hand on his Grandson's shoulder, Voltaire cleared his throat and spoke very loudly and powerfully:

"Leave your queries until tomorrow. I have other business to attend to today."

With no other words, Voltaire spun around pulling Kai with him and headed towards the elevator.

No one dared to follow.

* * *

Voltaire checked the time on his expensive wrist watch: 14:28pm. The elevator hummed around him as they slowly made their way to the top floor. Kai stood silently next to him, head bowed and eyes fixed on the floor. Since before they even left the mansion, Kai had chosen to keep his mouth shut, and although Voltaire would never speak of it aloud; he knew _exactly_ what was causing the brooding behaviour. He _knew_ Kai would have preferred to stay home than come to the office. There were to many people here who he didn't know, however - they knew an awful lot about him.

The elevator doors _pinged!_ before opened when they finally reached there destination. As his office took the space of almost all the top floor - the only other room being a reception and smaller side office for his personal assistant - Voltaire had no reason to believe anyone except his PA would be awaiting for him.

"Lord Voltaire!"

Voltaire and Kai only made it a few steps out of the elevator before Harou Tottori - Voltaire's PA of three years - came charging towards them looking relatively agitated and frustrated.

"Lord Voltaire, I'm terribly sorry!" He stammered, running a tanned hand through messy hair. "I've told her _hundreds_ of times to leave and come back with an appointment, but she _refuses_ to leave! She even ripped out the phone line! Again, I apolo - !"

"Well hello, Voltaire," a sly voice interrupted.

Harou growled lowly as he stepped aside to reveal an aged lady - around the same age as Voltaire himself. She was dressed smartly. A long, grey, tweed pencil skirt reached to her shins in which a plain white blouse was neatly tucked into. Over that she wore a simple black jacket buttoned on three fastenings. Her grey hair was tied tightly in a bun on the back of her head and her wrinkled face held traces of smugness.

Voltaire recognised her immediately. She had worked with the Hiwatari's for nearly as long as Leana had. Loyal and trustworthy. Only not to Voltaire, but to his son; Susumu.

Chiyo Koguchi, was the personal assistant, advisor and house maid of Susumu Hiwatari.

And in Voltaire's opinion - an interfering old hag.

Voltaire nodded stiffly. "Chiyo." He hated this woman. Unfortunately for him, Susumu trusted her as his employee and also as his friend. She did everything for him and as much as Voltaire would love to see the back of her; his son would never let her go.

"So nice to see you again." Chiyo stated brightly. She was teasing him - keeping up appearances if you will. Chiyo did not favour Voltaire too highly either.

Voltaire knew he should not have rose to the ait, but he could not help grinding his teeth as he managed to snap - "And you" - maybe a little more nastily than he had intended. "I'm sorry to sound rude, Chiyo. But as far as I am aware; you do not have an appointment today -"

Chiyo laughed loudly and Voltaire inhaled sharply at the interruption.

"Oh no of course not," Chiyo stated with a shrill laugh. She walked to the couch that sat opposite the reception desk on which there was an oversized, black handbag. She picked it up, open it and began rummaging through the contents. Without looking at him, Chiyo continued: "Susumu sent me other here out of _concern_. I think you'll be quite _interested_ in what I have to say."

Chiyo withdrew a paper folder from her handbag. She extended her arm and held it out. "This should make an _intriguing _read…"

That smugness slowly trailed out of Chiyo's voice as her eyes landed on Kai for the first, not having previously noticed he was there. Her arm dropped to her side as her eyes narrowed and lips thinned down to a straight line. For several long moments, Chiyo stared - no, _glared_ - directly at Kai, who - for once - did not glare back. Voltaire glanced down at his Grandson almost with _concern_. Chiyo and Voltaire may be able to fool to world into thinking they are pleasant acquaintances, however, there was no façade powerful enough to hide the fact that Chiyo _hated_ Kai with every fibre of her being.

The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped a few degrees. Kai stared off-handily at the wall, his eyes flickering every now and again over to Chiyo who continued to glare icily at him. Harou seemed uncomfortable caught in the middle of the confrontation and tired to busy himself with the paperwork on his desk, although he kept glancing up.

Finally, Voltaire stepped forwards in front of Kai, blocking him from Chiyo's sight.

"Chiyo, please step into my office," Voltaire said calmly, gesturing at the doors behind her. Chiyo nodded stiffly and made a quiet _tssking_ sound as she spun on her heel and marched towards the office. Voltaire went to follow, only pausing for a second as he clamped his hand on Kai's shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

Voltaire closed the wooden door behind him and found that Chiyo had already made herself comfortable in one of the leather seats at his desk. Voltaire strode across the room and towards his own chair behind the desk.

"So you brought _him_ along." It was no question; more of a statement.

Voltaire raised an eyebrow as he settled himself in his chair opposite Chiyo.

"Why wouldn't I?" Voltaire answered indifferently. "He shall be inheriting the Hiwatari Enterprises, there are certain things he needs to know. Seeing as though Susumu has become _incompetent_ and given up his heritage."

His words were not completely true. Voltaire did not think of his son as incompetent. In fact, despite the beliefs of many others, Susumu was still a key member of Hiwatari Enterprises and still had a brilliant mind with great ideas - he simply worked from home… as he did with everything else in his life. No, Voltaire did not see him as incompetent; just sad and… He was disappointed that Susumu gave up his position as his heir. But not angry.

However, for these situations only, Voltaire would happily insult his son just to see the fury within that woman rise and boil. She was like an over-protective mother.

"How _dare_ you say such thinks about Master Susumu!" Chiyo seethed. "Your own _son_! In case you have forgotten, it is _his_ fault that Master Susumu had to… He's depressed! Because of _him,_ Kira - ! _He_ - !"

"Why won't you say his name?" Voltaire asked, amusement evident in his voice as he enjoyed watching this woman so frustrated she couldn't construct an identifiable sentence.

Chiyo inhaled deeply, anger still visible in her expression.

"It's because of _Kai_ that my Master lost his family. He doesn't deserve a name!" She spat eventually.

Chiyo breathed heavily while Voltaire eyed her thoughtfully. Ever since he had employed her - what? maybe eighteen years ago? - Voltaire had found Chiyo to be too _opinionated_… for a simply maid that is. But since she was not living and attending to his own household; he had not given it too much thought at the time. However, Chiyo had soon become very attached and friendly to her new employers - Susumu and his wife at the time, Kira. She had served them when Kai was born, and also when Kohana was born. Chiyo had become more of a family member than a maid. Until Kohana died… their little _family_ was shattered after that and became irreparable when Kira killed herself. Chiyo - like Susumu and most others - blamed Kai.

Voltaire clasped his hands together on his lap and leaned back.

"So, I take it you did not come here to repeatedly express your dislike for my Grandson, as I already know this _oh so well_." Voltaire drawled in a bored manner.

"Yes… yes of course," Chiyo said slowly, giving her head a tiny shake as she focused on the matter at hand. She placed the same folder she had pulled out of her handbag earlier and placed it on the desk. Voltaire opened it and a photograph fell out onto the table.

"That man came to Master Susumu's house last week," Chiyo began. "He is a private investigator. And he was investigating _you_."

Voltaire suddenly froze, eyes widening a fraction as he suddenly felt a slight ripple of _panic_ sear through him. An investigator? When would these damn people give up!

"Who sent him? Dickinson?" Voltaire growled.

Chiyo gave the tiniest shrug of her shoulders. "He did not say. He asked Master Susumu numerous questions about you, about Hiwatari Enterprises, and of Boris Balkov…" Chiyo raised a thin eyebrow knowingly.

"And Susumu told him what exactly?" Voltaire asked casually, hoping against hope that the slight emotions of discomfort he was feeling on the inside were not at all visible on the outside.

"I can't believe you would be foolish enough to involve yourself with that man," Chiyo taunted. She was playing with him again. "Balkov only wanted your money. No matter how much he made you feel like you were the alpha; he was always sneaking around behind your back. Look where it has landed you."

Voltaire could not help but smirk.

"Chiyo, my dear. Out of Boris and I - which one of us is currently behind bars?" He responded. "Without funding, Boris's ideas - his ambitions - are completely useless. I always had the power. And whoever it is who is trying to blacken my name is clearly wasting their time. There is no evidence."

Voltaire smirked proudly. He was the one with the power, the money. Since he invested in the BioVolt program; Voltaire had been careful to cover his tracks. In court, he spoke against Boris - claimed he had offered his money to fund Balkov's Abbey. For the orphaned children of course. He never trusted Boris. In fact, he despised the man somewhat. But Voltaire could not deny that Boris was a clever and ambitious man who knew how to wield and command power. It had been an interesting decade whilst working with Boris. Voltaire sometimes struggled to hide his pity about the downfall of BioVolt. He had come out of the situation worse of than he had started. However, slowly, he was re-building his business - bringing respect back to his name.

Chiyo inhaled as she picked up her handbag and stood up before glaring harshly at Voltaire.

"Master Susumu wished that I informed you of the matter. He spoke of nothing incriminating to the investigator," she spoke in a cold tone. "Personally, I wish to see you and your _Grandson_ rot."

Voltaire's smirk grew and Chiyo turned her back on him and marched towards the doors. _It would appear I have won this round, Chiyo._ He thought to himself as he rose to his feet and followed her to the door. They stepped back out into the reception area to find Harou busy behind his desk, and Kai seated on the couch opposite him.

"Maybe next time Susumu could _possibly_ come deliver the message himself," Voltaire said as Chiyo walked towards the elevator. She halted in her step and turned halfway. The frosty glare still marked on her face. "Or at least pick up the phone. He _is_ still capable of that, isn't he?"

The sound of Chiyo's teeth grinding together was almost loud enough for the three males to hear. Her aged hands grasped the straps of her handbag so tightly the colour was draining from her skin. With another sharp inhale where her nostrils flared; a smirk grew upon Chiyo's face and her eyes flashed in Kai's direction.

"Well, unfortunately Master Susumu is very depressed recently," Chiyo's words rolled of her tongue laced with poison and obvious intent to hurt. "You seem to have forgotten that later this month will be the ten year anniversary of the death of Susumu's _**only**_ child. Goodbye Voltaire."

Within seconds Chiyo was inside the elevator and managed to flash one last conceited smirk before the doors closed.

Voltaire gave an irritated sigh, his eyes falling onto his Grandson's figure, sat with his arms crossed and gazing fixatedly on the floor. His face appeared emotionless, and Kai showed no sign of hearing anything his Grandfather or Chiyo had said. Harou continued to type away on his laptop as though nothing had happened. However, Voltaire was not fooled by Kai's blank looks. The slight tremor in the skin around his jaw meant that Kai was clenching his teeth. His hands were curled into balls and no doubt his nails would be digging into his palms. It seemed to be an unconscious act whenever he was upset or angry. Voltaire had seen the tiny, half-moon scars that Kai had inflicted upon himself.

"Kai." Voltaire called and Kai raised his head but did not look him in the eye. "Get in here."

Kai gave a short nod of his head and stood up. He passed his Grandfather and went inside the office. He did not notice Voltaire's eyes follow him, noting the limp in his step, the exhausted expression and the twitch in his eyes that suggested a strong headache.

"Harou. Bring some coffee for my Grandson and myself," Voltaire instructed as he backed into his office. Before closing the door, Voltaire paused and added in a quieter voice "…and some painkillers."

* * *

When Harou brought their coffees fifteen minutes later, Voltaire was on the phone and Kai was sat on another sofa inside he office, slouched back resting his head in one hand that was propped up on the arm rest. Harou placed one cup of black coffee and a small packet of painkillers on Voltaire's desk. Voltaire clicked his fingers quickly before Harou turned away, gesturing at the painkillers and then nodding in Kai's direction; all the while talking speedily down the phone. Harou glanced at Kai, his eyes notably tracing over the bandage round his head. He mentally slapped himself for not realising sooner.

Kai did not take his eyes off the wall even as Harou placed an identical cup of the dark liquid on the glass coffee table in front of him and then left the room. Voltaire spoke in the background; his voice quiet and calm for once and Kai could not help but wish they were still back at the mansion. Eventually, after a rather dramatic sigh, Kai pushed himself upright and reached for the cup that Harou left for him. With his arm outstretched, Kai paused as his eyes found the packet of painkillers sat next to the cup.

Voltaire placed the phone back down and opened his laptop. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kai reach for his coffee. He saw how his Grandson froze as he spotted the painkillers. For a brief second, Kai and himself made eye contact and Voltaire watched the mixed expressions on Kai's face become sincere. Gratitude, maybe? It was only visible for a moment before Kai looked away; opening the packet of painkillers and popping a couple of white, oval pills into his hand and dry swallowing them.

Voltaire continued to watch Kai, even after he went back to staring at the wall. He knew Kai hated being cooped up inside; he saw it as one of the more painful punishments. However, Voltaire did not intend for this to be a punishment. He wanted Kai to stay by his side not to make Kai suffer - but for his own reassurance. Despite the hold he had over his Grandson; Voltaire knew that since joining up with those _children_ who he called his team-mates - Kai had become more _spontaneous, _more _unrestricted_. He's always been a rebellious, but sometimes Voltaire wondered if Dickinson and the Bladebreakers would tear Kai away from him completely. However, he was unable to prevent Kai from seeing them. It would cause to many questions and after the scandal in Russia; Voltaire knew he needed to toe a tight line. At least for a while.

Rising from his seat, Voltaire walked over to his bookshelf and scanned the many titles that were lined alphabetically. The majority were old, mostly fact and information guides, but there were some classic fictions that he kept for enjoyment when his work-load became too tedious. He selected one of favourites of the crime/thriller genre before taking it to where his Grandson sat, boredom etched on his features. When he held the book out in front of his face - Kai jumped out of his stupor. They shared no words but Kai took the book and carefully viewed the cover before flipping it over and reading the blurb.

Voltaire went back to his laptop.

The room stayed silent. Just the way Voltaire preferred it. Kai had always been quiet, even as a child. While other children shrieked and cried; Kai was silent, sometimes shy. He hardly ever spoke. However, after his long stay in the Abbey, he became more confident - bordering on arrogant. Possibly the result from being around Boris for too long. If Voltaire had known that how cocky Kai would have become after BioVolt he would have seriously reconsidered putting Kai in the program. It took him months to get Kai into the Abbey because of his age.

Voltaire closed his eyes and sighed inaudibly.

_Voltaire marched through the halls of the Abbey, dragging the five year old Kai behind him by the wrist. He walked at such a fast and aggressive speed that Kai had to jog to keep up; taking four steps to each of Voltaire's strides. At the end of the hall they were currently walking down was Boris Balkov's office. And that was where Voltaire was heading. He needed serious words with that man._

_Not caring whether or not Boris was busy, Voltaire flung the door open, his anger getting the best of him. _

"_Well good evening, Lord Voltaire!" Boris welcomed warmly, purposely ignoring Voltaire's obvious loose temper. "Little Kai. How are you?"_

"_No pleasantries, Boris," Voltaire snarled, letting go of Kai's wrist and the infant automatically stepped back behind his legs. His discomfort around Boris had not disappeared since their first meeting. "News has reached me that you have accepted a new child into the program."_

_Boris clasped his hands together on the desk. His eyes flickered pointedly to the far corner of the room behind his investor, but Voltaire took no notice._

"_It would seem you have heard correct," Boris replied calmly, "an orphan from St. Petersburg. I had my resources stretched getting him transferred here; for a while -"_

"_I couldn't care less where he's from or how you got him here," Voltaire interrupted snappishly. "What I'm interested in is his _age_. You've broken your own rules. Didn't you say that you would never accept a child under the age of eight into BioVolt? And this boy is -"_

"_Seven." Boris finished for him, and then added, "only a couple of short months shy of eight however."_

_Voltaire glared ferociously. There were hundreds - thousands - of insulting, threatening and generally violent remarks that rushed to the tip of Voltaire's tongue, but he held them back. Boris was playing a power-game with him. If he lost his temper, then that would mean Boris wins. The purple haired man chuckled to himself before he stood up and walked around the desk._

"_I know what I said, Voltaire," He said, "but the circumstances have changed."_

_Voltaire's eyes narrowed. "How so?"_

_Boris smirked as his eyes flickered to the corner of the room again and this time Voltaire picked up on it._

"_Voltaire, I'd like you to meet Bryan," Boris gestured to the corner and Voltaire whipped around to find a young boy - around the age of seven or eight - with lilac hair and greenish grey eyes… which were locked on Kai. Voltaire glanced between the two boys who appeared to have been staring at each other for some time. Kai's pale face was expressionless while Bryan was peering at the younger boy with curiosity._

"_Bryan," Boris called and the boy broke eye contact with Kai and stepped forward from the wall he was backed up against. "I'd like you to meet the owner of Bio Volt - Lord Voltaire Hiwatari. And this young man is Voltaire's Grandson, Kai."_

_Bryan nodded slowly, taking in their names as his eyes roamed over the two relatives._

"_Why don't you show Lord Voltaire your beyblade," Boris suggested, his smirk widening as Bryan fumbled in his pocket and withdrew a grey beyblade. Kai automatically took a tiny step forward, his interest peeked at the sight of the beyblade. Bryan held the blade up and both Kai's and Voltaire's eyes widened. In the centre of the blade where the chip lie was the picture of a bird. A falcon to be more precise. It was unusual for their to be such an image on a beyblade, but was stunned them the most was how the chip flashed and the falcon _moved_._

"That_ is a bit-beast," Boris explained, stepping forwards and taking the blade from Bryan and gazed into the chip. "I've spent years searching the world for these mythical creatures. They're said to hold immense power, enough of them and the world could be ours. After so long I began to believe they were a myth. Imagine my surprise when I heard news that there was one here in Russia; in the hands of an orphaned child."_

_Boris smiled evilly as he handed the blade back to Bryan._

"_Now Voltaire. I imagine the reason why you're here… with Kai…" Boris's eyes dropped onto the young boy who backed away again. "My answer is that same as before. Not until he is eight. Unless -" Boris laughed "- somehow he manages to get his hands on a bit beast. But I doubt that."_

Voltaire re-opened his eyes to find Kai already deeply indulged in the book he had given him.

Voltaire did not know exactly how Dranzer had come to Kai. It happened only weeks after their visit with Boris and the boy - Bryan. Voltaire had discovered Kai in the garden with his beyblade… _talking_ to it. He suspected that the strain of losing his family may have finally gotten to his grandson and caused the five year old to snap. But, to his delight, there sat the magnificent phoenix.

Kai never said how or when exactly the phoenix came. When asked, Kai had simply mumbled '_a few days ago'_. Voltaire didn't realise at first that '_a few days ago'_ at the time may well have been the one year anniversary of Kohana's death. Nine years on and Voltaire suspected that the times may not have been a coincidence. After all, the myths surrounding the phoenix involve heavily around life and death. His granddaughters death may have been the reason why Dranzer came to Kai. Unfortunately, Voltaire believed this may be something he would never know the full truth of.

The details had not been of importance at the time as Voltaire had been more concerned about getting Kai into the BioVolt program - which he did a couple of weeks after his sixth birthday - but firstly he wanted to gloat in front of Boris.

* * *

By the time Voltaire and Kai returned to the mansion that night, the sun had set. They ate dinner late before retreating to the living room where Voltaire wished to finish some of his work with a few glasses of brandy. At nine, Leana came to greet them as Voltaire had personally called her in just so she could be there to help fix up Kai's injuries.

Voltaire closed his laptop and placed in down on the table. The clock on the wall read 11:24pm, and Voltaire was beginning to feel tiredness prodding at the back of his mind. Leana had gone upstairs to ready their beds, Katsuya and Sayuri had left long ago so only Kai and himself were the only ones left.

Or so Voltaire thought.

"Kai. Go to bed."

Voltaire placed a few loose papers in a file and quickly looked through his pocket diary. Tomorrow he had a meeting with Ramiro Vlastos about their future involvements. Together they were planning on investing into recycling, they could gain a lot of money from it and Voltaire _hoped_ that this would be seen as good hearted by the outside world and it may put his name back in bright lights.

Voltaire placed the diary on his laptop and stood up

"Kai? Didn't you hear…"

Voltaire trailed off mid-sentence. Curled up on the end of that large, leather sofa with the book on his lap; Kai was fast asleep. Voltaire stepped forward and frowned. The light from the lamp next to them lit up Kai's face and Voltaire could see where the foundation had smudged and faint bruises could be seen. The bandage around his head had also come loose. Voltaire could not but wonder if Kai was in any pain. He had tried to push the image of his bloodied grandson - slumped on the floor in the cellar - from his mind, but every now and again it popped back up at the most inconvenient of times.

He hadn't mean to hurt him so badly.

These so called _punishments_ came from anger. Voltaire lost his temper so much easier when it came to Kai. This power, this hold he had over Kai had become weaker, and although Kai did not know and Voltaire could barely admit it to himself - that thought almost _frightened_ him. Kai was _his_. And too much freedom could cause Kai to repel him. He could not let that happen. Voltaire needed Kai to take over the business, to continue his name; he couldn't allow _anyone_ - not Keiko, Dickinson or the blade breakers - to get in the way of that.

Their relationship was not something that just anyone could understand.

Voltaire inhaled sharply as he reached out to grasp Kai's shoulder.

"Kai."

"_Kai?"_

_Voltaire called out to his grandson who stood in the upstairs hallway, staring out of the large window over the grounds with a small backpack by his feet. Kai didn't answer, but Voltaire had not expected any different. The boy had been silent for weeks. Ever since his mothers funeral and his fathers rejection. Since that day, when Voltaire had taken Kai into his home, not a single word had left his lips. The five year old hardly did anything. Sat and stared out of windows or just walked around aimlessly. Though Voltaire had been informed by Leana that he cried at night, but - again - he didn't expect much else. The past few months had been hard on the boy._

_And now, after everything, they were leaving the country. Voltaire had business in Russia and he needed Kai with him._

"_Kai. It's time to leave."_

_Voltaire approached Kai from behind and placed his hand on the boys head, his two-toned hair flattening under the weight. He felt Kai lean back against his leg although neither of them took their eyes away from the window. They stood together for a few long minutes when a man-servant came to collect Kai's backpack._

"_Lord Voltaire?" He said. "You will need to leave now if you wish to catch your flight."_

_Voltaire nodded and dismissed the servant with a flick of the wrist. Below him, he heard Kai sigh._

"_Kai?"_

_With what sounded like a tiny sob, Kai turned and buried his face into his grandfathers legs, clutching desperately at his long coat. Voltaire felt the material of his pants become damp as Kai cried._

"_I don't want to leave!" Came the distressed sob._

_Voltaire sighed quietly. His hand was still on the boys head. He pressed his fingers softly into Kai's skull and made small rotating movements. The gentle massage seemed to work slightly as Kai stopped shuddering and his grip on Voltaire's coat became weaker. Voltaire quickly swooped down and picked Kai up. Despite hitting nearly hitting his fifties, Voltaire had no trouble carrying his grandson. Kai was, after all, quite tiny for his age. As Voltaire began walking, Kai dropped his head onto his grandfathers shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. Eventually this is where he would fall asleep._

Voltaire wondered where the thought had come from. It had just sprung out of nowhere. And he already knew the answer the question which bugged him.

After all these years… was he still able to lift and carry his Grandson?

Of course he wasn't. Kai finally hit a growth sprout and since the Abbey and grown into a tall, strong and very healthy young man. And Voltaire had gotten even older. Still the same powerful demeanour, but he'd have to be stupid not to realise the drastic change in his bones over the past few years. Of course he wouldn't be able to lift Kai up.

And even if he could - he wouldn't. And he was quite sure Kai wouldn't allow it either.

But once upon a time, Voltaire would have willingly held and comforted Kai and Kai would have always seeked out his Grandfather when he wanted relief and reassurance. It made one wonder when and why it had all changed. Was it the Abbey that had done it? Or Kai's memory loss? Or because of the time Kai had spent in the institution?

Voltaire couldn't put his finger on it

They had both changed so much over the past ten years. Kai was no longer the shy and comfort-seeking child he had once been. And he was no longer the Grandfather who held his grandson until he fell asleep.

"Kai."

The one thing that had not changed were those red eyes. They were still the deep colour of crimson blood.

"Bed." Voltaire commanded, as Kai blinked several time and pushed himself off of he sofa.

The two walked in the usual stony silence through the hall and up the stairs.

"Good night, Kai."

"Good night, Grandfather."

* * *

**I did **_**not**_** know how or where to end this! So I apologise for the crappy ending! And look! Voltaire has a heart!  
**

**Please drop a review guys! I appreciate every word!

* * *

**

_Hell hath no fury like a teenager woken up by the sound of a hoover at half 8 in the fucking morning_

_-

* * *

  
_

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm **_**really**_** sorry everyone. The past few months have been a bit up-and-down; had some amazing nights out but on most days work has been screwing me in every direction. I won't be surprised if you've been cursing me for taking this long. But I **_**am**_** still alive and I'm still making an attempt (however feeble) to update.**

**Please review, though personally I really don't like this chapter (SPOILER: it's boring and nothing happens) but I think my blood pressure will sky-rocket if I have to do anything more with it.

* * *

**

_I got a mad mans kind a frustration,_

_Just another product of the anger in the nation._

_**The Fast Lane by Angerfist

* * *

**_

Chapter 33 - Answers

The school bell rang on Thursday afternoon to signal the end of classes. Max and Tyson collected their books and stood from their desks in silence as the other students laughed and chatted in celebration of the end of the school day. The two Bladebreaker's were the last to leave the room after Hilary who stomped out ahead of them with some frustration. The day had gone by slowly - almost painfully slow - and with utter dullness. Tyson had arrived on time, _no_ - he'd been _early_ in fact and had not once disrupted the class in any way. Which, in turn, had given Hilary no fuel to scorn or degrade Tyson in any way. Presumably the reason for why she settled for throwing him a dirty look before disappearing down the hall.

Max glanced sideways at Tyson as they crossed the school grounds towards the gate. The two bladers shared a similar appearance today; bed-hair, blood-shot eyes, creased clothing - everything that would point to a sleepless night previous.

And when they met Ray on the bridge over the river they were not surprised to see that the Chinese blader had faired no better. The raven hair that was usually tightly bound by white wraps was loose and baggy, as though Ray had put no effort into appearing like a civil human-being that morning and was satisfied looking like a stray that had just been in a cat-fight. An exchange of weak smiles passed throughout the trio.

"Where's the chief?" Ray asked quietly as they began walking at a slow pace.

Max and Tyson glanced at each other.

"He didn't show up today," Tyson responded with a defeated shrug of his shoulders. Ray cast them a worried look.

"Do you think he's okay?" His voice trembled as he spoke.

"No." Tyson said bluntly with no emotion. "Are any of us… ? Really?"

"No, I suppose not…" Ray sighed wearily, closing his tired eyes for a moment. "Do you think we should go see him?"

There was no spoken agreement or even any sign of physical communication, but - as though in tune with one another through telepathy - Tyson, Max and Ray automatically followed as their feet led them in the direction of Kenny's house. Thoughts in each of their minds hardly differed from: _I hope Kenny is okay. Did the video they saw upset him enough to cause illness? Or was it something else?_

They passed children playing happily in the streets; ball games and even the spinning beyblades attracted neither their interest nor a single glance and the cheers and laughter which emitted from the kids seemed distant to the trios ears. As the sight of Kenny's house and shop came into view, their hearts beat faster. The cause was anyone's guess, but like their hearts - their feet bean to pick up speed as well.

Ray was the first to reach the door and he didn't wait for the other two to catch up before he knocked. Within a few seconds, the door opened to reveal the small, plump figure of Kenny's mum. Her face that previously held a stressed expression broke into a delighted and friendly smile as she laid eyes on the three boys.

"Oh hello boys!" She exclaimed, brushing her hands down on the white apron she wore. "It's so good of you to come round. I suppose you noticed Kenny was absent from school? The poor dear was awfully sick last night, there must be something going round. But he'll be so happy to see you!"

She stepped aside and allowed the boys to step inside the house, kicking their shoes of in a clumsy mess.

"He's upstairs, I'll bring you boys a snack!" Mrs. Saien said.

"Oh, erm, thank you," Max stammered, trying to force a smile onto his face as both Ray and Tyson said nothing finding Mrs. Saien's jolly behaviour too unbearable in their current mood.

"No need to thank me. It's me who should be thanking you. Kenny has been so down since last night, it's a relief to know he has kind friends such as yourselves."

Mrs. Saien flashed them a grateful smile before toddling of towards the kitchen, leaving Max stood awkwardly on the stairs, gripping the banister rather tightly. Normally he would do anything to cheer his friends up, but right now he couldn't even cheer himself up. He felt guilty that Mrs. Saien's hopes were lifted when in fact their appearance could make Kenny feel even worse - especially if he had something new to tell them. Max's shoulders sagged in defeat before he heaved himself up the stairs two at a time to catch up with Ray and Tyson.

Knocking timidly on the door, the three boys then entered Kenny's room which was darkened by the lack of light, natural and artificial. The room was silent and at first glance appeared to be empty. However on closer inspection, there was an rather large bump under the bed-covers that was shadowed in the corner of the room. Peaking out of the top of the covers on top of the pillows was a messy clump of brown hair. Tyson walked hesitantly into the room first, unconsciously standing on the tip of his toes and cringing when one of the floorboards squeaked loudly under his weight.

"Chief? Dude, you awake?" Tyson whispered as they approached the bed.

The duvet suddenly flew up in the air and Kenny - fully dressed with his glasses sat on his nose - shot up into a sitting position causing the other boys yell in surprise and Max even grasped tightly at his chest.

"_Christ!_ Give us a heart attack why don't you!" Max cried.

"Chief… what are you doing in bed with your clothes on?" Ray asked tilting his head to the side whilst he eyed Kenny's creased white shirt and loose tie. "You're mum said you were sick?"

"I _was_ sick… last night anyway," Kenny finally said, his voice sounded rather hoarse and dry. "I feel a bit better now, but my mum keeps fussing over me. I thought it was her coming up here so I pretended to be asleep - she's driving me crazy!"

Kenny ran a hand through his un-brushed brown hair before slipping his hands under the duvet and pulling out his open laptop which now supported a rather large scratch and a slight dint in the lid.

"Whoa Chief!" Tyson goggled as he shifted over to the bed and leaned over, eyeing the unexpected damage to probably the most valuable item in Kenny's life. "What happened to Dizzi?"

"He THREW me!" Dizzi cried out before Kenny even opened his mouth to answer.

"_What?_"

"She's lying, you guys!" Kenny insisted, quickly wiping the looks of shock off of his friends faces. "I _dropped_ her. Dropped completely by _accident_!"

"Oh right…" Tyson mumbled as Dizzi and Kenny began having a little _lovers-quarrel_. Glancing over his shoulder at Ray and Max, Tyson couldn't help but frown. Kenny seemed _fine_. If you ignored the unusual pale tinge that coated his skin, then there would nothing to suggest the young teen was anything but a picture of health.

"Erm, Chief?" Ray started, raising his voice as much a necessary to grab halt the argument between man and computer. Kenny looked up from the laptop and waited patiently as the his three team-mates shared an uneasy look; obviously something on their mind. "What happened buddy? Why weren't you in school if you feel okay?"

"Yeah," Max chirped in as he walked over to the end of Kenny's bed and sat down. "If your mum was bugging you so much; why didn't you just tell her you felt better and come to school?"

Kenny fidgeted nervously. "I didn't feel like it," he mumbled after a long pause. The other three merely stared - quite stunned - at that comment. Never did they ever imagine they come across the day when the Chief (and he has that nickname for a reason) wouldn't feel like studying. He was a knowledge absorber and wouldn't miss any opportunity to learn.

Eventually, the pieces began clicking into place and Tyson narrowed his eyes as he stared at the spot where Kenny's hands rested limply on the keypad.

"You looked at something in that file didn't you."

There was nothing questioning in his voice. That was a statement. He already knew the answer. Max unconsciously bunched up the bed sheets beneath his hand as his eyes rested fixatedly on the Chief's form. Ray came forward from his position further back and sat down on a small, swivelling computer chair - slowly rolling himself closure to his friends. Tyson had not moved but _glared_ rather accusingly at the smaller teen.

"I'm sorry," Kenny murmured after a while, his fingers twitching. "I wanted to help dig up some information and I forced Dizzi to show me a picture from a selection she had found…"

"_And?_" Tyson pressed when Kenny trailed off.

Kenny shook his head, words seemingly failing him so Dizzi spoke up instead.

"It wasn't pretty," She explained. "It was of Kai when he was still an infant and he appeared to have taken a bit of a beating. There was a lot of blood."

Tyson's face noticeably tensed. He opened his mouth to speak -

"I'm not showing you them," Dizzi cut across him quickly. "And if you try to look anyway, I'll delete them before you can blink."

In all the time they had known each other; neither Ray, Max or Tyson had ever heard such a serious and aggressive tone to shine through Dizzi's electronic voice. They'd heard worried, playful and mostly sarcastic; but this challenging voice was very new to their ears. It sounded almost threatening, and somehow even Tyson couldn't pluck up the courage and willpower to argue. Giving in, Tyson dropped his gaze before climbing onto Kenny's bed after the brunette shifted his body and sat up at the foot of the bed with his legs crossed.

"I take it you've dug up some more information though," Ray asked curiously.

Kenny nodded. "Dizzi has compiled quite a lot of data that refers directly to Kai or Boris. I've only looked at a bit of it, but I've managed to get a basic idea of what Kai might have went through…"

Met with complete silence; Kenny didn't have to look to know his three companions were holding their breath and he was sure he could feel the tremors from their pounding hearts. Downstairs they could hear the voices of Kenny's father conversing with customers in their noodle shop.

"Well…?" Max pushed after he swallowed loudly.

Kenny exhaled almost tiredly, but there was a look of determination in his eye. He wasn't about to show it, but for the first time in a while; Kenny felt slightly proud of himself - he'd finally made himself useful. And although he knew that what he'd discovered and was about to share wasn't the most delightful of information; at least he could say he played his part.

"Well… I guess I'll start from the beginning." Kenny said eventually as though he was about to tell a fairy-tale story. He pushed himself up into a secure position and gave the others look that told them they should get themselves comfy.

"It would seem that Boris had been running Balcov Abbey for a very long time - always presented as a boy's orphanage," Kenny began. "It's unsure exactly when BioVolt came fully into play, but from 1986 Boris had been looking for someone to invest in the orphanage. However he didn't have any offers because nobody could understand why he wanted such a large amount of money." Kenny hesitated, as he pulled up some information references on his laptop.

"It doesn't say when Boris and Voltaire exactly met but the approximation is around 1988 and it would appear that Voltaire invested around the 1990's though there were no records of any sort of contract - written or verbal ."

"Wait," Max said slowly as he looked thoughtful yet thoroughly confused. "If they know that Voltaire invested in BioVolt, then why didn't they use this information to put Voltaire in prison?"

Kenny sighed.

"That's just it Max. Without any form of conttact between Boris and Voltaire, the prosecution could never be entirely sure of Voltaire's motives," he explained. "For example, when he was in court Voltaire completely denied ever knowing about the existence of BioVolt. He said he invested his money to help modernise Balcov Abbey… he _claimed_ he did it to help the orphaned children and that Boris had tricked him -"

"What a load of crap!" Tyson snapped aggressively. "How could _anyone_ ever fall for that lame excuse! He blatantly proved his own guilt in Russia!"

"Unfortunately for us Voltaire doesn't need to make up his own perfect alibi when he had a team of highly professional and _unbelievingly_ expensive lawyers covering his back," Kenny said bitterly with an exasperated look. "And I get feeling he may have bribed and blackmailed a long list of people to keep himself away from the guilty verdict, but I have no proof of that. Aside from that - there's hardly any information on Voltaire. It would seem he was always wary and tried to keep his involvement to a minimal."

"So what about the Abbey then?" Ray pressed on impatiently.

"Well, although Boris liked selecting boys at a young age, he never allowed anyone under the age of eight to enter the BioVolt program," Kenny continued, pausing as he scrolled down the laptop. "If he was interested in someone in particular, he would have them transferred to his orphanage someway or another. I think most of the BioVolt students were orphans or runaways with a few exceptions."

"Erm, why did Boris wait until they were eight before accepting them?" Ray questioned, a frown of his face.

"Well according to what's written here, Boris had stated that he believed any younger than eight was too soon for some of the types of training. He said that there was no point in trying to mould a mind that lacked the ability to pay attention and absorb knowledge. And… well - this is a bit _twisted_ - but according to Boris the easiest way to break a human was to take away their freedom… so, yeah…"

…

"He's a freak!"

"- Psycho!"

"- Maniac!"

It didn't matter that they all choose a different word to describe Boris Balcov - the meaning behind it was still the same. Hatred, contempt and disgust were only the beginning of a long list of negative emotions they felt towards a man who had no doubt stained - possibly ruined - the lives of so many young people, one of whom was a person they all held dear to their hearts. He truly deserved to be behind bars for the rest of his natural life and then damned to hell for the eternal afterlife.

Kenny nodded his head in agreement. "It goes on to say that with Voltaire's money, Boris employed scientists and historians and began researching the myth of Sacred Beasts, like the ones in your bit-chips."

Unconsciously Tyson's hand curled around the lump in his pocket that was Dragoon. Anger soared through his veins as a sketchy image of a younger Boris creating the foundations of his evil organisation. It was strange to think that BioVolt had began years before he was even born - before any of his friends were born, Kai included. Tyson couldn't help but wonder if Kai's fate had been sealed the moment Voltaire and Boris met - some four years before his birth. However, the one question Tyson really wanted an answer for: why did Voltaire invest in the BioVolt program in the first place? What could Boris had said to him that would have convinced him? Voltaire had everything a person could have wanted in life; a successful business, a respected name, enough money to make a person sick and he also had a family… _Wait_ - !

"When did you say Voltaire invested in BioVolt?" Tyson asked suddenly, receiving three surprised looks in his direction. Kenny glanced back down at his laptop, his eyes scanning the page for the information he needed.

"Erm… well like I said it's not completely precise, but he met Boris around 1988 and invested maybe a couple of years later," Kenny said, before looking up to meet Tyson's eye. "Why'd you ask?"

Tyson bit the insides of his cheek as he frowned apparently deep in thought. If… if he was indeed remembering correctly, then around that time…

"I think it was 1989 when Voltaire's wife died…" Tyson spoke after a while in a mere whisper.

Ray's eyes flashed as his gaze flickered over Kenny and Max - taking in their gaping expressions - before resting on Tyson. "Do you think that might be why -"

"He went a little nuts?" Tyson finished with a slightly raised eyebrow, and Ray could only shrug aimlessly. Those words weren't exactly the ones he would have chosen but the message was put across. Was it coincidence that around the same time of loosing his wife Voltaire invested millions into a completely _crazy_ world domination scheme? Some might call it _ambitious_, but the correct word needed would be _reckless_.

"Do… do you think Voltaire might have just been - I dunno - _lonely_?" Max asked awkwardly, frowning as the words came out of his mouth. He obviously realised just how strange and _obscured _the suggestion alone was. "…Or maybe we should focus on that later?"

Tyson nodded hastily in agreement. "Yeah. The idea of Voltaire having a heart is confusing and scaring me at the same time. Let's just get back to Kai. Carry on, Chief."

"Erm, right. Where the heck was I?" Kenny mumbled to himself. "Oh right. Well, I found out that despite Boris' _'no-entry-before-eight-years-old'_ rule - there was a loophole. Kai was one of the two 'students' to be allowed into BioVolt before he was eight -"

"Why?" A voice cut in too quickly for Kenny to detect which of the three it was.

"Because he had a bit-beast," he continued as though there was no interruption.

"What?" Max cried, startled. "Kai has had Dranzer for_ that_ long!"

Kenny nodded. "Since he was five. And he went into the Abbey just after he tuned six -"

"Wait!" Tyson half-yelled suddenly, his eyes unnaturally wide. "He went to the Abbey when he was _six?_" Kenny nodded. "And that.. That _video_ -" He spat out that word in disgust - "Kai was _eight_."

A strange feeling washed over the group as the years and dates passed through their minds. Kenny hunched back already knowing the accusations - which were correct - that were coming his way.

"H-How long _exactly_ was Kai in the Abbey for?" Max asked shakily.

Kenny took a deep breath.

"Just over five years."

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as the occupants couldn't speak over the sound of the voices screaming in their minds and their hearts that had seemingly jumped into their throats. Gaping like fishes, willing one of the others to speak - the room almost vibrated from the impact of their racing hearts. IT felt like centuries passed by before Ray - swallowing several times - spoke.

"That long?" He commented weakly, receiving confirmation from Kenny by a simple nod of the head. "Jeez… I guess that explains a lot, concerning his personality I mean."

"Not just Kai," Kenny added suddenly, while Ray cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I take it you remember Bryan, right?"

Ray cringed. "How could I forget?"

"Well, it turns out Bryan was the other student accepted into BioVolt before he was eight years of age," Kenny explained as Dizzi selected a file to back-up this information. "He was transferred from an orphanage in St. Petersburg when Boris found out he possessed a bit-beast - he was two months away from his eighth birthday when he joined and apparently he never left the building again except for training and tournaments. I discovered that Bryan has spent more time in the Abbey than any other student. Nine years in total."

Ray's eyes widened as hearing this news. Skin prickling, he remembered those creepy green eyes tinted with grey leering at him from across the bey-dish. The terror he felt as the falcon bit-beast attacked mercilessly. And the agony of the razor-sharp wind slicing open his flesh. But for the first time since that fateful battle against the emotionless blader; Ray did not feel _resent_ towards Bryan. Instead he felt _sorry_ for him; because - if what they knew about Kai's experiences was anything to go from - then Bryan must have been through nine years of hell for him to become to the person he is today.

"What about the others?" Tyson asked curiously. "Tala? And the other two - Spencer and - er - the little guy with the nose?"

"Ian?" Max offered helpfully.

"Yeah, him."

"Well…" Kenny quickly drew up some of the files he had found concerning the members of the Demolition Boys. "Tala joined two years after Bryan and Kai did - he was nine - and was at the Abbey for a total of six years. Spencer and Ian joined the following year."

Tyson inhaled darkly. "Well at least they're out now. And they can live their lives how they want to."

Max nodded in agreement. "I hope they're doing alright."

Kenny couldn't help but smile softly to himself. This moment in time just proved how amazing his team-mates were. Most people wouldn't be able to bring themselves to forgive the Demolition Boys considering what they had done. Kenny knew all to well that the All-Stars and White Tiger Teams still harboured strong negative emotions towards the Russian bladers. But the Bladebreakers had long since looked passed their ruthless images. Even Ray - who still sometimes suffered twinges of pain from his battle with Bryan - knew deep down that the young Russians had been used and ill-treated by Boris. They were unfortunate, and deserved a second chance.

"They'll be fine," Ray said while nodding his head confidently. "Mr. Dickinson told me the Russian authorities are doing everything they can to re-home all the pupils from the Abbey. And the BBA are lending a hand, so we can trust Mr. Dickinson to make sure everything works out."

"Do you think Kai and the Demolition Boys were… like - y'know - _friends?_" Max asked suddenly, resulting in the others pausing where they were to ponder the question. Max frowned. "I mean, if they were together for such a long, they had to have _bonded_ in some way… right?"

"I don't think so…" Kenny started as he went back to his laptop. "From what I know, Kai was trained on his own a lot. It seems Bryan and Kai didn't have much contact with anyone apart from each other. For the first couple of years anyway. After studying his bit-beast; Bryan was trained in solitary for around five years so BioVolt could use him and Falborg as dangerous weapons - as I'm sure you guys remember…"

Tyson lowered his eyes sadly. Weapons. Tools. Those boys were made up of orphans, runaways and strays - youngsters who were offered safety and refuge at Balkov Abbey only to have their freedom and humanity stripped of them.

"Here…" Kenny said as he turned his laptop around so the screen faced them. "This is Kai and Bryan. Aged seven and nine respectively."

Tyson, Ray and Max huddled closed to see the image. Expecting something rather horrifying (from what they'd already viewed it was hard to expect anything else when concerning BioVolt) the group were somewhat surprised to see an ordinary photo. Bryan and Kai wore similar gray trousers and matching jumper with what they presumed was the Biovolt crest on the right side. Kai was around a head smaller than Bryan, his hair messy and unkempt but otherwise appearing relatively healthy. If they had ever believed that Kai was pale, then Bryan was transparent. His skin was ghostly white making his pale lilac hair appear dark in comparison. Like Kai, Bryan appeared to be healthy - minus the dark circles that surrounded both boys eyes.

"When separated, Bryan - as I said - was sent to train in solitary in the deepest sections of the Abbey. Kai, however, trained with simulations and machinery and was constantly monitored by scientists," Kenny explained as he brought Dizzi back to face himself. "It seemed that from very early on, Boris and Voltaire had planned to create their own bit-beasts and they started by using Dranzer."

"They created Black Dranzer?" Max suddenly blurted out, his mind creating the correct answer before he even knew it. Ray and Tyson's faces were quickly rid of confused expressions and overcome with understanding; small pieces of the puzzle coming together.

"Correct." Dizzi stated. "I won't go into how they did it because you will _never_ be able to understand, but it was basically like cloning using DNA."

"Except BioVolt didn't just want a clone of Dranzer," Kenney continued. "They wanted a stronger and more powerful version. They infused all sorts of compounds and chemicals together to create this new organism and naturally there were many failed attempts with were destroyed. Additionally, as their new creation would eventually become the strongest bit-beast we have ever witnessed; Kai had to undergo many experiments -!"

"WHAT!" Tyson roared jumping up onto his feet causing Kenny to cower behind his laptop. Max clambered to his knees and reached out to grasp his friends arm only Tyson swiped his hand away.

"Tyson, I know it's not right but -"

"Not right? _Not right!_" Tyson seethed. "That's a _fucking_ understatement!" Ray swallowed harshly. He hated swearing. "Come on, Chief. Tell me. What the _fuck_ did they do to him?"

"W-well… all sorts to be honest," Kenny stuttered nervously suddenly hating his new role as news-reporter. "They needed to make sure Black Dranzer and Kai were compatible - that he would be able to handle to excessive power. He had to take a lot of drugs - steroids for example - and was given tests to complete to improve his strength and pain-resistance… I mean," Kenny paused as he fidgeted nervously before continuing in a much quieter voice. So quiet that the others had to lean in closer to hear him. "Haven't… haven't you guys noticed that Kai looks a little - well - _smaller_… since Russia."

Tyson blinked as he slowly withdrew himself from Kenny's face, "what do you mean?"

Kenny looked rather flustered as he struggled to find the right words to answer the question.

"_Well_, just _smaller_!" He exclaimed unhelpfully while Ray, Max and Tyson shared bemused glances with each others. Kenny made a frustrated sound, raking his hands through his hair.

"I think what Chief is trying to say…" Dizzi interjected smoothly, "is: when you first met him, didn't you ever find it a little _strange_ that Kai was so well built? He has more muscles than The Terminator."

"Well, he _did_ train all the time," Max defended.

"He still trains all the time," Dizzi continued, "yet if you look at him closely, you'll certainly notice his biceps aren't as big as they were…" **(1)**

Stillness resided around the room as the three bladers made mental notes to take a proper good look at their team captain next time they saw him.

"So what are you talking here?" Ray asked the question they all wanted to know.

Kenny inhaled deeply, his little shoulders raising high.

"I've read through Boris's reports on Kai and it's mine and Dizzi's belief that Kai has been given steroids throughout his childhood. Right up until he left the Demolition Boys and joined up with us about ten weeks ago."

"You think Kai has been taking steroids?" Max gasped, only for Kenny to shake his head quickly in response.

"No no. Not _taking_ as in… wait." Kenny frowned as he tried to straighten out his gibberish sentences. "What I mean is that I think he was given steroids without his knowledge or consent…"

"Is that even possible?"

"Is building an underground, high-tech, training facility under an Abbey and preparing the students for world domination possible?" Kenny retorted without blinking.

"Fair point."

Once again, silence took over the room. In the past five minutes they had learned more about Kai than they had in several months and now they weren't so sure what to do with the information they now had. It didn't exactly give them any indication on what to do next. Kai had obviously had an unspeakably horrible childhood, but what the gang needed was proof that the abuse was still happening. Unfortunately, evidence was hard to come by when the person involved appeared to be avoiding them - it had been three days since they had seen Kai.

"So what do we -!

"KENNY!"

A shrill voice cut across the room as footsteps thudded up the stairs. Kenny hastily placed Dizzi under his duvet before collapsing back against his pillow stack just as the door rumbled and opened.

"I brought you boys a snack," Mrs. Saien exclaimed happily, stumbling into the room while balancing a tray stacked with cookies and juice upon it.

"Muuuum!" Kenny howled, as she bumped the door with her round bum to open it wider while his face turned a glowing shade of red. "We don't want a snack!"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Saien said with a tut, placing the tray carefully onto the desk next to Ray before wiping her brow with a tea towel she had flung over shoulder. Her smile widened as she gave her son a looking-over. "Oh! Well now, don't you look much better? You've certainly perked up now your friends are here!"

"Yeah," Kenny mumbled. "I'll be able to go back to school tomorrow."

"Now now, don't sound so miserable about it!" She scolded, although still managing to sound bright and cheerful. "You've only got one more day and then it's the weekend!"

"Mrs. Saien?" Max asked suddenly, turning on his cure, innocent charm. "Do you think Kenny would be able to stay at my place tomorrow night? We're having a sleepover for the team and I wouldn't want Kenny to miss out…"

"Oh of course!" Mrs. Saien clapped her hands together. "You'd love that, wouldn't you Kenny? I'm so glad he has friends like you boys!"

"Mum!"

"I'll make you some more of those cookies to take over -"

"_Mum!_"

"Thanks a lot, Mrs .Saien!" Max beamed.

"Yeah, thanks!" Ray and Tyson flashed her a smile as well while Kenny hid his face in his hands.

"I'll make sure I pack you a flashlight, I know how the dark frightens you sometimes," Mrs. Saien continued as she picked up an odd sock from the floor on her way out. Kenny simply gaped after her. "Oh, and I'll pack you _two_ sets of underpants… just in case."

"_MUM!_"

Tyson and Max broke into hysterics as soon as the door shut while Ray stifled his laughter behind his hand, trying not to further embarrass the red-faced boy beside him.

"D'awww! Is lil' Kenny afwaid of the dark!" Max cooed, wiping the tears of laughter away from his eyes. "So scawed he did a little poopy in his panties?"

Tyson wrapped his arms around himself as he practically choked in hilarity. Kenny, however, did not find the situation amusing whatsoever.

"Hey! Cut it out, guys!" He whined, shaking his head furiously. "Argh! Why does she _always_ have to do that! Come on guys, haha, the jokes over! _Stop making baby faces at me, Max!"_

"Don't worry about it, Chief," Ray advised, placing a sympathetic hand on the frantic boys shoulder. He gave a devilish grin. "We all have our embarrassing sleep habits. Take Max, he still sleeps with cuddly toys."

Max stuck his tongue out. "Yeah well, you keep a _love_ letter from Mariah under your pillow!"

Tyson grinned satanically. "Oh really?" He said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows. "Guess we'll be having a look at that tomorrow night! Ha!"

"It's _not_ a love letter!" Ray insisted, only to be met with three smirking faces that obviously didn't believe a word he was saying. "It's _NOT_. It's just a simple letter from a childhood friend who I haven't seen in a while, so naturally I do treasure it somewhat."

Tyson could only smirk while Max coughed into his hand and muttered something which sounded like _love-cats_.

"Whatever." Ray mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"So what time shall I come over to yours tomorrow?" Kenny asked.

"Err, whenever," Max shrugged, "As soon as you're ready I guess. What time are you coming over at Tyson?"

Tyson paused and bit his lip.

"I might be a bit late…" He answered eventually. "I'm going to hang around and see if Kai comes to the dojo. I mean, he always came over at the weekend before the…" He lowered his voice. "You know, before the switch."

"Are you sure, Tyson?" Ray asked. "I hope Kai comes as well, but I don't want you to get your hopes up or anything…"

"Well, even if he doesn't show up tomorrow, I was going to head over to his place on Saturday anyway. I need to make sure he's okay."

"Well, we're coming with you obviously," Max said.

Tyson waved his hands in front of him. "Hey, that's okay, you guys don't have to!"

"We're coming, Tyson," Ray insisted to which Kenny gave a confirming nod.

Tyson sighed and dropped his hands onto his knees. "Fine fine, you win. Sheesh, and people say me and Kai are stubborn."

* * *

**Okay, Okay, you waited ages and I give you a really boring chapter, **_**I know**_**.**

**But never fear, I've already started the next chapter but more importantly I'VE WANTED TO WRITE THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS SINCE FOREVER! Seriously, this is the part of the story I've been looking forward to! Things start heating up again!**

**(1) Okay, I guess everyone noticed the huge change in the characters appearance between the first series and V-Force - new animators or a new animation style - I don't know. But what really got me was the way Kai changed from this abnormally muscled teenager (seriously, did you see his arms?) to being rather weedy looking (then he just turned stupidly hot in G-rev). This is my lame excuse for the sudden change anyway!  
**

**Sooo, although I will have the next chapter up within a couple of days (**_**shut up**_**, I will, okay?) Please leave me a review anyway. Say whatever you want - give me abuse if it makes you feels good or tell me about your day - I don't mind.**

**And finally, I might be changing my pen-name soon, so just keep an eye on that - I don't want anyone getting confused!

* * *

**

_I'm about as tired as a mood ring on a bipolar person_

**Quote from the bible of**

**KirstieKatastrophe™ aka Phoenix-falling**


	34. Chapter 34

**Am I good or am I good? I'm good, aren't I?**

**I won't keep you waiting, Please enjoy!

* * *

**_I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair._

_In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air._

_**I Wish I Was A Punk Rocker by Sandi Thom

* * *

**_

Chapter 34 - Countdown

**5**

Kai was…

Well he certainly wasn't impressed.

Having been woken early by Leana and seen that his bruises were beginning to fade and swelling had settled - there was no need for make-up today. _That_ - he was happy about. The bandage around his forehead was swapped for a thinner material that no longer itched. This also made him happy.

So happy in fact, when he arrived at the dining room to be met with the smell of sizzling bacon and eggs - which he looked forward to now that his appetite had returned - Kai felt assured enough to send his Grandfather a smile. A small, almost unnoticeable smile; but nonetheless, a smile. His good mood soared when Voltaire gave a nod of greeting in return, placed down his newspaper and asked:

"How are you?"

Kai picked a couple of slices of toast from the rack and placed them on his plate, "good," he answered simply.

"You look better," Voltaire observed, his eyes wandering over his grandsons form, noting how he seemed more active and less - well - _dead_ today. Kai nodded collecting a few more pieces of food onto his plate. The bruises were still there, however the swelling was gone. Given a couple more days, he would no doubt be pale and porcelain once again. Let it never be said that Kai is anything but a fast healer.

So, the day had started well. Voltaire was in a pleasant mood, Kai felt noticed and appreciated. What went wrong?

"You may go out today," Voltaire suddenly stated, catching Kai unprepared and completely unable to stop the unhappy expression slipping over his face.

"_Why?_" Kai hated himself for how whiney his voice sounded.

Voltaire frowned at the question, and - placing down his cutlery - faced his grandson with a questioning look.

"I'm relieving you of your punishment because of how well you behaved yesterday," Voltaire began in a stern voice, and Kai felt very much like a naughty child. "You may go outside and train or see your _friends_ -" Kai noted how Voltaire sneered at this word. "- Or whatever it is you do. I do not expect you follow me around today."

_You don't 'expect' me to follow you around, but does that mean I still can if I want to? _Kai pondered to himself, but did not dare say it. He dropped his fork back onto his plate and slouched slightly over the table, his appetite having already faded. Was is possible for him to try and explain that he _liked_ spending a little time with his Grandfather even if all he was doing was watching the elder work. His good mood dissolved rapidly and it was obviously noticeable.

"What are you sulking for?" Voltaire snapped, as he picked up his newspaper again and buried his face in it.

"Nothing…" Kai mumbled.

So, just like that. Kai was left very unimpressed with no plans for the day.

Voltaire finished his breakfast soon after and had Juro bring his car around, intent on going to his office today to attend some meetings. Normally Kai would listen carefully when his Grandfather spoke to him, but - okay, _yes_ - he was _sulking_. Kai stood in the living room doorway looking out into the entrance as Leana handed Voltaire his briefcase and informed him of several phone calls that morning and _did-he-want-his-mail-burning? _Needless to say, quite a lot of mail appeared on the doorstep that morning begging for investment for ideas more ridiculous than the _gnome-family_.

"I'll be back around six," Voltaire informed Leana, before exiting the house without sparing his Grandson a single glance.

Kai couldn't help but sigh in frustration, completely unable to understand how his Grandfather's mind worked. Unless he was gravely mistaken, Kai had felt a bond develop the previous day. He honestly thought that at certain points Voltaire was showing he _cared_. Especially when that horrible, old… when _Chiyo_ was there. Yet today, it was like Voltaire had taken a 180 turn and was acting as though Kai was nothing more than his irritating Grandson who was always in the way. It gave him a headache. How was he supposed to live up to his Grandfather's expectations if he couldn't tell what was expected of him?

"What are your plans for today then?" Leana's voice cut through his thoughts and Kai opened his eyes - not realizing he had closed them - as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Probably go and train, I guess." He answered sounding very bored. Leana frowned as she crossed the room with a concerned face.

"Are you sure?" She asked, unconsciously biting her bottom lips. "I wouldn't advise it. You may look better, but your ankle for example is a while away from fully healing."

Kai lowered his head to hide a little smile which had formed on his face. Leana was always the same, caring and fretful over his health. "I'll take it easy, I promise."

* * *

**4**

"_Seriously?_"

Tyson gawked at the box in front of him in awe. Having only just clamoured out of his bed some five minutes before in a very zombie-fied state; Tyson surprised even himself with how quickly he sobered up when his dad thrust a rectangular box in his face.

"Deadly serious," Bruce confirmed with a smile seeing his sons excitement build.

"This is so cool!" Tyson exclaimed grasping the box and opening it to reveal a brand new cell phone.

"We took the liberty of adding our numbers into the contacts already," Hiro explained as Tyson fiddled with the small portable phone.

"This is a brand new model!" Tyson said, flipping the box over and reading the description on the back. "Why would you get me this…? Not that I'm complaining or anything!"

Hiro and Bruce glanced at each other and settled themselves down around the table.

"Well, to be honest Tyson, we hope this will make you feel slightly better when we go away again…" Bruce began and Tyson looked up, the smile slipping from his face.

"Oh, right…"

"It's so we can keep in touch," Hiro added quickly. "Lengthy chats won't always be possible because long-distance calls cost a fortune from cells, but we can always text and just let each other know how we're doing, yeah?"

Tyson forced a smile and nodded his head, his hands gripping his new phone rather tightly as his stomach twisted. He knew that they wouldn't be staying forever, but it wasn't until this moment that he realized his time with his dad and brother was very limited. Soon they would be off back out into the unknown parts of the world, buried in their work which they loved… even if he was texting them, Tyson would only feel like he was being a bother.

"Thank you." He said eventually, his voice strained. However, Bruce and Hiro didn't notice a thing. Tyson guessed he'd spent an awful long time pretending he was okay and they were not around enough to see him differently. They smiled and began chatting about general topics: the weather, the latest sports results and TV programs. And Tyson simply looked at the shiny, black device in his hands. On the screen was his contacts list, and so far he had three contacts: Home, Dad and Hiro.

Tyson could already tell which one he would be ringing the most.

"Hey dog! That's a nifty lil' ringer you've got there!"

Grandpa Granger came bounding round the table, slinging his arm round Tyson's shoulder and eyeing up the phone.

"Bet that cost a pretty penny, eh?" He said, picking it up and pressing a few buttons, his eyes lighting up. "Now ain't that cool! You can record your own voicemail message! How's about I make a rap for you, T-Bone!"

Tyson's eyes went fearful at the thought, "don't you _dare -_!"

"_Hey, this is Grandpa G,_

_You like what'cha see?_

_I'm kickin' it here with ma homies!_

_I got rhythm, I got style,_

_Why don't you put me on speed-dial?_

_Sorry I can't answer the phone,_

_So leave me a message after the tone._

_YEAH DOG!"_

The phone beeped and the recording was saved.

"Grandpa!" Tyson whined, making a grab for his phone while Bruce and Hiro were shaking with laughter.

"Oh God, I've got to hear that again," Hiro chuckled pulling out his own cell phone and ringing Tyson's phone. A basic monotone ringing filled the room as Hiro waved his hand, "don't answer it," he instructed. Eventually the ringing stopped and Hiro was directed to voicemail, at which phone the put his own phone on loud-speaker.

"_Hey, this is Grandpa G…"_

Tyson clapped his hands over his ears as Hiro and Bruce burst out laughing once again and Ryuu nodded his head approvingly. Shaking his head furiously, Tyson mentally cursed his weird family and prayed for a new, _normal_ one.

"Hhmm, I think it coulda' done with some more flavour," Ryuu pondered, rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Whad'ya think, T-Bone? Think you could do some beat-boxin' for me?"

"_No!_" Tyson groaned, snatching his phone back and fleeing the room.

Thirty minutes later, Tyson was slipping his shoes on. Ryuu came scuttling over and Tyson threw his Grandpa a disgruntled look.

"Do you know how long it took me to figure out how to delete that crap off my phone?" He asked with a pout before giving a cry when Grandpa whacked him over the head with his kendo sword and wagging his finger. Something about _swearing-is-rude_.

"Cheer up, T-Bone - they're not gone yet!"

Tyson was about to snap back, however he stopped suddenly when he realized exactly what his Grandpa had said. He lowered his eyes to the floor and shrugged his back-pack higher onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, but it won't be long now," Tyson mumbled. "That's why they gave me the phone, isn't it? Because they'll be leaving soon and, well, they feel guilty about it."

Ryuu smiled sadly. "Well, seems like you got it figured out, so I won't lie to you lil' man. You're right, they feel bad about going."

"Then _why?_" Tyson whined snapping his head up, his eyes getting slightly watery as he begged for an answer. "Why won't they stay longer? Or why can't they hold off until the holidays when I could go with them -" His voice hitched as a sob reached his throat and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "- They're my family, damn-it!"

Ryuu marched forward and placed a firm hand on his Grandson's shoulder and squeezed.

"Listen here, T-Bone," he said and gave Tyson a chance to wipe his nose and calm down. "I know you miss 'em, heck cause I miss 'em too. And it's pretty low that we don't get to see 'em as much as we want. But _you_ are stronger than this right now. I've seen you grow, Tyson, and I know better than anybody that you are a _rock_."

"I'm not…"

"Oh, yes you are. I've heard you, and I know what you're trying to do about Kai -"

Tyson's head jerked back in complete surprise, his eyes going wide as he stared in disbelief at his Grandpa. "…what…?"

"- I know you want your buddy Kai to come live here. But the situations are kinda the same, are they not? Kai don't wanna leave his family, and you don't want your family to leave you, but sometimes it's for the best to go against what we want, right? If you went travelling with your dad and bro, who'd keep the team together?"

Tyson's expression slowly turned to amazement, however he was still too stunned to actually talk.

"Think about it this way," Ryuu continued, plucking Tyson's new phone out of his Grandson's hands and holding it up. "You can now keep in touch with all your friends now. I'm sure Maxxie and Ray could pass some numbers onto you."

Tyson snickered. "I don't think the White Tigers even know what cell phones are. But…" He smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Grandpa."

"Keep your chine up, T-Bone," Grandpa said, curling his hand into a fist and placing it against Tyson's chest where his heart would be. "The Dragon is a symbol of power, strength and good luck. And you've got the heart of a Dragon."

* * *

**3**

"_Well done, boys. You have successfully proved yourself worthy of BioVolt standards."_

_That voice - no matter if the owner was stood in the shadow completely out of view - was unmistakeable the four boys lined up in a row; their eyes forward and arms tightly by their sides._

_The first boy had brown hair that flopped straight over his face, the only visible part of him was the tip of his nose, chin and lips that were being nibbled at by his teeth. His name was Markov. No surname._

_Kai watched him first for quite some time. He was tall but skinny; Kai figured that's why he never looked up - couldn't support the weight of his own head. He wouldn't last long, but he would still have to live with the brand._

_Next in line was a giant. Well not a real giant of course, but not far off. Spencer Petrov. Fourteen years of age, the eldest within the line and the quickest to climb his way up the ranks - having only been brought to the Abbey two years previous. His hands where the size of plates, and Kai didn't doubt that the young man could crush a mans skull like it was a beer can. As of this moment in time, Spencer did not posses a bit-beast so Kai was more than confident he could defeat him in the dish but would not fair his chances so well if they were to get into a physical fight._

_Sacha Arsov - small and short-tempered - stood next to Spencer with a scowl on his face and a large swelling bruise on his right temple, his eye puffy and weepy. Kai had trouble suppressing a snicker at the sight of him. The four boys in front of him were the new candidates for the official BioVolt team. Naturally, they had to be introduced formally to Kai and Bryan who had been candidates for years. Sacha had rubbed Kai the wrong way since their first meeting; he was arrogant and far to big for his boots - it was only a matter of time before someone hit him. Unfortunately for Sacha, that person was the correctly dubbed 'Beast in The Basement' - Bryan. Kai wasn't present at the time (though he would have paid handsomely to have been) but as the story went; it appeared Sacha had spoken __**very**__impolitely to the unstable Falcon who had been deprived of natural light and human closeness for a some years. The guards had pounced on Bryan almost immediately but the damage had only taken a matter of seconds to inflict. Sacha refused to speak to his fellow students since the incident._

"_I'm sure by now you all know young Kai here by now?" The voice spoke again, much closer sounding than it had been and Kai closed his eyes. He inhaled sharply when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder. "As the Grandson of our owner Lord Voltaire Hiwatari, I expect young Kai here to be treated with utter respect. Wouldn't you agree, Kai?"_

_Kai's little finger twitched as the hand left his shoulder and tightly gripped the nape of his neck painfully hard and twisted; causing Kai to tilt his head back. He opened his eyes and was met by with Boris Balkov's face bearing those creepy red goggles. Swallowing, Kai cautiously nodded his head._

"_Yes Sir."_

_Boris smiled, and his grip on Kai's neck became lax._

"_Good boy," Boris teased in a low voice before shooting a glare to the four boys lined up opposite them. "Now!" He barked. "New rules apply, and you are expected to oblige. Just because you are the highest ranked beybladers in the Abbey does not mean you shall be receiving any special treatment. First of all…"_

_Kai felt his skin prickle and Boris's voice faded into the background. His eyes trailed over the boys in front of him once again. Markov. Spencer. Sacha. And…_

_Kai wasn't surprised when his eyes locked with icy blue irises; boring into him. _

_Often he found himself locked in this Fire Vs Ice staring contest even though Kai had never so much as spoken a word to Tala Ivanov. The crimson haired boy had appeared in the Abbey three years ago having been found deep in the frozen plains of Siberia. What he was doing there or for how long he had been there were questions left unanswered. All anyone knew were what the circulating rumours told: given the environment he had been brought from, Tala should have been long dead. Yet the young child had endured the sub-zero temperatures as if they were nothing more than a cold breeze. _

_And even though they had never spoke, never shared a class together, never witnessed each others blading skills: Kai knew Tala would be his rival. Tala was the one who would challenge him for the position of team leader and Kai was determined to crush him. Unfortunately, there were slight problems. Boris favoured Tala more than he did Kai - for what reasons he did not know. If it weren't for the fact that Boris favoured Voltaire's money even more than Tala - Kai imagined that Tala and himself would be in reverse positions right now._

"…_Eventually, those who prove themselves worthy of power and glory will receive the highest honour - a bit-beast -"_

_It was only at these words did Tala tear his gaze from Kai and repositioned it on Boris, a greedy look appearing in his eyes and it was now when Kai realised why Boris favoured Tala more. Tala wanted the power that Kai already had (and hadn't had to work for). He wanted it so much that he would do anything. And __**this**__ is what Boris liked._

Kai slowly opened his eyes and lazily gazed across the ocean. He was stood resting his arms on the bars at the edge a cliff overlooking the bay, his upper body hidden under a hooded top. He had been here for at least a couple of hours having grown bored of his days training and had since been absorbed into his sketchy memories. The faces of his past were hazy, Markov and Sacha were nothing more than blurs as he had not seen them on his return to the Abbey to refresh his memories of their appearance. However, Tala and Spencer were clear as crystal. Spencer's stoic expression and Tala's challenging eyes. In the end, the two had proved themselves worthy and were given bit-beasts; but this was after Kai had left the Abbey the first time and Tala was given the role of Captain which had previously belonged to Kai.

Kai raised his head, his eyes scanning the darkening sky. It had been another cloudy day and Kai knew it wouldn't be long until the heavens broke free and the rain poured. It was evening and the area was deserted, most normal people would be home eating their tea with their families but Kai had long since realized his family were far from normal.

_Crunch._

Kai stiffened abruptly as the gravel crunched behind him. His eyes flickered to the side as he listened carefully and sure enough…

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

The footsteps were louder as if the newcomer was aware they were now known and Kai detected the person was getting closer. Dropping his arms from the rail, Kai stood up straight and the footsteps stopped as the person came to stand still several feet behind him.

Slowly, Kai turned.

* * *

**2**

Tyson sighed wearily as he walked, his backpack bumping with every step. It was nearing six o'clock in the evening and he felt rather down.

After speaking with his Grandpa that morning, Tyson had gone to school feeling lively and excited to show-off his new cell phone - which Hilary almost confiscated in class.

"_Cell phones __**aren't**__ allowed on school premises, Tyson Granger!"_

_Tyson gritted his teeth angrily at Hilary's outstretched arm, her palm open in front of his face. He had just been showing Max and Kenny the voice recording when Miss Bossy-Boots had come stomping over to kill all the fun. Again._

"_What is your problem, Hilary?" Tyson snarled, jumping to his feet and squaring up to his classmate. Hilary slammed her hand down on desk that separated them._

"_My problem is you, Tyson!" She retorted just as angrily. "You always insist on breaking the rules. Just because you won that stupid bey-thing doesn't mean -!"_

"_Argh! Will you stop it already!" Tyson snapped. "I don't think I can get away with anything! I just wanted to show my friends my new phone and get their numbers! Is that such a crime?"_

_Hilary gaped, words failing her. She did not, however, drop her glare and fiercely stared Tyson down while the class looked on. Neither backed down until the teacher finally stepped into the room and told Hilary - much to Tyson's amusement - to get back to her seat._

The rest of the school day had been… well, about as good as school could get - boring. And Tyson now had a large pile of algebra homework sat on his desk which he had accidentally-on-purpose forgotten to tell his Grandpa about. No doubt he would scribble any random answers to the equations late on Sunday night or maybe on the way to school Monday morning. However, even though the daunting mound of homework was somewhat depressing; it was not the reason why Tyson felt as bad as he did.

Kai had not appeared at the dojo that afternoon.

A part of Tyson had been willing to sit at home until much later in the evening, hoping against hope that Kai would come barging in, demanding to know where the others were and why they weren't training. However, Grandpa squashed that idea. Whacking Tyson around the back of his legs with his kendo sword while screaming, "_GET OFf YOUR TUSH!" _- Grandpa had insisted Tyson go see his other friends and if Kai _did_ happen to show up; he would pass on a message.

So, now Tyson trudged along the streets as he neared Bey-City, his backpack piled with sweets and popcorn (a spare change of clothes forced into the smallest pocket) hefted on his shoulder. Even with his Grandpa's reassurance, Tyson personally felt that he would not be seeing Kai that evening. The Bladebreaker Captain was a punctuality freak and was never late for anything. If he wasn't there on time, then he probably wouldn't show at all. Tyson sighed. He was stupid to think that Kai would actually come.

_WOOSH!_

"DAMN IT!"

In one large windy gale, Tyson was almost knocked to his feet as his trade-mark cap was swept straight off his head and went soaring into nearby bushes. Tightening his grip on his backpack and pulling his jacket around him, Tyson grumbled incoherently as the strong winds stung his eyes which desperately searched the area for his beloved cap.

"Stupid wind…" Tyson mumbled to himself heading off in the direction the wind was blowing. Fortunately, Tyson knew this area well as the team often came around here to train. It was a park near the bay, only they were much higher up near the cliffs. It was a popular area for beyblading to on a nice summer day the park would be packed with kid. However, today the park was deserted - what parent would want their child playing near a cliff on such a windy day?

Tyson gave a sigh of relief as he spotted his motionless cap ahead at the foot of the steps leading up to the cliff-edge - another popular area for beybladers. There was nothing better than training with your friends on a hot day, the vast blue ocean in front of you - though it was normally swamped with tourists thanks to the new coin-operated telescopes that had been recently installed.

_Still_, Tyson thought as he seized his cap and placed it firmly back on his head. _I look forward to the day when we can train up there again… all of us._

Tyson turned to leave, but just as he took one step - he paused.

The wind howled around him, whistling past his ears so loudly he could barely hear himself think. But through all the noise, Tyson was sure there was _something_ - whether it was the voice of Dragoon or a imagination of his imagination - telling him to go up the steps and to the cliff edge. Why? He didn't know. The sea was wild and vicious so there would be no boats to watch and the wind would be more ferocious on the higher ground. But for some reason, Tyson felt obliged to listen to that unknown voice and began slowly climbing the long row of steps.

By the time he reached the top, Tyson could feel his quadriceps aching. He gripped the metal bars that ran parallel with the steps to stop himself from being blown back down to the bottom and used to the propel himself forward. He was right about the wind being much stronger up here and Tyson questioned _why_ exactly had he come up here again?

_Because I listened to my imaginary friend again_, Tyson thought to himself sarcastically battling the wind as he pushed himself up the path towards the cliff. _Smart move there, Ty… -_

Tyson interrupted his own thoughts when a small gasp escaped his throat and was swallowed up by the howling wind.

There was a hooded figure stood leaning over the safety barrier at the edge of cliff. Tyson didn't know whether to panic and just leave them to it… it was dangerous to be stood that close to the edge on such a windy day - safety barrier or not. He chewed his lip frantically before making up his mind. He needed to warn the person at least, so he took a tentative step forward not wanting to alarm the person.

_CRUNCH._

Tyson froze and cringed when his foot hit the gravel. He didn't expect it to be that loud. Peering ahead of him, Tyson noted how the figure had stiffened and was stood straight and alert - they obviously heard that as well. No point in being sneaky anymore then…

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Tyson walked forward more casually and the person dropped their arms to the side, causing Tyson to halt. Slowly the person turned so the two were fully facing each other. Although, their face was mostly shadowed by the hood which miraculously hadn't been blown down by the wind - there was no mistaking those cobalt tattoos.

"Kai?"

"Tyson?"

* * *

**1**

The two team-mates stared at each other for quite some time. Bumping into each other here and now was not something either of them had expected and it clearly showed on their faces. Well, on Tyson's face definitely, however, Kai's expression was hidden from light by his hood - something which he would later be grateful for.

As the silence began to grate both of their nerves, Tyson took a few cautious steps forward, placing his foot to the earth gently as though afraid harsh movement would cause Kai to disappear.

"Kai…?" Tyson repeated his friends name as he reassured himself that what he was seeing was real. "Is that…? What are you doing up here?"

Kai turned his head to the side, glancing quickly over the sea again which had become violent as a storm slowly settled in.

"Nothing," Kai said eventually, his voice so quiet it was nearly lost in the wind. He cleared his throat. "Just thinking."

Tyson forbid himself to ask what Kai was thinking about no matter how much he wanted to. That question would only be blanked and no doubt Kai would refuse to speak with him. He was so touchy.

"You shouldn't stand so close to the edge when the weathers like this," Tyson advised, taking a few steps closer. Close enough to see Kai smirk a little.

"You don't need to worry about me."

"But I do!" Tyson couldn't help those words tumbling from his mouth. He wanted to slap himself for sounding to needy and desperate. He could almost feel Kai's eyes bore into him, condescending and sceptical.

"You shouldn't."

Tyson gritted his teeth angrily. He hated it when Kai spoke like this… like they had never been team-mates. Like he was still that ruthless bully who led the Blade Sharks into terrorizing the neighbourhood. Normally, he would take a stand. Make another futile attempt to knock some sense into Kai; to _force_ him to believe that worrying is all part of being friends. However, the last thing Tyson wanted right now was an argument.

So taking a deep breath, he simply said: "We've missed you at the dojo…"

Kai bowed his head when hearing this. He wanted them to stop caring for him. He wanted Tyson to stop looking at him with those stupid, sad eyes.

"Will you come train with us tomorrow?"

Kai's hand reached out and he gripped the railings behind him tightly.

"Or you could come with me to Max's… he's having a sleepover tonight?"

Tyson's voice had a slight plead to it now and the navy-haired teen stumbled closer to Kai, the wind numbing his frozen body.

"Kai?"

Kai gritted his teeth and wished Tyson would disappear. His voice sounded so sad.

"Kai?"

"_No_, Tyson." Kai hissed and the pair jumped as thunder rolled in the distance and the first drop of rain fell from the sky and splashed between their feet. A gust of wind crashed over them and Kai's hood fell back, revealing his face for the first time - his two tone hair becoming messier by the second.

Kai watched from the corner of his eye as Tyson's face dropped. The rain fell lightly, hitting Tyson's face and soaking his clothes. It was only now that Kai noticed that Tyson wasn't exactly dressed for this weather. Where as Kai wore a hoodie, with another thick jumper underneath; Tyson wore a simple light jacket over a yellow t-shirt with his usual blue shorts.

"Okay." Tyson whispered, and Kai resisted groaning at how miserable he sounded.

_Just stop it, Tyson. Stop hurting yourself over me._

"Can I ask you one more thing, though?

Kai was caught of guard by that question, mostly by the fact that Tyson was _actually_ going to leave… He didn't know if that made him happy or sad. As usual his first response was to refuse the question, but seeing as though Tyson was following his wishes and leaving him to it; it wouldn't hurt to answer _one_ little question would it?

"Go on," Kai accepted.

Tyson took a deep breath and bravely met Kai's gaze.

Another rivalry. Blue Vs Red. Dragon Vs Phoenix.

Thunder rolled.

"Where did you get those bruises from?"

* * *

**Yey, another chapter done! **

**Next Chapter: The end of a friendship?**

**I can't promise the next update will be as quick; it's Bonfire Night tonight so that means = PARTY! And I'm also going to squat party tomorrow night as well and then it's back to work 6am Monday morning. This week has gone by so fast…**

**Please review everyone! I hope you all enjoy this arc in the story!**

**No more bible unfortunately - I threw it out with my old pen-name.**

**Cherry-Toxic**


	35. Chapter 35

**Apologies again for the late update. I have been so ill over the past couple of months it's not even funny. I'm starting to believe I don't have an immune system. Or if I do, it has most definitely fucked off on holiday.**

**Thank you thank you **_**thank you**_**! To everyone who reviewed! I'm very grateful and quite flattered by the comments I've received. I always read my reviews with a dorky smile on my face.**

**I hope everyone had a magical Christmas and a great start to the new year.**

**This chapter is my FAVOURITE!

* * *

**

_She doesn't look, she doesn't see,_

_Opens up for nobody,_

_Figures out, she figures out._

_Narrow line, she can't decide,_

_Everything short of suicide,_

_Never hurts, nearly works._

_**Little House by The Fray

* * *

**_

**Chapter 35 - The End?**

Kai felt a lump grow in his throat at that question and his whole body stiffened. Tyson stood directly in front of him, his eyes locked onto his captain's form determined not to miss a single reaction the slate might make. Annoyance grew in Kai's body, not completely at Tyson, but also at himself. Why didn't he just refuse when the younger teen pried? Why didn't he walk away sooner? Why did he let his _God-damn_ hood fall down!

"I fell."

Kai could honestly admit that was probably the lamest thing that had ever left his mouth. And even though Tyson could play the idiot to perfection; even he would not fall for that terrible excuse. As predicted, Tyson frowned heavily.

"_Seriously_?" Tyson drawled, his eyebrow raised sceptically. "Do you think I'm _that _stupid -"

"Yes."

"Shut up, Kai!" Tyson snapped as he took a daring step closer, and he did not miss the way Kai tensed up as the gap between them shrank. Tyson felt his anger rising but he forced his voice to retain the calmness it held before even if it did now sound fake. "_He_ did it didn't he? Voltaire, I mean."

Kai sharply turned his back Tyson so he was now once again facing the ocean. "I thought you said you'd leave once you asked your question?"

"Actually, no. I never said I would leave," Tyson corrected, and once again he took anther brave step closer to Kai. "Although, I might have left if you had told me the truth."

"I _am_ telling the truth," Kai insisted, as he yanked the hood of his jacket back up. "I fell."

"Cut the crap, Kai!" Tyson yelled over the furious winds and pounding rain which no longer seemed to bother either of the boys. "You're playing this stupid game again and I can't understand why! Have you looked in the mirror Kai? Have you actually seen the full extent of what he's done!"

"I'm not having this conversation again, Tyson!" Kai concluded and he pushed himself away from the barrier, brushing past Tyson and ignoring the train of vulgar words that stemmed from his younger team-mates mouth. However, he barely made it past the benches in the middles of the area from Tyson seized his arm, bringing him to a halt.

"Okay, Kai. If this is the way you want to play, then so be it."

Kai couldn't help but freeze at those words. Slowly, he turned around to face Tyson. He'd never heard the younger boy speak in such a tone of voice: suppressed rage and laced with threats.

"If you don't do anything about this… if you're just going to sit by and let him treat you like… like a dog!" Tyson's growling voice was only just audible over the storm going on around then. "Then I'm going to the police. I'm going to tell them everything! And they'll discover the truth y'know! I'm sure some of your blood can still be gathered as evidence from the cellar - OH, and speaking of the cellar! Voltaire will have a great time explaining all those knives and whips won't he! I wonder what's in the other rooms? Medieval torture devices? A Hitler shrine? Or, maybe - !"

Tyson could only choke out an incomprehensible sound as Kai's hand shot out with perfect accuracy and seized Tyson's throat; his fingers squeezing hard enough to bruise.

"_Shut. Your. Face."_ Kai snarled dragging Tyson closer to they were at eye level. Tyson pried helplessly at the fingers which enclosed his throat. "If you speak one more word of my Grandfather; I will _kill_ you."

To add warning and finality to his words, Kai squeezed Tyson's throat as hard as he could, successfully cutting off his air supply. Tyson's eyes widened in panic as he realised Kai was deadly serious. He'd become very used to see anger flare up in those crimson eyes, but this time… there was more. Something else which could probably be taken as murderous intent. Tyson felt his terror intensify and he squirmed insanely, trying to lean back so Kai's arm would be stretched and hopefully weaker. However, Kai anticipated the movement and tensed his arm so it locked; his eyes never once strayed from Tyson's face which was beginning to glow red with the build up of pressure.

_Is… is he really trying to kill me?_

As patches of darkness began to swarm his vision, Tyson made one last desperate attempt to break free. Considering his weakened state, the speed Tyson pulled back his arm was impressive, and thrusting his fist forward at the awkward angle was even more so.

He aimed for Kai's stomach.

He did not expect Kai to catch his fist with his palm.

Tyson spluttered something incoherent as Kai quickly immobilised the assaulting fist; twisting Tyson's wrist painfully to the side and pulling the younger teen closer. A cruel, superior smile played his lips.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me, Tyson?" Kai breathed softly, and Tyson could feel Kai's breath close to his ear. "I'm not stuck in your puny little body anymore!" Tyson gave a sharp cry when Kai twisted his wrist some more… any more and it would break. "Now you can see just how pathetic _you really are!_"

Thunder clapped in the sky and in one violent swing Kai threw Tyson face first into the ground where he landed with a cry, his uncovered knees shredding open on the gravel. His duffel-bag fell from his shoulder and landed on the ground next to his and his cap flew off his head for the second time - the wind carrying it some twenty feet away into the trees. Tyson trembled uncontrollably as the rain hammered down onto his figure. He breathed heavily feeding air into starved lungs whilst massaging his sore neck which was already beginning to bruise. All the while, Kai stood above him and watched, his wet bangs drooped low and now shielded his eyes. His lips were pressed together in a grim line.

"Do you get it now, Tyson?" Kai asked cryptically before lowering his head and turning away. Tyson heard his footsteps on the gravel growing fainter as his captain left him on the dirty and sodden ground without so much as a second glance. The right side of his face throbbed from where he had landed and numbness was quickly seeping it's way through his skin to his bones. But what hurt the most was the pain in his chest. It was caused by the fall or the wind or the rain, but Tyson could feel pangs colliding against his heart and it hurt more than anything Kai could ever physically inflict on him. He slowly pushed his upper body off the ground and out of the corner of his eye, Tyson could see Kai's blurry figure through the rain walking slowly and calmly away from him. Tyson's fingers curled into tight fists.

"Y-You… K-Kai. You - you b-better get ba-back here n-now!" Tyson ordered though chattering teeth, his body shivering in the cold. The demand sounded rather weak but there was that same tone in Tyson's voice that made Kai stop walking and turn back around; a heavy frown settled on his bruised face. It was filled with such raw emotion and Kai could now help feel confused and even _scared_ by it. He stared in disbelief as Tyson pulled himself back onto his feet, shrugging the strap of his duffel bag securely onto his shoulder. Tyson winced as he took a wobbly step forward; blood rolling down his shins from the cuts on his knees and soaking into his now dirty white socks.

"Why can't you just take a hint?" Kai asked quietly.

"Because I don't think you really want this," Tyson growled, stumbling closer and closer. Kai's eyes widened. "You're just trying to protect your Grandfather _again_."

"Tyson," Kai warned, standing his ground as Tyson once again stepped right into his personal space. "Let me say this straight: _go away_. I'm through with you and the - !"

"No, you're lying." Tyson interrupted, squaring up to his captain. "I think you're scared -"

_Crack!_

"ARGH!"

Kai's fist made contact with Tyson's face; the upper left side of his mouth and part of his nose which blood flowed from mere milliseconds after impact. Tyson - momentarily stunned through pain - overbalanced and fell backwards, hitting the ground once again. When his senses returned moments later, Tyson could already feel the pulsing and swelling of his lips and he was sure a tooth felt a little loose. Blood gushed from his nose, over and between his lips, pouring down his chin and dripping onto his yellow t-shirt. Even though the rain had soaked his entire body, Tyson knew his eyes were watering - he could possibly have been crying - but the shock was forcing Tyson's brain into a state of numbness. He sat leaning back on his hands - having caught himself like this when he hit the ground - staring straight up at Kai's face, who (if anything) looked more shocked by the assault than Tyson did. The slate-haired teen still had his fist held up in level with his throat and he stared at it with wide, stunned eyes; obviously stunned at himself. The pale hand slowly uncurled and turned so the knuckles were in direct vision of those crimson eyes. Kai watched every tiny slither of movement - from the twitching in his fingers to the way his bones made his skin stir - with a sense of curiosity and fascination.

Tyson coughed as he felt a tiny bit of blood trickle down his throat and Kai's attention was drawn to his injured team-mate on the ground. His hand dropped to his side and all previous curiosity was lost and replaced by horror as Kai realised the truth of what he had actually just done. He put a lot of strength into that punch and Tyson's face was already showing the results. Kai couldn't help but take a few wobbly steps back as Tyson watched him through watery eyes, his body racked with coughs.

"Kai…!" Tyson wheezed. "No - ! Kai!"

Kai ran.

With one hand clutching his face in pain, Tyson ran out of the park. When he'd finally drawn the strength to control his body again, Tyson knew Kai would already be far ahead of him. However, thanks to the higher ground, Tyson had easily been able to see down over the park and managed to catch sight of Kai heading onto the streets. He was frozen solid and his joints felt still, so picking up speed had been difficult to begin with and it wasn't helpful that his clothes and bag had picked up weight with the water than had drenched them. But despite these setbacks, determination had powered Tyson at the core and within bare minutes he too had raced down the steps from the cliff and was out of the park, chasing the direction he had seen Kai leave.

However, after running around for at least ten minutes, Tyson regretted not having seen where Kai went afterwards. He slowed down until he was walking and used this moment to take in his surroundings. He was in Bey City. If he went left, he'd could be at Max's place within ten minutes - and beyond that was the Seaside Dome. To his right was the crowded shopping malls and local hangouts/catwalks for fashionable teenagers. Tyson looked desperately in each direction; he couldn't imagine Kai heading in either direction. But at the same time, he didn't believe that Kai would just carry on straight forward and head out of Bey City to his home in the suburbs. Rubbing his forehead with a numb hand, Tyson sighed with frustration. _Where?_ _Where would Kai go?_

As though reading his thoughts, Dragoons bit-chip began to glow brightly so it could be seen through the fabric of Tyson's jacket.

"Huh?"

Tyson slipped his red-raw fingers into his soaked jacket and withdrew his trusty beyblade which secured the loyal Dragon. He brought the white blade up to his face and stared intently at the chip in the centre. The white glow slowly turned blue in colour.

_Through the roar of the Dragon and the screech of the Phoenix, Tyson could make out the sounds of his friends and the blade-sharks gasping in awe. The two magnificent beasts wrapped around each other in a furious battle. Rearing their heads back they gave one last battle-cry before clashing together in blinding mist of blue and red that had Tyson and his opponent shielding their eyes._

_When light disintegrated, the two blades in the bowl sprang apart and flew back into their master's awaiting hands. Tyson stared at his blade._

"_Wha - What just happened here…?" He asked, clueless._

"_Man! Now that was freaky!" Andrew, one of Tyson's many friends, commented._

"_Did you see the Dragoon?" Tyson rambled in a rush. "He smashed head on with that birdy-thing!"_

"_I've never seen anything like that before!" Andrew said in awe. "And how did that _dragon_ get inside your blade!"_

_Tyson blinked and stared back, in lack of an answer he just made a strange sound. "Errr…"_

"_Are you too blind to see it?" A harsh voice cut across them and Tyson, Andrew and the rest of their friends turned to meet the speaker. None other than the ruthless leader of the Blade Sharks: Kai Hiwatari._

"_Hey there, what do you mean?" Tyson asked._

"_Then I'll explain it to you," Kai replied with a slight sneer. "Your blue Dragon and my red Phoenix are trapped within our blades. And not every blade possesses the spirit of the beast."_

"_Errr, I don't get it," came a voice from the upper floor._

"_Yeah, me neither," Casey - who held the Chief captive - added._

"_Out be blades aren't ordinary," Kai continued as if there had been no interruption. "Our bit-beasts are powered by incredible forces that are trapped within. Yours is the power of the Dragoon and mine is powered by the Dranzer."_

"_Would someone untie me!" The Chief called from the upper floor. "I'm starting to **c**hafe!"_

_Kai's lips jerked into a smirk. "Heh. In time my friend."_

"_Hey!" Tyson yelled after the shark leader as he began to walk away. "Where do you think you're going!" Tyson made to go after him, but before he could even take a step, members of Kai's gang jumped out from t he shadows and blocked his path. Andrew gripped his shoulders tightly as some of the blade sharks pointed their blade launchers at them threateningly._

"_If you think this battle is over," Kai spoke, his back facing them, "then you are sadly mistaken." He then walked silently into the shadows, disappearing somewhere in the warehouse - _

The Warehouse! _Of course!_ Tyson could have slapped himself. Why didn't he think of them sooner? In a clearing ahead of him he could actually _see_ the rooftops in the distance. Tyson always had a suspicion that Kai still trained in the old Blade-Shark hide-out; they were owned by his Grandfather after-all so it was technically private property which left Kai alone to train in peace like he preferred. Clutching the blade tightly in his hand and murmuring a quick '_thank you_' to his faithful companion, Tyson set off running towards the unused warehouses at a fast pace.

* * *

Kai doubled over as he gasped in pain. Water from his unruly hair splashed onto the floor and the slate suddenly realised how cold he was. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping his pain at all. Clutching his sides gently, Kai hobbled over to a wooden crate next to a large cargo container and sat himself down on the edge of it. He tried to take the weight off of his ankle which was throbbing painfully from all the running. His wet clothes clung to his body, rubbing irritatingly against the cuts and bruises his body had acquired in the cellar. But the worst pain probably had to be from his ribs. Kai shivered as the cold air swept inside the open space in the warehouse but was grateful he was out of the rain. In front of him was a large bey-dish littered with scratches and scorch-marks. Kai remembered this is the first place he battled Tyson; well _really_ battled him - that first match down by the river didn't count. Tyson was nothing but a pathetic rookie then. No. Kai believed their first real match took place here - where they first drew their bit-beasts against one another. That match had been a draw and Kai couldn't help but feel angry about it.

_If…_ if he'd just _crushed_ Tyson that day… then he probably wouldn't be in this situation now!

Kai let out a growl which quickly turned into a coughing fit. Shielding his mouth with his hand, Kai leaned forward - his ribs protesting - as his body shuddered resulting in a blinding pain each time in Kai's side. When the coughing subdued, Kai moved his hand back and caught sight of his blood-flecked palm and noticed for the first time that there was a coppery taste in his mouth. He wiped his lips the tips of his fingers and then looked at them to find a little bit more blood. He groaned unhappily before reaching down the hem of his hoodie and rolling it up along with jumper and t-shirt underneath. There was still a lot of bruising up his torso so Kai was as gentle as he could be. Just above his abs and off to the right was an obvious lump where a rib was cracked and out of place. Kai exhaled shakily when he saw it, and was confident that this was the source of his pain. It was most likely pushing against his lung - it may have already pierced it although Kai hoped this wasn't the case. Softly Kai ran the tips of his fingers over the fractured area before applying a little pressure with caused him to hiss in pain and shut his eyes tightly.

"I take it he did that as well?"

Kai gasped as his eyes shot open.

Straight ahead in his line of vision was Tyson; cap missing and navy hair soaked and tousled. The younger teen had his teeth and fists clenched - whether it was because he was trying to control his emotion or control his shivering was anyone's guess, either way, he looked _furious_.

To say Kai was stunned that Tyson had caught up to him was an understatement but he quickly wiped his face clean of emotion and yanked his top back down to cover the damage that his Grandfather caused.

"You know, Tyson," Kai growled through gritted teeth. "Anyone else would have just left by now."

"Well I'm not like everyone else!" Tyson snapped back, instantly regretting the harsh movements from his jaw when a discomforting twinge flared up in the side of his mouth where Kai had punched him. "I thought _you_ would have known that by now."

"Oh, I know it." Kai retorted in a low voice, feeling that rage bubble up inside of him again. "And it's one of the many things I don't like about you."

Tyson laughed bitterly. "Here you go again! Like I haven't heard this speech before! You hate me, I get it, okay? But here's the thing, Kai: just because you hate me I will _not_ let you throw away your life to Voltaire!" He yelled.

"It's not up to you what I choose to do!" Kai hissed back. "It's none of your business!"

"I _make_ it my business when the person involved can't make the right decisions for themselves!"

"You don't know what's best for me!"

"I know that it isn't Voltaire!"

"He's my Grandfather!"

"Your family don't always know what's best for you! He treats you like crap, Kai!"

"Shut up!"

"You're nothing but a possession to him. Why would you want to stay with him?"

"SHUT UP!"

Kai screamed right in Tyson's face seizing the smaller boys collar. Somehow, during the argument the two boys had crossed the room so they were once again staring each other down from inches away. Tyson hesitated with his next words, obviously not wanting to receive another punch in the face but he also knew he wasn't about to just give up either.

"So, where do we go from here, Kai?" Tyson asked. "We both know that you and I are just as stubborn as each other; so how do we solve this?"

Kai gritted his teeth and lowered his head. The hand with gripped Tyson's jacket was shaking with suppressed rage, but as much as felt like it; Kai _didn't want_ to fight with Tyson. He just… he just wanted them to…

_God_, he sounded so _sappy_.

He just wanted them to get on with their lives and be _happy_.

How could that happen when they spent all their time _worrying_ over his well-being because of his messed-up, dysfunctional home life? The answer was so simple. He had to back off. Kai knew that by sticking around he was just making things worse for everyone. The Bladebreakers would be better off if they just let him leave and focused on the team without him.

They'd be better off if they just forgot him.

"Just stay away from me, Tyson…" Kai mumbled, as he let go of Tyson's jacket and pushed himself away. His head was lowered, and he still felt anger. But his voice had sounded soft… almost desperate and Tyson hesitated. Kai stumbled away from his now former team-mate (or so he choose to call him) and presumed that was the end of things. Unfortunately, as it turns out, Tyson is even more stubborn than himself.

"Kai!" Tyson called out, seizing his friends shoulder. "Please… _please_ don't do this to yourself."

It was the same words over and over again. The same plea that constantly fell on deaf ears; ignored and not even considered. And to say Tyson was sick and tired of repeating these words was an understatement. He wasn't going to let Kai ruined his own life.

"Back _off_, Tyson!" Kai snarled shrugging the hand off. He too was sick of this routine being played over again. He wasn't surprised when he felt Tyson's hand grip his forearm.

"The only way you'll get me to back off…" Tyson hissed, "is when you start taking care of yourself. Because that's what friends _do_. They look out for one another and don't stand by and let each other get hurt!"

Kai closed is eyes and inhaled. _Looking out for one another. Caring and worrying. Friendship._ It just all seemed like too much trouble. Team-mates he could handle. Companionship was also bearable but was pushing it in Kai's opinion. Friendship, on the other hand, was just too much for Kai. It had it's good points as Kai had discovered. He'd found himself becoming… _fond_ of the blade breakers and that had expanded into what it was now. He _cared_ for their well-being and often found himself enjoying it when they expressed their liking towards him. He tried not to admit it even to himself, but Kai liked spending time with them - watching them have fun, teaching them and growing with them.

If he was someone else… if he grew up in different circumstances and had a different background… he would have happily been friends with Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny.

But life was unfair and sometimes cruel, and Kai had other responsibilities that he couldn't neglect just because a small part of him wanted to play immature and have friends. Voltaire - his Grandfather - the only family he had left - needed him to grow up. If he could have kept his home-life and his team seperate; then Kai would have preferred that. But… _team_ had become _friends_ and the scales became unbalanced when his _friends_ started poking their noses in his home life.

"I see…" Kai spoke after a long pause.

So _friendship_ was the problem.

He needed to solve this problem.

"So long as I call you a friend, then I will not give up on you." Tyson spoke directly from the heart, and Kai knew his words were true and meaningful. The slate lowered his eyes. To solve the problem he needed to break off their bond of friendship. However, Tyson wasn't one to just let go that easily.

"_So long as I call you a friend, then I will not give up on you." _

"Tyson…" Kai breathed so softly Tyson barely heard him. Kai slowly opened his eyes, saddened by what he was about to do. He needed to give Tyson a reason to hate him.

"_I'm sorry."_

In one flashing move, Kai seized Tyson's hand which held his arm and twisted it, dragging Tyson forward and kicking him in the back of the knees. "Arrrh!" A pained cry tore from Tyson's lip as he fell to his knees, hissing in agony as Kai twisted his arm behind his back and pulled. "OW!" Tyson felt pressure build up in the joint of his shoulder and feared it would dislocate if Kai pulled any harder. In a desperate move, Tyson flung himself backwards to lift the pressure on his shoulder, although he landed painfully on his side. He shook his head and made an attempt to scramble away, however Kai was already towering over him. Tyson gasped as his captain seized him by the jacket and pulled him mercilessly to his feet.

Tyson's head spun when he reached full height. He saw Kai's fist reel back but was not coherent enough to even attempt to dodge the attack he knew was about to come. "Kai! You don't want - URGHH!"

The cracking sounded was sickening and blood erupted from Tyson's possibly broken nose. Eyes watering uncontrollably, Tyson stumbled blindly backwards, one hand clutching his throbbing nose. He squinted and tried to make out where Kai was but everything appeared fuzzy and out of focus. He was neither expecting and prepared for the second blow with came from the side. Stars appeared in front of Tyson's eyes as he felt Kai's solid fist hit him in the temple. With a cry he toppled over and landed painfully with his wrist crushed beneath him.

With a shaky hand Tyson felt around his temple and was not surprised to feel a thick, sticky liquid pouring from an small, but deep gasp near his eyebrow. Somewhere in his hurt and dazed mind, Tyson couldn't help but be impressed by Kai's strength. He didn't have much time to ponder though, as Kai was not yet finessed. He kicked Tyson in the ribs almost as soon as the smaller teen hit the floor

"Ufttht!" Blood collected in Tyson's mouth and splattered on the ground as he gasped for air with his mouth wide open. Kai kicked him in the stomach again and Tyson flipped over so he was lying flat on the back. His blue eyes were wide with panic and his chest was heaving as fear overtook him; he thought he was beginning to hyperventilate. Kai's face obscured his vision of the ceiling when the older boy stood over him. Tyson gasped for breath as he watched Kai's hating expression…. But Tyson noticed something else as well. There was… hurt, confusion and dejection mixed into one expression and through his own pain; Tyson felt his heart pang for his friend.

'_Kai…'_

The empathy didn't last any longer however, as Kai crouched down on his knees next to Tyson's shaking body and struck him across the face again. And again. And again. And again until Tyson's face was a bloody mess and Kai's knuckles were bruised and numb. Tyson sobbed loudly and Kai felt uncontrollably angry. Not at Tyson, but at himself. He _loathed_ himself. So gritted his teeth and he hit Tyson again. Blood splattered the pair of him, and Kai watched as Tyson's blood and tears mixed together on his skin. It made Kai sad, so he hit Tyson once again. He looked a complete mess with blood on his face, matting his hair and staining his clothes. Everyone would see the marks and they would all hate and curse Kai. And Tyson would give up.

_Smack!_

Kai _prayed_ Tyson would give up.

_Smack!_

Tyson howled with pain as Kai assaulted his face. The rein of punches just kept coming a Kai worked himself into a frenzy; frustrated sounds escaped him as he seized Tyson's jacket and shook the almost-comatose boy.

"K-Kai… y-y-you don't wa-want t-to do this…" Tyson rasped, his neck strained when Kai shook too hard. Kai growled furiously and slammed Tyson back down onto the ground where his head connected with the concrete with a sickening sound.

_I'll make you hate me._

It all happened in slow motion. He curled his bruised fingers into a fist and reeled back his arm, all his muscles tensed as Kai forced his remaining strength to his arm. For all he knew, one more punch could kill the bluenette… but he felt blinded. He just saw a mess of crimson below him and he knew he needed to finish this. Right here.

He did not see Tyson's horrified expression beneath all the blood or his wide, terrified eyes that begged with his old friend. He was scared, frightened beyond anything he'd felt before. Not just for himself, but for Kai as well. If Kai did this… then he was crossing a line. And Tyson feared he'd never be able to bring Kai back.

But that fist was already swooping down through the air, heading straight for his face and Tyson couldn't tear his eyes away from it. He just watched as the hit came closer and closer and….

And it stopped. Inches from his face.

Kai's hands were trembling uncontrollable as a little, timid but whiney voice got through to his head.

_This is Tyson!_ It cried. _Why are you hurting him? Stop it!_

Kai felt a prickling behind his eyes and a tingling sensation through his nose. He _actually_ felt like he was going to cry. His hands shook so much that he could no longer hold onto Tyson. He dropped himself backwards so he was sat cross-legged and brought his arms to his torso - almost hugging himself. Tyson's eyes widened even more as a sound - not quite a sob - but a pathetic, hurt cry tore from Kai's mouth. It was painful to hear; it didn't even sound _human_ and Tyson felt his skin crawl. His vision was weak, still watery and eaten by darkness, but he could see Kai's body shaking and could hear him breathing heavily. But other than the rain still pouring outside the warehouse - the rest was silence.

Neither was sure how long they stayed like this. Kai fighting with his thoughts; Tyson fighting to stay conscious.

Kai argued with the voice that had appeared in his head. This squeaky little voice -which Kai hoped didn't represent any of his emotions because that would just be embarrassing - challenged him and was winning. Whether he wanted Tyson to hate him or not… he didn't want to _hurt_ him.

"K-Kai…"

Kai was snapped out of his thoughts by a weak, raspy voice next to him. Momentarily he forgot where was and his panicked eyes scanned the room in a frantic motion. When his mind collected his memory together; Kai froze up. He felt his heart clench in his chest as he could just make out the trembling lower half of Tyson's body from the corner of his eyes. Slowly, he shuffled himself around to face his beaten team-mate and gasped at the state.

Kai didn't realise there was so much blood. His mouth dropped open slightly as Tyson weakly attempted to push himself up onto his elbows with no success. Kai felt a lump in his throat and a feeling of nausea swept over him… _there was so much blood!_ Coating Tyson's skin, splattered down his yellow t-shirt, tangled in his hair, splotches on the ground and…

Kai raised his hands and stared are them, revolted. His fingers were swollen and his knuckles torn open. But the most visually horrifying sight was that they were coated in Tyson's blood. His hands shook as Kai looked himself up and down to find more blood splatters on his clothing. He could feel it drying on his face. His stomach lurched and Kai almost heaved. Past his shaking hands, Kai looked at Tyson's helpless, broken figure…

And he saw himself. He saw himself lying in one of the rooms in the basement after taking a beating from Voltaire.

Kai lurched to the other side away from Tyson and threw up. Bile spilled from his mouth and sickening retching sounds echoed in the high-ceilinged warehouse. He gasped for air, his face mingled with disgust. He wanted his Grandfather to be proud of him… but he didn't want to be _like_ his Grandfather. Was that who he was turning into?

"Kai!" Tyson croaked, and Kai snapped around once again, his eyes fixing of Tyson's face, the horrible truth settling in.

_I'm just like him! I'm just like Voltaire!_

Kai scrambled backwards, kicking his feet out as Tyson reached out a bloody and shaking hand, but Kai was _repulsed_ and_ terrified_ by the sight of what he had done. Tyson tried to beg with his eyes, but all Kai saw was blood. Tears in the tanned flesh that was already turning a range of colours from putrid yellow to blue, black and purple. His nose looked slightly bent and blood bubbled from those now pale lips.

"Kai!" Tyson begged, seeing the disgusted expression and sensing the fear of reality that was settling in over his captain. "KAI!"

The slate haired teen jumped to his feet and ran like an athlete from the warehouse leaving his friends - immobilised by pain - in a pool of icy water and his own blood.

* * *

**:O:O:O **

**Well now. That certainly was interesting!**

**I thing everybody should do two things:**

**1) Leave a review!**

**2) Go check out a fanfic called '**_**Bound To Change**_**' by **_**'mimi 007**_**' (it's in my favourites). This is probably the best story I'm reading at the moment, seriously; no other fanfic has gotten an emotional-reaction out of me like this one has! It's amazing.**

**With all that said and done. Until next time.**

**Cherry Toxic**


	36. Chapter 36

**This chapter did not want to end. I wrote a lot more than I previously planned.**

* * *

_I believe in;_

_Sinners,_

_And hypocrites._

_Burning in the desert for a rich man._

_Liars,_

_And lunatics._

_Lead us to the slaughter for our last stand._

_**The Rich Man by Road Runner United

* * *

**_

Chapter 36 - The Phoenix's Song

'_**I can hear a sound… a voice. It doesn't speak - it sings. But not in words. Just long, beautiful, enchanting notes. It hurts my heart.**_

_**It echoes.**_

_**It embraces me.**_

_**I see fire. Rising. Flickering.**_

_**It engulfs me.' **_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_The summer in Moscow was surprisingly warm. It didn't hold the same humidity as the Tokyo summer but Kai found himself missing the suns heat now that the temperature in Russia was dropping again as the year came to it's final months. The winter had been, well, __**horrible**__ in Kai's opinion. He'd never seen so much snow before in his entire life - his short less-than-six-years life. To say he was dreading the return of winter was an understatement. Kai wasn't sure why, but he was naturally drawn to summer and heat. And fire. He loved it and had been berated several times for playing with matches by the maids. They hid them atop of the cupboards in the kitchen but Kai always managed to get to them. Winter and snow, on the other hand, were his pile of '__**Most Hated Things' **__and the Russian winters definitely sat on the very top of that pile._

_The current month was October and the temperature rarely spiked above 8 degrees Celsius so Kai wouldn't leave his Grandfather's mansion without piling on layers of clothing first. Not that he left the mansion all that often. Apart from exploring the vast grounds, the last time Kai had been outside the walls was three weeks ago when his Grandfather had dragged him across Moscow to Balkov Abbey. Kai shuddered at the memory. That was the second time he had been forced under the crooked nose of Boris Balkov and the thought of those steely, piercing eyes roaming his body made his skin crawl. Kai didn't know why his Grandfather had taken him to the Abbey but from what he'd overheard his gut instinct told him it was good. Balkov Abbey was an orphanage - was his Grandfather trying to get rid of him? Was he sick of taking care of him?_

_Kai chewed his nails nervously. The thought had nagged at him for quite sometime; would his Grandfather disown him like his father had?_

'_No, he wouldn't do that,' Kai reassured himself. 'He wouldn't have taken me in in the first place if he didn't want me.'_

_But he couldn't help but hear his fathers voice ring in his head: _"so if you decide afterwards that you don't want him… shove him in an orphanage for all I care."

_Ever since his Grandfather had taken Kai to the Abbey the first time back in June; Voltaire had been… harsh and distant. He yelled at the infant - something which he had never done prior to life in Moscow. They never had a typical Grandfather-Grandson relationship; there were no trips to the park for ice-cream or bed-times stories (although Kai didn't know any different). But Voltaire had given Kai affection and comfort throughout the most painful period of his life and for that; Voltaire had Kai's love and admiration. But that changed after Kai was introduced to Boris. The five year old couldn't keep track of the amount of times his Grandfather had told him to, "grow up," or "stop crying like a baby," in the past few months. The maids had told him that his Grandfather was stressed from work, so Kai had behaved perfectly. He did exactly what he was told - first time, no questions - and stayed out of Grandfather's way… But it still didn't work. Voltaire still snapped, got angry and pushed him away even if he wasn't doing anything wrong. The most recent occurrence had been two nights ago when Kai hadn't eaten all of his dinner. The cook had piled his plate high with enough food to fill a grown man and Kai couldn't even manage half of it. He'd tried to explain that he was full when his Grandfather demanded to know why he wasn't eating but…_

"_How on earth do you expect to grow if you can't even manage to get through a meal! You'll be a dwarf for the rest of your life!"_

_His height was something that Voltaire had ranted about constantly over the past months. He knew he was small, but he wasn't even six years old yet; he still had plenty of time to grow. However, it almost seemed like Voltaire was expecting him to grow inches overnight. Kai had been measured weekly for the past few months and in that time he had only grown about half an inch. So Voltaire had instructed that Kai's diet be changed and that included drinking lots of milk. Kai could honestly say he was sick of milk._

_Kai sighed in a bored manner. There was nothing to do in the mansion. The television was useless since he did not yet know enough of the Russian language and Kai had read and re-read all the children's books he brought with him from Japan. All he could do was beyblade, and even that got a little boring after hours. It wouldn't be so bad if he had someone to train with, instead of repeatedly lining up empty cans in the garden and knocking them down with his blade. He wanted to battle someone._

_The infants crimson eyes which had been gazing softly out of the window - watching the red autumn leaves fall from the trees - dropped down to look at the blue beyblade clutched in his small hand; his thumb running over the smooth service of the centre bit-piece._

… _What would it be like to have a bit-beast?_

_Kai remembered the boy from the Abbey - Bryan. The older boy had a Falcon bit-beast, and Boris had said it was incredibly powerful. But Kai needn't have been told this. He __**felt**__ the power of the Falcon when Bryan held the blade up. It drew him in yet it felt out of bounds. Kai couldn't describe the feeling. It was raw, impulsive and it felt at that moment Kai __**needed**__ to have a power just like it - he needed to feel it rush through his veins. He daren't speak of this to his Grandfather though - the old man would only scold him for daydreaming and insist he was imagining things - but even now when they were several miles between himself and the Abbey; Kai could still feel the immense power from that Falcon bit-beast. He wondered if anyone else could feel it._

_Kai tilted his head back, his eyes flickering to the ceiling. Somewhere in the mansion a door slammed making the infant jump slightly. There were currently two housekeepers in the building and his Grandfather was staying at his penthouse in the centre of Moscow for the week. So far, Kai's only form of entertainment had been hiding from the housekeepers. One was middle-aged man who - despite knowing that Kai could not speak the language - always spoke slowly and loudly in Russian when addressing the infant as though this would help him understand. The second was a plump, strict old lady who just __**loved**__ cleaning invisible dirt off Kai's face by spitting on a handkerchief. She did not speak Japanese, but both Kai and herself spoke some English - if Kai was honest, his English was miles better than hers was - so communication was sometimes difficult but manageable most of the time. However, Kai was not fond of either of them and seeing as though the door slamming has sounded reasonably close - Kai decided he'd better change his hiding place. He slid of the windowsill and crept across the spare bedroom he was currently in. Opening the door as silently as he could, Kai popped his head out to make sure the hallway was empty. He could hear movement in one of the rooms close by, so Kai made a mad dash for the staircase._

_When reaching the lower floor, he was met with a long, wide corridor that held many paintings of the Hiwatari family. Here he could trace his ancestors appearances back over a century and Kai noted had all of them appeared rather… __**scary**__ looking. They seemed to have the same powerful demeanour his Grandfather held and Kai honestly hated walking down this hallway. The only part he like was the antique Grandfathers Clock that sat at the very end of the hall. Lower down it body his had a celestial calendar and this was his favourite aspect of the clock. It was very old and ancient looking and Kai barely understood what it meant._

_Pulling himself away from the clock, a grim expression fell over Kai's face. He didn't need to understand the old calendar to know the date._

_It was October 22__nd__._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'_**I can hear a sound… a voice. It doesn't speak - it sings. But not in words. Just long, beautiful, enchanting notes. It hurts my heart.**_

_**It echoes.**_

_**It embraces me.**_

_**I see fire. Rising. Flickering.**_

_**It engulfs me.**_

…_**But it doesn't burn. It gently brushes my skin. It tickles. It sooths.**_

_**The singing is closer. So close. I reach out, the flames licking at my fingers. And it feels…**_

…_**Soft. Like feathers.**_

_**And my heart hurts so badly.'**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Kai's eyes snapped open instantly and the first thing he registers the fact that his breathing is hard and fast. His hand inched it's way onto his chest and feels his rapidly beating heart._

'_It was.. That dream again.'_

_He stared at the darkened ceiling which is aligned parallel to his current position; lying on his back in his oversized bed. There are no lights on in the room and the thick curtains are closed tightly, but Kai can already guess that it is morning._

_Sunrise to be exact._

_The crimson eyed boy tilted his head to the left - his breathing still heavy - and he looked at the alarm clock that sat atop his bedside cabinet. 7:17am. Kai scrambled out of his bed and over to the curtains which hid the world from his view. Slowly, he grasped the black material, shifted it to the side and peeked his head through the gap. To his complete lack of surprise; blinding rays of the newly born rising sun beamed straight into Kai's irises and caused the infant to frown and squint. Leaning back wards, Kai waited for his eyes to readjust to the sudden change in lighting. He couldn't understand what was happening to him, but for some reason Kai was waking up at almost the exact same time every morning - sunrise. Of course, the days were slowly getting shorter now as Russia prepared for winter - yesterday he had awoken with the sun three minutes earlier. For the most part, Kai had no reason to complain. He loved sunrise, it was his favourite part of the day. However what was worrying was the fact that he began waking up at sunrise about three weeks ago._

_The same time he started having the same dream over and over._

_Ever since he returned from the Abbey that day with his Grandfather, Boris and Bryan._

_Every morning. The song, the fire, the soft feathers and… the pain in his heart. Although the pain was always there. Kai wasn't so naïve anymore, He knew the pain wasn't __**real**__ so to say - it wasn't physically causing him any harm at all. It was more… mental… emotional pain than anything. Some days he barely even noticed it; it was nothing more than a dull ache. But this pain had grown stronger with his reoccurring dream… and it hurt the most at sunrise._

_Kai didn't even realise his hand was clutching his chest over where his heart lay; his sleeping shirt bunched up in his small, tense fingers. His eyes took in the beautiful autumn morning. The reddish leaves were still falling from the trees in the back garden which Kai's large, bare and mostly unused bedroom overlooked. The grass appeared dewy and despite the sun beaming down, there was a definite biting chill in the air. Russia truly was a beautiful and amazing country, but Kai's face still bore a heavy, saddened frown and the hand which gripped his chest tightened - the tiny knuckles had turned white it colour._

_His heart hurt so much more today than any other day._

_Today was October 23__rd__._

_It was one year since Kohana died in his arms._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Breakfast had been silent. Obviously. He ate alone. His Grandfather was still at the penthouse in the centre of Moscow. _

_After breakfast, Kai had pulled on his hat, gloves, scarf and coat and headed down into the garden. Like all the properties Voltaire owned, the land that came with it was excessive and - add that to Kai's little legs - it took the infant quite some time to just cross the endless strips of grass. At one end of the back garden, a large stream ran through the corner and twisted down trough other peoples land. This part of the decretive was quite decretive; there was a wooden bridge that ran over the stream and an assortment of different rocks - which in the summer, Kai had attempted to use to make a damn in the stream. There were lots of trees and flowerbeds at that end of the garden although now the majority were almost or completely bare. It was Kai's favourite place to play. However, today Kai headed to the opposite end of the garden that seemed empty and barren in comparison. Alone and secluded sat a green house. At first Kai couldn't understand why they had would. Voltaire did not care for plants or flowers - he had a eye-pleasing, well kept garden and that was all he was interested about. However, Kai learned over the months that if one of high social standards was to send a gift of flowers; it is more fitting and expected to send ones which were grown at home. Apparently this was one of the many social rules which separated the rich and the poor and quite frankly Kai thought it was a bit silly. Besides, not once had Kai ever seen his Grandfather go anywhere near the greenhouse._

_Fortunately for Kai, the green house had finally become of use. He pulled open the door as gently as he could, but the hinges were unused and Kai cringed as it screeched rather loudly. Inside, it was warm and the extra layers of clothing became completely unnecessary however Kai did not feel the need to remove them. The heat never bothered him. Ever. He was met with a sea of brightly coloured flowers that probably shouldn't have been able to naturally bloom - that explained the chemical smell lingering in the air. Kai padded through the narrow space picking his favourite ones until his small hand held a large bouquet. He placed them on a wooden table before taking off his gloves and pulling a length of strong from his pocket. He tied it around the stems of his flowers firmly but not tightly enough for them to snap. With a sad smile, Kai took his gloves and bouquet and left the greenhouse._

_He ate lunch alone again._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Later in the afternoon, his Grandfather rang the mansion and asked to speak with him. Kai was somewhat surprised as this was the first time he had rang while staying at the penthouse._

"_Grandfather?"_

"_Hello Kai." Voltaire's voice sounded from the other end of the phone. "How are you?"_

"_I…" Kai's voice trailed off as he thought about the question. It wasn't that he didn't have an answer, but what was he supposed to say? The truth? He wasn't happy. He was lonely. He missed his sister. He missed his mother and father. He missed his Grandfather. And it was hurting like hell. He knew that answer would not please Voltaire._

_However, thankfully, Voltaire did not press the matter, even when the line was silent for a few moments._

"_Have you been training?"_

_This new question caught Kai by surprise - although it shouldn't have. Kai didn't know why his Grandfather called beyblading _'training'_. To him, Kai was just playing… or in some cases, simply wasting time because he had nothing better to do._

"_Yes," Kai answered. "Everyday."_

"_Good. I'm glad to hear it."_

_Kai nodded although he knew his Grandfather couldn't hear him. His fingers gripped the phone tightly as it threatened to slip from his sweaty palms._

"_I… I picked some flowers from the greenhouse," Kai stammered after another long pause and he couldn't almost feel his Grandfather frown at the other end. "Leana t-told me it would be nice to get some flowers for Kohana -"_

_He was interrupted by an agitated sigh from his Grandfather. "Kai -"_

"_She - ! She said that I could put them on her grave on the 23__rd__." Kai gulped and he felt his eyes watering. "A-And it's t-the 23__rd__ today - ?"_

"_Kai!" Voltaire barked aggressively and Kai actually made an _'Eep!'_-like noise and cowered. "We're in Russia! How on earth do you expect to lay flowers on a bloody grave that's in Japan!"_

_Kai shook his head - this time forgetting that his Grandfather couldn't see him - and held the phone away from his mouth as he choked on a sob. He could hear his Grandfather's voice continue to rant but tears were spilling down his face at this point and for the first time Kai was grateful his Grandfather was not present in person. Slowly, he pressed the phone back to his ear and tried to keep his sobs under control._

" _- should just go and train some more. It'll take your mind off this silly notion and - …and __**are you crying?**__"_

_Kai's eyes widened in panic realizing he'd just been caught but desperate not to be scolded. "N-No!" He cried pathetically, all emotion spilling into his voice and he cried harder knowing he'd just completely given himself away._

"_Don't lie to me, boy!" Voltaire snarled viciously. "I can hear you sobbing like a girl. It's pathetic. You need to grow up and start being useful -" Kai's face crumpled hearing this - "No one will ever take you seriously if you can't keep your emotions under check. I've had enough of -"_

_And Kai did something very stupid. He put the phone down._

_He knew his Grandfather would be furious but he could not bring himself to care. He ran out into the back garden where he left the flowers he had collected on the patio._

_He snatched them up and - in a pain/anger fuelled frenzy - began ripping them apart. The brightly coloured petals bursting into the air. He thought… he __**prayed**__ that just for today that his Grandfather might have dropped the cold attitude and acted like the supporting grandparent he had been a few short months ago. His sister died a year ago! Didn't Voltaire care about that! His family had been ripped apart!_

'_**My heart hurts so badly.'**_

_More tears were falling, one after another, and Kai didn't even bother to try and mask his emotions in any way. There was barely anything left to the bouquet now, just stems with a few heads and even fewer petals. But Kai wasn't through yet._

_In one fluid action, Kai tossed the bouquet into the air and wrenched his beyblade and launcher out. Having practised this over and over, Kai had the ripcord snaked through the launcher and beyblade slotted together within seconds. He raised his arms and aimed for the bouquet that had only just begun falling - some fifteen feet in the air above him. Focusing all his anger, all his pain, Kai tugged on the rip-cord and the blue blade shot into the air and sliced through the bouquet; scattering petals and stems all around him. But Kai did not see this. As soon as he released the blade he dropped the launcher and ripcord to the floor and covered his face with his hands - his small body wracked with sobs. He didn't even hear his beyblade thump on the grass in front of him._

'_**It feels like someone's tearing my heart into pieces.**_

_**It hurts so much.**_

_**I feel… I feel like I'm dying.**_

_**I feel… I feel…**_

_**I feel warm?**_

_**I can hear singing…'**_

_**Kai froze where he stood and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His eyes were wide open but all he saw was the blackness of his palms which were pressed over his vision. **_

'_**Someone… something is singing.'**_

_**And like when he first time he saw the Falcon bit-beast; Kai could feel immense spiritual power whirling around him, drawing him in, enticing him. However, it also felt different… it felt more personal… it didn't push him away as the Falcon had. It pulled and only pulled until Kai could feel the power **_**inside **_**his body. With a startled gasp, he wrenched his hands from his eyes and saw…**_

_**Fire! Everywhere! With a strangled cry, Kai looked everywhere around him and the daunting truth hit him that he was no longer at the mansion. Here, there were no trees, no grass, no buildings, no cold air biting his skin. There was fire everywhere and… and energy! He could see it! Swirling around him violently in beautiful shades of red and gold.**_

_**Over the loud sounds of the twisting tornado of energy… Kai could hear it again.**_

"_**Who's there!" He called out but his voice was lost in the uncontrollable flames. "Who's singing!"**_

_**His eyes began stinging from all the pressure and the pain in his heart grew stronger and stronger until he felt sure he was suffocating.**_

'_**Who are you…?**_

_**I can hear you singing.**_

_**I can see your flames.**_

_**I can feel…'**_

_**Kai forced his eyes open as an answer came to him. His dreams… But this was not a dream. Slowly, Kai outstretched his arm and pushed his shaking fingers towards the tip of the nearest flame dancing in front of him. He dreamed of a voice, of fire and of - !**_

_**Kai gasped.**_

_**Feathers.**_

_**Towering over him amidst the flames and spiralling energy - so monstrous in size that Kai had to really crane his head backwards to see it's face - was a beautiful red bird of fire. It's green eyes were focused down on the small boy below who's finger tips rested on one of it's many feathered tails. On it's head was something Kai could only describe as a gold crown of armour that snaked around parts of the birds breast and down it's impressive wings. It also had a long white mane down the back of it's head and neck. **_

_**Even with the fire and energy pulsing around him as powerful as it had been before - if not more so - Kai barely acknowledged it; unable to tear his attention away from the mighty beast with stood before him. **_

"_**Who -"**_

_**Kai broke off when the creature raised opened it's beak and for one fearful moment he believed it was about to attack. However, he was met with a long, beautiful musical note. It was singing to him. Timidly, Kai allowed his fingers to move and he brushed along the feathered tail in front of him. He felt bubbles of excitement rise within him, although they did not fully surface thanks to his nerves which still controlled the better of him. But he did let slip one little smile which he allowed the fire bird see.**_

"_**ARGH!"**_

_**No sooner had the smile appeared, it disappeared once again and was replaced by a strikingly painful expression as Kai's hand left the birds tail and clutched desperately at his chest; that familiar stabbing, wrenching pain in his heart returning with a vengeance. He couldn't breath. His mouth opened in a silent scream and somehow, Kai registered that the bird had stopped singing.**_

_**In his pain, Kai fell to his knees and his fingernails tore at his chest willing his heart to work! **_

"_**Help me!" He gasped as the fire slowly disappeared in his fading sight. "Please..!"**_

_**The last thing he saw was a brilliant white light that burned the backs of his eyes.**_

_When the light faded, Kai found he could breath again. The last spots of white left his vision and the infant found himself kneeling in the damp grass in the back garden of his Grandfather's mansion. His hands were still clutching his chest, but he felt… lighter. Kai looked around frantically, his brain boggled with confusion. What just happened? Where was the fire? Where did the bird go?_

_As though answering his question, a flash of light caught his eye on the ground just a foot in front of him. It was his beyblade. But… it wasn't. Around the centre where the bit piece lay, well - it was glowing. Glowing white with dusting of red._

_Kai dropped his hands to his side and edged closed to his blade. With a quivering hand, he plucked it from the ground - closing his eyes as he did as though he was expecting something bad to happen. But nothing. The light slowly faded from the bit piece and when Kai opened his eyes… he saw his fire-bird. Only, instead of being fifty feet high; it now sat in the penny-sized circle bit in the centre of the blade. But even in the tiny space… Kai saw it move._

"_Bit-beast…?" He breathed._

_The bit flashed._

_It was at this point that Kai realized the pain in his heart was gone._

_He raised his head and looked at the sun that was soon to set behind the trees in the distant horizon._

_He could hear a voice singing to him. But unlike before it did not seem out of reach. It did not seem unfamiliar. It was inside his head. It was for him and him only._

_He could hear her singing in his head._

_He could feel her flames coursing through his veins._

_He could feel her presence wrapped around him like soft, soft feathers._

… _And suddenly, he no longer felt so lonely._

_Kai smiled softly and brought his innocent gaze back down to his new companion._

"…_Hi."

* * *

_

The rain was still pouring down and thunder still clapped in the sky. Darkness had settled over Japan around an hour ago and that might be the reason why Kai had not seen the uncovered rock that stuck awkwardly out of the ground at an uneven angle. All he knew was that he had been running very fast through a small woodland area in the suburbs close to his home when a blinding pain sliced through his toes and he was suddenly falling - face first - into a very muddy patch of earth. It wasn't the first time he'd fallen since he ran from the warehouse. In fact, it was the third. The first time he was so concentrated on putting as much distance between himself and Tyson that his shoulder collided with a tree and knocked him completely off balance. He managed to shred his hands open on the sharp stones when he caught himself and hadn't even bothered to remove some of the tiny rocks which were now embedded in his palms before he'd scrambled back to his feet and he began to run again. He snagged himself on a lot of branches and earned himself a few cuts before his second fall which caused his trousers to rip at the knees - but again, Kai had dragged himself back to his feet and took off - not running - but limping hopelessly towards his house.

He avoided all the roads and instead cut across private land that connected to his Grandfather's mansion. The last thing Kai needed was for anyone to see him in the state he was in. Emotionally distressed and completely unable to stop the cries - angered, pained and exhausted cries - that passed his vocal cords. His body ached. His ribs were torturing him and breathing was becoming more and more difficult with each step that aggravated his ankle which was no doubt swollen once again. But the most pain he felt was in his heart.

The third fall happened some time ago and Kai had yet to pull himself up. For some reason which he couldn't - or didn't _want_ to - place his finger on; he felt as though he'd just given up, both mentally and physically. He felt like he could just fall asleep right here. His body had already gone numb in the cold and it was quite a pleasure for Kai to be loosing feeling around his body. His ankle didn't hurt any more, neither did his ribs and he barely felt the rain pounding down on his beaten body.

But his heart still ached.

'_Why?_' Kai thought to himself, his eyelids slipping open to reveal the wet, muddy ground around him. _'Why do I feel like this? What happened to all my training? All the time I spent practising self-control?_'

It shouldn't have hurt like it did. This was the decision he made and Kai always stuck by the choices he made in life. So _why?_ He had made up his mind to leave so why did it feel like he was being left behind again?

* * *

_On his third visit to Balkov Abbey; Kai knew something wasn't right - more so than on his previous visits._

_That morning Kai had been dressed and handed a bag-pack that was filled with his clothes, mainly underwear but there were two plain t-shirt, two pairs of trousers and a thick jumper all rolled up and squashed inside. But what had unnerved Kai the most was the fact that his Grandfather seemed… extremely pleased, bordering on ecstatic. He had held Kai's hand gently on their way to meet with Boris and was wearing a triumphant smile when they greeted the purple-haired man. Kai - as usual - avoided eye contact with Boris._

"_Lord Voltaire. The day has finally come," Boris said after the pair shook hands. He gestured to a second pair of doors in his office. "This way please."_

_Kai barely took notice of what Boris said and only tightened his grip on his Grandfather's hand as Voltaire and himself followed Boris through the doors that lead to a large corridor which ended with a staircase. They descended down the steps - the only sound was of their feet hitting the stone slabs below them - until they reached the bottom and travelled along another corridor. When they came to a halt, Kai finally took his eyes of the ground and blinked confusedly at what he saw. Directly in front of them was a giant, steel door that appeared to be electronically sealed. Now, Kai was what you'd call an expert, but he was quite sure that this didn't fit in with the architecture of the rest of the Abbey. Next to the door was another person who wore a long purple robe with an oversized hood that covered the top half of the person face._

_The figure stood from his chair guarding the door and bowed to Voltaire and Boris before slipping a hand into the depths of the robes. Boris moved to the right side of the door and pulled a small silver key from his pocket. He pushed the key into a keyhole next to the door and then looked at the guard who had retrieved an identical key from his robes and placed it into a second keyhole on the left side of the door. _

"_On three," the guard spoke in a low, rumbling voice revealing himself to be male. "One, two, __**three!**__"_

_On three, both men turned their keys to the right and the steel door buzzed and slowly swung open. Kai gaped open mouthed - feeling somewhat like he was in a sci-fy movie - and stared past the now open door. Bright, white artificial lights hit his eyes and he squinted as his Grandfather began to tow him into the light._

"_This is the first level, the laboratory." Boris explained, his voice echoing off the walls running parallel with one another. When the walls finally ended they came to a very large rectangular room with several doors and another staircase leading down another level. "Here we conduct the experiments I have told you about." Boris glanced at Voltaire who nodded affirmatively. "The infirmary is also on this level. This way please…"_

_Boris lead them towards a door on the right which continued on into another long corridor and Kai was reminded a little of a hospital. They passed many doors, behind several of which Kai believed he heard voices and assumed there were lots of people in this… basement… or wherever they were. It seemed like a huge complex and Kai prayed he were never to get lost in this place. Finally, Boris lead them into a smaller room which looked like a small doctors practise office. And surprisingly enough, there was a doctor in the room. Well, Kai could only assume, but he certainly looked like a doctor. He was a tall man with short brown hair and stumble on his chin._

"_This is Dr. Nazar Chernekov," Boris introduced the Doctor, switching languages from Japanese to English. "He is also one of our top scientists_

"_Lord Voltaire, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Chernekov bowed and received only a nod in return. When he returned to full height, his eyes fell upon Kai. "And this must be Kai!"_

_Chernekov smiled brightly at Kai, who was peering curiously from behind his Grandfather's leg. The doctor seemed fairly normal and friendly and Kai wondered why he was working in the basement of a creepy old Abbey. Shouldn't he be in a hospital somewhere saving lives? _

"_Don't be rude, Kai," Boris said slyly. "Dr. Chernekov is here especially to see you."_

_Kai blinked and looked up at his Grandfather who was staring back down at him. "I'm not sick." Kai said in his native tongue, confused._

_Boris laughed, and Kai turned away with a slight scowl on his face. He really didn't like that man. He heard footsteps come closer to him and when he faced forward again, Kai found himself staring deep into Boris's eyes as the purple-haired man crouched down in front of him. Kai felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his left hand unconsciously searched for his Grandfather's leg only to find that Voltaire had moved away._

"_Dr. Chernekov is just going to give you a little check up, that's all," Boris explained slowly and a small grin appeared on his face as he noticed Kai's hand snatching at the air next to him where Voltaire had been stood a minute ago. Suddenly, Boris raised his hands and grasped Kai under his armpits and swept him of the ground. Surprised and also quite sickened at the closeness between himself and Boris; Kai wriggled as Boris stood up and carried him into the centre of the room where a large medical table sat. "And while you are in my Abbey, you will speak English until you are fluent in Russian." Kai felt his feet touch the table as Boris placed him upon it. "Understood?"_

_Kai would have felt angry at being spoken to in such a way had he not been so scared by Boris. He stood awkwardly on the table as Boris stepped back next to his Grandfather. The two men stared at him while the Chernekov flipped though a chart, his thumb repeatedly clicking a pen in his hand._

"_Okay, Kai. Would you take your coat and shirt off for me." It was more of a order than a request, and Kai looked nervously in Voltaire's direction as if asking his Grandfather what was the correct thing to do. Voltaire nodded his head so Kai dropped his backpack onto the table and slowly began peeling away his upper clothing until he was left naked from the hips up. He shuddered as Chernekov pressed his cold hands against his stomach applying pressure in certain points with his thumbs and Kai found himself not knowing where to look. The doctor roamed his hands over Kai's torso in a way that made Kai want to wriggle away. He had no idea what Chernekov was doing or what he might be looking for but it was certainly making him uncomfortable. Kai quickly decided he did not like the doctor anymore. Chernekov took his hands away and used them to scribble down some sort notes on the clipboard next to him before selecting a stethoscope and returning his attention to Kai. After popping the ear buds into his ears, he pressed the cold, flat service of the sound detector over Kai's heart and listened before moving it down to his stomach._

"_Turn around," Chernekov grunted after a minute and Kai did as he was told. He felt the cold disc press on his back and he fidgeted, keeping his eyes fixed on the white walls opposite him. Chernekov began speaking again, but this time he spoke in Russian and Kai frowned unhappily as Voltaire and Boris both joined the conversation in the language he did not understand. That simply wasn't fair how they could talk - most likely about him considering he heard his name mentioned more than once - when he wasn't permitted to speak his native tongue._

"_Right, Kai. I need you to take your trousers off." Chernekov's voice caught his attention, but the demand he made took him even more by surprise. Kai whirled around to face the older men with wide eyes._

"_What?" He squeaked._

_Chernekov simply raised an eyebrow and repeated: "Take your trousers off. You may leave your underwear on."_

_Kai did not move. He suddenly felt like a trapped animal. Sure, he'd been naked around others before, but those people had been his family or house-servants who dressed and bathed him. And if getting undressed in front of Chernekov wasn't bad enough; Boris was still in the room, hands in his pockets and smirking at Kai's obvious discomfort. Voltaire's eyes narrowed at him almost dangerous and Kai gulped; his shaking hands began unzipping his trouser while he kicked off his shoes. He found himself shivering as the room was not well heated and standing almost entirely naked was not helping his body keep it's warmth. Almost instantly, Chernekov had his cold hands poking and squeezing random parts of Kai's lower body while the infant tried kept his eyes on the ceiling._

"_Right, I just to measure and weigh him and then he's all yours," Chernekov announced suddenly addressing Boris and Kai couldn't help but feel his stomach sink. Why would Chernekov say that to Boris and not his Grandfather? Surely he would be going home after the Doctor had finished his check-up._

_Chernekov took him from the table and placed him on a large set of scales against the back wall of the room and noted down his weight on the clipboard. Next Kai found himself backed against a wall as Chernekov measured him head to toe._

"_You can put your clothes back on." He grunted before striding over to Boris and Voltaire. Kai scrambled to the table where his clothes sat in a pile. He had to stand on his tip-toes to get them down just as he heard Chernekov speak: "He's very small for his age -" Kai's face went red and he turned away as he hurriedly got his clothes back on. Why did people __**always**__ have to down talk about his height? It's not like he could do anything about it._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_After leaving the medical room, Voltaire and Kai had followed Boris deeper into the basement under the Abbey. They had descended two more levels. Gone were the white washed walls and bright artificial lights and in their place were gloomy, damp stone tunnels that went on and on, crisscrossing and giving the impression of a labyrinth. The lights down here were dingy and far between and the air was surely several degrees lower than it had been in the infirmary. The walls were bare and there was no sign of any other life down here - though Kai was sure that rats would find this place like heaven - but Kai had a tingling feeling he was constantly being watched. He picked up his pace and stayed as close to his Grandfather as he could without actually touching him. None of the three spoke. The only sounds were of their footsteps echoing down the tunnels in an eerie way and the constant dripping of water from behind the walls._

_Finally, after what seemed like a mile long walk, doors began appearing on either side of the tunnels. Wide, steel doors with locks and bars holding them firmly in place… it looked horribly like a war prison. Here, Kai could hear noises coming from the other side of the doors - scratching, shuffling sounds - like there were people moving behind them. They walked past eight locked doors either side - sixteen in total - when Boris suddenly stopped and gestured to another door on the right. Unlike the rest, this one was open and - peering around his Grandfather's legs - he noted that all the other doors beyond were open as well._

"_This will be your new room, Kai."_

_Kai jerked his head around, eyes like saucers. "What!" He gasped, his voice higher than usual. He followed the direction of Boris's arm and looked into the room behind the door. Well, 'room' was a bit generous, it looked more like a cell. A small flickering bulb hung from the ceiling and Kai could make out a metal bed, a rugged set of drawers and a bookshelf crammed with old, battered, barely-there books. The room was bigger but Kai couldn't see the rest of what lay inside from where he was stood, although truthfully he did not want to see anymore of the room. He took a wobbly step backwards, his heart thumping painfully in his chest and a look of fear written on his face. Boris grinned maliciously._

"_This is your room. Go inside."_

_Kai would not have moved if Voltaire had not placed a hand between his shoulder blades and guided him forwards. Kai stumbled into the room, his hands sweaty as they grasped the strap of his backpack which hung loosely from one shoulder. Once inside, Kai could see the 'room' consisted of four stone walls meeting one another to form a rectangle. Ahead of him was the bed, drawers and book shelf and in the opposite end of the room was a toilet and sink. To Kai's surprise, the room was rather clean, the walls were not damp like the tunnels outside although it was still freezing cold. Kai wandered into the centre of the room before turning around and facing the two adults in fear and confusion. _

"_Lights out is at 9pm," Boris stated suddenly, grasping Kai's attention although the infant just stared bizarrely at him; not fully understanding what he was being told or why. "You are not permitted to beyblade inside this room. The time you spend in here will be for either rest or studying, although…" Boris sneered as he strode over to the books shelf and selected a title. "Since you do not yet speak the language, most of these will be useless for the time being. I suggest you start with this."_

_Boris dropped the book onto the bed and Kai's eyes flickered over the title: 'English to Russian Dictionary.' Even through the swirling bundle of emotions that were raging in his chest; Kai could tell that Boris was mocking him._

"_Tomorrow, you will be given a series of tests before you will eventually begin training with the other students," Boris explained, his face suddenly turning serious. "Your fellow classmates are in the other rooms we passed. Bryan - you may remember him - is just across the hall, so you are not alone. However, do not attempt to make conversation or communicate in any way with them unless you are ordered to. This is strictly against BioVolt rules."_

_Kai blinked. "Bio…Volt?"_

"_Everything will be explained to you tomorrow," Boris finished and exited the room, waiting outside for Voltaire to follow. Kai fingered his backpack strap nervously, his eyes locked upon his grandfather, praying this wasn't goodbye._

"_Grandfather…?" Kai's voice trembled uncontrollably. "Are.. Are you… __**leaving**__?"_

_Voltaire nodded his head. "I'll be checking up on your progress -"_

"_NO!" Kai cried and he dashed forward and seized his Grandfather's sleeve desperately. "P-Please don't leave me here!" His tiny finger clawed at Voltaire's suit, clutching to the material as if it were his last life-line. Those crimson eyes were wide and frightened and no doubt they were slowly watering up. "Please!" Kai croaked, his voice frantic. "I'll be good, I promise! Just… just __**please**__ take me home with you!"_

_Voltaire suddenly crouched down on one knee and gripped Kai's upper arms painfully hard._

"_Kai! Kai, stop this! Calm down!" Voltaire voice overpowered Kai's smaller and weaker vocals and the infant was left panting hard, one single tear slipping form his eye. However, much to Kai's surprise, Voltaire softly wiped the tear away and cupped his face gently._

"_Listen to me," Voltaire began in a quieter, smoother voice. "Here, you are going to become strong -" Kai made a cry of protest but Voltaire quickly placed his index finger from his other hand over his Grandson's lips. "Listen, I said. You have an incredible amount of potential, Kai, and here at BioVolt you can unlock the powers within you. I will not be gone forever." Voltaire pulled Kai closer into a light hug and whispered in his ear. "Make me proud, Grandson."_

_As Voltaire pulled away, Kai could not find the strength to protest although the expression on his face clearly stated that he was still not happy about being left here… with Boris. But in his sad, lonely little mind he wanted more than anything for his Grandfather to be __**proud**__ of him. His body shook as Voltaire left the room and the door was closed painfully slowly - as if to tease him - and he was left alone._

_In silence.

* * *

_

The rain was still pouring and Kai's body had begun to shiver again. However, this time it was not due to the cold. Kai curled his hands into fists and willed his limbs move; the sheer effort causing him to tremble. But he could hear _her_ singing inside his head, guiding him on. The warmth from _her_ flames coursing throughout his body, giving him the strength he desperately needed and Kai forced himself onto his knees.

'_I'm not weak.'_

Getting onto his feet felt like the most difficult challenge he had ever faced, especially when a small part of him had been quite willing to just stay and lie in the mud and - what? _Die_, maybe? In the future, Kai knew he would look back on this moment and hate himself for being so damn pathetic, similar to the way he looked back on the time on the ice in Russia. When he felt so rotten, so _shameful_ and appalled with himself that suicidal thoughts had swamped his brain. If his friends hadn't have been there -

_No!_ Kai thought to himself. _Don't think about them. They're no longer my friends…_

Kai couldn't even pin-point the moment when he had started calling them friends. It was like these emotions had just been shoved on top on him despite not wanting them and no matter how hard he tried; he could not get rid of them.

Emotions really were the worst.

Kai didn't really remember the rest of the night. He obviously knew that he got home at some point. He vaguely registered how Anthony went completely pale when he let him into the mansion.

"_What the __**hell**__ have you been doing! You look like you've been hit by a truck! You're covered in mud! Where…."_

It went on for longer than that, but Kai just limped past him and across the hallways to the stairs, keeping his head down and not caring that he was trailing mud over the sparkling floors.

He hadn't raised his head even when he took a shower. His frozen skin prickled furiously as the hot water poured over his figure.

He did not answer when someone - he couldn't even register the gender of the voice - came to his room and offered him food.

He didn't react when his body began to ache in various places after having been sat in the same position - sideways against the head board with a pillow on his lap - for hours on his bed.

The only thing Kai knew for sure though his numbness was that he had never felt like this for ten years. He tried to convince himself over and over that he had _done the right thing_. Leaving his team was for the better. It was his decision to make.

However, he had not expected to feel this way. It brought back painful, old memories. Memories of being left behind and the pain and torturing loneliness that followed. At first he did not understand why the feelings from back then were the same as how he felt now. Kai had trained himself, masked his emotions and held all others at a distance; creating a wall between himself and the world. This was what he was told - _forced _- to do at his days in the Abbey. But over time… the idea of pushing people away became law in his life. It was… easier, more simple to not let anyone in. When you care for someone; you give them the power to hurt you. And Kai could not face being hurt anymore. Not like he had been. The pain he had faced when his family fell apart: when his sister died, when his mother took her own life, when his farther abandoned him. And when his Grandfather left him in the Abbey. He didn't want to lose anymore. He didn't want to be left behind again.

So why did it feel like he was losing again?

Pain comes in many forms. And it took Kai a while to fully understand.

The pain of leaving and being left behind were not all that different.

* * *

**I'm dead. Like really.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter all though it was TOTALLY EMO! I really notched up the angst and I didn't really mean to…**

**Please review?**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm sorry for being so shit.**

* * *

_So save your scissors for someone else's skin,_

_My surface is so tough, I don't think the blade will dig in._

_Save your strength, save your wasted time,_

_There's no way that I want you to be left behind._

_**Save Your Scissors by City And Colour**_

* * *

Chapter 37 - Breathe In Breathe Out

The wind howled violently through the open warehouse, lashing at the walls and shaking the construction. Darkness had reined over the sky and the clouds hid the moon so the only visible lights were those that flickered - artificial and vibrant - in the distance. Rain still poured and thunder still roared. Nature was making a powerful stand tonight.

Tyson could only gulp and gasp for air; his chest stinging with every shuddering breath. His eyes were wide and frantically scanning whatever he could see in the warehouse; his panic only rising as daunting shadows were cast across the walls and ceilings and lightening illuminated the open space for brief seconds and Tyson swore the walls were closing in on him. Through the numbness, Tyson felt his fingertips desperately grating against the concrete he lay upon although he wasn't physically aware of the movement in his body nor could he grasp any messages being sent from his brain. All he knew is that he was very cold and his face felt… _wrong_. No longer painful, just unnatural, like it was too big and his features were all messed up and out of place. He was also aware that underneath his skin, in his skull and around his facial construction, there was a _throbbing…?_ _Pounding?_… sensation; like his head was furiously pulsing along with his heartbeat. It wasn't painful so to say, but it certainly wasn't comfortable or pleasant. Tyson knew his face was swelling. He could already tell that he had taken on a grotesque form.

From where he lay on the ground, Tyson had a good view on the entrance the warehouse and whenever the lighting in the sky would flash granting him sight in the otherwise dark room he would stare with pitifully wretched eyes praying against all odds that Kai _would come back! _His mind simply could not comprehend that Kai had left him here. Here. Exhausted and incapacitated. Wanting to cause him harm was one thing, but Tyson was struck with the terrifying notion that Kai had left him to - what? - _die!_ Maybe it's because he has be known to be irrational from time to time and maybe because of the dread and fear he was currently experiencing; either way Tyson honestly felt as though he was slipping away… or at least a part of him was.

His blue eyes began to water and silvery tears slipped slowly down his marred face in jagged lines. The last thing he wanted to believe is that Kai had sought to kill him. But, right now, he was so damn scared. Why would Kai have ran? Tyson _needed_ Kai to come back - to reassure himself that the captain wasn't the same man as his Grandfather. He knew that Kai was pushing them - him - away and it hurt so much knowing that Kai was still chasing after Voltaire's approval; even though the man didn't seem to treat Kai with a shred of respect or decency. Was is possible that Kai was simply destined to follow in Voltaire's footsteps? Is that what Kai _really_ wanted?

Clenching his fists, Tyson felt something coarse through him. Strength? Determination? Whatever it was, Dragoon's bit began to glow a white light tinted slightly blue as Tyson forced his arms to push himself up. It was slow and his face twisted as the pressure in his muscles built until he felt like his arms my snap but eventually Tyson was sat up, ultimately more exhausted and in need of a few minutes deep breathing. His vision dived back and forth from darkness to a strange white light, but through the fuzziness - and with a lot of squinting - Tyson took in his position. Lying some ten feet from where he sat was his bag. Tyson didn't quite remember when he had dropped it. The first time Kai hit him? Or one of the last punches?

Tyson knew his new cell phone was sat in the pocket of his bag and he suddenly felt beyond grateful to his brother and father for buying the gift despite it being given out of guilt. He prayed it had not been damaged during the fight.

Tyson closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. His body ached to the point where movement seemed impossible and Tyson played with the idea of just lying down and letting unconsciousness take over. It was tempting. But even as the thought entered his mind it was forced out by the strength of his bit-beast. It was hard to described Dragoon's power but it somehow felt like Tyson could feel a warm wind passing through his mind; feeding him and blowing away all negative thoughts and distractions leaving him with nothing but the dominate and undeterred will he was known for. His eyelid slipped open to reveal midnight orbs that shone with a new determination.

'_I'll save Kai. I won't give up now.'_

That was his biggest goal. But for that to happen he needed to focus. Mission one: just get out of this damn warehouse. Alive, hopefully. He wasn't stupid enough to try and stand yet; he knew he would hit the concrete again. So, he did the next best thing he could manage. Tossing all his weight to left, Tyson rolled over onto his stomach, hissing as the ache in his body increased sharply to an agonizing level. He took a few seconds to breathe deeply and the pain subsided to a discomforting throb. Tyson focused his eyes on his back-pack that lay ahead of him and gritted his teeth together in determination. Slowly and shakily, he began to drag himself across the floor. Surprisingly, the pain didn't blind him the way he expected and Tyson felt stronger and his willpower increased rapidly. The distance between himself and his back-pack decreased until his shaky hand grasped the strap and Tyson let out a wavering sigh. Pulling the bulky bag towards his body, he began fiddling with the zip that opened the front compartment where he had previously thrown in a bit of spare change and…

… his new cell phone.

Letting go off his bag, Tyson rolled onto his back and held the new shiny phone above his face with an aching arm. His thumb trembled as he pushed the buttons directing him to his contact list. There weren't many but the he still paused as he looked through the numbers. He had originally intended to ring his Grandpa, but, _shit_, what was his dad going to say? Hiro will go mental when he finds out what has happened! Tyson drew his bloody bottom lips into his mouth and trapped it between his teeth. He couldn't guarantee that it would be his Grandpa who would pick up, and it's not like he could hide the bruises that were already forming over his tanned skin. He was going to have to come up with one hell of a good excuse for his dad and brother and for that he needed some time. So, skipping past his home phone number, Tyson found Max's number and pressed 'call.'

Tyson swallowed nervously as he pressed the phone to his ear and heard the monotone ringing. He thanked the stars that the storm was not effecting his signal and waited impatiently for someone to answer. After about five rings, there was a click.

"Hello! Tate reside - _Sshhh, Chief! _I'm on the _phone!_"

A part of Tyson wanted to laugh, but his abdomen hurt to much and besides, this really wasn't the time. Pink tongue hastily flickering over his bloodied lips, Tyson opened his mouth and forced his strained voice box to make some noise.

"_Mhhcs…" _Tyson's eyes watered uncontrollably as his throat burned. He placed his other hand over the speaker while he made a strange coughing/gagging sound.

"Huh? Hello?" The cheerfulness in Max's voice became less apparent while a confused tone took over. Tyson swallowed hard, trying to get a little moisture around his rather dry throat.

"Maacs." It came out as barely anything more than a whisper, so he tried again. "Max."

"Tyson?" Forgetting that Max could not see him, Tyson nodded feeling profoundly relieved. "_Dude!_ Where _are_ you? We've been waiting ages! We've started watching a movie already, though Chief is freaking out cause it's _really_ gory. Ray said you were probably waiting to see if Kai was going to come, but dude, it's like… _half nine already!_"

Tyson breathed raggedly down the receiver trying to force his voice to work. He could tell Max was waiting for him to speak but the long pause was enough indication that something was very wrong.

"Tyson…? Are you there?" Max asked after a while and Tyson shook his head desperately hoping Max would somehow understand him.

"_Is he okay, Max?"_ Ray's concerned voice drifted down the line into Tyson's ear.

"I dunno." There was another pause. "_Are_ you okay, Tyson?"

"No," Tyson finally managed to croak. He licked his bloodied lips nervously. "…I n-need help."

Max's breathing suddenly picked up speed as the blonde began to panic slightly.

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

Tyson squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think. He knew where he was, but Max had never been to or even seen the warehouses that the Blade Sharks used to occupy. It was close to the harbour not far from Max's house but the land was technically private property; owned by none other than Voltaire Hiwatari. Tyson didn't have the strength nor was he in the right state of mind to give directions.

"Chief.. Put Chief on," Tyson rasped. Max did argue, and Tyson heard tumbling as the phone was quickly and harshly passed over.

"Tyson! Where are you?" Kenny's panic stricken voice was the next thing Tyson heard.

"Chief… Ware-warehouse… near the harbour…"

"Warehouse?" Kenny repeated in a confused voice. There was another pause before he timidly continued, "do you mean where Kai and the Blade Sharks used to train?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you - ?" The question trailed off as Kenny realised it was unimportant at the moment. "We'll be there as soon as possible!"

Tyson gave a half sob of relief. "Please hurry!"

The phone line went dead and Tyson felt tears rise to his eyes again. He moved his hand away from his ear and dropped his arm onto his chest. Roughly, it would take his friends about fifteen minutes to reach him and Tyson feared knowing that these fifteen minutes were going to be the longest of his life. He grew terrified again, wishing for their support but also dreading the looks upon their faces and hearing their questions which he was reluctant to answer.

Would they hate Kai if they knew the truth? Sure, they had forgiven their slate haired captain many a times for his rudeness and cold attitude and even forgiven him after his betrayal in Russia. But… this was on a whole new level. Kai had _beaten_ Tyson senseless and left him to what could possibly have been his death. It wouldn't be surprising if Tyson had hypothermia at this rate. And although Tyson knew - or at least he _hoped_ - that Kai had other motives for doing what he had done… Tyson wasn't sure the rest of his team would see this as anything but a merciless act of a traitor.

The storm was still raging heavily outside, all Tyson could hear was the rain pounding the roof of the warehouse and the clap of thunder every few minutes. It was impossible to know if anyone was approaching and Tyson felt like it had been hours since his phone call for help. Tyson rolled onto his side so he could get a better view of the main entrance to the warehouse. The concrete was cool on the side of his face and Tyson struggled to keep his eyes open. It was nearly pitch black, only the lightning illuminated the sky for brief seconds at a time. Strangely, Tyson found the storm rather comforting. Or maybe it was because he knew his friends were on their way…

"_Tyson!"_

Tyson stirred in his slumber; his eyelids flickering but not fully opening. _God_, he felt so tired.

"Tyson! Are you in here?"

The voice sounded closer this time and Tyson was able to detect the panic and worry which it held. His face scrunched up and he tried desperately to open his eyes as something in his mind screamed at his uncooperative body urgently. It was harder than Tyson ever imagined - and this if coming from the boy who _despised_ getting up in the morning - but eventually he managed the crack open one eye, the other following slowly. A flash of lightning lit up the world outside and through his blurry vision Tyson saw three silhouettes racing towards him blindly.

"Is that him? Tyson!"

The weakest of smiles tugged Tyson's lips as his saviours dashed closer to his defeated form. Ray was the first to skid onto his knees closely followed by Max. The Chief was lagging behind but even Tyson was able to note that the tiny brunette was running at a speed they had never seen him move at before.

"Tyson!" Max cried, placing a hand on his friends shoulder gently. They knew that it was him but his injuries were currently hidden in the darkness. Dropping beside the others, Chief swung a backpack off his shoulders, unzipped it and dove his hands inside, fumbling with the contents.

"Guess I should thank my mum for packing this," he mumbled to no one in particular as he pulled out a flashlight. Pointing it up at the ceiling, there was a quiet _click!_ and a beam of light shone upwards. Ray and Max watched with racing hearts as Kenny directed the beam to their fallen friend.

All three of them gasped.

"Holy _fuck!_"

The curse slipped from Ray's mouth before he had time to stopped himself.

Tyson squinted as the light hit - bullseye - his pupils. He couldn't make out anything apart from the blinding whiteness however, Tyson found himself grateful that he did not have to see the looks of horror that his friends wore as they took in his unsightly appearance. He heard their gasps and Ray's slip of tongue - which Tyson found slightly amusing as the Neko-jin was _always_ reprehending others for using foul language - but from then on it was silence. Whether they didn't dare to speak - because that would mean they are accepting the situation - or because their hearts were lodged in their throats: it was anyone's guess really. But for what seems like years, Tyson remained blinded while his friends left their eyes wide and jaws on the ground; frozen with appalled and sickened expressions on their faces.

Maxx swallowed hard, "what happened to you?" He breathed, an obvious tremble in his voice. Tyson's face was scrunched up into a deep frown and he seemed to be having difficulty opening in his eyes. It wasn't until the he raised a hand - clutching his cell phone - to shield his eyes from the light that Kenny directed the beam away from Tyson's face, allowing him to use his eyes again. He could see the outline of his friends as he moved his hand away from his face but was glad that he could not make out their expressions anymore.

"I-I got into a fight…" Tyson mumbled eventually.

"A _fight?_" Kenny gasped in shock. Sure Tyson might be rather hard-headed and sometimes his mouth could get him into a spot of trouble, but he wasn't the type of guy to get into a fist fight. "That's not like you, Tyson!"

Tyson gave a weak smile. He knew that. In fact the only person he'd ever had a proper fight with was Kai, and even then Ray and Max were usually around to pull the pair of them apart.

Slowly, Tyson placed his weight onto his elbows and began to push himself up. It hurts like hell, however Max was quick to lend assistance and wrapped an arm around his friends shoulders, offering his body as something to support him. When he was at up and relatively comfortable, Kenny positioned the flash light on the ground so the light illuminated Tyson and Max's figures without blinding them.

"Who were you fighting with?" Max asked suddenly, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at his friends injuries. "They sure did a number on you, you look like the elephant man!"

Tyson didn't know whether he wanted to hit Max for the insult and kiss him for trying to lighten the mood. Pointedly ignoring the question Max asked, Tyson opened his mouth to give a sarcastic retort, however Ray beat him to it.

"It was Kai, wasn't it?"

Tyson's eyes widened. It wasn't the fact that Ray had guessed correctly considering Tyson had eventually planned to tell them exactly what had happened, but only when he physically ready and in control - which was definitely not now. No, what caused Tyson's heart to skip a beat was the _anger_ in Ray's voice and the deathly silence that followed afterwards. Out of the corner of his eye, Tyson caught the playful look on Max's face fall away and replaced by something that could be described as dread. He knew Max wouldn't want to believe that Kai had done something like this, not after everything they had been through together recently.

Kenny, who had been checking Tyson's injuries for the past few minutes, chose to speak next, "lets leave the details 'til later, guys. I think we should get Tyson to the hospital as soon as possible; looks like he's go concussion and I really don't like the look of some of these - !"

"That son of a_ bitch_."

"Ray!" Max cried as he watched the raven-haired teen throw his hands up in frustration. "Leave it, please!"

"I can't _believe_ that guy!" Ray hissed angrily, spinning on the spot so his back was to his friends who could see - even in the dark light - that he was seething all over. Tyson stared with a growing sense of panic; this was exactly the reaction he had feared the most.

"Ray, listen the Max," Kenny demanded suddenly, taking charge of the situation. "Drop it. The most important thing right now it getting Tyson some medical attention. So _help_ me!"

Kenny motioned for Max to help him lift Tyson, the blonde jumped immediately into action, gently wrapping his arm around Tyson's torso and draping his friends arm over his shoulder. Together, Max and Kenny heaved Tyson to his feet - not without some pained cries of protest. Max glared harshly at the fourth member of the group.

"Ray?"

Ray's shoulders hunched together as he exhaled heavily, before spinning around on the spot to face his friends.

"I'm not dropping this completely," he warned and marched over to where Kenny was stood holding up Tyson from his right. "Here, give him to me," and the pair awkwardly swapped places so Kenny was hands free and Ray was supporting Tyson's weight - with much more success as well. "You ring for an ambulance -"

"No!" Tyson suddenly yelled, taking everyone by surprise and almost causing Max and Ray to drop him. Kenny froze as he grasped Tyson's cell phone that had fallen to the ground when they lifted him to his feet. "I can't go to the hospital; they'll ring my dad! And… I _really_ don't want to explain this to him!"

Ray scoffed. "I don't think you're going to be able to hide this, Tyson."

Glancing hesitantly at his friend, Kenny scooped up Tyson's backpack as well before turning his back on them. "I know you want to _protect_ Kai -" Tyson's face saddened as he detected the same angry tone in Kenny's voice that he's heard in Ray's. "- But I'm more concerned about you at the moment."

"He's right, Tyson," Max grunted as they began forwards in an awkward shuffle, Tyson's weight balanced between his friends. "I don't think my dads first-aid kit is going to sort you out." The blonde offered a weak smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Tyson could only offer a groan in return. Truthfully he knew he needed to go to the hospital. Half an hour ago he felt like every bone in his body was broken; although now - despite the fact that he was still in absolute _agony_ - he believed his bones might have been spared. However, the possibility of concussion… well it wasn't even a possibility; it was a fact.

Edging closer to the entrance of the warehouse, Tyson focused on breathing. In and out. His legs felt like overcooked noodles and keeping himself from collapsing even with his friends support was a physical challenge. Somewhere above the thunderstorm, he heard Kenny's frantic voice.

" - Yes, we need an ambulance. My friend. He… well. He got into a fight…?"

"A gang," Tyson murmured. "Tell them it was a street gang."

"We're at a warehouse… it's - um - near… _where are we?_"

Tyson barely heard any more. He rolled his head backwards and stared at the dark sky; pouring rain and flashing white. He really, _really_ loved storms.

The next sounds he heard were sirens.

* * *

Sat on a medical table with a doctor shining a small torch in his eyes; Tyson finally took a moment to wonder just when he had got to the hospital and when the doctor had started treating him. A wad of cotton was shoved up each nostril which miraculously _wasn't_ broke although the doctor had still had to crack it back into place with eye watering results. He was going to have some beautiful black eyes in the morning. His ankle was sprained and he was in need of stitches for a gash near his temple but, surprisingly, they were the worst of his injuries.

"You have concussion." The doctor stated finally and Tyson tried to blink away the white dots that remained in his vision even after the flashlight was removed.

"I know," the bluenette slurred, feeling fatigue creeping over him once again. Well what did one expect? After such a night he thought he damn well deserved a good sleep.

"Unfortunately I can't administer any painkillers at this point in time although -"

"TYSON!"

The doctor jumped out of his skin although Tyson - due to his delayed reactions - lazily turned to the towards the door like a drunk where his three immediate family members were forcing themselves through. He caught a slight glimpse of Kenny, Max and Ray before the door to the examining room was slid shut.

Tyson offered a dopey grin and wondered if somebody had secretly injected him with morphine. Maybe it was just the blood loss…

"Tyson are you okay?" Bruce asked hurriedly approaching his son with a agonised look upon his face.

_Oh, I'm just splendid father!_ Was what Tyson wished to say but bit his tongue after fully processing the worry and distress on his dads face. Hiro looked equally pained and rushed to his side asking question after question that Tyson could barely hear let alone understand and answer. Grandpa, however, hung back leaning on his kendo sword (_how_ he managed to just waltz into a hospital with that thing was a mystery) with a furrow in his brow that suggested he was contemplating something.

"Doctor.. Is he… Is he going to be alright?" Bruce swallowed harshly.

The doctor offered a kind smile. "He's going to be in some pain and in need of a lot of rest, but he'll make a full recovery. I'm going to give him a sick-note for one week - possibly two -"

"I won't have to go to school?" Tyson asked with a grin while swinging his legs. "Awesome."

Bruce and Hiro exchanged a worried look over Tyson's shoulders; both completely nonplussed at the youngsters untroubled attitude. The Doctor however seemed pleased with Tyson's behaviour and offered them a smile.

"You won't be allowed to do much of anything for the next week or so; that ankle can't take any pressure for the next few days without resulting in further damage but I think you'll make it out without any battle scars." The Doctor picked up his clipboard and thumbed through a couple of papers attached to it, his smile dropping and a slight frown appearing on his face. "I'll need to speak with Tyson's guardian…?"

Bruce made to step forward but Grandpa beat him to it.

"That's me!"

The Doctor nodded. "I'll have a nurse come clean Tyson up and we can step somewhere more private." He slid the door open and motioned for Grandpa to follow whilst Bruce fidgeted awkwardly.

"Wait…!" Grandpa and the Doctor paused in the doorway and acknowledge the conflicted man, torn between wanting to stay by his sons side and feeling it was his duty to speak with the Doctor as the patients parent. "Maybe I should come too? Hiro can stay with Tyson…"

The Doctor glanced at Grandpa - deciding it was his call to make - who simply nodded his head. The pair followed the Doctor - passing the three other Bladebreakers and giving them reassuring smiles - to a small office three doors down the corridor.

"Please take a seat… I'm Doctor Hanosama by the way."

"Ryuu Granger," Grandpa gave a polite bow. "Tyson is my Grandson, and this is his father - my son - Bruce." Bruce tilted his head forward for only a second; he was in no mood for pleasantries. He only wanted to know what had happened to his son. They took a seat opposite Hanosama with a desk separating them. "Is there a problem with Tyson's condition?"

Hanosame shook his head. "Oh no, nothing like that. Tyson is a very healthy young man so he should make a speedy recovery. The issue is how Tyson came to be in this condition. His friends who arrived with him said he told them he'd been in a fight and Tyson has confirmed that himself…"

"A fight…?" Bruce breathed disbelievingly. Surely not his son? He was a good lad. He didn't get into fights…

"Well, Tyson can be a little hot-headed at times," Grandpa admitted and Bruce looked taken aback by the revelation. "But this can't be the result of a little playground squabble."

"No, it certainly isn't," Hanosame continued looking over the list of Tyson's injuries. "Tyson has been subjected to serious battery; consequently it is a matter that can be handed over to the police. However, because Tyson is underage it is a decision that is left to you as his guardian and as of yet your Grandson has been unable to tell us what happened."

"I want to press charges!" Bruce interjected sharply.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on there, sonny!" Grandpa forgo his polite speech and slipped back into his usual lingo. "I think it would be best to talk this through with Tyson, don'tcha think? Like the Doctor here says; we don't know the whole shindig yet."

"What's to know?" Bruce said, anger lacing his tone. "Someone has obviously beat him up - pretty mercilessly too - and they should have to pay for doing that!"

Hanasame shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Bruce glowered at his father and Ryuu simply closed his eyes and looked seriously like he was trying to contain his own frustration.

"I'll let the two of you talk it over," the Doctor finally sighed realizing that this silent argument wasn't leading them anywhere. He stood from his seat and brushed down his scrubs. "Feel free to speak with Tyson about the matter although he may be a little unresponsive. We'll need to keep him here for a couple of hours to keep an eye on his concussion but then he'll be free to go. Please excuse me."

Ryuu stood from his seat too, bowed and thanked the young Doctor for his hard work before Hanasame left the two alone.

"What are you thinking, Dad?" Bruce spoke coldly.

"I'm thinking we should talk to Tyson."

* * *

Despite the Doctors warnings; Tyson appeared very responsive and cooperative upon their return to the medical room. Plus a hell of a lot healthier without dried blood crusted around his face. Bruce relayed what the Doctor had told them to his two sons and Hiro immediately agreed that they should hand the case over to the police. Tyson, on the other hand, lowered his eyes to the ground and his hands gripped his knees.

"Don't worry about it, Tyson," Bruce attempted to reassure. "The police will find this person or people and get them locked up." He gently laid a hand over his sons shoulder. "You just need to tell us what you remember. Did you know the person…? Or can you tell us what they looked like? Hair? Height?"

Bruce continued to prattle on completely oblivious that the words spewing from his mouth were unsettling Tyson more and more. And Tyson wasn't entirely sure how he was going to halt his dads tirade long enough to explain what is was that _he_ wanted. If he told them what had happened; Tyson wouldn't completely be surprised if his dad and brother marched up to Kai's house and declared war on the Hiwataris. Bruce and Hiro already had something of a grudge against the other family and although Tyson doubted that Voltaire would _really_ care that Kai had beaten him up; if this was going to bring any more negative public attention to the Hiwatari name after everything that happened in Russia… then Kai was going to be much, _much_ worse trouble with his Grandfather than he would be with the police.

He couldn't do that to Kai. It would contradict everything he'd worked for since stepping into Kai's shoes.

"I want to speak to Grandpa in private!"

Bruce and Hiro instantaneously fell silent.

"Tyson…"

Tyson shook his head. "Please."

Glancing at each other unsurely, neither moved nor spoke for at least a minute and Tyson utterly refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Why don't you take Max, Ray and the Chief home?" Grandpa suggested after the hesitation carried on for too long and Bruce jerked out of his stupor. Giving Hiro a nudge he directed them both to the door, not without throwing a truly _infuriated _and _disgusted _look to his own father.

"He's going to be _so_ angry with me," Tyson mumbled when the door clicked shut.

"You leave your dad to me," Grandpa insisted grabbing a chair and positioning it in front of Tyson. "Gettin' all pissy ain't gonna help anyone." Ryuu sat himself down and placed the tip of his kendo sword on the floor and leaned onto it whilst trying to catch Tyson's eyes with his own. Those midnight orbs looked scared and unsure but Grandpa didn't need Tyson to speak.

"You don't wanna get the cops involved do ya?"

Tyson swallowed nervously and shook his head.

"You and Kai sure got yourselves into a nasty scrap this time."

And for once Tyson wasn't surprised at his Grandpa intuition. He really should know by now that no matter how embarrassing and crazy his Grandpa may be - trying to be _hip_ or _cool_ or attacking his friends with his kendo sword at random interventions - the old guy was as perceptive as they came. And better yet, he _loved_ him and valued his opinion. Tyson couldn't stop the tiny smile that graced his lips.

"The question is Tyson: what are you going to do now? You know that I'll always support you, but I hate seeing yourself get beat up like this."

Tyson sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Despite everything he had learned and gained recently; he was now further away from Kai physically. The slate-haired captain had quit - he didn't want anything to do with them and Tyson would bet that Voltaire was probably overjoyed about this turn of events. He couldn't just march up to Kai's house and demand to see him. Words didn't seem to work with Kai and now would no doubt end in another fist-fight that Tyson was _so not_ ready to repeat. And Tyson wasn't a strategist or an even slightly organized person so it was like he could whip up any kind of scheme even if he tried to.

"I don't really have a plan," Tyson admitted eventually meeting his Grandpa's gaze levelly. "But I'll make everything right… I promise you that much."

Grandpa's face broke into a dazzling smile and he pulled Tyson into a one armed hug. "You know, you remind me so much of your mother," he said as Tyson wound his own arms around his thin frame and buried his face into his chest -

"ARGH! Crap!" Tyson screeched, yanking himself backwards; his eyes watering uncontrollably. "My nose~!" He whimpered whilst flailing his hands in the air.

Grandpa couldn't help but laugh although he did attempt to cover it up with his hand. Tyson threw him a reproachful look. "Man, K-man did a real number on you," Grandpa commented, eyeing up Tyson's nose that had begun to bruise.

Tyson sniffed and gently dabbed at his wet eyes. "Would you believe me if I said I think he went easy on me?"

He got a gentle smile in return. "Yeah, I would. Deep down I don't think that kid is all that bad…"

* * *

**So… Hi everyone… Is anyone still here…?**

**The reason -if anyone cares- for the outrageous delay on this chapter is simple: I fell out of love with Beyblade. With Kai. And with Tyson. I never thought that would happen. And I don't just mean I lost interest in **_**writing**_** Beyblade fan fiction; I stop reading it as well. I haven't checked back here for months. There are a ton of stories I need to catch up on and if anyone has any suggestions for any new fics that have been posted; please tell me! I need inspiration!**

**I will NOT give up on this story. But my attention is, however, currently focused on a different fandom. I'm only working on one story for this new fandom but it's got me excited the same way I was when started writing for Beyblade. All I can say is I'm terribly sorry to all those who have been waiting and even contacting me DeviantArt and Tumblr. And if you're still here then… thank you so much.**

**Cherry**


End file.
